Akira's tail
by Nina2004
Summary: A heartwarming story about a Slave Nekomimi little girl!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the birds and the light of the early morning light announced the beginning of another day in my life. It was early, since the still lazy sun was still hovering over the horizon.

Although nature seemed cheerful I felt dead inside, why you ask?

Well, first things first, I am Richard Montecchio; I am a regular 28 guy, brown hair, green eyes. People tell me I am handsome, I don t agree with them but whatever.

I am the only son of one of the richest and most influent family here on Verona. My ancestors were the first family to publicly buy slaves once the slavery law took effect.

But don t be fooled! We weren t your typical human abusing people! Thanks to the new law, when people would lose everything and still be in debt, they would be considered slaves. Slaves are lower than anything on society; they aren t even considered human beings!

So, once one buy a slave, one is allowed to do anything with it, being it s property, our family however, used to buy slaves, mainly to give them a better chance of living with dignity, we would not harm them, they were free, no chains, no nothing!

Never in our family history there has been a single case of a slave fleeing from us. They knew that if they were caught, their destiny would have been worse than death, and since they had good treatment here, there wasn t a motive to go anyway.

Well, one of my dearest slaves died yesterday, she was Nina, an 80 years old nekomimi (Nekomimi are beings with ears, tail and sometimes paws of cats) that used to take care of my once my mom stopped breastfeeding me.

She had no time to waste with me anymore, at that time I was sad and hurt with the absence of my mom and dad but now I think I am relieved they didn t raise me, I was the 6th son, so it wasn t I that was going to take the family house name and keep the legacy.

Destiny was really funny though, on one of the endless parties our house used to uphold, a big earthquake hit, and part of our castle crumbled, killing both of my parents and all my siblings.

That made me the new person that should carry the family name on the shoulders, and I was only 8 at that time.

Nina then, already 60 at that time, took great care of me, as if I was her son, she would give me strength when I was down, she would tender me while I was sick, she would be always there, like my mom never was. She was more important to me than anything in this world.

But yesterday was her burial, and this house seems so empty! Nina was always saying I needed a couple more people to work here (she never referred to others as slaves) and I always kept postponing the hiring of more.

I felt sorry for the people that fall to that point but now, though luck, I was going to the market first thing after lunch, I had an idea and I really wanted to put into action today, hoping it would bring the results I was planning.

After a quick lunch in which all I managed to eat was a light ham and cheese sandwich, my thoughts were a bit confused and I felt that my stomach wasn t on one of its glory days, dealing with other people s lives wasn t a light matter, and going to a slave market isn t like walking in the park.

But the time came, so I took my rain coat, since it was rainy lightly, and headed to the market.

On the way I began wondering which kinds of slaves I needed: I surely needed one strong male, human or nekomimi, because Stephan was already on its early 50 s so any help would be welcome.

We were also lacking maids, Nina was strict so nothing was out of order, but now since she was gone, the remaining ones will surely need help on organizing stuff.

I was thinking I might as well get some young ones (normally the slave s children) so they grow in a less hostile environment and might even achieve a bit of happiness, while tons would have bad luck on ending on a abusive home, a little bit of them would see a better side of the life.

We arrived at the market around 2 pm, it was already crowded. The nobles would have places reserved on the very nearest part of display stand, common people would stay farther, and would only have opportunity to buy once the nobles got the best looking ones that would suit their needs.

That was something that made me quite sad, some time ago; only nobles would be rich enough to sustain slaves, but due to the increasing number of people going down to the state of slaves, they were becoming rather inexpensive.

I directed myself to the place reserved for the Montecchio family, it was the second seat, only the Capuleto would sit ahead of us, since they were directly related to the king, their seat was empty though, considering the last I heard, they should be on the east coast of south Verona by now.

It also meant that I would have the preference on choosing the first one product displayed, that would give me a nice chance to actually snatch something really good right from the start!

Right after those thoughts crossed my mind, a big dark man with ice cold black eyes appeared in front of the selling cells, the silence was instantaneous, he got was seemed like a microphone and started talking to the audience:

- Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a really good batch of merchandise! Please step up! Take a look and choose what is of your liking! We do our best to please all of your fine costumers!

The salesman then pressed a button and the door that lead inside the cages opened, shortly after a group of merchandise started entering the cage.

They were of all sorts of ages, there were a lot of women though, fine looking ones by the way, but mysteriously, one of them caught my attention, all others simply vanished, but that small little thing burned her image on my mind like hot iron on a bull!

She was a small nekomimi, she had black fur and brownish eyes, her ears were dropping she was very small and seemed fragile, she was really afraid of what was going on, she , didn t seem to comprehend what was that all about.

My heart beat painfully to that little creature, hell she didn t even seem to be over 10 years old! I didn t care for what the people would start saying, but she was going to be my first buy, definitely!

- Ok dear costumers! Let s start with Montecchio! Which one do you want to purchase?

I stood up, pointed to the little girl and to the surprise and judging from the reprove look I got from people, thinking I was a stinking lolicon, I said:

- I want that one! The little nekomimi girl! 


	2. Chapter 2

A big commotion was noticed on the auction audience, people started whispering and giggling, things like: Oh! Montecchio is nothing more than a big lolicon pervert! Who could have known? or Poor girl, another freak that wants to abuse little girls!

I paid no heed to them, the auctioneer was frozen speechless, he could swore I was going to choose one of the best samples he had there, yet, I decided to choose a little girl! He totally didn t know what to make of it!

But as I stood firmly on my decision, he had no option other to snap out of his shock and actually proceed with the auction!

- Oh Montecchio! I see this fine young lady has gotten your attention? Sure, sure! I can sell her to you! Something so precious like her isn t going for less than one hundred thousand dollars!  
He was expecting me to haggle and all, but for some odd reason I wasn t in the mood for it, so I just did another thing that caught him totally off guard:

- Ok deal I said totally without emotions on my voice.  
The auctioneer jaw just dropped to the floor, he wasn t expecting this at all! He would usually offer merchandise for that amount but after all the negotiations; it would drop to ten thousand at most! That little girl just made this entire auction worth a while!

So after the first noble round of offerings, all were free to bid on the slaves shown, I just bought what I intended (aside the little girl) and I was off as soon as possible, I got out, those kinds of auctions would always leave my stomach in a heavy upset.

After some time, we arrived at my castle, I knew there was a rough time ahead of us, until the newly acquired slaves notice things work differently here and learn their jobs, there could be some mishaps, to which was my duty to clear.

I bought 5 slaves aside the little girl, 2 big male ones, being one nekomimi and one human. I also bought 3 women being all 3 nekomimi ones, I always preferred the nekomimi women, thanks to the care Nina gave me.

I called Stephan and showing him his new fellow workers, he was happy and grateful I got him some help. He was worried that he would get sick and the house would lose the only one that was responsible for fixing stuff.

The newcomers seemed very surprised when I stepped forward and started talking to them as if they were workers, not slaves:

- Welcome to the Montecchio house, my name is Richard Montecchio, but you guys can call me Rick.  
They looked at each other in either disbelief or like they were drunk, they couldn t believe that the head of a house was actually talking to them! They never had ever heard of something like that, usually slaves are treat worse than trash! They kept listening to my words with utmost attention.

The little girl, whose name was Akira, was shaking almost uncontrollably; the fear she was feeling was almost overwhelming to her. I don t blame her though; some stories of abuse of slaves would really scare someone to death, specially a little girl.

- Here, as you probably have already noticed, we are not regular slave buyers, actually, we don t even like to call you guys slaves per se.  
I stopped and breathed, just to check how my speech was sinking into their minds.

- My family, no our family now, always saw you guys like people, with souls, not like some merchandise! That s right! The tales around Montecchio family are true! And I ask nothing in return for this treatment, you guys work for us, we take care of you and your family even provide medical coverage for you guys.  
I noticed little Akira was still shaking, so I walked and stood in front of her, kneeing and gently touching her head and raising her chin, she had teary brown eyes, her black hair tied back with a blue string made perfect matchup with her cyan dress, while green bracelets would bind her arms.

Thinking that might be the reason she was afraid, I took them out and ordered Stephan do follow suit with the others, I was really careful to bring both of the slaves wife, so the family would be still together.

After I released her from her handcuffs, I smiled to her trying to give her the impression everything was going to be alright, she seemly calmed down a bit I then asked her, even though I knew what her name was:

- Hi! I am Richard Montecchio! What is this pretty little girl name?

After some hesitation, she stopped sobbing and replied:

- Akira Hikari Akira - Nice to meet you! I hope I can take good care of you!

As soon as I said that, I felt overwhelmed with a warm feeling I had only felt when being with Nina, so I just realized that I might be having the same feelings for her as Nina did too bad I am still too na ve. 


	3. Chapter 3

That feeling overflowed me, Akira was so cute! The urge to hug her totally got control of me and I quickly embraced her patting her head saying everything was going to be alright, the remaining sobbing of her subsided, leaving her calm for the first time after she was slavered.

I looked into her eyes, I stared deep into her soul, and she blushed a little for being so intimately searched, but I stood firm, then I said:

- Akira, don t worry, I will treat you with care and respect you all deserve, even though others don t; I will!

She shyly nodded and silently smiled back to me. Stephan, with a small cough, brought me back to reality. He wanted me to give him directions on where each of them would be assigned to.

I first told Stephan that they would probably want to take a bath and eat first, and I told him to take them to the newly built employee dorms, I wanted them to move there as soon as possible, together with the other people, so all would be happy.

I decided them to take a look at each of my purchases background history, so I could understand them better, and be a better patriarch, so I took their papers, sat on my couch and started reading those:

Reinold was the oldest one of the group; he was 20 year-old human, serious and sad brown eyes and black hair. He was about 6 4 feet tall and his skin was black, full of scars. His story was one that was very common for those that end up turning slaves, he used to live in the poorest part of the city, his father was an alcoholic and his mom was a prostitute.

On his early teens, he started drinking, doing light drugs, getting laid with prostitutes. That soon, some years later, gambling and heavier drugs got him some heavy debts, on the final hand he bet his freedom versus all his debts on a Texas hold em poke table, and as usual he lost his last hand and freedom.

Maria was his wife , more like they were living together, sharing the same roof, she was the only person he ever loved, and for a twist of luck they both got to be slavered at the same time by the same person.  
Reinold also bet everything he had on that last hand, and Maria was part of that bet , she was a 17 years-old nekomimi girl, she had golden fur on her ears and tail, she was 5 2 feet tall and her green eyes were bursting with will to live.

She didn t hold any grudge against Reinold, she knew he was a gambling addict, so she thought that now, that both of them were slaved but at least were still together, she should stay at his side and help him endure this new life. She accepted the fact the best among them.

The other man was Momiji; he was an 18 years-old nekomimi guy with piercing dark eyes and blonde hair, his fur was black he was 6 1 feet tall, his background was a little different and unique, which drew my attention.

He was the first son of 12 siblings, he worked 2 jobs and did some extra ones, used to get all chances he had to get money to buy food to his brothers and sisters, and it was like that since both of his parents died on a mine accident where both of them worked.

One day, he got mugged on his way home; he just received his monthly pay, he reacted against the muggers and killed 2 of them barehanded, while a third one fled. According to Neo Verona laws, even though he was the one attacked, he still took away 2 lives.

Murder is a death sentence crime, since he was acting in self defense, his punishment was slavement. That was the motive he was so silent and serious.

Saori and Kikuri are twins, Saori is Momiji s girlfriend, she was helping him raise his siblings selling homemade cookies and candy, she was a 5 3 dark haired blue eyed girl, and she was a 19 years old girl that had brown fur.

Her problem was a bit of misfortune, one of the local nobles got really found of Saori candies and used to buy them quite a lot, but he was found dead some time ago, with signs of poisoning, Saori s candies were blamed as if she was conspiring to kill him, since they never found one of her stuff poisoned to justify murder, she was sentenced to slavement.

Kikuri was also trapped together with Saori for the same reason, but she is also 19 years old, it was hard to tell Saori from Kikuri, they were like perfect copies of each other!  
They were very grateful I let both of them together, and that set up a REALLY good mood for all of them work. The only one that didn t seem so happy about it yet was Akira she was a bit more relieved, but she seemed rather scared.

These though kept flowing through my head, and I noticed I didn t have Akira s file with me. That was weird, I was sure to have brought it with me well no use worrying about it now I would find out sooner or later

That is, until I heard a scream from the direction of the woman dorm 


	4. Chapter 4

That scream startled me, I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts, but I was sure that voice was from the Catherine, now the oldest maid in the castle But she was a very calm and reserved person, she wouldn t scream unless it was something serious! So I stood up as quickly as possible and stormed towards the girl s dorm!

While rushing through the corridors, I noticed that everything turned silent right after the screaming that set me on guard, a girl s dorm with no chatter? That could only mean this was serious!

Well, my upbringing I was teach to knock before entering a room, but on the rush I forgot to do so, I could hear someone whimpering and, without thinking twice, I broke the door down and entered the room, both Akira and Catherine were over the bed pointing to a brown dot on the floor.

Figuring it out already I saw a cockroach on the floor, I drew my sword and sliced it in 2 parts. The little time I had to feel proud about it were overcame by a big scream from both Catherine and Akira naked over the bed and everything near it flying on my direction as I left the room with bumps on my head!

Catherine was old, but still was a beautiful woman, she was on her mid 50, and yet had some traces of her youth, I have seen her naked plenty of times before (she used to bath me when I was young, together with Nina) but she would still be shy whenever I saw her naked now! I can t understand her anyway.

Akira on the other hand was a total different ball game; she was a small girl that seemed so fragile that any light shock would break her. She was petit, her black her and fur in contrast to her brown eyes made if her look almost like a painting from on of those famous artists.

Even though I could glimpse her small figure just for a couple of seconds, I could notice she was different from the other girls, her boobs were very small, like they just began blooming and her private part was still not protected by hair and was really small compared to Catherine for instance.

A weird sensation run through me, I felt really uncomfortable between my legs, and it was strange, because the only times it happened before were when I thought about what people call sex . I have never done it before, but I am really curious about it.

When I was about 11 years-old; I saw once, one of the slave couples we had here doing it once, from the start to the end of it, later I asked Nina about it, she looked at me with those unforgettable motherly eyes and said: Oh, so little Richard has come of age right? followed by a big explanation about love, intimacy, why and how you do it .

After that I learned that every time I thought of that, I would get uncomfortable and would need to help myself relieve the tension, always dreaming me doing it with someone I would love one day.

What made this experience weird was that I never ever dreamed or even got that feeling seeing one of our slaves naked (mostly because it was quite common to), hell I have cams installed on both dorms (security reasons, in case we had slave fights) but mostly I saw was people doing it.

That interest in Akira made something inside me begin to move, I decided that tomorrow I would personally take Akira under my wing and train her to be my personal caretaker, which meant her job would be the same as Nina s.

She would choose my clothes; she would be in charge of bringing my personal belongings; she would bathe and scrub my back; be in charge of anything that is personal to me. She is young so chances are good she will live longer than me and so that is a perfect choice.

That was the only job that people actually longed for in our household, even though in other homes it would mostly mean a sexual slave, here it is the most prestigious position one could achieve on our family hierarchy, that person would be respected and the person is expected to be good example.

After checking that any of the bumps weren t serious injuries, I went to bed, decided to actually resume living tomorrow, those 2 days were quite tiresome, both physically and mentally, I miss Nina so much, this would be the time she would whisper to me everything would be alright and kiss my forehead before I entered the dream land.

The morning birds singing woke me up as usual, I managed to get some rest this night, as I stood up I heard knocking on the door, a female voice asked if she could come in, by the voice I figured it was Catherine, I told her she could come in. She made her entrance and started saying:

- Richard, good morning! How was your night?  
- Pretty good actually, I managed to get some good shuteye this night!  
- That s perfect! Well I came for 2 reasons if you excuse me. First I would like to know: what would you like for breakfast?  
- Well today I feel like eating simple things, I would like homemade bread with butter.  
- Second, have you decided who is going to be your next caretaker, lord?

I knew she was going to ask that, not because she wanted that job, I knew people wanted that position, but since the lived in a household much better in terms of living than others, they respected my decision. I was going to say a little bluff here, I had something in mind, but I would only set it into action later at that day:

- Not yet Catherine, I will have it decided by the end of the day though since it s a matter that can t be rushed, it is not easily one can replace someone as Nina - You are indeed right Rick, ok I shall be taking my leave, need anything else from me?  
- As a matter of fact I do, please dress Akira with some fine clothes, I am taking her to get used to my day, and I am worried she might get isolated from us if we don t give her enough attention, bring her to the table once you are done.  
- Consider it done Rick.

She left and I got ready myself, something I haven t done in quite some time now. As I went downstairs I found the breakfast table served and my favorite homemade bread was there, steaming (it was Catherine secret recipe, and she knew I loved it) and fresh butter to melt over that hot bread.

Akira entered, she was blushing hard, but the little pink dress Catherine found her was simply fabulous! The matchup with her little body made her look the prettiest thing I have ever seen!

- Akira I said don t worry! You are wonderful on that dress!  
- Th thank you ve ve very much, my Lo lord.

As she finished stuttering all that, I stood up and walked her direction, I could notice some tears beginning to form on her eyes, I saw her muscles tense, she was desperately trying to say something, but it was obviously backfiring, she began sweating and it right before I reached her it all went out:

- SORRY MY LORD! I I STILL AM NEW I DON T KNOW HOW TO DO IT RIGHT! DON T BEAT ME, DON T PUNISH ME!

I kneed in front of her as she began crying, I simply hugged her with all the care and feelings I could muster at that moment Poor Akira I began thinking she must be really hurt and scared of this new world, but I promise you I am going to fix that and show you were lucky my little girl then I began whispering to her:

- Oh don t you cry my little Akira, I am not mad! We are all a good family here, look at Catherine, she s been with us for 40 years already! And you can ask her, I never punished her!  
- That true Akira-chan, Rick never got mad at me, he is a kind man, and he wouldn t ever beat you!  
- Re really? She said shyly.  
- Really! I replied I promise this to you, Akira-chan that I will protect you to the best of my possibilities!

Her eyes sparked, mixed with her already drying tears, with hope and a bit of the happiness already flooding her mind, she saw she could be happy there, and, with that na ve and innocence children usually end to have, she opened her a bit more that time.

- Sorry my Lord I will be making my best, I promise.  
- Well, to begin, you can drop the lord stuff; I am your big friend! I am not different from you!  
- A Alrighthy! She nodded enthusiastically.

Our little conversation ended abruptly as Stephan stormed into our room, carrying something on his hands as he shouted she needs help!

Catherine, Akira and I looked at him bringing a girl in his hands, soaked in blood with bruises and cuts all over.

Using quick judgment I ran towards Stephan and saw she was in poor state, but apparently alive, her state was deplorable though, and she had been beaten up, pretty badly from the looks of it.

She had really light brown hair, now totally stained with blood, one of the eyes were totally swollen on a violet color, the other I managed to open to check for injuries, the blue of her eyes looked like the sky.

I ordered Stephan to bring her into the nursing room and ordered Catherine to call the family doctor, I told Akira to follow me, so I could show her what her work would be, and that would be a nice opportunity to teach her with real life experiences.

I sure hoped that what I learned on the emergency help classes back in the medical college, I didn t know why back then, but I had a hunch I needed to help that girl if I only knew 


	5. Chapter 5

In a couple of moments we arrived at the nursing room, I needed to act, fast since this little one seemed really hurt and in a threatening situation.

Making the preliminary examinations, I noticed she lost quite a bit of blood, she was pale and she had deep cuts along her arms, her face didn t have cuts, but a violet swollen area was noticeable on the right eye, meaning the aggressor was left handed or at least was using it.

Why I knew medicine you ask? Simple! Nina s health wasn t the best one for some time now, she had problems since I was 15, and on the last 13 years she had been fighting against them, but she was old and eventually the illness won the fight.

I was pondering on what to do first, from the looks of it, cleaning her and stopping the bleeding were the top priorities, and lack of blood and infections could easily wear down someone health in a whim, so my first order to Akira was:

- Bring in that scissor on that table top right now!  
- Are Are YOU GOING TO OPEN HER?!?!!? asked a terrified Akira.  
- No I am going to cut her clothing off so it s easier to clean and treat where is worse! Quick get it now!

Akira rushed to get it and came back running, with the scissors in hand I cut her clothing and skirt she was wearing, from the looks of her body from size to chest and public hair, she couldn t be older than 14, from the aspects of the cuts she got them mostly running, they were irregular, so a knife / swords were discarded as the agents of the wounds.

I did the best I could, and in the end the bleeding stopped, it was all clean in her and the worst she would have were going to be scars, but few and far between and as soon as she woke up I would ask her what happened, because the only thing I knew was that she was found by Stephan right past Montecchio s property entrance.

When the family doctor arrived, he just checked the girl and said I didn t a great emergency treatment on her, and since she seemed holding her own well, he just prescribed her some antibiotics to avoid any infection from taking place.

Seeing she wouldn t wake up so soon, I decided to carry on with the plans I had in mind since the beginning, I took another shower to remove the blood on me, ate my breakfast and took Akira to the family business headquarters where I was the owner of a very profiting mining company, specialized on jewelry stones like diamonds, sapphires and topazes for instance.

Showed my office to Akira, it was on the 55th floor of our company building, her eyes turned big when she looked through the window and saw everything really small on the street down there.

I sat on my table and Akira-chan was really fascinated with the size of my clear oak table, big chair and all. Pressing a button, I called my secretary and ordered her to come here. Still mesmerized by all the new stuff around her Akira-chan asked:

- Lord! Lord! This seems like a big company! I never been this high! said while she neared me.  
- Yes Akira-chan, but didn t I say I don t think it s necessary to call me Lord? - So SORRY! I will watch myself Lo I mean Richard!

I petted her gently on the head while Ana entered my room; she was a 34 years-old single woman, brunette hair black eyes, your typical salary woman. Her dream was to marry either a rich man or a noble, so she wouldn t need to work like a slave and earn less than them as she would say. Even though that, she was still a nice person and precise with her work.

- Richard, here are today s appointments and here are the people that called already and left a note. She said that while giving me some papers.  
- Thanks Ana, and before you leave I got a request for you.  
- Yes Rick, what can I do for you:  
- Please I want a - to help decide I asked Akira Akira-chan, which color would you like your table?  
- If I ever had a table hmmm I would like it hmm Pink!  
- You hear the Lady Ana, please ask the resource department to either buy or make a pink table for my new caretaker, as herself requested! I then turned my eyes to her - So Akira-chan, how do you feel now that you have your own table?  
- My My my own TABLE!  
- Yep, your own table Akira, you going to work here with me as well at home sweetie!  
- YOU MEAN IT RICK?!?!? REALLY REALLY REALLY?!?!

Akira shouted that and began running in circles, she was overflowing with happiness! I guess I began thinking the other slaves I saw on that wagon probably knew what was in store for them, so they tried their best to prepare her for the ungodly life she was going to have her luck was to be bought by me, so she is now thinking that what they said was mere fairytale

- Akira-chan as you might have noticed, you are going to work for me, but I promise I will try to make your life the best as possible!

She shyly nodded, blushed and replied:

- Yes Richard! I I I will do my very best to serve you too!

That said, Akira spent the rest of the day following me around on my work, learning how to present herself to others, trying her very best to catch everything she needed to. Of course sometimes she would make some mistakes, which were only natural; she was a 10 years-old girl after all.

She was a quick learner though, she learned in one day, what would take most of my employee s weeks.

We arrived home a quarter past 5 pm, Catherine greeted me as soon as we entered the room, and then she quickly updated me with what happened on home, followed by saying the mysterious girl just had woken up.

I told Akira she was free to do what she wanted till dinner time

I headed to the nursery afterwards, I wanted to check myself how the poor girl was developing, and as I made my entrance I saw her having some soup with extreme appetite. And right after noticing me she cleaned her mouth with the bed sheets and greeted me with a smile, I then said:

- I am glad you finally woke up, my name is Richard Montecchio, and we found you unconscious inside my property, near the entrance. Feel free to rest and recover as much as you need.  
- Don t worry, we not charging you anything I continued I just would like to know why someone would be so beaten up like that, if you don t mind telling us that is.

She looked at me with curious eyes, as if to search the true intentions behind my motivations. After a couple of moments she decided to speak up:

- First, I Masaki Dawn would like to thank you for the wonderful way I am being treated here, second I am 14 years-old she said that and lowered her eyes - I know you are an important and busy noble but if it could be possible, I would like you to listen to my complete story, think you could grant me this honor?  
- Sure I replied as I pulled a chair and sat to listen I have no other appointments today, you have all nigh if you wish, I will gladly listen.

She then began telling me everything that happened on her life:  
She was a free girl until some days ago, when all her life turned upside down. Her family was very poor, but they managed to be happy, she had a non-identical twin sister called Masaki Dusk, they had a loving mom, which did everything possible to raise them with honor and pride and a not so great stepfather.

He was a drug addict, and one day he mugged a noble on the city s shopping district to buy more drugs, needless to say the nobles personal guard followed him to his hideout that was were we all lived, the guards fought him and in the end he got murdered by them, my mom suffered a heart attack and both Dusk and myself were taken, arrested as his partners and slavened. We were sold yesterday; I believe I saw you on the first rank of chairs.

We were separated when I was bought by the Silva family, while Dusk was by the Capuleto representative. I frowned at the though; the Silva s were very well known by what they usually do with the young woman slaves I had already given up hope of being happy, so I tried y best to do any job I would be forced to do, needless to say that yesterday night I was summoned to my master room, he he tears began forming on her eyes wanted to have his way with me, I was so afraid! I panicked and ran as fast as I could, past the guards and as far as I could on the road

- Whoa! Hold on a second there I replied totally shocked by that- you mean you ran past the guards?!?! That must mean you are quite agile I might add!  
- Well, I think this is the dog blood I have in me - Dog blood?!?!?! Don t tell me you are an inumimi?!?!

She nodded once, and needless to say my jaw dropped on the floor, it was believed inumimi s were extinct! (For all out there wondering Inu = dog, Mimi = ears; the dog equivalent of Nekomimi) this was totally a shocking discovery!

But eventually I was caught by some guards on duty, and since I had the slave mark tattooed on my right hand, they detained me and as soon as the Silva s guards reached me, I began being beaten down pretty badly, I though I was going to die! I think that I passed out, and they though I was dead, so they just let me there to rot. Later I came to and walked a bit, but the pain was unbearable and I ended up fainting again by a stone wall, in this case your wall.

This is interesting I began pondering she is an inumimi, she was beaten down, and is believed to be dead, but even if she wasn t, she was found on my property, hurt and there are the guards that held her according to civil laws, she was found neglected in my property, so for now she is mine; I have good lawyers and I doubt the Silva s would be stupid enough to confront the Montecchio family - What your plans are for now then? I asked, having something on mind already.  
- I don t know I feel lost, powerless, depressed and I know that as soon as I recover I am a dead person, because when the Silva s find out I am not dead, they will finish the job - she said with a sad smile on her.  
- I don t think that is true actually replied, and surprise was showing on her face.  
- What What do you mean good sir?  
- Well, I was thinking since you were left on my property; beaten down on the verge of death; anyone could presume they gave up the right of possession over you, so, how about it. Do you want to work for us?

Now it was time for her jaw to drop on the floor, she was visibly speechless; she opened her mouth and closed it again, her arms staying right beside her immobile.

- A Are you sure my lord?!?! I am not anything special! And I won t allow my dignity to be affected! This is the only thing I have of my own now! So please tell me you are not joking nor you want my innocence!  
- Don t worry about it Dawn-chan, ask Catherine over there, I am very respectful to all the people that work for me!

She turned her eyes to Catherine and noticed that he never used the word slave she began feeling that she could trust him, when Catherine said:

- Yes, I work here for 40 years already, and I never have seen any head of family or its family members disrespect us or even being willing unfair!  
- Then I accept with all my heart my lord! She replied with a smile bigger than her face.  
- My first order is, drop the lord stuff, I am Richard or Rick, whichever you see fit ok?  
- Yes Rick!  
- Ok get some rest, the doctor gave you a very potent drug and healer, your wounds will probably be fully healed by 2 or 3 days, get better ok?  
- Thanks! I really appreciate it Rick.  
- Catherine, today I want to have dinner at the main dinning table, get it ready for 14 people, I want to dine with all my workers ok? Make the family specialty today.  
- But Rick, it will make the dinner be really late!  
- I don t mind Catherine, as long as we all get to eat plenty I don t mind! Today us a commemoration day!  
- As you wish Rick she replied as she left the room to carry on the orders.

I excused myself with Dawn and headed towards my room, I decided to have a little rest until dinner time, when I woke up with Akira-chan knocking on the door to wake me, it was time for dinner, I looked at the clock and saw that I slept for 3 whole hours, it was half past 9 already.

As I made my way to the table, everyone was standing in front of their respective seat. As soon as I was seen they saluted me with a Long life to Richard Montecchio! I thanked them and said they could seat, I asked for their attention and pronounced:

- I have been thinking about this since yesterday, and I reached a conclusion, I hope you guys understand this decision is not based on personal feelings, but totally on practical and logical sense.  
- I have decided who is going to be my next personal caretaker!

A heavy anticipation silence was all one could hear on that room at the time, everyone was patiently waiting my next statement, so after some moments I concluded:

- The next caretaker is Akira! 


	6. Chapter 6

After my announcement, silence was all that could be heard for some moments, people were in shock; of course most wanted that assignment, but that was a first time someone this young was chosen for it!

Then people started whispering among them, mostly the newcomers asking the veterans what personal caretaker would be, and as soon as they realized they started giggling, while the older ones nodded and acknowledged my decision and respected it.

- If that s your decision Rick said Stephan while standing up we all support you!  
- Thanks Stephan I replied that s why I love working with up people! So without further ado, we begin the commemorating feast!

They all began eating happily, and that made me really happy; they weren t envious of Akira-chan, it has been like this for generations, they might want something, but they respect our decisions; that are mostly because we also respect and take their opinions in consideration.

After dinner finished, I dismissed all of them to their regular duties, aside Catherine and Akira. To those 2 I ordered both to go to my room, as I needed Catherine to train Akira on her new job as caretaker.

Couple of minutes later I entered my room with both Akira-chan and Catherine already waiting for me. Our mission was simple: To prepare Akira for her future work and to check if she was willing too of course!

All houses aside our family s would just force the slave into one work and that was it; we are different though, we try to find the one that s most suited for a job and put him/her there; since Akira-chan was 10 years-old and I getting really found of that little girl; I then looked at her and asked:

- Akira-chan, are you sure you want to work as my personal caretaker?  
- Ye Yes! She replied energetically while nodding I will do anything for you Richard!  
- Ok, then, I know it is late already, but are you ready to have the first lesson on how to take care of me properly?  
- Yes! Yes! Yes! replied her while nodding more energetically.  
- Ok then, Catherine please get Akira-chan ready while I get ready myself.  
As I turned around I began unbuttoning my clothing, getting ready to get naked and take the first shower together with someone that isn t Nina for the first time in my whole life. I could her Catherine guiding Akira on the preparations:

- Ok Akira-chan she said as she began to taking out her clothes as well please, take out your clothing, put them over your bed there and get 2 clean towels on the wardrobe, understood?  
- Oh! That s easy! She replied while heading to the wardrobe I just got to get a towel at the wardrobe then

Akira froze solid at that point on her line of thinking, the colors suddenly disappeared from her face, Catherine words just reached the deepest part of her mind and she finally realized WHAT doing what Catherine ordered meant. A lovely shade of red colored her face while she tried to day:

- B B B But Ri Ri Richard is still he he here!  
- Yes Catherine replied while almost naked herself one of your duties is to bathe Richard and take care he gets cleaned properly. Is there anything wrong Akira-chan?

Catherine replied, while smiling trying to make it sound to Akira the most naturally as possible; she didn t want Akira to be forced, but she also knew Akira would get used to it, as Nina and she got used in the past too.

Even more blood rushed to Akira s head when I looked at her behind my shoulders and smiled, I was completely naked already and all she could see was my bare back and my butt cheeks. Her lovely tone of red made me think: Good lords Akira-chan is so cute!

I made my way to my personal bathroom, and left the 2 girls behind, Akira was very hesitant, she never had been seen naked by someone other than her own mother! But she really wanted to give her best to the person that was treating her so nicely, so she decided to be strong and brave and slowly, piece by piece, she undressed and blushing really hard she took Catherine gentle hand and walked towards the bathroom as well.

There I was sitting on a little chair, small enough so that little Akira, here we have bath in oriental Japanese style, I was more found of that style of shower where you stay sit and, using a wooden bucket you soap then wash every part of your body separately, then using the bucket with a little amount of water to remove the soap on the cleaned parts.

I was facing to the opposite direction of the entrance door, so I didn t look them coming in, I could hear someone breathing heavily; I figured that might been Akira knowing she can be a very shy girl, although very energetic at times. Presenting herself, Catherine said:

- Here we are Rick, shall I begin with the class and bath?  
- Sure go ahead; let s begin with me shall we? To which I replied.  
- Ok, Akira-chan said Catherine here is how you should do it. First take the liquid soap and pour some on this sponge, then mix a little bit of water and mix it all

Akira did exactly as told, and lots of soapy foam started forming on the sponge, from what I could tell, her breathing was gradually calming down, and she was finding the foam quite a marvelous thing; she must have never seen it before, not at least that much all at once.

- Now you got to take the sponge and scrub it on his back, from the neck until his rear strongly enough to make him clean, but gently enough not to harm his skin ok?  
- O Ok

Akira started slowly and very clumsy at first, the sponge would gradually move from my neck until my rear part, the first few moments it hurt quite a bit, as she didn t know exactly how much pressure to apply. But within a few moments, she noticed by my reactions, how to do it plausibly right and kept going like that.

After a while Catherine examined Akira s work and decided she had done a good job, then she directed Akira on pouring some water from the bucket to remove all the foam on my back, to which Akira did happily; it was visible that Akira was, now, having fun with what she was doing, and that was what I was expecting from all this.

After the back part was completed Catherine ordered Akira to move to the front part to clean legs, chest, head and genitals, to which she explained in detail to the little girl on what she was supposed to do.

As soon as Akira stood in front of me, it happened. I have been bathed since I was but a small baby; but I never ever felt anything in special, and not only because it was old Nina that was bathing me (mostly because sometimes she was sick and a young worker would do it).

But, as soon as Akira-chan came in front of me, and I could see her petit figure, her milk toned skin, and her wonderful eyes; together with her small body and just blooming body, with very little breasts and no public hair I felt it it grew, for the first time in my life it grew without stimulation and without my control

As soon as Akira saw that thing grow, she eyes became big and round in curiosity, later I found out she never had seen someone naked beside her mom, and since it was different than hers, took a while before her curiosity was satisfied, mixed with a feeling of guilty I think, that she began scrubbing my chest.

As soon as she reached lower on my body, her small hands touched my member, I felt a lightning like jolt of pleasure running through my spine, her small hands held it firmly, just like Catherine directed her to, but even using both of her hands, they weren t enough to get a full grasp of it, the only thing that was bigger than her enjoyment and shyness was her amazement. I think she was enjoying the sensation of holding it since she was totally red in embarrassment, but smiling as well.

Needless to say I was on the verge of explosion, that same feeling I just managed to reach very few times (being one under the supervision of Nina herself), and it was just that, I felt that really great before, but her little hands, gods it was almost too good!

I was really happy when Akira s curiosity was satisfied and she let go of my member, I was really on the verge of spraying her with that white stuff we produce. After she cleaned my head with tons of foam, I told her it was her turn to be washed.

The redness of her cheeks turned to almost an unbelievable color, she has never been seen naked, let alone be bathed! I noticed she was feeling almost too uncomfortable and trying to be nice to her I asked:

- If you feel uncomfortable or don t want someone else touching you I will understand Akira-chan, you just need to tell me I told her while looking at her face.  
- N N Not a problem Richard! she replied looking at Catherine that s normal right?  
- Yes it is replied Catherine while nodding it is only natural that Richard makes sure you are all clean to follow him around neat and smelling soap! Richard bathed Nina for over 25 years Akira-chan!

Akira then nodded slightly and proceeded to sit on the same small chair I was before. I took the sponge and started rubbing it against Akira s back with gentle movements up and down; at first she was rigid like a rock, most probably with all the tension she was feeling, but I noticed that slowly her tail began moving around in a festive manner.

When I got her black tail to wash it she stiffened again, nekomimi s tails are very sensitive, and they may hurt if not handled with care, and I could feel she was anxious about how I would handle her.

Her ears twitched and relaxed when she felt the touch on her tail. It was gentle, she could feel that I knew what I was doing down there, and while soaping there and cleaning it neatly I told her:

- I have taken baths with Nina, my previous caretaker, since I was nothing but a small baby; I remember everything she taught me about showering a Nekomimi, like you and her so I promise to take care of you gently.

Akira nodded slightly and trusted me; I placed some cotton inside her big black ears so that water wouldn t enter inside, and no earache and cleaned it neatly, after finishing it all nicely I stood in front of her and told her to open her legs.

She was almost passing out of shyness, but obeyed; I started cleaning her legs and scrubbed her small breasts, when I started cleaning her genital, she shook, and I decided to clean it neatly and used a bit more of pressure there.

Weirdly enough I thought she was going to protest, but instead she began panting, she was visibly trying to say something, but every time she opened her mouth, a little gasp was everything she managed to say.

After a couple of moments she just began trembling and breathing quite fast, little yelps escaped her mouth and she suddenly goes limp, breathing heavily she almost fell down the chair, I held her so not she wouldn t fall from there and asked:

- Akira-chan! What s up? Are you ok?  
- Ye Yeah Ri Richard I am just a little . Tired

After the shower and that incident, I ordered Catherine to take Akira to her bed right beside mine and went to bed myself, I dismissed her and laid on my bed, I still was very uncomfortable after Akira held my member so while I was laid there, I helped myself once again for the first time for one of my workers 


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple of days Dawn was fully recovered, she was up and full of energy and really glad that she ended up being on our family s household I looked at her and realized how adamant she was about her morals, she preferred to die rather than love her dignity! Quite a girl indeed!

The baths would stay the same; with Akira washing my back and doing her job as neatly as she was able to, which made me really happy. The episodes of her panting and fainting happened only once more after that; weirdly enough she seemed to like when that happened.

After the initial getting used period I summoned Dawn, it was time for her to know what her role would be, I had though that quite thoughtfully and decided that since she was energetic and always with good spirits I though that an outside job would be perfect for her!

After a couple of minutes Akira brought Dawn to my home office, where I would conduct business at home, and told her to get a chair and seat; which she did promptly while her tail would wag happily.

- Dawn, I summoned you here because I have something I need to talk to you.  
- Yes Rick! She replied, but with a touch of worry on her voice.  
- Well, you are with us for 5 days, and since no legal complaints about you being missing were filled we are officially bringing you in our family, welcome to the Montecchio family Masaki Dawn!

Tears began forming on her eyes, compared to the other place she was sent to, this place was heaven! None would want to sexually harass her! She thanked God for her fortune and luck; she knew she hit it big this time!

- Well, I was thinking Dawn, and since you are rare specie, I was thinking into sending you into the job of food buying; how does that sound to you?  
- Me? Food buying Rick? She replied happily, but confused as why I choose her in specific for that job Sure I would love to! You can count on me! But why would you choose me?  
- Simple Dawn-chan, as you being one inumimi makes you perfect for this job!  
- Sorry if I am not following your line of thinking Rick, but how does it help? She asked with a confused look.  
- Your smelling is much higher than any of us here! If a smart shopper tries to sell us rotten stuff, you can easily smell and prevent us being fooled!  
- Oh! That s right Rick! She nodded while replying.  
- So do you accept this request?  
- Can I actually choose Rick? Gods! The rumors are true! In the other households you do what you are told to do; you wanting it or not!  
- Yes, we prefer to deal with each individual as a person, not a slave, so their personal strong and weak points can be fully used and with that we can have a better efficiency on the job!  
- Well then, I surely accept! I am just not sure on what exactly I need to do!  
- Don t worry, I have the day off today, since it s Saturday I will accompany you on your day schedule and teach you the tools of the trade.  
- Ok! I will be counting on you Rick!

That decided I couldn t help but feel sympathy for Dawn; she was such a nice girl and was always trying her best to help people around, and since she liked to be free I decided that outdoor home shopping was best for her.

- Akira-chan I started ordering Akira - Go call to Yumi and tell her to come here.  
- Right away Richard! And stormed out of the room.  
- Yumi is your sempai on the buying department went my attention back to Dawn - I will give her directions regarding your training.

Yumi was a typical nekomimi woman, she was 25, and was in our family since she was 5, I am good friend with this blond haired while furred girl, and she wasn t very big but managed to overcome that with style and nimbleness.  
We waited for some moments as Akira came back together with Yumi, she looked me and gave out a big smile while she said:

- I am here for you sweetie She called me by my nickname; we were raised together so I usually let her call me like that What do you need your personal heroine for?  
- Well, since you said shopping alone can be really hard at times, especially when big holidays are on the way, I decided to hire help for you.  
- Oh! That much I need! Sometimes, like news year eve feast I had to do 4 trips to the market!  
- That why I decided to present you Dawn-chan! She is your new helper! I am putting her under your wing, teach her well and I believe you 2 will get along pretty well!

Dawn quickly stood up and quickly bowed to her senpai. Yumi looked at Dawn intently in an inquisitive manner, measuring her up and down, going around her to check if she was suitable for the job; after a while she just slapped Dawn back so strongly even I felt it hurting ouch.

- Ok! Shouted Yumi right after the slap She pass! I don t know why, but I really liked our new companion! I am Yumi, nice to meet you and I hope we make a great team!

I began laughing out loud; that was our Yumi! Since she was but a small child she would be energetic and easy going, she hardly disliked people and whenever she found someone she liked she would try her best to be good friends with said person and from the looks of it, she loved Dawn.

- Congrats Dawn, Yumi really liked you from what it seems I said between my laughing outburst.  
- Ye Yes Rick replied Dawn, while blushing slightly and her tail wagged quickly.  
- Ok sweetie, when am I supposed to begin her training?  
- Tomorrow! As for today, I would like you to prepare a shopping list, I am going myself to take her there and give the first training, and you will give the more in dept on Monday.  
- Are you sure you don t want me to give today s training to her?  
- Don t worry Yumi-chan, it is needed that the first time going there I am required to do it, to let the owners know that I am letting her by things on the behalf of the Montecchio family! Remember? I took you myself when you turned shopper 11 years ago!  
- Oh that s right! She replied while blushing slightly I remember that wonderful day I was so in lo HAPPY! She changed tones quickly ok I will do it right away sweetie!

Ten minutes later, Yumi brought the weekend shopping list and handed me, I took it and ordered both Akira and Dawn to follow me around town while shopping, Akira s eyes would shiny every time she saw a doll, or a big ball or yarn; while Dawn you get really excited whenever she saw dog cookies and nice people that would pat her on the head.

I introduced Dawn to all the salespeople that deals with our family, she smiled to them and tried her hardest to be as polite as possible, which made her an instant friend to all of them Just like Yumi on her fist time I began thinking she was nice to everyone, as she is now, and gathered quite a lot of friends right from the start, as I see, I was right to take her to this job they are very alike

We were on the way back home when I noticed something weird amongst the woods near the path, I thought I saw something moving there but then I though it must be a wild animal and didn t paid more heed to that.

Moments later the using the corner of my eyes I saw a little spark, and I had only time enough to dodge that shiny thing zooming past my head, cutting a chunk of my hair and it then got stuck on a tree on the opposite side of the road.

- Get down Akira and Dawn, we are under attack!

I shouted that as I unsheathed my family s sword from its hilt; I looked at the direction from where the dagger came. It was easily noticeable a humanly figure between the trees, hiding in the shadows; I pointed my sword at that direction and shouted with all power I had:

- I am the blade that cuts the night, I am the head of the proud Montecchio family and in it s name I say draw your pathetic weapon or die right where you are! 


	8. Chapter 8

Having said that I charged at the shadows direction, while screaming on the top of my lungs, the person jumped in surprise, most probably because it was sure not to miss me; she had just enough time to dodge my blade rolling sidewinders.

Just as it s body was out of the shadows into the light I could notice yet another girl, with dog ears on her head. Another inumimi, talk about rare occasion I though, but today I wasn t going to let someone attack me and my cooperators and live to tell the tale.

She just growled at me and attacked me with all her might, fortunately to me she was visibly an amateur, and she didn t have any fight tactics or dagger fight skills; the fight was really intense for both Akira and Dawn, as no signs of any of us 2 slowing down.

The fight ended when, using a quick swing of my blade, she tried to parry it, but with all my momentum she was thrown to the ground, with the tip of my blade one inch from her forehead, right in the middle of her eyes, her face was sweating and she was breathing heavily, but her gaze at me didn t show me any fear, it was more like daring me; she was facing certain death and wasn t even afraid of it! And my surprise turned to astonishment when she began shouting:

- GO AHEAD AND KILL ME SILVA SCUM! AT LEAST I WON T LIVE TO SEE YOU DEFILE DE DIGNITY OF MY SISTER!  
- Wait a moment there I replied while keeping my guard Why Silva scum? I do not belong to the Silva s family, as my name is Richard Montecchio!  
- STOP SAYING NONSENSE IDIOTIC FREAK! I SAW WHEN THE SILVA S REPRESENTATIVE BOUGHT DAWN! AND YOU ARE WITH HER! SO YOUR ARE THAT SILVA LOLI ABUSER!  
- Well, I am sorry, you might have mistaken me for some other guy, but I am not going to stand here and hear your nonsense I said while preparing my last blow I am going to finish you right

I stopped my sentence right there, wait a little moment did she just said Dawn? No it couldn t be possible that this girl be dusk! The family that got her sure isn t as strict as Silva s, but they weren t also as open and trusting to their slaves like ours and knowing the Silva s reputation there was no way she could be out alone like she was now!

My line of though was suddenly stopped when Dawn jumped in front of my sword blade and with a serious, yet pleading face, asked me:

- This is my little sister Dusk, Richard. I know attacking a noble is a serious offense but if one must pay, be it me!  
- No Dawn! Did This Scum sweet words already corrupt your soul?!?! shouted Dusk back at her.  
- No sis Dawn replied while turning around and facing Dusk he did nothing of the sort to me, you see he actually saved my life!  
- What the - Dusk seemed really confused.

Dawn, then proceed to explain the whole situation to her sis, how she was found almost dead on my house front yard, how I treated her wounds, how I respected her, how I gave her an opportunity to work and be happy, even Montecchio s family fame was actually true.

Dusk seemed really insecure on what she was hearing, she couldn t believe how lucky Dawn was, Dusk s tail would wag whenever Dawn seemed happy, and Dusk didn t look like Dawn at all! Maybe they were what they call fraternal twins? This probably was one of these cases!

Dusk was similar to Dawn in terms of weight and height, but her fur was black! She seemed much more reserved than her sister and after about a good 1 hour chatting, Dawn came to me and introduced Dusk:

- Richard, this is Dusk; she is my twin sister I spoke of!  
- I I am sorry Richard-sama - began saying Dusk I though you were that detestable Silva! And you know the rumors about them and Dawn was chosen by them and I thought

Dusk broke down crying, her tears seemed real sincere to me; from what I could tell Dusk loved her big sis quite a lot and the separation of the 2 really broke her heart; there was still one thing bothering me though, how did she manage to be freed? Judging from her last action I was really hoping she hasn t done anything stupid like killing her master

- Dusk I asked her I have some stuff to ask you if you don t mind going with us to our home?

Dusk stiffened at the question, for a moment it was clear she was afraid to be falling into a trap and that I would turn her in to the authorities. But she also believed Dawn as if she was an angel, and judging by Dawn happiness and the rumors on the Montecchio family just helped easing her doubts and after a couple of moments of pondering she decided to tag along with us, much to Dawn complete and utter happiness.

Akira was the one most excited about the new friend, she would jump around Dusk, yell in enjoyment at every little reaction she managed to extract from Dusk, and she would laugh and smile at the newcomer and even ask intimate things!

Arriving home, I updated Stephan on what was going on and why we were so late, he was relieved nothing serious happened and then handed me a letter that arrived right before, it had Dusk s family insignia! A sweat broke on my brow, and I feared this time I might have gotten in trouble.

I summoned Dusk, Dawn and Akira to my personal room and there proceed to read the letter and update them in real time as what the heck was going on and what would happen:

- Dusk I began this letter arrived today with the insignia of your master I need to read it now so we can discuss on what to do ok?

Dusk nodded and I began reading the letter out loud to them:

To the head of Montecchio family, Richard

The Montecchio family has been a great friend and ally of the Capuleto s for generations now, and so we have a long history of sharing and friendship, but I am afraid I bring bitter news.

Yesterday a tragedy of never seen proportions has befallen on our humble household. The son s head of the family has passed away, causing great grief to his father; that also succumbed to a heart attack.

So, with great grief in my heart and now as the head of the Capuleto family, I invite you to their funeral tomorrow morning.

Yours truly.  
Margareth Capuleto

That was quite a surprise to me actually; as I had studied on the same school as Leandro Capuleto, I had feared I had been discovered already, but from what I saw, Dusk s luck had just turned to a completely new direction!

- Dusk, the situation is as follows. You master died, but you still belong to that family. I took a short air break to look for the right words you know I can t simply take you under my wing on the risk of causing a family war.  
- But, then why were you able to get Dawn? she replied with a frown on her face.  
- Because as you already know, she was found almost dead on MY property. This classifies as throwing it away, so I could clam Dawn to be mine but I have an idea regarding you. Do you want to stay at Dawn s side?  
- YES! she nodded and almost shouted I would do almost anything to stay at my big sis side!  
- Good, that is what I wanted to hear. The Capuleto s had some unfinished deals with us, you know customary credit between nobles now that he is dead, I could charge them to pay my debt but I am thinking into exchanging the WHOLE debit for you.  
- Wouldn t that make you have an outrageous debt?  
- Nope, actually it isn t a big debt actually. More like a favor I am sure they will understand should I carry on with our plan?  
- Richard mind if I ask why you helping a complete stranger?  
- Look a Dawn s smiling face; that is why! Our family we see everyone that is with us as part of a big family, not mere slaves! I care about al you guys! Having you by Dawn s side will make her very happy, so I don t see why not.  
- Yes then, you convinced me, go ahead as you wish Richard-sama!  
- Ok, my first order for you is to drop the sama stuff, I am equal to you guys and I treat you as part of my own, tomorrow after I am back from the funeral we will discuss things further ok?

Having said that I dismissed both Dawn and Dusk, I told Akira to go and have some free time and went to my bedroom to reflect a bit on the things that happened today.

After an hour dinner was ready, and we all ate to our hearts content; after my meal I dismissed everyone and asked Akira to follow me, as it was shower time. Akira became really happy, shower time was natural to her by now, she loved bathing me and being bathed by me.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened and after a while we were ready to go to bed, Akira s bed was right beside mine, as if something is needed during the night, she is near and ready to attend it.

I fell asleep quite quickly and I don t recall having any dreams, what I do recall though, was waking up with little sniffs and sobbing. I woke up and looked around, it was too dark to see anything though so, pressing a button I turned the lights on just to find Akira sobbing and whimpering on her bed.

I stood up and went to her bed to check what was going on, I sat next to her in the bed and gently touched her cat ears, in a way that was sure fire to relax her a bit; she indeed seemed more at ease but didn t put an end to her crying, so I gently asked her:

- Akira-chan what is bothering you? Are you hurting? Are you sad?  
- So Sorry Richard it s it s just that sometimes I miss mommy they did some horrible things to her.

I realized I still hadn t found out Akira s info, and seeing that as an excellent opportunity to get to know Akira more, I asked:

- Akira-chan, if it makes you feel better, share your pain with me I will gladly listen to you.  
- Won t I bother you Richard?  
- Not at all! Go ahead, I am all ears!  
- Ok then Richard I still can t recall it all but I will tell what I remember!  
- It all started Akira began saying one day, when mommy was late for bringing me food 


	9. Chapter 9

Akira began then telling what she could remember of her early life, which went like this:

Akira lived with her mom until some weeks ago, they were very poor, but her mom always managed to get them enough for a decent living, Akira noticed she was different from most of the kids for not having a father to call her own.

Her mom always told her that her daddy went on a trip and never came back, which Akira accepted as truth without asking further she was a kid but could notice the shadows that made her mommy s face get sadder every time that subject was brought up.

Her live was really regular for a poor kid. School, then helping at home, later playing and finally sleeping and it was a routine that was only disturbed 6 months ago, Akira s mom felt sick and went to the public hospital.

Sharp pain shot her belly, and all her worst fears came true when the doctor said that she had lung cancer that has spread to all her organs and since it took to long to be found out. Treatment was out of question as her mom was already in terminal stage of that illness.

Akira s mom entered desperation state, and decided to seek someone, to which Akira figured was a relative to take care of her little did I knew at that time of the narrative her life was undergoing a major change.

She arrived on a very refined and high status palace; Akira instantly knew that was a noble household. Was her relative a noble? If so, why mommy always choose to lead a poor and miserable life like that one?

Those questions stormed Akira s mind as her mom requested an audience with someone she never heard about, the family name was quite familiar, but she didn t manage to remember it as the facts of that night really traumatized her.

I remember I began sweating this kind of story was really familiar to him. Stories of people abused by corrupt nobles were always the gossip on parties and balls. I intuitively knew where this was heading and kept listening, now with my heart pounding like a hammer on my chest.

Her mom was summoned to a separated room, gave Akira a hug, the last one she was going to receive from her mom and was left behind. Not wanting to stay behind she followed her mom secretly it would be better if she hadn t.

She remembers very few of what happened there, but this is what she managed to recall from all of it:

Her mom is greeted be a handsome noble. She tells him what is going on, Akira remembers his face getting a big smile, and they hugged and did something that she though it was disgusting; they kissed!

A moment later screams were heard, Akira was held in place be someone and couldn t move at all, she felt terrified and began shouting on the top of her lungs, her mom turned around to look what was going on to be punched in the face and fall to the ground.

A man that seemed to be really old came out through one backdoor, took his glove and slapped the man that was hugging her mom, said some stuff to him; he yelled at him back, and some people also held in pinned down.

They proceeded to kick, punch and humiliate Akira s mom, and all she did in return was to shout Akira s name and try to reach her at all costs, she was bleeding from various spots on her wounded face, a big nasty wound on one of her ears.

The old guy proceeded to walk towards Akira, saying something about abusing this little thing in front of her mother . When she heard that, Akira s mother entered a frenzy state, and managed to free herself from her subjugators; and pounced towards the old man, ripping her claws on his face.

I big shout of pain was heard, and the man backhanded Akira s mother on the face using the back of his hand, she instantly flown 3 feet backwards. Akira was really shocked at that time; her voice was already lost as she couldn t shout any longer

What happened afterwards would be enough to permanently scar anyone mentally forever and from what I understood (as Akira herself just stated what she saw, she didn t know what was going on) was really brute, unnecessary and uncalled for.

Akira s mom had her clothes torn from her by the old man, much to the other one despair, and from what I understood; she was raped time after time by all the guards on that room. Right after all of them were done, one of them got a huge mace and squished her head open like a walnut.

A horror scream was heard on the room, it was the young man s one, his stare now was blank and empty Akira made it clear that he was no longer there, his body maybe, his soul on the other hand had left the rational field a good deal of time ago.

Akira had her dignity untouched from the looks of it but she did get carried away and thrown in the dungeon of that noble s property, she thinks she spent quite some time in there, when a couple of overgrown brutes caught her, washed and took him to the guy that sold them on the slave auction

I was in utter shock anyone that saw my face at that time would see a mix of terror, astonishment, rage and hatred poor Akira, at such an tender age needed to go through all that?!?! That was an absurd!

Little did I know back there but something moved inside of me and without thinking, I hugged Akira. It was a strong and firm hug; she was scared I would hurt her at first because she was shaking, but as soon as she noticed I just wanted to protect her, she relaxed.

I then took her on my arms, she yelped because she got a little scared, afraid I would drop her. I remember her nails sinking on my clothing; but not for hurting me, but to show she trusted me, she put her head on my chest and began purring. I took her to the other side of my bedroom like this and stopped in front of my piano.

She looked around, trying to figure out why I had stopped, I began lowering her on one edge of the piano, she seemed confused as to why I was doing that, but patiently sat there, and waited me sit in front of the piano. That was when I began explaining her:

-Akira-chan I understand how you feel; I lost my mommy when I was 8 years old. But what I really felt to understand you was losing Nina not long ago -Losing Nina made you sadder than losing your own mommy Richard?  
-Yes, because Nina has been together with me since I was a little boy. Every time I was sad with something, she would bring me here and play me this song. The same song I am playing you now.

Her tail began moving on a festive manner, her smile showed me how happy she was; her face had no signs of the past sadness covering it any longer, she was shining, and that made me so happy! With that mental image in mind I began playing her the same tune Nina did to me.

I remember how my fingers raced across the notes of the piano, Akira s smiling face made me forget my solitude cause by Nina s death Akira had that healing effect on me I could forget the world problems as long as she was there smiling the sweet trap had already been laid in front of me I was too dumb.

After a while the song ended, and I we both were pretty sleepy, so I decided to take Akira back to her bed. I gently placed her on the there and went to kiss her forehead, but as soon as I neared her she moved and we ended up giving a light kiss on the lips.

After all my face flushed red she said:

-You are a nice person Richard. I like you.

And then she turned around and closed her eyes and I stood up there, alone in the dark bedroom, trying to figure what the heck had happened, why my heart was racing and why I was so flustered about a little girl kiss. 


	10. Chapter 10

There stood I, in the middle of the room, flustered and with one heart that hammered my chest like an iron worker on busy days I recall never feeling what I felt at that moment, I decided it was of no use trying to think about it being so sleepy and tired, I just headed back to bed and began sleeping.

I woke up the following day feeling new, Akira as always was already up with the silver server with everything needed for my morning hygiene, I thanked her for doing her job so greatly done, and noticed she had a bright big smile on her face, she seemed really happy and that made me real happy we well.

None of the former storm clouds that made her sad were there any longer apparently. She was radiant like a newborn sun, and with the plan we agreed yesterday to have Dusk stay at Dawn s side I went for breakfast

Akira was ready to dig her milk in as soon as I let her. Dawn and Dusk were going to have some cookies and milk as well. If someone that didn t know the Montecchio family saw this scene; they would think this was a family, not a master / slave relationship.

After that was over, I went to wear my black funeral tuxedo and made Akira wear a nice, but discrete, black dress. Even on an occasion like this she was gorgeous! She looked like a little princess from far away; and the more time passed, the more I wanted Akira on my life.

The sun was up already, shining happily above all of us, good and evil. He did not seem to worry about funerals and sadness, he just shines everyday and that is how we are supposed to. Took Dusk with me to put our plan into action, and then hoped everything happened as planned.

Now that I think about it, I sure wished that things hadn t gone as well as they did, it would have prevented everything bad that happened afterwards. But then again, I am just getting ahead of myself; here is how things turned out:

Upon arrival, both Dusk and I agreed she would greet me AS if she was in the house the whole time, and doing it as well as possible to justify my arguments later when talking to Margareth asking to keep Dusk for the debt.

The funeral was simple considering the Capuleto are closest to the king family. Not much of great event, just closer family friends, the King himself and the family. One thing did strike as odd though; as the coffins were sealed with no way to look at the corpses.

This only happens in two occasions: When there is a rare and very contagious disease that took the person life; so that is done in order to prevent the illness to spread; or when there is an accident and the body is so mutilated that there is no way to even look at it without getting shocked.

I know that the son of the head of the Capuleto family died abruptly, probably meaning it was an accident that might have really damaged his body, so that would be no surprise for him being put on a sealed coffin; but his father died from a heart attack! Why there would be need of his body being hidden?

Once those thoughts crossed my mind, I spotted Margareth and walked to her, followed closely by Dusk. Margareth smiled faintly at me and we hugged; she was like an aunt for me, she was really nice to me when I went over to visit Leandro to play after school, and now destiny had made us meet again under such bad circumstances.

-Morning Margareth I used to call her by her first name due to our intimacy sorry to be visiting in such a bad moment, but I am here for anything you might need.  
-Oh thanks Rick she also used the nickname Leandro gave me I am glad you came as I needed a friend right now.  
-Sure! I replied and began putting my plan into motion I would like to talk something with you, think you got some time tomorrow?  
-Tomorrow I will be moving to west Veronica, I don t want to stay here after I spent so much time on this same house with my husband wouldn t it be better if we talked today after this? If you are not busy that is Rick.  
-Sure it wouldn t bother me. I was just thinking you might didn t want to talk today. But fine with me, shall I go to your meeting room at 5 pm?  
-Sure that is great with me Rick, I shall be waiting!

Then all that was left for me to do was wait the arrival of 5 pm, Dusk didn t leave my side for a moment, and that really got noticed by Margareth (It is common on events like these that the noble house assign one slave to stay with each of the visitors, so Margareth though Dusk, even being new to this whole stuff, was doing her job instinctively)

After the burial itself people started to pay the last respects to the family grave and were leaving. Twenty minutes later, I was the only guest still there; when asked if I wanted something by the house maid slaves, I told I was appointed for a talk with Margareth. I was taken to the meeting room and five minutes later she showed up wearing a black dress.

She was a mature woman already, on her near sixties brown hair with dark eyes, she was rather small, but that was normal for women from her generation. She greeted me with a smile and then sat across the table and said:

-Ok Rick, I am all ears now, how can I help you?

Thinking carefully on what to say I began, while stepping with utmost care.

-Margareth, I wasn t planning on having this conversation so soon so please forgive me is I am sounding insensible, but seeing you are moving to west Veronica, I would like to settle some subjects before it happens.  
-Alright - she replied as she sighted slightly I had a feeling this talk would take place. It has to do with the business my late husband had with you right?  
-Yes I replied while nodding.  
-Well, I cannot say how much we owe you, but you must be aware that this sudden tragedy has made us very low on funds; I am sure that since our family has always had great relations I believe we can figure something

I stopped her right at that word; the opening I wanted just had presented itself to me and I wasn t going to lose it.

-That is exactly what I had in mind Margareth I said, carefully measuring my own words we always had great business and relations in the past of our family history! That is why I am going to offer you a deal.

From the looks of it, I had her complete attention focused on me, I noticed she had a big expectation on what I was about to say, because she could sense I was being friendly and trying to also help her at the same time.

-Go ahead she replied I am all ears.  
-Simply putting Margareth, since this is a time for pain for you, I will consider your debt cleared if you do me one small favor.

She had a weird look on her face but I kept going without giving her time to think.

-I want one of your slaves that caught my attention today. She was really nice and her work was one as a pro and since I lost one of my best maids, I was thinking she might be perfect for her place.  
-But Rick she began talking while frowning a bit isn t a single slave a little too little for all the credit you have with us?  
-Consider it a proof of the friendship of our families Margareth. I wanted to help you and I also liked that slave a lot.  
-Oh! She said smirking lightly I understand now Rick, so if you insist I won t be against it, who is this slave you want?  
-Her name is Dusk; she is the inumimi you have seen with me the whole day today.  
-Well, I am ok with it Rick, if you want, just sign these papers and we are deal. Brings Dusk here she ordered one of the maids that were in there with us while I signed the papers.

Moments later Dusk was entering the room and told that her ownership was mine now, and with the papers on my hand I could take her with me. A little after that, Dusk and I left the Capuleto household and headed home.

Even though Dusk is always quiet and reserved, she was smiling; she was really trying hard not to let those emotions overflow. Her plans backfired when, noticing she was on the verge of tears, stood in front of her, looked her deep in the eyes and said:

-I am glad for both you and Dawn, welcome aboard, let s be a big happy family shall we?

Just after I said that I hugged her, and all her pent up feelings erupted, and all tears that she kept inside came outside on my chest, drenching it. Her biggest fears didn t come true, her beloved big sis was safe, and hell even her was safe too! She began believing she could trust people, Richard Montecchio at the very least.

We finally made it home, where both Akira and Dawn were overjoyed with the news, Dusk and Dawn hugged each other and cried in joy, even little Akira was crying so happy she was. We had won a hard battle, but this time they were the victors.

I headed to my bedroom, saying everyone had a free evening from work that day, I already had called a food catering service and we were having a party tonight to commemorate Dusk joining us.

I stood there laid down on my bed for about 10 minutes when someone knocked at my door I said it was ok to come in and then I noticed Dawn entering, wearing a strange outfit. It wasn t her uniform; it was more like a robe. A bit surprised with her visit I asked:

-Oh, hi there Dawn I said while standing up how can I help you?  
-Rick - she said with tears on her eyes, but happiness tears I am really grateful for what you have done to 2 poor souls like me and my little sister.  
-Don t mention it, I just wanted to help!  
-Then she began saying I I re-really want to thank you fo-for your help!!!

Having said that she let the robe, which was actually a towel, fall to the ground revealing her naked body under it. 


	11. Chapter 11

For a moment I though I heard my heartbeats stopped for a moment. Dawn was NAKED right in front of me! I didn t know what to make of the situation. I didn t understand what Dawn meant by that that is until the middle of my legs began feeling real uncomfortable and I remembered what the other slave couples did

And it hit me again, that was the second slave that managed to get me horny and at first my primal instincts almost took over and I almost jumped at her to finally know what is to have sex for the first time.

But then again the mere thought of doing something that would have a chance to hurt Dawn made me stop instantly. How could I do to her what I exactly criticized on other nobles! I decided then to do something I saw on movie once, hoping it wouldn t make her feel upset about it.

-Dawn, you don t know how happy I am feeling right now, hearing you saying that.

Then, I began walking towards her; she closed her eyes and waited. Tears kept rolling down her face. I noticed they weren t fear tears of what my actions or myself, but a mixture of fear of the unknown, excitement and happiness.

I noticed her breasts were quite big for her age, her light brown hair was shining, and she smell shampoo. Every inch of my body wanted me to grab her right now and there, but somewhat my feelings told me I needed to wait. With that in mind, I got behind her.

I touched her shoulders, she began trembling and I felt she was afraid of what was going to happen. Although what happened afterwards wasn t exactly what she was expecting; with a quick hand movement she was once again covered on the same towel she dropped.

She was totally caught off guard with that outcome; as soon as she noticed she was covered once again Dawn turned around and looked at me with mixed feelings; as not sure what to make out of this, after some moments of hesitation she finally said:

-Oh! I understand she looked and tears resumed falling down what was I thinking? This time her voice sounded sad, really sad.  
-Dawn I really -Don t worry Rick she cut between my answer I perfectly understand - she made a mention to run away, but I was standing right in front of the door so she had no where to run.  
-I am not attractive and what the hell I am a slave for damn s sake! How could someone as -That is not the problem here Dawn -Someone as special as you wanting something with -I am telling you Dawn; that is not the problem! I began getting a very sad feeling inside me.  
-Someone as ugly poor and dirty like me - tears kept falling down her face and I felt a real sadness inside my heart.

Dawn fell down her knees and began crying real hard this time, and I was frozen, unable to properly react to what was happening. For the first time in my life, my rational mind wasn t giving me the answers I needed. That is why that seeing that someone I cared about suffering, I decided to let my emotional mind take control for the first time.

I kneed in front of Dawn, she must have heard something moving in front of her and as soon as she looked forward I firmly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her mouth passionately, at first I just placed my lips over hers.

Dawn tensed all her muscles when I got her by the shoulders, and opened her eyes wide too! She must probably have thought I was going to beat and spank her like the Silva s did, but I actually kissed her! At first she didn t believe that was happening; someone as nice as me kissing her? But as soon as reality kicked in she relaxed, and closed her eyes, her arms fell alongside her body and she opened her mouth.

The kiss then went to French kiss style, our tongues searched for each other and I could feel her breath on my nose. After moments that felt like ages (that was my 3rd kiss after all!) our lips parted from each other, Dawn stood there for a moment, as if kissing the air to make the sensation linger longer.

I managed to try to regain my breath, but it seemed really hard to; Dawn also was fighting to get more air, she was panting and her face was really cute with those closed eyes as if still feeling the taste of my mouth on hers

She opened her eyes and tried to say something, but if utterly failed. She had eyes that were asking: Why? I then decided to talk to her now, that she seemed calmer:

-Dawn, now that you are calm I want you to listen to me until I am done alright?  
-Y-Yes! She answered and lowered her puppy ears, as if she was getting ready to be scolded.  
-Dawn, the only reasons I didn t pounce you right from the start you got naked in front of me are that first: I didn t want to betray Dusk trust in me. One of her biggest fears was of you losing your dignity to some corrupt abusing noble.  
-Second and most importantly: I don t want your first time to happen with someone because you are just grateful to him, it needs to be special, it needs to have feelings into it and doing this just to accept your gratitude felt like putting me on the same level as those I keep criticizing. Do you understand now Dawn-chan?  
-Y-yeah - She replied while nodding.  
-Thanks for being such a great person Rick no wonder your family are so well loved among our enslavened people. You guys are really nice and caring can I ask one thing Rick?  
-Sure, go ahead I told her.  
-If there are feelings involved would you d-do it with someone on slave . Status?  
-I wouldn t - I replied and amended before she had time to say anything just because I see none as slaves, but as people with souls, needs, feelings and desires. As long as these conditions are met, I would get involved enough to be in a relationship with them.  
-Thanks Rick! Dawn said with a bright smile on her face I will get ready for the party, see you there!

Having said that Dawn, still covered in nothing but her towel, left my room, visible happier if that was even possible and humming a song she knew, while me had one of the biggest wood one could ever have. What my perceptions failed to show me, and that could have made a whole difference was that there was a pair of eyes watching the whole time, a tail shaking nervously and twitchy ears...

The food was delivered and Dusk stuff shortly after, I arranged things as to Dusk share the same room as Dawn, so they could be together again! That made them both smile and giggle, with all the chat they had to do!

I was helping unpack Dusk s stuff, everything was going smoothly until I grabbed one of the boxes that read: Dusk secrets , needless to say that made me giggle and fuelled my curiosity was what would make a girl like Dusk keep as a secret, so I said:

-Dusk secrets, huh? I am going to check it right away! And proceeded to open the box.  
-Noooo! Don t open that one! screamed a blushing Dusk while rushing at my direction.

Dusk apparently miscalculated the distance between me and her and ended up crashing against me and the box, making tons of stuffed animals fly around the whole room.

-Stuffed animals? I, Dawn and Akira said that in unison.

For Dusk biggest despair, her biggest secret has just been found out; she loves stuffed animals and collecting them! She quickly turned into a lovely shade of red from one dog ear to another and then Dawn exploded on uncontrollably laughter, followed suit be Akira and I.

Poor Dusk realized there was no use trying to hide it, just sat there blushing hard and feeling embarrassed when I finally managed to stop laughing I told her:

-Dusk, I never imagined you would have this kind of stuff with you! But it makes you even more feminine than I though!

Blushing even further she just stood there looking embarrassed and cute. After a while both sisters were well placed and together as long as their life times allowed them to. Akira was happy, but I totally noticed she was forcing herself to be happy, something probably was bothering her, and I would find out eventually what later.

A big party took place afterwards, with the current trend music playing loudly, enough food for everyone to feast for hours straight; not to mention the endless and endless alcohol beverages we had in stock for everyone.

I made those parties to help promote union within our household, and it really worked! Almost all the time my supporters were happy and content working their fullest for the well being of the noble name Montecchio.  
This was the first party that Nina wasn t there to be with me and share the joys of being together and that thought made me really sad there was a party going on around me but again I felt empty inside, even Dawn tried to cheer me up, to no avail. Later Dusk came to check if I needed something and shyly left afterwards.

Not even Akira managed to bring me out of it, what was weird considering the wonders she did to me lately. Their effort worked the magic of at least trying to make me fight against this depression, so I left my seat and went to drink with my workers.

Last time when I got to drink that much with them was 2 years when there were 3 marriages between slaves on our household (something that was only allowed on mine, no other noble left that happen) and I decided that being with them sharing the happiness was the right thing to do. This time was a festive happiness time, so that is why I decided to do it again.

On these parties, everyone respected all others, never ever we had a problem with drunk people doing wrong things because of drunkenness, we didn t keep an eye on anyone, as everybody knew how to behave.

So I began drinking to my heart content, and to party and dance along with everyone, Dawn danced with me, I kidnapped Dusk to do the same, she was shy at first, but ended dancing clumsy at first even Akira ended up dancing with me. I drank a lot and the last thing I remember was when I ended dancing with Akira and told her I was heading to the bedroom.

I woke up on the following day with the sound of the birds feeling like they were nails sinking into my skull. I had such a terrible hangover that I was thinking I would never drink again in my life (like the other times I drank, but never was able to fulfill that promise).

I woke up, and weirdly enough Akira wasn t holding the silver server with my stuff, as a matter of fact she wasn t even on the bedroom that strike as odd, but as soon as I looked at the clock I noticed that it was WAY past the usual time I wake up, so I figured she went to do some of her chores just to be entirely ready to take care of me once I was up.

I looked at the mirror and noticed I was naked. Wondering about it for a moment I felt the smell of drinks mixed with puke, meaning I probably puked a lot and was put on bed as I was at that moment, I must have passed out from drunkenness

I was looking me horrible hangover face on the mirror and while I was at it I saw something strange there was a pair of cat ears on my cat, right under the bed sheets, black ones at that. My first thought was: What the fuck? And then I went there to investigate.

As soon as I neared the bed I noticed it moving a little, sounded like breathing, that little small purring surely belonged Akira but what was she doing on my bed? I wasn t able to recall anything at all aside saying I was heading back to my bed.

Decided to find out what was going on I took the blankets slowly, after it was completely taken out what I saw made me freeze in utter disbelief and for a moment I didn t know what shocked me more. If it was Akira lying naked on my bed or the little stains of blood between her legs and the bed sheets 


	12. Chapter 12

I was frozen, totally dead on my tracks; a sweat broke on my brow and for the first time in my whole life I simply didn t know what to think, my brain had stopped, unable to accept what reality was showing it.

My soul was yelling: What the hell happened to MY AKIRA!!!!!! And it kept going in vicious circles on who was the one responsible for what just happened, why and when waiting for me to lower my guard and while I was in this thinking that, my muttering made Akira wake up.

At first she didn t recognize where she was, she looked and saw her bed and probably noticed she wasn t in it. She tried to move, but a sharp pain shot between her legs, which made her reach her crotch area and place her hands over it.

But what really hurt me most was when she looked to my side and saw me. She lowered her ears instantly and began trembling and shaking, and she cowered, small tears formed in her tiny eyes and I noticed she was trying really hard not to break down crying in front of me.

I tried to say something, anything at all! But nothing managed to leave my mouth. Akira was there hurt in a way my brain still didn t manage to acknowledge and all I was able to do was to stare at her blankly, my empty soul now had no comfort to offer her in such a time of need.

What she made right afterwards made me even sadder; she slowly tried to stand up. It was visible she was in pain; she couldn t keep her legs together at all, and was walking really weirdly. Despite of that, and what might have happened, she went to the accessories table, got the silver server, put everything there the same way she does everyday and brought it to me for my morning hygiene, as if nothing ha happened, although I noticed she was still shaking.

I got the server from her tiny hands, her shaking got stronger and the fear her face was showing was too much for me to bear, so I decided to go do my morning hygiene already. I was leaving for my bathroom, but before entering I noticed Akira was still frozen in the same spot she was when she gave me the server.

I turned around and summoned all strength to at least try to talk to her, that silence was killing me more than anything I had ever experienced, so I said while reaching out to her:

-Akira, I can -SORRY! RICHARD I AM SORRY! Akira began shouting as soon as I said that FORGIVE ME! DON T BE MAD AT ME! SORRY! I WON T DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE DON T BE MAD AT ME!

Akira then just fainted, yes just like that. It was awful, it hurt me more than one can imagine. Not needed to mention I threw the server to the air and called my doctor as soon as possible and 20 minutes later he was there.

He stayed with Akira alone on my bedroom for good 30 minutes, which seemed like centuries for me, Akira was the only thing that crossed my mind. That did not go unnoticed to Dawn, as she neared me and asked on the sweetest tone of voice I can remember in my whole life:

-Rick, I know I am no one to be directing to you like that she said but I never saw you so worried in my whole life can someone like me be of any help?

She said that and opened her arms as if showing she was there to offer me a bit of comfort, and at that stage of the game, care is all I needed, and I gladly took Dawn s offer and began crying quietly at her right shoulder. I was really hurt deep inside. Never, on Montecchio history we had a case of slave abuse and I was the first idiot to break tradition.

After I calmed down I told Dawn what happened, her face was a mix of shock and disbelief. But not even once I heard her saying a bad word about me, she hugged me again and kept telling me that if anything actually happened, it was a very unfortunate event, and that I shouldn t bear any guilty of it.

Dawn words had a really soothing effect on my soul. I managed to stay calm enough to wait the doctor come to me and tell that Akira was fine, she was just overly stressed with something and all that was needed was a bit of rest, he had given her some medicine, and that should be enough for her to sleep soundly until tomorrow.

After the doctor went away, Dawn asked me:

-Now that the doctor is gone, we need to wait Akira to wake up to really understand what happened.  
-No! I replied energetically if even the fear of that something might happen to her again made her flip like that, I am not taking chances for it to happen again.  
-You have a point there Dawn pondered but understanding what happened could help quite a lot to relieve your conscience Rick, don t you think?  
-Yeah but unless someone saw or recorded it we won t - stopped my sentence right there.  
-What is it Rick? Dawn asked.  
-We actually might have it recorded I replied that and ran towards the security room.

Dawn was totally clueless as of what was going on, but while running I explained that all rooms have security cams, as in the past some enemies of our family (especially nobles that were against our slave treating conduct) tried to invade and kill my grandparents.

Since them we had a tight security, and with the advent of technology, cams were set up and even a computer system to automatically scan for faces and detect intruders, even one set up word said in audible voice by me would trigger the quiet alarm, and cops would be here in matters of minutes.

Right when I entered the central room, I was prompted for a facial, digital and retinal scan, after my identity was confirmed, I sat on the chair that was occupied by the man from the security company hired for that job and began searching the history for yesterday s events, and eventually found all of it, and from the 3 cams installed there as well.

But they were encoded in a way, that just my personal laptop and a few of the security computers could watch it, so I just saved it quickly to a DVD, took Dawn by the hand and headed my room to watch it as soon as possible.

Midway on my path Stephan called me, he seemed flustered about something, and he had the wireless phone on his hand, apparently someone was calling me, and urgently.

-Hello? I replied the phone Oh it is you Matt! What can I do for you so early?  
-What?!?! I continued I had totally forgotten about it! Oh my fucking God! I will be there in 30 minutes ok? Hold them on their seat and say we had a problem.

Due to all this drinking and Akira s problem I had TOTALLY forgotten that today we had a serious and important meeting at the noble chapel, where details about the new project the Montecchio family had in store and if everything happened as planned, we would par Capuleto economical power in no time.

Not that we were on a dispute, but it was always good to be powerful as not to be eaten by the not-so-good nobles on the court. With those thoughts on my mind, Dawn and me (Dawn was the second on command when Akira wasn t available) headed to the chapel, praying people hadn t given up on waiting for this late noble.

Upon arrival, Matt greeted me and we ran upstairs, they were all waiting for a good 1 hour. Thanks God they were all eager to deal with our family, so that didn t pose as a problem and the meeting went real smoothly.

There was a small problem though, for the construction of our factories, the people living on the area would need to be relocated, and they weren t up for it, they lived their whole lives there and didn t want to move after all that time.

They wanted me, the noble himself and not some representative, to go there and negotiate with them, because they believed that my word would be much more valid than someone that isn t I. I agreed to it, just asked them for me to leave tomorrow (as they want it done today) so I could fix a little problem I had at home.

With that in mind I headed home, with the ever ready to help Dawn right beside me. Upon arrival Saori and Kikuri greeted me and updated me on Akira s condition, she had awaken, but was really afraid of me, which I figured it was perfectly normal.

I needed to talk to her, to at least beg for forgiveness from her. I was really regretting having drank that much, as it led me to hurt my poor little Akira, I was right in the middle of those thoughts when Saori had a great idea:

-Why someone that isn t you talk to her before you do?  
-That way Kikuri, Saori s twin sister continued that person can try to calm Akira enough to talk you!  
-That is a good idea actually I pondered but I wonder who it would be the one to do it -I am going Rick Dawn said Akira loves me and Dusk, so I am sure she will at least try to listen to me.  
-Thanks Dawn, I am really glad you came to our family everyday you prove to be really priceless. I will be waiting at the living room with the news.  
-Ok, count on me Rick.

Dawn went to my bedroom to talk to Akira. I was pretty sure what I did had set Akira to be completely traumatized and in horror of being with me, and that made me even more depressed by the hour, as I was cherishing Akira more than almost everything I always had in my whole life. But I had only myself to blame, so now I would have to live with that.

I was going to decide what to do after I talked to her, and after about 10 minutes Dawn left my room and beckoned me to enter, that Akira wanted to talk to me now, she was feeling better enough to have a chat with me.

I entered my room; it was bright now, as Dawn had opened the curtains. Small Akira was lying on her bed, but she jumped out of it and ran to the center of the room as soon as she saw me. I noticed she was still tense, but determined to talk to me; that really made me happy, she was showing much more maturity I had ever expected.

She was wearing her white pajamas, the one I bought especially for her, and that brought tears to my eyes, she looked adorably cute on that why she needs to be so cute and proper after what I have done! I was only making the pain in my heart more and more unbearable! But then again I stepped forward decided on to fix the barbaric error I made.

I then walked towards her; Dawn was staying on the back of the room, watching us and trying not to interfere with anything at all, I thank her for that. Akira was tensing up at each step I took. Trying to make her feel more at easy, I was going to say something, but she began:

-Sorry Rick! I know I shouldn t but I did! Sorry! Don t be mad at me!  
-Akira, sorry, I don t know what happened at all but I am not mad at you at all! If we can talk, we can understand each other, I am pretty sure of it!  
-You don t remember Rick? She asked.  
-Nothing at all! So please, do not be afraid of me?  
-But but but now if I tell you THEN you will be mad at me!  
-I don t think so, but being here without knowing anything at all is really making me worried! Can t we talk things here? I promise I won t be mad at you!  
-Promise?  
-By Nina that is in the heavens I swear!

That made Akira relax quite a bit, she got herself a bit away and asked me to sit somewhere as she thought it was a long story. I did as she suggested and sat on the chair that belonged to my late father, I told Dawn to follow suit and she sat on a simple wooden chair that was there for late night work for the personal caretaker when needed.

Akira then made sure she had our attention and began walking back and forward. She seemed unsure of how to even begin, and that was getting me even more worried. Her little mind probably didn t know how to describe what happened, but then again she said:

-I was just afraid Richard, that you might be mad at me!  
-Why would I be mad at you Akira? I doubt you could have done something to make me THAT upset at you, even though I can t remember anything at all!  
-So you don t remember?  
-Nope, not at all.  
-Well, I will tell you then Richard! Akira has done something terrible!

That caught me totally off guard. I was expecting her to be accusing me of doing something terrible, of harming and traumatizing her, but then she said she did something terrible? What the hell happened here yesterday?

-Richard, forgive me I was a terrible girl yesterday. 


	13. Chapter 13 and 14

Again I was totally lost; how could Akira-chan, someone as sweet and adorable as her have done something so bad to make her feel a bad girl? These thoughts really consumed me. And apparently Akira couldn t find the right words to explain what she wanted to, that was when I felt something on my right jacket pocket.

I asked Akira to wait some moments and examined it. It was the DVD I recorded earlier! With all that confusion that happened today I had totally forgotten about it! With that we could at the same time watch exactly what happened and ask Akira for details! Thinking that I suggested her:

-Akira, I have here a recording of what happened yesterday I said while taking out the disc from my pocket want to watch it with us, while you can explain anything that is needed?

I saw Akira tensing, probably because she though that seeing what happened might make me feel mad at her, but I quickly reassured her it would be ok, and I would always keep my promise not to be mad at her, no matter what she did.

-O-Ok Richard - She replied us D-do it!

With Akira s approval I then proceeded and inserted the DVD in the driver of my laptop. I needed then to run a quick decoding program to make it able for us to watch its contents. After about 10 minutes, it was completely decoded and ready for watching, so both Akira and Dawn neared and began watching with great attention:

The cam that got the images was one that was right beside the chair I was sitting right now, it was set in a way the big TV screen ahead of me would be shown, as well anything that happens near my chair, I will now state the contents of the recording:

The room is empty, there is sound of music outside, but none is on. Moments later a bang is heard at the door it keeps going on for some minutes finally, whatever was trying to open de door, managed to do it.  
A minute later, I walk in, totally drunk and it was visible that I wasn t feeling well. Right after I entered, I managed somewhat to make it to the bathroom, and from the sounds recorded, I was puking, badly about later Akira came in, she went to check on me. From what was recorded, I managed to tell her something, and she confirmed I said I was alive and I was going to be ok, I just told her to be on stand by in case I needed her.

She said she barely understood what I told her, but went and sat on the place reserved for her to work, moments later I left bathroom and headed to my dad s sofa, the same one I was sitting right now, I very drunkenly told Akira she could go to sleep, that I would call her if needed and that I was going to watch some TV.

Akira then kissed my cheek, and went to bed, as I told her, she yawned before sleeping and purring like a little cat. I stood there about 60 minutes without moving at all, it was then I got up and almost fell, turned into the shelves direction and picked up something there.

-Wait a moment I said while looking at the screen what did I take there?

I clicked some buttons to stop the image and zoomed in what I was holding; it was visibly a DVD case, but what would the drunk me look at? It wasn t clear what was it, from the angle the cam was positioned all I could see was a box. Knowing we wouldn t get much from this scene I decided to let the movie roll for a bit.

I opened the box that I had in my hand and after a big of effort managed to take out the disc stored there; and after much more effort I opened the DVD player and just as a miracle can happen, the DVD entered the player. Still really dizzy I headed back to the seat.

I was lucky, the cam was set in a way we could easily see what the screen was showing. With that in mind the screen lit and for a moment all we had the blue screen with the player manufacturer logo saying loading and after about 20 seconds it began.

The Capuleto family insignia appeared on the screen, and even I on my alcoholic stupor managed to notice something out of the ordinary happened, my drunken eyes almost jumped out of their orbs and I recognized that face it was Leandro Capuleto s face!

So THAT was what he gave me as a birthday present not long ago! I had completely forgotten about that! That was collecting dust for a good one month now. That made me realize I neglected to appreciate the present he gave me while he was still alive. Well at least now, after his death, I was going to see what the hell he gave me.

He began saying something that went on these lines:

Greetings Rick, it has been a long time since we last talked! I miss you pal, our adventures to hunt for the hidden treasure, remember that? Those were good times, weren t they? I also miss when we grew up and became teens I would flirt with every noble girl I could find, and as soon as I got myself in trouble you would use your diplomacy skills to help me out of the tight stop.

Sorry to be getting all weird on your happy birthday video; but I would like you to know that you are very special to me Richard, your friendship is something that I will carry forever inside my heart, and if there is something I would you never to change, is that you be yourself. Because it s that guy that I learned to respect as a person and a friend.

I had some great time with you, and I am inviting you to my house as soon as you see this, be it hours from after I give this to you or years, I shall be waiting for your visit, even though I know that opposing me, you are a very responsible man and would never slack up your job as a house head well I fear Capuleto family will be in trouble once my dad hands this title to me.

Needless to say, I am giving you this as a present. I asked one friend of mine to record these videos for you, they show things you are not really used to, but I am sure you will be needing this soon otherwise you might go insane pal! So without further ado, here is what I have in stored for you! See you later Rick, May Godspeed is with you!

I was in tears, in the video and outside it; I liked Leandro a lot, even though I never demonstrated it much as my own upbringing made me reserved about my feelings but seeing him opening up like that, especially after such a tragedy had befallen his household I then kept watching the tape. And the following events really surprised me.

At that point Leandro s face disappeared, and a title showed up in the big plasma TV: Hot, naughty and willing hot slaves! and some really spicy scenes began playing as some sort of preview of the movie that was about to play.

I began laughing out loud, again both in the movie (but in a drunk way) and outside of it. So THAT was what he meant about not going insane! Well I will admit, some of the chicks presented on the movie really made me uncomfortable, and for some odd reason, I didn t stop the video at all on the tape probably effect of the alcohol; as I was not too found of slave porn movies.

Actually I seemed amused by what I was seeing. And the girls on the video also didn t have that forced face on them, really seemed they were into it. Seeing the girls pleasure faces made me uncomfortable on the video too, as I unzipped my pants and began touching my thing.

-Dawn, if you don t feel comfortable with what you watching right now I said you can leave.  
-No replied Dawn while shaking her head I don t mind at all, I really want to understand what happened is all.

After about a little time, Akira got up. I probably didn t notice, because my eyes were still staring non-stop the screen. I was visibly turned on by the movie, but Akira got up and stayed sat there for some moments before actually standing up.

-I am thirsty Akira said in a low tone of voice I will drink water before going back to bed.

And even though the water bottle, which is kept in case I or Akira wants to drink water during the night, is behind my sofa and Akira didn t notice what was going on with me at all first, and she got herself in front of the small table that had the bottle; and getting on her tip toes she tried to reach the bottle. With a bit of effort, she managed to get it.

This is where I saw something weird. There were two bottles over there! And that is a problem as it never had more than the water bottle! I frozen the image and zoomed at the bottle Akira was holding; after looking intently at it I gasped. So THAT is where my French bottle of wine went to! It hadn t shown on this video, but I came to the bedroom earlier before to get something and forgot it there, as I recall it clearly since it was way before I got drunk.

Just as she grabbed the bottle a loud moan was heard from the video, Akira s attention was immediately directed to the sounds direction (note: she was currently behind my chair, so I was blocking her vision) so she just came to my side to be able to watch the same thing I was watching, with the bottle of wine on her hands (she seemed to think she was holding the water one)

From that angle Akira s face was quite visible, and if it was possible I could say her jaw just dropped on the floor, she was looking at the screen where a hot naked nekomimi girl with blonde hair and fur and blue eyes was moaning and touching herself, visibly having fun with herself.

Akira was totally clueless on what was happening, so she decided to ask me:

-What is she doing Richard?  
-She is *hic* touching herself I replied very drunk and apparently I lost all common sense, as I still had my thing out and a kid as watching porn.  
-But - Akira continued, beginning to blush why they touch themselves?  
-Pro ba bly to play and have fun - said, and practically fainted as soon as I said that.

Those words play and fun made Akira s curiosity peak, she asked if she could keep watching, and on the verge of sleeping I just said a faint yeah so Akira just sat on the ground right beside me, and put be bottle on her mouth (she had totally forgotten to get a glass, so curios she was) and took a big amount of wine from it.

It was then when she noticed that she got the wrong bottle. She started coughing and almost chocked she got almost half of the wine that was still inside the bottle. She just tossed it while coughing and forgot about it, she was making frowning faces to the taste of it.

The girl on screen was totally having fun, and it visibly made Akira become restless, she was moving her legs as it was clear she couldn t keep then closed for much longer. Feels like when I am on bath with Richard. She said and when her curiosity reached the biggest peak possible, she got her pajamas and got naked on the same spot.

It was also noticeable that the wine had began kicking in as her face was flustered and she was getting really red, her tail would wag lazily from side to side and with big round eyes she looked at the screen and decided to mimic what she was seeing there.

At first she just began touching herself in the same way the woman on the movie was, she was playing with her crotch, and it was visible that she began breathing weird, and more rapidly, she began touching her just blooming chest with the other hand, as she lied down on the floor.

It Akira and Dawn were showing a very lovely shade of red near me, but as soon as I paused and looked at them, all I saw was the keep going look at their faces, so without further ado I resumed the play

Akira began letting little gasps as she began to actually use her finger to touch around the crotch area, she seemed a bit unsure as to where to touch exactly, that is until she found a small area, and as soon as that was felt her body shivered and she let out a little moan, a sweet and malice less moan.

She began moving her finger on that spot, and at each time her little finger would move up and down that little spot her body would tremble, her cat ears would twitch and little moans would escape her little mouth, with her other hand, she was pinching her already erect little nipples, and rupture and joy were noticeable on her face.

She was somewhat seeing what was done on screen too, and as soon as the nekomimi girl there inserted her finger inside her own crotch to rub right the entrance of it, Akira did the same and at that same time she arched her back, she had a face that was trying to show she was blowing, it began trembling and her breathing really quickened as well she let out a big Ahhhhhhhhhhhh and with big convulsions she just lean limp on the floor with ragged breathing.

-Did Akira just cum? Dawn asked totally unembarrassed about it.  
-D-Did I what Dawn? Akira asked confused.  
-I guess so from the looks of it. I replied.

That still didn t explain why Akira had blood stains on her legs, so we decided to let the movie playing.

Akira needed a good 5 minutes to be able to move again, she was looking rather messy all hairs messed and all, and by that time the movie has changed to another thing, and that was a real unfortunate coincidence, now the nekomimi girl was being asked to sit on the nekomimi guy member, as to ride him, and the girl said: It is sure fun! and proceeds to do the sitting but very slowly.

Akira was already really high because of the wine, and all her shyness must have gone to space because she didn t lose time to follow suit. Hey she said if the nekomimi girl sure was having fun, I was going too! And as soon as those thoughts crossed her mind she climbed the sofa I was in and doing exactly as the nekomimi girl in the movie she slowly lowered herself on my member.

At that time it all came back to me in a jolt of lightning that crossed my mind, from that point everything was clear and I could remember everything and what seemed like a dream had turned into reality!

As soon as the head touched her crotch I felt a strong lightning of pleasure running through my body directed at my mind, enough to set me enough attention to be able not to faint again, and what do I see? Akira-chan naked, rubbing her crotch on the tip of my cock, she was finding it rather hard to do, as in the movie it slipped in easily, and even though she was wet it was a really tight hole to enter.

Everything was helped by the hands of fate when the rubbing on the tip of my cock tickled repeatedly the same spot she was fingering, and after a couple of minutes trying to sit on my lap she began trembling again, her breathing got rigged again and the shaking was much more fierce this time and the moan AHHHHHHHHHH this time was really louder.

It was a fact that she lost all strength she had left and got her legs limp. Unable to hold her in position any longer she simply let her body descend with all her weight on my member, and since she was rather wet it slipped in instantly, which made Akira gasp for air, as she just impaled herself with me, and from her faces it was clear it was hurting quite a bit her; but the alcohol took my reasoning away a long time ago.

I seemed to think that Akira was the girl from the video, even though they were completely different, at least alcohol didn t take away my love and care for poor Akira, and since she had no strength to rise, I just began fingering the same spot the movie girl was on previous scenes. Akira froze; she though I was sleeping, and seeing I was woken made her look directly to the wine bottle.

-R-R-R-Richard!!! I am - she began trying to explain.  
-Shh just relax *hic* and enjoy

Akira obediently did as she was told and stood still, still letting small ouch escape her mouth. Which soon turned to the little moans again; fueling my desire even further, a desire I have had for long, but never had courage to. Bastard Leandro, he always got what he wanted well at least I would get with someone I liked, I thought.

Akira s face was really showing she was beginning to feel even less pain and for the first time in a lifetime I desired one of my slaves, it was a strong feeling and it tried to take over me. In the end I didn t lose to it, as I didn t do what my lustful wishes demanded me, but I didn t win either; as I succumbed to doing part of what my wish wanted.

My hands instinctively reached for Akira s ass, and I still can recall the smooth silky feeling of her white soft butt skin against my fingers, she yelped as it was a sensation she never had, of course I cleaned her ass plenty of times on showers, but this time my hand was sexually reaching for her ass and that made she feel different things.

I remember she blushed a little more, just to be taken by utter surprise when I raised her a bit, enough for only the tip of my shaft is inside her, then lowered her once again. As soon as I did that her face squirmed and I began repeatedly doing it, up and down slowly, to which Akira would say:

-R-Richard it it hurts -Want *hic* me to stop? *hic* - I replied.  
-N-No it feels weird down here good. While her ears twitched.

After a couple of minutes, I was feeling great, I was in control and I didn t feel like I was going to lose it, Akira s face turned much more one of a complete rapture rather than pain, and when I let go of her ass, she began moving it on her own, and that would also mean that she could control the amount of pressure to compensate in pleasure the pain she was feeling.

-You are so pretty Akira-chan *hic.  
-T-Thaaaank Richard - her face showed me a big smile.

Akira was so damned tight! I could feel every spasm of her inner walls around my member and from what I could tell I wasn t going to be able to hold it much longer, I felt every muscle on my body tense and contract, so I knew I was going to climax, in order to make Akira feel like I was, I began pinching her clitoris lightly like the guy in the movie was doing, and in response she began grinding against my fingers and member trying to feel it even more. Almost immediately she began almost shouting:

-R-Richa rd-sama something weird is coming it s big -You *hic* ok Akira -chan?  
-It is coming RICHARD! IT IS COMING! I AM GOING TO PEE!

And right as she said that her body began shaking violently and she began shouting AHHH! AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! with all her lungs power. Those made my head overflow; seeing Akira in such pleasure frenzy and as soon as her crotch began contracting around my dick, it all came out of me and I exploded, deep inside Akira, with big long squirts while her muscles massaged my penis to make all semen come out.

With her ears moving on all directions, she began spasming like she was having a seizure, she fell to my chest and began shaking even more violently, ended up then pissing on my lap, while I also had the last contractions of my own orgasm. A mix of piss, semen and blood was rolling down my lap and legs, but I felt happy. And Akira s smile was pretty too.

After some moments Akira passed out, sleeping and purring at my chest, she seemed happy, only now and then moving a bit. I began feeling the need to sleeping in a proper position, as my back was killing me already. So using the utmost strength I had left within me to stand up holding Akira on my arms, which wasn t easy considering how drunk I was.

But as soon as I reached my bed I felt my head spinning, and I knew I was about to collapse; so I quickly placed Akira on my bed and rolled over her, which made me lay down besides her, and before that dizziness took my conscience away, I managed to cover both me and Akira with the blanket.

After the screen went black there was a deafening silence on the room. Akira didn t know where to hide her red face. Dawn was visibly uncomfortable and I had a raging erection on my pants, and to trip to conceal it I decided to turn our attentions to something else:

-Akira, I fail to ah see anything there that might make me mad at you.  
-R-Richard you forgetting one thing that was very bad of me doing I drank your wine! 


	14. Chapter 15

After Akira said that, I simply fell from that chair in an anime style manner, as well as Dawn. So that is what Akira thinks was her biggest mistake? Drinking my wine? And what about her I thought? Wasn t she feeling uncomfortable from it? With those questions in mind I asked her:

-Akira-chan, is drinking my wine the only thing you feel guilty of?  
-Y-Yeah - She said while her ears dropped I am so sorry for that Richard!  
-But - I continued unsure as how to say it what about the other things?  
-Eh? Her ears rose again, but she had a rather confused look on her face.  
-What do you think of the rest of the stuff we did? I asked while pointing to the monitor screen.  
-Oh! She replied with enthusiasm while began blushing That was FUN!  
-Eh? Both Dawn and me said that at the same time -Well, y-you said it Richard it was to have fun! Sure it hurt a bit first but it was FUN! She replied us with a big blushing smile on her face.

I reached to Akira, he stiffened because she though I was going to spank her, but all I did was to pet her head, instantly her tail began wagging so happy she was, I got up to go to the kitchen to get some fresh water and as soon as I opened the door, 2 nekomimi girl fell to the ground.

After a loud THUD was heard, I managed to look who they were, and they were nothing more than the black haired brown furred nekomimi girls which were known as nekowins as I nicknamed them (wordplay with neko twins). Because differently from Dawn and Dusk that were different from each other Saori and Kikuri were exactly a copycat one of the other!

And there were no way to mistake their black hair and brown ears, tail and paws fur, they were quite beautiful because they had blue eyes and were 19 years-old. If I was a more abusive lord these girls would be in a really tight spot. A few moments after hitting the floor they said:

-O-O-Ouch! Said Saori while turning around to stand up that hurt!  
-T-That is easy for you to say Complemented Kikuri you landed on top of me!  
-So what are the little kittens here are up to? I said with an intentional hint of anger on my voice, which made the girls flinch.  
-R-R-Richard!!! Sorry! We just - Saori began trying to explain.  
- Heard moans and thought something might have changed at this house completed Kikuri.  
-So - I said with my vein popping on my forehead You 2 were just eavesdropping right?  
-Y-Yes! Replied Saori without thinking much about what she just said.  
-A-A-Are you stupid Saori? Asked Kikuri while whapping Saori s head you shouldn t give things away like that!  
-S-S-Sorry sis She replied while dropping her ears.

That last part made all my anger subside, it was so comical how they got so well along each other that I began laughing, this house didn t seem like it owned any slaves! We were all free and happy, very differently than other places were the mood was always gloomy and with the stench of death in the air.

I decided everything was well if Akira wasn t hurt and though that was the best solution to that case as she seemed happy and cheerful as well, laughing along with me on the nekowins case.

I had a more pressuring matter at hand, I needed to go to the project site tomorrow, and this time I wasn t able to take Akira yet with me, she being a underage slave makes it necessary I had the proper papers with me from the possession of her (this is usual to prevent free people children be sold as property).

As the papers hadn t been sent yet to me (which was weird this long hiatus on it) I decided to let Akira work on her secondary function, keeping the house working while I was away, but who I would take with me? Everyone had also a vital function here!

Dawn and Dusk would be needed for food buying purposes, the old maids needed to keep things in order; Akira was the only one new and

THAT was it! I had two girls here that could easily go with me to the trip! Of course that wasn t their usual task (both Kikuri and Saori were assigned to clothes washing) but I needed someone to take care of personal stuff on the trip so I decided to ask for her help, with that in mind I ordered:

-Kitties, stand up now! I said faking an angry tone.  
-O-O-Ok! Both replied at once and rushed to stand.  
-I need to make a business trip tomorrow morning I began telling them with something already planned in mind and I can t bring the one that is appointed to this sort of stuff, in this case Akira-chan and since none of the old workers can follow me due to the increasing training needed for the new comers

Both Saori and Kikuri were with all their attention focused on me, they looked like soldiers ready to be instructed by their captain, they were so tense and nervous that they couldn t even move and that was exactly the reaction I was expecting, so I asked them:

-Which one of you Since with looks only, it was impossible to know otherwise is Kikuri?  
-Her! Both replied while pointing to each other visibly too nervous to notice their confusion.  
-Oh! I said So you both now just became Kikuri? -S-S-S-Sorry Rick! The one that seemed like Kikuri replied I am Kikuri!

She even saluted me in an army fashion Kikuri was so cute! At first I was a bit in doubt to which one of them to take, but then I thought about Momiji, and how jealous he would feel if I took his girlfriend Saori with me and that made me decide for her sister.

-Kikuri, you are the one I am taking along; hope we can get along well.

She blushed violently and nodded, after that she asked if I needed something else. Then she excused herself saying she needed to get herself ready for the following day; she was acting shy all of a sudden, I didn t notice it then, but that did not go unnoticed by Dawn, which also excused herself and left.

And there I was left there, alone with Akira, her ears were once again lowered, and she seemed sad. And right away I figured that she was sad that I wasn t taking her with me decided to make her smile again, I told her:

-Akira-chan I said while petting her head - please don t be sad it is just that your papers haven t arrived yet, so if I try to leave city with you I will be in problems, understood?

She smiled and nodded, she was afraid that I didn t want to take her along because of everything that happened the day before, but then realized it was a grown ups kind of problem and left it at that.

After dinner I decided to go to bed earlier than usual, considering that the upcoming trip to north Verona would be long and tiresome, so a bit more rest wouldn t hurt to prepare for another long car trip.

Sure I could use the helicopter to go there, but I really wanted to show these people that a title doesn t make you a better person than anyone. I wanted they to feel like talking to one of their own, hence making it easier getting their trust and having a bigger opportunity of doing things the right way.

I was pondering this while lying on my bed, Akira was also on her bed, but judging from the silence, she was long asleep. And that is the main reason those little squeals and panting really caught me by surprise what was going on? It came from dear Akira s bed.

Intrigued by the origin of the sounds, I slowly got my nocturnal vision goggles that used to stay under my bed. (The real motive I had this was in case the power was down, I could wander around freely trying to direct the workers on what to do). And using it I silently peeked around to check was going on.

And after a couple moments I noticed that the room, now in a green scale tone, was empty, and the only thing really moving there was little Akira! I wondered what the heck could be going on there and after some moments what was covering her feel, and she was naked again!

I couldn t have a clear view of what was going on, as she had her back facing me, but apparently; looking at her ass and how her tail wiggled around it was clear she was doing the same she did the day before! I was a bit surprised, she was in a bit of pain yet she was doing that? As she said herself, it might have hurt only a little

That thought made me get more relieved, and Akira sure seemed to be enjoying herself and having her fun, so why not let her be? With that in mind I waited her begin trembling, moan a little and shake a bit, just to fall asleep afterwards, naked, and uncovered. I stood up and put the blanket over her and decided to sleep myself, even if I had a major problem between my legs.

On the following day Akira, Dawn and Dusk along with Saori and Momiji were waving at us on my car as we departed for north Verona, Dawn s last words really puzzled me be nice to Kikuri for me ok? What did she mean by that? Wasn t I always nice to my slaves? Was I lacking somewhere? I hadn t a clue for now, so I decided to think about it later, but I must have spent a lot of time thinking because Kikuri, even blushing really hard, said:

-R-Rick does my company bother you that much? She asked while lowering her ears.  
-N-No! Not at all! I simply was in too much of a deep thought wondering what I will tell those people, how to negotiate with them sorry if that seemed like I didn t want to talk to you, you are a very funny person Kikuri!

She blushed further and lowered her head. That was striking as odd, but up to that moment there wasn t a single possibility as to why that was happening, trying to lighten the mood I began casual talking to her:

-I-Is this your first time going on a trip outside central Verona, Kikuri?  
-N-No, Momiji and Saori once invited me to go to the beach on west Verona a couple of years ago.  
-That is nice! I always went to west Verona, to take Nina to the beach, I don t like it too much but she loved, so yeah

And then the talk died again, something was bothering me, I felt that poor Kikuri was actually pretty uncomfortable with this situation, and not knowing what was making her that way was making me pissed! Decided to end this awkward situation I said:

-Kikuri w-we need to talk I said it with a bit of anxiety and anger on my voice and it made Kikuri flinch.  
-I don t know what is going on but if

It all happened too quickly, and I was too stunned to actually react properly, on the next moment all that was to be heard was a dry and loud *bang* followed by glass shards flying all around and blood, tons of blood 


	15. Chapter 16

When a piercing pain, like a needle, stroked through my head I regained my senses, tried to open my eyes; the last memory I had was seeing the world spinning and spinning and spinning until I lost my conscience. What happened? I decided, then, to put my hand on my head to check for injuries.

Immediately I found a big bump in the back of my left ear, along with a swollen eye; thanks God no part of my body hurt enough to show me I had any broken bones. Relieved I sat on the grass and looked around, where was I?

Stood up and noticed small cuts and bruises all around. Saw smoke afar and forcing my eyes noticed a car! From its color concluded it was my car, and realized Kikuri and James were still there! I ran as fast as I could, considering my leg hurt.

Arriving there noticed the car in complete state of destruction, all twisted, having its tires as the only remembrance of its former glory days, looked around and saw lots of blood running from the roof of the car (as it was upside down), from the driver s side.

On a more detailed search noticed that James was still inside the car, stuck in the wreck; I quickly called and touched him, but received no answer, tried shaking him but then noticed his brains oozing from the skull, his head had cracked open like a walnut; the blood came from his wound.

I made disgust and sadness face, James worked (not as a slave but as salary man) for over 30 years, it was so sad but where would Kikuri be? I had to find her or else Saori wouldn t forgive me! Moments later I heard whimpering on the other end of the car.

I ran to that side and found her on the floor, with tears on her eyes, had her leg stuck on the wreck, seemed to be in deep pain and as soon as she saw me she began shouting:

-Richard! Help meeeee.. my leg hurts a loooot! and began crying.  
-Hold on Kikuri! I will take you out of there in an instant said trying to pull her leg out.

A loud groan of pain was heard, checking out the motive; found out that an iron bar had pierced through her leg, 3 inches under de knee. It was stuck inside the car, saying I was sorry, I twisted the little metal bar and pulled her leg out, along with the cries of pain coming from poor Kikuri.

As soon as her leg was out of the car, I heard the sound of something snapping followed by the noise of liquids leaking, and judging from the smell, it was fuel! The gas tank broke and fuel was running! It was a matter of time before this all turned into a giant ball of flame! I needed to take Kikuri out of here as soon as possible!

-Kikuri this is going to blow! Can you walk?  
-I ouch don t know! replied while trying to stand up, but only managing to use the other leg.

Kikuri could only hop using the good leg, and rapidly the fuel spread! We didn t have enough time for sure! I noticed that and said:

-Richard, leave me behind and save yourself! I am not worth the trouble! I am a slave! Save yourself!  
-No way Kikuri, I would never be able to face Saori if I did that!  
-I beg you Richard, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you!!! Save yourself and leave me behind!  
-Never! I am going to help you even at the cost of my life!

Tears began rolling her face again. And for a moment I forgot what was going on, stopped and looked deep into your eyes, finding sadness in there. What was making her feel like that? Decided to finally find out, I asked:

-Kikuri, what is the problem? Why you so sad? What bothe - and a fire started at the car.  
-Richard, run! Leave me and goooooo!  
-Not going to happen! At the very least you are going to be saved! I owe it Saori!  
-But what good would it be only me surviving?!?! said trying to run again if you are not on this world with me!  
-Eh? said without understanding what she meant.

A small sound preannounced that the car would soon turn into flames, bad sign I though. We had just some more moments before, if my mechanics knowledge served me right, we would have an explosion of Hollywood level. Trying to save Kikuri, I embraced her and shouted:

-It is going to blow! hugged her tightly and threw us to the ground, in a way my body was covering her survive Kikuri, I beg you.  
-No Richard! Don t do that! said while wiggling to try to free herself from my weight I don t want to lose you! Stop! I don t want to die now that I live by your side!  
-You are not going to die Kikuri I replied, already sensing the upcoming explosion.  
-BUT RICHARD said, letting her true feeling flow, fearing not having another chance I DON T WANT YOU TO DIE!!! YOU ARE MY LIFE!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!

I thought I hadn t hear it well and was going to ask when a big fireball rose to the sky, followed by a big boom. Hugged Kikuri as strongly as possible, as to protect her from the heat that was burning my back; Kikuri held me tight and I lost my senses afterwards, when something heavy and burning hit my back.

I was hearing muffled sounds from affair, also felt something touch me, even though I couldn t see a thing; everything hurt as if I was ran over by a truck! Tried to remember what happened and though: Was I dead? as I couldn t feel more pain any further, I felt at peace, as I longed for a good time now.

The sounds turned into voices, and I noticed they approached me quite hastily Where they going to save me? thought to myself Was I too hurt? managed to hear a female voice from afar shouting: Richard! Richard! Richard! while feeling light slaps on my hand, and a lacerating pain on my back.

I understood everything that was being said near me, things like: but I have to do it! no! don t kill him! but if I don t do this, he will die for sure! really? and if this doesn t kill him, it will wake him up , hold on a darn second there, what were they going to do with me? isn t there another choice? No Kikuri right? If I don t do this, the toxins burned skin produces will poison and kill him in a matter of days! Allow me do it please? ok, I allow it, go ahead En

Right afterwards, after a little tug on my back, I felt something peeling out the carbonized skin from my back, the pain was so horrid and grand that my belly contracted, my face contorted itself in a rite of pain and all the air on my lungs were forced to leave them with all might, in an primal howl.

- I shouted.  
-RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD! Kikuri screamed in joy, while her tears washed my right hand.  
-What happened Kikuri aaaaaarrgghhhh - I asked- why did you do that -Actually, I was the one responsible for that said an unknown voice to me, although her tenderness and serenity really surprised me.  
-Oh, sorry, I cannot look at you right huuunnnf now, are you taking care of my back?  
-Yes I am, you have a severe burn on your back, caused by a burning object that flew from the car she said.  
-What happened? I asked as I didn t recall much after it.  
-I was walking along the top of a nearby hill, then I heard an explosion, something like a tire blowing and as soon as I looked down, saw a car capsizing; right after I began running downhill to check what happened.  
-I arrived at the accident local when a big explosion hit, throwing debris all around and one of those hitting a guy s back. Afterwards with the help of a passer-by I carried you to my hut.  
-- Oh! remembered something important treat Kikuri first, her wound is much deeper and severe than mine, I can wait.

The lady giggled, not a mocking giggle, but an admiration one. Then grabbing another piece of destroyed skin, she pulled it out skillfully with a quick maneuver. Making all the nerves on my body overload my brain with nervous info of pain.

-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH- I groaned, trying to breath right after ohhh forgive me not trying to complain about the hospitality -I already treated her she began replying you have been out of it for nine hours. She was lucky though, as she didn t break a single bone and it pierced where it would bring less problems to her, in a few days she will be as good as new.  
-T unnngh Thanks what is your name? I would like to thank the one that is helping me! I inquired.  
-Oh forgive me! My name is Misumi Enmie! You are Richard right? That girl didn t stop shouting your name for a second.  
-Exactly! replied blushing a bit I am lucky there was a doctor in a place so far away! If you don t mind, how old are you and how long you are graduated? decided to ask as her voice sounded really mature.  
-I am not graduated on a physical college Richard. I just use what I learned treating the sick and wounded around the world, about my age, I am sixteen years old.  
-Sixteen? Wow forgive me, your voice sounded very mature! said with a hint of worry on my voice, even though she was doing a fantastic work on my back.  
-No need to worry, not going to harm you, even though I do not have a diploma here, I know what I am doing; I saw the dedication of yours protecting that girl. You wouldn t let go of her even unconscious, I cannot let such feelings to be over! The girl seem to really like you! we both blushed at the comment, that didn t sounded vicious my I ask something while I end the preliminary treatment here?  
-Sure I said go ahead.  
-You are a slave right? You have your mark on the hand - Yes Kikuri nodded.  
-Then, what happened to you two? Did Richard kidnap you and then you guys fled? Or were someone s workers and suffered an accident Enmie asked.

An awkward silence befell the room, and I didn t know what to respond, especially after what Kikuri told me but her relaxed laughter mixed with joy broke the mood:

-Nothing like that Enmie Kikuri said I am Richard s property.  
-You seem to be really Richard said Enmie, visibly disappointed for having such a pretty slave and a car making Kikuri blush.  
-I noticed you became disappointed I wondered would you mind sharing with us what is on your mind?  
-It only makes me sad she began explaining it is just sad someone becomes a slave, and it makes me even sadder that someone is so heartless to buy them! This is so saddening! From my nursing oath, I shall treat everyone that is in need of my assistance, but I have a really hard time helping people like you Richard said pulling another piece of dead skin.  
-ARRRRRRRGH, OH MY FGOD THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! shouted.  
-But! Kikuri protested Richard isn t like that!  
-- Oh really? said Enmie incredulous well I finished the cleaning, time to start sterilizing; you guys can try to convince me while I am at that, the chat will make him feel less pain. 


	16. Chapter 17

-Enmie, forgive me if I sound rude, but I find it hard that something I might say - I was saying when Kikuri interrupted me.  
-Enmie she said with a serious look I am the proof you are looking for, look at me! Didn t you notice how worried I am for him?  
-And what evidence I have commented Enmie that you are not being forced to do this? That you just said that as to avoid being beaten? Slaves can be submitted to the most barbaric stuff to make their master s wishes come true!  
-Never! Richard would never do something like that! Kikuri said, while I watched a dialectic combat between the two he is the best and most honorable noble I know!

I felt a slight shake on Enmie s hands and even though I could not look at her (I didn t even managed to look her at all) I noticed something bothered her, even though her treating my wound didn t change at all, moments later she said, visibly trying to hold in her anger:

-A noble you said - I felt a great wave of sadness and angst in her voice I am afraid that your mission has just become much more difficult -But it is the truth! Kikuri became desperate he always took care of me! He always has been so -LIES AND DECEIT! Enmie exasperated - I do not believe that at all! No noble help the ones in need! A noble didn t help me when

The pain in her voice was rather noticeable by now and even though I was in pain I turned around in Enmie s direction at that exact moment she dropped a vial that resembled an antiseptic only then I noticed something out of the ordinary those ears they could only belong to an Usagimimi!!! (Usagi = rabbit; mimi = ears) what was happening?!?! This was the second time in the week to find a specie that was considered extinct! What was going on?!?!

Tears began rolling down Enmie s face, they gave her a sad feeling to her pretty celestial blue eyes, making it a perfect combination with her sparkling blonde hair, with cute while ears fur and that sadness she was feeling made that painting blur, and somehow I might have offended her, I was going to try to fix my error when Enmie stood up and said:

-Forgive me I dropped the antiseptic, I will run to the city and grab some more in two hours I shall be back she said that, and left through the door.

A very awkward silence befell the room again, now every time my gaze crossed with Kikuri s, I would blush. We were alone for the first time since her confession to me; decided to finally understand what was going on, even though I didn t have a clue as to how! Nonetheless I decided to try:

-I am so thirsty - it left my mouth something totally unrelated.  
-Oh! Richard wait a moment please, I will get you some water - went Kikuri to fetch me some water, even when she was in great pain and able to use one leg only.

She came back moments later and after some work managed to make me able to drink it. Admired with such willpower I decided to understand why a girl like her would fall in love with someone like me in only six days I wanted the best for Kikuri, as she was also doing her best to take care of me, with that in mind, I asked:

-Kikuri, I would like to comprehend better what you said right before the explosion, lets talk about that please?  
-Richard forget what I said I thought we were going to die I don t want you to feel troubled because of that - replied -Most certainly not Kikuri, I really want to know more and more about you! I just wonder how you fell in love in so little time. Would you please tell me? Enmie won t return so soon and I would love to have something to make me forget this pain, tell me please?  
-The story is a bit long, do you mind listening to me? se asked me blushing.  
-Feel free to take as much time as needed, I am all ears said while getting ready to accommodate myself the best way possible, getting ready to listen.  
-Ok Richard, this is my story:

It all began in the past Richard, and not only a few days ago; Saori and I were orphans living on an orphanage called Saint Meow Lair specialized on raising nekomimis; as far as we know we were abandoned there. We lived eight years on that place.

What a sad story, I thought, never dreamed that someone as energetic and happy as Kikuri could have had such a hard story, was that a way to overcome the past? Well, I would understand it as time passed, for now I stopped wondering and decided to pay attention.

We had a relatively happy life, even if we didn t have our parents; although there was always one family that would always visit the orphanage; they wanted to adopt another child when their financial situation got better, while that was not possible, they would bring clothing for the harsh winter, toys for Christmas and a big hug when we were sad. They had a boy, one year younger than us named Momiji, that instantly loved my sister Saori; and even though both of us were really alike he could always tell us apart.

All was well up to some days before we decided to flee, some months passed since Momiji s last visit, Saori was really worried, but we had hope that everything was going back to normal; although that same wish went down the drain when the kind-hearted owned of the orphanage died, and his accursed son took over.

He was a sadist, taking pleasure on seeing our suffering; at the time we didn t know what effectively was going on, but now we understand, the wretched sexually abused the orphans that resided there. Uniting the want to see Momiji with the fear of being chosen as the next concubines, we fled the orphanage.

A wrath and rage wave flooded my heart, how could monsters like that pray on defenseless children?!?! Those made my blood boil. But I would leave my revolt for after I listened to Kikuri.

We fled the day after one girl was murdered by the tyrant. We walked for a good time, slept on a abandoned medical building, hidden on the bathroom. We were lucky we knew where Momiji lived and headed there.

Upon arrival, we faced ourselves with one more tragedy, as Momiji s parents had died on a mine collapse where they worked; Momiji was the oldest of 12 siblings (twins were much more common on nekomimis then humans) and even though he was only seven, he acted like a responsible adult and on the following day he was already begging to raise them (even though some were adopted).

Momiji was really happy on seeing us again and asked why we were there; after the situation was explained we decided to live together and help him survive this cruel world. Saori became very intimate friends with him and my luck well it changed three years later.

I was eleven years old at the time; both Saori and I would bake cookies and homemade sweets to sell. One day, one very prominent noble the Calavari if I am not wrong, bought it once and loved it, buying it in batches from that day; so much that one day they ordered a really huge amount, work enough for three all-nighters, but we would make it!

Everything happened on one night that our flour was almost over, as Saori was cooking and Momiji, working; I headed to the supermarket to buy more. The sun was gone for a long time now and after shopping I began my 25 minutes walk back home; when I noticed I wasn t alone at all

I entered one less busy street and noticed two guys blocking my passage, as soon as I realized that I tried turning around and go back from the same way I came from; but then another guy also stopped me; then he drew a pocket knife and said: Please little kitten, we need to have some fun together, cooperate and we won t hurt you.

I tried to run and fight back managing to at least shout; but moments later I was already dominated with the same pocket knife almost touching my neck, while their huge hands already tore my clothing, and when nothing more than my panties covered me we heard someone shout: Stop right where you are, honor violators!

Everyone, including me, looked at the direction of the voice, a young man on its early twenties, pretty clothes but not snobbish, had a martial artist pose and challenged the rapists for a duel, that was promptly accepted and then a fight till the death took place

After some minutes, all three attackers were on the ground, completely dominated under the tip of his sword; that blade really resembled something more sophisticated with its protections and ornaments on its hilt, and I realized what he was when I saw the family insignia brooch on his suit. I knew that the rapists life was over as attacking a noble means the right of him to end their life; although the possibility of witness someone being killed right before my eyes scared me more than the possibility of being raped at the age of 11.

Moments later, the police took the criminals away to be arrested, that noble forgave them for the attack and didn t kill them; what showed he pitied his opponents, that did not go unnoticed by me and right at that time, I felt he was someone special.

I remember it as if it was yesterday, I was seminude, with only my panties covering me, I look at the noble and he turns around, giving his back at me, then he took out his coat and gave me, even though it was pretty cold, saying: Wear this, it is not right for a young lady to stay with their honor unprotected then he escorted me back home, delivering me safe and sound to my sister Saori.

As thanks for saving me we offered him to enter and give him lots of candies and cookies for him to try out. He loved them and promised to come back whenever it was possible to buy more of your homemade things. That exact day I knew that person would make my life different

Day after day that noble would always come back, he would check if everything was alright and would buy more stuff then go. I would wait all day waiting him to come and buy more of our products I sometimes would surprise myself thinking which time he would show up, which clothing he would be using but something bothered me, as all I knew was his first name! That and the fact he loved our sweets!

Decided to find out the full name of that person that helped us so much, I waited him to get his usual batch of candy and asked:

-Forgive me my audacity, but how is called our most dear client?  
-Montecchio, Richard Montecchio he said with a sad face, then turned around and walked away.

That was when I realized, THERE was where I knew Kikuri from! Took me a while but I remembered! After meeting that last time I couldn t go get more cookies thanks to a small problem; I asked Stephan to always go there and get the usual amount of candies that I was used to take, on Christmas I usually send presents for all the siblings including Saori, Momiji and o course Kikuri.

I thought Kikuri was a really cool person, and even though she was young her beauty caught my eye; one day, after a big love delusion, I was walking to buy the usual cookies when Kikuri was there, smiling as always, and ready to serve me as always, although I did notice that she was more radiant and happy, even asking for my full name; I recall she was using a very pretty yellow one-piece dress as it was scorching hot; that almost made me ask her the honor to date me, but I have up thinking it would be bad court a girl so young as nobles that abused their young slaves after that day I decided not to go myself again, as I feared having my heart broken once again.

-Kikuri, would you please answer me something? I asked, as to make sure of my next step.  
-O-Of course Richard - she said blushing hard.  
-Kikuri, before jumping to conclusions I would like you to listen to me, can I count on your comprehension?  
--Y-Yes - she nodded.  
-Kikuri, since when you love me? Please that is important to me -W-Well, since you saved me I thought of you as a nice guy, but your care, your kindness and morals made me even more attracted and even when you stopped visiting us directly, I still liked you I never was able to like other boys e it was like that until the day I was slavened when I gave up trying to be happy, but then you bought me I was sure this was a signal and even after seeing you after so long, I felt that my feelings just grew stronger than ever- she said trying to hold her tears at bay.  
-Kikuri, come closer here, please? I asked and was promptly done let me look at your face really close, I beg you.

Kikuri sat very near me, her face just some inches from my face; so close I could feel her breathing touch my nose, she was as red as a ripe tomato, but even though she didn t back off at all from where she was; seeing her strong determination, I continued:

-Kikuri, do you trust me? I asked for the first time.  
-O-Of course! She nodded.

Despite the pain, I slowly neared more and more from Kikuri s face, her ears dropped and instinctively her small eyes closed; her head tilted to the side slightly and after some moments our lips touched, I felt her trembling a bit at the touch of my mouth, not moving immediately, however as soon as my lips began searching for hers, she began reciprocating mine.

It didn t take long for our kiss to escalate to a passionate kiss; up to the point to make me forget about the pain on my back, my tongue would twine with hers, I felt the sweet taste of herbs from her favorite chewing gum, the smell of her perfume; the same one I used to give her as Christmas gift she inebriated my senses

Everything was going very well, her kiss had the power to calm my mind, feeling our saliva merge; Kikuri tried her very best to provide me the best kiss possible, even though she had no experience; trying to show her affection towards me she put her soft paw on my face, and the contact gentle touch of her paw s hair made something bad happen, accidentally Kikuri woke something inside me, something I kept locked secretly for a long time and afterwards the image of THAT person appeared on my mind 


	17. Chapter 18

I felt my heart ache, not physical pain it was emotional why did you show up on my thoughts at this moment? Now that I found someone that loves me, that value me as a hero, whose kiss would soothe my soul even when under this pain and even if her lips had the taste of the purest honey at every passing second on this union my heart would suffer more pleading one last chance to that girl I felt I could love Kikuri but first I needed to solve that pending subject

I felt that I was betraying Kikuri s feelings and trust as I was kissing her thinking on the person that always made my heart tremble. Do not take me wrong! I loved what was happening between me and Kikuri, and appreciated the fact she loved me; I just wanted, before deepening my relation with her, to make sure I solved for once and all that subject of mine that was still stuck in my chest to make sure everything was taken out of the closet that not anything ever existed with that special someone

That decided, how was I going to stop the kiss and avoid talking about the subject with Kikuri until I managed to patch things up? I needed to think something fast and do it in a manner as not to hurt her feelings that was when destiny, once again, helped me! Kikuri forgot the state of my back and accidentally placed her small paw over the wound and a pain howl left my mouth in the middle of the kiss:

-!  
-SORRY RICHARD! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I HAD NO INTENTION OF TOUCHING THERE! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!  
-It is alright - I said with a pained face, but finding the opportunity I needed Kikuri, would you mind if we resumed this subject once i went to the reunion with the city folk and be completely healed? I do not want something this important to be interrupted by stuff like that, right? I wanted this to be without interruptions like that -O-Of course! Nodded a calmer Kikuri I understand I already got today much more than I could actually dream of when you think you are ready to talk about this, seek me I will always serve you with all my love and care even if you don t want anything aside this

Those words touched deep inside me Kikuri planned serving with all her love and care even if I didn t want anything more serious with her? Was that the true love people speak about? Now I was even more eager to solve my problems, I really owed it to her

I rambled about that when I heard sniffs and sobs sounds that seemed like weeping, and that made me, Kikuri as well, intrigued; where did those sounds come from and whose it belong to? Before we managed to go investigate, one person left the shadows, the same blond blue-eye usagimimi! Enmie was back already? Did we talk for so long? I was thinking about that when she answered our questions herself.

-For starters, I would like to apologize she began as I was biased and erroneous on my judgment, so please forgive my deplorable behavior said while bowing.  
-S-sure Enmie - I replied still a little lost on the sudden change of heart.  
-What happened? Kikuri asked; trying to regain composure what made you change opinion so sudden?  
-Kikuri, sorry, I didn t mean to eavesdrop what you were saying, I was getting ready to go to the city when I remembered I still had a spare antiseptic bottle here, I was coming back to give resume our treatment when I noticed a serious talk underway, so I decided not to interrupt and let it roll.  
-I understand so you heard everything that was said, correct? I asked.  
-Yes, and I am sorry for that, but listening to what Kikuri had to say add what happened afterwards, made me notice that what you said was true and that made me sad for my ignorance slaves can be trained to be perfect, forced to act in a way that makes people believe they doing it on their own -However she kept going even trained for that, they cannot mimic feelings that aren t true that even the worst spanking can force them gain feelings for their master, so it means Kikuri s feelings are legit -Wow! I commented you speak with wisdom rare to find nowadays! Thanks for giving us a chance to show you our true intentions.  
-Don t worry Richard, what is right always prevail over what is wrong she said, sitting beside me preparing the antiseptic even more when one try to solve all their problems before making important decisions, taking into consideration other people s feelings is also scarce.

I felt a chill as soon as Enmie said that, I felt clearly that sentence to be directed to me; actually thinking about it, even if Kikuri couldn t comprehend it completely, the message would still make sense to her; as she believed that the usagimimi was referring to my wound and the meeting that was to happen; but I did notice that Enmie was referring to something that was going on inside my heart; her touch and the medicine she was applying made me forget those thoughts, she asked then:

-Richard, what made an important noble like you go through these places by car? As I do not wish to make de same mistake again of pre judging you; why did you choose a automobile over an helicopter?  
-Because I was going to a meeting at North Verona, I have a proposal to them and I am sure they won t turn it down!  
-About the mine concessions for mining? Enmie said, but without the bitter sound of voice from before I am afraid it will be hard to move them from there, they live there for over 20 generations and the latest noble s threats didn t help out at all.  
-It was on that exact point where others made mistakes Enmie, which was trying to take them out of that place. In my proposal, I will buy the right to mine their jewels and as part of the contract, give priority for hiring the locals

The surprise at Enmie s face was growing by the minute, even though I was completely contorted to look her face, I noticed that every word of mine her amazement was bigger; and giving my speech continuity, I kept going:

- and even if there isn t enough people with qualifications for work in there, we will proved proper training for those who want to work there; the infrastructure will be renewed, one school, hospital and ER will be built and they will be free for locals; to finish it we building a community college I stopped to recover my breath do you think this as a good enough proposal?

Enmie opened her mouth, but closed afterwards; she was totally blown away! It was patent she never expected a noble so different from his kin! Actually if Kikuri hadn t confirmed it herself, he wouldn t have believed that what Richard said was true! It was visible she didn t know what to say in that situation, after some moments she stated:

-Alright, the preliminary treatment is complete said, now making me surprised as I didn t even feel her touching me.  
-Complete?!?!? said Kikuri so fast?  
-Yes, the burn, even though was really severe, was only superficial; charring only a thin skin layer right above the muscles; with a bit of luck, as he seems a healthy person, I think 3 days are more than enough for his total recovery!  
-Thanks Enmie how can I repay for every good deed you did to me? I asked.  
-Richard, I ask you to just let me go to the city for that reunion, I wanted to check if what you told me is real; would that bother you? I need to go there for the weekly visit anyway.  
-Deal Enmie I said as soon as we are able to go to the city, will you give us the honor of your company?  
-S-Sure replied Enmie, blushing slightly it would be my pleasure. Now I ask you to stay still until I say it is ok for you to move, ok?

The days passed slowly, four days passed without me moving at all, Enmie came massage my wound every 3 hours to reinforce the flow of blood and turn it into regeneration . The weirdest part was that it wouldn t hurt anymore, making me worry if it was a more serious matter than what I imagined; Enmie would say that was normal and that everything would be alright, and I just needed to give bide my time.

By the end of the 4th day of rest; in which both girls slept on improvised ground mats; I was given the ok to actually stand, and did that without any kind of pain, although the skin on my back did seem like it was going to snap in some places. Enmie warned me that it was normal and that the massages were to strengthen that same skin and so it wouldn t break at this time. Even though I never heard anything about a burn wound to heal so fast, I credited that as Enmie s treatment skill plus the herbs she used little did I know

We were getting ready to leave when Enmie and Kikuri turned their attention to the right side of the house, taking into consideration the front door; I was going to ask what happened and Enmie made a hand signal asking for silence; followed for the sentence: We have company

-Free Richard Montecchio and we will spare your lives, evil kidnappers! shouted one familiar voice.  
-Kidnappers? Richard did you call them? asked a confused Enmie.  
-No Enmie replied Kikuri this is a regular procedure when a noble is missing for longer than three days without updating his status, it is formed a search party to go look for him. In our case we have authorization to look from him as we would never trust his well being on stranger hands!  
-I understand, is that voice familiar to you Richard?  
-Yes, that is Stephan s voice, my oldest worker now. He always find me! But this time we were very far how he managed to come to the exact place? I said while going to the doors direction, wanting to find out.

I left the place and walked a few feet away, wearing only my pants and noticed some people hiding on the bushes nearby. I felt tension when they noticed I saw them; I looked at their direction and using a hand signal beckoned them to come near; which was promptly accepted on their behalf.

Right afterwards, a battalion of people stormed out of there and jumped at me in a frenzied group hug, right from the start I couldn t recognize who was in there, but as they began saying, even though it was all at once, I managed to know who was who.

-Oh my GOD! You almost scared me to death me sweetie! - said the blond nekomimi, Yumi you disappeared without a sign! You want me to get my hair all white before my thirties? I won t forgive you if you do it again!  
-Richard! I missed you so much! I had no one to take care! I felt all alone! said the small dark haired girl, Akira do not be away from me again ok?  
-Do not take me wrong Richard said the dark haired inumimi, Dusk I am only doing what Dawn asked me to when they found you.  
-Good to see you again boy said Stephan, being the only one that didn t jump me.

So Dusk was with them! So it wasn t a surprise them to find me, they probably found the car wreck and just followed my smell; and considering it didn t rain on these days, my scent was still on the air and for an inumimi, finding someone that trace was easy, due to their heighted smelling sense.

After the necessary explanation of what happened, I got to know that the citizens were still waiting for me, so I decided to go to that city as soon as possible together with my loyal search group members, Kikuri and Enmie, that made everyone get in awe not to mention Akira . That tried to grab the always moving rabbit tail.

I began wondering if life had any more surprises in store for me, as this trip had already transformed itself on a box full of surprises and I didn t want anything else bothering me I knew that something was waiting me at the city, I just didn t know what and the proximity of Kikuri with that person on my thoughts left me really worried 


	18. Chapter 19

We headed to North Verona, it was a three hour trip (it would be two hours if we were a mimi, but Stephan and I were humans) and we happily walked to our destination, we talked about the accident and how Enmie had been skillful on the treatment, how a small scar was the only mark of that accident that would be left me; I was also updated what happened on the household while I was away.

Akira was so happy for having me back to her! She would smile to me every time she had an opportunity, what would make Dusk, Kikuri and Enmie follow suit, Yumi on the other hand would keep a more serious face when that happened, that did not go unnoticed by Enmie, between the hugs of the little nekomimi, to Yumi.

-Richard whispered Enmie I need to talk to you later ok?  
-Ok, no problems- I replied.

We arrived at the city about 9 PM; I was exhausted as the slopes were really big around these parts. We looked for an inn and were lucky, several rooms were vacant as it was the slow season for traveling and this city was really off the map.

The place was very simple, a room with a simple bed, although comfortable; a small bedside wooden piece where a table lamp stayed, its light was weak and the bucolic smell of humble houses. Stephan went to the village leader house to announce I would like to have a meeting with them on the following day.

We had a problem though; there were only five rooms on the inn as rarely there were so many visitors at the same time. That meant that at least two people would need to share their room with someone, I had that worry on my mind, as I knew what was going about to happen that wouldn t end well:

-Girls, we have a small problem I said they only have five rooms available, so it means at least someone will need to share their room with another they will give us sleeping mats I will stay with Akira of course, as she is my personal caretaker; does anyone else volunteer to share their room or should I choose one?

When Kikuri raised her hand I felt my blood freeze; I trusted her judgment, but she was so in love and maybe her feelings could cloud her common sense; and even though we didn t have an official relationship yet, she might want more intimacy with me but I noticed that the trust I put on her was very well placed as soon as she said this:

-Richard, we spent four days together, I would like to share my room with Enmie, would you let me stay with her?  
-Of course Kikuri I replied happily, thanking her consideration sleep together and have fun! As soon as Stephan comes back we can go rest.

Fifteen minutes later Stephan was back and informed us that the village council would have a reunion with us the following day at ten in the morning on the following day; that would give us a good amount of time to recover from the weariness from the previous days; Enmie and Kikuri headed to their room, under the observant watch of Yumi, and I went to mine followed by Akira.

Arriving there she made a hand signal asking me to lower myself, which was promptly granted by my part, then she hugged me tighter than the usual, with her small face glued to mine I could feel when tears began rolling down; taken by surprise I asked:

-Akira-chan, what is the problem I said while removing a tears with my finger are you feeling sad?  
-I-It is not that Richard - she said while drying her tears with her small paws I am actually very happy I thought I was never going to see you again I was so lonely Dawn was so nice with me staying with me in that big room but I was afraid that life had taken away something I like a lot like it did to my mama

I felt like I had swallowed a tennis ball, the words disappeared from my mouth and the ones that were left were stuck on my throat, why this little slave named Akira had this much influence over me? We had minors before but neither of them managed to have this influence over me; in a spontaneous movement I hugged her with all my tenderness and said the only thing I managed to, trying hard not to break down:

-Akira-chan, as long as there is life in these bones, I shall come back for you even if I need to walk from one side of the world to another I promise you that

I began crying, with her still nested on my chest, I could feel her purring, I felt all the tension that we felt the past four days draining and we began relaxing; knowing that no matter what happened, we would be there for each other!

After our bath turn, I told Akira to lie on the bed so I would stay on the sleeping mat; what was promptly refused by the small nekomimi. She said that if someone was to sleep on the mat, it would be her; I didn t want to let her sleep on something that uncomfortable. As we were facing a stalemate, we decided to share the bed, as it was big enough for an adult and a small girl.

It was too hot, so all Akira was wearing was her panties, as no one on the group imagined that we were going straight to the city, they brought no extra clothing; she asked me to be the same so we would be in equal clothing conditions but her little tail touching me, the heat of her small body near mine, all that added with the mental images I had from our last encounter made me have a growing problem, and that problem began poking Akira s butt cheeks, that was not promptly noticed by her.

I was very eager to touch her, I was afraid of hurting her though, as I didn t have a drunkenness state any longer to lessen my sins; but my will was weak at that time and slowly my hand approached her fragile shoulders when I felt her soft and delicate skin on my fingers, I heard something that sounded like purring and snoring I noticed then that the exhausted Akira was already sleeping; respecting her I had fun all by myself, sleeping afterwards.

On the following day I woke up with the morning usual noise; the sound of oxcarts going to the plantations way, with their regular melodious squeaks, maker of a so regional music, that for some bizarre motive, it sounded as something pleasant.

We left the bed and went to have breakfast; Enmie was standing beside the table waiting for us together with Kikuri, Stephan was already out making the final preparations for the meeting; Dusk arrived wagging her tail happily , happy for having slept well Yumi came with her hair totally messed as a cat that just woke up.

We ate peacefully, the food wasn t half bad for a place so far away from civilization; but something really made me clearly uncomfortable; it was a silence that bothered me, Kikuri was together with that person, together on the same table was the same as explosives and fire sharing the same meal I was deeply afraid that Kikuri would make a mishap, but thanks God, it didn t happen.

An hour later we were heading to the town hall meeting room, which was smaller than my own living room. We entered through a very humble wooden door; that even being simple, was very well worked in classic rural style, the level of skill on that door really drew my attention; I would like to meet him later.

When people saw me entering, together with my fellow followers, they were thunderstruck. Wasn t it really true that the noble HIMSELF had come? They couldn t be mistaken as the official family coat of arms was on my coat. As soon as I walked in the elder came to greet me, followed by saying this:

-Welcome Richard Montecchio, I am glad your accident wasn t life threatening and to notice your intentions are the best possible.  
-Yes I said I hope I can show you I only want

I was interrupted midway by the sound of glass shattering, looking at the noise direction, I saw a blond man seemingly young standing where the pieces of glass were spread; using sunglasses made it impossible to notice the color of his eyes that skull hanging on the glasses impossible! Was him the legendary professional murder Yokumbi?!?!? Doubtless it was him; the one that never accepted work from nobles passed a few moments he said:

-You are Richard Montecchio right? He asked while pointing towards me a dark blade.  
-Yes I replied keeping my cool.  
-I came to challenge you, I want to kill you for trying to take away our land!  
-Stop Yokumbi! Ordered the elder Richard gave us the honor of coming here to arrange this peacefully! Lower your sword!  
-No way in hell! I do not accept nobles abusing their own power doing anything they want! Come on Richard, draw your sword and fight like a man!  
-I accept your challenge I said while I took out my cape and drew my sword but as I was the one challenged I want to know. You being the famous Yokumbi, you could have killed me before I could say ouch, why didn t you do it right from the start?  
-Because I heard lots of stuff about the Montecchio family and most of them were told as how good willed and honorable you were, I really doubt that but I hate thinking that I didn t give a good person a chance to prove themselves I hoped I was not mistaken!  
-I understand Yokumbi, I hope not to disappoint you I replied entering guard position.

As soon as I placed myself on guard Yokumbi charged at my direction wielding a short sword; I needed to take care, as his weapon as light and mine was heavy, that would give him the speed advantage; the first strike came as a descending blow from his blade, countered by an ascending on my part.

-Very well Richard, as expected from you he said while smiling but block this!

While our swords faced each other, I felt a hit on my stomach made by his kick, I was thrown far away, sliding through the ground stopping under a table; I had only time to recover my breath as his attack came right at me, which I had only time to roll sideways, using a laid low kick to put him down.

With a jump I stood up, as well as the blond guy and sparks flew when our swords hit each other, the fight kept going on ferocious with the sound of steel clashing; the sweat on our body demonstrated how tired we were; I decided to end this fight using a special attack, which even though was risky; he wouldn t have a way to block it and even if he tried to, he would be thrown to the ground.

I rushed at him with my sword above my head, pretending to attack brutally from there, but I twisted the blade clockwise and attacked him from his right side and the speed of the attack threw him away when he desperately tried to block it. Seeing I was nearing him while he was down, he turned around and tried to attack THAT person! Oh no! I needed to act fast!

I threw myself on his direction and managed to stop the attack for moments that seemed like decades, our blades faced themselves as Titans fighting for some dream kingdom; but soon later the fairy tale was over and my sword flew to the air; digging on the ground a few feet away. Yokumbi smiled maliciously and said:

-It is over Richard, I won he said while standing up and walking towards me wish me to kill you without pain?  
-Who said I intend to die? I replied sweating.  
-And what you intend to do on a situation like this? You don t even have a weapon! He mocked me.  
-Come and watch I said, preparing myself to use something I vowed not to ever use.

I prepared my guard; I separated my legs and flexed my knees; I raised my left hand up to forehead level, and left it some inches away; Yokumbi surprise was growing by the minute that he stopped; the pinky and the finger beside it shrunken, the other three separated and arched in the shape of claws; the right hand doing the same, but on the right side of the body, waist level.

Doing that made some nekomimi watching all this go OHHHHH! Impossible! That guard and position! I cannot believe it! Enmie and Dusk were lost with that reaction, but both Akira and Kikuri were stunned, with their tails hard from surprise, decided to find out what was going on they asked:

-What is going on? Asked Enmie and Dusk.  
-That is explained Yumi, showing up from nowhere a secret from the nekomimi tribe; only a few outside our race know it, using that Richard still have some chance.  
-And what would be that secret? Enmie and Dusk continued?  
-The legendary fighting style known as Cat-fu ! 


	19. Chapter 20

-The cat-fu? asked both Enmie and Dusk, confused.  
-Yes, a fighting style developed during the Paws in fury revolt, as only the oosarumimis (oosaru = monkey, mimi = ear) had incredible manual capacity to handle weapons. But even using that art, they didn t stand a chance and they lost, self-proclaiming themselves as human replied Yumi -So asked Enmie this is fight style used to fight bare handed armed opponents?  
-Exactly Enmie, pay attention, as you are going to see something that is rarely shown in public!  
-But how Richard knows how to use the cat-fu?!?! asked a shocked Kikuri.  
-Nina teach him when he was a small boy, thanks to his gentle and pacific nature, he had problems defending himself explained Yumi I remember I always trained with him and never managed to defeat him it was always him to defeat me in all senses

Enmie noticed how Yumi blushed talking about that, but at the point of the game she was more interested on seeing how the battle would unfold how Richard would get out of that problem? She knew the answer would come at any instant!

Determined, Yokumbi charged decided to slash me in halves, I heightened my senses to the maximum and noticed how slowly he moved to me now; raising his weapon over his head, and moments later it began descending towards my face, it was in that exact moment I knew I was going to use my secret technique, when I shouted:

-Shinken Shiraha Dori! ( Empty hands blocking technique ) And with blinding speed I held firmly the sword in the middle of its movement, by the sides.

The amazement was complete; from the humans present for seeing someone stop a sword bare handed; the nekomimis, because someone so good in cat-fu and not belonging to the race and of course Yokumbi, totally speechless for having his blade blocked by hands only. With a quick movement I made the sword get to my side and with a kick I disarmed him, that he flew away. When he managed to recovered he looked forward to find a dark weapon, an inch of his eyes.

-It is over Yokumbi, give it up I said with a serious voice.  
-Knowing that the situation is irreversible is the job of a good professional killer, please show me how much of a, honorable noble you are and end this at once.  
-Alright, if that is what you want, you shall have your wish fulfilled! I said while I rose the sword, ready to strike down.  
-Wait Richard! Don t do that in front of girls! shouted Enmie.

And with a quick and fierce strike, I sunk it so deep it wouldn t be possible to remove it so easily; it was on the ground, between Yokumbi legs. Before the astonished eyes of everyone present, including my opponents, I said:

-If during the heat of the battle I had inflicted you a mortal wound upon you, our fight would be honored; there is no honor on killing a defenseless adversary! That is why I tell you: go and if you wish revenge, I shall be waiting .

I remained up waiting the blonde guy to leave, but he stood up and shook my hand; leaving me totally without understanding Yokumbi real intentions, I decided to wait, so then he said:

-Alright Richard, you proved that are really different than the others; I was prepared to die here if you were alike others, but now I want to work for you!  
-Do you want to work for me? I asked still unsure on what to think I though you never worked with nobles?  
-Exactly, I want to work with you, as you don t treat your slaves as such, I will not treat you as noble, but rather as a master!  
-T Thanks I said blushing slightly would you mind dealing with that later? I have a meeting to attend?  
-No problems he replied take my card! Call me as soon as you need a worker of any sorts ok?  
-Sure I will remember that I answered putting the card on my shirt pocket.

Yokumbi left then, not before looking at Yumi, of course her blonde hair and golden fur would draw anyone s attention, but afterwards he made the biggest mistake that one could do around Yumi giving a slap on her ass and then saying:

-Hey there kitty cat, want to know Yokumbi a little better later? He said with a malicious smile on his face.

Needless to say that Yumi became really enraged, Enmie made a very surprised face, Akira blushed I was feeling what was about to happen her murder intent was bigger than Yokumbi when he attacked me, moments later he was beaten down so badly that I believe he never had before; being carried away moments later in deplorable state by locals.

The meeting happened afterwards, with me explaining everything to the people of this village; they were really skeptical at first, as the proposal was not to take them out of there, but rather to rent it for use by Montecchio Jewelry INC mining precious stones.

Even being sure and ready on about what I was supposed to, I felt much stronger when I saw Kikuri s smile for me that came towards me every time I stopped for a little air and that made my discomfort just raise; that made me set my heart to solve the problem as soon as we arrived home

The deal was firmed then when, using the family s signet with our coat of arms, I pressed it against the hot wax on the document; that symbolized de biggest degree of commitment a noble could offer, as seen that this way a noble could even lose its title if he was in debt with that kind of pact. Of course copying one of those was impossible, given the complexity of this task.

-Enmie I told her after the meeting would you like to spend a few days with us in my humble household? I know you are worried about the people from this village, but in three days the human infrastructure will already be here. Please accept this as thanks for the treatment.  
-Please Enmie! asked Akira, begging with kindness.  
-Alright she replied petting Akira on the head how can I not hear the please of someone this cute?

After all the demand was complete, I greeted all the present in the meeting; right afterwards my helicopter, called by Stephan, was landing to get and take us all away, it has been so long! I missed my home, as it was five days already and I couldn t wait to fix the details of my situation little did I know that this would lead to catastrophic events to take place however, I am getting ahead of myself again.

I jumped out of the helicopter as soon as it touched the heliport ground, Dawn came running and shouting, but the engine noise made it impossible to hear anything, so we headed inside; it was when she managed to inform me that we had invaders on the main front garden and since both Stephan and I were absent, they couldn t take any counter measure action; knowing that, I headed there thinking on what to do.

Arriving at the place, prepared to draw my sword if the situation made it needed, but I was facing something that caught me totally off guard, the invaders were young people, kids and teenagers! They run around and kicked stuff and even shouted: Give us back what is ours! Finding it really weird I headed towards them decided to solve this matter; as soon as I was seen, they stopped the protest and heard what I had to say:

-I ask you for a moment, I am Richard Montecchio, noble leader of this family, I see you have some kind of revolt against this house, I would like to know why, and how can we solve that problem.

That said, the one that looked older walked forward, it was to tell if he was an adult or not, as he still looked young, he stood about 12 feet away and pointing at me, directed those words at me:

-Vile Montecchio! Give us back what you took from us!  
-Excuse me, but I don t recall having taken anything from you I replied calmly.  
-Do not play dumb! I know you have there what is of most importance to us! Please, give back what belongs to us!  
-I beg your pardon, but I have nothing that is yours, leave now or I shall take the necessary counter measures to ensure that!  
-Will you kill us? Vile beings explorer! replied the guy.

I was beginning to lose my patience with that impetuous being; of course I wouldn t kill him unless he threatened my life, I was about to say something when I heard someone shouting behind me; looking behind me I discovered it was Momiji that shouted; saying afterwards:

-Forgive me Richard, for his behavior, please let me handle this?  
-Of course Momiji; go ahead I said, never seeing eyes so serious.

Momiji walked towards the young man, he began shaking and instinctively walked some steps behind, until he was a few inches from the man, he closed his fist and hit the guy with all his strength on the face; putting him down, shouting right afterwards:

-Marcus! Do you know why the older brothers are born before the young ones? asked Momiji.  
-Why? he replied shyly.  
-To protect the young ones! Kept going Momiji what you did today put them on great danger! If Richard was a common noble, you all would be dead right now!  
-But brother I only did that - he tried explaining.  
-Brother?!!? Both Dawn and I said.  
-Richard said Momiji turning around and facing me please, I know I have no right to ask you anything, but can I talk to my brothers in private? If possible together with Kikuri and Saori -Sure, feel free to I said, giving a signal to Dawn to go call both of them I count on you ok?

I then put my plans into motion again; I needed to resolve me situation for once and all, I called Akira and ordered her to follow me, as we were going to a special place to me, where all my dearest memories were made where my heart was once crushed and where I was intending to rebuild it together with either that person or Kikuri.

Arriving at the place, Akira felt astonished, the flower were still as pretty as always with their sweet scent, the yellow afternoon sun left everything in an orange pattern of a classic natural painting. Her little eyes sparked at each detail they noticed, unfortunately I needed to solve this matter, so taking her out of her amazement, I said:

-Akira-chan, I came here because I need to settle something, but before I wanted you to know this place, as you are always going to be with me; here everything of more importance to me happened. I need a favor from you.  
-Sure Richard! How can I help you?  
-I need you to go meet - I said something on her ear whispering and ask her to come here, I want you to stay home waiting for me until I come back, ok?  
-Yes! She replied while nodding and departing to fulfill her mission.

At every passing second felt like hours to me, that place seemed so empty without that person but soon she would be here and we would solve that misunderstanding, either being together forever or ending any chance that something would still happen between us. After about 25 minutes I heard her arriving; I was with my back towards her, but that perfume was unmistakable, I know it very well for long now and as soon as she stopped some feet away from me, she said:

-Here I am! As you asked me; Akira-chan said you had an important matter to discuss with me! How can I help you sweetie? Yumi asked me. 


	20. Chapter 21

Upon listening to those words I froze, they hit deep inside my being; I wanted to shout to all the world that I needed your help; my heart begged me to say the worlds even if for a moment; but as always I stopped, I never was able to force my feelings on others, with Yumi it wouldn t be any different.

My silence was deafening, the tension was almost unbearable for both of us and I noticed that Yumi wouldn t be able to hold in for long, given her energetic nature; I knew she would want to know soon what was going on with me, but how would I be able to tell her that? Never was I able to be directly sincere about my feelings, I decided then to use our memories together to maybe clear things up:

-Yumi, thanks for coming to me, I was feeling nostalgic and decided to come here; but staying here all alone is sad, so I asked you to come here, as only you and me know this place so well! Come over here please? I said still facing the opposite direction.  
-Sure sweetie! she replied.

I heard Yumi nearing herself and stopping at my side, we watched the horizon for some moments; I gently placed my arm on her back as I always had tone on our life together. She was with us for twenty years already I remembered exactly how we met each other:

Right after I completed eight years, disaster befell upon my family; the earthquake that happened on Verona that year, and it was brutal; demolishing part of our noble household, killing both my parents and my brothers and although I didn t have a deep connection with them; that even leave me totally confused; Nina knew that that had destroyed me and allowed me certain spoiling that I didn t have before, like going around walking to unwind.

One day, wandering around the more secluded areas I found a nekomimi girl that looked much more like a painting, or a statue so pretty it was; with her small blonde hair, golden fur and sky-blue eyes. She was standing there looking at me with enigmatic eyes, I greeted her and paid no much heed to her at that time, I was way to deep on my own grief

Weirdly enough, day after day that I walked through there and that same girl was there, with the same clothing that got dirtier at each passing day; I began wondering if she was one of those kids that lost their parents on the earthquake, on the fifth day I approached the girl and asked her name, which I discovered being Yumi; I later asked where her parents where and she pointed me a house in ruins, I tried to notice someone closer, but even being a kid, I knew she meant under the debris

For some weird reason, be it compassion, pity or another thing, but I did ask her if she wanted to leave that place with me to which all I got as a reply was a nod. I held her paw and took her home.

That caused amazement on Nina s behalf; but as soon as I told the little girl s story she also sympathized with her situation. I asked her if we could keep the little girl with us; so we asked the family lawyer what was needed to be done in order to keep her custody as long as we put up a noticed that we were sheltering her, in case a family member wanted to find her

-Yumi, sorry calling you in such a short notice some stuff happened in my life that made me ponder on how I lead it up to now -I comprehend sweetie said Yumi the accident must really have shaken your vision of life upside down right?

Yumi thought I was referring to the accident only, as if that changed something inside me; that made things way harder for me because I knew that what I was about to say would only bring tears and suffering for me Yumi my heart bled and it wasn t because of the accident

-You know Yumi, I was thinking on how we met I continued it was all so different so predestined -Y-Yes - replied a blushing Yumi.  
-We have been through so many things before in this place I said turning to face her and every time I think on those my heart floods with tenderness and that accident made me notice something is missing in my life -I u-understand sweetie - said Yumi, but I didn t notice at the time the clouds that hovered over her head -I noticed that love is needed in my life I am really in need of that a partner so I decided to give it a shot -T-that is good - she said again, and once again I failed to notice some subtle changes on her -So, I wondered that I think I am actually able to make someone happy.. and maybe who knows -T-That is good sweetie she said while blushing, but getting sadder by the minute events like accidents makes us ponder on certain stuff, but something else happened right sweetie?  
-Some time ago I lied about the time, didn t want Yumi to know yet who it was yet a certain someone declared to me and that made me feel something was missing and I began wondering if I would ever be able to make someone happy -I AM PRETTY SURE YOU WILL MAKE THAT PERSON REALLY HAPPY! shouted Yumi, but I noticed she was saying it in a sad tone I only hope that I can keep working for you

That was like a kick in the guts; it hurt a hell lot! Why Yumi always acted so distant?!?! Couldn t she comprehend what I wanted? I had a very hard time dealing with my feelings as I never needed to before Yumi understand this for God s sake! With that in mind, I said:

-Yumi I don t think that I want you to keep working for me - I said that meaning that I didn t want her to work for me but rather BE with me.

After a couple of seconds, I heard sobs coming from her; I looked at her face and already managed to see her shedding tears, running down her cheeks. Yumi tried to run, but I held her left paw, I wouldn t let her flee again! I would settle this for once and all!

-Yumi do not flee! Why do you always run away?!?! Can t you see what happened here has a meaning! And that all that I am doing right now is consequence of that!  
-Sweetie!!! said Yumi beginning to desperate and with more tears rolling down you never were like that! Never used brute strength!!! What happened?!?! I know what I did was horrible! Forgive me! Do not spank me! Do not hurt me! Do not send me away!  
-But wants you to go away Yumi?!?! I am just going to do what I should a long time ago! I need to be honest with myself! I replied.  
-Sweetie?!?! What has gotten over you?!?! Did you hit your head on the accident!!! You are acting strange, I am getting scared!

Not wanting to give Yumi more time to think, I pulled her to my body and instinctively sealed my lips on hers, at first the shock left her paralyzed, where not even a muscle contracted the warmth of her lips brought me memories of things lived together on this place with her

I was eighteen years old and Yumi was fifteen, we were standing on our secret place, waiting time to pass; it was a blue Sunday afternoon, I was lazily lying on the grass when Yumi arrived and sat beside me, carrying some shopping bags. She turned a slave just a few months ago, being assigned to shopping duties. When she saw me relaxing, asked:

-Sweetie, didn t you ever thought of dating? Having a girlfriend and marrying? You seem like you don t like those kinds of stuff are noble girls that ugly?  
-No Yumi, I never thought about it maybe because I never pictured myself with someone so I decided to let things roll one day, who knows, they will notice how much I love certain people and I will be reciprocated!  
-Right, I don t believe someone like you have courage to have a girlfriend! Yumi teased me there is no way of that happening even in a million years!  
-I can kiss a woman if I wanted - I said pretending to be hurt.  
-O really? Want to see want what I can do? I challenged her.  
-Sure! Show me!

I ordered Yumi to close her eyes and as soon as she did it, I kissed her with the same passion that I saw on a romance movie while hugging and all; whenever I was challenged like that it always followed the same script: I would kiss her, she would stiff and then relax, after some moments she would get very agitated, break free, slap me very weakly and asked me to stop playing around with her feelings.

This time it wasn t any different, after following the very same script; I kissed her feeling her soft lips with mine, her warm breath, her heart really racing on her chest everything was going on as always until the slap turn it hurt way LOT more than usual moments later I felt something warm rolling down my cheek; I put my hand at it and looked it was red

Yumi s face changed to something I have never seen a mix of terror and despair I let go of her paw and took my hand to my face, there was a cut in there didn t seem much deep but it hurt a lot and for the first time in our whole life together Yumi had hurt me and I was not only referring to the cut made by the same paw nails that used to scratch me in a playfull manner; this time my heart was also bleeding a lot:

-Ok Yumi I understand that is how you actually feel I will talk to that person and I shall make her happy do as you wish you can keep serving me or whatever -R R - tried to reply Yumi failing miserably.  
-Please go Yumi forget anything that might have happened between us be it friendship or anything else I promise you that this time I finally understood your message never again I will disturb you never I will direct my word to you in subjects that are not work related -R R - Yumi kept trying to say.  
-DISAPEAR AT ONCE FROM MY SIGHT YUMI!!! NOW!!! - I said on an outburst of fury.

Yumi eyes got distant and blank, while tears continued to form on her eyes, she slowly turned around and slowly went away, disappearing on the way and I knee and broke down crying all pain that was stored in my heart found its way out as a glass overfilled I knew that for once and all I had lost Yumi my first love had gone away

I was drowning on my own problems when the angel of light appeared, the one that was always able to keep my heart calm the same one that was slowly finding its way inside this hurt and broken heat that little girl

-Richard, sorry for not obeying you but I saw Yumi run past crying by me I got so worried that you didn t show up I came to check what was going on - said my beloved Akira. 


	21. Chapter 22

Upon hearing those sweet words in that moment, all pain bottled all this long years found a way out of my heart Akira had once again the talent of opening the door of my heart to release all the suffering in there; that left in form of tears this scared her, that desperately, yet gently tried to help me:

-Richard? What happened? said with a worried look while approached me my my dear what happened?

In the past, whenever someone tried to address to me in a more affectionate way, I would thank the person, but I would kindly ask not to be so intimate with me; seeing that that was only for Yumi to do with me however, hearing that from this little one here didn t cause that reaction most contrary that made me feel warm and loved I decided to let her keep doing it

-Akira-chan have you ever done something that made someone really sad?  
-I I think so dear - answered a confused Akira, as if taken by surprise there was one time when mommy was really sad at me because I did something bad did you do something like that?  
-I lost the only thing that I believed that I really had Akira-chan - and I really broke down crying

Putting the hands on my face, I released every ounce of pain that was stored inside my heart, the tears washed my hands it was when I heard steps towards me; I looked between my fingers and saw Akira with a worried face walking towards me, with her little paws on her chin, walking towards me

I slowly took out the hands out of my face and looked at her while she approached, her small face looked really sad. Seeing my like that made that suffering come back to her, stopping on front of me, she looked at me with those angel eyes, I could notice tears also forming on her eyes, desperately trying to find a way to help me, even though she didn t have a clue on how!

-Dear please don t be that sad it makes my chest hurt It makes me sad how can I help, dear

Upon saying that, Akira began slowly caressing her small face against mine, as a cat would do when wanting to be affectionate; pressing her pink cheeks against mine, I felt her licking me gently as the authentic lovely kitten she was carefully avoiding the hurt part of my face and it was when she began sobbing

-Akira-chan what is the problem? as I looked to her, who was beginning to cry.  
-D Dear seeing you crying like that made me sad sorry if I am silly but that reminded me when I saw mommy sad

Those simple, sweet and gentle words had the gift of healing the scar in my heart for a moment I forgot that pain and thought of only hugging the little girl so young and so filled with this beautiful feeling called love I knew she liked me a lot and I would do my very best as to never let her suffer ever again ever

With a big hug, which for a moment surprised Akira, I petted her head and whispered to her:

-Akira-chan please forgive me I am the silly one here I need to value more what I have not what is already gone Akira would you pardon this fool owner you have?  
-S Sure you are very important to me I feel a deep pain when I see you sad dear - she said raising her ears right afterwards oh! Sorry! I don t know what overcame me! she blushed but the dear came out so naturally -Don t worry Akira-chan I said while caressing her head again you can call me however you want to I loved that you called me like that made me feel special again

Akira made me want to want to live again, even though I had just suffered the biggest setback on my life; I felt reborn, I would make it even if it was for the sake of Kikuri with the in mind, I decided to count on this little nekomimi and Enmie s help to buy her a present for my future girlfriend on the following day

Going back home; holding hands with Akira, I found both Momiji and Enmie waiting me in front of the main entrance gate; they had a serious air on them, and that made me record what happened to his brother, upon seeing me, he came to me and said:

-Richard said Momiji I would like to talk to you about what happened here and how I took care of that -Alright Momiji I replied I am all ears, go ahead.  
-But Richard he said while pointing my face what happened?  
-Oh! About that; you don t need to worry right now, I just slipped, fell and hurt my face.  
-Please asked Enmie I ask you to listen to what he has to tell you, I am really impressed with all that; if it isn t a problem, can I stay as a observer Richard?  
-Of course Enmie, if Momiji has nothing against it; I won t as well.  
-Not at all, nothing against it replied Momiji.  
-It is decided then, wait for me at the meeting room, I believe that talking about something that serious is not to be done standing on a front entrance gate, I shall be there in ten minutes.

Having said that, with Akira still holding my hand, I went to my bedroom and teach her how to clean, sterilize and bandage a wound. I changed my clothes, seeing that the previous one was stained on blood the same blood that was shed by my Yumi no she never had been mine I just had deceived myself for long twenty years

After cleaning and bandaging I went downstairs and noticed Enmie and Momiji already waiting for me in the meeting room, having hope in their eyes on the good outcome of this reunion; upon seeing me they stood up and after the default formalities, I said:

-I am ready, what do you wanted to talk to me?  
-First, I would like to beg forgiveness for my brother s behavior.  
-I forgive him with no second thoughts I replied, answer that surprised Enmie I am just curious as the motivation for doing something so impetuous would be saving you the only motive?  
-That was the second motive that I wanted to deal with you Richard Momiji said.  
-And that is why I wanted to be here commented Enmie because I wanted you to listen closely what Momiji has to tell you.  
-Sure, go ahead please I said.  
-The motive that made him do that was thanks to my imprisonment and turning into a slave; that made one of our biggest dreams be interrupted

Momiji started describing, then, what were their plans in case they hadn t been stopped by the fatality:

After our parents death, we had times of great economical difficulty; I would work begging for money to bring the very minimum in food to my brothers some time later both Kikuri and Saori appeared and together began making sweets, which I would take and sell time passed, more orphans showed up, attracted by the twin s story

We noticed we could more orphans have a chance of living a honest and legit life, without the rape threats that always lurked on orphanages; that was actually achievable in case more people, beside Momiji, helped with the bills and that began turning into reality when the other brothers slowly aged and started working; tons of people began buying and reselling Kikuri s and Saori s sweets, as they were really popular.

We were making plans on opening our own orphanage; we even had the local child protection counseling support but it all went down the drain on the day Momiji had his bank load for building the construction of the orphanage main building and was mugged on the way when the bandits tried to get the credit order he had in his possession when he reacted, he used a bit too much strength and even being unarmed, he killed the unlucky fellows the rest we already know

-That is why Marcus attacked you like that commented Momiji he believes that our dream was ruined thanks to you. Not because of my own stupidity -I understand - I began pondering.

I had something in mind it was an objective I had since the big earthquake days; but our lawyer said that it would be best to postpone the idea, as it would be a very time consuming task and would require a lot of determination something I didn t have at that time when I was younger. Momiji had given me a great idea accidentally I couldn t precise why, but I felt I could trust him as even Enmie already did.

-Momiji I said I don t think your dream has been ruined -No? he asked with a incredulous tone we lost the credit, Marcus is drowning in debts and since he is underage he cannot run an orphanage and even if he could, as soon as he completes 18 years he will be slavened for not paying his debts -Well I began with my trail of thought as you said yourself, things aren t looking good for Marcus and you but since the earthquake of 20 years ago I have been pursuing an idea I have of building an orphanage you know, something to help those kids in need but I never had time for that, or people I trusted to run that -What do you - asked Momiji, with his cat ears trembling from anticipation.  
-What I exactly want to say is: I offer Marcus a chance to open the orphanage Happiness way sponsored by the Montecchio family; we do not want publicity, only want to help.  
-But Marcus will be - Momiji tried to say, almost crying.  
-I know, he can be slavened at any moment after he turns 18 and cannot command it now being underage I am aware of all that; so I decided upon putting Marcus on the job of supplies manager; buying food and stuff needed for the orphanage -R R - stuttered Momiji, failing at holding the tears,  
-But Richard asked Enmie do you trust someone enough to give him the command on something this important? Dealing with kids lives is a huge responsibility!  
-I do have one person and I trust her completely just don t ask me why, as I know her for just a few days but mysteriously I trust her!  
-And who would be that person? she asked again.  
-You Enmie! I exclaimed while pointing at her.  
-M ME?!?! she replied blushing but but I have the village and I am not good at that not to mention I am underage yet -That can be solved Enmie, please answer me how long do you live all alone?  
-What do you mean? she asked.  
-How long you don t have your parents?  
-Since I was 5 years old - she replied, but with shadows covering her face.  
-So, according to the laws in effect nowadays I declared you are already considered emancipated for parental disappearance!  
-But Richard, how can you trust something this important to someone you just met? And what about the people in the village?  
-Enmie, the very little I saw was more than enough for me you helped me even when you found out I was a noble do not think I didn t noticed you have something against us this kind of character when you do what you must over what you wanted to do is what is needed in a position like that; about the village, the contract is already signed and in three days they will have the first doctor and nurses there.

Enmie entered deep thought for some moments, pondering about the proposal she just received; it was a very serious matter, she couldn t accept it without thinking a lot about it thanks to that she said to me:

-Richard, that is a great responsibility could you give me some more time to think about it?  
-That is a given Enmie, and I didn t expect a less reasonable answer coming from you! Thanks for at least considering this. As for you Momiji I said turning my attention to him I know that right now you have no condition on analyzing my proposal, so I ask you that as soon as you calm down, to go and talk to Marcus, all of your siblings can sleep here -T Thanks Richard - replied Momiji.  
-Momiji, before you leave, I need a favor from you I asked him please, ask Kikuri to come here? I need to talk to her in private.  
-She is acting weird Richard - said Momiji between sobbing something happened ?  
-Yeah, some stuff did happen- I replied but they are not bad ones I just want to talk to her to actually solve them -Oh ok - Momiji said I want you to know that I trust you Richard thanks for everything.

That said, Momiji went to tell the news to his brother and to accomplish the favor I asked of him; my heart began skipping some beats and accelerating for the first time in my whole life I was about to deal with a subject I neglected for a long time sometimes way too long after 10 long minutes of waiting Kikuri entered wearing her pretty uniform strangely enough I felt happy

-Did you call me R Richard? asked Kikuri, visibly blushing and nervous.  
-Y Yeah - I said shyly now that I don t have hmm anything bothering me I would like us to deal with that subject -Oh! R Richard do not mind that I don t want someone as special as you to be bothered by that -You do not bother me in any way Kikuri - I said, getting close to her.  
-R Really? I felt her blushing even harder -For sure Kikuri - I commented stopping right in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders I have been thinking very fondly of what you proposed me; I needed to take everything into consideration for your own sake Kikuri, Momiji trusts me so I didn t want to disappoint him; with that in mind I have the answer to your confession -Oh w what is it Richard? she replied with some tears forming on her eyes.  
-And my answer after thinking about all this is I want to be your love! 


	22. Chapter 23 and 24

That caught Kikuri so off guard that she simply couldn t react at all frozen like a statue it was visible she barely could think maybe my voice echoed in her mind; then a mix of disbelief and amazement was visible in her pretty and blushing face tears began forming on her eyes, she then lowered her ears and as soon as she put her delicate paws over her mouth, she began crying, a cry that sounded like happiness and relief worried I might have hurt her feelings somehow, I asked:

-Kikuri my dear, did I say something that offended you? What happened? I asked and hugged her.  
-S Sorry Richard - she said between sobbing it is just it is just when Momiji said that you wanted to talk to me and settle some subjects I got ready for the worst as if you were going to turn me down or worse send me away -Oh! That is the motive of those tears? I asked while hugging her tighter.  
-Y Yeah, I thought would never reciprocate to the feelings of a mere slave but what I feared most was being sent away and never again being able to see my beloved Richard - she said sobbing harder in my arms.

That touched me deeply I began feeling something sincere for that nekomimi of course it wasn t something even near like I felt for Yumi be I believed that could be the beginning of something bigger and more complete with Kikuri, being her so caring and sweet loving me so much I felt that I should give my best to make her happy as it might be able to heal the wound I had in my heart.

After some moments, I let go her from my arms and looked Kikuri in her eyes; they closed themselves and with a slight tilt to the side I noticed that was the so famous hint it was the time, with a determination that I have never felt in my whole life; I neared my lips to hers, and kissed her as a movie star does in epic romance movies, I felt her relaxing and giving herself completely to the heat of that kiss, searching my tongue with hers; for some reason everything in her relaxed me

For my misfortune, my sixth sense that was always alert failed at that moment; I can t really precise why, be it by the pain my heart had at the moment or for having Kikuri on my lips; as I failed to notice something observing us, from the shadows of somewhere forgotten on that room a tail would nervously twitch and moved that all preannounced one thing; disaster I was very careless

Moments later exchanging passionate kisses; they came to an end, Kikuri seemed as breathless as me; we looked at each other, totally blushing for the moment Kikuri thanks for giving this silly noble that knows nothing about love matters a chance I hope you to teach me my nekomimi

-Kikuri I said shyly, looking into her pretty eyes I do not understand much about how to be a good boyfriend I hope you to teach me ok? I want to learn it together with you.  
-S Sure! You can count on me sweetie oh! Sorry calling you like that -No need to be sorry - I replied, as weirdly I felt good to be called that I felt really good hearing you saying that Kikuri, my kitten!

Kikuri managed to become even redder, I strangely felt happy to be important to someone; I decided that the following day I would make the official announcement of your commitment to all my workers; more importantly I needed to ask Momiji s permission little did I know this was the beginning of a troubled era in the Montecchio household.

-Kikuri, so from today on you are my girlfriend, I hope to make you very happy! I said smiling.  
-T T Thanks sweetie! I promise I will do my best too!

That said, we said goodnight to each other, as I was tired I wanted to sleep a little better today; as the previous days weren t very easy my back still wanted their needed rest I went upstairs to my bedroom and there I found Akira with her usual smile, this time bigger than the usual; with the bath stuff ready for use.

After the usual bath, in which Akira did her very best to be special as it has been some time since she didn t bathe me; I felt so good with her care and I also did my best to give her the a great shower, this time I barely scrubbed her there and she shouted already I began wondering if little Akira had orgasms everything I did that? It was a mystery.

After the bath, I decided to lie down already; leaving the rest of the afternoon free for Akira to do what she desired; but rather than doing that, she sat on the edge of my bed, with a curious face, one that looked like that wanted to ask me something, however she knew I was tired and did not wish to bother me, trying to help her I asked:

-Akira-chan, if you wish to ask something, feel free to talk to me, I wish just to relax right now, so talking it would be a good bet.  
-Won t I disturb your rest dear? asked Akira with a very pretty small face.  
-Not at all! I wanted to talk anyway, take a chair, sit and feel free! I replied.  
-Can I lie beside you? It has been long since I did that, I miss it! she asked me, which I promptly accepted.  
-You know dear, I was very surprised when I saw you on Cat-fu main stance! Mommy always told me I shouldn t ever teach that to no one while we trained, just us, the nekomimi; were supposed to know that fight style! Who taught you?  
-It was Nina that taught me Akira-chan I replied.  
-And why did she do that? She broke a very serious rule! said Akira while frowning.  
-Because I used to be a very pacifist person, I wouldn t react nor defend myself when I attacked, that used to make Nina very sad; as I always replied: What is the point of fighting? I always end up being beaten down she knew I would use the technique for non-pacific only as last resource.  
-Oh! I understand then! She did that because she loved you right?  
-Yes, she couldn t stand seeing me being abused by the bullies on the school, with that in her mind she decided to break tradition defined on the Paws in Fury Revolt that only their race could know that -Dear, what was the revolt of the paws in fury? Mommy just told me we shouldn t teach the tech to no one, but I never understood the why to that and also, why there are slaves? I think that is so unfair they exist! Oh of course I know you are different, but others end in such a bad way!  
-Well Akira-chan, I can explain it to you, if you don t mind listening to a very long history!  
-Sure! I love stories! Specially if are told by my dear! replied Akira, that nested herself really close to me ready to listen.  
-Alright, this is how it happened:

Very few is known by the earliest history of our land Akira, seeing everything is very obscure; our king does not wish for something that has no explanation to be looked after, there has been much abuse in the past thanks to the knowledge of the same past; so I will tell you what is common history to us.

We, the oosarumimis, lived mainly here in Verona, previously known as Europe, we had almost everything we needed near us; weirdly we were a very big nation, however we were always together, from remote times up to now. We never heard reports of other intelligent beings than us.

It was like that until one day a group of farmers, survivors of a surprise attack launched by weird creatures, which looked like human beings; although they had ears, paws and tail that resembled a cat, with the other features as one oosarumimi, they wore animal skin and leather, and they hadn t metal armor. The survivors reported that they were attacked without any provocation on our behalf, which was weird because all they were doing was work on their rice fields, as they did for centuries; as a matter of fact, where they were at the time were theirs for generations now.

A group of diplomats were sent to deal with the new beings, they took very long to come back but once they did, they were dismembered; just their bloodied torn clothing were left, in the dark night, in front of the door of the chief of the recognition mission. That was considered a war declaration; our master-in-arms forged the best armor and weapons they were capable of crafting, an army was formed it was 585 before Mewsus.

An unbalanced war began, and although we were in lower numbers compared to them, we had a weapon crafting technology far superior to other races; from now on named nekomimis, that only were able to use fury and their fangs and paws. Everything went well when, in the nominated Paws in Fury Revolt the enemy showed a fighting style completely new that allowed them to block our swords with their bare paws. That almost brought certain defeat to our race.

However we had vast tactical experience and via the last crusade, we invaded the city of Hanaba, capital of the nekomimi race; known as Mewrusalem, in the year of 525 before Mewsus. This war was very long because, opposing the enemy, we didn t have an exact notion as to where their territory and central city was. The war ended when a peace and cooperation treatment was signed.

It took years of work before the animosities between the two races finally settled down; the war left marks on people s lives and in both sides they wished for peace, that was the theme that united both races; one century after the end of the conflict the beings that auto called themselves Humans absorbed the nekomimi ones to their life and began living harmoniously.

Of course there the extremists that desired the supremacy of the nekomimi race, those acted in guerrilla in an attempt to reestablish and seize the power back from the oosarumimis, but the will for peace ruled over both races and they never stood a chance of getting much powerful; being another terrorist group in plain peace era, that lasted until 1 before Mewsus.

In the years 0, one of the most important, influent and controversial historical personality was born; his true name is still a mystery up to now as there is no consensus about the original name, he was known more commonly as Mewsus, a nekomimi that was born in the middle of the nekomimi resistance, where the terrorists had their base.

But opposing the extremists that lived there, he was a very pacific being and had compassion for all living things; when he reached the age of 30, began spreading words of peace as the only true salvation to the world, where all races, including the ones that were almost gone extinct by the nekomimis, coexisted in harmony and brotherhood.

Of course that would be perfect if it had made the terrorists understand the message and follow his teachings as lots of people do up to now; the ones that truly understood his message were, are and will be very good persons to all people; but power, ambition and wickedness that filled the heart of those that lived in Mewrusalem.

Using lies and treachery they arrested, condemned and in 33 after Mewsus, they crucified him; punishment given to thieves, initiating a very dark era in Verona s history; seeing that his influence, even though being good and with good will, was used by unscrupulous minds for the creation of an institution that would try to rule and govern the lives of the less favored by life.

Until 1497 after Mewsus; that institution denominated church detained absolute power with their abusive and absurd dogmas, concentrating great power after the Dark pest in 1145 that wiped 75% of world s population known; people then sought refuge in beliefs to survive the losses cause by the illness. The church used an iron hand to maintain its power, burning everyone that didn t share their philosophy, in fires, something that was known as inquisition.

In 1498, with the discovery of the new world, one of the biggest dogmas of the church fell down; the one they said that earth was as flat as a pancake, making it lose a lot of its followers and power; what made something as the night of the intelligence event begin, aiming to end ALL thinking spree that began sprouting at that time.

Fortunately the minds of the world didn t turn silent to such brutality and united by the royal family; there was the formation of the counter-reform, known as the Dawn of Conscience where an army was formed and later it marched towards Rome, with the objective to take down the central power if the institution.

In 1532, after 34 years of the revolt Dawn of the Conscience Rome fell to the last attack of our unified army; that for the first time in history, were working together, oosaru and nekomimis united, for an alliance that would change the ways of history.

After this alliance victory, we found out the dark secrets of the nekomimis as well they did to us; they had made wars of conquering against all the races; making the other mimis going extinct; which proved to be wrong seeing that there were survivors like Enmie, Dusk and Dawn.

356 years passed after that, in 1888 the world was almost the same, very alike today socially speaking; monarchy with slaves; but we had a strong freedom feeling began forming on people and mainly on the slaves. Led by the Montecchio family and with the support of the first nekomimi princess Mewsabel, it was signed the law of enslavement abolition, freeing all slaves that existed, and prohibiting further enslavement of any intelligent living being.

That worked wonder until 1939, when 3 fanatics tried to take the power by force, using of ideals dead long ago, like race supremacy and its consequential purity; they couldn t have gone far if it wasn t for the support of the families of the slaves from the past, because even after being freed they were in worse conditions, because now no one had the obligation to feed them, and there was a very strong hidden prejudice; so most of them were only beggars and those were the first and easily convinced of the grandiosity of the plans of the three evil guys: Mewssulini, emperor Hirohito and their leader Hittler.

Once again the allies won, although that took a big of unsettling among the part of population that was righteous; revolted by the behavior of the former slaves and their families, led by the Capuleto, they overthrow the previous dynasty that ruled for over 1 millennium, placing in the power the grandfather of the actually ruler Jo o III. It was then, installed again the enslavement system as a punishment for every bad conduct and not only to society scum. As soon as that happens, the Montecchio are the first to legally buy slaves aiming to giving them more dignity in life

-And that is how the actual dynasty is ruling, also that is how the slave system took effect and

I interrupted my speech midway, seeing that Akira had slept; purring happily beside me, I felt really tired and I decided to follow suit, as soon as I stood up to warn I would have dinner today I heard light knocking on the door; upon opening it, I saw Kikuri standing with a large smile, she came to ask me what I wanted to have for dinner, as she herself was going to make it to me. I felt so good with the attention, but I was very tired and told her I didn t wish to eat; seeing she became sad, I told her to take my breakfast to the reunion room, as I needed to talk to Momiji and Saori right in the morning; what made her satisfied and happily she left, humming a song that was a hit these days.

I slept with Akira at my side, really close; all that contact made me happier by the day for choosing her to be my personal caretaker. I woke up with a big backache, as I stood in a position I wasn t used to let her more comfortable. The little nekomimi woke up afterwards and gave me the hygiene utensils as always and after I washed myself I ordered her to have fun until second order, as I had a very serious business to deal with.

I went down to the meeting room and found Kikuri standing beside the table with my breakfast served, homemade bread that I loved so and fresh butter; warm milk Kikuri knew everything I liked and that was just with some days of coexistence! Incredible! The more time passed, the more I was impressed with this pretty girl that was now my girlfriend.

-Sit down my kitty, let s have breakfast together!  
-B-B-B-But I am a slave! Kikuri blushed real hard.  
-Don t say that my kitten I said with a hint of sadness on my eyes you are the one that I choose to share my life I want to share everything! So, can we eat together?  
-A Alright we can - she said and sat beside me eating breakfast together.

After it was over, I asked Kikuri to bring Momiji and Saori, I needed to talk to them about the orphanage and Marcus; I needed his approval as his brother was still a minor and even though he was a slave, he was responsible for the family name. After 15 minutes the nekomimi boy and the twins entered the room; and I gave them the signal to sit. It was incredible now how Saori was easily differentiable from her Kikuri to me it was if they were completely different! I decided then to carry on with the reason of this meeting:

-Momiji, I called you guys here because I wanted to get your reply from Marcus.  
-Richard began Momiji if your kindness believes we are worthy of your trust and that our abilities are par for that task, of course we accept; now all it takes is Enmie also accepting it.  
-Don t worry about Enmie, for some odd reason I believe she will accept the invite I replied so later my lawyer will look for you and Marcus so the legal measures need to be taken, understood Momiji?  
-Sure! he replied with tears on his eyes.  
-T Thanks Richard - Saori said - I don t even know how to thank you is there anything else we can help?  
-Yes, but before anything I started with my explanation I want to make this crystal clear that all I did up to now wasn t some sort of trade with you, was I clear?  
-Yes sure replied Momiji without understanding very well what was going on and making Kikuri blush harder but what did you mean with that?  
-Saori and Momiji; I officially come to as your permission I said to be Kikuri s boyfriend.  
-BOYFRIEND? said Saori with big eyes that almost popped out of her face IS THAT TRUE SIS?  
- Y Y Y Y Y Yes I I I I confessed in the accident

Momiji was totally in shock, never imagined a noble that would ask a slave to be his girlfriend, as eventually they would just rape them and it was over but he was even more stunned by the fact that Kikuri was so daring! She could be dead or even worse! To help it all he was feeling jealous, as Richard could fall for Saori too however he decided to take this out of his mind, as he never had felt anything for Kikuri even though she was identical to her twin anyway

-Kikuri - he said after facing her was that your will? Is it YOU that desires this right? Aren t you being coerced to do this in any way?  
-Su Of course! she replied frenetically nodding.  
-Momiji my love, Kikuri loves Richard since way back when she complemented he would buy our candies directly from her! The fear of dying in the accident might have made her overcome her fear and declare to him! Right sis?  
-Y Yeah - she nodded again.  
-What do you say Momiji? I asked.

Momiji stood up and was heading to the exit; for an instant I believed that he not only didn t approve it as he was feeling jealous of Kikuri the sisters were tense imaginating what was going to happen his maturity, however, revealed afterwards when, already under the doorm he said:

-I will talk to Marcus about the orphanage about Kikuri if you ever make my older sister cry for a motive that isn t happiness I promise I won t forgive you because Kikuri is the most important thing to Saori and making her sis cry makes Saori cry

He said that and almost left when I stood up and bowed to him in a Japanese way, saying:

-I will take care of her as the most valuable thing in my life Momiji I promise you that or at least die trying

Momiji left then, still facing us with his back, nodded and left; I ran and hugged Kikuri, for some reason that nekomimi was turning more and more important and special to me I kissed her on her soft and warm lips, while I had her in my arms but we held back when we saw Saori s blushing face little did I know that this was just a preview of a disaster Saori then smiled and said:

-That is so good sis! You finally managed to make your dream come true!  
-Yes! I I am so happy! Kikuri said I never imagined that this day would come and so

Kikuri was interrupted right at that instant when a light knock on the door was heard, Reinold was there, enigmatic as always; he had a urgent message on his hands, it was weird that Stephan didn t have it delivered to me. Well he should have been busy; silently he came to me and handed an envelope informing Stephan went buying materials for a needed fix.

I looked at the envelope, it had the royal family insignia and the words: Royal urgency, eyes only upon reading that I thought: Damn, that is definitely NOT good I opened the message and as soon as I read that, noticing the seriousness of it, I began running to the door s direction I had only time to look behind and say:

-This is a really serious matter Kikuri my kitten, find Akira and order her to go to the car RIGHT NOW! and I rushed to the car myself.  



	23. Chapter 25

I raced against time, seeing as when the king summons the nobles for an emergency meeting, something really serious must have happened. Fighting against the clock we had about two hours to arrive at the palace; something to be done by car would be quite a challenge, my helicopter wasn t ready and the pilot wasn t even here at the moment I had to run like there was no tomorrow! Dawn was standing in the middle of the way and handed me a paper saying it was something important; I didn t pay much attention to it, putting it in my pocket and continuing to run.

I entered my limousine and thought: Where the heck my driver went to in a time like this? but right afterwards I remembered that he had died in the accident 6 days ago Well I pondered for a while now I wanted to something more wildly . Thinking like that, I left the limo and hopped in Porche 911, I grabbed my sunglasses and wore them; put to play Born to be wild and soon saw Akira running to the place where I was supposed to be; he had the surprise of her life when she saw me in the driver s seat behind the steering wheel with a bad boy look in my face pointing the passenger s seat to her:

-Come Akira, we have a extremely urgent subject to attend, hop on.  
-But Richard and the driver? she asked.  
-I will explain it later! Get on we need to hurry! I hurried her.

Obeying promptly, she ran and with a jump that came from her feline agility, she sat in her place; she barely had time to fasten her seatbelt; right afterwards a loud roar from the engine of the car was heard, shifting to first gear instantly I made the tires screech, making us glue to our seats.

While still in the city I needed to watch my speed more carefully, as soon as we reached the reserved highway however, I began using all horsepower my car allowed me to; making turns almost sideways. Right after I began racing against time I felt Akira tensing up as a rock, I felt her paws holding my arm strongly and her nails lightly penetrating my clothing; I could feel she was afraid so I said:

-Akira-chan, I know you are very scared, but we have a royal emergency; I was summoned in a hurry for this urgent meeting about a problem I don t know much about, just that I need to be there in less than two hours because of that try to be brave, as I need to do this! So please if you are feeling very afraid just hold tight on me ok?  
-A Alright Richard I trust you -Ok, highway guard 131 I said while pushing a button at the communications panel asking permission to use the royal private highway for an urgent meeting, Montecchio over.  
-Highway guard 131, Montecchio copy replied one serious toned voice liberation pending family password, type it on your panel.

I typed the Montecchio family password and afterwards the same voice said:

-Password confirmed, access granted, use exit 130.

As I was almost at the exit entrance I needed to make a sharp turn with the car to the right, which made it almost spin out of control; if it wasn t for my driving skills we would have had an accident poor Akira, her fur was almost turning white. This was an empty road as only nobles could use it ad it would take straight to the royal castle, which was isolated from the main part of the city. I was driving was there was no tomorrow, easily hitting the mark of 155 MPH (approximately 250 KMH)!

Arriving at the palace, I used of a high speed maneuver so stop exactly on the parking slot reserved to our family, Akira was frozen immobile, so pallid as a white cloud I poked her lightly on her shaking shoulder; what made her come back to reality:

-Oh! Sorry dear I was I was - she said almost dropping tears of fear.  
-Sorry my dear but it was needed can you forgive your Richard?  
-Y Yes! she said nodding and wiping a tear with her paws.

I took her by the paw and we went to the main entrance; the doors were huge with more than 9 feet high (over 3 meters), adorned with the royal family insignia in pure gold; something really impressive even to a noble like me; we were blocked on the entrance by two human guards, that upon seeing us said:

-Stop, state your family name here in this place, put your hand here in the scanner, your retina here and lastly your personal password here; you know, usual procedures, sorry for the inconvenience.  
-Don t worry, I comprehend this is your work I said going to the microphone Montecchio.

After the positive identification on my behalf; it was allowed me access to the inside of the royal palace, but after a few steps in I heard a surprise yelp; turning around I saw guards holding Akira, that had panic tears on her pretty face, she was asking for help, as she didn t want to be left behind in such a remote and unknown place to her. I came back to the entrance and asked the guards what was going on, when I was informed:

-Our records about your personal caretaker Nina does not match with the ones of this girl, thanks to that her access has been denied; only Nina can enter together with Montecchio the guards said.  
-But caretaker Nina passed away not long ago I replied and remembered I hadn t registered her yet, but I could do it now!  
-Then please register this girl, would her be a salary girl or a slave? asked one of the guards while typing some commands in the computer screen.  
-Slave I replied.  
-How is her complete name? asked while typing something.  
-Akira, Hikari Akira.  
-Alright he said still typing give me please, the owner possession document and we can finalize de inclusion of data and allow her access.

I froze solid upon hearing that AKIRA S PAPERS! I just remembered they hadn t arrived yet! And not having them at this exact time; for Akira being visibly a minor, would put me in a heap of trouble being possible I be arrested for kidnapping; one of the very few things that could jail a noble! Even if Akira said she was my slave I would only have the right to take around one if I had those papers, especially at that age! That is due because in the past, lots of nobles would get vengeance on their lovers that didn t want to submit to their will kidnapping their kids and enslaving them.

It was when, on the peak of my despair that I heard the sound of paper ruffling on my suit pocket then I remembered that Dawn had given me an envelope I instinctively took it out and saw the slave dealers company insignia and I almost had a heart stop at that moment surely that could only mean one thing! Those where Akira s papers!

The famous statement that was very famous on TV nowadays came to my mind at that time They didn t count on my astuteness! I opened the envelope and inside there was her owner possession document! Name: *Hikari Akira*, date of birth: *07/04/2010* mother s name: *Hikari Mitsuki*, father s name: *Unknown*

Unknown father? I thought to myself as it was strange; according to Verona laws all kids have the right to have the father s family name and knowing their father, and even if he isn t a present kind of one, it was needed to be present in the birth certificate that could only mean two things: 1 Akira was the result of a rape, at a situation like that it was given the right to the mother to not search for the rapist and put his name in the certificate (as abortion was only allowed in case of severe risk to the mother s health) or 2 the mother, for some motive, didn t want the father s name on this kid and said she was raped and both possibilities scared me by the way

The guard took the paper and used the authentication machine, that verified the document being original and accurate to reality, and after inputting the last data on the server said directing himself to Akira:

-You were very lucky to get Montecchio as a master, would you please stand up here? he said pointing to a little box, in which Akira climbed se we can scan your retina.  
-Can I dear? she asked.  
-Yes Akira-chan, you can do anything they ask you to ok? So that will allow them to let you come in - I replied.  
-Alright dear! she nodded.  
-Always so careful and neat Montecchio, keeping the girl s documents well conserved differently from other nobles here said the guard, knowing I allowed them to talk to me, as I didn t see myself superior to them.

Right away her retina was scanned, taken her paw marks, given a personal password, one not even I was allowed to know, and lastly it was asked her to state her name; after all those procedures ended her entrance was allowed to the palace; as soon as she could she placed herself beside me and promised that she would never leave there, unless more mean guards ordered her to.

It was told me to wait on Montecchio s reserved waiting room; there was a big table in its center, with fresh fruit, sandwiches, milk and natural juices. I ordered Akira to eat whatever she wanted, because as far as I knew she hadn t eaten anything up to now, her little eyes sparked with happiness and joy when she saw the chicken sandwich beside the tuna one; with her paws on her cheeks and blushing slightly she pondered which to start devouring with that unbelievable happiness face.

After 20 minutes, a representative from the royal personal king guard came to bring us to the meeting, taking Akira totally by surprise with her mouth full with tuna sandwich; totally blushing she tried to swallow everything she had in her mouth, almost chocking in the process; helping everything to go down with a bit of warm milk.

We were taken to the royal meetings room, a place even more stunning than the rest of the castle, in its center there was a round table with enough space for 10 chairs; the kings one on the northern most part of it, and the other 8 nobles sat one at each side of the king in turns of importance, the more powerful the noble is, nearer to the king he would sit. So that was why the first at the king right side was the Capuleto s seat and at his left, the Montecchio s. together with the king, that would make 9 nobles, the missing spot was occupied with a representative of the commoner people, someone chosen by popular vote for two years to represent people in subjects that would involve them and had that same power of vote than the other nobles.

From the king, in anticlockwise where: The Capuleto representative (as Margareth was missing they sent a lawyer), at his side the Souza (we called each other by family Names), the Andrade and lastly de unpleasant Silva, that stayed beside the actual popular representative named Cardoso. If we kept going we had the Soares, the Bernardo, the Oliveira (the only nekomimi noble, female one) and me Montecchio at the King s left side.

The atmosphere was really cloudy in there, each noble took their place in front of their chair and as always waited the King to position himself in front of his own place; right afterwards appeared, from another room access across the room, your royal highness, with his 6 6 (190 cm) height, blonde with green eyes and dressed with the royal mantle made by the Oliveira, biggest clothing maker of Verona.

He had a serious look on him, something really bad must have happened, I only remember that serious expression once, four years ago when he had to witness the mass execution of terrorists that attempted to kill him even it was a position of power and wealth, he didn t like certain aspects of this function and from the looks of it that was one of those occasions. Jo o III then placed himself on his place and said afterwards:

-I, the king of Verona Jo o III, apologize for summoning you in such short notice; but I assure you this is indeed a serious matter and called immediate action said that and made a hand signal I declare the meeting open, sit down please.

All the nobles present sat down and as soon as everyone were comfortable, their personal caretakers also placed themselves beside them; all had attention focused on Akira, seeing as me out of any noble there had one almost a child, and nekomimi after the initial shock they changed their gaze to the King, that seemed to be pondering on how he was going to present the news to everyone after two long minutes, he stared each of the present people in the room and with a voice that sounded like a thunder announced:

-I brought you here - made a pause and said because a traitor lurks between us! 


	24. Chapter 26

A long wow was heard among the present people, one could say that out of every possibility, that one was the least expected; a traitor? How was that even possible? More importantly, how was it get known that there was one among us? All of us were whispering and as soon as it died off the king said:

-My intelligence service showed that someone is trying to eliminate the nobles, especially the ones involved with the operation Silence of the innocent -Heh, I would bet this is has something to do with the Montecchio, wanting the position of most power now that the Capuleto died - said acidly Silva.  
-I hardly believe this would be a Montecchio doing replied the King as he himself almost was the first victim; care to show us?  
-But wait a moment your highness I commented are you implying that this WASN T an accident?  
-Yes Montecchio it was an attack, weren t you one of the leader on the operation Silence of the innocent ?  
-Yes your highness, the Capuleto, the Oliveira and I were the responsible for that operation I replied, and the Capuleto lawyer and the Oliveira lady nodded as well.  
-But what ensures us asked the Silva again that he isn t trying to forge her own attack in order to make suspicion fall over him?  
-Simply put Silva, because if I know Montecchio since he assumed the place left by his father 20 years ago, he wouldn t commit a mistake that almost took away his life. Montecchio could you please show us your back, as your slave said they would be?  
-At once your highness I said while I took out my suit top and showed them the scars on my back.

One low ouch was heard among the present upon seeing my back with the scars from the wounds left by overheated iron, there was once again one more whispering among the present; including the personal caretakers, which usually have to stay silent and immobile beside their owner, which made some more conservative nobles frown.

-The hired assassin probably was one of the cheapest out there, seeing as he was aiming the arrow at the body of the Montecchio, but ended up hitting the car s tire, it was possible to identify it by a small analysis on the wreck of the car said the king.

I briefly looked at Silva and saw he had his hands clenched, I could feel he was very pissed at something was it the Silva? He was the one that had most motives for such a dastardly act, but that was just way too obvious, it would be easy for a smarter noble do something behind the curtains and put the blame on the not-so-intelligent Silva that is why I decided to let him have the benefit of doubt at least for now

-Your highness I said I am not putting in check the efficiency of the scientific investigation of your men, but how did they made such a deep analysis in just a couple of days?  
-As a matter of fact, we had received an anonymous tip that there was going an attack against a noble about ten days ago, although we had no reference as to where it would happen. It was reported then your disappearance to the authorities on that same night; we followed the same tracks you were supposed to take and we found the still smoking of your vehicle, taking it back to analysis, we found only one body in it but we couldn t know who was it we made a search on the surroundings and found the body of a man 300 feet from the probable accident zone, one of car s part pierced the back of his neck like a lance, he was ready to shoot another bolt from his crossbow, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot and with an iron bar on his neck.  
-Oh, so that is the motive that made your highness believe that it was an attack and that meaning someone might be a traitor right?  
-Exactly what I wanted to ask you your highness if you allow me to asked for permission the Oliveira.  
-Granted, to you and any other that wish to ask confirmed the king.  
-What was the logic used to define that instead of being a common dastardly attempt at theft it was an attack against a noble?  
-I thought you were going to ask that said the king, ready for that question already a normal thief and even a prepared one wouldn t have access to explosive bolts -Explosive? all nobles, including me, said at the same time.  
-They came to the extreme of using banned materials? the Oliveira and I said at the same time we had that bad habit as a matter of fact.  
-Yes, there were residues of burnt explosive powder on the crossbow and his hands.  
-Having residues of that on his hands really means it doesn t figure a normal thief, seeing that even a small amount of it costs in the black market more than what a thief would make in a living - pondered Oliveira.  
-What would make the possibility that Montecchio is forging his own attack more plausible Silva said cynically - seeing as for mining, small amounts of that substance is needed -Finally you made a less cynic and more based on facts statement commented the king we thought of that in the beginning, but the residues found on the crossbow and those found on the bolt weren t compatible with the ones used on the mining company of the Montecchio s -That would really rule him out as supplier, but not as mentor of his own attack said Silva again.  
-I agree I replied although unless we have any other motive or proof for accusing me, it will be only speculations and it will only seen you are trying to incriminate the Silva very maliciously actually -Are you implying something Montecchio? Silva dared me.  
-Enough announced the king in strong and firm voice now it is not the time to lose in such trivial matters about noble rivalry; the most important thing right now is one very small detail noticed by our forensic scientists - Which would be you highness? asked Andrade.  
-Well, the analysis shows that the material already burnt wouldn t be of much use; aside it was explosive powder although what was intact revealed a more shocking fact its composition reveals it wasn t made inside Verona -WHAT? I asked totally stunned.

That was bad, very bad seeing that only one producer had permission to produce this rare material, and even so it was HEAVILY watched by the king s inspectors, it was easier to depose the king than some of this powder being lost or misplaced, so if the samples matched with ours we would have a serious security breach and we would need to check out what happened. However in this case, the sample coming from another place would indicate that the operation to end the new insurrection failed

-Nut your highness are you implying that the operation Silence of the innocent failed? I asked.  
-That I cannot assure yet he said we haven t received your report Montecchio, we need to analyze the situation. Could you inform the situation?  
-At once your highness I replied.

As everyone here knows, the espionage agency found out that the terrorists were trying to make a move again restoring the nekomimi supremacy; we also know, thanks to our noble nekomimi representative here, the Oliveira that the ones living with us do not support that movement; however they had managed to make allies with influent people to support their cause.

After the appointment to me as leader of this mission, we made a preliminary investigation and as shown and agreed upon on this honorable court, we verified it was a good idea to arrest the leader of the rebellion and give him an adequate judgment so it could show future terrorists that we wouldn t accept such barbarism however, something went a bit out of control

-What happened then Montecchio? he asked.  
-Well your highness; we had our tasks divided: I would take care of the investigation part, Oliveira was in charge of the strategy and making choices on the course of action and the Capuleto was assigned of the tactical action on the prison of the leader seeing as the Capuleto representative here can confirm it, their family have a great tradition on military tactics, right? I said.  
-Yes replied the Capuleto s lawyer, fixing his glasses that is why that distribution of roles was agreed upon -We heard of the tragedy in your family - Bernardo commented and as far as it is of our concern it happened right after their leader was killed, as he resisted the prison order and attacked the Capuleto the incident has any connection between with what happened next?  
-Actually, the leader effectively managed to attack and hurt mortally my represented and after a huge fight with his son as well well, they ended killing each other; that is, however, the most our family is willing to disclose unless you highness really insists on knowing something more?  
-The something more would refer to the mission? Or just family personal affairs? asked the king.  
-Private matter of the family your highness.  
-Alright that subject is closed right now said the king although that brought a new light into what happened, I hope you guys comprehend my position on this especially you Montecchio.  
-Yes your highness!  
-I believe there are 2 possibilities that explain what happened I am sure that this attack was a retaliation to their leader and the possibilities are: First, assume that the investigation failed and their group didn t identify their leader well which led they going after the wrong person which would be the same than admitting that the most serious and correct nobles on that subject committed a bad mistake -With all due respect you highness said a more cautious Silva if this isn t a case of Montecchio failing, what would be in your mind?  
-Well, I believe that the operation had REALLY captured and killed the leader; but I believe they were aware that could happen, so a second in command was prepared for it in case the worse happened and the same one now is with orders to avenge the death of the first leader, the revolt now is bigger and better organized; becoming a bigger threat.  
-I understand your highness said Oliveira so I believe this meeting is to decide how we are going to deal with this new problem?  
-Exactly replied the king I would like to propose something more subtle this time, something that would be more like an infiltration rather than direct confrontation; seeing that is a Montecchio specialty I propose indicating him as the leader of the mission and by his command two other nobles to help him in the process, any objections before we vote?

At that moment Silva raised his hand as expected, what surprised me was that Oliveira also raised her paw what happened as to her be against me indication? Well I was going to find out soon

-Alright Silva the king pointed his finger to him what is your motive?  
-Without trying to go against your highness, but why not choose me? Montecchio has already failed once!  
-Because I can t risk the biggest smith family leader in Verona that is why I would prefer to rely on your weapons rather than expose you in direct involvement.  
-I understand your highness said, feeling proud of himself and his own family name.  
-And you Oliveira it really surprises me that you may have objections what would those be before I begin?

The nekomimi Oliveira stood up and looked at the king as well to me and the other nobles, and then said:

-My only objection is that I am chosen again to be part of that team!  
-Sure replied the king if Montecchio hasn t got a problem with it, I won t as well, correct?  
-Without a doubt I said although Oliveira you were already in my mind I was going to choose you anyway, would you mind telling me why you wanted so badly to be in it again?  
-You, from all people commented blushing slightly should know that! But we will later talk about that Montecchio I need to talk about our promise as well after the meeting ok?  
-Well, let the voting begin announced the king who is favorable with Montecchio being the leader of the new team state your opinion when your family name is called.  



	25. Chapter 27 and 28

The king then asked to everyone present what their positions on my leadership were and the results were as follows: Capuleto, Souza, Andrade, Oliveira, Bernardo, Cardoso and the king were favorable; Soares was for it but with restrictions and Silva was against it; with that was decided that I was going to be the one in charge of the mission. As just one was for it with restrictions, it was not considered.

-So Montecchio, which two nobles will be part of your team? asked the king.  
-Your highness I replied I choose the Oliveira and regularly I would choose the Capuleto, but as he isn t among us any longer; I choose the Andrade.  
-I accept and approve said the king with a nod you shall have access to all material our investigation had and royal entry to any place you wish to enter; take the documents with my personal representative. Anyone else have any question?  
-Not a single one your highness replied all nobles together.  
-So I declare this meeting over, Montecchio; you are free to act, just keep us informed ok? asked the king.

All stood up and began leaving with the place; both Oliveira and Andrade came to my direction and as soon as they were near I said:

-Well, we need to set some details on our operation, would you two like to come to my place today to decide how we are going to act?  
-Sorry Montecchio Andrade said but I left suddenly a very important meeting at my family business, so at the moment I can t go; could we set up something for tomorrow?  
-Of course, alright with me! And you Oliveira, agreed? I asked her.  
-Alright by me, which time shall we meet? she asked us.  
-Nine o clock in the morning sounds good with you? I proposed.  
-Yeah replied Andrade so we meet at your residence tomorrow ok? Will we have those wonderful cookies we used to when we had meetings at your noble residence?  
-Yes! Of course we will have them! I will ask for a very fresh batch of it for tomorrow morning! I began thinking it has been some time since I last ate Kikuri cookies.  
-Well, then I need to run or I won t make it on time! said Andrade and, turning to the exit direction, ran.  
-Richard - said Oliveira blushing slightly can I arrive a little bit earlier? Around eight AM? I would like to deal with a more private subject, is it alright with you?  
-Sure, not a problem, would you like to have breakfast with me? I invited her after seeing Andrade running through the exit.  
-No, I would like having time to just talk to you, ok? Do you know what we will deal about right? she asked me.  
-Yes I indeed know, about our promise yeah I know - replied without a single drop of motivation on my voice.  
-That settles it then, we shall speak about that tomorrow, see you soon Richard - said as she headed to the exit, wagging her tail slightly Kyou get our stuff and lets go.  
-Right away, my master said Kyou, Oliveira s personal caretaker as she diligently headed to do what she was told.

The noble Oliveira was an average sized nekomimi, with her 5 7 feet (174 cm) high, red colored hair and black fur; she had green eyes and graceful walking, exactly as expected of a noble of this caliber; she was practically perfect for her 25 years, with the exception of her right paw, which was always inside a luxurious pair of gloves that paw had a X shaped scar on it.

How did I know that if she always used gloves you ask me? Simple! The promise had to do with that scar. A while back I was on the royal playground park, where L via Oliveira and Leandro Capuleto and other noble kids were playing; used widely on urgent noble meetings. Both Leandro and I were eight years old and L via was five, it was just a few days until the earthquake that killed both my parents and siblings.

I used to be an isolated kid, being the 6th son of the family I was always kept aside; that led me to become very attached to Nina and very distant from all other people. Leandro was always trying to get to be my friend at these moments and talked to the Weird Montecchio boy seeing as all my older brothers were popular and were always in the spotlight.

Although I never gave him a chance for his friendship, he never gave up; I believed he would stop trying sooner or later, as all of them would do however time passed and he kept trying, coming to my house for visits, talking to me at that park, staying at my side; typical case of instant affinity on his behalf, something that happened on that day though, changed my vision of life.

Silva, ten years old at that time, was pestering and making mean comments to a nekomimi girl; if I wasn t wrong, that red hair could only belong to the Oliveira s daughter, Leandro ran at their direction and something in me followed suit, upon arriving at the place we noticed that Silva wanted the five years old nekomimi girl s candy; threatening her with a pocket knife

Stop it I shouted, without even knowing why I did that, If you lay one finger at her you shall have to deal with me Silva then looked at me and said: Oh! Well, isn t it the nutty Montecchio trying to play hero here? Get out of here as this doesn t concern you, otherwise you will get hurt brat! I still can really point out why I did that, however I was still weak and a coward, I hated violence and in the end, the one being saved was I, when I was attacked by the pocket knife and Oliveira positioned herself in front of me and had her paw hurt twice in an X pattern.

After all that commotion, Oliveira became really good friends with both me and Leandro, always hanging around when we had palace meetings. Days after the big earthquake, that left me an orphan, we became great friends, with both of them trying to defend me from the mean noble kids that insisted on being mean to me five years later, already practicing the Cat-fu diligently I protected her from a rape attempt and Leandro from almost being killed trying to save her. On that very day she made me a promise:

-Richard! I want to marry you!  
-But - I replied totally speechless with this revelation.  
-Don t you like me Richard? Won t I be a good person to you? she asked with tears already forming on her eyes.  
-It is not that it is just that I wouldn t be a good husband to you L via - we called ourselves by our first names when we were not on meetings.  
-Why? Don t you like me?  
-It is not that, I do like you but I don t love you actually I don t believe I will ever love someone someday I will be alone most probably said believing I would never love someone like that, still oblivious to my own feelings to Yumi.  
-Then it is decided! Make this promise with me! Please! she begged.  
-And which promise it would be? I asked, without much interest in the subject.  
-I SHALL BE YOUR WIFE! L via shouted.  
-What? I asked again totally caught by surprise by her again you know that I will never love anyone most probably -So if you think that you won t be able to love anyone someday then make this promise! I shall be your fianc e until the day you complete thirty years, if by them if hadn t found out the person the you will love, I will marry you! Even if it is just to take care of you!  
-Well, it is settled then - I replied faintly, thinking she would give up soon.

Of course that now, 20 years later, it is noticeable it didn t happen and every time we met she would ask if I remembered our promise or if I had found someone that I loved and that shared the same feelings for me that is, as I loved Yumi but knew it would never work out, so I wouldn t take that into consideration this time Oliveira must want to talk about their plans I hadn t got even the slightest will to talk about that tomorrow but I was a noble and my word was worth much more than one thousand signed papers

-Akira-chan I called her, seeing she was hypnotized by a metal armor that was being displayed on the corner of the room let s go, we need to go, we are going to have a busy day and in the afternoon we shall buy an engagement ring for Kikuri to give it as a present to Kikuri at the dinner.  
-Yes! replied a smiling Akira, when suddenly she froze and small tears began forming on her little eyes w we won t go by by car, right?  
-Yes we will - she said smiling, while hugging a uncontrollably shaking Akira now that we don t have an emergency, I promise not to run, do you trust me?  
-Y Yes - replied nodding and whipping the tears with her paws.

I took Akira by her little paw and took her to the, we went to our office and tried our very best to settle our schedule that day; it wasn t easy, although we managed somehow. About five o clock in the afternoon I called home and it was Yumi that answered it; after a big uncomfortable moment I said:

-Yumi, ask Enmie to come to the city please? The driver shall take her alright? Tell her I will explain the motive of this once we meet.  
-Y Yes Richard - replied Yumi, in a way that sounded really bad for me.  
-T Thanks Yumi I answered, hanging up afterwards.

That hurt quite a lot, my heart bled from something that simple Yumi didn t use to call me by my name since the second week we have known each other, which means that for long 20 years I was used to her affectionate way of calling me that touched the sore spot and made me think if it was right to try something with Kikuri with that wound on my heart? I quickly discarded those thoughts imagining it was even better to have her together with me, it may be that one day I can love someone and leave L via follow her own path, not that I didn t see enough qualities in Oliveira it was just that if it was going to be without love, I would rather be alone.

Brushing uncomfortable sensation aside, I arrived at the city followed by Akira, Enmie was fixing her head ornament however her ears kept staying on the way, making it virtually impossible to do so without a mirror; upon seeing us she smiled, and as soon as we were near I promptly explained her this urgency:

-I ask you to forgive all this sudden rush Enmie, but I do have something important I needed to buy today, for a certain someone; I require, however a little touch and advice from a woman to figure what is best to buy.  
-Oh! Sure I understand perfectly, although I believe that there are plenty of your workers that could help you! I surely don t mind being here, mind sharing why you preferred to choose me over them?  
-Because I believe you are the one that is most sensible for this kind of stuff, even if you have a humble origin, opposing all my other works and I also trust you will be really discrete until dinner time.  
-Alright then! If you place on my so much trust, I am afraid I cannot let you down! replied Enmie and smiled again.

We spent almost two hours looking for a pair of adequate rings for Kikuri and myself, specially knowing that it needed to be an adapted kind for nekomimis; I decided for a silver one with my family s insignia on the one that would stay with hers, and the opposite on the one staying with me, I believed that the one receiving this gift would love the affection show.

Akira s eyes shone when she saw a sign with the following message, which she read with a bit of difficulty: We write your name and one more sentence on your shirt! She then looked at me with those pleading eyes that even without a single word, told me they wanted that badly. Upon asked if she wanted one, nodded frenetically, but left on my behalf to decide how and what sentence would be printed there.

I choose a pink one, and thinking on what would be more appropriated to Akira and putting her name in highlight and, by her own plea, insisted that I wrote there whatever came to my mind, and what came was: To the cutest, the one I like most don t ask me why those words were chosen, at the time it seemed the truer little did I know how prophetic those words were going to be

I asked Enmie to carry the rings herself, I didn t want Kikuri to suspect what was about to happen, with a smile she took them in her paws, but as soon as it touched her she had a sudden dizzy spell which made her need to hold onto the counter, which didn t stop the need of hers to knee, an abundant sweat broke on her forehead which promptly triggered Akira s worry, who began cleaning her face with a handkerchief given by me.

After some moments Enmie recovered herself, for my relief and the happiness of my little nekomimi, as she looked very worried with the usagimimi state; I reached out with my hand to her so I could help her stand up, after a long sight and a deep inhalation, I asked:

-Anything wrong Enmie? Are you unwell?  
-I am sorry Richard, it happens sometimes but when it indeed happens it is just like that it is normal can we talk tonight? There is something more serious I need to deal with you -Sure I replied still a little worried if you are well I have no objections, look for me in the meeting room before dinner, deal?  
-Yeah, let s go.  
-Enmie, are you better? asked a scared Akira.

Enmie kneed and gave Akira a long and big hug, which began purring, whispering to her on her little cat ear: I am alright little one, thanks for worrying about me . Right afterwards we headed home; there I had my usual bath with Akira and as soon as I arrived at the meeting room I ordered my personal caretaker to go call Kikuri, moments later she was before me, together with Akira:

-Kitty, I called you for two reasons!  
-Which motives would those be me sweetie? asked Kikuri.  
-At first I want you to do something for me, I am going to have an important meeting on this room tomorrow I said while showing the room and one of the guests asked me if we were going to have the famous cookies I always brought to social reunions, of course this time we are having a work one but I am sure to snack on something; that is why I gently ask you to make a new and fresh batch right in the morning, for me please?  
-O O Of course! Said blushing violently all for my sweetie! What else can I help you with?  
-A female nekomimi noble will come one hour before the scheduled, I have certain business to deal with her that is why I ask you to trust me alright? Promise me you won t have a jealousy fit, seeing it is something that used to happen before we even met.  
-Alright sweetie, I shall do exactly as you ask me said with a hint of jealousy on her voice.  
-Akira, bring Enmie here please? I asked and petted her on the head.  
-Sure! smiled and went to fulfill her mission.  
-Kitty, check with Dawn if we have enough ingredients for the cookies right?

I stood up and gave Kikuri a long hug followed by a light kiss on her warm and sweet lips, with a small cough coming from Enmie we came back to reality, I then asked my dear nekomimi to leave me and Enmie alone so we could deal with what was under way. It was also asked that Akira stood outside, as soon as we were alone, she said:

-Richard, I know you have plans for today, however today I was sure I needed to accept your offer, after what happened.  
-That is great Enmie! I am very happy that you have accepted my proposal; there is no one that I would trust more this task other than you! Don t ask me why, I just feel like that. I ensure you shall receive a really big salary for that!  
-Oh! Do not worry about that, I am not after money! I just want to help those poor souls that lost the chance of having the motherly warmth and the security of a home! Just give me a roof to sleep under and some food, and I shall have everything I need!  
-Of course! That is more than possible! Do you have an idea where do you want to live? Just tell me where and I shall buy it for you!  
-Richard, would it be much abuse to ask to live here with you?- asked Enmie with her ears lowered.  
-Of course not Enmie, it would be even more practical to us, I was even going to offer that to you! Although now I really am curious as the motive that made you want to stay with us?  
-Well Richard, to be able to explain you that, I would need to be sure you know how to respect other people s differences, as what motivated me to make this decision is something hard to believe.  
-Enmie, if it is something that obscure, don t feel forced to reply, I do ensure you though that even if I do not believe what you tell me, I will respect your beliefs and opinions.  
-Well, what made me decide staying here was a very strong premonition telling me that my presence here was going to be needed - said Enmie, wondering what my reaction would be.  
-Enmie, I cannot say I believe in these kind of subjects, however life has taught me that there are things that are way beyond the comprehension of our vain conscience. Would you mind telling me exactly that premonition was about? More importantly, when you had it?  
-Well, right when I got the rings on my paws, I felt something was wrong, I saw a scene with shouting, disappointment, a cut, blood Richard did you love someone before Kikuri you aren t trying to use her as a replacement?

Bull s eye it was incredible if Enmie hadn t got some kind of special or supernatural power it would be difficult explaining how she scored so perfectly what had happened, my shouting against Yumi disappointment with what happened a cut on my face and the blood that ran through my face it was incredible just Akira, Yumi and I knew that my personal caretaker was all the time with me, Yumi never used to tell anything ANYONE what happened between us, actually she never had any word out that meant Enmie simple knew it was a shame misinterpreted that so badly at that time

-Enmie it s amazing that with so little age you have this much power and wisdom even if you were older, you would need to have a very fine tuned sense of perception to notice such sublimities and piece then together so easily which leads me to believe there are things that have no explanation.  
-Then you do not doubt it Richard? asked Enmie still with a little doubt.  
-It would be hypocrisy of mine if I said I believe in supernatural powers , however you do know something that just other people have knowledge one was not available to tell you it, as she was always with me the other is the person that was involved in it Yumi the golden furred blonde nekomimi so I can only understand that comes from a source that is unknown to me -I understand replied Enmie thoughtful so by that analysis you concluded something beyond? Your mind is more analytic than I wondered however that helps me a lot, on that same premonition it was told me that it would be good to stay here to cure. Both bodies and minds OH! Of course I am not having those megalomaniacs dreams Richard I just have this mission of helping everyone that ask me, even if I don t like them, you at first, was one of these cases for instance -You have to help everyone that asks you in exchange to having a power like this? Looks to me that you were supposed to be quite rich then - I replied with a bit of doubts on my mind.  
-Oh! About that, I do not have that power, it was just entrusted to me and only when it happens I do not have full control the coming and going from that, I just know that when it does happen, I need to do something the only kind of gift I control more at will is to boost the ill or hurt healing, as long as those really want it that is why a wound at the level of yours was able to heal that fast. You yourself know that such a severe burnt won t be good in so little time; the most important aspect of this is: You shall give for free what you have received for free -Are you telling me you can t receive ANYTHING for what you do? And from where, however, you get your income? I asked totally astonished.  
-From the sweat of my hard work she said or when I produced my own harvest. That is what I used to do on those remote places I was living in, where I found the wrecks of your car, I produced my own food and helped on the village at each week -I understand Enmie I said while pondering what would happen if you began accepting payments for the use of your gift?  
-Well, at first they would disappear followed by attraction of friends that wouldn t be the best one and in case I kept pretending having this power the worse end possible -If it is that bad, why one accepts such weight? Doesn t seem to me to be so beneficial to me! I asked intrigued.  
-You do not accept the gift the gift accepts you if the gift is bestowed to you, the gift you need use there are a lot of motives I cannot forward to you yet dear Richard this person that talks to you have secrets that cannot be revealed all in due time understood?

Something weird happened to me Enmie s voice had changed completely a nostalgic and emotional mixture began racing through me that was not the same person that was speaking to me just a little ago that reminded me of something else and that feeling made me feel as if I had tried to swallow a tennis ball and the same would be stuck on my throat when I was about to ask something I heard light knocking on the door it was Dawn coming to warn us that dinner was ready.

-Oh, thanks Dawn, tell everyone there I want everyone to wait for us as I have a very important announcement to make.  
-Alright Rick!- replied Dawn with a smile and left wagging her tail.  
-Whoops! said Enmie out of the blue, as if taken by surprise sorry Richard I think I snoozed in the middle of our important talk forgive me

I was going to comment, however she just gave me the box with the rings and left the room for the dinner one she had a distant and rather stunned look what was that all about? I would ask it better once I had the chance for now I decided it was better if I just went and had my meal and follow my mind s plan that is why I headed to my seat.

Upon arriving to the dining table, something seemed really out of place; I would sit on the northern part of the table, the first place at my right, which now was empty, was ALWAYS occupied by Yumi however she was on the left side, right beside the most southern side of the table which coincidentally was always occupied by Kikuri talk about luck I thought, when she entered my girlfriend was a bit confused with the sudden change of places, that is why she sat on the only available place, at my right.

I coughed to attract everyone s attention; they looked at my direction with expecting eyes seeing that this would only happen when something important needs to be said; after some moments I said:

-Thanks for everyone being here at this very moment, I am here to share with all of you, my dedicated workers and friends, that thanks to the events that happened on my life in the last days I decided to choose some things that were always being kept aside, specially by the fact I believed they were unnecessary and superfluous so soon

Not even a needles falling to the ground could be heard, all had their attention one hundred percent on me, with eyes full of anticipation judging it to be the correct timing I continued:

-After much pondering about that, I decided to give a chance to this subject of the heart feelings however I needed someone that liked me, and also loved me and wanted me for what I am.

I discretely looked at Yumi s direction, at each word it seemed that she didn t care at all about what was being said, carelessly looking at her still empty plate of food, she seemed distant if Yumi, always aware of what I said, wasn t going to pay attention so be it!

-For that, I got to know about a person; that is very special to me now, said she liked me, and upon telling me her life story I noticed she is INDEED the kind of person I wanted to have in my life, be at my side and share my happiness, meals and time that is why today I decided to make it official my relationship with her. Stand up and come here my sweet Kikuri!

I went to meet her and took her by the paw and as soon as she stood up I looked at her pretty face; it was clearly visible that she was emotional, tried to talk, but her voice was totally blocked and she couldn t talk at all and tears of happiness rolled down her gentle face and right afterwards I placed her engagement ring on her paw all that moment s magic was broken be the sound of something being slammed on the table I was already expecting this to happen however when I looked over Kikuri s shoulder I was shocked when I saw who was responsible for the protest 


	26. Chapter 29

The silence was deafening, all of them stopped their gossiping and shut down, each one with their faces with expressions that showed total and extreme surprise specially among the older workers like Stephan; it was expected that Yumi did something (or at least that was what I expected) however on that subject I was really disappointed, seen she was still standing still before her dish but why had you slammed the table my little Akira?

-A Akira? I asked, without the foggiest idea as what was going on.  
-Dear Dear

Akira couldn t do anything else aside babbling those words, a slight shaking from her paws and body began becoming stronger, tears appeared on her small eyes and soon raced down her cheeks, all were stunned what was going on? Why was she reacting that way? She began sobbing it was visible she was sad I tried to understand what was happening by asking:

-Akira-chan what is going on?  
-Akira? asked Dawn as well, standing up what happened? Are you sad? Are you in pain?

However no one couldn t extract from Akira anything else than some sobbing and sniffs, right when I was about to ask a moment to Kikuri so I could go and get near Akira, she looked at me with such sadness that something inside me hurt and right afterwards she just shouted:

-Richard, YOU ARE MEAN! running right after to the exit.

I was getting ready to follow her when Dawn volunteered to do that herself seeing Akira had just called me mean I knew that Dawn wouldn t make a rushed judgment of what happened and would give me information on what was happening Akira for some odd reason, I was making it official my relationship with Kikuri but couldn t stop thinking about my personal caretaker

-Resuming - I resumed from where I had stopped I wish to be your boyfriend and stay with you Kikuri! Do you accept the proposition from a silly noble?  
-O O Of course! replied Kikuri, coming back to reality that s what I always dreamed of! If a mere slave is what you wish for your life sweetie, I accept with pleasure!  
-Knowing that I asked is there anyone that is against this? Becoming Kikuri s boyfriend that is?

I swear to everything that is holiest that I begged to myself that Yumi would stand up and protest, that didn t happen for sure however, all of them just nodded and right after that, my blonde nekomimi looked at me and just said: Do as you wish Richard the life is yours after all and stood up saying she wasn t feeling good and left the premises

We decided then to start the feast; however there was more than ten minutes since Dawn went to talk with Akira I believed that she was still speaking with her big mistake on my behalf, a couple of seconds after these thoughts crossed my mind the inumimi entered all flustered in the room, sweating and panting; with a worried face she told me moments later:

-Rick! Akira is disappeared! she said between one panting and another.  
-What do you mean disappeared? I asked frozen.  
-She isn t here any longer! I tried finding her on the mansion following her scent, but the track went up to the kitchen door and ended outside! she reported.  
-Dusk and Dawn! I called both sisters at once can t your two track her down together outside?  
-We could rick stated Dawn however as it just began raining I already lost her scent!  
-Curses! That isn t good at all! If she is found by guards at this time alone with a slave mark she can even be killed! said, turning myself to Kikuri s direction I need to go after her! Sorry kitten, we shall continue this later alright?  
-Not a problem sweetie! she replied while she prepared herself to follow me.  
-We will help you Richard! volunteered Dawn, Dusk, Saori, Momiji and Enmie.  
-I will stay here in case Akira comes back boy Stephan stated.

After settling those last details, we rushed to the kitchen exits where it was still faintly visible the mark of small paws, however due to the rain they were already disappearing, and considering the current light conditions, it would be impossible follow them, and waiting until next morning was out of question.

I knew that searching randomly around wouldn t do any good as well, I had to follow a search strategy or we would just lose time and probably we wouldn t find her I knew how a nekomimi could be sly and hide as soon as it wanted although Akira s reaction still intrigued me what had happened? I would ask as soon as I found her IF I found her, that is

That thought made my heart give a painful beat, because the mere idea of not being able to see Akira made me really sad that made me want even more find my little nekomimi; with that in mind I gave orders to everyone with me so we could start the search:

-Momiji you go north, Saori you go east, Kikuri go south, Dawn and Dusk look at the west side, as you girls are underage stay close, I don t want the police to capture you now alright? As for me, I will search near all around, seeing Akira couldn t have gone too far! In case you find her, take her home and wait in this same spot, so we shall know that the search ended, I am counting on you!

Having said that we began our searching the area, everyone on their respective area; all shouting at full force Akira or Akira where are you girl? I would run through the local woods trying to imagine where my little one was branches would hit my face the cold rain would almost freeze even the deepest part of my body and thinking that the girl was in a obscure place, which only her little mind knew, wet and abandoned; made something in me suffer I still didn t know why I liked her that much.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then half hour, one, two, four, six hours and no one found Akira it was ten to three in the morning and when everyone was reunited on the meeting point none had any news about the whereabouts of her, what just made me more worried. All were already showing signs of exhaustion, no one had stopped for a single moment they were genuinely worried however, I said:

-All of you go back inside, you can sleep; you need to rest for tomorrow.  
-But we haven t found out Akira-chan! protested Dawn.  
-Please, I don t want you guys to become sick; leave me here and go rest I don t like using this kind of thing but that is an order I said firmly, yet respectfully.  
-Where do you want to keep looking for Richard? Do you believe that she is far already? Is there any special place that is very special to her in where she can be in? asked Kikuri, being the last one that was going to leave.  
-No as far as I know there is no place that Akira thinks that is spec - I interrupted my sentence midway as I punched my own hand SHE CAN ONLY BE IN ONE PLACE! Kikuri, please; make sure everyone can and will go to sleep, I will check the only place Akira can be!  
-Yes sweetie take care ok? I shall be praying for you said Kikuri while giving me a kiss on the cheek and returning inside.

As soon as I was sure that everyone was home I began running, I had to go fast to the only place in which we haven t looked yet; I don t what made us forget such place, but now my legs took me as fast as they could there; but even if the rain subsided about half an hour ago, I was still totally drenched and very cold, that wouldn t, however, change my will to reach her as fast as I could.

I was at the limit of my endurance when I arrived at my meditation spot, that same place I used to go after when I needed to be alone only three people knew about this little secret of mine and only two alive ones knew about this place, Yumi and Akira in the very corner of this sacred ground was my nekomimi, sitting on the grass hugging her own knees against her face she was sobbing sadly I noticed she has been there for quite some time, because after the minutes I took to silently recover my breath, she didn t move at all I could hear some of her words Why leave me God? What I do?

That brought pain to my heart it was as if I could feel the pain she was feeling at this moment I decided to end this suffering right now, that is why I said:

-Akira-chan - I said with the most gentle voice I could muster at that moment.  
-R R R R Richard? shouted Akira, and with a jump, was already standing, with her tail upwards and stiff so much surprised she was.  
-Akira-chan what happened? W Why did you run away? I have been searching for you for six hours now! I said while trying to get near her.  
-Six hours? she asked with doubt in her voice why for so long?  
-Because I was worried sick! I replied unintentionally a little bit louder.  
-Richard! Please d d d don t beat me! she begged even stiffer, as if it was even possible; not knowing if she should just run or stand still.  
-Why would I beat you my little one? I whispered some inches from her face I don t know what is going on but I am very worried about you you called me mean and ran I couldn t understand you, my cutie -S S S S - she began stuttering as soon as she remembered having said that to me SORRY! I never knew you were going after someone that was going to be discarded like me -Discarded? I asked her while I touched her shaking shoulders and kneed so I could be with my face on the same level as hers w what did you mean by that? I would never discard you! Didn t I promise I would take care of you forever?  
-Y Y Yes you did but even though you found a substitute and is going to marry her! tears were resuming to appear on her eyes.  
-Substitute? I replied totally shocked where did you take that from Akira-chan?  
-The blonde nekomimi with golden fur said that one day you would marry someone and leave me aside said while began crying.  
-Yumi? She said that to you? I thought with an anger wave forming inside me.  
-Yes she said that soon, very soon you would marry someone and put her in my place - she cried harder.

Yumi had said something like that? It wasn t possible; she wasn t the kind to spread false gossip specially to a defenseless person like Akira what had happened? Something didn t quite fit there I could even think that the little one could be making this up however this suffering seemed quite real to me would this be a misunderstanding? Exactly! That should be it, I would rather it be something of this sort if I ever knew that the blonde nekomimi did something this low just to be mean but I couldn t think about that right now as I had more urgent business at hand right now, and that subject was in front of me right now, crying I hugged her and whispered on her cat-ears:

-Akira-chan don t cry you must have misunderstood I won t marry Kikuri just yet I said while I stood up while still hugging her.

Akira yelped from the surprise when I brought her with me along in the hug; she put her arms around my neck and the paws behind it, her legs went around my waist, with her head resting on my shoulder she asked:

-But dear you even gave a ring to Kikuri doesn t that mean you are going to marry her?  
-That would be exactly the situation if I hadn t already made that promise with that noble nekomimi Akira-chan I said with regret in my voice.  
-The one we saw at the palace? asked Akira.  
-Yes, I promised that if I didn t love someone and was loved back until the day I was thirty years old, I would marry her so unless I begin loving Kikuri, I will need to break our relationship and marry L via -You never loved anyone? she asked me.  
-I really liked someone although I believe I didn t get to love her for me to say I love you with feeling straight from the heart is really hard to do, practically impossible only if someone really special appear in my life I might be able to one day loving is a hard thing Akira -What is love dear - she asked while yawned, with her voice already mixed with drowsiness.

I admit, I had to think for some moments before answering that question. What love was to me? What would it be? More importantly, how to explain it to Akira? Without much clue on how I would be able to explain that to Akira, I just though on the only person I loved in my life up to now and replied:

-Love isn t something simple Akira-chan it is a feeling of happiness when the loved person is present the renounce feeling for the sake and well being of the loved one is wanting to be all moments possible with that person of course there are all kinds of love, but this is the one I am referring to -If love is that de ar - said Akira with a very sleepy voice, almost defeated by drowsiness then I think that I lo ve you

That hit me again, that false and irregular heartbeat what was that? What made me feel like that? I felt something similar to Yumi it was weird however it was more pure it was more tender it was stronger

I was pondering about that when a purr came from Akira mixed with a light snore; sleeping peacefully with her head on my shoulder, took me out of my daydreaming carrying her on my arms, I looked at the sky, which was already opening up after the storm; I was the star Nina liked most, the polar star and mentally I asked her that she guided me tomorrow, both in the work reunion and on how to deal with L via.  



	27. Chapter 30

It was past four AM when I arrived home, and even if Akira is light I was exhausted; I noticed that Kikuri disobeyed me as she still was waiting me on the living room, with her face resting on her paws that were touching the table, sleeping I felt guilty she probably couldn t get herself to sleep on her bed, came to the room and fell asleep I woke her up with a light touch on her shoulder and as soon as she opened her eyes and saw me, she let out a small scream, both for seeing me again and for successfully completed my mission.

I asked her to help me give a quick shower to the soaked nekomimi I brought with me, as it was almost time to be waking up, and that morning was really promising to be rushed, Kikuri promptly helped me carry Akira to my bathroom and even if she was sleepy, did her best so we could bath the little one and dress her on her pink pajama; after we set her on the bed and put the blankets over her I noticed I was still wet and dirty, not to mention that Kikuri was still a mess what had happened? Curious, I decided to ask:

-Kikuri, why are you still wet and dirty? Didn t you have your bath when you came in? I asked while moving away from Akira s bed and nearing Kikuri.  
-I came in replied Kikuri, already blushing slightly I wanted to wait you I knew you would be exhausted, dirty, hungry maybe and I figured Akira would hardly have enough condition to take care of you so I was waiting for you but I fell asleep sorry sweetie for disobeying you -Oh! If that is the motive, I am not mad, most contrary I am happy I said, while I scratched my chin but all I desire right now is a good bath to relax I am very tense you can go ahead and rest and try relaxing too I said that while I went to my wardrobe to take my robe and a clean towel; I removed my soaked shirt and as soon as I was seminude, wearing only my mud stained pants; as soon as I had what I came to get, I turned around just to find Kikuri with her wet uniform lying on the floor, just with a semi-transparent t-shirt covering her upper body part and panties covering her intimate parts had her paws nervously together holding the lower end of her shirt stretching it to the maximum extent possible to conceal her intimate clothing, she had an adorable red wine shade on her, her tail was hidden between her legs, which rubbed against her knees and even feeling very sheepish, stood firmly covering even if I stared her intensely, more for complete astonishment than any other motive, I was about to ask what was going on and she said herself:

-S S S Sweetie she said, completely stuttering I I I don t w w want r rest I s s said that I was going to t t take care of you s sweetie so I want to b b b bath you!

From Kikuri s color, I noticed she needed quite a big amount of courage and determination to utter those words, even if they were so awkward; at first I thought on refusing her kind offer as I was used to, something that in the past used to be natural, as I had that tendency of isolating myself; for the first time, however, I didn t feel instantly bothered when someone tried doing something more intimate with me actually I got really happy for having a chance for seeing Kikuri almost the same was as when she was eleven years old, without understanding really what was motivating me, I said:

-Kitty why do you do that? Don t get me wrong please, I feel honored I just want to make sure you are not doing it for g g gratitude -B B Because I I love you! she replied still very red that is why l l let me please?  
-S Sure! So I will go ahead, alright? I replied while heading to the bathroom.

I headed to my bathroom, so as soon as I found myself all alone I removed my pants, followed by my underwear, I looked myself naked in the mirror that was placed opposing the entrance door, I still had my shape intact, as I never neglected my physical conditioning; I was analyzing myself and I heard a very low voice coming from my bedroom I thought it was someone talking to Kikuri; however paying closer attention I noticed that it was just her talking to herself, things like: Kikuri, now it is your chance! It was everything you wanted! You cannot give up now! You love him! You waited for him until this very day! Show him how much you love him! I smiled, and sat on the stool, waiting Kikuri to summon enough courage and enter.

After what seemed to me two minutes, I heard the sound of clothing being taken out, I concluded Kikuri was getting naked; moments after that end of said sounds I heard paws walking through the carpet that had its way up to the door, I listened to her paw touch the entrance door at the exact same instant as it hesitantly moved and opened slightly, followed by the shaky and timid voice of my girlfriend:

-S S Sweetie don t l look b back ok?  
-S Sure kitty I replied don t worry

Kikuri walked in the bathroom shaking, had eyes that were looking to my back, if she was already blushing hard at that moment, seeing me naked with my well built and proportional body just made it worse probably she didn t want me to see her naked, that was why she asked me not to look at her when she entered, although I am pretty sure she didn t know my personal bathroom, as there was a big mirror opposing the door, which gave me complete view of her body.

Surely her body had totally changed comparing from the last time I saw it, when she was eleven years old at that time her breasts had just began sprouting, small mounds on her milk white skin I still recall the panties she used at the time and how that vision at that time really bothered me, what was most impressing though, was that I could recall it clearly

However Kikuri had grown up she entered with her paws still together at her bellybutton, and her body was perfect! She had an incredible proportion! She was thin, but not skinny, now she had big breasts, they weren t excessively big compared to her chest size she had very gorgeous legs and apparently she shaves her intimate area right afterwards she began looking ahead of her, noticed the mirror and shouted in shock and soon began sobbing and saying:

-S Sweetie! DON T LOOK! YOU DESERVE MUCH MORE! I AM DEPLORABLE! I AM A SLAVE!- she said while she tried, in vain, to cover her breasts and vagina and her tail twisted itself on her right leg.  
-I am sorry kitty, but I do not agree with a single word you are saying - I said while I stood up from my stool and headed towards her I think I have the right to voice my own opinion right?

As soon as I stood up and went to her, she shook like a leaf on a windstorm poor thing I thought she must had such a beautiful dream falling in love for a noble, dreaming on having a relationship with him and being slavened ruining that dream completely in this case, if it was any other noble beside me, that would be true; however I would make such beautiful dream come true I didn t know what my reasons were at that time, just the will to make Kikuri happy I think what motivated me? I couldn t put my finger on it I should have stopped nonetheless I said something, that at the time seemed to be the best:

-Kitty I said while softly touching her shoulder, making her tremble lightly you are beautiful I still remember eight years ago how young you were had a pretty body although you were young but now you are wonderful you look like a masterpiece from the most skilled hands I have ever seen -R Really sweetie aren t you saying that just to comfort me and make me forget how despicable this slave is? said raising her face towards mine.  
-Of course not - I replied while putting my hands on her cheeks because I like you a lot kitty.

Upon saying that I placed my lips over hers impetuously, I was feeling something for Kikuri, for this first time I let my instincts take the best of me and I decided to happen to us what I always was missing in my life, her lukewarm lips dissipated all the tiredness on my body I felt her arms around my body, followed by a strong hug while our saliva mixed together her large breasts pressed against my chest I felt the same pleasure as when Akira touched me the temptation of touching her more sexually rose but my fear of hurting her was bigger and then I separated my lips from hers.. she looked at me breathless so I said:

-Kitty I believe we should take the shower right? I let out a nervous laugh, trying to hide the fact I was turned on by the kiss do you want to bathe me first or shall I do that for you now?  
-I I I will bathe you! she replied n her shy way would y you want to bathe me after?  
-Sure! I smiled to her and complemented I would be honored!

I sat on my stool, then I told Kikuri that I was ready as soon as she were; moments later I heard the sound of a sponge being wetted and soap being applied to it, moments later I felt it sliding through my back. She washed me in all places with mastery avoiding intimate places, and opposing Akira, she did show curiosity with my friend , but she didn t explore it as the little neko one did; that made me wonder if she was experienced in giving baths

With that in mind I noticed she was experienced in the art of bathing, seeing she knew very well what she was doing Momiji came to my mind at that moment and a jealousy feeling hit me I didn t know what was that all about at that time but that left me very uncomfortable even mad at some extent why I felt that inside me? Decided in finding out I asked:

-Kitty - I said trying to hide my anger I took tons of showers with Nina; my previous personal caretaker before Akira for over twenty years, I noticed however, that you know pretty well how to bathe someone so it means that you probably took baths with other people right?  
-Y Yeah sweetie she replied without stop washing me with her skillful paws.  
-Is.. that so? I commented, with my voice failing due to the strange feeling I feel really jealous kitty, surely you must have taken baths with Momiji right?  
-N N Not at all! she sharply replied with a little resentment on her voice never, in NO WAY POSSIBLE I WOULD LET A MAN THAT WASN T MY SWEETIE LOVE SEE ME NAKED! 


	28. Chapter 3132

-K Kitty? I turned around to look at Kikuri, just in time to see her tears forming on her eyes what happened? Forgive me I am silly so how did you learn it?  
-With my sister sweetie she said while searching her own memories we both always took care of each other quite a lot we always wanted the other one to be very well so we always took baths together we just stopped when Momiji completed eighteen years some months ago and both began living as husband and wife, with me sleeping on my separate room until the enslavement day -I beg you to comprehend my lack of courtesy; it is just that the mere thought of a man seeing you - I commented, excusing myself wait a moment if no man saw you it means you never have been with anyone?  
-N no - she replied blushing again I would rather die than be seen by another person other than you sweetie -I.. I don t even know how to say how honored I am - I said totally shocked.

A unpleasant silence fell on the place it was visible that there was a mood on the bathroom, however I didn t want to hurt Kikuri in anyway; it was hard for me to control myself so I asked her to sit on my stool I wanted to give her the best shower of her life for keeping her pureness to me for so long; an ideal so long abandoned on this luxurious world for the first time in my life, however I would take initiative in these cases

I took a special liquid soap that I had kept to use with Yumi, in case my love was mutual as that didn t happen I decided that someone as hardworking and in love as Kikuri was worthy of this little treat I was sure I could love her one day thinking like that, I began with what I had in mind.

I spread them in my hand and lightly began massaging her small neck, I felt she was tense, was she afraid? Would I hurt her? Only time would tell but for some undefined motive for me at that moment I kept massaging her neck with the left hand as the right one raced across her back.

I felt that the stiffness on her muscles slowly eased, that she was getting used to my touch, with my presence before her naked figure after some moments, I had a memory flash one idea went through my head an idea that would change me and that would make all the bad events that took place to happen the hand that was racing at her back suddenly went to Kikuri s right side to the tummy, afterwards it willingly touched her right breast

I gently grabbed her big breast the feeling was of something very soft a enjoyable sensation however, followed by my girlfriend letting out a small Oh , what was left of my moral and honor code tried to make their last attempt to prevent the unavoidable I removed my hand with extreme quickness, what made Kikuri look at me while I stood up and, still with my back to her, as that fateful day eight years ago, I said:

-Sorry kitty - I said with shame in my voice I acted exactly like the ones that I swore not to I abused your generosity forgive me but you are far too gorgeous for me to be able to keep my desires and carnal instincts under control, so again I beg you to forgive this scum you call boyfriend you can finish your bath, I promise that I won t let my weak will take the best of me and I shall respect you.

I took a towel and left the bathroom, I put it around my waist and waited Kikuri leave there, shout that she hated me, left the bedroom and never again looked at me aside as an abusive and honor less noble as the others although what happened afterwards caught me completely off guard.

I was looking to the opposite direction from the bathroom s door, so Kikuri could leave the bedroom without the need for me to look at her body again I heard the bathroom door open, I was expecting the exit one to move afterwards too and never again I would have her as a girlfriend but soon I felt two paws passing across my sides and closing themselves on my chest level; afterwards I felt a strong hug, with her big breasts pressing against my chest, after some moments she said:

-I If it is you - she said with an almost inaudible voice y you don t need to keep your d desires and c carnal instincts u under control -B But are you s sure kitty? I asked, with the very last of my self-control I don t want to hurt you if you are not absolutely sure please I won t be able to hold myself any longer as you are wonderful I even touched you -It is alright - she replied with even more shyness I felt so g good when you touched me sweetie

That was the last straw, my mental resistance had reached its limit, I didn t love Kikuri yet, I desired her however, more than anything else in my life, the why? I don t know how to point it out maybe everything that has been repressed in my whole life had found an opening that they needed but even with that beastly desire, I didn t let it make me forget how important it was for me to be gentle with her, still thinking on the safety of my girlfriend

I gently took her arms from around my body, turned around and did something that caught Kikuri totally off guard, placing one arm on her back and another on the back of her knees, lifting her on my arms; she let a small surprise scream, putting her paws around my neck, again I kissed her lips while I carried her to my bed.

As soon as we arrived at the side of my bed, I kneed and gently placed Kikuri laying on it, the only light that was on that room was the one coming from the bathroom and even in that deficient illumination, I could notice that my nekomimi was showing by her face a mixture of anxiety, expectation, will and fear of the unknown I wanted this to be special for her first time upon looking at her wonderful figure, I noticed something very important

I HADN T EVEN THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO! How should I act so this wasn t going the extreme fail I tend to hear about first times? That was when the years of bad jokes and pranks from Leandro came to my mind and I mentally thank him for doing it; I knew however that what I saw on the pornographic videos were only acting false things without meaning, but would serve as base for what I was about to do, I united that with what I watched in romantic movies and prayed it would work

I began then kissing Kikuri again, which in turn reciprocated putting her paw on my head as a mean of caressing me, with my right hand I touched her head near her sensitive cat ears, had just pretty blue eyes closed trying to concentrate on each new sensation she is feeling, I slowly noticed that she would melt with my touch; with what I learned from Leandro movies, I gently placed my left hand on her small tummy.

As soon as I did that, she shook lightly, as if hit by a weak shock; I massaged it lightly while I kept my mouth glued to hers, slowly my hand began making its way up to her right breast and right when my finger touched the sensitive and delicate skin part of such a fragile spot, I felt a change on her breathing, and a slight moan coming from her mouth.

I stopped the kiss and headed to her neck, making small sounds with my mouth on the process, trying my hardest not to leave marks; at the same time my hand lightly grabbed her soft and spongy Kikuri s breast, I felt her nipples quickly she blushed and gasped low while I kissed her neck I dropped to her shoulder, moving slowly the tip of my forefinger on the tip of her nipple what even more small moans escape from my nekomimi.

Right afterwards I went down a little further on the superior base of her breast, suckling lightly around it, my forefinger still on the other breast, moans were escaping more frequently now until the moment I decided to suck lightly this breast s nipple, which made Kikuri sigh quickly and fast, I quickly circled my tongue around it s tip, which made it even more rigid as something that was between my legs I, then, placed the nipple in my mouth and began sucking slow and gently, what made Kikuri say:

-Ahhh sweetieeeee - said between one breathing and another while her paws were on her chin my breasts are feeling so sensitive -I just want you to feel good - I replied, stopping sucking for some moments kitty do you trust me?  
-Y Yes! she replied almost instantly forever sweetie -Do you want to feel even better? I asked, resuming stimulating her breast with my mouth.  
-Ohhhh! Y Yeah sweetie ohhh

Having her agreement I took out the hand that played with her other breast and placed it back on her tummy, towards her legs, after arriving under the waistline I made Kikuri stiffen again, I bet she never had felt something like this before, I felt weirdly determined to go until the end this time; I did right afterwards exactly what I saw on those movies that Leandro showed me, slowly I took my hands to the groin region, which made her lock her legs tight on that exact moment, without being surprised I began caressing that region

I felt that slowly her stiffness gradually being replaced by relaxation my touches caressed her inner parts of her tights, tracing small circles with my trimmed nail until her legs slowly began opening it seemed like they were begging for more of that new sensation that flooded her at each inch they opened, the closer to her intimate area I could touch with my delicate touches until the moment I managed to her delicate and private part, she placed her paws over her face and said:

-Ohh ohhhhh sweetie n nooooo don t touch there I think that I am oh my god I am so embarrassed -Easy kitty - said as I stopped playing using my mouth and began kissing her belly, heading towards that part that is normal it is just your body showing it is feeling really good I thanked my biology classes -Re really s ohhhh sweetie she replied -Of course! I commented slowly directing myself to her legs and intimate places with kisses now what is your taste kitty? I saw that in tons of Leandro s movies and women really dig into that.  
-N NO! shouted Kikuri, trying to close her legs as soon as she noticed my intentions it is it is dirty you don t n need -Kitty you said you trusted me. I replied with a confidence I still don t know where it came- I may not need but I want so much to taste you

Without giving much of a chance for Kikuri to think and protest; I began then kissing the upper part where the intimate hair was supposed to be, which made the resistance on her legs quickly weaken, it was visible that waves of pleasure were forming on her body, I felt her legs becoming soft, just when I placed myself in front of her closed legs, all it took for me was to place my hands on her gorgeous tights and gently I managed to spread them, revealing her pussy, totally hairless, simple and different from those I saw on movies it must be because she is still virgin, different from what I saw on movies I thought.

-Fuaaaa! commented Kikuri as soon as she had her most intimate place exposed for the first time, trying harder to cover her face D D DON T LOOK! I feel shy!  
-Easy kitty you are so pretty so perfect! Makes me want more and more from you I said beginning to kiss her tights.

As soon as my lips touched her legs I felt the tension from the expectancy for the unknown experience I slowly kissed towards her vagina I had seen some, but never so near and in that much detail it was intoxicating the smell the image all that began messing with the chemistry on my brain, my arousal was already high I knew however that I needed to go slowly I knew hurry was perfection s enemy with that in mind, I began a digital exploration.

With the tip of my fingers, I began to lightly rub her outer pussy lips, the failed attempts at saying something from Kikuri showed me that I was on the right track, I felt that her pussy was really wet, seeing it was even running down her place with the point of my forefinger I spread the skin that would cover the place exposing her pink flesh there was a reddish area that really stood out if I was not wrong that was called the clitoris , and according to the sex education classes, that was the most sensitive place of a woman s body I decided then to concentrate my caressing there, giving it a light kiss.

Kikuri shook violently, followed by a deep breath tried saying something, although all that she was able was: W What was that that made me think: Bulls eye I began giving it slight licks around that part, just to tease her and make her wiggle; at each time I deliberately rubbed my tongue on her clit would make her shake even more, but I noticed that she slowly she timidly moved her hips, as if trying to that sensation to happen again; that place had a very enticing smell I decided then to concentrate there my caresses.

I continued with my touches on that spot, while my left hand went to her right breast and with my fingers I gently played with it, specially her nipple, between my forefinger and middle finger, Kikuri began letting out louder and longer moans from her mouth; with eventual look over her waist line I could noticed her mouth was already open, moving in a way to make such sweet sounds I began then licking her even more intensely her vagina, in a way that made her say:

-Ohhhh Sweetie ahhh, what is AHHHH happening it feels OH so good I never felt hummmmmm like that!  
-All for you - I replied between one lick and another my kitty -OHHHHH my voice AH! They simply happen! OHHHH don t stop sweetie oh!

I felt something touch my head, it was Kikuri s paws, pressing lightly my head; as if telling me keep making her feel what I was with my mouth; with that in mind I decided to take my touching to another level, I began giving light sucking on her clitoris followed by very gentle and small weak bites, which made her moan and shout very loudly: Oh sweetie I love you Richard my love OHHHH Sweeeeetieeeee ; her hips began moving and searching for my tongue. I decided then to give it the last touch I knew using my right hand to, with the tip of the forefinger, I inserted it, even if just the beginning of it, lightly rubbing the inner part I felt something membranous inside her I felt some spontaneous contractions and as soon as my caresses intensified even further, she said:

-Sweetieee OHHHH MY GOD! Sweetie it is happening AHHH something weird OHHH I am feeling weird AHHHHHHHH HUMMM sweetie I am going to fly OHHH

I felt her claws on the back of my head I was sure of what was about to happen Kikuri tried desperately say something, however her words were cut by her long, loud and strong moans and shouts, her nails sank in my head and afterwards a violent tremor took care of her body, I felt her inner muscles pressing my finger and her shouts: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RICHAAAAAARD I LOVE YOOOOOOOOU OHHHHHHHHHH ; I raising and shaking side to side, a rush of her fluids flooded my mouth with a slight salty taste, everything on her was shaking, I felt scratching on my scalp and a leg lock that almost made me suffocate after about thirty seconds, I stopped seeing she also was calming down; I raised my face, full of her fluids and between one breathing and another she asked me:

-Ahhh sweetie what ohhh happened oh my God what was that?  
-You had an orgasm I began explaining while I cleaned my mouth that means that your body liked what I did and reached the maximum level of turning on possible -T That is so good sweetie I feel so happy, hummm - she said relaxing even further but what about you?  
-W Well - I said blushing slightly while I let my member be seen for the first time if you really want kitty we can take it all way to the end -T T That would be like a dream becoming real she replied with more confidence than I imagined please sweetie

I positioned myself between her legs; however I thought that if I let my face away from hers it would become rather impersonal; so I stood before the entrance of her love sanctuary; ready for action and inclined myself so as I could have my face near hers, kissed her forehead and smile, asking her if she was ready to unite with me; Kikuri gave me a weak smile, with a tad of fear on it, and right afterwards timidly asked:

-S Sweetie w w w will it hurt? I am a bit afraid - she asked putting her paws under her chin.  
-Kitty I won t lie as this is your first time I heard that it might hurt a bit but it hurts more for some and less for others I can ensure you I will do my very best for you, alright? Do you want to go on? Do you trust me?  
-Y Yes s sweetie she replied with a small nod make me become a woman please I love you sweetie -Alright kitty here I go - I said while getting ready.

I looked deep inside Kikuri s eyes and saw determination, the kind of someone that is willing for everything in order to make her dreams come true and concretization of her love; before such dedication I advanced, slowly penetrating her vagina, I wasn t that biggest representative of my kind, but I wasn t the smallest as well and of course I found resistance, as soon as not even half of my head was in I could feel Kikuri was already in a bit of pain, as her paws were on my arms now, and just after a little more was in I felt certain skinny resistance as some kind of membrane if what I heard from the noble Ladies was true that was going to hurt a lot, however I know that it was much better be decided at those times rather than going slow not to prolong their suffering so, using my hips I pushed my member forward, opening the way.

I felt something at the tip of my penis snapping, right afterwards it entered quickly I knew Kikuri should be in great pain at that moment so I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered at the same time I felt her claws sinking on my arms:

-I am sorry kitty but it is usually like that that happens normally

I placed my chin together with hers at that moment, letting my hips still so she could get used to the pain and new sensations; moments later I felt something wet on my face; surprised I looked at Kikuri and noticed she was on tears, that scared me thinking it was hurting waym ore than I imagined and starting to stop for now for her well being, I said:

- Kitty, sorry, I didn t imagined how much this was hurting sorry, but I think that this is enough for today right? I said getting ready to get out of her.  
-NO! shouted Kikuri, which really caught me by surprise please no sweetie it doesn t hurt that much -Then why are you crying kitty? I asked while I felt her legs locking behind my waist and her arms around my neck if it isn t because of the pain?  
-Because sweetie what I dreamed just turned into reality she replied while more tears washed her face the day that every girl dreams of giving what she has of most importance to her love and become one with him just happened I cannot believe it it is just all so magic surreal even if it wasn t the ideal even if I am a slave I am one with my love I cannot believe it please don t stop don t interrupt this so magic moment for me sweetie -Alright Kitty it shall be as you wish as for my it is so good I want you to know that for me this is the first time too

She smiled at me between her tears my first time was actually with Akira but I was so drunk that I didn t had a chance to enjoy it this was going to be myfirst time I could notice the sensations and Kikuri s insides were very tight I felt as if each of her muscles compressed my member escalating my degree of pleasure to unknown levels, I had a hard time now not to let my will overcome my common sense, as it was very good right afterwards I asked:

-Kitty can I move?  
-Y Yeah it is already hurting a lot less - she replied smiling with wet cheeks.

Then, still hugging her, I slowly began moving my hips in a timed motion pulling it out and when I felt that nothing more than the head of my member was in, I would gently move my hips back forward, in a way to deeply penetrate Kikuri; the feeling of being inside her was indescribable, being sober this time made doors to new things and sensations open, it was incredible how alcohol take that capacity of you

Kikuri would emitted moans that were a mixture of pain and pleasure; I was worried about her and constantly I asked her: is it hurting kitty? is it feeling good? Want me to stop while my hand would caress her face, or behind her cat ears, I would kiss her lips, with a newfound passion, and with my other hand I would massage her breast, I would play with the nipple between the fingers; she would reciprocate, in turn, caressing my head and between ouchies ohh ahhh say: I love you sweetie oh how I love you

Minutes later I felt that her pained moans were slowly changing, it was noticeable that she was getting used to the new sensations, gradually showing more and more pleasure she began timidly whispering o me more sweetie faster that made my excitement escalate and soon after the movements turned into a rhythmically dance of your bodies, one looking for the heat of the other, in a rhythm all ours but I knew I was nearing the edge; and to my relief as soon as I noticed that Kikuri said:

-Ohhh sweetie it is happening again sweetie it is all turning white - she laced her legs and paws around my body as if she was afraid that I would flee.  
-Kitty I feel that I am also nearing Kikuri my kitty ohh I am going to cum Kikuri I like you kitty I am Cumming! I felt the famous pressure on my member muscles and hugging her strongly at the same time -Sweetie I love you I am going to fall I am falling I LOVE YOU RICHAAAAARD - she screamed while sinking deeply her claws on my back.

As soon as she shouted my name, I felt her nails penetrating my back her strong hug, the shouting of my name on my ear made me reach levels of pleasure never felt before my body longed for Kikuri s and when I heard AHHHHHHHHHHHH RICHARD AHHHHH, OHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH contractions began massaging my penis that erupted deep inside my dear nekomimi girlfriend I felt every pulse of sperm leaving me, she also demonstrated feeling every time my seed entered her womb

When I managed to stop shaking and panting like a race horse after a race, I looked at Kikuri while my sweat raced through my face and would drop on her cheeks; my nekomimi had her eyes closed and tried in vain search for more air. I kissed her lips lightly, a little kiss, I headed them to her ears and said between one breath and another:

-Kitty.. thanks for being my first woman I like you so much kitty it was very special to me - I said kissing her ears.  
-I It was you first time too sweetie? she asked me while opening her eyes and looking at me directly.  
-W Well you were exactly like I imagined - I replied, while remembering Akira, I didn t count her however one woman would fall in love with me and one day we would have sex - which wasn t a lie I would imagine Yumi instead of Kikuri though.

Kikuri began crying at that moment, wondering that maybe it was because it still hurt too much I tried to move, however my muscles were over the limit and refused to move; my attempt of moving didn t went unnoticed to her, that locked me on her tight embrace; confused, without understanding the motive of her tears, I asked:

-Kitty why are you crying?  
-Sweetie sorry it is just that I am so happy this is the moment of plenty happiness that a girl can feel - replied without holding be hear unstopping tears.  
-Wow - I replied at the verge of crying too and caressing her ear being here with me is that important for you? Do not take me wrong kitty it is just that I never even dreamed that I someone would ever love me like that in my life.  
-Yes because since the day you saved me I kept myself for you - said using her paws to touch my face all mocked me saying I was immature for believing these stuff it wasn t easy enduring that sweetie -Wow - said that trying not to interrupt her.  
-I was so curious tons of boys would call me a prick just for believing in love for not giving in their wishes even my sister thought it was silly that nothing would ever happen between us and in the end I would have only lost time.  
-But in the end, you stood firm on your beliefs? I asked.  
-Yes she replied while nodding with the head I used to say to Saori that in case I wasn t going to be yours I wouldn t be anyone s else all the suffering and holding back my curiosity all that effort rewarded me today! I am the happiest girl in the world the day I gave myself completely to you and became one with my love! she said hugging me even stronger.

That touched me deeply such adoration and dedication coming from one person but something bothered me because in some way I was cheating Kikuri I believe however, that I could learn to love her one day bad mistake on my part but live passes and teaches you lessons while I was still over her and thinking about those subjects Kikuri began giggling when I was about to ask her what was going on, she asked me:

-S S Stop poking me sweetie hahahaha it tickles!  
-B But kitty I said totally dumb folded by what she meant I am not poking you!  
-B but sweetie if you are not poking me who is? - she replied.

When we looked to the side the poking was coming from we were shocked, nothing more than Akira was standing there! With a curious and smiling face she was poking Kikuri s left breast; as soon as she had our attention, she said:

-So both dear and Kikuri also decided to have fun! she commented with a devious smile. 


	29. Chapter 34

The noble s face was a mixture of incredulity, horror, anger and above everything hatred; so dense and tangible that even Kyou began shaking, I even saw a small tear roll down her face she should know very well how her master was when she was contradicted but something inside me didn t wish L via at all and this time I wouldn t let things happen as other people wanted to go but the fury that was about to explode was even bigger than I imagined:

-G G Girfriend - the trembling on her face and eyes was evident w w w who is that ISHIKAWA? HOW SHE MANAGED THAT? DO YOU LOVE HER? BRING HER HERE RIGHT NOW!  
-Calm down Oliveira I said while I got near her it isn t like you to lose your composure like that my adorable noble -But but if you are in a relationship it means that person even surpassed Yumi so you are

That name pronounced by that mouth made a mortal hatred begin forming in me not because the unclean mouth of this noble said it but the memories of what Yumi had done to me, the years lost in a dream that would never come true and for being fooled for so long making me a fool that was NOT happening again! In no way! My fist closed and I was an inch of losing my dignity and attacked her like an animal that was forming inside me but something in my mind was telling me that that wasn t the best that something more malicious was more indicated and again Leandro came to my mind:

-I gently ask that you never say that name again noble Oliveira - I said trying to hold my anger every time I remembered that person seeing I finally realized that the same wasn t worthy of my person -Wasn t worthy? asked a changed L via, totally amazed.  
-Yes I noticed that a slave will never be able to make me happy I didn t notice however that it was scaring more Akira than the look L via did.  
-It was about time! Said while standing up, without ever dreaming I could be lying I always fought for you to notice that! Oh joy! So is she free?  
-No L via, she is a slave- I replied.  
-But but you just said that you understood that slaves could never make you happy? she asked even more confused.  
-Dear Oliveira while I held her chin and looked deep in her eyes, just an inch from a kiss a slave is perfect, seeing I can finish my relationship without any problem when your time comes correct?  
-C C Correct! she replied as she blushed deeply b but you could make me your girlfriend -Oh! That wouldn t be fair to my most precious noble I replied without a clue as to where this was heading - as then, I wouldn t have experience on how adequately deal with me girlfriend seeing I didn t have the experience opposing you right, my dear L via?  
-H H H How do you know that? she asked me while completely losing her voice due to shock and turning livid.  
-Simple news run like wildfire among nobles my dearest noble nekomimi - I replied while letting go of her chin and making her fall sitting on her chair.  
-It w w was Leandro wasn t it he was the only one that knew he told you before the last mission didn t him?  
-Yes he told me a lot of stuff about you about his life and about what you two did together that simply left my mouth and I didn t even had a clue as to where I had taken that from!  
-C C Curse him! I cannot believe it! He swore me never to tell! B B But you have to believe that I did what I did because -Because you wanted to learn the way to be best woman for me, correct? I said as if it was the best explanation possible.  
-E E Exactly! she commented totally disarmed and shocked even further you are even completing my sentences!  
-So you understand what I am doing right?  
-Y Yeah she said and after lowering her ears she asked in a whisper - do you really know I am not virgin anymore?  
-Yes and I really don t see that as a problem wasn t it to learn so was when you were with me you could be as perfect as you always were? Then do not worry I am no longer virgin as well, I have been also learning and so just you to notice how serious I am it WASN T with Yumi

L via tried to say something, opening her mouth and closing it right afterwards; she was beyond disbelief she knew what my virginity meant for me and since she was my confident and one of the biggest friends I had, knew how I loved Yumi and wasn t reciprocated, that is why I never got our promise over but for me to change like that all of a sudden? All that was visibly showing on her face and it was even more incredible what was going on my head at that moment.

Even if that was a lie, a staging to by me time, just for me to get around this stubborn noble that hurt me, and I felt pain I felt dirty disgraced but at the same time I felt it was needed something was bothering me much more from where did I get all that malice from? More importantly, where did I take those assumptions? From what I could muster, I hit it bull eye, Leandro did tell me he did stuff, but never ever with L via herself! Specially after she made that promise she was much more strict on that pre-marriage morale I decided that was not the time to think about that, so I ended my thought:

-So that is the motive I shall not accept your proposal now; I want to train a lot so when I have the honor of being your time, understood? I said and kissed the paw that had the x scar on it think you can agree with that? If until the day I complete thirty years I don t love anyone I will marry you alright?  
-A A Alright! she said with a timid smile on her mouth C C Can I at least meet her ?  
-Sure after our meeting? I asked her with an every growing pain in my head attacking me.  
-Oh no please! she replied while looked at the clock and saw it was 08:40 if possible, can it be now, before the meeting?  
- Sure, sure hold on a moment alright? I said while pointing to Akira while I am at this, take your time and talk to Akira and get to know her better, as she will be my personal caretaker for the rest of mine or hers life, so it is a good idea to get along better, she has only ten years and I still hadn t much time to train her ok?  
-A Alright I shall talk to her - she replied with a confused look, but at the same time a hopeful one.  
-I shall get her right now, and be back in some instants I told her and left the place, towards the kitchen.

While I was still near enough, I noticed L via initiating a conversation with Akira; something rare coming from her little did I know that that would change completely the direction of my life once again I had not listened to the voice of my intuition I believe that came from the terrible headache that was on me at that moment during the way to the kitchen, Enmie was at the large living room reading a newspaper while sitting on one of the sofas; as soon as I entered she took her eyes from the text and looked at me.

Her smile disappeared in an instant; I thought for a moment that she was looking me like that because of something wrong on my personal looks, hair, clothes or the way I was walking she cast aside what she had on her paws and walked towards me, staring intently those blue eyes were like they were piercing me and scanning the deepest realms of my soul for some motive I froze on my place and let her keep looking at me until she said what she wanted, which happened right after:

-Does your head hurt Richard?  
-Yes I nodded, surprised wondering if I was making it that obvious? yes Enmie, it hurts a lot unfortunately -I understand well that is natural she circled around me looking intently until the moment she put her paw exactly WHERE it was hurting and asked does it hurt here?  
-Yeah Enmie right there - it was incredible how good she was with that.  
-Do you trust me Richard? I can make that pain disappear, but only if you have faith that I can do it she asked me with a look that was so serious that I became a little shocked.  
-S Sure Enmie, I have faith in you! said while I nodded.

Then she placed her paw on my forehead and uttered some words in a language I sincerely couldn t comprehend, I wasn t able to precise if it was an ancient one but it indeed seemed something mysterious and forgotten; after that she gave me a strong push on my head, as soon as I thought my head would blow from pain, the same simply disappeared; before my astonished eye, she said:

-Did it stop hurting Richard?  
-Incredibly yes you are impressive Enmie, thank you I said while I bowed to her.  
-You don t need to thank me however the pain shall come back if you don t straighten your ideas - replied me that and went back to the sofa to keep reading the journal.

Even without understanding it well, I looked with grateful eyes to Enmie and headed to the kitchen I knew that at this time that was the only place she could be, as she was waiting my order to take the cookies to the meeting it was about to happen. Upon entering the place there where the sisters Kikuri and Saori using some utensils; both turned around when they listened to the door opening and as soon as I was seen, one bowed, and the other blushed. I also noticed Yumi near the door that lead to the back entrance of the property, she then began walking towards the back exit of the room, before that I said in a incisive tone:

-As soon as the meeting is over I want to talk to you Yumi I shall call you as soon as it is time, be prepared.  
-Right right - she said totally unwillingly and left via the backdoor.  
-Kitty - I called her while I directed my attention to the twins I need to ask you something very serious and could you be very honest please?  
-Sure sweetie - she replied, but I felt she knew what it was about.

I explained everything that was happening between L via and me, all of our history I knew I was asking too much from the nekomimi, that the little time I had to explain it wasn t going to be enough for everything to fit her head, however I believed that the love she said she felt for me would be enough and now Oliveira wanted to meet her and that mistake almost cost Kikuri s life then she asked me:

-S Sweetie - she trembled a lot so big was her jealousy and anger I I thank you for telling me all that but you have me right? I love you and you love me so the promise -Hold your horses there Kikuri - I said putting a stop to her daydreaming and placing her back on the ground I said I like you, even to the point of adoring you but love isn t like instant noodles that you put on hot water and in three minutes it is ready! That takes time and up-to-now just two no, there were just one person that I loved and her name was Nina

That hurt like hell! Admitting and taking Yumi out of that list was way too painful for me but it was necessary that Kikuri understand that I needed time, that all this was new to me, I knew it could change, but not that fast! She eyed me with sadness it, but apparently comprehending the situation, so much she commented:

-I comprehend sweetie I promise not to disappoint you -She doesn t share the same ideas I do about respect and care to slaves, kitty so don t expect good treatment coming from her, understood?  
-Yes sweetie she said lowering the eyes and ears.

I took her by the paw and gently took her out of the kitchen, however upon crossing the living room I saw L via, Kyou and a scared Akira behind her; as soon as the little one saw me she ran to my side saying it wasn t her fault, the noble was impatient, as I hadn t come back in my mission of bringing Kikuri to her; Oliveira then looked at the nekomimi that I had on my hands and as soon as she saw the ring with the Montecchio crest she gave out a malicious smile and began checking her from head to tail, as if wondering if she was really suited to become a good teacher to me; after some minutes she said:

-Well Richard; I noticed that you really have a good taste for slaves I rarely see one that isn t worth of mention but this time I see you surpassed yourself apparently this tool will be very useful on teaching on how to deal with me once we marry teach him very well how he must act in order so I be really well taken care of ok?

L via didn t notice it at that moment, but Kikuri s paws shook badly, I felt that a catastrophe was about to happen however Akira sank her nails on my clothing she was scared because of the noble and I sincerely couldn t blame her at all. I could not fathom how horrible it was I would given enough time that took the attention from my girlfriend though and happened what was supposed to.

-So be a good prostitute and teach him how to be a good man on the arts of manhood said while lifting Kikuri s face by her chin and staring in her eyes actually that doesn t even applies to you streetwalkers are much more worth than slaves anyway.

It was all too sudden I didn t have time to do a think seeing Akira still was with her nails sunk around my waist Kikuri gave a strong push in L via, which made she fall 3 feet apart; she prepared then a cat-fu guard, which I knew very well I had seen Nina use it only once and my blood froze she was preparing herself to use the Shittefuken ! The paws and claws of death! She charged towards the noble with a killing intent! 


	30. Chapter 35

Curses! I thought to myself I won t have enough time to stop her! If Kikuri were a free person, there wouldn t be enough motives to kill her yet but just a small push coming from a slave was already a good motive for L via to apply the death sentence; worse, she could do it with her own hands, if I tried to stop her on her right to defend her life and honor I would run the risk of being accused of trying to eliminate a noble.

You might be wondering as to why my worry was all focused towards Kikuri and on the right of Oliveira to kill her, when as a matter of fact she was being attacked by a technique that, if hit, would mean certain death the reason as for me being so calm towards the visitor safety? That was thanks a secret, known only to people of our level on society, that fact was that the cat-fu was practiced by the whole nekomimi race however the elite or the purity and leadership of the race; today represented by the only family of that lineage on the court those that belong to that bloodline what access to a higher level of cat-fu, specially created to make them the masters of the style without parallel and on that room only I knew that I was aware that the result wouldn t change for Kikuri

The technique that Kikuri was going to do used the claws, and both paws to slash open the opponent neck, specially ripping the jugular vein in the process normally, even with a great knowledge of this fighting style, it was practically impossible to get away from that attack being so surprised; however L via s eye shone with the same light when she would defeat me in cat-fu training sessions as soon as my girlfriend s paws were just a couple of inches from the noble, Oliveira s right paw hit Kikuri s left one on a descending movement, the left hit the right one on an ascending way, and with a step to her left and her leg just lightly touched Kikuri s legs which made her completely lose her balance and thanks to inertia from the jump she flipped midair in a front flip, falling on her back on the hard floor, but she has still quite a lot of speed in her, which made her roll a bit onwards and stop on her belly.

That didn t take longer than a couple of seconds, Kikuri let out a long lament of pain and as soon as she tried to raise her head, she had her face slammed on the floor; by pure instinct I made a face that said that s GOTTA hurt L via had skillfully locked her right arm on her back with the knee and with the other held her head in place the free hand was preparing an attack which probably would be the final one thanks to the noble s huge ego, who decided to humiliate Kikuri, I had time to think something:

-Oh this little maggot - she stopped talking, with a loathing face no, that would be insulting the maggots this piece of excrements thought it could touch me I see your brain already rot it is a shame I hoped that even something so scabrous as you could be useful to me what made you believe you were worthy enough to touch, let alone attack me, piece of body wastes?

Kikuri replied something incomprehensible seeing she still had her face pressed against the floor; my common sense however, kicked in and I shouted an order to her; even though if I knew her a little bit, she wouldn t accept it:

-Kikuri! Quick! Apologize! Beg for your life! I am sure that L via in her immense goodness will forgive you!  
-Yeah little insignificant being, plead and beg for your life give me this pleasure before I end your miserable existence she said while she readied the final attack, popping out her claws.  
-Beg - tried to say Kikuri, seeing she still had her face stuck on the ground no way I would beg for my life -You should feel honored she commented while laughed with disregard at Kikuri someone so pretty and superior as myself almost freeing you from this horrendous condition, right?  
-I should feel pity that is for someone like you thinking like that -Do you have any last words? said Oliveira, much against her will, just following the rules.  
-Yes I do do you do that out of fear? asked Kikuri.  
-Fear? Me? From where did you take such foolishness?  
-It can only be fear that is why you humiliate who have more chance of having Richard isn t that right? You are afraid L via you hide behind your noble family name but you know deep inside that you are not capable enough to make him love you isn t that the truth?

Bingo Kikuri, be it by instinct or pure luck, had hit a really weak spot for L via; she wasn t aware I knew it, but since the promise day, every time a girl tried to befriend me, she either suffered an accident or thanks to Oliveira family pressure, the girl would be forced to change places ; the noble probably believed I didn t know about those facts; probably didn t even dream that I knew it was lick a kick in the gut of her pride, and that comment hit the nail on that wound seeing that was exactly the biggest fear of hers as Leandro himself had told me.

-D D Don t be ri ridiculous that is not correct - replied L via, while she retracted her claws.  
-Forgive me oh respectable noble Oliveira but if you need to treat a mere slave with such fear of having your precious Richard stolen you must be really insecure don t you see I only wish for his happiness?  
-J Just wish for his h happiness? asked a totally lost L via.  
-Yes! I love him so much that even if I never have a chance to stay forever with him if I can give him happy moments if my existence serve for him to grow I don t care if it doesn t last do you.. have such conviction to do the same -You can only be insane! How can you love her like that and yet not wish him to be with you? Which kind of love is that?  
-Oh! So maybe our noble may need to learn too what is the true love coming from a mere slave? asked a taunting Kikuri.

At that moment, with all that shouting Saori and Momiji arrived at the room, as soon as she saw her sister on that state, she freaked out and almost went to help her; with a hand signal of mine Momiji held her explaining what was going on. After a lot of effort he convinced her it was best to just observe.

Redirecting my attention to the fight, I noticed that Kikuri was much sharper than she seemed, betting her own life on that and apparently it was working, seeing that the hatred of being attacked by Kikuri was slowly being replaced by her hurt pride; I could imagine what was going on her mind: How can a cheap slave know so much about such a noble feeling? those thoughts were changing how L via was going to deal with the whole subject, which happened:

-How d dare you? Do you imply that you know more about love than myself? replied L via.  
-Not only I imply as I say if you do not eliminate me I can show this to you do you want to learn with me?  
-Insolent! Never someone had so much nerve to mock me! So you think you can teach me something, useless creature? she said while she left Kikuri s back and still holding her by the hair, throwing her at the corner afterwards.  
-Why don t you allow me the honor of trying or are you afraid in admitting that a slave can be really right and know more than you?  
-Ha! You are either crazy for thinking like that or do not fear death at all! For all that great courage I challenge you in a duel of cat-fu one against one which will end when one of us is either unconscious or dead but since I believe that a slave would never stand a chance against me I concede defeat if you can land a direct attack on my face.  
-And what assures me it will be an honest duel? That you won t try any dirty trick? asked a suspicious Kikuri, standing up and putting herself on attack guard.  
-Oh ho ho ho ho! she laughed in a taunting manner Oliveira well, so for you to realize how serious this is, for this duel; first, Richard I wish no one to interfere on its results and second; I GIVE UP MY NOBLE RIGHTS FOR THIS FIGHT!

My jaw dropped on the floor, L via was dead serious! Giving up the rights of a noble is the same of giving up being a noble and having certain rights regarding some subjects; like this confrontation she would even lose the right to kill Kikuri for attacking her! And she didn t anyone to stop Kikuri depending on what happened we had a problem though we needed at least three free witness, as slave ones didn t count and for now we had only me

-L via to validate that, however, we need three free people and for now there is only me - I didn t want to make part of this, but I got really curious as to see the results of this event, don t forget to count me in Richard pronounced Enmie.  
-Then we just need one more I pondered.  
-We don t need anymore! said Andrade, that was standing on the main room door I have been here since the beginning of this fight.  
-Oh it is really fortunate you arrived Andrade replied L via while she proceeded to take out her noble vestments watch and witness how those beings aren t worth the air they breathe!

That is what we needed, with Andrade, Enmie and myself the combat could begin! L via was posing with her advanced cat-fu pose and Kikuri on the traditional style. I was completely surprised with Andrade s sudden showing up, so I just waved hi! to him; I looked towards both nekomimis taking out their clothes to the point of wearing nothing but something that resembled a swimming suit the male vestments do not hinder the movement so much, but the dresses from a noble, or the French maid uniform used by Kikuri on the other hand that is why in case of an emergency they used those clothing underneath all others.

Finished the undressing ritual, both faced each other and moments later Kikuri charged towards L via, fighting with all her might she had in herself; however the noble was much more efficient on blocking the attacks of my girlfriend, to the point of not even needing to use two paws to do so, after the first two minutes, Oliveira said something on the lines of: Time to become serious and then began countering the advances of the slave, at the first time she hit her chest and face so fiercely that sent her flying to the ground.

-Give up slave, you do not stand a chance.  
-Never, nothing will make me give Richard up! she replied while she stood up and charged again.  
-Your problem commented L via is that you just try to reach your objective blindly, not thinking what could happen just trying to hit my face but I hardly believe something like you would never understand anyway.

And that would keep repeating, Kikuri would attack, receive a counterattack, would be thrown far, would stand up and attack L via with all the will in her heart; just to receive even stronger counterattacks, I saw the bruises, wounds and cuts that were causes by the clawing raise in number. L via herself was getting tired of such punishment and was praying Kikuri wouldn t attack more, until she said:

-Enough Kikuri, I admire such hardworking from your behalf and I never dreamed a lowly slave could demonstrate so much valor, but the difference is clear, give it up.  
-Never! replied Kikuri between one panting and another even if I die trying for Richard I shall go to the last consequences! and attacked again, despite all the cuts from the claws and the bleeding.  
-Foolish neko! I shall show you how wrong is to attack without strategy! replied L via, beginning attacking actively for the first time I shall hit you in the chest level!

The noble then began intercalating roundhouse kicks on the face level; which Kikuri would dodge by ducking, afterwards she would leg sweep at foot paws level; that were avoided with a small jump, always one after another; thinking that was really strange that L via wasn t attacking the chest, challenged:

-How do you intend to hit my chest if you won t even attack it? she asked while she kept dodging.  
-Simple that is called strategy! replied Oliveira while preparing to apply the expected hit.

L via changed the attack pattern then, as she was doing one roundhouse followed by one leg sweep, she swept then right after a previous sweeping, which caught Kikuri totally off guard while she ducked; she tried to jump out of timing but the blow hit her lightly and with that she lost the balance, with a supernatural agility, Oliveira using a mid kick on the chest level, my girlfriend tried to block it using the right arm, however the hit was so strong that I heard a sound of like wood snapping and a guttural roar coming from Ishikawa, which kneed and grabbed her arm that bled a lot, totally twisted in a weird way; with a piece of the bone sticking out of the skin.

-It is indeed over now, enough Kikuri, it is the end, surrender please said L via, not feeling pleasure on beating up my girlfriend any longer.  
-Never hugh I will surrender - she replied, while standing up and, despite the pain, readied herself on the cat-fu position, however using one paw only.  
-W Why? Why so much obstinacy being stubbornly prideful won t help you even a tiny bit! Can t you see I do not wish to punish you any further? Stop for heaven s sake!  
-Such obstinacy is because I LOVE RICHARD AND WILL NEVER GIVE HIM UP! shouted Kikuri while she charged to attack regardless the pain she felt, using only one paw.  
-How that is possible? she asked between one block and another this cannot be! No one would go such lengths for another!  
-It means you don t know what true love is! If you can t do this very least for the one you love you have no right to say that you love someone! she said while prepared a blow on L via s belly.

The noble was lost facing such strong will on that feeling that was visibly unknown to her, and as soon as Kikuri s paw headed towards L via s stomach, she sent both paws for the block, however the attack quickly changed direction and hit very fiercely, making her take a step back and face the opposing direction with a cut on the face, the disbelief mixed with a mortal hatred was visible on Oliveira s face and closing its right paw, said in low tone: hoga , my blood froze, she was going to kill her! I instantly shouted:

-KITTY! Watch out she is going to kill you! I had time only to shout that when L via said pupu -What sweetie? she had time to only ask that when L via said the last words: shitteken!

L via then took a step forward with the leg that did the moving previously, turning the head to face Kikuri in the eyes while her paw hit bulls eye on the center of the chest; the sound of wood snapping again, my girlfriend flying 6 feet away landing over the table knocking out what was over there, rolling over it and falling to the other side.

I had seen L via use that in fights before, and even on people that were fully prepared to receive the attack died I prayed wishing Kikuri would stand up, I headed towards the table, with a Saori that wept quietly and Momiji to the other side of the table; we saw Kikuri on the ground however this time she didn t stand up. 


	31. Chapter 36

Upon seeing my poor girlfriend s in that position I had to fight very hard the urge not to scream I needed to be the strong person now Kikuri was down on the floor, a small puddle of blood forming around her wounded arm, when Saori saw her beloved sister on that deplorable state, she just gave out a small scream and fainted on Momiji s arms, that in order shouted at me, asking me to help his sister-in-law, I was promptly going to attend his solicitation when L via, with a full of hatred look, screamed:

-Do not dare to touch her for that scum defiled my wonderful face NOW SHE IS GOING TO DIE! and charged to jump over the table.

When her pride was hurt, there was nothing that could stop her; I knew I shouldn t interfere, I knew that if I stepped in things could get really bad for my family, I was thinking those things when instinctively my hand headed towards the hilt of my blade; I hadn t have enough time to use it though, seeing as when I noticed, my little nekomimi was already standing on the table. With open arms; shaking a lot and visibly scared, but saying:

-P Please noble Oliveira stop forgive Kikuri - tears began rolling down her face.  
-Get out of my way insolent worm! I will just stop once I dispose of the trash! Move out! she howled again.  
-I I I won t get out! shouted Akira.  
-GET OUT! Why do you protect that trash? Is she your sister? She commented that and stopped midway wait, you two have different family names! Why do you protect her?  
-Because since I met him my dear he was always gentle caring towards me made me like him a lot but Kikuri made him smile he was so s sad before her that changed that hurt me a lot seeing him like that and you are making him sad again stop please -Ohhh! That thing would make Richard happy huh? One more motive to eliminate her!

L via said those words and resumed walking towards Akira, however her eyes opened wide and stared at a point behind the little nekomimi; tried to say something next but her voice failed, when we looked to the same direction we all became speechless; Kikuri was slowly and very costly trying to stand up! She was trying to use the paw of the uninjured arm.

With supernatural effort, Kikuri tried to stand up, she would shake but not even a lament could be heard from her, slowly she was on all fours, vacillating arm and legs; she was visibly weakened, but was being a heroine and after some moments that for me felt like centuries she managed to become erect while being on her knees I was really wishing she didn t stand up at first; however seeing her doing this miracle was making me feel proud a SILLY pride that would cost me

Next she painfully managed to stand, even if she was a tad arched, after about ten seconds she managed to become completely erect, and raised her good paw in the cat-fu stance but seeing her in that condition my heart hurt deep inside I had will to go to her and say: Stop! I am not worth all that much but doing that now, when she was all hurt like that wasn t the best time to. L via however, tried to charge against Kikuri, what made Akira shout:

-S S STOP! If you want to attack her just over my dead body! the little one was shaking horribly from fright, but didn t move an inch.  
-So I shall make your wishes come true! she said beginning to attack Akira with killing intent as well.

She tossed her paw over her head read to direct it towards poor Akira, it was all very quick, I got the hilt of my sword; ready to act, but as soon as I was going to use brute force to stop L via, her paw was stopped inches from Akira, Andrade s hand was holding the noble s arm, my nekomimi trembling more violently and a small puddle of yellow liquid appearing on the table; totally baffled by the intromission, she howled:

- Curse you! Why do you interrupt me? Want to be accused of trying to kill me?  
-Negative Ms. Oliveira he replied with a calm I still can t precise, up to now, where it came from you yourself dictated the rules of this duel, as soon as one of you was unconscious or dead, it would come to an end.  
-But look! She stood up again! she replied while pointing to Kikuri with her eyes.  
-Pay attention! - he also replied while tossing her paw aside look the poor thing eyes, she is visibly unconscious!

Upon looking at Kikuri, I was visibly shocked she was standing; however her eyes were frosted as if her presence wasn t there any longer it was then when I understood what was going on and a highly exacerbated guilty feeling to sprout inside me my girlfriend was standing, she didn t have conditions to move; in an impulse I ran to be in front of her and I stared at her for some instants:

-Kitty... you did all this for me? You fought with all your might beyond your capacities even now when you find yourself in this deplorable state, at the verge of crumbling down, you still put yourself up, demonstrating how much you love me? I had to make tons of effort to hold in the tears that wanted to get out.

Kikuri didn t say a word, however her face did a light twitch and I am sure she felt me in front of her; tears began appearing on her eyes and soon they were rolling down her face. That made something change inside me, I felt small before such demonstration of purity of feeling and determination that made me want to change thanks to Saint Meow she did that otherwise she would succumb to what was about to happen; I hugged her slowly and feeling her wet tears on my chest I said:

-Kitty forgive me I am not worthy you I might be a noble but the nobleness of your soul is bigger than anyone else here forgive me kitty forgive me

In that exact moment I felt her body getting limp, thanks to my reflexes I could hold her before she fell to the ground; Kikuri has just lost all her senses and when I held her I could notice how bad was her state; the noises coming from her chest indicated lots of broken bones, I was about to shout for help and L via lost the last of her dignity that she had left:

-How dare you? Let go MY RICHARD RIGHT NOW! and went to attack Akira that stood strong on her position and at myself.

Even before managing to give the second step she was blocked by Andrade, which pushed her behind, took out the gloves he was wearing and slapped L via with it; a mixture of horror and disbelief showed on her face, but Andrade was even more incisive:

-A noble that don t know how to follow a code of honor in a clean and just duel, one against one; whose rules were set by yourself in the beginning, you try to attack an unconscious opponent; you had the c courage to attack a defenseless child that, slave or not, should never be threatened! Being the race s biggest representative, you should set an example! As long as you behave as a member unworthy of respect, I refuse to work with you he threw all that on the shocked face of the noble and walked to my side.  
-Thanks Andrade that means a lot to me - I said while holding Kikuri.  
-I am sorry Richard, I know that this isn t the time, but I cannot work with someone so dishonorable - he said while he curved himself.  
-Don t you worry I have no intention of working either that went too far - I replied that to Andrade and looked at L via s direction as to you leave my house as long as you have such a dishonorable soul you shall not be welcomed here.  
-But... But she attacked me! Do you suppose I should just let her?  
-No, but you know very well I do not appreciate people that attack defenseless being I am sick of your constant annoyance in my life don t worry however I said with a conviction that up-to-now I didn t know where that came from if I don t love anyone until I complete 30 years, I will rather end my life using the same sword I carry on my waist, than to stay with you.  
-But R Richard she tried to argue, being totally lost.  
-LEAVE MY SIGHT AT THIS INSTANT! I shouted.  
-B B THAT WON T STAY LIKE THAT! I SHALL BE BACK! KYOU; LETS GO! TAKE ME TO MY HOUSE HOSPITAL! she left then, shaking her tail with a tangible hatred.  
-Richard, do you need something? Or do you need any help from my behalf? Can I return later to check how we are going to conduct the investigation?  
-I don t think that will be necessary Andrade, I just leave you in charge of the strategy, as I know you are as good as L via is, , I shall take care of the investigation and action, agreed? Just inform the King what happened here please?  
-Agreed then, I shall take my leave now he replied and left the place.

A hoarse sound, like when you are gargling began forming in Kikuri s inside, coming from her throat; instantly I understood what was going on and even Enmie, when she heard what was going on, headed directly to the side of the nekomimi and as soon as she touched her chest her expression changed, looked at me with a very serious face:

-Fast, she needs help she is with an internal hemorrhage in some instants she will begin drowning on her own blood as soon as she said that Kikuri began bleeding from her mouth we need to take care of her NOW! Do we have a clinic near? We have very little time!  
-We have a micro ambulatory here, that is closest, we could take to a hospital as well I replied giving her options.  
-Hospital no, there won t be enough time to I need to apply treatment right here come, carry her replied Enmie with a totally changed voice almost a masculine one

I was going to begin carrying Kikuri when a person we forgot there fainted as well over the table; Akira probably finally lost to fear and lost conscience in instants Enmie commanded me again with the same polite, yet strong voice:

-Carry Kikuri! We have little time to lose! Carry her while I bring the little one, go!

I kept carrying Kikuri on my arms, from the sounds that came from her throat and chest, it was clear she had sever difficulty on breathing, I heard everything snapping inside her and for the first time I feared death not for mine but hers a much more worthy and noble soul than the coward myself; tears flowed along my face and I sincerely promised myself that, in case she survived, I would make my very best to make her happy, as no other woman was in the past.

We arrived at the nursing room and gently I put her over the treatment table, the same one Dawn was treated weeks ago, then Enmie entered carrying Akira on her arms; I had only time to ask:

-Enmie, want some help?  
-No, just leave me alone while I take care of her, there are some things that I would rather you didn t see yet, have I permission to do what might be needed? asked Enmie, with eyes that weren t hers and which gave me the creeps.  
- Yes, do everything possible whatever you need call me I will - I didn t even managed to complete the sentence, I just left aimless.

My mind was in a storm, it was so revolted that I didn t even knew where to go I wandered without a goal around the mansion and at each second everything seemed emptier those wall seemed hollow Nina was dead, Akira fainted, Kikuri standing before the doors of the other side an emptiness began forming inside me and my steps without destination too k me to the backyard, where I saw Dawn bringing in the morning shopping inside.

Moments later, apparently without noticing me, she sat on the bench that is right after the exit and instants later she sniffed something and turned towards me, when a saw her all my emotions escaped and I ran on her directions; when she noticed I was really sad all she did was to open her arms and say:

-Come Rick let me comfort you even if I am not someone important I just want to see you happy

I ran and practically threw myself on her arms, Dawn had an aura that gave out a peace feeling and as soon as I felt her paws on my head I kneed, what made her sit again on the bench while I cried with my head on her lap; between one sobbing and another, I said:

-How can you comfort some trash like me?  
-Simple my dear Rick she replied while she petted my head and calmed me down because I have for you a very beautiful feeling! 


	32. Chapter 37

Special feeling ? That word frightened me, seeing all those I once loved or loved me got hurt; that made me desperate! Even Dawn? I could not let such a disaster or Dusk wouldn t forgive me! Thinking about that I said:

-No Dawn! You cannot love me! I said without not knowing what to reply.  
-Rick it isn t the same love that you feel for Kikuri, I ensure you so please don t worry! - she replied me with tenderness.  
-But Dawn! I tried to raise my head, but she gently held it in the place all that I loved or did it to me got hurt hurt me I don t want you to go through that as well -But Rick so what you might have felt wasn t love, but maybe tenderness or even possession? Sorry; I do not wish to sound rude but mama showed us love and I don t think it is capable of hurting someone! Seeing as when someone loves another all they wish is the happiness of the loved one, it doesn t matter how, when, where and with who it might be.

The usual I would become quite upset with such audacity, however, coming from Dawn that sounded different she didn t seem like the kind of person that would mock such important subject specially on someone that is so sad she really wouldn t do that to take advantage of me I decided then let her explain what she had in mind

-But why was I so disappointed then ?  
-As I told you Rick maybe you have misunderstood the feelings and I say that because I compare to my mom she knew our step-father wasn t good at all and that he wouldn t return anything that was given him and when we asked why she endured all that he did all our beloved mama said was: Because I love him , then we would ask how she could love someone that treated her like that do you know what she would reply?  
-What she would reply? I replied myself while I looked at her face and saw small tears on her eyes.  
-That as long as she could make him happy and he never hurt us that was her biggest objective, just seeing the smile in his face and Rick he could be scum he could be a drug addict he could swear at us but he never raised his hand against us and we could notice in a certain extent he was happy which would make her even more happier therefore why we withstood all that was needed in the name of our dear mama

I tried to say something quickly I noticed that it was useless what I felt for Kikuri wasn t love from what Dawn told me, what she felt was indeed that feeling what should I do? I noticed that my mind wasn t even thinking straight, seeing I didn t even knew if Kikuri would survive more importantly what did I felt for Yumi? Was it love? Did I really worry more about her happiness over anything else? I don t think so in all times, all I saw was myself marrying her, OWNING her Dawn was correct apparently all that I dreamed was owning her? No I just think that I didn t have the right judgment to figure it out as long as Kikuri existed, I would focus on her.

I believe I might have fallen asleep seeing that when I came back to Dawn; using light touches on the back of my head, woke me up and as soon as I directed my gaze at her, I noticed she didn t have tears on her anymore; as soon as she realized she had my attention she pointed towards the door and there was Enmie, with the same serious expression that would make me shiver I excused myself, stood up and looked at the clock, it was past eleven in the morning! Quickly I went to Enmie and just then I noticed she was covered in blood trying to hold in the stubborn shivers I asked:

-E Enmie how K Kikuri is?  
-I managed to stabilize her for now, but it is a miracle she being alive yet - said Enmie visibly tired and with a tad weird voice, like an old person -How is her condition right now? I asked, fearing the reply.  
-Kikuri had several broken bones, an exposed one on the arm, seven broken ribs and a pulverized one, a punctured left lung I shivered when I heard that, I knew what that meant tons of ruptured veins, sliced tendons -Does she h has any c chance Enmie? I asked with a lot of insecurity on her voice, which was coming from the fear of losing Kikuri. -Can I be sincere or shall I stay silent? it was really weird to hear Enmie in such a manly voice -You can be sincere Enmie, I wouldn t trust you if you weren t I replied with even more fear of the answer.  
-In case that girl is as strong as she seems, she might, I repeat MIGHT survive, but in the best scenario, she will have severe health problems, atrocious pains seeing so many nerves were damaged, and in case she overcomes all this, she will probably become paralytic and will need help in almost everything in life, do you need anything else from me Richard?  
-No Enmie you seem tired I said while all that guilty feeling washed my insides can I help with something?  
-Oh yes you can she replied while she put her paw on her face while turning towards the entrance again take care of Kikuri for the next 48 hours, the critical recovery time if she survives that she will have a chance of surpassing herself I shall have to go to my room for that period otherwise I might die myself as well I used everything I had so long Richard tell me how things fare once I wake up -Sure - I answered when I noticed the small absurdness what you meant with 48 hours of staying in your bedroom?

However it was useless, Enmie was already seemed off air , to the point she headed directly to her quartos, without even looking back I was pondering what I was going to do, when Dawn gently reminded me:

-Rick sorry if it sound like I am rushing you shouldn t you go and check how Kikuri is doing?  
-Oh! You are indeed right! Sorry for making you spend so many time sitting and thanks for your sweet and kind words, in which I shall ponder on the next 48, you have my gratitude I replied, curved myself and headed towards were Kikuri was.  
-Don t worry Rick I shall always have my arms open wide for you! replied Dawn.

When I arrived I saw a scene I never dreamed; not even on the most advanced centre of noble health treatment, beside the royal castle, there was such tidiness and organization; the bluish light illuminated the environment, however, aside Kikuri under that white sheet, all was untouched, what was totally strange considering how stained with blood Enmie was when she left here; I decided then to check how Kikuri was doing and slowly I took out what was covering her, seeing the room was on a rather pleasant temperature.

What I saw afterwards almost made my jaw drop to the floor, aside the place where the bone pierced her arm, there was almost no scar on her body! Just some marks here and there, nothing else that was impossible and even where the bone had shattered the meat, just the stitches, made with such mastery I hadn t seen in a long time however I verified, even being naked over the procedures table, she had trouble breathing; I tried to touch her chest, I c could swear I heard someone shout No!

My hand stopped midway on that same instant and I felt inside of me that I shouldn t touch her; specially seeing that despite all her broken bones in the chest area, it could hurt her even further on her internal organs I observed her a little bit more and I was really astonished by the work done by Enmie, I would thank her better later then I recalled that I needed to spend two days here; I thought it would be better to get something to make me more comfortable where would Akira be it was then when I remembered what happened and felt ashamed of myself a ten years old girl was more brave than an adult noble I looked around and saw her sleeping on a two seat chair.

I headed there, then gently got her in my arms and sat down, placing her on my lap; she seemed more relaxed than just some moments ago; it was when Dawn s words began taking its effect on me and some of it kept echoing inside my brain: When someone loves another all they wish is the happiness of the loved one, it doesn t matter how, when, where and with who it might be , right after Yumi s image popped up in my head and the mere thought of her happy brought a lot of happiness for me

But at the same time picturing her on another person s arms made me clench my first so fiercely that I almost hurt myself; was it selfishness on my behalf? When someone loves another all they wish is the happiness of the loved one, it doesn t matter how, when, where and with who it might be why couldn t I put that bothering sensation aside? Why that sounded to me like an ideology of a forgotten saint and yet it seemed to true and apparent?

I asked myself, was there a lot of people that could wish just for other s happiness without wishing, however, anything back? Had those people pleasure and joy just upon seeing the loved one smile? Was it possible I want that one! The little nekomimi girl!

For some moments I didn t comprehend why that showed up so suddenly on my mind, what had that to do with this? I began thinking hard on that subject and noticed that when Akira was sad that would make me sad when she was happy and energetic I became happy, with a smile in my face and just when HER life was put in danger I almost threw caution to the wind and acted against L via why I chose her, among so many others that were for sale? I felt that since that time I just wanted to see her happy and I would do anything on my power to achieve that objective

At that exact instant that it occurred to me for the first time if what Dawn said was true if that was the love I always longed that always was absent on my life it might mean that I loved Akira? Would that be the sublime felling that flooded me when I thought of her? That will to look at that smile at all costs?

I quietly kept looking at the little nekomimi purring at my lap, looking at her in peace like that brought to me a spiritual calm that I rarely felt in other occasions I did blush this time however unfortunately at that time I thought I reached that conclusion because I was exhausted and all the mental stress just added up I loved Yumi I was such a fool at that time

Approximately ten minutes later Akira woke up, she seemed very confused as to she rubbed her eyes and looked around and murmured something like: Where am I? moments later, still apparently not noticing me there, saw Kikuri lying on the operations table and let out a cry out of astonishment, I gently held her by the shoulders and asked her to quiet down, it was when that she noticed she was in my lap and jumped startled and stood up, saying right afterwards:

-D Dear? Where am I? Kikuri died? Couldn t we save her? being totally desperate and running to one side to another forgive me I couldn t help

Calmly I stood up and hugged my small and genuine nekomimi; I said that everything was going to be alright and that I was proud of what she did, I explained Kikuri s state and that just a miracle could make her escape and I thanked her for doing what she did.. told her that I was going to spend the following two days there and then asked her to go to Catherine and ask her to bring something more comfortable for us to stay in what Akira departed to do with haste.

After fifteen minutes, Akira hadn t yet come back, I imagined that Catherine were having problems with finding what I asked, I thought about it when Stephan knocked at the door and entered, he had something on his hands that I didn t recognize at first, however after some moments of indecision I saw it was a phone, without an even slight will to answer it I said:

-Oh Stephan, please, ask them to leave a message, I do not patience for it right now.  
-Boy, didn t you see which phone I am using?

It was when I noticed and instantly understood who was at the phone my, how news flew around here that was the phone with super advanced technology, created to avoid the tapping of the phone but that model in particular just one person had the number and that person was the King of Verona. 


	33. Chapter 38

Without thinking twice I got the phone in my hands, Stephan, then, left and I thought: Now things will get messy why would the King be calling now? I noticed it wasn t much of a use wondering it now, I just decided to answer it:

-Montecchio Richard here, how can I be useful to Your highness?  
-Richard, Andrade already called me and I am already of what happened.  
-He does not lose time; I beg for your pardon Your highness; seeing I screwed everything up.  
-Not at all Richard, that came to be what I was actually planning right from the start the fewer people that get to know about this investigation, the better, also sorry my rushing of doing things, but after what happened earlier I figured it would be the best moment to deal with some subjects, which I didn t want to share with the other nobles as if there is one I trust one is you Richard.  
-I am honored with such demonstration of trust, which would be those subjects Your Highness?  
-Richard, you know very well that when we aren t among the others, I wish you to call me by the first name, seeing that even among being that others consider inferior, you call them by the first name and let others do the same; I wish you to do the same.  
-Alright Your Hig I mean Jo o, how can I help you?  
-Richard, I assume that you noticed how much I place faith on you, so it wouldn t be necessary to call a noble meeting just to change one member of the investigation crew, and worse, we would have a traitor, don t you agree?  
-Yeah I noticed that, however I came to a conclusion that was due having some sort of plan in mind, especially after the announcement. -I actually had, the normal on traitor situations was to maintain secrecy, however I believe that since they already trying to murder the nobles, they either posses a lot of influential power, or they are sure they can lay the blame on someone else.  
-I was thinking the same Jo o, however the hardest thing is to determine the culprit, do you have an idea?  
-The most obvious is Silva, seeing he always wanted to seize our positions t3 - hat is way too obvious though don t you agree?  
-Yes, too obvious and east honestly it is fertile ground for a more cunning noble do whatever he wish with more wits and put all the blame on the Silva I replied.  
-I also believed that hypothesis, and I imagined you would be as well.  
-If you allow me Jo o, I wished to know the motive you told everyone that a traitor was among us? Wouldn t it be better to investigate the possibility under the covers so our enemies wouldn t suspect we knew and would be more susceptible to commit mistakes?  
-That was really was I was pondering before reaching that conclusion, but as the traitor was already trying to eliminate opposition, I thought that would at least slow down their activities for a bit at least for a time, enough to buy us some time to organize ourselves; in case the traitor is Silva though, I believe that he will not be able to wait long and will make a grave mistake soon.  
-I understand completely! However I still don t know what you want what you wish of me?  
-Simple Richard, I wish you to undergo a practically alone investigation, tell Andrade just what is exclusively was is necessary, send reports directly to me and inform me what you are going to do, with that other will think you are not doing your job or that we are completely lost you have my official permission to do that, agreed?  
-Agreed, I shall make the possible and impossible, but for being able to actually do that I need some equipment, seeing the ones I have now are very outdated specially if our enemies are using forbidden material. It is certain that our most prestigious dealers will have someone that is known to other nobles and might comment that the noble Montecchio may be buying stuff for espionage, what would make our plans go down the drain; do you have someone that you know that can be trustful and not so well known?  
-I am glad you asked, you know very well that the Silva is the official supplier of the royal operational army, however the equipments are swords and armors even so at times for certain operations I would rather not even him to know we need supplies and which of those are -I comprehend; how do you work around that?  
-I have, up-to-now, a supplier of equipments of high technology, that always was loyal to me, for all others he just was a electronics seller; but to me and any other I recommend, he will sell whatever he can, wish to meet him?  
-Of course! Give me his address and in three days we shall go there, so we can wait what happened with L via to quiet down.  
-Yes, very well thought; to find their office, seeing that the store just hold TVs and products of those sorts, it is on 13 street, Victoria district, east sector, house 12, yes, that part resides on a common house, so as not to attract unwanted attention he won t meet you unless you call for Talia , and she will come alone to talk to you, when you shall say: I came for a chat with Mr. Max and his bride Izumi Talia watch out, they might freak, do you understand?  
-Yes I replied while I wrote that all down in a paper I had in the room you can leave it to me Your Highness, I shall contact with you later, agreed?  
-It is Jo o; Richard, but agreed, I talk to you on another occasion, later.

I hang up the phone, I pressed the intercom and called Stephan so that he took it away, I gave him orders as to just pass to me calls from the same type of this one, I told him to write down the messages and give it to me while I was eating; I sat on the sofa and was waiting for about ten minutes when Catherine and Akira entered the premises with a Futon for two, excusing herself for taking long, she said:

-Forgive me Rick, we were with problems to find a Futon that wasn t stored for long and, in consequence, covered in dust she bowed.  
-Don t worry Catherine, I know you did your best, now I want you to know that on the following forty eight hours I shall be in here, I want the workers meals to be served normally on the living room as usual, while mine and Akira s be brought here at the doorstep and we shall eat on the corridor, so we can act in case something bad happens to Kikuri, understood?  
-Completely Rick she replied while she looked at the recovering nekomimi is she in a bad shape?  
-Her state isn t one of the best I replied explaining her status to Kikuri.  
-Poor girl she really loves you but what about Yumi Rick?

At each time that name was mentioned something inside me revolved a mixture of hate, love, anger and passion I felt confused and at the same time irritated I thought it was a great time to clear some subjects, seeing I would spend quite a bit of time with Akira and could talk about some stuff, but back to Catherine question, one of the very few that knew about it, I replied:

-Yumi wasn t more than a dream from my behalf Catherine one day reality slaps you in the face and shows you that it isn t a fairy tale I ask, however, to leave this to myself, understand?  
-But Rick! I always left this to you and it was never resolved! Allow me to at least this time - she was talking when I interrupted her.  
-Forgive me Catherine and without wanting to sound rude, but this time I will settle this matter, for once and all -As you wish Rick replied Catherine, bowed and left.

Akira then helped me to prepare the stuff around the room and we spent most of the time talking, or watching television; of course with earphones. Normally a schedule like that would kill me of boredom, however being able to take care of Kikuri together with my small personal caretaker posed much more pleasurable than I supposed at first.

After forty seven hours; in which Kikuri had no development of her state in which all that happened was me changing the serum that supplied her with the necessary nutrients needed for survival, I decided to deal with that subject that had been bothering me had Yumi reall said those things as Akira told me? Decided to find out, I asked:

-Akira, knowing there is just a little time for Enmie to wake up I bet she will be coming here to check Kikuri s state, I am tired of the television and I would like to talk to you; do you remember three days ago, when you fled this mansion?  
-Y Yes - she replied while she dropped her small ears I know I made dear sad b but will you punish me?  
-Of course not! I said while petting her head, trying to calm her down I just need to be sure of some of the things you informed me Akira, you said that the motive that made you to flee was that you were afraid of being discarded, correct?  
-Y Yes dear - she replied while looking at the floor.  
- And the one that had told you that was a blonde nekomimi called Yumi correct?  
-Yes! The pretty nekomimi, that is Dawn s boss she replied in low voice.  
-W When that happened? I asked trying to organize my line of thought.  
-It was on that morning, when we went to the king s meeting, I went to look after her to check out what had happened seeing she was always a good person to me I found Dawn and she told me that Yumi was about to arrive, however she was acting weird, changed according to her -I understand, then? I asked.  
-Moments later she arrived, but she had a different look on her something a bit melancholic without energy and a little bit of sadness? I don t know how to explain it properly dear but it seemed so empty - commented Akira, with sadness on her voice as well I asked her how she was but she replied me in such a weird way.  
-B But what she replied? I asked desperately.  
-She said she wasn t good at all I asked what had happened on the previous day she just replied that what Nina had said ten years ago was true and that you had done what she said you were going to -Nina said that? I asked totally shocked she told you what Nina said?  
-No, when I asked that all she replied was Do not be deceived little one when Richard do not manage to get what he wants from you or get tired of you he will dispose of you as trash that is all I tell you small one and left with glazed eyes, without any traces of emotions dear I got even scared -I understand Akira-chan, thanks for telling me all that I said while I stroked her hair.  
-So when you said that you wanted Kikuri as a girlfriend I thought you would replace her on my place sorry for being so silly dear - she said with tears forming on her small eyes.  
-Don t worry Akira-chan I know understand what happened I replied while I hugged her; in that instant Enmie entered the room.  
-I am back she said looking brand-new and with her normal voice any changes on our patient?  
-Apparently she just survived, we hadn t, however, any visible progress I reported to her while I stood up.  
-I comprehend, sorry for my disappearance Richard, but I needed to recover my energies as the treatment was urgent and I needed to use all my resources but the treatment now won t be so radical, so I, myself, will be able to stay here - so Enmie s voice changed suddenly to a mature one sorry Richard, I know this is your house, I ask however you to leave, I need to resume the treatment go do what you have to and once you are back I shall explain a little better what happens here, I know you have a lot to think into go.  
-Thank you Enmie, I shall leave for the moment, I am grateful for everything! I said while bowing and leave the premises.

I took my notes referring to the merchant, ordered Akira to gather my personal belongings needed to leave, called Dawn and asked her to give an order to Yumi, that for today, the shopping would be done exclusively by Dawn and Dusk and that she waited me, as I would use the time to arrive at the address that the King gave me to think and meditate and when I was back she better have a GOOD explanation for what happened to Akira. 


	34. Chapter 39

After changing into some more common clothing, that looked like walking vestments, both Akira and I headed to the mansion exit, through the frontal gate; we would be walking, seeing that any of my cars would draw way too much attention from the local passer by s, even not being the poorest part of the town, it wasn t the richest as well mid class people if more appropriate with that in mind we headed towards the street, after a few blocks, most people wouldn t even notice me without my noble wear, Akira was confused as to why this sudden change of pace, for that she asked me:

-Dear why we going by foot? looking at me.  
-Because I do not wish to attract unwanted attention to where we are going it is a particularly long walk, if you get tired, warn me and I shall carry you, ok?  
-Oh no! replied Akira shaking her head in a no pattern I don t worry, I used to go with mommy to long walks, I just found it a different experience with my dear, seeing we never walked together through the city!  
-No problems then! What about we have a little fun while we walk? Like window-shopping along the way?  
-Of course! That would be really good! replied Akira, with an energetic look on her.

Akira was more and more enchanted and mesmerized by each shop we crossed paths with staring intently to the products there exposed. I asked her not to call me by the family name while we were at the street, although she naturally didn t do that anyway; just to make sure we could pose as normal people, doing shopping what was very hard considering that the little nekomimi calling me dear all the time what would bring me joy to this scarred heart.

I used all that time we had crossing the city to reflex on what was going on Yumi could be a free spirit, without the shackles of a extreme rigid conduct like mine, for instance, however she was always notorious for the respect she had for me and Nina something wasn t right in this unusual behavior of hers never she would disrespect any member of that house, specially me even less likely to stain the memory of my late personal caretaker which she would treat as if she was her own grandmother what would have happened to my blonde friend? I was lost in those thoughts when I turned to ask Akira something and noticed SHE HAD DISAPEARED!

I looked around and couldn t find her anywhere! What had happened? Where was my nekomimi? Akira? I was almost on the verge of running to try to locate her when I noticed some gathering about two blocks away. I instinctively ran to the place they were and what do I find? Akira surrounded by people! For an instant I thought they could be molesters, however I noticed they just observed her, some high school girls would pet her head saying: Oh so pretty! This nekomimi is just so cute! Ohh that is such a pity! So pretty and small and already a slave, it is a shame my personal caretaker never was the center of so much attention, so she had a mix of shyness, confusion and happiness from being so much praised, then I excused myself and took her by the pw and said: Let s go Akira-chan which was just replied with an energetic nod.

The rest to the stroll went without a problem, just promising to buy some stuff for her when we came back on another occasion; it was past three in the afternoon when we arrived at the destination, we took almost two more hours than planned but I wanted to have a relaxing day more than anything else Yumi, L via, Kikuri all was contributing to a big mental stress on my behalf and even felling a tad guilty with my nekomimi that was worth it.

I arrived at the house 12 of the street 13, even with the trees being so abundant and covering in dry leaves, giving it a yellowish color tone, I looked at the entrance gate, it should be about four feet, around that height of my chest with its white bars; o looked around at the house with the red shown bricks, searched for the bell and pressed it, moments later purple, followed by purple furred ears appeared on the small door opening; what was actually very rare among these places, and with a visible curious face asked:

-Good afternoon, who are you?  
-I am called Richard I intentionally didn t say my family name while Akira bowed the little one beside me is Akira.  
-How may I help you? she asked with a growing curiosity.  
-What brought me here was actually that I came for a chat with Mr. Max and his bride Izumi Talia I said exactly how the King ordered me.

The girl, that by the looks on her face didn t look older than 13, let out a small muffled surprise scream, asked for a moment and said that she would come back in instants, after one minute, two minutes and no response, I began wondering if I did something wrong according to what the Kind told me to; then a voice in the intercom, followed by a small noise that indicated that the gate had been unlocked, said: Please come in, soon Max and Talia will come to talk to you .

We went through the narrow gate, and walked the seven feet between it and the entrance door, which was semi-open, with a light push, I opened it excusing myself and entering with beside me; it as completely dark, did the light go out? I asked them to the emptiness: Anybody home? and as soon my words were absorbed by the house walls I heard Akira s surprise shout, that was muffled somehow, something pointy and cold was placed against the back of my head and a door closed behind me, followed by a strong voice, that seemed to have a bit of apprehension on it:

-Tell me who sent you and I might not have to kill you.  
-Oh I replied with my regular calm, seeing they wouldn t do anything to Akira, as they didn t have an answer yet sorry if I made something to upset you, but I just came here, because I have business to make.  
- Business you say? he replied, noticeably getting madder so what if I just end this business of yours with the tip of the crossbow bolt? So I can just say I was acting on self-defense -Ohhh, self-defense you say? I replied, thinking that was maybe what was getting out of this situation - if you intend to use of that way I advise you two things.  
-And which would those be? he asked in a mocking manner.  
-First, if you indeed plan on pleading legit self-defense do not attack by the back; second, the moment that the sensors on my body detect anything abnormal on my body, it won t take longer than thirty seconds for all the local police forces to be here I bluffed about the detectors, hoping it to bring the desired effects.  
-Did you really believe that I could be fooled so easily? You are indeed right about the legit self-defense part, however, for having so many gadgets on you, you needed to be to be really rich what is really improbable if you need to live a life like this, don t you agree?  
-And why would I need to live a life like that if I am the second richest man in the world? I replied, this time without being bluffing.  
-Ha! If you are the second richest man in the world, why do you need to do that? What good would it bring to someone spoiled rich? I felt that he pressed the bolt even more tensely against my head.  
-What good it would do me? Find out the traitor among the ones of my people I began replying while thinking carefully on my words that can even try to destroy our order and attempt against the life of Your Majesty I believe that to be really honorable and for that I am here for that same motive the King recommended me to you.  
-The King recommended me ? he replied while I felt the tension of the bolt on my head become lose but traitor your people the King?  
-Yes, the nobles of Verona there is a traitor among us, Your highness gave me the mission of finding who the traitor is and bring them to judgment but to do that I need let them not find out what I am doing -I understand however I am not a noble, I never allied myself with one, so if you hadn t come here for another motive - he said while he circled around me and placed himself before me wait a moment nobles you said how did you got here being a noble? More importantly why did you come here?  
-As I had said, I need to be very cautious in my investigation and others cannot know I am on their tails, for that, I need to refrain buying stuff from known shops, seeing that for sure the other nobles have their connections on those places, so Your Majesty recommended me to you, seeing you supply him directly yourself.

At that exact instant, even in the complete darkness, I noticed he lowered his crossbow; I saw he murmured something incomprehensible to me, instants later, probably still stunned by all those revelations made in so little time, asked me:

-But if you were here to buy items with royal indication how did you know about Max and Talia?  
-What do you mean? I asked still not knowing to what he was referring to I just said what was directed by Your Majesty as kind of a password -T THE KING told you to say that? he said while he punched the air in frustration Talia turn on the lights, Your Majesty caught us as he said he would.

After some moments, I heard Akira let out a relief scream and run to grab my side, then the lights were turned on and I saw a young white man, with very long brown hair, on waist level; however it was all messy, looking like those people that played instruments or at least liked Rock, had emerald green eyes and wore a mixture of social and casual clothing, he probably had just arrived home when I got here.

Then the girl that opened the door, dressed with a purple dress, making an all out purple combination, placed her paws in front of her and bowed saying she was sorry for not being polite from the start it was when I noticed something really peculiar, even being a nekomimi, she had hands on the places of paws! I noticed the hair and fur color was really rare, the purple eyes as well denoted that as well but hands? Some saw it as a gift, others as a curse I never saw that in real life and I was astonished, I really wished to look it closer, so asking for permission I presented:

-I am Montecchio Richard, head of the noble house of the Montecchio, I came by indication of Your Royal Majesty to acquire equipments to the mission, however I am sorry for not presenting myself once I said and bowed the little nekomimi beside me is my personal caretaker.  
-Good afternoon, I am Hikari Akira she said bowing as well.  
-Good afternoon, they know me by Takara Max and she is my fian SECRETARY! he replied while greeting us.  
-G G Good Afternoon! she said with energy on her voice, but totally shy I am I Izumi Talia!  
-Pleasure to meet you lady Talia I said while I neared her Sr. Max, I notice you have a VERY rare representative of the species, would you allow me the honor of looking her closer? I have a very special care towards nekomimis seeing the person I loved most in this life was my previous caretaker, that took care of me since I was eight years old.

Max proceed to analyze me with his eyes, probably some fear inside kept him from giving a quicker answer, however I was sure that, even being a person that swore not to meddle with the nobles, he had already heard of the Montecchio and their considerable honor and correctness of character; after some moments he said:

-It is alright, if she has nothing against it that is he then said while pointing the purple nekomimi.  
- I I don t see a p problem! she replied while blushing slightly.

I kneed before such uncommon creature and studied her from head to toe, the hands in the place of paws was what was drawing my attention; hybrids perhaps? No even in interracial couple where one was nekomimi and the other human, the parent s gender is what would determine the race of the offspring, for instance:

In a couple where the male is human and the female is nekomimi, if the kid was a boy, he would be a human, and in case of a girl it would be a nekomimi. If the nekomimi was the male one and the female was human, if a boy is born, it shall be nekomimi and if it is a girl, it shall be human so cases like Talia was very rarely seen, normally treated like aberration or mutations and usually excluded from society.

-How old are you? I asked intrigued by something.  
-T Twelve - she replied blushing harder.  
-Wow, you have quite long hands for a twelve years old girl I replied while I looked at them.  
-Oh do you think I am a freak as well?  
-Negative, I am just mesmerized, do you have claws?  
-Y Yes I have them! They contract like this! she then showed her claws coming out of her fingers then entering again.

I noticed that fact with tons of surprise, but it made me really happy of having come, even though this little mishap! I felt something was missing, then I looked around and notices was still planted where we were before had a uncontrollably curiosity face on her and I ordered her to come closer, what she made with haste however as soon as she saw Talia s hands she shouted while pointing to her:

-I cannot believe it! The prophecy began? turning as white as snow. 


	35. Chapter 40

-P P P Prophecy? stuttered Talia.  
-Akira? What did you mean by that? I asked totally stunned.  
-Oh! Akira surprised herself as if coming back from a trance and covering her mouth with her paws s s sorry, do not pay attention to me I just said nonsense -Is everything really alright? Or that was just a joke of very bad taste Akira? I asked a bit more serious than usual this time.  
-S Sorry dear! she replied while she bowed I I messed up!  
-I am sorry for the rude behavior of my personal caretaker I stood up and also bowed she just has ten years and I bought her a little time ago I still hadn t got enough time to train her properly.  
-No problems Montecchio replied Max.  
-You can call me Richard, Max I replied.  
-Sure Richard, first forgive me for what happened, that was a very big misunderstanding. How can I help you? What do you need? And if possible, you said anything about a traitor?  
-Yes I said that, but I wouldn t want to talk about that before both young ladies, for their own security, do we have a place where we can browse the goods and talk in private?  
-Of course! replied Max with enthusiasm Talia, can you keep company to Richard s little personal caretaker? You can take her on a stroll through the neighbor if you want.  
-Y Yes! Leave it to me! replied Talia energetically.  
-Akira-chan, behave yourself until I come back; understood? I ordered her while I waved at her.  
-Yes dear! replied and went for a walk with Talia, that was already on its way to the door.

Max, as soon as he was sure we were alone, took me to the back part of the residence, asked me to turn around and then I heard the sound of rusted metal behind me, as a door opening, so he asked me to follow him; there was a trapdoor right under the table, in which he was entering when I looked, going after him them.

We went down a good amount of steps, almost three minutes later we reached the basement, everything was completely dark, I heard a click on the switch and the lights were turned one, I saw a room full of equipments, some unknown to me the King was right, this Max guy was good then he stopped, showed me the room and said:

-Well here we are Richard, as I know money isn t a problem to you, feel free to choose whatever you need he replied while staring at me intently just allow me to know what happen with my friend, King Jo o III and what is going between your kin as to demand such task bestowed on you.

I decided that, if the King did put so much trust on that person, who was I not to make the same? With that conclusion in mind, I told him in detail what was going on in the court, the murder attempt against my person, the use of forbidden material, the origin of the unknown explosive powder (which he was already analyzing and trying to locate where it was produced).

He showed me tons of last generation equipment, from which I took the following: Contacts lenses that allowed me to see in infrared; a bolt and arrows proof suit, isolated against electrified versions of that ammunition; folding hand crossbows made of carbon, easily passable on metal detectors; tracking devices; lastly inter communication devices that can easily be hidden in the ear.

Max then calculated the price, and with my family signet, I signed the receipt; it was agreed to deliver the goods in two day directly at my house, with package coming from very well known luxury story I am used to buy; seeing that was even common for people with money to buy there we chatted a little before heading up again, when I remembered something that was making my curiosity peak: why that so out of proportion reaction from his behalf? That didn t make much sense especially when you had in mind the need to be discrete; for that I asked:

-Max; I am fully aware that this might be a very delicate subject to you however seeing that I almost had my life taken out for some sort of misunderstanding if you don t want, cannot or do not trust me enough I shall understand but I am really curious as to the motive that made you react like you did when I entered here, especially when you need to be so imperceptive in this business.  
-Well this is all for Talia it is a long story if you don t mind he said blushing slightly.  
-I figured it was about that and of course I don t mind hearing you out, I have enough time.

Max then said that the problem was caused by the Silva; apparently he saw Talia on the street and got enchanted by her exotic beauty, so he forged a situation to make her get enslaved, it almost worked if Max had witnessed the scene and revolted, so he kidnapped Talia so as such injustice weren t made with the little one; Silva made a search party against Max without even knowing who he was

The King managed to arrest Max and Talia, when he found out that the prisoner was no one else but the son of the secret royal supplier he was astonished, asking then which was the need for such a rage fit for a mutant nekomimi. Max then threw at his face that he was exactly like the other to think like that of the poor girl, that because of the greed and lust she was going to be enslaved so satisfy the dirty wishes of s noble that was less worthy than trash! Kill me for offending Your Highness! End me for once and all so I will not need to see this poor girl have her innocence maculated!

Such feelings coming from him made the King wonder if the Silva would be capable of doing something that brutal the will of the young on to save the little one also caught to him then he ordered that they interviewed the witness about what happened and it was discovered that everything was indeed set up of course Silva had swore vengeance and it was let clear that if anything happened to Max, Silva would be executed as a traitor for disobeying a royal order the one that Max would take care of Talia, and that was why they were together for 6 months

-I understand I commented while we were going up the stairs so you believed that I was just an assassin that was hired to kill you and bring Talia again?  
-Exactly Richard; I hope you to understand that and forgive me he said with sadness in the voice.  
-I rarely see men of guts and valor to the point of facing the King like that I saw you believe in you moral codes about anything and that awarded you my respect if you need me at any time, go to my house, as you have m y address now I will always be ready to help a man of good will.  
-Thanks Richard I am really grateful.  
-Do you love Talia? I asked without knowing that came from.  
-W W Why do you ask me that? he asked when we left the room, visibly blushing.  
-I noticed that I commented, wanting to be sure of my own feelings using his that you hold a very special feeling for that girl I imagined that that could be the feeling.  
-It would be a lie say I love her as they say love is I just know that since the first time I saw her, I don t know to explain exactly what I feel I just wish to see her smile above all her well being I just want her to be happy even if I never have anything with her I know I am silly but as long as she has a smile on her face I shall be fulfilled.

The silence feel between us both, I was pondering about the subject Max didn t know if what he felt was love however it fit perfectly the description Dawn had given me analyzing it more in dept I noticed he just wanted the girl happiness another one that believed that love could make someone complete with just the happiness of the another person? I needed to think better about the subject but the more I thought about it the less I understand

We arrived at the room at the moment that Talia and Akira came back from the trip, upon seeing me ran to hug me saying it was a long time since we saw each other and that she missed me I looked at the clock and noticed it was long two hours since the left! Excusing ourselves for the lateness, I shook Max hand and gave Talia a long hug, while whispering: Take good care of him apparently you found a very rare gem to which she replied Y Yes! while blushing I will d do my best to make him h happy!

We left home right afterwards, we came back to the shops to buy what I had promised Akira, arriving home after eight pm, I left my personal caretaker free to enjoy her new gadgets, but that was a subject that was bothering me I didn t find the will to ask my little nekomimi prophecy? she didn t seem the girl that would joke with something that serious especially being that shy I decided then before talking to Yumi, I would ask some stuff to Catherine

I entered the meeting room, I sat on my chair and noticed a paper with a message over the table; I instantly noticed that the handwriting was Yumi s, which said: We need to talk sweetie kisses Yumi that one now did she noticed that things were going to get problematic to her side and decided to try to fool me again? That thought really irritated me but I would leave that subject fir after talking to Catherine I pressed the intercom button and ordered her to come to my room, after three minutes she entered; greeting me:

-Good evening Rick, how may I be of assistance?

Catherine was with us for over forty years forty one to be quite exact; she was just twelve when she was enslaved, she never said the exact motive it happened, but apparently she was charged of murdering a school friend and that was what was written on the enslavement process but every time I brought the subject up she would change it quickly but she was always extremely reserved and polite with me and rarely would allow me a closer relationship with her leaving my wondering aside, I asked point blank:

-Catherine does the nekomimi have some kind of prophecy?  
-P Prophecy? she replied as she put her paw over her mouth.  
-Yes do you know something about it? I said, as Catherine s reaction seemed to confirm my suspicions.  
-W We have! How did you know about it? That is a secret bigger than the Cat-fu! she replied shaking lightly.  
-Akira, today we went shopping for some investigation wares, and there was a nekomimi girl, purple hair and fur what is rare for sure -Really rare - pondered Catherine but how did Akira came to say that?  
-Simple, as soon as she saw the place where the paws of the nekomimi were supposed to be and noticed they were actually hands; she pointed to her and shouted I cannot believe it! The prophecy began? Becoming as pale as if she had seen a ghost.  
-H H H HANDS YOU SAID? also turning white.  
-Yes, and for your reaction I take that this might be a subject really serious for your kind you know could you please tell me what this is all about? I know that this might be a big taboo or something for your race but you know very well I won t ever mock you or use that information wrongly.  
-Well replied Catherine while she pondered about the matter I think I can tell you, although everything is nothing more than some popular belief of some fanatics of our race understood?  
-Alright, go ahead I replied while I get ready to listen.

The nekomimi prophecy is as follows: Mewsus once said that peace on earth would just happened when the line that divide, human and nekomimi was so blurred that it would be impossible to distinguish one race from the other; that would be the sign that the wars would be on their ends and the so longed objective was reached.

-That is why Rick commented Catherine that the nekomimi fanatics think that when the races crossing originated offspring with features from both parents that would be the signal that was missing for the prophecy from ancient times to come true and the final insurrection for nekomimi supremacy.  
-WHAT? I exclaimed speechless, while I slammed my hands on the table fiercely are you telling me that maybe the traitor, the murder attempt against me, and this new nekomimi movement may be thanks to that signal Catherine?  
-W Well, I think that y yes Rick do you have something more you want? she said visibly uncomfortable with my reaction, what was normal as she didn t like seeing me sad or troubled.  
-No, you may leave Catherine, thanks for your help.

Moments later she would leave the room and my mind would function at full force accidentally Akira might have gave me a very important clue as to what was going on at the moment; there was something that wasn t making sense Talia was something really rare? Yes, but she wasn t the only one why other cases weren t taken into consideration before? I made a small search on the internet and verified that this Prophecy was found in ancient scrolls and long forgotten being only found out a couple of months ago that was when people like Max fianc e became target to speculation. I was pondering about those things when the intercom rang, upon answering to it, I heard a voice that made my blood freeze:

-Richard, here is Enmie, come to the nursing room as quick as possible. 


	36. Chapter 41

I slammed the intercom on its place as soon as I heard Enmie saying that and ran towards the nursery room, my brain burned at the moment was Kikuri ? No for the love of Saint Meow do not let it to happen the corridors seemed infinite it seemed that the short trip was taking much more than the usual, I tripped over something, I never knew what it was I just wanted to arrive as fast as I could to that dreaded room

As soon as I arrived before the door, right before I opened it I heard pain shouting, at full lungs; followed by questions: Where is my dear Richard AAAAARG? Enmie Call Richard for the love of AAAAAAAA Saint Meow that hurt quite a lot and I mean a LOT I felt guiltier by the minute I would make everything for her I would even learn to love her if I could I was such a fool I stopped hesitating and opened the door, but Kikuri and Enmie looked at me, followed by a roar of pain so loud coming from my girlfriend, the usagimimi had her paws opened right above Kikuri and a white light was going out of it and gently would land on the nekomimi s chest, I didn t even have time to ask what was it seeing that Enmie said right after:

-See Kikuri, my little one Richard is already here! He didn t abandon you, but if you want to talk to him you need to stay still without moving at all otherwise you can get hurt again, understand?  
-Oooouch, ok Enmie I believe in you sweetie come ouch? she replied while doing a come here motion with the paw.

Slowly I neared the bed, for some reason I had tears on my face I didn t know if they came from an amplified feeling of guilty, or if they came from the shame of not have done a thing to protect her as she did to me as soon as she saw me crying she asked:

-Sweetie oouch why are you crying? when, even full of pain, she held my hand with her paw.  
-Because - stopped some instants to ponder on how should I reply to it I was a coward for not saving you but the most important I was very afraid of losing you I felt a small trembling on her paw, followed by a look coming from Enmie, I could swear that she was frowning to me.  
-Oh - a tear rolled down her eyes thanks sweetie do not worry just you being here sorry for being so useless -Oh Kitty do not talk about it anymore you did to me more than a lot of people! Do you have a dream? Kikuri is there something that you always dreamed that you wanted to see made true? Anything that I can do Kikuri I shall - the pain in my conscience was so big that I wanted to do anything to help her forget the pain.  
-Sweetie you don t need to do that you are my dream oooouch she replied shaking with pain.  
-I do this because I like you kitty please allow me to fulfill your wish anything that is on my reach I shall do -Seriously anything arrrrrgh she thought between one access of pain and another I wish?  
-Yes! I nodded energetically, near desperation state for seeing her in this state.  
-Well she thought always Saori, Momiji and I wanted to give a party birthday one for all our little brothers and sister those with clowns ughhh music arggghhh a lot of soft drinks ooooooouuuuuchhhhh replied with her face contorting in suffering.  
-Sure! Sure! I shall make that with all my heart! I held her paw strongly.  
-T Thanks AHHHHHHHHHHHHH she began shaking and trembling very violently.  
-Damn! cursed Enmie Richard her nerves are short-circuiting, quick grab the drug behind you!

I turned around and grabbed the vial, I felt an enormous heat on my back, I shivered and turned myself towards Enmie, she had her left paw pointing to the sky while the right one was just a little above Kikuri s forehead, and it shone a strong blue light that warmed up all the area around her paw; looked at me and readily :

-Quick! Apply one syringe directly into the vein! saying afterwards, seeing my complete shock I won t be able to hold much longer!

Then, I put the amount on the syringe, applying it right afterwards; as soon as all the drug was in her blood system, took about a couple of minutes until Kikuri slowly lost her conscience and the shaking, together with the shouts and pain laments soon stopped as well that whole experience had really left me shaken, I was trembling like hot pudding and felt like a knife have been place right in the middle of my chest the light on Enmie s paw weakened and stopped as soon the usagimimi noticed that the nekomimi wasn t at risk any longer; called me aside near the exit door and said point blank to me:

-Her internal state is worse than I thought she replied with a serious expression on her face apparently the nerves suffered a much bigger impact on them that I supposed at first the supreme technique has the biggest focus on channeling the Chi to destroy all the nervous system and that has caused us a very big problem -Which would be? I asked in fear.  
-Just the nerves from the vital system weren t completely obliterated what is causing a overload on them if those pains do not stop after a month they will probably also be damaged and internal organs like the heart will also stop resulting in death -Damnation! I said while I punched the air, cursing my own lack of power- i is there something that can be done Enmie?  
-Maybe one thing Richard replied Enmie, with shadows over her face but, first she has to resist at least three weeks until it can be sure if we will have that option or not, I need to be sure of some stuff before But Richard are you sure it is really Kikuri that you long for?  
-W What do you mean Enmie? I replied totally impressed with the usagimimi sagacity.  
-Richard that girl gave her life for you are you sure you are really willing to compensate this to her? I assure you she will be really sad if she finds out that one day she was a problem to you and because of her you couldn t love another person if you understand me?  
-Oh I assure you she never stopped me from doing nothing remember the accident? I asked for some time to solve all the problems and I really resolved them that is why I am with her Enmie even today I don t know why I respected someone that was able to search my feelings with such mastery.  
-But has it really been solved said while she pointed to my chest inside of here?

Honestly, that hit deep in me and I couldn t reply to Enmie, with a smile that I could swear, meant: Check-mate she just turned around and went back to Kikuri s side, then she looked at me and said:

- You know what you should do, go! I will take care of Kikuri and then began checking Kikuri.  
-T Thank you Enmie! I bowed to her and left the room ready to talk to Yumi and see what could be done.

However after I left the room; Saori was crying before the door on Momiji s arms, who looked at me with begging eyes for some explanation that was when I realized that they might have overheard what Enmie had said; I brought them to my room, and as soon as I updated them on the situation, Kikuri s sister cried silently this time, I looked at Momiji and said:

-Forgive me Momiji for I have failed - I bowed.  
-Richard, do not bow I won t deny that seeing Saori in this state for something that I always considered foolishness, in Kikuri s case being in love for a noble makes me really unhappy Richard, I wished to be a lawyer I know what Kikuri did was a very dumb thing attacking L via, I also know that in case you stepped in, you could be arrested even killed taking us all as part of the sentence I know she will have tons of necessities - he stood up and kneed before me- but take care of my sister-in-law I beg of you I promise to do anything for you Richard

I went in front of him and brought him up, looking in his eyes I replied:

-That was my intention from the beginning Momiji as long as she wants it Actually I said now that it came to my mind she asked me for one thing, Momiji do you believe that your brothers would like a big birthday party? What are the dates of their birthdays?  
-B Birthday? replied Momiji with tears on his eyes are you serious?  
-Yes before losing her conscience Kikuri told me that her biggest dream was to make a big party to her siblings if it was possible could you please give me the birthdates of all of them?  
-Oh! exclaimed as if taken out of a trance as we were poor we would celebrate everyone s birthday on the same day, we would save, me and the Ishikawa sisters to buy a small present for everyone and make a huge cake for all; that day isn t far now that I think about it it is in about one month, on the 21th of September -Decided then I replied while I did the math, praying that Kikuri would manage to survive until that day can we go there tomorrow? I would like to visit the place and see what your siblings would like for a party agreed?  
-Y Y Yes! he replied totally lost between confused thoughts but Richard ok tomorrow we shall go to our house can I go with Saori to see how Kikuri is doing?  
-Of course, I just warn that she is unconscious and it can be really ugly seeing her like that if she wakes up, understood?  
-Yes Richard, we understand bowed Momiji, followed by Saori.  
-Thanks Richard thanked Saori, leaving together with her beloved.

Moments later I decided to go after Yumi I wanted to talk to her as soon as possible, I looked around all the house for her to no avail, no trace of her left, Dawn hadn t seen her and couldn t even trace her smell, I was worried about the motive of sudden disappearance; that was when I remembered that every time she wanted to talk to me and left me notes like that she would go to our place without thinking twice I told the inumimi that I would leave for a while and that she told Akira not to worry as the subject was private.

I went down the path with my heart beating fast, this time I wanted to calm down those feelings that were flowing inside of me, I couldn t stand it any longer I needed to know, now more than ever, what should I do, how would I face Kikuri s case? I was really confused, I still have hope that I could come to an understanding with Yumi after the note of course, however I felt extremely uncomfortable for thinking like that now that my girlfriend was on that state, after what she did to protect me.

I decided that the best was just to let Yumi talk, as how Nina had teach me, if she was regretting what she did; I would forgive her but if what she did to my dear Akira was true well I would no, I shook my head putting away those thoughts I still didn t understand why I felt so much hatred when I thought about what Akira suffered thanks to her.

I arrived at our place moments later, and there was the blonde nekomimi, sitting on the very same spot she is used to stay a nostalgic feeling flooded my being and a memory came into my mind, in one Sunday afternoon, when I was seventeen years old and Yumi just completed fourteen, it was her birthday and we would celebrating hidden here, for Nina s despair, she would always worry about us sometimes way to much:

-Yumi, happy birthday for fourteen years of life I said while I hid a present box behind me in which nine of them were together with us.  
- Sweetie said Yumi looking at me thanks for this day I don t even know if it is my true birthday but that to me means a lot -The important thing is that you was with us right? as we never had official documents of her real birthday, and seeing that all the registry were pulverized on the earthquake; we made the day she arrived at our house her birthday .  
-Yes sweetie! she replied energetically if today was your birthday, what would you like to get as gift?  
- Well I said while pretending to think for a bit what I want; I shall have in a few seconds, a happiness smile from your pretty face Yumi showing to her the small gift I had with me.  
-Oh! Sweetie! she shouted in surprise as she would grab the small package on my hands what can it be?

Yumi then opened the gift, with a look of anticipation and anxiety opened it, her eyes almost popped out of their place when she took out a heart shaped pendant, made of gold crested with diamonds, the kind that opens in two halves, on the right inside part there was a picture of me, on the other, hers; her smile was the biggest I have ever seen until that day

-Yumi I called her in low voice I am here what do you want of me?  
-S S Sweetie! she replied while standing up with a jump, so big was the surprise y y y you indeed came?  
-Yes I said with the most causal tone I could muster, I didn t want to judge her in advance every time when you left a note like that to me, it meant that you wished to talk to me well here I am, I ask you not to make my time coming here be in vain.  
-I I I It won t be! she replied with tears forming on her eyes while running towards me, hugging me afterwards if if you came then it means that you f f have forgiven me, right? That I still have a chance

I didn t heard anything beyond this point some days ago that hug would make me calm down and tame me instantly however now an internal wave of hatred and pain was building up inside me, I felt a volcano on the verge of exploding specially when it came to my mind the face of Akira filled with tears too bad Yumi was so into hugging me and crying that she didn t notice my fist closing 


	37. Chapter 42

With my closed fist, I raised my hand over my head and I threatened to use it against Yumi; that was almost happening when what Dawn and Max said came to my head; that the one that loves wish nothing else aside the happiness of the loved one that made me even more confused with regarding what I was feeling until I began hearing a voice inside my mind That is bullshit that is what cunning people say to fool you, time after time ; for my own misfortune, that same voice inside of me planted the seed of doubt, which led to the drastic events.

Really willing to find out the truth, I put my hands on her shoulders firmly, yet as gently as possible, I parted her from myself; upon noticing what was happening, she looked at me with confused eyes, without knowing what to make of my action; apparently she was going to ask me something when I did it myself:

-Why did you do that with Akira? my voice got to a real cold tone when the image of my personal caretaker came into mind.  
-W What do you mean sweetie? she replied with a confused face I just called you here because I wanted to talk about us and -Why did you tell Akira that she would be discarded as soon as I got myself a girlfriend or wife? I cut her sentence in half.  
-B But I didn t say that! she replied even more confused.  
-Oh you didn t? then could you explain to me the motive that lead her to flee desperately on the day I announced Kikuri as my girlfriend? I inquired her with a growing hate boiling inside me.

Shadows appeared on her face, her paw closed and apparently something said by me hit her as well, Yes Yumi see how good it is when someone says something that bothers you I thought to myself however her next reply it would have been better if she never said it:

-Because she is stupid? she replied making a mocking face how I am going to know what goes through the mind of a spoiled kid, that because of some idiocy of her parents she became enslaved?

That was the last straw on my patience with Yumi, saying that about someone that has the past as Akira s was too much for me to handle I indeed liked her but Nina always taught me that when you care about someone, you do not let them making the same mistake over and over however the hatred that was bottled inside of me in the past days found a way out and made me act like I did. With the back of my hand I hit her face on a fierce slap, throwing her to the ground; then I pinned her to the ground, in the very same way L via did to Kikuri, so I said:

-Insolent fool! How you dare to say those things about my poor Akira! Insensitive coward! Do not ever use this foul mouth of yours to talk about her like that!  
-Oh! Now you defend the brat? You getting all aggressive like that isn t proof of that anyway? replied Yumi, mocking further.  
-How dare you wretch! I said while sank her face on the dirty ground now you want me to believe that Nina actually said that as soon as I was tired of something, I would throw it away like those filthy nobles that exist!  
-But wouldn t that be exactly what is going on? she replied in a muffled voice, trying to free herself you used both me and poor Kikuri such a fool believing a noble could consider her useful so na ve and dumb!

Something told me that there was something very wrong with the way Yumi was acting that was not the nekomimi I brought home and saw growing up being my loyal and faithful friend for so many years but at that moment I believed it was I thought of that because I still had feelings for her which, after seeing all this, I decided to kill after seeing all this, one way or another seeing the hatred reached its peak, I took out an instrument that I rarely used, just in places where slaves were forced to be handcuffed and use leashes

-Insolent! Just because you had some intimacy with me you believe you can do whatever you wish? Ungrateful fool! You shall suffer the consequences of your acts!

With a quick movement, I took her from lying on her belly to her back, and then I locked both of her paws using the handcuffs; up to this point she was fighting to break free but as soon as she noticed she was handcuffed she froze and she might have understood the magnitude of her mistake at least that was what I wanted to believe at that time, as soon as I placed the leash on her neck and grasping the chain tight, I ordered:

-Stand up!  
-Oh! she replied, as if coming back to herself is this a joke sweetie?  
-Do you have the courage to say all you said and still think you would get away with it? - I said as cold as ice.  
-But sweetie what have I but why you.. are going to do this to me she said on verges of tears in the empty hope to move me; in the past it would have worked for sure today no.  
-SHUT UP IN THIS EXACT INSTANT! I shouted at her and tugged her cat ear, the biggest pain and humiliation one could impose on a nekomimi STAND UP AND WALK RIGHT NOW!

Yumi shouted in agony while standing up, and then I began pulling her towards my residence on the few times I looked behind, she was looking to the ground with dull eyes, without signs of life; for the first time in my life I didn t feel bad about seeing her suffer, I felt she deserved what she was going through! I really had changed lately too bad I didn t noticed it before

We arrived minutes later, the first one to see us was Dawn, that shouted in surprise and she began running towards us, and almost asked what was going on; I looked at her, what made her stop at the same instant, her tail quickly entered between her legs, her ears lowered and right after, I issued her an order:

-Call Stephan and tell him to meet us on the Punishment Trunk that was a trunk of wood where slaves are usually tied and whipped as punishment for bad behavior.  
-The Trunk? asked a confused Dawn;  
-Yes, he will know what it is about, do that now, please I replied trying to control my feelings, as I always believed that others do not deserve the grudge of others.

Dawn then rushed inside the mansion, visibly scared and in a hurry; slowly I forced Yumi to head towards the Trunk place, outside in the back part of the property, something that wasn t used for long twenty five years the last time was when a slave that had been just bought tried to kill my father, Montecchio Henry that slave was called Stephan

Moments later we arrived at the fatidic place, which was rarely visited a place I believed I would never have to use as long as I lived, unfortunately the time came and here I was, Yumi didn t even let out a single sound or protest, looking as if she wasn t there I felt even more anger I raised my hand to slap her again when a shout, coming from a very well known voice, interrupted me:

-Richard! Stop that right now! How could you raise your hand against your Yumi! I turned around in Stephan s direction, when he noticed how the nekomimi was handcuffs? Leash? Boy, what the hell is going on?  
-Just the truth was revealed Stephan finally we found out this wretch dark side - I kept my anger at bay now, seeing Yumi shook when I said that.  
-What do you mean boy? How could Yumi, out from all your slaves, made something so severe in order to need something this extreme? I hardly believe that someone as sweet as her could have done something so bad!  
-Sweet? You call this vile and wretched creature sweet? Come here Stephan and help me put her on the trunk, I shall let her there three days chained by the neck! a very dark feeling was blooming inside of me, scaring me at the same time.  
-Vile? Wretched? replied Stephan, visibly confused and lost, without knowing what to make of this situation Three days! That is way too much boy! If she fall asleep or faint she will choke and I I cannot help you with that put me in her place please! She is like a daughter to me!  
-Oh? I replied in a mocking tone are you sure you will take the place of this one, that dared to soil the name and honor of the person you used to call mother?  
-W W What do you mean Richard? he stuttered, totally caught by surprise by the revelation.  
-Exactly! This nefarious creature had the courage to say that Nina told her that, one day, I would become a despicable being and would abandon those that liked me, as soon as I got tired of them or I didn t get what I wanted -I c cannot believe it - he replied with begging for an explanation eyes towards the silent nekomimi.  
-To top it off, she had the cowardice of involving poor Akira-chan on all this! Saying that if I choose someone be my girlfriend or even marry, I would discard her as mere garbage! Worse, saying that that was what Nina had told her in the past! Not satisfied, she still had the audacity of saying what Kikuri did to me was dumbness, that she was a fool and she deserved going through that!

Stephan was in shock, he knew very well that I was unable to lie, at least to him, especially when the subject was so serious he had knowledge, although not as deep as Nina, about how much I loved Yumi; what just made his confusion grow even bigger, judging by his face; so much that right afterwards, he went before her and raised her chin gently, asking:

-Yumi my morning sun tell me this is all a lie or a misunderstanding for the love of Saint Meow tell me - I could feel a very deep pain inside him.

However, even looking in her eyes, all that was heard was silence, nothing else came out from Yumi s mouth and the seconds transformed into some minutes, and not even a single noise could be heard aside our misplaced breathing that was when Stephan finally understood reality, the one I didn t misunderstand it or was exaggerating things; his reaction was even more surprising, grabbing Yumi by the shoulders and shouting:

-How could you Yumi? Why did you spit on the plate you ate on? You know the silence is admitting guilty right? You are making the very same mistake that I did twenty five years ago! I cannot believe it! he shouted, visibly changed, why he shook her shoulders Yumi at least tell me why -I believe I replied for Yumi, seeing she didn t seem like she was going to reply herself that this is due to the fact that now I have a girlfriend, someone that is willing to give up everything to give me it all -Cretin! shouted Yumi suddenly which trying to wiggle free just an idiot that believed that a despicable and disgraced noble like Richard could fall in love, or even love one slave! Such an fool! began then cackling like a mad person.  
-Wretched! How dare you talk like that! Kikuri gave up it all! Much more than you! That makes her much better than you once were!  
-If it is like that, I am way better than her! I also gave up a lot of stuff! replied Yumi, clearly losing the argument.  
-Then tell me what you gave up little maggot show me how superior you are to Kikuri I replied with much more hatred in my voice.  
-I I I - she tried to reply, totally in vain.  
-Shut up! ordered Stephan in a firm tone, still under control though, slapping Yumi s face you are sick Yumi, I had doubts up to now; but I cannot forsake what my eyes just showed me!  
-But it is the truth! Richard is just using that disgusting nekomimi! trying to break free from Stephan s hands fool fool!  
-That is enough for me! sentenced Stephan, taking the chain that was on Yumi s leash Dawn, I know you are hidden in that corner, bring Reinold here, I shall give him some tasks; I won t leave here while Yumi s punishment isn t over.

Taken totally by surprise, Dawn left her hiding spot with her tail between her legs, forgave herself and went to look after Reinold; then I looked at Stephan and ordered him to be as rigid as possible to Yumi, without killing her, then I left to my bedroom, to try to calm down my own feelings in the very same manner I used to in the company of my old good friend; the wine.

I cannot say exactly when that happened, seeing I was already on the seventh bottle of wine, I also don t know the motive, I just know that I was crying while I drank, listening to some old songs, which were Nina s favorites; at some point I saw a light coming from behind me, the sound of a door opening, I slowly turned around and my jaw just dropped to the floor seeing the one on the door was KIKUKI? 


	38. Chapter 43

- K... Ki *hic* Kikuri? I said in total state of drunkenness.

However there was only silence that served me as answer, I tried to stand up, however the room turned around, forcing me to hold onto the sofa, Kikuri however didn t move; staying still on the door. After several minutes trying to gain some equilibrium, I managed to head towards her, trying to use all the remaining common sense left, as I knew Kikuri was fragile, so I could hug her as gently as my poor state allowed me; then something strange happened.

When I tried hugging her, I think I missed the target, I cannot say exactly why, however everything I grabbed was the air and in the cold floor I went to; I remember I began crying, mourning my lack of luck and unhappiness, as how I was betrayed, when all I wanted was to be happy I felt something before I got unconscious, someone raised my head with big effort, then placed it on their lap, I felt something petting me, but didn t say a single word; I just felt small drops, which I understood could be tears was the person crying? I don t know, all I remember is my conscience disappearing

I woke up with a very bad hangover, and the headache came from the sound of the birds singing, I opened my eyes and noticed I was looking to the ceiling, I didn t understand what was going on I felt my head laying on something soft; I looked around and noticed on was on Akira s lap! She was sitting with her back on the doorframe, she was sleeping, apparently she gave in to the tiredness, I tried to stand up as slowly and quietly as possible as to not wake her up; however that was useless, as soon as I moved the little nekomimi woke up, opened her eyes as wide as possible, I noticed then they were very swollen, probably of crying a lot that made me sad, as I saw how egoistic I had been I was going to say I was sorry when she said herself:

-Dear! For Saint Meow, are you all right? she asked and ran to hug me sorry I couldn t bring you to the bed I am so sorry I am a very bad personal caretaker sorry dear -Don t worry Akira-chan I said while hugging her strongly as so she wouldn t resume crying you were very helpful, if it wasn t for you, I would have slept on the hard cold ground! So don t worry about it too much I am very glad someone worries that much about me, thank you! What is the time? I asked while I looked around, trying to see the time, worried about the day s appointments.  
-It is a quarter to eight dear! Are you late? replied Akira while looking at the wall clock.  
-No Akira-chan, we still have more than enough time; what do you think about having breakfast? I invited her while heading to the bathroom for the morning hygiene.  
-Yes! replied Akira energetically.

We ate breakfast to our hearts content, while I cleaned my mouth with a napkin after I had finished, Reinold brought me a letter envelope, sealed with the Oliveira s family seal, curious as to what was that I opened to check it; when I looked at its content, I was surprised with the politeness considering what happened:

Dear Richard.

I, Oliveira L via, come through this letter to apologize for my despicable behavior while I was at your residence; for that I invite you to come to my humble household so we can undo all this misunderstanding, resuming then the best relation between our families.

From your eternal friend, Oliveira L via

What an unusual fact I thought; I took my cell phone and called her number, while at that I ordered Akira to call Momiji and Saori, so we could set up the details of the party, when we were back I would go to L via s house to see what she wanted I really hoped it wasn t something about how insulted she was or something like that I wouldn t have enough patience for that after some moments she answered it:

-Oliveira speaking, with who I talk to?  
-Richard, L via I called as I just received your letter, if you are really being sincere would accept meeting me this afternoon at five o clock?  
- S Sure! That would be pleasure! Wish something in particular?  
-Just your coffee, that you make yourself I replied while Momiji and Saori arrived followed by Akira then it is settled, now I am busy, we shall talk later, alright?  
-Right Richard, I adore you, good day.

As soon as I hang up, I looked at the couple, they were curious regarding the motive of having called them, so I said:

-Momiji and Saori, good morning, is your brother at home now? I would like to go to your house so we could set up the details of the birthday party, what do you think?  
-Good morning Richard replied Momiji Yes, I believe he should be there, I think it could be a good idea, at what time we are going?  
-In a few moments, as soon as I go see how Kikuri is faring I said while I began walking to the nursing room.  
-Oh! exclaimed Saori calling me before I headed to my destination Enmie was leaving the room when we went there earlier, she said that everything was well and for today no one could visit Kikuri, seeing the treatment would undergo a special period.  
-Where would she be now? I replied somewhat surprised.  
-I think she went outside then pointed to the direction that Enmie had gone, the trunk s direction.

I imagined what she could be doing there more importantly as to how she got to know about it, seeing she wouldn t leave the nursing room and no one would dare to enter there well, coming from Enmie nothing should surprise me any longer so I went where she was, not without asking Akira beforehand to stay at easy and take care of the house while I was away I wanted to see with my own eyes what was going on.

When I left the house I noticed that the ground was humid, meaning it rained during the night, the weather was rather chilly and as soon as I directed my eyes to the trunk, I noticed Stephan looking do a distant point away from there, Enmie was slightly couching to talk to Yumi, upon seeing her both Momiji and Saori were shocked I asked them both to wait me near the car, leaving right after I pleaded then to when I saw the condition of the nekomimi I felt a pain so deep I almost moaned she was kneeling on the ground, drenched in this cold the chain on the verge of strangling her shaking from the cold I had to restrain my will to go there comfort her, and as soon as I thought that Enmie stood up and left her, walking towards me, saying when she got near me:

-I am completely against that kind of punishment, however I admit something needed to be done - she had that changed voice again, making shivers run down my spine but I think both were wrong in this case don t you think?  
-I admit I said while looking at the floor that I let my emotions cloud my common sense but I couldn t let her do whatever she wanted hey Enmie you know how these days are being hell to me - I replied, holding back my tears with extreme effort.  
-Yes Richard, I know - she replied putting one of her paws on my forehead, the other on my cheek, a enormous heat invading my being relax as I am not here to judge you just help you remember? If you were doing this out of perversity then I would be against you -Forgive me Enmie I don t know what is going on with me I never was so weak as I am now Nina taught me to be strong why I forgot that? What made me forget - tears began rolling down my face.  
-Maybe being strong enough isolates us Richard think about that - she took her paws out and was almost leaving when she asked Richard do you have any enemy?  
-Enemy? I asked a little surprised with the randomness of the question well the Silva is the only one I believe.  
-The noble one correct? pondered Enmie no I mean someone that was your enemy and isn t with us any longer?  
-No Enmie I replied while I looked around my own memories as far as I know no, mind if I asked why the sudden question?  
-I cannot reply you that, seeing even I don t know why, it is just something that came to my mind she replied while looking again at Yumi she even admitted she deserved what she is going through, and accepted staying on the trunk as long as you think it is needed I think that until today afternoon after you are back from your meeting is enough, don t you agree?  
-I I think so Enmie I replied thinking it was exactly what I was thinking at that time.  
-Then I shall be back to Kikuri s treatment, apparently the shock crisis are getting smaller, we hope this might be a good signal, if it keeps up, I will try to leave her without any sedation the next time she wakes up to see how she fares, don t you agree?  
- I understand and agree, thanks for everything! I replied while I bowed.

Enmie then left the place I stayed there looking my poor nekomimi in that state, she just looked at me one single time, smiled weakly but I could feel a lot of sadness on her eyes, regret? I don t know I just felt that the hatred hat miraculously vanished I turned around and went towards the car too, thinking about all that

After about twenty minutes we arrived to the old Momiji s and the twins house; where all his siblings resided, I stopped right in front of the main entrance, I honked the horn briefly and then we got out of the car; as soon as he popped out of the automobile a legion par to the biggest armies I have ever seen, charged towards my worker while screaming BIG BROTHER! How have you been? We missed you so much while the other, specially the sisters that headed to Saori, hugging long and silently I felt a bit of envy of them that never happened with me it was when I had a vision:

I was a boy; I was looking at a woman I could swear she looked exactly like my biological mother, I had open arms, I cried saying: Mommy, mommy give hug? she turned around and slapped me, shouting at me never to call her like that again my five brothers mocked me, spat at me then a small tug on my trousers took me back to reality, I looked down and my heart skipped a beat, that were a small nekomimi girl holding my pants.

The girl looked exactly like Yumi when I first met her, blonde hair, golden fur, the only real difference were that she had big round green eyes, that opposing my nekomimi, had blue; she stared me intensely, seemed like she wanted to say something, but only looked at me I squatted staying with my face on the same level as the pretty little girl s that still faced me, I felt instant sympathy for her, smiling to her I asked:

-Hi I said in a very friendly tone, waving my hand what is your name, how old are you?  
-Y Yui, I am five year old! she replied, showing shyly 4 fingers in one paw and one on another.  
-How can I help little Yui-chan? I asked while petting her on the head.  
-You call Richad? she asked in an adorable blushing color.  
-Yes, I am called Richard, how do you know my name? I asked totally surprised, as far as I know Yui wasn t with the boys when they invaded my mansion.  
-Aunt Kikuri always talked about you! she replied smiling.  
-Aunt Kikuri huh? I asked while I picking her up, cradling her in my arms, what made everyone around me become completely silent.  
-I I cannot believe that Richard - commented Momiji while Saori nodded - Yui was always very shy around people that were new to her sometimes taking weeks before they could get neat! That is the first time she has seen you and you get to cradle her already! You really must really be special Richard - Aunt Kikuri no come? she asked looking at Momiji.  
-No dear replied the nekomimi while a knot formed on my throat aunt Kikuri is ill, she will come as soon as she gets better ok? then petted Yui afterwards.  
-Kay! Can I show the house to Uncle Richard? I blushed listening to that.  
-Sure dear, feel free to do so! replied Saori with a big smile..

Yui-chan became radiant and as soon as I placed her on the ground she rushed to the entrance door, calling Come Richad! Marcus and all the other siblings also headed inside, when I entered I was shocked, from what could be seen that house was smaller than my bathroom! There was more than ten people living in four rooms! They were all sat, with the exception of me and Yui, that when she noticed I was checking the bedrooms , enthusiastically grabbed my hands with her little paws and dragged me around showing each room of the house.

Little Yui-chan showed me then the bedroom the sisters slept in, with five small beds really neatly organized, she showed me the Hello Kitty bed sheets she loved so much, saying it was auntie that gave it to her; then she showed me the boys room, filled with things from the sentai series that were the hit lately, the Power Rangers one; Saori s and Momiji s one was very simple, there was a couple s bed, a dressing table and there was three pictures, one had all the family in it, the other just the couple, and in a third one, Momiji was in the middle with both Kikuri and Saori hugging from each side

How slavery is something horrible I thought separating a family that is so near and loving like this one ; I was pondering about that while Yui took me to the last bedroom, Saori panicked and shouted something along the lines of No, do not take Richard there! when I entered the place that belonged to Kikuri it was when I noticed how small I was stingy and absurdly insignificant nothing had ever prepared me to what I saw on that place 


	39. Chapter 44

Saori and Momiji entered the room and all they found was me kneeing on the ground in an almost shock state; all in that room simply showed me how much I still had to learn yet how I needed to learn to value more what others did to me, regardless if I loved that person or not

-Oh my St. Meow Richard said Saori putting her paws on the mouth do not get offended by this please -How could I get offended with this Saori? I replied while adding I feel insignificant that is

The whole room, everything screamed Richard Montecchio, the walls, ceiling, wardrobe and even the bed sheets had my name on them on the walls there were newspapers news where I was portrayed, posters which I made to be sold and the money given to city charity there wasn t a single slot that hadn t been used; beside the bedpost there were pictures of me, taken from afar, some when I still came to buy sweets, others on public displays in which, she would show up and kept admiring me from afar

However the picture that really caught my attention was one that was visibly taken by a professional photographer, in which I was dancing waltz with a gorgeous nekomimi portraying a stunning sky blue evening dress, I was pictured by the side as well my partner she seemed familiar to me, however I couldn t put my finger as to where I knew here I kept trying to remember until the moment I looked at the picture beside it and everything became clear

That event was organized by the Montecchio corporation targeting raising funds for the victims of the natural disasters that happened that year, I sold invitations and those who bought them earned the right to dance with me, of course the values of them reached absurdly high rates! How then my unmistakable nekomimi with blue eyes was wearing said blue dress on the entrance of the event? Later I would ask her but at that time tears began washing my face while I hugged the picture and even Yui-chan did the same to me, Momiji was moved as well, along with Saori

-Forgive her Richard said Saori while she touched my shoulder we didn t want you to be bothered by the silliness of my sister forgive her please -Silliness Saori? Not at all! Thanks Momiji I replied while he helped me stand up this is by far the most wonderful thing I saw in my whole life I never imagined someone s devotion could reach this level I am just completely wordless to describe how I am feeling like I am right now -As that seemed like the only thing that would make Kikuri happy comments Saori we let her doing whatever she wanted we never dreamed there would a day when you would become her owner let alone boyfriend otherwise we would have stopped her so you wouldn t be so bothered by it -Don t even think about that Saori - I replied while I petted her head I am actually very happy! Knowing your sister cared so much about me like that but tell me one thing how Kikuri managed to get an invitation to this event? The cheapest one, which endowed you the right of a handshake, was going for over one hundred thousand!  
-Oh! Saori replied my sister had dressed the best way possible to try to at least make you look at her, that and taking a picture of you, even if it was from afar were all her objectives however, something we call destiny happened.  
-And what would it be? I asked intrigued.  
-A very elegant noble, from what Kikuri described us, in the same level in beauty as you commented Saori arrived with the company of a refined nekomimi lady, had a very luxurious dress donned with diamonds, they lively talked and as soon as they got closer she began understanding what was said:

-Thanks for bringing me to this party, despite all the jealousy giggled lightly the lady.  
-I did this because I love you honey! he replied while I hugged her but I admit that I really thought that if all you wanted was to help, you should have just donated the money I gave you to buy the invitations it does not please me that you will be spending the time this paper gives you dancing with someone, even if it is Rick -Don t you trust me? she replied with a hurt look in her eyes.  
-It is nothing like that! he tried to avoid the faux pas we have very little time to be together, I miss every instant I am without you, and I don t want to miss a thing with you.  
-Oh, you are a good-for-nothing, but a sweet and romantic dear she said while kissed his face if I give this to someone I will still be able to enter with you right? In case the answer is yes, I will do this without thinking twice!  
-That is certain! I will talk to Rick and I am sure he wouldn t let a very good friend down! he replied pondering right afterwards it is the most expensive one and allows for the so disputed waltz -TO ME! shouted Kikuri without thinking, seeing she was near them OH! FORGIVE ME! I BLURTED THAT OUT WITHOUT THIKING! blushing completely.

Both the noble as the lady nekomimi looked at Kikuri totally surprised, not of revolt, but admiration for my sister to be this brave to talk like that to them, then he asked:

-Good evening young lady, are you accompanied?  
-N No - replied blushing even more and looking to the ground.  
-Could you please show me your right paw? he asked her while he reached with his left hand.  
-Dear! I thought you had no prejudice against slaves! she looked at him with disapproving eyes.  
-I don t have any honey, it is just that if one was is an unaccompanied slave at this place it would have serious problems, at least that way I could fix a way to help her leave here he replied while he took Kikuri s paw on his hands there is no mark it means you are free.  
-Oh! exclaimed the lady now I understood! Here is really a restricted area! Just free people can be here!  
-Exactly honey he replied while looking at Kikuri again tell me young lady, why you desire so much this invitation to the point of screaming in a place like this?

My sister then told him all her story to him, how she was saved by him, the noble seemed very intrigued, but slowly a mischievous smile appeared on his face and right after he said, handing the invitation to Kikuri:

-There you go Kikuri-chan, have a great night he said while turning around and going to the ball

-That was how she managed to enter - finalized Saori.

-A noble gave Kikuri an invitation worth more than one million to Kikuri? Who was him? I want to thank him personally one day.  
-I don t remember what was the noble s name - replied while looking up, trying to remember L Le Lean -LEANDRO! I shouted at full lungs; even more surprised for him to be with someone there and apparently having a relationship with her, that made my sixth sense warn me something was weird, that I should check up whenever I had the chance.  
-Yes, Leandro! That was his name do you know him? replied with a surprised look both Momiji and Saori.  
-Yes, you can say he was the only real friend I ever had but he died days ago -Oh! exclaimed Saori again putting her paws again over her mouth sorry Richard, I didn t want you to remember that.  
-Don t worry just made me think how I should be thankful to Kikuri and Leandro for everything

I wanted to forget that subject as quick as possible, seeing it still made me feel very guilty; that was when I noticed Yui-chan still tugging to my leg, that was when I thought, if Momiji s parents died when he was but a child, how to explain Yui? It was with curiosity that I asked:

-Momiji, I know your parents died in a mine accident where they worked when you were very young, how do you have these younger siblings? I asked while I petted Yui s head.  
-I told you we had intention of opening an orphanage, lots of these younger ones were adopted to that reason, in the case of your beloved Yui-chan Momiji joined me in petting her her mom appeared here, weak, fell to the ground almost dead, had on her arms a nekomimi baby called Yui, and as soon as we got her in our arms, she gave out her last breath, dying right after since them we raise her as our little sister!  
-I understand! I commented looking at her what little Yui-chan wants for her birthday party?  
-Hello Kitty! replied showing a huge smile I love she!  
-It is decided then! I concluded then while hugging the little one, looking towards the couple what you guys think of two separate environments? One for the girls based on Hello Kitty and another for the boys based on Power Rangers?  
-Richard - tried to talk Saori, backfiring.  
-Richard, are you sure? I don t want fill these little ones with hope just to shatter it later do you understand?  
-This party will take place Momiji, even if it means the last thing I will do in this life!  
-Then it is all good, I am ok with it, next month correct? I wonder if Kikuri will be good until that day - pondered Saori, with sadness showing on her face.  
-I hope so Saori, I really hope so

We headed then to the room and chitchatted for a while, Momiji siblings prepared us a lunch that was really worth of mention, seeing they were poor; it was already past three in the afternoon when I searched around to check where would be a suitable place for the orphanage, it was decided that a large lot, over fifteen thousand square feet long, was the best place for the main building construction; I wrote down the address and all the details needed for buying the place.

I said goodbye to everyone, it was really hard though, when little Yui s turn came, she wouldn t let me go and cried, saying:

-Noooo ricard no go away no sinking her small claws on my pants.  
-But I promise I will be back Yui-chan I replied petting her on the head, totally not knowing what to do to convince her to let me go.  
-Yui-chan tried Saori you need to let Richard go he have appointments to go and already promised to come back to visit and see you!  
-No! No! No! No! No! I no want leave Ricard go! No! No! Aunt Kikuri love Ricard! I like Ricard! No! she said starting to cry even more, leaving me clueless as how to act.  
-Yui began saying Momiji, with the same serious voice he used at my mansion on the invasion day if you keep being a spoiled and bad girl, I won t like you anymore and we will never come back to see you, understood?

That really worked, little Yui let go of my trousers, looked at him with huge crying eyes and ran inside bawling to all her might; followed by a pained look coming from Saori and Momiji that explained right afterwards:

-That was unfortunately needed Richard, seeing she is the youngest of the gang, we ended up spoiling her too much, making situations like this one happening more times we wished turned them to Marcus direction go check if she is alright, I am leaving for now Marcus, stay with St. Meow.  
-See ya brother, may you go with him too and went inside to talk to Yui.

Us three entered the car and under the looks of all siblings, aside the two that were inside their home, we left back to my own place; if I wasn t mistaken it would take around twenty minutes to get there, leave the couple and twenty five more minutes to arrive at L via s house, being now 16:05, we would be just on time to get there to our appointment.

I left them at home and asked them to tell Akira to come here, a couple of minutes later she was already in the car, smiling upon seeing me, giving me a strong hug and asking:

-Dear! I missed you so much! You left early and just came back now! Where did you go?  
-I went to Momiji s, Saori s and Kikuri s house to set the details to the big birthday party that my girlfriend asked me Akira-chan, now we are leaving, we have an appointment at L via s home I replied caressing her head.  
-With L L L via? she stuttered, turning white in fear.  
-Yes little one unfortunately it is needed, but I promise I will protect you and not letting anything happen to you, alright?  
-O Ok dear, I believe you!

Twenty five minutes later, I arrived at the meeting place, after parking the car the frontal door of her mansion opened, and there was L via wearing a pink dress, with nice renaissance needlework with emeralds and sapphires donning it, it would be really a sculpture if it wasn t for her acid personality.

We entered right afterwards, Akira was walking really nervously, stiff as a rock from fear of doing something wrong; if I knew her well, what might be going through her little head was that if even when we were at my home L via managed to be frightening, imagine now that we were on her territory but unfortunately all that tension made her trip on the very expensive oriental carpet that came from the mewrusalem region as soon as she stepped on it; she tried to hold desperately onto something, but failed miserably, knocking a vase that looked very expensive, smashing it in very small pieces.

As the etiquette rules state, the personal caretaker of the house s noble would apply a punishment to the transgressor, in cases where the noble itself was the offender, all depended on the relations between both, varying from a simply apology up to millionaire fines that was why Kyou charged towards Akira, that was still kneeing; with tears already on her eyes, begging for mercy; Kyou, making her claws pop out, was ready to punish my poor Akira 


	40. Chapter 45

Kyou s claws sparked like sharp knives ready to slash the target; that was something that had happened already, a few times, but happened; the usual to us is to watch our slave get beaten down by the house owner caretaker, if there was an intervention one could assume we were attacking them and the least they were allowed to do were to defend themselves; I didn t know what made me act at the time, in past times I would just stay there motionless, now all that I know is that when I realized, Kyou had stopped her attack centimeters from the face of my little worker, Akira.

A metallic shine made L via get overshadowed for some instants, when I managed to see again, all I saw was an immobile Kyou, hard as a statue and panting, shaking and sweating, paw still stretched towards Akira, with the blade of my family blade against the glottis of her neck; then, a Richard I didn t know until that time was born in my, saying:

-Move one more inch and I shall make your head separate from your body!  
-B but Richard-sama replied a completely confused Kyou I am just are you attacking in the master s house Master! Help me! We are under attack! she begged while not moving a single muscle.  
-Oh! she replied as leaving a trance Richard! Will you attack my propriety in my own residence?  
-No one lays a finger on MY Akira while I live - I replied with a conviction that I still didn t know where it came from, pressing the blade slightly against Kyou s throat.  
-Master help me - begged Kyou, breaking a cold sweat.  
-Richard! Please, be reasonable! She is just a slave! I thought you understood that you learned the value of them - tried to conciliate L via, as lost with my reaction as Kyou was.

It was when I noticed the size of the problem I found myself in at the moment, remembering all the rules of behavior I had done something really serious, I needed to think something, fast if I wanted to avoid things of bigger proportions, I don t know what made me act like I did, but I would find out soon, that was when I had an idea:

-I indeed learned L via, but you know very well the care I put on the quality and perfection of what I do, if one of my tools; let s say, for instance, my car inflicts damage to you because of some kind of malfunction, what normally would have been done?  
-W Well began replying L via, caught totally by surprise coming from you it would just be an apology but knowing you as I do you would at least pay every penny for the damage caused, correct?  
-Exactly! I replied screaming inside for her taking the bait you wouldn t beat up the car that did the damage correct?  
-Y Yes! she replied again without knowing where I was leading this conversation to.  
-Then why I replied while I turned to look at Akira, winking at her you attacked my tool? If the punishment to this case was to wait for an apology? Seeing that you even KNEW I was going to pay more than the vase value?  
-W W Well - L via desperately began trying to think, totally unprepared for my logic oh! Kyou you useless idiot! I ordered that with Richard, in case something happened you should let it slide! That punishment is just for when we have less desirable guests here go ahead, apologize do Richard -B But master! I don t remember you having said anything to me regarding - replied an even more confused Kyou.  
-Are you calling me a liar you maggot? she spat her poison at her, freezing Kyou with an absolute zero look.  
-N N N Not at all master! I just forgot, forgive the lack of competence of your tool she replied shaking a lot turning toward me afterwards, bowing forgive the complete lack of skill of this slave that talk to you Richard-sama, if you give me one more chance, I shall not fail again.  
-Not a problem Kyou, I know you since you were nothing more than a little scared girl; I know you wouldn t do it because you are evil I replied petting her head, knowing L via placed the blame on her, I turned around again towards Akira, kneed and said my dear Akira-chan is well?  
-Y Yes replied while she dried her eyes with her paws I am sorry dear I am a bad slave I can t seem to do anything right -Don t worry Akira-chan, I like you as you are, come lets continue our work here? I smiled to her offering my hand to help her stand up.

I didn t notice it at the time, but L via did my lack of experience was simply notorious but one more time I get ahead on the facts, Akira with a smile that had a shine it was indescribable, so pretty it was, she then placed her small and soft paw on my hand and stood up, then L via just said: follow us and together we went to her office; upon arriving there she ordered Kyou this:

-Kyou, leave us alone she then looked at me and suggested Richard, I really wanted to talk to you alone, would you mind letting Kyou take care of Akira? I promise nothing bad will happen to her, the little one shall be treated as a princess, alright?  
-I understand I replied, wanting to finish this as soon as possible Kyou take really good care of my personal caretaker, I count on you! Akira-chan I want you to behave, understood?  
-Leave it to me Richard-sama! replied Kyou.  
- Yes dear! replied the smiling Akira.

The two of them went away, L via then invited me to sit and closed the door; I knew what was coming next, the so usual question how many sugar cubes would you like on your coffee? to which I would gently reply two, please , after some moments, it would be on my hand one tea-cup with the steaming strong and full bodied coffee, of unique quality, made by the leader of the nekomimi race Oliveira L via; having her own with her she went to her own seat, without losing much time I asked:

-Well here I am L via, you said on that letter that you wanted to talk to me, I am all ears.  
-Richard, first I would like to apologize for the horrible moments I made you go through in your own house, losing the composure like that do not match with my position on society, specially being the leader of a whole race.  
-No hard feelings L via, we all have those moments we let out emotions cloud our common sense I replied, seeing I understood what was going on in her head, how could I judge her when I did the same with Yumi?  
-Exactly the main motive that I called you here, however, was a sentence that you said that made me really worried would you listen to my plea?  
-Sure, go ahead I replied, begging her not to say something that would end with my patience.  
-Well, you said that in case you weren t love and were loved in return until you completed thirty years that you rather commit suicide than marring me correct - she said with the voice completely chocked by emotions, furiously trying to hold back the tears if it is like that you are freed from that promise -What? I replied totally stunned, chocking on my coffee what you mean by that? Why would you give up the thing that for you is the most important of your life!  
-Because I love you so much that living life without you around it would be as if part of me died I love you Richard since I met you and imagining living without you showed me how selfish I am being forget the promise, just be happy - tears began flowing through her perfect face, when she noticed she was crying she placed her paws on her face and began sobbing.

The noble s tears seemed very sincere to be dissimulation from her part, L via never needed tricks nor needed to fake or act to get what she wanted, and as I knew she always had everything placed on at paws not that I felt something for her, it was just as a gentleman it didn t please me to see a lady crying; I stood up and went beside her handing her a handkerchief saying: use this . Taking the cloth on her paws she proceeded to dry her tears, when she had visibly calmed down, I said:

-I do not accept you to give up our promise L via.  
-W Why? she asked totally without knowing what to think.  
-As I never took back my word; suicide is something for the weak, in case I did, it would be the same of breaking my promise that is why that if I don t love someone until I am thirty and is not loved back I will marry you seeing that gentler side of yours made me think that living beside you might not be that bad.

Thinking well, since I was here anyway, in the house of the one that should know most about the subject, I thought it would be a good idea to snatch all the information about the nekomimi s; I knew, however, that she wouldn t give me them so easily, as she cared for their well being, just a small minority were radical enough to put on action such elaborate plan, that was when I thought that if L via s feelings were sincere, I could take advantage of them; it was when the words began appearing on my mind and I started following my instincts:

-OH! I would make anything to make you happy Richard! You can just ask anything! she confided to me with pleading eyes.  
-Seriously? Anything at all? I replied while lowering myself to be in her face level, with my hand I raised her chin and I intentionally left my mouth a few inches of her own; I hated using people, but considering the security of the kingdom was at stake, I needed to extract as much information as possible from the nekomimi leader, that was why I was using this resource.  
-Y Yes! E Everything for you Richard, I I am all yours - she said while blushed violently.  
-Then I have a problem my noble, loving and sweet nekomimi I commented, kissing her lightly her soft lips in sequence, our first kiss in which she didn t steal from me, finishing then this part of the act, continuity to my plan the more radical part of your race intend to take the seize the throne right?  
- Y yes - she replied red as beet and visibly excited.  
-I imagined that I pondered carefully my next words, placing my other hand under L via s long dress, touching her on the calf, right above were the fur ended and the humanoid skin began but, do you have an idea why they began acting so openly? To the point of trying to eliminate the nobles?  
- Wahhh I I I think it is because they a a allied with the traitor she replied blushing even more, seeing I never touched her like this before.  
-I comprehend I replied with the reply, moving my hand and touches to her knee I thought that too, but why that has never been tried before? What would be the motive? Were the extremists that became more audacious and went to the corrupt noble, or it was him that did it?  
-Fuaaa I b believe t that the noble looked for them as the extremists never would trust a noble - she said while her breathing became faster.  
-Right, but that brings a question then I replied making my hand move to the nekomimi s firm and well defined tights, caressing it if they didn t trust before why would they start doing it now? Why they didn t suspect about a noble looking for them offering an alliance? Why they didn t think it was a trap?  
-Ahhh! she let out a little pleasure moan, closing the eyes right in sequence b b ahhhh because the noble already have a questionable . reputation -Oh, I understand perfectly I placed then my hand over her pussy, slowly playing with it over the panties, making her shake slightly however, what the nekomimi intend to achieve with it? As the traitor noble will want to be in the place of the king, however what will the nekomimi profit on it?  
-Ohhh, haaaa w w why I think they are using the noble the noble thinks he is using ahhhh the nekomimi I belive ohhh that is that ohhh my Saint Meow Richard -I think I am looking the big picture here I prepared myself to the check-mate here, I knew L via would never talk about something as private as the prophecy, that was I began giving the final touches to my seduction tactic, moving my hand, I placed it inside L via s panties and began massaging her intimate part, specially the clitoris so you are telling me that there is a bigger motive behind these nekomimis activities?  
-FUAAAA! Oh Richard! Ooooo, yes there must ohhh be Richard I never felt like this before ohhh I am so embarrassed ohh ahhh I love you Richaaaaard

It was now or never, I decided to risk everything at this instant, in case it worked I would knew everything that happened with the nekomimi race, in case I failed well L via would be pretending the whole time and wouldn t deserve any sympathy anyway that was why I said:

-Then it can only be I began moving my fingers faster, giving little bites on her cat ears that has to do with the nekomimi prophecy ? just to stop at this point while all her body muscles tightened. 


	41. Chapter 46

L via was as immobile as a statue, aside the fact of breathing like she had no air left nothing else moved on her; looking at me with huge eyes, as if struck by a lightning; I knew I had hit the nail on a very important subject; it was when she tried to say:

-Ohh, Richard why do you ah! Ask me that it is nothing - she replied still with her eyes open.  
-That was not the impression I got when they told me about it L via -Ohhh. But I c c cannot talk a about it Richard oh -Oh, that is a shame, I though you would do anything for me L via unfortunately I am very disappointed at you one more time - I bluffed, slowly taking out my hand.

As soon as she noticed my hand began going out of her legs, both of her paws headed to the arm that was there, sinking her nails on my clothing; looked at me then with pleading eyes, desperate for the new sensation, then she begged me:

-Oh! Richard, d don t for the love ahhh of Saint Meow anything but don t stop I beg you ohhh I will tell you continue please I beg you -Begging for something L via? - I replied, noticing how she would get turned on by my harsh words our admirable noble turned to be a supplicant?

I said that returning my hand inside her panties, I resumed caressing her vagina, skillfully pressing her clit lightly, making shockwaves of pleasure race through her body and shake slightly, she tried to say things, but it was useless seeing she just mumbled some incomprehensible sounds; I decided it was time to end this and give the finishing blow to my seduction tactic, inserting the middle finger inside her, making the tip of it rub against her urethra while the index and thumb inched lightly her most sensible spot, with the other free hand I began groping L via s breasts, she then began moaning in a different way and from the immense quantity of fluids that flooded my finger and the pressure around them made me feel she was nearing her orgasm; it was then when I said:

-Ohhh FUAAA! Richard Help it is weird ohhh ahhh oh my Saintughhhh Meow so weird I am falling WUAAAAHHHH Richard I love you help - she said beginning to shake violently.  
-Oh so you never felt like this? I replied, ready to strike the last blow how does the nekomimi leader feel begging like a bitch to cum by my hand then I proceeded to bit her cat ears a little stronger.

As soon as I said that she had a very strong convulsion, shouting with all her lungs AHHHHHHH OH MY MEEEEEOOOOWOOWWW OHHHHH AHHHHHH trembling violently and almost falling out from her seat, splashing around like fish outside the water, sinking her claws on my back and slashing my expensive suit, drenching her panties, dress and my fingers, I took out my hand slowly and sat down on my place as soon as the trembling subsided, and just small moans were heard followed by small shaking while she still panted a little; after about a couple of minutes she was back to normal, when she said:

-My Saint Meow what happened to me Richard I never felt like this seems like I was hit by a lightning I feel all oozy - she then moved a little and noticed she was soaking wet, she put her paws on her face and said oh I am so embarrassed I think I think that ohhh -Don t worry my noble nekomimi, that happening is absolutely normal seeing you love me, I loved your ecstasy face with my touches - I replied when finally the last word came to my mind that day if Leandro didn t do that to you, he failed.  
-Ohhhh! she blushed even more, without managing to remove the paws from her face y you said you wanted to know more about the nekomimi prophecy as I promised you I shall tell, just wished to know how you came to know about such big secret.  
-Well, I went for a visit to a big friend of mine and he had a visiting nekomimi with just the ears and tail, but not the paws; it was when Akira was really shocked and shouted: THE PROPHECY BEGAN? so I had to confront her about it, in which she admitted it was a big secret and explained me the very few she knew.  
-I comprehend putting her paws under the chin, as if thinking about the subject the little one is still too young to understand the seriousness of the subject, I do not blame her, specially being on a slave position; anyway there is nothing that can be done about it, I shall warn you that this information is extremely secret and I will only tell you because I know you won t make bad use of it; what exactly do you wish to know?  
-Well, as you already know, we might have another possible attempt against the actual government order; coordinated by the radial section of your race, do you believe they are supporting their movement on said prophecy?  
-Yes Richard, as far as I know she replied nodding.  
-What was the exact wording of the prophecy, seeing Akira knew very little about it I asked her while staring deep into her eyes.  
-Actually the document brings statements that are being credited to Mewsus, the same one they had rejected so much, now is worshiped as the real prophet of the race, as some time ago was found a parchment written by one of his followers that was ignored for a long time, and in it there was the following saying: The so dreamed peace, that one this race dreams for generations, where all will be happy and complete, will be when the line that divide both races will be so blurred that it won t be possible to tell one race from another; that will be the signal, in truth I tell you, the ones that have ears listen; as in parables I talk she told me with such a serious look that she was almost unrecognizable, demonstrating how this subject s important.  
-I comprehend, how long ago was that discover? I asked while I had an idea in my mind.  
-Approximately thirteen months she replied after thinking for some moments.  
-It matches with the same first strike attempt that me, the Capuleto and you had to deal correct?  
-Yes, the organizing of said strike began two months after the discovery of the prophecy; in a meeting you know I went to referring when she went to Mewrusalem for an urgent meeting, approximately one year ago we tried to stop them of that new objective, obviously we weren t successful; we then cut completely ties with that nekomimi extremists, bringing back with us the people that didn t share those philosophies; we had to deal with the first attack of them against our order, partially stopped by me, you and tragically the Capuleto.  
-You said our operation held them partially, wasn t it a complete fiasco? What makes you believe we had partial success? I asked intrigued.  
-That she explained making gestures with the paws to help on the explanation is due to the simple fact they noticed seizing the throne wouldn t be so easy, the motive you ask? Simple, nekomimis already tend to act more on instinct than humans; I believe that we effectively eliminated the their leader on the fateful day of the Capuleto death, father and son; however they instinctively choose another leader to lead them in this war, adding that this one might be more wise or smart than the previous; seeing that he will need the help of someone from inside Your Highness group to achieve their objectives.  
-Effectively that makes a lot of sense I replied, feeling satisfied with the explanation, as I was about to stand up when my phone rang can I answer?  
-Most certainly, feel free to she replied nodding.  
-Montecchio Richard, to whom I speak with? I answered after pressing a button.  
-Richard, this is Andrade speaking, are you at home?  
-Negative, I am currently at the Oliveira s residence, in an official investigation, I intend to be home in thirty maybe forty minutes; do you want to talk to me?  
-Yes, it is related to our investigation, but I only want to tell you something I really believe to be relevant, I also wish to deliver an important object he replied, thinking for some moments- can I meet you tomorrow at your house around eight AM? I know it is early, but it is extremely important.  
-Agreed, I shall be waiting, good evening.  
-Good evening.  
-Who was at the phone Richard asked L via with curious eyes.  
-Andrade was I replied and added so she wouldn t ask more things about this subject but now I shall go now, as they are waiting for me at home; call Kyou and order her to bring Akira.  
-OH! A Alright she said then pressed a button on her intercom.  
-Kyou speaking a personal caretaker metallic voice was heard how can I help you master?  
-Richard is about to leave, bring Akira to the parking lot.  
-Right away master she said and hung up then.

L via then followed me to the parking lot; something bothered me, but I couldn t precise exactly what was the problem; I just knew that I needed to do a search on the place the Capuleto were died, something told me I would find valuable information there; I would ask the King where that happened as soon as I called to update him on what was dealt with L via and her interesting revelations; upon reaching the front stairway, I wished her a good afternoon and kissed her face, I was going down it when something came to my mind, I turned around and looking at her in the eyes, I asked:

-L via, I know the ones that you represent are against the fanatics; and you have to follow their wishes, but what about you? If you had to decide, which side would you choose?  
-Oh, I would choose - she replied blushing slightly the same side you chose to walk on Richard never I would raise my paw against you never -I understand, well that was only out of curiosity, I even liked the answer, see you I said while resuming my way to the car, where both Akira and Kyou waited for me.  
-Oh Richard L via called me again.  
-Yes? I answered looking at her over the shoulder.  
-I know that this won t change a thing about what happened, but could you please tell your slave that is your girlfriend - she looked at the ground, with her paws holding her dress and bowing right afterwards that I extremely regret what I have done and I am sorry for what happened to her.

That shocked me; since I met L via, never she admitted being wrong, even less regretting something or even apologizing to someone what happened to L via? The shock from the slash on her face made her go insane? Or had hell frozen over? It didn t matter, as soon as she became a better person; that was what I believed at least, I nodded to her and just replied I understood, I will make your message get to her and headed to the car.

Arriving at the vehicle, Akira gave me a long hug, complaining she missed me too much that made me feel special I didn t know at that moment, but slowly I began depending more and more of the nekomimi s affection given to me the motive? Not even now I know to point it out, I just knew it was a small seed that was sprouting inside of me a wonderful tree that was going to save me.

We headed home, and as soon as I stepped out of the car I remembered Yumi was still in the punishment trunk; there were shadows of suffering hovering above me, that didn t go unnoticed by Akira, and as soon as I ordered her to go and have some fun, she asked me:

-Dear you are going to do something that makes you sad, aren t you? looking at me with sadness on her eyes as well.  
-N.. No Akira-chan I replied to her, totally caught off guard go have your fun I promise it won t take long, go -Alright - she replied while going away, in the middle of the path however she stopped, looked at me and said I will always be here if you need someone to listen to you.

I was totally thunderstruck with the sagacity of this young little girl, so gentle and caring that made me more relieved and with renewed courage to go to the trunk; two minutes passed and I arrived at the local, Stephan was at his corner and watched silently; Yumi was kneeing, totally messy and her clothes were completely dirty, she smelled like pee and had obviously shitted on her panties; all that went through my head at that time was: Why had I done that? Wasn t her the most important thing in my life? conflicting images of her and Kikuri fought in my mind, making me even more confused; I touched her shoulder lightly, which scared her, bringing her instantly back; she looked at me and smiled weakly, saying afterwards:

-Hi sweetie long time no see welcome back -I am back home Yumi, let s get out of there? I said already taking out the keys from inside my pocket.  
-Yes - he nodded faintly and said with an almost disappearing voice I waited for you Richard up to my li mit - she closed her eyes suddenly and her body collapsed at the same instant, falling to the floor, beginning to choke in the process. 


	42. Chapter 47

The guttural sound that came from Yumi s throat warned me that something severe had happened; quickly her face changed colors telling me that I needed to act with haste, I promptly tried to support her while I fought to open the leash, what due to my despair was practically impossible, it always seemed like I missed the target, although I was holding her in a improvised way, it would still kill her if I took long; after much effort I managed to get her free from her leash, still totally fainted on my arms.

Raising her in my arms, I was beginning to run to the nursery, however when I neared the door there was Enmie, standing and already saying Let me see her , touching Yumi s forehead and then, a small white light got out of her paw and penetrated the nekomimi s forehead, moments later it disappeared and looking in my eyes, she said:

-She is just exhausted, both physical and mental she then turned around preparing to return to the nursery give her a good bath and a comfortable place to rest, tomorrow she will be completely new, as soon she is ready look for me, as I have something of extreme importance to talk to you regarding our patient.  
-I understand Enmie, thanks, I intend to be ready in half an hour, see you soon.

After some moments, I decided that I would bring her to my own room as I wanted what was best for her, as I still had feelings her, while I still carried her we arrived at my own quarters and headed straight to the bathroom; there I removed her filthy clothes with the stench that reminded me of those beggars; upon analyzing the situation I noticed we had a serious problem for the style of bath we had in my bathroom.

As she was unconscious, it was hard to bathe her sitting on her stool, I reached the conclusion it wouldn t be a good idea to do it the conventional way; because of that I sat on the floor and I hugged her as so she wouldn t fall, placing her on my lap; of course the closeness of her soft white skin that I always desired was something really erotic; which I fantasized for a long time

I shook my head dispel those thoughts from me, although that was almost impossible, seeing that my only objective now what restoring her dignity at this moment, I scrubbed every inch of her body with my best soap; taking out the unpleasant smell she let out once we arrived here, everything was going well until the time I needed to clean her private parts

As soon was I touched her big breasts, a shock raced inside me and immediately I felt my member getting hard, I could swear Yumi s body shook lightly, however I believed that was due because of her muscular tiredness; me desire exploded then and I grabbed them firmly, soon one of my hands were going down her vagina, and as soon as I placed my hand there all my fantasies found their way out; added with her ass rubbing against my member, I ended ejaculating, spraying her rear with all my fluids

I felt Yumi sighting deeply, had she waken up? Thinking that might be it I rushed in cleaning feeling extremely dirty, indecent, low and an hypocrite for what I have done; soon it was over, I had her naked, cleaned smelling like shampoo and in all her splendor on my arms; I carried her to my bed, gently putting her there and covering her for warmth; I don t know what happened to me, but all that was inside me at that moment got out:

-Yumi I began saying, while I kneed beside the bed I wished I was as brave as I seem to be, being able to tell you face to face how regretful I am for everything you were submitted to and how that is like a knife tuck in my being.  
-I wanted to have the courage to tell you I always loved you, and wanted you beside me but the past days events and the several points of view that were presented to me made me question myself on what I wanted and needed; something new to me seeing as before, in case I wanted something all it would take was grab the phone and order it delivered.  
-I comprehended I continued, while I cleaned my throat that the feeling of love is much bigger than I thought, something totally out of my scope of understanding, I don t know if you ever loved me, I believe not seeing I still have this slight scar from our last somewhat happy meeting so wanting you to myself was something extremely egoistic as I had forgotten the very basic premise of love where: the one that loves strive for the happiness of the loved one above anything -I forgot your own happiness Yumi I just thought of mine that is why we always fought in the end because the wrong one was myself - tears began running my face and even if I discovered that you loved me now it would make a difference, as I know you love my character as well and you wouldn t forgive me if I abandoned Kikuri now in the state she is, after she went through everything in the sake of my name that would make me worse than the trash we were used to loathe -That is why for now I leave you, I need to talk to Enmie but I promise that as soon as I meet you again I will be a man and tell you all I just did whatever the cost even if that goes against what Nina asked me I will open my heart to you farewell Yumi I leaned and kissed her forehead stay with Saint Meow.

Then I stood up and when I arrived at the door I gave a last look at Yumi laying down my bed too bad my thoughts were on Kikuri s state were so big that I didn t notice the small and shy tear going down my beloved blonde nekomimi that could have made the whole difference

While I walked, I dried my eyes and no matter how much I walked, each of those corridors seemed colder and lonely until the moment I crossed path with little Akira, I asked her to order Dawn take a small snack in the place of dinner to me and what she wanted to her; what she happily went to do, after some moments I arrived to the closed door of the nursery, I was about to knock when I heard Enmie s voice say: Enter

That made me shiver, I entered the door as if I walked in the interior of sacred temple to a forgotten God Enmie had her paw over Kikuri emitting those famous white light rays, my girlfriend s face seemed serene had her condition got any better? No, I would find out why next:

-Here I am Enmie, how is our patient doing? I asked while looking at Kikuri.  
-I really wished I had good news to give you Richard, but I believe this isn t the case she replied directing her look to Kikuri I already explained the situation to her in the few moments she was lucid when I took out her sedation, what I told her was you do not have much time left Richard, she is dying -Oh my Saint Meow - that was all I could I could say after the shock from this revelation, with tears falling down my eyes again and with my hand over my mouth i i is there something that can be done Enmie?  
-There is, however it is risky, it can end with her life regardless - replied Enmie , with shadows clouding her eyes.  
-Oh no - I replied trying to ponder correctly Enmie, I cannot rationalize abstractedly, could you please tell me those on percentages, please?  
-Yes I can she replied while thinking about it for some instants in case we do not apply the resources I have at hand, there are 95% percent of chance Kikuri might die on the next few hours or even in some days and even if something from the actual medicine was tried, the remaining 5% of chances would be of just a vegetative state life, kept by sedatives, immobile on a bed of course we could discover something in the future that might save Kikuri but is that took decades?  
-And if we used what you have Enmie? What would be my girlfriend s chances then? I asked with more fear of the answer than anything.  
-In that case, there is 25% of chance that the energies used to apply the treatment accelerate de nervous degeneration and she end up dying anyway; other 25% of chance of feeling lots of pain, however bearable and not incapacitating like this one for approximately three to four weeks, but eventually succumb with nerves failing -So up to now she has a 50% chance of death using that right? I replied doing the math mentally, as that you be exactly her siblings birthday.  
-Yes, there are 48% of chances of a similar situation as the previous one, but aside the bearable pain she would live normally, just slightly bothered by being hyper sensitive to touch; finalizing 2% of chance of a miracle happening, recovering completely, just being over sensitive for that same amount of the time of the other scenarios -I understand Enmie I replied while I thought avidly about the subject what should I decide?  
-Sorry Richard - interrupted me Enmie I am not asking you to decide, I just called you because, you being the house s owner, thought that you had the right to know; however, my duty as a nurse and a doctor is to give the choice to the patient Kikuri.  
-If that is your decision Enmie, I shall respect it but is she in conditions to decide? I asked pointing to the nekomimi.  
-As soon as I stop using this numbing energy on her, she will wake up if you have something to say, do it, as soon as I order you, leave the room so I can begin the treatment or it shall be too late -I comprehend I replied with a serious look.

Slowly the light rays began ceasing from her, as soon as the last one was over a slight shake was noticed on Kikuri s eyes, which opened; smiling as soon as she saw me, I grabbed her paw by instinct with tears flowing out of me, she then said something along the lines of so it is the time and the usagimimi explained the whole situation to the nekomimi and the consequences of each decision as soon as it was over, my girlfriend replied:

-Enmie, I choose to receive this treatment, however do we have a minute?  
-Yes, but I am afraid not much more than that she replied looking at the clock.  
-This is way more than I need Enmie, thanks she then looked at my eyes again and said Richard, you don t need to say anything, it doesn t matter the result of what we are going to do here, do the birthday party understood? I just wanted you to know how much I love you I will never be able to let you know how much -Oh you managed to do that Kikuri when I visited your siblings house I saw your former bedroom I I don t even know what to say -Don t say anything she replied putting her paw over my mouth just knowing I was beside you made everything be worth it ughhh - she made a weird sound then placed her paws over her chest.  
-Richard, it is time, I shall begin the treatment, it will take eight hours straight, however aside the death result, all the others we will just know in a month or so leave Richard, we will talk tomorrow when the noble that will come here leaves.  
-Agreed Enmie I replied and bowed, leaving right afterwards.

I wouldn t get surprised anymore with those future vision demonstrations coming from Enmie, but I still shivered when said things happened; I headed to my room as I suddenly became very exhausted, arriving there I found out Akira sitting on her chair watching on TV commercials exclusively made for nekomimis, I also noticed that Yumi wasn t on my bed anymore, intrigued I asked:

-Akira-chan, where is Yumi?  
-I don t know dear, I arrived here with what you ordered me to bring and saw no one should I have called Yumi too? she replied afraid of having done something wrong.  
-No, I think I am imagining things, are you hungry? Do you wish to eat? I asked while I prepared myself to eat.  
-Yes! she nodded energetically and advanced on the milk and roasted chicken she brought as dinner to herself.

After our supper I decided that I was going to sleep, Akira seemed tired as well and decided to follow suit, as soon as I laid down on my bed, she asked to lay down on my bed with me, surprised with her wish, I asked her the motive, to which she just replied: You had a hard day, I know you want to be in someone s company, that is why I want to sleep with you! ; I giggled and thought that I couldn t counter that logic, that was why I let her lay beside me and soon my conscience was drifting to the dream land.

It was half past seven when Akira woke me up with the usual procedures, silver server and the reminder that Andrade would soon be here; I didn t imagine he would get here so fast though, as when I was in the middle of taking a shower, my personal caretaker knocked on the door and said that Dawn was already taking care of the guest and he himself said I didn t need to rush, as they were happily talking on the main lounge of my residence.

Even if he said that, I rushed with my personal preparations to get ready, after good ten minutes passed I headed down to the place I was supposed to meet them, however I didn t find them, Akira then informed they went to the frontal courtyard of my propriety, so I left through the main door finding Andrade merrily talking to Dawn, sitting on one of the garden benches; I was going to say I arrived but decided to listen to their talk:

-Dawn, it is such a pleasure to see you in this gorgeous morning!  
-Oh Andrade-sama, you make me shy like that someone of extreme importance like you saying so sweet words to a simple slave - replied Dawn, visibly taken out of guard.  
-But that is the purest truth! Don t ask e why, I just know that - Dawn apparently stopped paying attention to what the noble was saying, seeing she picked up a scent.

I began wondering if she had felt my scent, however I noticed a slight shine coming from a tree that was right across the main gate of my property, on the other side of the street; that caught my attention, I heard the sound of something being readied, and soon I saw something shiny being pointing into Andrade s direction! I shouted to them:

-Andrade, watch out! We are under attack!

I ran behind the bench opposing theirs, as soon as I jumped it I saw the noble getting in front of Dawn, receiving the in her place the bolt that hit him in the middle of his chest. 


	43. Chapter 48 49

Damnation! I thought to myself while I fell down the bench this is bad, I will need to go there help him, Saint Meow please tell me the murdered doesn t have a repetition crossbow ; I left my hiding spot and saw Dawn trying desperately to talk with Andrade, and as soon as I got out of the cover a bolt slashed the shoulder holder of my suit, without hurting my flash though, if it is a repetition crossbow he still have three more bolts, but will have much less accuracy on the attack, however even with me being in movement he almost hit me, I won t have time to drag the wounded one in so little time! meanwhile thinking this I arrived to the noble and threw him behind the bench, shouting to Dawn Jump behind the bench I was before!

Doing as ordered, Dawn ran and sheltered herself on the other side, I looked at where the bolt was stuck in the noble and there was almost no blood, it didn t look serious so I decided to direct my attention to the assassin, with the time I spent getting here I did the math on my mind was enough for two, maybe three shots that meant he was using to hand crossbows I withdrew from my pocket the retractable crossbow made of carbon fiber that I always carried with me after buying it; pushing a button it readied itself, getting one of the electrified bolts i loaded my weapon ready to make aim, but I stopped right afterwards.

If it is more than one attacker I will lose the surprise element; worse, they can try something more extreme like direct combat, seeing I was the only combatant in condition to duel them, the scenario wasn t very inviting ; I was pondering which strategy to use when I looked under the bench and noticed Dawn was doing the same on the other side, probably worried about Andrade; what turned out to be very good timing, as it gave me an idea.

Using of hand signals, I pointed to my nose and to where the attack came from, then I showed one, two then three and motioned my hands in a way to show I was asking how many enemies there were in the tree; Dawn closed her eyes and breathed deeply, sniffing the air after that, faced me again and with her paw she showed one great I pondered if the shot is precise I can take it down however I do not have its right location I signed to Dawn to stay down and immobile I will need to risk it, considering he took about a second to shoot the last time I will have to place myself in the line of shooting for a moment and observe intently where it will come from with that I can figure where to aim my attack

Then I pretended I was going to leave my hiding spot, exposing half of my body, but I stepped back quickly, in this mean time the murderer wanted to use it to his advantage; or wished to let it be known that he wasn t going to let us go alive; shooting at me, a sudden gust of west wind made the bolt hit the bench and miss the target, much to my relief but I saw where the evil person was, managing to even make out his lines we were going to see if I still made my title as the best shooter on the military academy for nobles was still true

I sucked my index finger, putting it outside to feel the exact direction of the blowing wind; medium strength blow from the west by the strength of this wind, I will need to adjust the aim in one inch otherwise I will miss it , I placed myself on one edge of my seat, praying be sufficiently covered in a way that the murderer just would think I was trying to find where he was; I aimed praying that the wind wouldn t change direction suddenly.

It was all quick; I pressed the trigger and the bolt, with a hum, with electric sparks going out as it flew to the target, skillfully piercing the leaves; instants later a guttural scream was heard followed by the noise of an electrical discharge as a thunder, and a body falling from the tree; murmurs mixed with insults and swearing could be heard I got out of behind the bench; I ordered Dawn to keep laying low and headed to the tree where the attacker fell.

As soon as I crossed the gates I saw a figure on the ground, where I believed he had fallen, it shook violently because of the discharge it was suffering, from afar it seemed like the bolt had penetrated on his left shoulder, I recharged my hand crossbow and aimed at the criminal that slowly tried to stand up, although the shoulder bleed considerably; when it was standing, I shouted firmly:

-Damned one! Attacking me on my own place! - I shouted pointing my weapon to the middle of his forehead tell me who sent you to this evil and dirty work and I might spare your life.  
-Oh, please, don t kill me! replied the attacker with a masculine voice I will make anything you want just don t kill me! he said then placed his hands over his face.

I thought I had him dominated, however he let a small ball fall from his hand and as soon as it touched the ground there as the sound of an explosion, followed by a huge flash that blinded me for a small instant and a smokescreen; I heard Dawn s voice worried behind me shouting: Rick! What happened? What was that noise? when I was able to see again the attacker wasn`t there anymore/ I had an idea that was almost instinctive that I put into motion as soon as I looked at the inumimi, shouting right away?

-He is fleeing! I pointed with my hand to the trail of blood GO DAWN! SIC`EM!

Something might have made her instinct get the best of her, as right after that she placed herself on all fours, growling lightly and letting out a small bark, nodding with the head she went to the direction I pointed. As soon she disappeared from sight, I had my attention redirected to where he noble was lying down behind the bench we were hidden, I ran there to check his state.

When I arrived to his side, I verified he was still conscious, what was a relief taking into account where the bolt had hit him, I asked if he was feeling well, replying with a small nod; I knew that removing the projectile would make him bleed more, I needed to at least remove his clothing around it to make the first hygiene of the wound; I searched my pockets and noticed I hadn t brought my pocket knife with me, cursing my lack of luck because of that:

-There is one on my left pocket Montecchio he said pointing to his pants.

I took out the instrument from his pocket and proceeded to cut his clothing around the wound; as soon as I finished this procedure the bolt simply tilted and fell to the ground; leaving just a small trail of blood running though his chest, a very small cut of about half inch with almost no dept; I analyzed de ammo used and the clothing around it and noticed it had been stuck in something golden that looked like a wallet? Without understanding what was going on, I said:

-Andrade, your luck both on gambling as well on personal life really impress me! I commented laughing lightly -It isn t serious then Richard? Can I sit? he asked while looking at me.  
-Certainly! You just have a small cut, a small bandage will patch that up nicely, seeing you have an iron health but what would be this? I pointed to the wallet thing.  
-Oh he replied blushing slightly it was a present for the dog girl

I was slightly shocked with the revelation, I was going to comment something when Dusk s voice reached my ears together with Momiji s one; they probably had heard the noises in front of our house, soon they neared me and both tried to talk at the same time, trying to understand what they were saying, I asked for a moment and ordered the inumimi to talk first:

-Richard, what happened here? Who is him? Where is Dawn?  
-Damnation! I had completely forgotten about her! She is pursuing the murderer! I replied with worry in my voice.  
-Richard, are you insane? You let my sister go after someone that is paid to kill! We have to help her right now!  
-But I haven t oh you are right - I then pointed to Momiji take the Andrade to my meeting room and ask Akira to keep him company until I am back; Dusk follow your sister! Fin her by the scent!  
-I understand! replied both Momiji and Dusk while the nekomimi helped the noble to stand up, closing her eyes Dusk sniffed the air and then dashed towards the gates, followed closely by me, while I had my sword s hilt on my hand.

We followed Dawn s scent for approximately five minutes and not a trace of her was found; that made us worried seeing the murderer couldn t have gone that far with the wound plus the shock the bolt pinned upon him however there wasn t a single signal she had passed through here, just blood stains on the ground, which my partner knew weren t her sister s where would her be? Just a little later we would know.

Dawn was a little ahead, beside a small stream that runs nearby our propriety, laying on the ground; my blood froze when she could have been taken down by Saint Meow no ; Dusk ran and placed herself beside her sister shouting: Dawn! Dawn! and as soon she touched her the inumimi began cursing:

-God dammit! she then punched the ground with her paw he knew about us and entered the water! I lost his trace!  
-Sister! Are you alright? Are you hurt? then she stared deeply at me Richard you idiot! If something happened to my sister -Hold your horses sis she told her while standing up slowly I just tripped and fell on my own just a few moments ago, then I looked forward and saw water; I knew I had lost him, but even still I tried to find his trail with no luck of course -So you are alright? Aren t you hurt? asked Dusk again, calming down a little.  
-Aside a small pain on my paw thanks to the fall, I am alright she then looked at me with sad eyes forgive me Rick but I lost his trail -Oh don t worry about it Dawn, you were a good girl I petted her head the important is that you are well! We were worried! It is a shame we haven t captured the criminal, however any clue would be priceless -Oh! she replied while taking something out of her pocket here is the bolt that probably hit him, I found it ten feet from here, he might have taken it out while trying to run.  
-Very good Dawn! I praised her because of this big find, putting it inside a plastic bag with this we might, with a little luck, gather some information about him! Congratulations and thanks! Did you memorize his scent?  
-Yes! she replied nodding energetically with her head, blushing afterwards Oh and about the noble was him badly hurt? Is he in danger? He jumped in front of me at the slightest sign of danger without thinking about anything else -Yes he is, for some motive the bolt hit a wallet made of gold that he had on his suit pocket, which just made a small cut on his skin, totally inoffensive after all.  
-That is good then I would be sad if he got hurt because of someone like me - she commented while lowering her ears.  
-I am really curious about this subject sis she commented with a bit of curiosity on her voice how a noble knows you?  
-Oh! Dawn blushed deeply that was just a mere accident we met on the market however I see him there sometimes, just waiting me -Does that bother you? asked Dusk.  
-No, he is a perfect gentleman - she replied blushing a little more I just wonder what his real intentions are I am afraid seeing I am a slave him a noble - then she looked to the ground, using her paws to stretch her dress in a way to cover all her frontal parts up to the knee.  
-Dawn I said with something already in mind would you like me to know exactly what his true intentions are?  
-Are you serious Rick? her ears instantly raised when she looked at me, so big was her happiness.  
-NO WAY IN HELL! shouted Dusk visibly mad - I DON T WANT AN ABUSIVE NOBLE DEFILING MY SISTER DIGNITY!  
-Calm down Dusk, if the noble was the Silva or even the Capuleto, I would understand your fear; because one would try to get things by force, as he already tried before, the other by charm, looks and persuasion, just to have sexual relations with a rare species however up to what I know, he take honor above anything; as much as you guard your sister s dignity if not more fiercely -Are you serious Rick? asked Dawn with sparklingly eyes.  
-I bet my money on him little one I replied while I petted her head I just don t have more intimacy with him because I was always together with the Capuleto and choosing him to do almost everything however I assure you Dusk that I consider Dawn as a little sister, as well as yourself I would rather die than let anything happen to any of you two -Can I really trust you Richard? ask Dawn with doubts in her voice.  
-Have I ever taken back what I promised to any of you? I replied staring deep into her eyes.  
-No - then she looked at the ground just make sure that nothing will happen to my sis Richard otherwise I won t be able to forgive you -Agreed, I give you my word! I smiled to her, making her blush lets go, everyone must be worried!

We headed then back to our home, I had DNA samples from the bandit and with a little luck we could track him down using our database we spent another five minutes and then we entered our propriety again and I headed directly to the room Andrade was in; when I entered the premises I noticed he was eagerly talking to little Akira, which in turn did her job with mastery in entertaining him while I wasn t present, it seemed even that the noble was amazed with the nekomimi, I coughed lightly to make myself present; as soon as they noticed me he said:

-Montecchio, you have a personal caretaker of really good quality here the care she had in doing exactly what the one with rabbit ears instructed her and look! he pointed to his own chest, where there was a bandage made with apparent mastery I am even envious of you for having found a so efficient little one!  
-I I just do my t task sir! I am happy that you t think that my s services were g good! I will keep improving! she was grateful, bowing to the noble.  
-Congratulations Akira-chan! I said, praising her always making me feel proud! Keep it like that!  
-Thanks sweetie! she replied, showing me a big smile.  
-Could you please excuse us? I need to talk with our noble here, stay with Enmie and wait for me there, do you understand?  
-Yes! she nodded and left the room emanating happiness.

As soon as we were alone, I stared into my colleague in the eyes, as I wanted to be sure we would be sincere one to another, we had important matters to deal now, both personal as professional ones I sat on my place and thinking about where I should start I decided dealing with the probable motive of the attack:

-Andrade, something serious happened here today, this might have relation with our mission; another thing that might be relevant is that yesterday I had a meeting with the Oliveira and managed to have information that were effectively valuable however I believe today s specific case might have other meanings as well would you like to listen to my theories so we can pounder on each hypothesis, alright?  
-Clear as mineral water Montecchio.

I proceeded then to inform him everything related to Dawn and how she came to be under my responsibility, the noble showed mixed signs of amazement and admiration listening to each word about the inumimi s history; after about two minutes pondering after my explanation ended he said:

-So you are implying that this case might be part of the nekomimi prophecy and the murder attempts, as well be a personal vengeance from the Silva?  
-Yes, but we agree that the Silva being the traitor is a just too obvious hypothesis but for some motive I believe he might be using to his advantage the fact of the real traitor might be acting; so he is using that to mask his moves and make it seem like it was all part of the original conspirator doing, don t you believe that this theory is at least reasonable?  
-Yes, it makes sense - he answered while he meditated on the subject so we might be dealing with two traitors? Seeing that one didn t ally with the nekomimi radicals, is trying to eliminate the other nobles, correct?  
-Exactly, at least I managed to get a DNA sample of the attacker I took out the plastic bag that had the bolt covered in blood I will analyze and with some luck we might have a lead on who that was.  
-Where do you intend to take the material to? he asked me with a serious look.  
-To the royal laboratory, seeing it is the most complete and impartial that we have on our side.  
-Great idea! So we can have more reliability on the results, also it would be a good idea to keep it a secret were we took those samples we don t want interference correct?  
-I agree I nodded for now I believe that we should work on the hypothesis of two traitors, be it the Silva trying to take advantage of the original one s actions, or the ladder one trying to blame him -Right, I shall have that in mind, will you report this to Your Highness?  
-Yes, as soon as we have dealt with another detail that made me want to talk to you right now I made a more serious face Andrade, you know very well that the Montecchio family, even though we buy slaves, we do not consider them as such correct?  
-Yes - he lowered his head to answer I knew this talk would take place sooner or later you can go ahead Montecchio -So - I began talking, resting my chin over my hands specially after what happened, I noticed you placed yourself between Dawn and the, until that moment, possible attacker without thinking twice! I feel somewhat left out on the dark regarding what is happening between you two, could you please begin informing me when this all started?  
-Well - he began replying apparently searching his memory all began just a little time ago, I believe one or two weeks ago I was at the market looking for exotic ingredients for my recipes, as you know very well how I love refined cuisine.  
-Certainly I replied.  
-A certain day, I was going through prime materials for a tropical fruit cake when I suddenly heard a feminine voice behind my back, followed by a muffled sound of clothing, body and paper falling to the ground it is weird but for some motive I turned around to look what was going on it was when I saw her he explained while making hand movements to explain what was going on at that time she was sprawled on the floor, fruits quickly rolled scattering themselves around and the girl moaned ouch ouch ouch quickly I noticed the slave mark on her right paw and something out of the ordinary happened -And what would it be? I asked, somehow interested in the subject, discreetly pressing a button under my table.  
-You are aware that, even if I don t systematically abuse my slaves, I do not dispose of; however, the same respect you have for them, believing they deserve the situation they are in however I don t know how to explain, but instinctively I went to help her stand up quickly I helped her gather all the fruits that were laying around, and when we went to grab the last one missing my hand touched her soft furred paw in that exact instant I felt something inside of me that a hadn t for a long time her embarrassed smile afterwards brought me the sensation of being complete?  
-Love at first sight? I asked again, now more interested than ever.  
-I don t know, at the time I thought it was just me being silly, I admit that I even had thought like Why not try to seduce her and try to have some fun? as the girl was so pretty I inquired her about which family she belonged to and she informed being yours; in respect to your house and my morals I respected her and offered to accompany her to your home, which she accepted heartly.  
-I comprehend that I replied, pondering for some instants however that is not enough motive to make one jump in the front of other at the sign of danger -I agree, but that night something changed inside of me I couldn t take out of my head the image of that girl inu mimi correct? I even lost my appetite, the word Dawn wouldn t leave my mind that sweet smile I think I fell in love I began visiting the market every single day in hopes of meeting her in the beginning she found funny thinking what a coincidence then she began seeing visibly afraid, somewhat tense two days ago I went straight at her, as it seemed she was avoiding me I asked if my constant presence bothered her -And what was her reply? I asked intrigued.  
-That I didn t bother her, she just had heard rumors about some nobles and what they were capable of doing to people like her that scared her seeing she valued her dignity and honor above anything else it was then when I noticed how special she was even falling to the state of slavery she still kept the highest qualities a living being could have at that same day I reinforced to her my purest intentions and I assured her nothing more I wished of her than her well being; for having more time to get used to the idea, I asked her if she wanted at least to be my friend until the moment she could talk to you about the whole matter I promised to her also that I wouldn t press her further about this subject but today when I was waiting for you, I saw her and seeing she was being friendly towards me we went to talk outside, as the weather was really good.  
-So, just for me to be sure I prepared the final blow you say not being completely sure it is love or not what you feel, but you can t take stop thinking about Dawn; I know you think that slaves get what they deserve but you are aware I think of they as part of family correct?  
-Right Montecchio he replied nodding.  
-You are also aware that to me, she is like a little sister and I have a lot of affection towards her are you really willing to carry this relationship seriously as she were effectively bonded to me by blood? Without staining her dignity and honor, as if her family name was Montecchio?  
-R Relationship? he replied blushing slightly w well if one day she wants I will treat her as if she was your really your little sister I really like her Montecchio if I have a chance one day and she really like me I promise to treat her like a princess - then tears began falling down his face.  
-I comprehend I replied, talking in loud voice after Dawn, I believe you heard everything that was said here, without even knowing I was going to do it, what do you think? Dusk, I believe the noble Andrade wants to talk to both of you and offer himself to any doubt you might have, isn t it right dear colleague?  
-Y Yes! he replied, being as red as possible.  
-I will let you free to talk as much as you wish I just want that both of you girls talk to me once this is all finished understand? I said and stood up, pressing the same button from before I will now call Your Highness and inform him of everything that happened here today, then I shall take care of some particular business, you wished something right? Did you have something to give me?  
-Yes, however it was destroyed on the attack, seeing it was inside that wallet it was a encrypted disk that was sent to Your Highness, but it had a message, where it said only you could decrypt its content.  
-Who was the sender? I asked extremely intrigued.  
-The Capuleto - he replied with a very serious face hours before the fatidic events.  
-Oh my - I was without reaction for a moment what could it be?  
-We didn t know, but we probably lost a good lead - he replied looking to the ground then to me Richard thanks for the trust.  
-You are welcome just be aware that if you ever make this girl cry for any other motive that isn t happiness I will end your life myself are we agreed?  
-Yes! he stood up and bowed.

I left the room then, as I expected Dawn crossed my path rushing a little later, followed close by Dusk, apparently they had a lot to talk with the noble then I took my communicator I bought with Max the King already had his with him, I typed the sixteen digit password and called his device, moments later the voice of the monarch answered:

-Jo o speaking Richard, how can I help you?  
-Jo o, I just wanted to update you on things that happened here on this day

I explained then everything that happened today, the murder attempt towards Dawn or the noble; as we still didn t know who was the target after all our theories about it, about why Leandro would send a completely encrypted disk to me only after listening to everything the King said:

-It seems that our movements are really being followed close by the traitor and I think it is reasonable to think that Silva might be a second traitor, investigate that closely Richard.  
-Yes Your Highness I said and then asked can I make a request of your good will?  
-Of course Richard, anything that might be on my reach.  
-I needed to know exactly where the Capuleto were killed in combat; do you know anything about the matter?  
-Unfortunately no more than you do; on our meeting they said it was a family personal matter, for not believing it was relevant on the moment I didn t press them to say; however if you have a reason to believe there is the need to reveal such information, I will trust your good judging sense and will allow you to act as you wish you have the royal induct, you can force them to say it in case they don t want and even arrest them for insubordination although I hardly believe you want to take it that far, seeing your relations with them -I understand Your Highness, thanks for the information and have a good morning.

I was putting away the device when I remembered Enmie and Kikuri; I needed to talk to her about my girlfriend s health state! As soon as I left the room I was in both Saori and Momiji came running towards me, with tears flooding their eyes, managing to say only this:

-Oh! Richard RICHARD! KIKURI KIKURI! 


	44. Chapter 50

Visibly moved, both Momiji and Saori could barely speak anything at all, just saying Kikuri! Kikuri! making paw signals for me to follow them, I ran towards that nursery, something in my mind shouted Oh my Saint Meow don t tell me she died anything but that after a couple of minutes we arrived there, Enmie was standing in front of the room closed door with a serious look on her face, almost breathless I asked:

-Enmie how is Kikuri?

Enmie didn t say a word, her grave look made me even more on guard; she just moved aside and opened the door, what I saw right away made tears instantly appear on my eyes there was my nekomimi, in a wheelchair, upon seeing me she smiled weakly and slowly waved hi to me; my instincts made me instantly run to hug her; I stopped midway though, detained by the usaguimimi s voice:

-I wouldn t do that if I were you not that recklessly at least, she is extremely sensible right now -Sensible? I commented, asking with extreme happiness next that means that 2% probability happened? A miracle took place?  
-You could say yes, it did she replied, being hidden behind the wall but we will only be completely sure in three to four weeks, understood?  
-Yes! Kitty I asked looking at her how are you feeling?  
-As if my whole body was coming back from numbness do you know when you get your leg numb for sitting funny? And when it is coming back to normal it gets extremely sensible? So, like that, much better than the pain I was into -OH so wonderful! I replied kneeing in front of her, trying to get her paw the most delicate way possible, kissing it next it is so good having you back kitty I was so lonely these days -Forgive me sweetie she said while fighting back the tears I promise that I will do my best to be at your side forever from now on -Thanks my dear kitty - I replied while drying my eyes do you wish to do something in particular? Tell me your wish and it shall be an order!  
-Sweetie, thanks for being so kind to someone like me she said while a tears rolled down her cheek can I spend the day with Momiji, my sister and my siblings on their house? I know you are busy but would that be asking too much?  
-Not at all kitty! I replied turning towards Momiji ask Stephan to take you there by car, as I didn t hire a driver yet, if it is needed tell him to confirm that order with me, understood?  
-Yes Richard thanks! replied a smiling Saori.

After seeing my girlfriend go, I headed to my particular room, I took my residential phone and dialed the Capuleto s number; I knew for sure there wasn t anyone I might wanted to talk to there, however there might be some slaves and employees taking care of the place I believe Sir. Monterrey may have ways to contact Margareth s new location, after exact four rings a feminine voice answered my call:

-Capuleto s residence, Hiragi Ginka speaking, to whom I talk to?  
-Montecchio Richard.  
-Oh! Sir. Montecchio, how can this humble servant be of service?  
-Is Sir. Monterrey in at the moment?  
-Yes, just a moment and I will bring him here.  
-Sir. Monterrey speaking, good morning! he answered after a minute in what can I help little Richard?

Sir. Monterrey was a really old worker on the Capuleto s residence, he was an austere and respectful man, he was already sixty years old, all of them lived inside the family; he wasn t a slave, but rather followed his mother s footsteps, the previous housekeeper; same job he assumed thirty years ago, regardless the friendship we shared, I wouldn t let that get in the way of the objectives I had in mind now:

-Good morning; I have something very important to ask you, I really need to talk with Margareth Capuleto, would you have the number of the place she is now, please?  
-Richard - he replied, sighting I know you might have a good reason, but the mistress forbade me completely to reveal any means to contact her, I ask you to forgive me.  
-You need to give me her number Monterrey, this is something that cannot be left for another time! Understand please.  
-Boy; I know you have a good motive to need to talk to her, but I assure you I cannot reveal you any way that what she asked me not to do as if it was her last wish

That wasn t good at all, I knew Sir. Monterrey was extremely loyal to Margareth he wouldn t concede so easily if he was really following her orders I didn t wish to take it this far, however I didn t have another option in my hands

-Monterrey; I don t want to use this method I said, breathing deeply specially seeing the great relations our families share, but speaking to Margareth is something of royal urgency I have a royal induct that bestows on me total powers on this investigative matter, I really wish I won t need to use this to force you to provide me with the information I need -Boy - he replied, seemingly pondering for some moments the situation is that serious? You need so badly to talk to mistress to take it this far?  
- Yes Sir. Monterrey, unfortunately yes I had a hunch before, however today the noble Andrade brought to my knowledge something that just reinforces more my need to talk to her.  
-I comprehend Richard - he silenced for a moment however we have a big problem then.  
-And what would it be? I asked seeing my patience slowly being drained.  
-Not even I have her number, Margareth just calls us occasionally, all times from an unidentified number -Monterrey I replied, almost venting at him I really hope you are joking -No boy; I am not joking, but I told you that so you can understand what I am going to suggest you.  
-And what would that be? I asked, slightly calmer.  
-Every time she calls, a new calling date is given, where she will instruct on how to deal with family affairs; on her last communication with us she said that she would call again let me check here I heard then sounds of papers being manipulated what a coincidence! Tomorrow! Boy, what do you say about coming here tomorrow morning and when she calls I put you on the line?  
-Deal Monterrey; for me that is enough now.  
-Do you wish for something else Richard?  
-No, thank you, have a nice day.

I hang up the phone and began feeling bothered by something why would Margareth be isolating herself like that? I pondered she always had been a woman to face every problem that would befall her; well losing the husband and son at the same time can radically change a person tomorrow I will talk to her and check how she is feeling

The rest of the day was a slow one, Stephan came to confirm the order I gave Momiji to him, soon all of them went to the meeting Kikuri so wanted; I also asked the catering service I always hire to go there and began planning the first details of the party, give options I wanted my nekomimi to be part of everything now I would give her everything she deserved it but why I had this dreaded feeling inside my heart?

I went to my company together with Akira; then I instructed my direct representative, the one that carried the Montecchio name when I wasn t present; I told him that I would be away for a long period this time, giving him a device similar to the king s one, using a different frequency of course, to get in touch with me directly in case of some emergency; I assured him that the amount of time I would need him was long and if everything was in working order once I was back, I would present him a very comfortable retirement.

In the afternoon, in my office I began thinking about the huge risk I went through this morning; being attacked as we were without having some immediate way to counter attack wasn t good at all, especially considering that it wouldn t be all the times we would be lucky enough to get the first strike hit a wallet what would have happened if Andrade were to be hit directly in the heart I thought worse; and if I were hit? those thoughts made me shiver, dying at this moment would leave the king without someone trustworthy to be at his side and become vulnerable I needed reinforcements on my ranks however in who could I trust? Even someone suggested by Your Highness might be part of the traitors

I then began searching my stuff to try to find a good and trustworthy reference when a card fell to the ground; in it was written Yokumbi and a telephone number it was then when I remembered the incident in that city we wanted to invest Yokumbi has fame of not working with nobles as he doesn t stand them I thought maybe it was him the most indicated? As both traitors were nobles we could at least try right? I got my mobile phone and dialed the number there, sometime later his known voice answered saying:

-Yokumbi here, who am I talking to and how did you get this number?  
-I am Montecchio Richard and it was you yourself that gave me this after the fight on North Verona.  
-Richard? I never imagined you would really call me, what would be the motive for me to have the honor to talk to a honorable noble?  
-We have a big problem among the ones of the same social rank as me, I believe some of them might be into something big I cannot reveal you too much details by phone, but I was already involved in two murder attempts I would need help both in case of direct combat as well as secret missions and even on direct and indirect infiltrations I already could verify that in the fight department you are very good, do you have experience with security systems?  
-Richard, I am capable of secrecy, however those mechanical things aren t my turf I always have a supporting partner when being silent isn t enough this partner isn t good on direct combat, but a very valuable intelligence source for you and is extremely sociable, what do you think?  
-Do you think this partner is trustworthy? I would like to have a small chat before deciding anyway.  
-Deal, tomorrow afternoon is a good time? It is the time I need to get in touch and go there, to your home?  
-Yes, better be there, as if we are being watched as I suspect we are, they will think you are a regular visit, see you then Yokumbi.  
-See you Richard.

I decided then to finalize the day at the office, now I would go home to rest as the next day was going to be really rushed, Capuleto s residence in the morning and meeting Yokumbi s partner in the afternoon at times I just wished my life to come back to the way it was before this all began I arrived home six PM, I entered by the backdoor as I wanted to talk to Dawn before anything else to know what was dealt with Andrade, I didn t even need to look a lot for her, seeing that she was on a corner of the kitchen, humming a song, visibly blooming with happiness, preparing something that was unknown to me until that moment:

-Good afternoon Dawn-chan, how you doing today?  
-Very well Richard she replied blushing slightly especially after the talk I had with the noble -As I see it was a very good talk want to share with me how it went?  
-Oh! she blushed deeply the noble wanted to talk both with me and sis Dusk asked him a ton of questions, really flooded him with them but at each reply she had less and less arguments he said he couldn t stop thinking about me he he he that he wanted to have a serious relationship with me which meant being my boyfriend Rick I know I should have asked for your permission but I accepted -Accepted? I replied more shocked than anything else.  
-Yes - she replied lowering the ears was it bad of me?  
-No, not at all Dawn, I just didn t think you loved him!  
-Oh! Love as my mom taught us I still don t however she told me once that love isn t necessary in the beginning of a relationship to start it; just respect and care are needed

That made me think that maybe what I was doing to Kikuri fit in this situation seeing I didn t love her, however I wished for her extreme care and respect so like my father when he had the arranged marriage with the witch I knew as mother, both just loved each other a lot later, according to what Nina told me that is until the day I was born

-I comprehend I replied well I don t see much of a problem if your sister accepted it, as long as it doesn t disturb your work, agreed?  
-YOU BET RICK! she shouted in sheer happiness, tail wagging frenetically and bowing - COUNT ON ME RICK! YOU WON T REGRET IT!

I petted her head and left to my room, I asked Akira to take care of the small details of the dinner and to call me when everything was ready; I was tired and I planned to listen to some music to relax in my bedroom, I entered it and turned on the lights, to my surprise my blonde nekomimi was in the middle of the place caught totally off guard, I just asked:

-Oh! Yumi, you around here -Sweetie I needed a lot to talk to you I have to tell you something really important I need to confess something - said Yumi, with a decided look. 


	45. Chapter 51

My heart instantly skipped a beat what would she mean by that? Why would she come now and talk like that out of the blue? Despite the weird feeling in my heart I decided to listen to her first and then I would reach my own conclusions:

-Sweetie first I would like to apologize for being so selfish with you she said already with tears on her prettiest eyes.  
-B But Yumi you have nothing to apologize for it is alright - I replied remembering that I had promised to myself I would tell her everything now I need to tell

When I was going to begin saying everything that I stored inside my being, Yumi s paw covered my mouth and that soft and non violent touch made once again tears wash my face, I was crying and I didn t even understand why then she said:

-No sweetie today the one who is doing the talking is me please - she then looked directly in my eyes I was very stupid, ungrateful and even arrogant sometimes to the point of doing what I did but thanks to Enmie and other things I could notice that you are a great man and that Kikuri really deserved to win you

My brain really wanted at all costs to tell Yumi that I was hers, that everything I did was a vain and desperate try to forget her and to fulfill the hole that existed inside my heart I was about to say it all when a memory of Nina in her deathbed came to my head Richard my boy, be careful with Yumi as she is she is a malevolent person she just wants to stop being a slave trying to seduce you do not be fooled by th at my b oy and instantly all the words I wanted to say got locked on my throat, and I kept listening to the nekomimi:

-That is why I will set you free from my spoiled kid attacks, I won t bother you anymore, I will just be the faithful friend I wanted to be from the start - she stopped for some moments and asked can I just make one last extremely selfish wish?  
-Sure of course I replied, more curious than anything.

Yumi didn t say it though, what was that; she just placed both of her paws on my face, pulled me down and kissed my lips, which reciprocated almost automatically, an extremely hot French kiss, where all the torrent of my feelings fried my mind that miserably failed to tell me what was going on; the dream was perfect but soon it was over, she parted from me with a face bathed in tears and said: Forgive me please and rushed outside little did I knew at the time that I would only see her being herself again on that fateful day

Needless to say that disturbed completely my convictions I had towards Kikuri and how I would live my life with her; that sudden change of attitude coming from Yumi just set on fire even more my loving feelings towards the blonde nekomimi; I laid myself on my bed and curled up I cried quietly and ruefully my dream was now over I cannot say how much time I spent like that, I just noticed when Akira entered the bedroom, she was visibly happy, saying:

-Dear it is ready! Dinner is already rea - that was when I turned around and had swollen eyes from crying DEAR WHAT HAPPENED? and rushed to hug me.  
-I am a fool Akira-chan! I hugged her strongly I should be thankful for what I have but the only thing I want I won t ever have!  
-Dear - I felt a tear landing on my forehead it hurts me so much seeing you like that I wanted so badly make that pain disappear I know I am not what you want now but I will always be here with you forever so you won t be alone right?

My heart skipped a beat again something moved inside of me again, spontaneously the image of Yumi blurred inside of me disappearing in sequence everything turned pink and slowly the figure of a small nekomimi began forming inside of me, slowly she began nesting herself inside of my heart that scared me Akira was just ten years old! How could I feel that? Was it right? Immediately I let go of her embrace and looked at her face, saying next:

-Do you really mean it Akira-chan will I have you with me forever?  
-Yes! she replied smiling, with her sobbing ceasing.  
-Thank you! That is all I needed to know I said putting my right hand over her face and nearing my lips to hers.  
-D Dear? asked Akira.

Calling my name calmly like that brought me back in the last instant and then I directed the kiss to her pretty and pink cheek, then I thanked her for making me feel better and said I was hungry; we went downstairs and later, after the bath we went to sleep, once again together.

On the following morning, we woke up on the usual time, had our breakfast together with Akira and ordered her to call Dawn, as she had the smell of the murderer memorized, she could warn me in case a similar smell was felt; that was why I was taking her in the place of my personal caretaker, that didn t like the idea at all part of the motive was that I wanted a little time without her around to be able to think on the feelings inside of me, seeing I was blushing every time I thought about the little one.

Around nine in the morning, we arrived at the Capuleto s residence Dawn and I; as no one of the family was living in the house, there wasn t the usual worker in the duty of greeting the guests that arrive and announce them; for that I rang the bell and minutes later the door opened, a black haired nekomimi, with white fur and green eyes greeted us, she didn t seem older than fourteen; saying:

-Good morning! Welcome to the Capuleto residence, I am Hiragi Ginka; who should I announce?  
-Good morning, I am Montecchio Richard, at my side is Masaki Dawn I introduced the inumimi pointing to her.  
-Nice to meet you bowed Dawn.  
-OH! Ginka exclaimed with more enthusiasm than needed so YOU are Montecchio-sama! Enter please! We have been waiting for you!  
-Thanks Ginka-chan then she took us to the waiting room.  
-Sir. Monterrey isn t here at the moment, he is making a report to tell Margareth-sama and must be already coming back; meanwhile, I was given the task of keeping you company while you waited.  
-Thanks Ginka-chan I replied, petting her head how old are you and how long have you been here? There is some time since I came here, however I don t recall your face.  
-Oh! I am twelve years-old and I arrived here six months ago! she told me with shadows of sadness on her face.  
-How did you become a slave so young? I asked, shocked with the revelation.  
-Apparently papa was addicted to gambling, using me as assurance of his last bet

I deeply regretted having asked that, as it was one of the motives that made me hate the enslavement system; because these kinds of situations were possible I was so lost on those thoughts that I didn t even notice the nekomimi nearing herself and, using her small paw, touching my member, kissing my lips in sequence; that caught me so off guard that I was startled, with a contained shout I pushed Ginka away, throwing her accidentally on the carpet; my shocked face might have confused the girl, seeing she immediately kneed and begain crying, saying:

-Forgive me Montecchio-sama! she bowed enough to touch her forehead on the carpet I am new at this, Leandro was still training me and never I had tried to do this before! May your infinite kindness allow this small, useless and clumsy slave another chance to learn it better!

I was about to become mad at the nekomimi, but two things made me stop: the piety look Dawn was giving and something that really sounded odd to me the fact of Leandro being a good-for-nothing and that he collected women that he had slept with was notorious; it didn t matter if it was free or slave, he always went after them actually with slaves he never got to the point of forcing them like Silva; but his charms added with his social status always made them accept in the end however the women should always be pretty, busty and adult ones and even though Ginka was actually very cute, she didn t have the other two requisites intrigued I asked:

-Ginka-chan, I am not mad; I was just thinking about something completely when you made your move, startling me on the process you said that Leandro was training you? Since when he began doing that?  
-Oh! Really? she replied looking at me with big brilliant eyes yes, Leandro always said that the most important visit he could get was you, that was why I should always be ready to serve you in the best way possible, seeing that our race really pleases you but three days before his death he began acting in a really weird way; he began teaching me those perverted things saying how you liked those stuff specially with young girls he said that this would surely please you tons and I was supposed to make you noticed how well trained I was I am afraid I am not able to please you -H He said that? I replied; when I noticed that Leandro had played a prank on me one more time I began laughing he probably wanted to play with me I am exactly the opposite of that stay rested; I am not mad, most contrary! No matter how those pranks were really annoying at times I really liked them but he knew very well I was totally different from that!  
-That is ok then! she stood up and showed a huge smile then it is all right!

We chitchatted merrily about histories involving me and Leandro, not even noticing the fifteen minutes that passed until the arrival of Sir. Monterrey; we greeted each other and I complimented the loyalty and efficiency of Ginka, that would receive her reward later, as the philosophy of the Capuleto to give small gifts for good slaves.

Sir. Monterrey took me to the room we were going to receive the call from Margareth; he said that he would put the call on speakerphone and would carry it as it usually was, when all the personal subjects were dealt with he would transfer the call to me and would let me talk whatever I needed to with her; precisely at the agreed time the phone rang, the call was answered next:

-Capuleto s residence, Sir. Monterrey speaking, good morning Mrs. Margareth.  
-Good morning Sir. Monterrey, as agreed I called for you to inform me of the family business and give the proper instructions, could you update me please?

For long twenty minutes Sir. Monterrey talked with her and informed every little tidbit about what was going on there, receiving next all the information needed to deal with the family name; then after all considerations were effectively noted down, she asked if there was something that was pertinent to her before ending the call; that was when he said:

-Actually noble lady; we have here a person that needs to talk to you with certain urgency.  
-What do you tell me Monterrey? Is that some kind of joke? You know very well I do not wish to have contact with any other person aside you! Tell the person that it isn t possible to reach me right now and it won t be possible to talk to me.  
-Unfortunately Mrs - replied Monterrey, making a very disgusted face I told that to the person, however the subject was of extreme important so that is why he is here waiting his turn to talk.  
-Monterrey, you insolent how could you! she replied with evident rage on her voice you betrayed me that openly? I thought you were loyal to me! Who would make you go that far?  
- He is known by the name of Montecchio Richard he announced with a serious voice.  
-Sir. Monterrey she replied with an seemingly more irritated voice Richard, out of all people wouldn t do this, put this call on video right now, I want to see the damned one s face that did this

Without being surprised Monterrey pressed the button, and the rooms wide screen showed the image of Margareth, as soon as she saw my face she had a lot of trouble to hold in a surprise scream and say:

-For Saint Meow, Monterrey was actually speaking the truth!  
-Yes Margareth, I wouldn t be here if this wasn t really important -In you I believe Rick, tell me what this old lady can be of any use?

Then I told her everything I thought was convenient of her to know about what was going on in the kingdom up-to-now, the new murder attempt and also the disc that Leandro had sent me, after all the considerations were said, I asked:

-That is why Margareth, I believe that for Leandro to send a message so secret like that, he must have known something we didn t.  
-Really, now that you mention it she commented apparently searching her mind for memories he was acting really strange lately, seemingly disturbed by something or anything of that sort he said we were all wrong and that we committed a big mistake but nothing aside that -Could you please tell me the exact circumstances of their deaths? I asked I know this is very painful but any information will be for great help.  
-Well - she said with great sorrow on her voice I believe that to you it has no meaning in lying, I just ordered the representative to do that to protect our privacy -So what was told on the meeting wasn t true to the facts?  
-We just didn t tell the whole truth - she replied looking down they were really killed by the nekomimi radicals how it pains me remind of all this Richard -Please Margareth, tell me everything any detail can make the whole difference!  
-We were tricked Rick as you ordered my husband, both him and my son killed the nekomimi leader as you planned however the real leader from them attacked us while our guard was down taking advantage of having being one of the free workers we had in our family the battle took place at home in the library when both of them were reading 


	46. Chapter 52

-At home? I asked totally shocked how can a murderer, even being someone known, move around so unnoticed, that couldn t have happened!  
-We also don t know what happened Rick, I wasn t at home during the days when all that happened, all we know is what was told to us by Leandro while he was mortally wounded to the library camera right after the attacker had left -Just a moment - I asked if what happened was taped, how couldn t you have identified him? More importantly how no one heard a combat?  
-That person really knew our routine very well, seeing that he acted on the very same day we usually make the backup of the security system, that meaning, the cameras were off and didn t record a single second of it, being turned on again on the exact moment that my son tried to say something referring to someone hearing the combat you know that that room is soundproof to ensure the tranquility of our old husband Capuleto always wanted to read since Leandro could really be a noisy kid at times -Indeed in that department Leandro really stood out - I pondered for some moments Margareth, which were the workers that knew about the security schedule? We can, by those names, interrogate each of them and maybe find a lead -Unfortunately Richard four persons were responsible, in twelve hour turns working one day, taking the day off on the other all of them were killed on the day before the murder took place and on the attack day the most probable is that the assassin discovered, be it by bribing or force, the name of one of them, killing her in sequence; staying that to workplace and eliminating the others, when that part of the operation ended, he finished with his plan.  
-That implies much more things - I commented frowning Margareth, I have that royal induct that would allow me access to anything that I would request now; however due to the relations between our families, I would rather bid you to authorize me to make a complete search on your house for any trace that can grant us some lead to the assassin -Granted Rick - she replied nodding if you find the accursed one that destroyed my family I will have a lifetime debt with you!  
-It is decided then Margareth, sorry for taking your time I finalized my talk with her by standing and bowing to her.  
-Not a problem she replied and looked to her worker Sir. Monterrey arrange everything that Richard ask to you as if it was myself doing it, no matter what it may be, understood?  
-Yes Mrs. Margareth he said, bowing to her.  
-So the next call will happen at December twenty three; at half past nine in the morning, until there may the good winds guide you all then the screen turned off and the call was ended.  
-How can I help you with the investigation? asked me Monterrey.  
-Let me see - I replied thinking has the death scene been washed?  
-No, just the corpses were removed and the police made the usual procedures, however as this was a private matter, we decided to carry the investigation ourselves and support the security worker s families; we hadn t made much progress, that is why we are placing our faith in your hands.  
-Exactly that made sense; in this point the nobles had the direct royal authority how many active workers are in the residence, active right now?  
-Aside Ginka and I, just to maids and a couple of cooks; why do you ask Richard?  
-Ask them to leave the premises, together with you and Ginka and just come back once I finish making a complete scan on the house; that will make sure fake evidence won t be placed among the real ones.  
-Certainly Richard, anything else? he asked while bowed.  
-No, you can go now, thanks.

After all the employees and slaves had left, I explained to Dawn what I had in mind; we would first to go the library, then we would head to Leandro s bedroom, to watch the video of the last moments of my friend as well I wanted to have some nostalgic time in that room as I missed him a lot after a couple of minutes we arrived to the place, the inumimi immediately covered her nose and with a disgust face said:

-This place reeks as rotten meat Rick! What happened here?  
-Well I began explaining, surprised by her smelling skill, seeing I could barely smell anything this is where both Capuletos, father and son were killed, I need to check if if find any evidence and if it is possible to you and not very painful, I want you to check if you can feel any familiar smell, alright?  
-I shall try Richard - she replied shaking her head but with this smell I cannot promise anything.

We opened the door and headed in, just to become shocked what our eyes saw on that place; there was blood on the ground in puddles, ceiling and walls as if a huge massacre had happened here, it was hard believing just two people had been murdered here I began looking at the books that were left on the reading couch; they weren t out of the ordinary, both for father and son, I looked at Dawn and she tried at all costs to stop the repulsive wave that was racing towards her stomach that was when I asked:

-Are you alright Dawn-chan? Is there any known smell on this room?  
-No, just two similar smells but it is hard to say which is which it is stinking too much she replied almost puking.  
-Two smells? Shouldn t we have three? I asked really confused -I can just smell two - she replied while she headed to the exit but that can mean that the assassin s smell, if he is a professional one and, by consequence cold and meticulous, is masked by the stench that floats around here -It indeed makes sense I commented wait outside, I will just snap some pictures and I will leave in a few alright?  
-Yes Rick she replied leaving the room.

I examined a little more the place, according to the autopsy reports handed down to me by Sir. Monterrey, the old Capuleto was eliminated having his throat sliced open by a cutting weapon, probably a dagger; Leandro on the other hand was hit on the belly and dying of hemorrhage, as he had his lower artery sliced on the attack but something didn t make sense the fathers blood really gushed to all around as it was expected but there was a huge amount of it on a puddle near the cam where my friend s last moments were filmed I shook my head thinking it might be there where he was hit . That would explain that fact and with that I forgot about this subject, little did I know that had a much bigger motive

We headed then to my friends room, and that made me sad seeing a lot of my childhood memories and teenager days were made inside there; Dawn could easily notice a shy tear rolling down my face trying to take me out of my melancholy cycle, she said:

-So this is the room of said friend you told me about?  
-Yes, the biggest good-for-nothing I knew in my life and the most uncorrectable one - I looked around the room I cannot even imagine how many women he slept with on this bed -A lot? asked Dawn, while trying to smell something in the air but Rick... I can only smell five different scents here -Just five? I asked totally taken aback by the news and all the women he had?  
-I don t know why, I just feel his scent here, a strong one, a weaker one that is equal to the library one, that looks like his; which I supposed might be his dad, a routinely one, probably a maid in charge with the cleaning your smell is also very common here and an extremely familiar smell to me but I am not sure whom this smell is it s weak as if not been here to many times woman nekomimi where I felt that smell before? I cannot remember -It is alright Dawn I commented and petted her head for now that might be a good hint for more leads in the future, in case we cross with said person or you remember who she is warn me immediately, understood?  
-Yes! she smiled and wagged her tail.

Then we put the video to play in the latest generation video player that was present at the room, moments later the image of my friend appeared on the big screen; he had great pain showing on his face, his hands on his belly, the old Capuleto was practically lifeless on the sofa he had been reading, having still small twitches and what was left of his blood flowing through his slashed open throat, Leandro was looking at the screen and then he said:

-We were wrong the one we killed wasn t the nekomimi leader we killed an innocent!

A macabre shiver raced in my spine when I wondered we might have killed the wrong person however according to L via s investigation among the ones of her race she was totally sure that the target was right then Leandro s began doing an extremely disturbing cackling as if someone just turned insane what that the fear of death? Becoming insane because of the proximity of passing away was the reason he didn t seek for help? I don t believe it would be it something inside of me told me that he was already insane but what was the motive? He took a step back and we could see he had a sword stuck inside his belly that would hurt a hell lot as far as I know how could he talk like that? Then, apparently his last moments arrived, when he began saying:

-UGH? grimacing in pain already? It is t too soon Rick I know that you are going to see this do me a favor for this old friend of yours find out who is the responsible for us having murdered the wrong person and avenge me in my stead I beg you search for it in our memories for answ ers Montecchio Ri cha rd - collapsing to the ground afterwards in his death throes.

That disturbed me seeing someone that you like that much dying like this that was something really disturbing.. I began crying deeply, I felt really sad, alone and unprotected; it was so comforting when dawn hugged me and fondly said:

-I know this can be considered insolence on my behalf Rick, but I want you to think of me as a little sister because that is how I feel when I think about you as my older brother you will never be alone as long as you let me be at your side Rick-niichan -Thanks Dawn-chan I replied drying my tears it is so good having you beside me now -Yes! she said while looking at the screen what he meant in search the memories for the answers? -I don t know - I replied searching my memory for something that might have been missing what could it be?  
-Wouldn t it be like some kind of secret that only you two know and that could be used as some kind of password at something? Seeing that that message was targeted clearly towards you Rick.  
-Some secret - I said to myself while I shouted in sequence THAT S IT! IT CAN ONLY BE IT!  
-What would it be Rick? asked me Dawn while she followed me around the room.  
-Leandro and I had a secret Dawn I said while positioning myself at the side of the bedposts something silly, but very important to us both a place where we kept our memories things that only we should know signs of our friendship.  
-Something like a diary? asked Dawn on the exact same moment I found the small lever I was looking for.  
-Yes, however just us could have access to it something like a secret of ours here Dawn grab this I asked her showing where to hold that is one of the levers, move it as soon as I order you to, alright?  
-Yes Rick, but what would be it?  
-A mechanism to open a little secret place of ours I replied while positioning on the other side of the bedposts as they had a habit of cleaning the place constantly, he thought of something that would prevent the place in case it was used alone, just us both knew about it that was probably why he tried to use this method; come on move it on the count of three one two three now!

Then a light sound of something moving were heard as was expected, a painting of about three feet (approximately one meter) moved upwards exposing the simple wall behind it, Dawn wasn t understanding very well what was going on when the wall itself moved aside and revealed a numeric display and even if someone managed to get this far, one would need to type the correct answer, something just we both knew; as soon as all stopped moving the routinely message showed up input password to which the answer was really easy, the date I met Leandro for de first time twenty three years ago beginning by the year, then month and lastly day; if we were on the year 2020, so the meeting year was nineteen ninety seven march and day six, 19970306.

As soon as I finished inputting the numbers on the panel, a metallic noise was heard and the small door to the safe opened slowly, revealing a drawer and a small machine unknown to me, that didn t exist since my last visit six months ago, I decided to ignore it for now and open the same spot where our memories together, one after another I took them out and began showing to Dawn:

-Look Dawn, having in my hands a photo we took this one on a noble s event, some kind of Olympics for us, he was as fast as a rabbit, winning a gold medal on the 100, 200, 400 and 800 meters; I got it on the bow and arrow and fencing -Impressive! she replied with a curious face I think there might be a lot of interesting things inside there but might be there a hint as well?  
-I don t know Dawn-chan but that is what we will find out as soon as I take everything out of here.

When I said that, I put my hand inside de drawer and proceeded into removing all it s contents; instants later we heard a sound of something falling to the ground and saw it was a pen-drive, over it was written: Insert this inside the machine that is inside the vault ; I decided then to do as directed and as soon as it was inserted the device apparently turned on instants later, the bottom of the safe opened and something that wasn t there before opened, it was a computer screen that showed the following statement: Are you Rick? and the options 1 Yes and 2 No on the keyboard, of course I entered yes; then there was another question Are you accompanied? and the same choices

As soon as I pressed the same 1 option a light turned on in the middle of the huge room, in a square shape, with around 1 6 foot of side (around 50cm) and an instruction on the screen ask the person with you to heard there and not to leave until told so ; even thinking this was a little weird, I ordered Dawn to head there, as I thought it could be another security measure adopted as we were used to when she positioned herself, the screen showed the following message along with a tennis ball grab this tennis ball and throw it to your partner, reminding him not to move .

When I threw the ball to Dawn a click sounds followed by something humming past us, dragging the ball with it; which fallen to the floor pierced by two crossbow bolts; then I heard a voice in which I noticed being Leandro s; the monitor showed a video of him, with a disturbed face, he said: For how long do you believed you could fake being Richard, you impostor? I don t know how you got this far but I won t let you take our last memories together, because if you are seeing this I already am gone! followed by laughter full of wickedness; then mechanical things locked in place my feet and waist in place, both coming out of the wall; cold sweat broke on my forehead and to my complete despair; his voice said after that:

-If you are indeed Montecchio you don t have to worry, seeing you will know easily the answers to this trivia, otherwise both you and your partner will die as you already saw it was possible you have twenty seconds to reply to something that Rick knew as if it was the palm of his hand what was the day and month that Richard met the love of his life? Live or die, make your choice! then a huge 20 showed on screen initiating the final countdown. 


	47. Chapter 53

Damnation! I thought why something like that was happening? What happened to Leandro! That was completely out of his personality! the timer was already at sixteen seconds; Curses! Of course I knew the date that I met my loved one! Seeing she was she was weirdly, when I tried thinking about Yumi I would have a blank moment; usually, when I used to think about love, the first thing that would come to my head was the image of my blonde nekomimi but it vanished there was another person on her place it was still blurred but it was small it had a pink little dress it cannot be I heard myself inside my head but Leandro didn t even manage to meet I was abruptly taken out of those thoughts when his voice said:

-Seven seconds impostor! Are you ready to die? cackling in sequence.

Oh screw, I am doing it and then typed the day I met Yumi, finishing it when the visor showed two seconds; something really weird happened then, Leandro showed up with a really doubtful look on his face, saying:

-Oh! So you inserted the day you met her however are you sure that is the one you love? appearing again the two options and ten seconds to reply.

Immediately I thought of course I am sure! and quickly I went to press the corresponding button however I was nearly pressing the button with the reply when the blurred image came to my mind once again almost by instinct my finger headed by itself and pressed the no option. I broke a cold sweat when that happened, seeing as for some unknown reason my hand acted on its own however my worries dissipated when Leandro said:

-Very well done Rick! Apparently it is you there indeed! Even though you used to talk about that so much to me, you never knew exactly what love is! he began then laughing at me that is why you replied no!  
-T Thank S Saint Meow - replied Dawn, visibly relieved.  
-HOWEVER shouted again Leandro on screen what I have to reveal is extremely important, it shouldn t ever fall in wrong hands, because of that I need to be really sure it is you that is there, so I shall make one last test he he he

As soon as he laughed so mockingly at me, two opening appeared beside the monitor and afterwards Leandro began explaining how the macabre game would work:

-To be able to reach what you want, you shall not be able to touch with your hands the contents of my revelation how do I know that? he cackled again just one of you, be it you or your partner will leave this test intact; you shall insert your hands on each opening; you will have thirty seconds to decide if you really want to do this in case you decide to do it, thou shall leave then where I told you to and a mechanism will completely squish them, disabling both of them; however preventing the place where your partner is to be showered with more than one hundred crossbow bolts, in case you take them out, that is the fate that await the poor thing that waits there if you try to insert something that does not have heart pulse, the room will be locked down and an extremely toxic gas will be flooded on the room, cianidric acid it is up to you Rick, live or die, make your choice!

Then the number thirty showed on the monitor screen , even if my mind uselessly tried to understand what would make my so docile and pacific friend do something this barbaric, I inserted my arms on the designed places already surrendering to my own fate, Dawn then freaked out and began shouting:

-RICK NO! I AM NOT WORTH ALL THIS! LEAVE ME HERE AND STAY COMPLETE! twenty two seconds showing.  
-Not happening Dawn, I shall not let anyone aside myself to get her because of this I replied, feeling the mechanism analyzing my arm and locking it in place; seventeen seconds -BUT RICK HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO FEEL WELL AFTER SEEING YOU GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME? shouted down, twelve seconds -Dawn! How will I be able to face Dusk? Worse how would I face Andrade? How would he feel if you died? I told her, seven seconds -But but - she began crying then, seeing she wouldn t make me change my mind even at two seconds from the inevitable

When the screen showed the number 0 a loud clank noise was heard; something pressed my hand, horror took the best of me and I began screaming an guttural one Dawn shouted behind me desperately, running towards me right in sequence however where was the pain? My hands were sending my nervous signals but they were beginning to make me laugh! Suddenly I began laugh out loud seeing there was something soft tickling them like they were feathers, even with the inumimi crying beside me I couldn t hold in the laugher until she said:

-Rick! I am so sorry! Forgive me for me you are becoming insane with the pain - she then hugged me.  
-B But hahahaha I am not hahahah crazy Dawn-hahahaha-chan! I tried to speak while one laugher attack and another.  
-T Then why are you laughing? she asked me while she tried to understand what was going on.  
-Hahaha h help me t hahahaha take out my hand Dawn - I begged, not being able to endure laughing much longer.

Dawn then took my hand and pulled it out of the dispositive, and almost freaked out, just to be surprised of not seeing blood and grinded meat, instead we had a complete and whole hand what might have happened? Both the inumimi as well as I were completely clueless as anything that was going on, we spend some moments pondering about it when Leandro showed up on screen again, saying:

-You really must be Rick I don t know anyone that would lose both limbs to save another; at least not on the social level we live, isn t it true? he cackled, in a more controlled way this time if you were one of the enemies, you would let the partner die if you were a slave in the place of the owner the result wouldn t be any different anyway, the room was would be sealed and would be filled with cianidric acid, killing both if nothing was done!  
-WHEW! I thought to myself while I looked at my hands it was fortunate that I decided to do this, isn t it right Dawn-chan?  
-Y Yeah replied a shaking inumimi.  
-That is why I trust you all this Rick continued Leandro, while a drawer with three pen drives opened take then with the processing unit here, seeing it is the only one on the world that will be able to read all that information, they contain data that will help you understand why you guys got the damned investigation wrong it will also supply some really important data about the revolt Rick that was the last thing you shall actually hear from me soon I shall meet you in hell! Oh, I forgot to warn you next this room will self-destruct, as everything will burn to ashes!  
-Oh my Saint Meow! Dawn-chan RUN! I said grabbing her by her paw and dashing towards the exit door.

We arrived at the door and it was locked! Despair took the best of both me and Dawn and when we saw smoke forming we began shouting, thinking we finally had found the end of the line; however Leandro s laugher took us out of our panic frenzy saying:

-I cannot believe that I got you again Rick! I can imagine your despair face at this moment! he cackled hysterically, when he finally calmed down a melancholic look appeared in his eyes I needed to do that forgive me consider this the parting trick I did to you Rick I am going to miss this farewell friend

I had tears again on my eyes, however I decided to leave I wouldn t live on memories I would just honor them seeing I had much consideration for my friend, which I considered almost as a brother I would find out what haunted him to make he become like that, understand why we got the wrong person on the research and would correct any injustice done in the name of the King of Verona no matter the cost

We then talked to Sir. Monterrey and informed him that everything was complete, allowing then to go back to their routine; I then hugged Ginka-chan and said that she was a great nekomimi, we then headed back home, seeing it was almost lunch time and in the after I would meet Yokumbi and his partner, we would deal with which would be each person s role and our plans of action, seeing everything seemed to become more and more mysterious.

We arrived at home on the exact moment lunch was being served, we sat on the table, each person on their place; Yumi was sitting on the same place she stayed on the dinner I announced that I was going to be Kikuri s boyfriend; on my left beside the south seat, as my girlfriend was on her siblings house and trying to remember some of my quiet and nostalgic days, I looked at the blonde nekomimi and said:

-Yumi, would you like to sit beside me? I asked while I pointed to the empty seat beside me.  
-If that is your wish she replied, not looking at me directly on the eye my master, I shall do that.  
-M Master? I stuttered, seeing she never called me that way Yumi, y you know very well I do not enforce anyone calling me like that -Yes - she replied, looking at the ground but that is how I want to call you, my master.  
-But that bothers me! listening her calling me like that really bothered me.  
-Then I shall call you my Lord, is that ok? Do you still wish me to sit beside you?  
-M no, it is alright.

Lunch then went without any other incident, although the mood was really uncomfortable among the people participating the dinner; specially among the more experienced ones, that sudden change from Yumi was understood as if something really serious happened making everyone, on their own way, worried about the future of our household I tried to the best of my abilities to ignore that sensation and as soon as I finished eating I went up to my bedroom to analyze the pen drive, although my stomach was really heavy at the moment.

I installed the processing unit on my television, upon turning it on the following message appeared: Insert pen drive number one I then took the one that had that noted down and inserted it; moments later the image of the actual Leandro showed up, visibly disturbed; saying:

-Hello Rick! Long time no see! I see you managed to get access to the most important thing that there was inside here he commented cackling while pointing to his own head I have important things to reveal you buuuuuut, to understand what this is all about, I need you to know it since the beginning and nothing will be available from the start! Some archives will only be available after some time passes it can be months, days hours who knows? So that way I am sure that I am dealing with you, seeing you have an extremely large patience! Do you wish to go on? Do you accept those conditions? I need to remind you that any slight attempt to hack the information here stored will make all the circuits fry from both this processing unit and the pen drives, making it impossible to read the following ones, understood?

Then the yes and no options showed up again; pressing the obvious choice the image of Leandro reappeared showing a still disturbed person, however a little calmer, saying in afterwards:

-Well we are going to start with just some memories! he replied laughing we have to review everything that makes sense, a story needs to have beginning, middle and end! I really hope you to like this small telling of my story that might not always have been seen by you from now on good luck Rick, find the responsible for the wrong death

Then the screen began showing tons of videos, in which a lot of them I appeared when I still was just eight years old, as the excluded one from the Montecchio family, Leandro trying to befriend me, as well his mom trying to convince him it was useless the images of the destruction after the big earthquake; one really caught my attention, it was one the day after the burial of my blood family, being it march fourteen the year of nineteen ninety seven Margareth was filming little Leandro, he brought something on his hands; he rang the doorbell and Nina greeted him; they asked about me, however I was on my usual walks after the disaster, that day I would meet Yumi on the end of the day, taking her home with me days later Leandro then left the package with Nina and said he would be back later

Then a message appeared on the TV: Next part of the diary available in six hours beginning then a regressive countdown of that time; if I knew Leandro well, he was serious about not trying to hack the data inside the pen drives resigned I stood up in the exact moment in which Akira knocked on the door while entering, looking at me, she said:

-Dear, you have guests! One that is called Yo Yo - she then placed her paw on her chin to try to remember Yobambi? He is there to see you!  
-Yobambi? What a wier OH! I said remembering suddenly Yokumbi! Tell him I shall be there in a few moments, take him to the meeting room, understood?  
-I understand! she replied smiling, going to fulfill her task.

Then I changed my clothes to something less formal and went to my room where Yokumbi was waiting with his partner that made me curious, seeing as who could win the legendary assassin s trust? That sounded like something really incredible to me I decided that thinking about that right now wouldn t solve a thing; after some moments I entered my room and found the blonde man sitting on my table, I greeted him and it was just then I found the person with the black kimono with colorful drawings on it, a tail as white as snow what a rare kind of tail for a nekomimi I thought to myself while I looked at her really big tail those ears are so pointy no those aren t cat ears what would it be? ; then my guest said:

-It is a pleasure seeing you again Montecchio Richard, my master then he pointed to the individual and introduced the enigmatic figure meet my partner, Fukushu Enma! 


	48. Chapter 54

As soon as Yokumbi said that she turned around and at that instant, if I ever thought I had seen in any moment of my life a gorgeous woman, I was completely wrong Enma had a devastating beauty, suffocating to some extent, she had black, silky and smooth hair; she was white as milk and her eyes were as red as a burning flame; slightly pulled behind, as the people that lived north of Mewrusal m, I found out later she was a Kitsunemimi (Kitsune = fox, mimi = ears), she had white tail fur, as well the ears, however they had a small dark patch on its tips; the paws ones, both from where there was supposed to be feet and hands were the hair s color she had the perfect size and large breasts; I was so stunned with the assassin s partner that I ended up choking on my own saliva

-Enma said Yokumbi what amuses me most are those reactions that you make happen on other people, look Richard that is always so serious and even indifferent, he even choked!  
-Oh, so this is the famous Montecchio Richard? said Enma with a deep voice, from a woman that is mature and at certain point a sexy one.  
-Y Yes I replied between coughing pleasure to meet you Enma, I hope we can make a great team together.  
-In that regard Richard, I am sure we are going to replied Enma, approaching me while she winked.

The more she neared me, the bigger her breasts became and more glued to them me eyes were; I felt that same bothering sensation i happened to feel when I spied my slaves in intimate moments, soon having a violent erecting inside me pants; that is really something! I thought I never believed I could get this way just by looking at a woman, however this one has something different, emitting sensuality! Enma really had a strong aura around here, those deep red eyes seemed to go deep into me, scanning the most obscures areas of myself then, I noticed she looked down, she then approached her lips and whispered in my ear, while her advantageous chest slightly touched my shoulder:

-Is that a sword on your belt or are you just happy in meeting me? blow lightly inside my ear in sequence.

Needless to say that made pleasure waves straight to the middle of my not used to this, brain and even though this new sensation was extremely pleasurable and addicting, that made my mental alarm system, making me feel really uncomfortable with it, that would normally happen unless the one doing it was either Yumi, Akira or Kikuri; that is why I left her side and placed myself right in front of a whisky bottle that was kept there in case one of the costumers liked to taste the beverage in my company, I opened it pouring some of its contents on two glasses, offering it in sequence to the guests, saying:

-Enma, Yokumbi referred you to me in high regards as to your capacity in operations support and informatics knowledge I commented while I poured some to myself as well is that true?  
-Yes Sir. Richard... dealing with computer systems and transform them in just zeros and ones is just one of my various specialties she replied in a sensual manner, as she would usually do as a matter of fact.  
-Exactly Richard replied Yokumbi however her specialty, which makes her skill in computers seem like an amateur, is the silent death.  
-Silent death? I asked without understand it completely.  
-Yes replied Enma as Yokumbi might have informed you, in a battlefield I would stand little chances now as an infiltrated agent or in cases that there is a need to be discreet, I kill so quietly that I don t get to even hear the last cries of my victims and, not trying to brag, with stunning efficiency.  
-Interesting I pondered really curious, wishing to know more that could really be helpful, although I think your skills with computers might be more handy to us, how would you do if you needed to eliminate me, knowing I tend to be a really cautious person?  
-Hum - pondered Enmie for some moments can I start right now?  
-At will I replied, laughing nervously in sequence just don t really kill me!  
-I understand Rick can I call you that? she asked me, to which I replied with a nod don t you think it is a bit hot here? It will be hard demonstrating something like that this way!

Even Enma s protests were made in a sensual manner, then she opened her hand fan which she carried on her paws and opened a little bit the kimono on her chest level, at that moment the one that began feeling hot was myself, my member was so rigid it hurt again she approached and even though she wasn t showing them on purpose, I couldn t manage to take my eyes out of them when I noticed she as inches of my face and closing her fan she said:

-Don t we have air here? It is way too hooooot here! she begged me with an even cuter face.  
-Oh! Of course, just one momen - was about to turn around to turn it one when I felt something cold on my throat, followed by a devious smile on Enma s face.  
-If you were my target Rick, you would be already dead now she replied while she took her fan from under my chin, showing a blade on it even being prepared for an attack , you were taken with your guard down; now your throat would be open.  
-Oh! I replied laughing uncomfortably while taking my glass of whisky but what about cases in which the service can t be done this way for instance, the target isn t into you for some motive, or there are witness? Or even on cases it can t seem like a murder?  
-Well, for those cases - Enma thought about that while facing the other direction, while I sipped my drink how can I demonstrate that for you?

Enma then after taking some steps away, tried to turn around her paw however got stuck on the carpet edge, falling on my arms in sequence, soon her breasts pressed against my chest, what made all the blood that flowed on my veins to direct themselves to my lower body parts; the sound of the drink being violently shaken inside my glass made me notice that we almost spilled its contents, with just a little of it run by the outside of the cup; as soon as Enma noticed this, she took it on her paws and said:

-Oh forgive me Rick, I am a little clumsy she then slowly licked the edge of the glass it would be a waste if we lost even a little bit of this wonderful beverage, don t you think?  
-Y Yes I replied totally lost, getting the cup back again and taking another sip to calm myself down you are completely right Enma!  
-Rick once again according to your own rules, would have become my victim once again declared Enma with a malicious shine on her eyes look at your drink!  
-W WHAT? I was speechless when I saw that my whisky had turned green how? When?  
-Don t worry, that is just edible colorant, that won t do you any harm she replied pointing to the cup however if you were my target, that would anything, raging a potent sleeping drug to a untraceable poison that would act on a set period of time, depending on kind used. Are you convinced now that I am fit for the job and fulfill your expectations Rick-kun?  
-O Of course! I replied astonished with Enma s performance I hope we have a good time together from now on and that we may fight the evil that is wishing to be formed inside our homes.  
-Yokumbi explained briefly what was going on, however he himself know little about it; could you inform what we are getting ourselves into Rick?  
-Certainly I said, pointing to two chairs where they sat down.

I began then explaining to both what was happening on Verona, I trusted Yokumbi seeing that he was hated by the nobles, as he would hunt them sometimes and if he trusted Enma, I would as well; I explained about the two murder attempts I was involved into, I shared my theory on two traitors, about the nekomimi prophecy and all that could be considered a lead on a possible solution to the case, including what Leandro said about the death of an innocent person and when the explanation was over, Enma said:

-As a matter of fact, it seems that we have a big problem on our hands she then crossed her legs and apparently the theory of two traitors might be really correct one of the suspects is the disgusting Silva, right?  
-Correct I replied while pondering a bit I have strong feeling that he either uses the real traitor to mask his actions; or that the true one is trying to place the guilty on him -It is hard to imagine just with speculations Richard, we would need more info to be able to analyze - commented Yokumbi.  
-I could easily get some more information if we had access to a noble social event of big importance - said Enma especially if it was made for nobles mostly -That is something really common, and if I am not mistaken there is another one in about a week I replied thinking a bit, winking at her then Andrade s birthday! If you wish you can go with me as a friend of the family!  
-Deal then replied Enma which will be our functions then?

I then explained what I had in mind to Enma, she would be a double agent, infiltrating herself where social discreetness and sex appeal was necessary; Yokumbi would be a distance bodyguard , he wouldn t need to follow me everywhere, it was enough that he be around; I would supply both them a potent car and about payment we all knew it wouldn t be a problem

We were then just chatting when I heard a light knock on the door followed by a blonde head with white ears entering, Enmie asked to enter and as soon as she saw the two guests she presented herself, stretching her paw for a paw shake:

-Good afternoon! I am Misumi Enmie! Pleasure to meet you! she said shaking Yokumbi s hand.  
-Enmie, these two will work with me to help solve the revolt issues I said while pointing them.  
-What a pleasure, pretty rabbit said Enma, with a really malicious look while shaking Enmie s paw I am delighted to meet you.

As soon as she touched Enma s paw, Enmie retracted her arm instantly, as if she had been shocked; I looked surprised at her, as well as Yokumbi and the Kitsunemimi where astonished at the usagimimi that after some moments of hesitation, bowed to them and asked for forgiveness, saying:

-Forgive me Enma she then offered the paw again but I felt a shock; Richard, your lawyers is here, he wants to settle details of the orphanage.  
-Tell him to deal about it directly with you, I have urgent business to deal with now; your words will be like mine, understood?  
-Yes Richard, thanks for the trust and after all your appointments I would like to speak with you, understood?  
-Surely Enmie-chan, meet me after diner and we shall deal with it I told her while she left the room.

We then arranged the last tidbits of how our operation would work, I called Max and ordered more communicators of different frequencies to give them both, the ones that you just hide behind your human ear, for me and Yokumbi and a special one for Enma s fox ears; I would call L via and tomorrow would talk to her to try understanding where were the hole on the investigation, leading us to kill an innocent person; I then they were dismissed and I asked them to come tomorrow morning to get their communicators, I dialed L via s number, listening to Kyou s familiar voice answering it:

-Oliveira s Residence, Sakura Kyou speaking, to whom I speak to?  
-Montecchio Richard, Kyou is L via there? I need to talk to her urgently.  
-She isn t in Richard-sama, she is out the whole day today and probably tomorrow too -Tell her I need to have a serious talk to her tomorrow, even if it is early morning; tell her that at seven o clock sharp I shall be there.  
-But Richard-sama, I believe that even like that she wouldn t have time to - she tried to reply.  
-Kyou-chan I don t think you understood me this is an imperial order she WILL talk to me tomorrow, the subject is indeed serious I hope you to comprehend and help me I wouldn t want to punish you for obstructing the law, don t you agree?  
-Y Yes Richard-sama, count with me! Do you wish for something else?  
-For now that is enough, bye I replied hanging up.

I decided to relax a bit in what was left of my afternoon, especially before the new part of the Leandro s video diary being available, I let Akira free to have fun so she asked permission for me to allow her to go together with Dawn for shopping, what was promptly accepted; although she was really enthusiastic she would at times make a pained face, rubbing her tummy with her little paw, when I asked what was it she replied she was felling some cramps, when I asked since when she was like that she replied bluntly and with a degree of irritation on her voice that I shouldn t worry, as it was nothing serious.

After some time the monitor reached the zero mark, taking me out of me pleasurable moment listening to music, then the words wish to continue? appeared on screen, I clicked on the yes option so it was requested to me to insert mine and Leandro s password , which I did in sequence; then a young Leandro popped up on the TV, if I wasn t wrong, he had the looks of our seventeen or maybe eighteen years old, he was very red, totally blushing in the corner of the video the date was 01/06/2009 , in that case his age was as I predicted what could have happened? I would find out next:

-Rick, you know sometimes I wonder if you are going to watch all those videos first I would like you to know that I am not used admitting personally that I am wrong, seeing I am a very proud person, as you well know all Capuletos are but you were right even if it was accidentally love had gotten me

I choked at the point so badly I made the wine I was sipping fly through my nose, pausing the movie then to clean the mess I did Leandro in love? I thought it was easier to think about oil making a perfect mixture with water than that happening! He had never told me that before! Actually I usually severely criticized him from the moment I fell in love with Yumi, for being frivolous and an idiot, thinking that women were mere trophies to be won, gloating he would never fall in love as prideful as he was he wouldn t ever admit he would be wrong; but seeing his confession like that was something else! I was about to resume watching it when Akira stormed in the room, back from shopping, crying loudly with her paws dirty with something red, shouting:

-Dear! I am dying! I have an hemorrhage! 


	49. Chapter 55

-Hemorrhage? I asked, almost in panic what happened? What did they do to you?  
-Nothing dear - replied Akira, now sniffing in my arms we were placing the shopping bags over the table, when I felt something warm going down my leg, when I looked down there was blood!  
-Hold on a moment I said to Akira, gently parting her from my embrace to look in her eyes are you telling me that you weren t attacked or got hurt, and that this just started? Without you cutting yourself or something like that?  
-Yeah - she replied while nodding and drying the tears with the back of her paws as not to dirty her face in blood.  
-Just a moment - I thought for some moments when I thinking I figured what was going on Akira-chan, let s go to Enmie and check what is going on?  
-A Alright - she replied and silently followed me.

Moments later, thanks to Dusk s hint who we found on our way to Enmie, we met her on the back yard talking enthusiastically with Kikuri, that was back from the visit to her siblings home, together with Saori and Momiji, upon seeing me she smiled brightly and with a little more enthusiasm that earlier; I smiled back and I hugged her lightly, then I faced Enmie to proceed with the motive of us coming here:

-Enmie I would ask for something, we need to do a check up on this little one, apparently Akira-chan has reached that age I said pointing to her paws could you check for us please if it is just that or something that really might need a little bit more attention?  
-That age? asked Akira apparently without understanding it too well.  
-Oh! Let s check that said Enmie while she kneed in front of Akira when this started?  
-A little bit ago, ten minutes before I came back from the shopping replied Akira visibly calmer.  
-Before it began bleeding did you hurt yourself, fell down or something of the sort? Did you feel something before that? Any symptom? asked Enmie looking deep into Akira s eyes while having her paws over the belly.  
-I had cramps, I little pain, and I was irritated by small things she replied after some moments but I didn t hurt myself of fell down ask Dawn-neechan! She knows I behaved!  
-Yes, that is certain Akira-chan replied Enmie, petting the nekomimi head well Richard, I think you are right, I didn t feel anything wrong going on with her aside nature following her natural path it appears that our little kitten here just became a little lady!  
-L Little lady? asked a completely confused Akira.  
-Yes, I will explain everything to you Akira-chan she replied standing up and taking her by the paw, taking her away we will take a bath and I shall teach you everything about this occurrence that is completely normal, do you want to be my student?  
-Yes! replied Akira energetically, while she was guided by Enmie.  
-Richard I shall take care of Akira, leave it to me! she replied smiling, saying in sequence we shall talk later about our subject.  
-Agreed I said waving to her and then, I looked to the trio beside me and greeted them welcome back! How was the trip?  
-It was very good! commented Saori Kikuri really had a great time seeing the little ones again!  
-Yui-chan was so sad pondered Momiji she wouldn t play around or anything else with the others -I already told you Momiji replied then Kikuri that she is just afraid that she might do something wrong and you get angry at her again and never to come back as you promised -Well, damn - sighted Momiji I didn t want her to be that traumatized -Let it be give it time and it will go away comforted him Saori what about we take a shower? Because even being a cool, we sweated a lot playing with the kids -Oh alright replied Momiji Richard can we take our leave?  
-Surely, at easy I replied him, as he was already directing himself to inside the house what about you my kitty? How you doing?  
-Much better now sweetie! she replied with an enthusiastic voice it was so good spending time with my little brothers and sisters! I will never forget the moments I lived today incredible how we value more things when we almost lose them don t you think?  
-Yes - I replied looking at the ground, as Kikuri accidentally said something that made me hurt inside you are completely right my kitty

We spent the end of the afternoon and beginning of the night together, just with me holding her paws on my hand, we talked very little, just enjoying each other s presence, the fact of her being stuck to a wheelchair really bothered me even though Enmie said she wouldn t stay on it for long that disturbed me a lot, that was one of the motives as I wasn t at ease being at her side I took her to dinner and during the supper, Akira seemed much more at peace and happy, when I finished I called Enmie and we went to talk on her bedroom, when we were alone, she said:

-Richard, it was good that you came I needed to talk to you about that woman that you hired to work for us -Enma? I asked.  
-Yes, that one Richard is it of extreme importance that she needs to be around us? Isn t there any other options?  
-Unfortunately, at this point of the game, no Enmie there isn t, and I shall explain you why.

Then I began explaining to Enmie everything that was going on in detail, what she heard completely without saying anything, when I finished she pondered about it some moments and then said:

-Well, analyzing by this point of view, it is hard having another option she added while scratching her check.  
-Would you mind if I asked the intriguing motive of that worry? I asked really curious about that.  
-It is just that when I touched her I was shocked, not an electrical one of course as you can already guess - she replied while lowering her eyes I felt a really strong negative energy in her -Hatred a lot of hatred normally people like that are evil and I tend to automatically avoid them however I also noticed that that feeling didn t come from a twisted and malevolent soul it was something more deep and complex that is why I granted her the benefit of doubt and greeted her again, otherwise I wouldn t have done it not to mention all that sexual aura that surrounded her by all sides -I comprehend perfectly Enmie I replied taking her right paw on my hands and looking her on the eyes thanks for the worry, but I would be really weird that if, considering the way she lives, not having those negative feelings unfortunately as you know her services are extremely needed.  
-I understand completely however watch out she said while I headed to the exit those who sleep with dogs, wake up with fleas.

I left the usagimimi s bedroom and headed to my own while meditating on the words that had just being said to me; I knew Enma wasn t someone to have as a friend competent and lethal yes but that was the only reason I had her with us, when I noticed I was already inside my own place, the TV screen still showed the scene that I paused where I left some time ago, I decided to keep watching it then:

-You must be wondering who is this girl that caught my heart right? continue Leandro, visibly blushing hard I didn t even knew her at first; she arrived here last week I believe, daughter of one of our free couple employees, the relative that used to take care of her died if I am not mistaken and they asked us if she could work part time until she finished high school I actually heard when her dad came and asked my old man for permission while we ate, but I hadn t associated name to figure -At first I thought she was very normal a common nekomimi nothing worth mention I even tried to hit one her just for fun but as incredible as it might sound she didn t show much interest! what really surprised me by the way, seeing even lesbians would be interested in him she had an aura or something like that of purity around her so I just discarded her as someone of not my usual scope of interest however Rick I then noticed that I began thinking about her all the time, not leaving my head for an instant! Is it like that when you think about Yumi? If it is, that is actually very torturing!  
-During the following week I just endured that feeling inside of me, thinking that something might be wrong with me! I never felt like that before I spent some time talking to her eventually without second intentions, you know who rare is that to happen in my case Rick her birthday arrived, thirty of May, of course we were invited but neither the old man nor mother wanted to go they asked me to go on their behalf to represent them on the party I decided to go so I could stay with her closer than the usual there she was incredible! I never had seen a girl so pretty before! She dressed a simple and not so adorned yellow dress it was there when I noticed how much I began liking her, even if she hadn t done a thing about it to make it happen -As I was the most important and famous guest at the party, it was given me the honor of dancing with that girl that had just completed sixteen years we danced in a synchrony that I never had seen before I felt even fear Rick it was strong I got upset when I saw her dancing with other gentlemen so much that I left the room minutes later she also left asked me if there was something at the party that didn t please the most important person there that forced politeness bothered me at that instant I understood how you felt that is why you avoid letting people do that to you, isn t it right friend?  
-I explained then that with me it wasn t necessary that much formality, that she could talk normally, because we were as equals, and you know how open and honest I am with my feelings then I told her everything, what was going on inside my brain and heart, she listened to everything in silence but with a smile on the lips I spoke for almost ten minutes nonstop when it was over everything she said was that much more sincere than everything you ever said to other women, right? Because it came directly from here and pointed to my chest isn t it? I also had something to tell you, but I was afraid after what was said about you from the other employees however now I saw another Capuleto Leandro -She kissed me Rick! Even after kissing thousands of girls before that shook every fiber of my being! I was so lost that I barely noticed when the meeting of our lips ended; I just saw her blushing violently and running inside the party again as about me I just spent time sitting on a bench outside enjoying the wind that, even being hot was comforting her name? I won t tell you just now! I don t want you to laugh in case it doesn t work out if after a month we are still together I shall tell I never wanted to be someone s boyfriend in this life Rick until yesterday may be what St. Meow wants!

A Leandro so full of passion was something completely out of reality, for instant I thought that he was trying to pull my leg again, that was even worse that those melodramatic romance / drama movies that were so common nowadays however his disturbed image made presence again in the screen, saying then:

-Rick, for now that is all; I know that you are actually really eager to know what is going on, but trust me, the nekomimi radicals won t act so soon! he then began cackling and you know when I ask you to trust me I make my word right? Great! The next part of the video will be available on the day

Then it showed up on screen the following 20d 23h 59m 59s beginning a regressive countdown, I thought three weeks until next revelation? That was way too much time! I knew I could trust Leandro, but would the radicals stay quiet for twenty one days? I would ask Enma to at least take a look at this to see if anything could be made, I believed in my friend however I had this bothering feeling something bad was going to happen too bad it wasn t something related to the video

I decided that as there was nothing else to be done, I took my shower, this time just being helped by Akira, seeing she already had taken hers and couldn t take out her intimate absorbent we slept and on the following day Dawn, Akira and myself headed towards Oliveira L via s house, ready to find out what was the mistake that took the life of my best friend to the point of making him go insane 


	50. Chapter 56

We arrived at Oliveira s residence at five to seven am; I was avid for some answers and some lame excuses weren t going to calm me down, actually I was really mad at L via because of her error, rarely something made me this upset, but this time it made the life of my friend be terminated and someone was going to pay for this; I knocked at the door and Kyou greeted me, asking me to enter in sequence, guiding us to the meeting room, when she said:

-Richard-sama, as I told you yesterday, my master is really busy, she will see you just asking for you to wait a moment as she is already on her way here, as she left here it was just five am she said while bowing do you wish for something to eat or drink?  
-Alright Kyou-chan, we shall wait I replied looking to the girls for me a coffee with 2 cubes of sugar is enough, Dawn and Akira wish something?  
-I just want a cup of water replied Dawn.  
-I want a cup of milk! I just had one at home dear! said Akira, with a shy face on her.  
-I understand, I shall be back soon Kyou bowed again, going out to do what was asked from her.

Ten minutes later we had what we asked on our hands, and even after that twenty minutes passed until the noble nekomimi arrived, with great style she entered the room, dressing a stunned green dress, filled with emeralds; she sat on her place and asked us to follow suit, her voice was slightly angry, what made me even more pissed at this situation, however I decided to keep my mood on an acceptable level, that was when she asked:

-Richard; I just accepted placing you inside my really tight schedule because of our personal history together, but even so I hope you have a really good motive to need to see me so suddenly to make all this chaos worth it -Oh it is indeed worthy L via - I replied with a serious tone on my voice I just wanted to know one thing how did you get to the information about the nekomimi resistance leader?  
-W What do you mean Richard? asked a surprised L via.  
-I just wanted to know how you knew that the target was actually the leader as you didn t deal those details with me, but with Leandro s father did you actually knew that the actually managed to complete the mission, but were murdered by the real leader some days later?  
-I was aware that they had completed the mission with success as the old Capuleto had reported to me I didn t know there was another leader! she replied completely shocked with the revelation.  
-Do you want me to believe that you; the biggest representative of the nekomimi race, whom everyone reports to regarding the subjects pertinent to your kin; didn t know there was another leader? I asked in an almost mocking tone.  
-How! replied L via, turning red with anger Richard, I don t know where do you intend on taking this subject to, but I can assure you there has never been, there is or there will be another leader that isn t the one killed on the operation -So I added without giving her time to think how do you explain the murdering of both father and son, worse how do you explain the fact Leandro became insane for killing the wrong person, leaving behind a video totally out of his mind, asking me to find the one that was responsible for this?  
-What do you mean? Leandro left a video? I cannot understand! I gave precisely all the information to his father! When they were over, I checked the body and it matched what was told me! she replied exasperated.  
-So you are effectively stating you failed on your investigations? I said getting ready to deliver the final blow doing so that the life of two members of a noble family were murdered you know very well that is a treason crime punishable with death sentence, correct? I never imagined that you would fall down to the level of an extremist Oliveira -B B But I am not a traitor! she said shaking on her seat there must be a very bad misunderstanding! I would never side with barbaric extremists! You know very well I never go to the extremists hideout myself, as they could kidnap me and as a ransom try to threaten the King but the person that gave me the information is someone I place extreme trust upon! He never let me down I doubt he would be so severely mistaken -I understand I said while pondering for a bit then I want to talk to the person right now, tell him to come here, however do not reveal I shall talk to him.  
-B But Richard; how will I make him come here right now? she replied stuttering.  
-I don t care- I said while I pointed to her find that person right now in the name of Your Highness or I shall jail you as traitor to the kingdom, Oliveira L via.

L via then broke a cold sweat, she had huge eyes that stared at me as if she didn t believe what she just heard, after a couple of moments she took out her cellphone on her shaking paws and dialed a number on it, after some moments a person answered it, that was when she said:

-Jack, come here at this exact instant, I need to talk to you right now no, this is more important don t argue with me and just come! Our lives depend on this for Saint Meow! We might need to change our plans thirty minutes? she then looked at me, to which I just nodded alright thirty minutes is tolerable, I shall be waiting, see you soon.  
-He shall be here in thirty minutes Richard, I kindly ask you to wait she said while turning off the cellphone, then she looked at Kyou that was immobile on the back of the room, together with Akira and Dawn Kyou, go to the front door to greet him, and warn us once he is here.  
-Most certainly my master! replied Kyou bowing, leaving to do what she was ordered afterwards.

Thirty long minutes passed, Both Dawn and Akira rarely moved, terrorized with the intimidating noble; she also wouldn t say a word, just staring me with a look that was a mixture of anger and comprehension at the same time, Kyou s voice was heard saying Jack arrived, L via then ordered her to conduct him directly to the room; as soon as she gave out that order, Dawn looked at me and said:

-Rick; forgive me, but I need to go to the bathroom - she said while she kept her legs locked tight.  
-Leave through the east door and head towards the end of the corridor, the last door to your left, that is the slave bathroom, you cannot miss it said the noble.  
-Oh thank you great noble! she said heading straight to the shown place.

Moments after having left the premises, Kyou entered followed by a male nekomimi on his thirties, white skin showing an unshaved beard and dull black hair, the fur on his ears were brown as well as the paws and tail ones, he wasn t very tall, what gave him a certain fragile air around him; he headed then directly to L via s side and apparently didn t notice me there, saying to her afterwards:

-I am here most honorable noble lady, how can this humble servant help you? bowing in sequence.  
-Well L via said staring into my eyes I think we might have a really big problem on our paws, as the Montecchio noble over there reports that the Capuleto s son says we got the wrong person;  
-Montecchio? replied Jack quickly while turning around towards me and bowing it is an honor to meet your distinctive person! You say we eliminated the wrong person? Forgive my unforgivable disbelief, but how can you be so sure we were wrong?  
-Simple I replied taking out a disc from my pocket where I had recorded part of the death statement the son of the noble Capuleto, that together with the Oliveira and I conducted the whole investigation was killed days later, inside their own home by the actual nekomimi leader ; worse, in a recording moments before passing away, he let it crystal clear we got the wrong person -Really replied a surprised Jack can I see the recording?  
-Sure I replied handing the copy to L via.

We watched then Leandro s last moments, where he looked at the cam and said we were mistaken, asking me to find the one responsible for this and to make justice, after the end of the video he commented:

-I comprehend, that was the Capuleto s son, correct? asked Jack, apparently thinking while I nodded to him are you sure this is him and not some kind of impostor?  
-That is doubtless him I replied seeing he said something in that tape only him could know; checking later on a more detailed investigation on their residence where the events took place.  
-You went to the Capuleto s mansion, Richard? asked an even more surprised L via how did you managed to gain access? No one can talk to the Capuleto s widow, the workers there have written permission to deny entrance to anyone -I have my methods Oliveira I replied looking at her eyes which are not relevant right now, however what was said made me find some clues as if we had gotten the wrong person.  
-I understand Montecchio - said Jack while thinking a bit more wouldn t it then be the case that the fear of dying, extreme pain or something of that sort made him become like that? I mean he looks disturbed on the video, wouldn t have him turned insane?  
-Not at all Jack replied L via before myself for being a female I never needed to go to the noble military academy, however I sometimes went together with both Montecchio here and Leandro on some training sessions they are trained to stand torture and much more things, not mentioning that the Capuleto himself was once hit by three bolts, one of them on his chest, staying days at the death s door, believe me if there was someone ready for death, he was the one and that is why I don t believe that hypothesis to be viable; he was however, a man of honor and hated injustice then we would have how to explain his attitude if we terminated an innocent.  
-I agree with the Oliveira, Jack I replied staring harder at him Leandro might not have been a serious man when we considered his personal life, on the subjects of others well-being, on the o the other hand, he was really a responsible one, he would never accuse someone unless he was sure of what he was saying it even seems to me that you are trying to stain his memory to try to cover for one personal severe mistake would this be the case?  
-N N No! Not at all your excellency! stuttered the nekomimi I am just trying to analyze all the p possibilities as if I made a mistake I don t want to make another one!  
-So why would think we mistook the target? asked L via.  
-I I don t know we almost spent a whole month inside the extremist organization Oliveira, as you knew already I saw the target various times near me I even talked once with the mysterious figure there was no way we would miss it - he commented and silenced to ponder for a bit unless -Unless? asked together both me and L via.  
-Well, I cannot give absolute sure but we might have underestimated a lot the extremists - he replied while placing his paw on the chin the extremists are active since the end of the racial war that had its climax with the paws of fury revolt right?  
-Yes we replied again.  
-Since then, even with the whole nekomimi and oosarumimi races after them, never they were completely captured or disbanded don t you think it would be way too easy to end them in such a simply way with the leader of a so organized army like that?  
-It really makes sense I replied.  
-Then what you suggest that might have happened? asked L via.  
-As I said these are hypothesis, but then he showed one finger of his paw one, the real power behind the curtains might never really get out to public, so that very few of his closer henchmen know him know he is actually the leader, using of pawns as the one we killed, to command the troops in a smaller scale; or two, the radicals noticed our intention, infiltrating themselves even inside our trusted ranks and using of that trick, making us losing trust before our superiors, destabilizing and weakening the government in such a way that a war now would get us with the guard down.  
-That would explain a lot of things I commented while I thought to myself.  
-Then it would mean that we are nothing more than being their puppets? asked L via.  
-Unfortunately if that is true, yes my great noble explained Jack while the door opened worse, it could mean that

I then began thinking Damnation, if that is true the situation is way worse than I thought, as we would be totally vulnerable to I was interrupted, together with Jack s explanation, by the noise of the door opening and Dawn entering the room, with a very relieved face, she then looked at me and said:

-Forgive me Rick, I think I ate a little bit too much yesterday and

Dawn stopped what she was saying and inhaled the air deeply twice; then she began emitting a hoarse wheezing, I thought it was due to her being with something stuck on her throat, I went beside her to check what was going on when I noticed at that instant that the sound was really growling, I lowered myself and looked at her in the eyes, that was when she said:

-Rick, this stench - she tried to say between growling is from the murderer that attacked us at your house! RICK WATCH OUT!

Right after Dawn shouted, I had just enough time to turn around and watch a throwing knife entering inside my flesh. 


	51. Chapter 57

I felt an extremely painful sting on my right shoulder, right under my collarbone, I looked at the point and saw blood beginning to leak through the wound, pain began racing towards my brain showing it that something really bad had happened, a guttural shout escaped my mouth while I fell on my knees on the floor; Dawn placed herself on the opposite side of my wound and, with visibly worry, said to me:

-Rick! Oh my Saint Meow! Are you alright? hugging me then.  
-D Damnation! I cursed at my distraction I I think I am not severely w wounded Dawn-chan.  
-It is very unlucky of me that this disgusting race being here said Jack, laughing with disregard just her could know who I was , don t worry small and disgusting being, I shall end you right after your owner; thanks to you I was forced to put our plans into motion earlier than expected well without the almighty Montecchio in our way, the clueless King won t have anyone in who he can trust and will be taken down sooner or later -Flee D Dawn-chan I ordered her take Akira-chan with you and go -B But I cannot leave you here! she replied shaking her head, already tearing.  
-But if you stay you shall be murdered as well! I told her with pleading eyes.  
-I don t care! I cannot leave behind the person that did so much for me even if it means saving my own skin! she replied, hugging me again.  
-What a touching scene mocked Jack, looking at her in sequence I think I might have a little fun with you before I kill this moron.  
-ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY! - I shouted while standing up, wielding my sword on my left hand -Well well looks like I will need to arrange that, don t you think Montecchio? You useless thing - he replied still walking towards my direction.

Curses! I cursed while I tried at all costs to block and parry his attacks, although without much efficiency seeing I was using the left hand being right-handed and considering the pain I was feeling on my right shoulder; it was visible that Jack even being a nekomimi, therefore having a lot of trouble holding a knife, knew what he was doing with the weapon, being extremely skillful on the utilization of it; after a couple of better placed attack, my sword flew from my grasp falling a few feet from where I was standing, my opponent smiled and said:

-Even hurt and visibly not using your good hand, you were an opponent that almost amused me, it is a shame we haven t met in other circumstances, but now I shall eliminate you, farewell Richard - he said raising the dagger ready to strike me down.

Oh my saint Meow I thought I can t believe everything ends here! It isn t possible! And my workers? My slaves? AKIRA? Who will deal with the kingdom safety? all that raced through my mind, I slowly turned my face in L via s direction, still thinking Why L via weren t we friends? Didn t you said you loved me? Why did you betray the kingdom turning me in to the extremists why did you do that to when my eyes reached the place where she was supposed to be, they found nothing and all I saw afterwards was a blur.

The sound of something crashing against something hard penetrated my ears, making me look at the direction from where it came, there was Jack pressed against the wall, L via s paw pressing against his chest and the nobles breath hitting the opponents face; being a few inches from him, the poor thing said:

-F Fast - with big eyes.  
-I am not just fast - shouted the noble, throwing Jack on the other side of the room, making him land on top of a small table that was set on the corner.

Jack groaned in pain, placing the paws on his back, right where the corner of the table hit him; and even contorting in pain he tried to stand, quickly stopped by L via who immobilized him; then, using of a voice I didn t ever hear her using, so much was the rage contained in it, ordered Kyou:  
-Kyou, grab the nekomimi and take her out of here, what is about to happen won t be very pretty.  
- B But I don t want to go! protested Akira, already being taken by the paw.  
- Go Akira-chan! I promise that I promise that I shall meet you, now go! Kyou, take her out of here! I shouted pointing to the exit.  
-What about the inumimi? asked Kyou.  
-I will stay to take care of Rick! she replied promptly, without my protesting, seeing that the pain was taking away my ability to think.

Moments later Kyou was leaving the room together with Akira, closing the door in sequence; L via then looked at our antagonist and almost drooling in rage said:

-Maggot, I hope you have a good explanation for that happened here - locking even stronger Jack s arm.  
-W What do you mean L via? he replied stuttering e explanation to what?  
-Don t play dumb on my! shouted L via why you sold yourself to the extremists! I trusted you! You were like my most trusted agent!  
-Selling myself? replied Jack still stuck under the noble I haven t sold myself! Are you insane L via?  
-You didn t sell yourself? Then how do you explain what happened here?  
-L via have you lost your mind? What happens here is what the extremists always planned! Wasn t that what you always aimed at Oliveira?  
-No! That wasn t what I aimed! I always wanted to bring peace to all being of our race! Are you saying that you always sided with the scum? That you support the barbarians that do not use the head? That you fooled me all that time? replied L via with visible hatred on her voice.  
-Betray you? Fool you? said Jack, confused with the noble statements what do you mean with that? Isn t the noble Oliveira the biggest representative of the nekomimi race? With the responsibility of representing and leading us until a direct descendant of Mewsus lineage is found? When he will guide us to the so dreamed victory? Isn t that the reason you show us the path?

Direct descendant of Mewsus lineage? I thought was it that the nekomimis were waiting to act? If it was that then when I was brought back by L via s voice:

-Not a chance insolent insect! I guide our race to peace! I had no idea who you were how could I be so blind?  
-L via, are you implying that you ignored my condition and wasn t part of the movement? he replied in utter disbelief how could you be so dense?  
-Insolent! the noble replied with even more rage you can insult my lack of awareness, however you never heard even a single word coming from my mouth, or order that made you believe I was part of all that or that I had knowledge you were part of that poor organization!  
-I.. I cannot believe - he replied putting his paw in his pants pocket and taking out something round from inside really you never said anything about the cause finding the successor Mewsus son seize the power nothing never

At that instant the scene of his attack at my residence, at that time he looked dominated, however he let something fall to the ground; thinking on what was going to happen afterwards I tried screaming to L via before, however he was already preparing to throw that on the ground.

-L via, watch out! Cover your eyes! already covering my own.  
-What? asked the noble?

Then I heard the sound of the round thing making the burst of brightness and Oliveira shouting in shock, then of surprise; the sound of someone falling over some furniture, a few quick steps towards the opposite direction of me, some hitting on the door together with it not opening, that was when he said:

-Why is it locked? punching the door even more how did you do that?  
-I did a discreet signal to Kyou close the whole room, we are sealed here! she replied still with her paws over her eyes.  
-Curse you! You shall pay for this treachery with your own life you whore! that was when I saw him taking his dagger again and charging against the defenseless noble nekomimi .  
-Oh you are not doing that! I shouted putting myself together and standing up despite the pain, running towards him, ready to bash into him.  
-Come Richard! If you wish so eagerly to die, let it be! he replied preparing his weapon.

Then I hit him with the shoulder that wasn t hurt, again feeling a strong piercing sensation on my arm before using the weight of my body to send him to the ground, hitting the head in the wall at in the process, falling directly to the ground apparently unconscious; I tried to move my arm next and all I managed to do was to scream in pain and seeing a little bit more blood to run down through the open wound, L via then began touching blindly the air trying to find me saying in sequence:

-Richard! Where are you? Are you alright? My vision is still bad! I just see a blurred white thing answer me!  
-I I am here L L via I was hit again on the other arm it is bleeding quite a lot Jack must be unconscious

L via neared me, trying hard to be able to see my actually condition, managing moments later to at least notice how bad I was; Dawn began growling pointing to the same direction Jack was, we both looked at that direction and even slowly he tried to stand, the noble asked for a moment to deal with a more immediate problem and standing up went towards the other nekomimi, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him in a way to force him completely up; then she said:

-You filthy thing still polluting the place with your unpleasant existence? she then placed Jack s face near hers you betray me, try to kill the most important man in my life, hurting him twice and try to flee in sequence -The radicals were betrayed - he said in a loathing voice you are nothing more than an useless being that stains the dignity of the nekomimi race, leaving your own kin aside to side with the oosarumimis!

L via then proceeded to beat the traitor down in such a way I rarely saw her before, there were many times when Jack, even laying on the ground, was forced to stand up by her and being hit again, lots of broken bones were already visible, after approximately ten minutes of a really bad beat down, Jack stood up with a lot of effort, the noble then stopped her attacks and looked him in the eyes again, saying:

-Do you have something to say before I end your filthy existence?  
-Y Yes - replied Jack spitting saliva and blood on the nobles face, showing then the middle finger to her, flipping the bird trying to offend go to hell, bitch!  
-Hoga Pupu.. murmured L via, closing her paw in sequence SHITTEKEN!

The noble s paw hit Jack full force in the middle of his chest, however the sound of wood snapping wasn t head this time, it was more like something exploding I tried focusing better my sight and I couldn t believe in what I saw, I stood up with a lot of effort despite Dawn s protests; when I got really close to both of them I needed to fight the urge of pucking, L via s paw penetrated the traitor, and exit on his back, with the heart still on its last moments then she quickly took out her arm, letting the opponent fall to the ground, obviously lifeless; as soon she noticed me beside her, her face changed completely and then asked me:

-Oh my Saint Meow! Are you all right Richard? she then examined the cut and where the dagger was still inside me we have to take you to the hospital at this exact instant!  
-N No L via take me home - I said, slowly losing my strength.  
-Are you insane? Before going home you need to take care of yourself! she replied already holding me.  
-T there we have the best doctor in the world... - I replied losing conscience then. 


	52. Chapter 58

I believe I may have dreamed something, up-to-now I don t know, I remembered scenes from my childhood that I would rather have forgotten the sensation was similar as to when I almost died in the car accident this time there was this white light that apparently surrounded me, I felt something holding my hands, slowly I opened my eyes and instantly I recognized where I was, the nursing room of my residence, I looked right above me and noticed Enmie s typical white paw with her famous rays of white light getting out of it bringing to me the incredible sensation of deep peace; soon the light diminished and vanished completely, the usagimimi then looked at me from the top of the bed, waving her paw at me saying:

-Welcome back Rick, you had a ton of luck seeing you lost quite a bit of blood she then pointed to the cut locations five more minutes it took to help you and it could have been too late.  
-Thank you Enmie I replied with a still weak smile for how long did I stay unconscious?  
-Twenty eight hours commented a voice that, upon looking at my right, noticed belonged to Kikuri holding the corresponding hand are you feeling better dear?  
-Oh kitty it is so good seeing you again I thanked and looked at her.  
-Them both stayed here the whole time you have been unconscious commented Enmie.  
-Both? I replied looking to the paw holding the left hand, seeing then L via oh! L via, thanks for bringing me here.  
-Thank the dog girl, she insisted so sincerely to bring you here so the usagimimi could treat you that convinced me to do so, otherwise I would have taken you to the hospital, and after what I saw here, I am grateful to Saint Meow that I didn t.  
-Sure! I smiled again thanks to you both for being here! Enmie, may I stand up?  
-Negative Rick she replied pointing to the wounds again not so much because of the arm, but on the shoulder the dagger cut an important muscle just a hair away from the lung, I want you to at least today have absolute rest and tomorrow if everything goes well, you shall be able to walk around the house with a little luck you will be good as new.  
-Five? I thought that was exactly the date for Andrade s party , then I looked at Kikuri kitty how do you feel today?  
-Very well sweetie! she smiled, looking at me and Enmie now that you are alright, I shall let you rest a lot as your friend there told you to.  
-See you kitty, rest a lot as well! I waved to her.  
-Oh Kikuri-chan said L via standing up in sequence allow me to take you to your sister, please?  
-O Oh sure L via-sama replied Kikuri in a complete and total astonishment.  
-Richard, if possible you not to sleep yet, there is something I wished to deal with you she asked me while pushing my girlfriend s wheelchair.  
-Sure! I am feeling way better, I don t intend to sleep so soon! I replied waving to the nekomimi leaving the room.  
-I am speechless I commented after some moments already alone with Enmie L via changed a little too much she is more humble docile was she pretending it?  
-Rick, although I rarely voice my opinion in situations like this she pointed to where the noble left referring to the last events, she is being sincere, both in the regards of you and Kikuri, as well as ignoring the real intentions of the responsible of causing you those wounds that person J -Jack I said trying to help Enmie.  
-That Jack, - she commented pointing up although in this case she was only fooled because she believed never someone would dare to betray her, that meaning, her big ego made some subtle behavior of him go unnoticed -I comprehend Enmie I replied, meditating for a while so she really changed -I would like to really emphasize that this does not make her a saint - she said with a serious look I am just saying that I didn t feel an aura with an intent to make us a fool coming from her, also I intentionally asked some questions about the attack when I was examining her, seeing she had some light bruises, not for a single moment her pulsation changed -I understand - I pondered again can you always tell if someone is lying?  
-Sporadically I do not control completely my powers Rick she replied, with a cloud of sadness hovering above her face specially these kind, which their abuse could place others free will at check it just happens to work when the powers that be think are opportune just in the healing cases I have a bigger chance of success, although it isn t always guarantee that complete cure let me just apply a little more energy in you so you can talk at will with the noble -Didn t L via find it weird that gift of yours to emit white light through your paw and heal others?  
-Well, at first she found really weird the fact I just made a preliminary cleanup, but soon saw that blood stop flowing and calmed down; then she didn t ask anything wait just a moment there! Are you telling me you can actually see the energy that leaves my paw? she replied totally shocked.  
-Yes, the rays of light look like when the sun goes through an aquarium -R Rick it is really rare for someone to be able to see this that just reinforces my conviction that my stay here was really necessary seeing you have also an uncommon gift . she stopped for a moment, speaking with a voice that sounded like an old lady s you must be marked by destiny young man

Those words made me shiver instantly I spent a few minutes thinking how could she? Just one person used to call me like that it couldn t be there was no way a person that used to live in the middle of nowhere know me so in depth to the point of knowing this even the voice that was begging to bother me quite a lot in the exact moment I was going to ask what she knew about Nina L via entered the room again, smiled to me and sat beside me; Enmie excused herself saying she had to take care of the orphanage details, and left the premises, just leaving the noble and myself in there; that was when she said:

-Richard; you have got to believe in me! I didn t know I was so innocently fooled that way! I would never betray the kingdom! Specially while you are still at its side!  
-L via, don t worry I trust you - I replied while I petted her head however we need to do something we can t stand still now knowing that the extremists can be anywhere do you have an idea of which course of action should we take?  
-I indeed have Richard, that cannot stay as it is you are right however for such I need your help - she said with pleading eyes.  
-Of course; anything that might be on my reach I shall do L via.  
-I know that now you have a royal induct, so I ask you to give me some minutes in an official pronouncement in all means of communications possible tomorrow, seeing I will be going to Mewrusal m after Andrade s party to deal directly with this problem needing, for that reason, to leave the nekomimi nation informed of my absence and other small things -What? I exclaimed stunned that is sheer craziness! And if you are captured? What if you are captured? They can do barbaric stuff with you there and here! They might say you went to side with them!  
-That is why I need the announcement Richard trust me please I shall let you rest for now and tomorrow, when you probably will be able to leave the bed, we shall do this directly from here; I beg of you I am feeling really humiliated by Jack and the extremists -I comprehend actually, if I knew L via just a little, she had her pride hurt badly I will talk to the King, come here tomorrow at eleven o clock, we shall make the speech at lunch time.  
-Agreed! replied L via already standing, getting ready to leave I shall leave the rest with you then Richard tomorrow I will b -DDEEEAAAARRRR! shouted Akira entering the room interrupting L via, grabbing my hand of the good arm I was so worried! You scared me! I thought I was going to lose you! Please don t do that again! Now that I serve you my life wouldn t have meaning if I didn t have you to serve

Akira then washed my hand with her warm tears, again my heart skipped a beat what would be that sensation? I couldn t comprehend it! To make me even more confused when I thought Jack was going to finish me off, all I thought was on the welfare of my slaves the only one that particularly came to my head at that moment was little Akira I didn t even remember Yumi was I falling in love with the nekomimi? No, that wasn t possible however at that moment I relaxed and decided not thinking about anything I just gently fondled the head of my personal caretaker long and calmly I don t know how long I spent doing that, minutes later I noticed that L via was still on the room, staring at Akira s face intensely that bothered me a little, making me ask:

-Is there a problem, L via? taking out my hand from Akira s head.  
-OH! replied the noble, as if getting out of a trance n no Richard not a problem -Then why were you looking so intensely to my personal caretaker? I asked pointing to Akira.  
-W.. Well - she stuttered, as if looking for an answer ok Richard I shall be sincere it is just that that nekomimi is so gracious and perfect that . I know you shall consider me a fool but I got a little jealous desiring the head to be fondled to be mine -Ah I understand - I commented, trying to end this subject quickly, as it bothered me who knows in an year or so, don t you think?  
-Y Yes! she smiled and then headed to the exit well Richard, rest and prepare everything for tomorrow.  
-Alright L via, see you I replied while I looked at her leaving the room.  
-She scares me said Akira after making sure the noble couldn t hear her.  
-Hahaha I laughed, now fondling behind her cat ears me too Akira she also scares me too do me a favor? Take me blood stained jacket over there and bring the also red communicator to me.  
-Yes! she went to take the thing while whistling a song.  
-Here it is dear! she announced while giving it to me.  
-Thank you Akira-chan, get closer of me please I asked her to get near me while I already dialed the kings number, giving her then a kiss on her small pink cheek.  
-T T T T Thanks! she replied turning redder than a ripe tomato it it it it it is a p p pleasure to serve my d dear!  
-Do me another favor, call Enmie please? I am beginning to feel a bit of pain -Sure, I will be b... back soon dear! leaving afterwards.

Moments later the king answered the phone, after the routine formalities I said:

-Jo o, I have a things I need to update you with something serious happened, because of that I believe we may need to take more drastic actions, so we can survive alive until the end of all this.  
-I understand, well for you to call me by my first name without me asking it, something really out of the extraordinary happened, please, I am all ears!  
-What happened was - I then then told the king everything that that happened on the day before at L via s house - that is why I think there are very few people we could trust -Even the noble Oliveira was fooled? Are you certain it wasn t a trick?  
-A person I trust my life into thinks it is hard she might be lying or making this all up; you know that even if Oliveira is snobbish and capricious, she never needed to use tricks to get what she wanted and I don t believe someone is willing to die without hesitating for a single moment it was like as if him was really surprised with what happened and L via executed him without thinking twice I don t think she is so cold to end like that an innocent life -I agree, are you also telling me we killed an innocent? That the Capuleto left behind a video saying it? On the verge of death?  
-Yes Jo o, and he also state that the motive he was so disturbed derived from the fact of the knowledge of having murdered an innocent -I understand, that is why you went to check what happened with L via right?  
-Yes, I called you because I need two favors; first and less important, as soon as this all is over I want to find out who lost its life because of our mistake and compensate the family greatly, par to the severity of the mistake -I agree and accept Richard, go ahead.  
-Second, I need some minutes for an official pronouncement in total network, tomorrow midday.  
-Richard, you know very well that is something serious could you at least tell me upfront the contents of the announcement?  
-Well Jo o, that is the problem, L via wishes to make an official pronouncement before heading to Mewrusal m to deal directly with the extremists -She is going there? Did she become insane? You know very well we cannot ensure her safety in case something happens.  
-I think that might be why she needs that time to pronounce publicly about the subject I wanted to convince the king at all costs about this, I didn t even knew why Jo o believe me, I will be following everything close, in case something we do not approve happens, I will stop everything on sight, that is why I ask, trust me!  
-Alright Richard, if you believe this might be a good idea, who am I to debate against it, however I want you to know that any consequence of this shall be dealt directly by yourself, are we clear?  
-As the dawn of a new day Jo o!  
-Right, then I shall order all stations and means of communication to direct their links to your residence, so they can connect easier, do you wish for something else?  
-No Your Majesty, thank you very much!  
-It is Jo o Richard Jo o - he said, hanging up then.

Enmie arrived almost thirty minutes later together with Akira, excusing herself of the delay seeing that she was examining Kikuri; then she said:

-Richard, Akira told me you are feeling pain? Well that was expected, I can anesthetize you until tomorrow, when I believe you might need to move around she said winking to me in sequence.  
-Yes I replied, still surprised by her fine-tuned senses it would be a big favor Enmie, thank you!  
-Alright then, Akira hold his hand an caress it to calm him down ordered the usagimimi, what was promptly done now Rick, look to the center of my paw and concentrate on it observe the light it produces feel it surrounding and calming you down

As soon as I saw those celestial blue rays of light, I felt every cell of my body relaxing a peace feeling flooded me and the last thought that went through my head was that how good it was to be able to sleep with Akira holding my hand with her small and soft paws. 


	53. Chapter 59 60

Light purring woke me up, the orange sun rays entered through the small window of my nursery recovery room; I felt a small pressure on my tight, I looked down and saw the delicate head of my small Akira resting on it a warm feeling flooded me, at that moment I felt happy, as if a long lost piece of the puzzle inside me was found and put back in its place although I really liked the way we were at that moment, we needed to stand up I needed to make all the last preparations to L via s pronouncement, that was why I had to wake up my nekomimi, I fondled behind her small cat ear, she stretched very lazily saying in sequence:

-No dear I cannot anymore I am too full!  
-A Akira-chan! I exclaimed without managing to stop the laugher wake up little one it is time!  
-Hum? she replied looking at me with sleepy eyes, rubbing them with her paws dear? Is it that late? Did I oversleep?  
-No, as I slept enough thanks to Enmie s power I said pointing to the window I think I rested enough, and ended wake up very early; look that sun just got out.  
-Oh you are right! she smiled and then asked what do you wish for breakfast?  
-Make a milk and banana vitamin, fresh bread and light butter replied for me Enmie s voice for now we don t want him to abuse heavy food, isn t it right Rick?  
-You are right Enmie I replied looking at Akira next you can tell them to prepare what she told to; order it to be served at the main room.  
-Alright dear! I will wait for you to have breakfast with me, is it ok? she asked me with brilliant eyes.  
-Perfect! I shall go there as soon as Enmie allow me I replied waving to her in sequence.

As soon as Akira left the premises, Enmie greeted me and began examining me, after removing the bandages she verified that the cuts were in a good stage of healing, after some moments of intense observation, she said:

-You were really lucky Rick, you shall recover real quickly as long as you don t overdo it on the next two days, you shall be brand as new and will have a small scar in the worst scenario!  
-That is great Enmie! Thanks! at that moment the thoughts of right before sleeping came back to my mind, leaving my somewhat worried.  
-Well Rick, I know that you need to stand up today she said pointing to the wounds what do you think if we applied more energy now, it will take a little longer than expected, but then we will just need another shot of it at night I notice however that something else bothers you aside those places do you wish to talk about it for a bit? I know I have a lot to learn yet, but maybe I might be able to help, even if it is just a little?  
-Enmie I began saying, trying to finally be able to open myself starting at which age someone can love another?  
-Love ? said Enmie, as if pondering a little love in the more wide sense of the word or -As a man love a woman and vice-versa - I replied to the usagimimi.  
-Some say that just after eighteen years old the person magically learns to love at that age said Enmie, already applying white light in me however I do not believe that is the correct.  
-Are you serious? I asked a little surprised that someone as serious as Enmie would disagree from common sense.  
-Yes the love as a feeling that unite two people, has no age to begin happening began speaking in a serene voice, however completely different from hers up to the moment the person begins having conscience of what one is, one can feel this wonderful feeling, however depending on how young that person is, there is a chance life hasn t still hadn t have given experience in dealing with ill-intentioned people being still a blooming small flower in a field full of predators it is up to us to protect them -But how do we protect them? I asked, intrigued forbidding them from having any contact with that feeling until they reach adulthood?  
-No, seeing it is useless trying to control what one feels and even forbidding them of having any kind of relationship would just put them apart from bad experiences however that would take out their chance of learning I shivered when I looked at Enmie s face, it was as if she was another person what we should really do is teaching that not everyone is good or correct, show them the risks of everything you do in life, but most importantly, to support and feed them with wisdom, never choosing for them let then learn, show the correct path to them and its risks, leaving to them the task of walking by said path that is why I believe that the age that you can love someone else is when they actually start loving someone even if all other say they don t know what that is just them will know what they feel sooner for some, way later for others -I understand Enmie I was really satisfied with the answer, then I moved to the other subject that was beginning to bother me up to which point we should give up our happiness for the sake of gratitude towards another?  
-That depends Richard - she replied changing her face a little is the debt with that person big?  
-The person dedicated her entire life to me however there is something blooming inside of me that might hurt her I am afraid I might turn up being extremely ungrateful and stingy -If you think that you have a big that with that person because she gave up her whole life with you make that person happiest as long as you can continued Enmie, with a very serious look on her when love is born it doesn t hurt anyone don t you worry about it you won t hurt that person just make sure to do everything in your reach to make her happy -Thanks, your words were a blessing to me - I replied looking at the floor, pondering.  
-It is over! said Enmie, apparently back to normal wow that was way quicker than I imagined it didn t even take some seconds! You can have your breakfast now, remember that no overdoing it until the weekend, look for me in the mornings and nights for more luminous treatment, understood?  
-Seconds? I exclaimed in shock, but losing the focus on this matter alright I understand, it is very good timing I will be cured until Saturday night, thank you very much Enmie!

As soon as I arrived near the exit I noticed Enma standing on the door look towards us, she was using a simple pink kimono, without frills or ornaments just when Enmie was about to leave, the kitsunemimi said:

-Very pretty speech little rabbit - she had a look that seemed to mock Enmie really full of moralism too bad you hadn t noticed something simple love does not exist.  
-It doesn t exist? I saw Enmie s eyebrow twitch for an instant how do you explain so many happy couple and people that like each other?  
-Pure convenience rabbit - replied Enma, staring Enmie s eyes up and down do you really believe that males can love only a single female? You are much more innocent that you actually seem -But - replied Enmie totally chocked with kitsunemimi s the line of thinking what do you tell me about the couples that spend thirty, forty even fifty years together?  
-I call that uniting the hunger with the will to eat little one - she replied opening her fan and looking towards the usagimimi over it the female one cannot become old alone under the risk of not having someone to protect her, the male one cannot grow old alone because the lack of a partner would leave him without someone to take care of him once he couldn t do it himself not to mention the guarantee of sex in the end it isn t any different than a deal sex is the price the female one pays for marriage marriage and fidelity that comes tied with it is the price the male pays for sex not to mention those relations rarely last they are exceptions not the rule -B But how can you be so sour like this? Enmie s face began contorting itself in a way I never saw before so how do you explain the pure and beautiful feeling of people helping each other in natural catastrophes, without seeking anything in return?  
-In those cases, the personal interest are even more evident one cannot know how the next day is going to be, don t you think? she replied, giving of a controlled laugh they help, because they don t want their social mask to fall they would rather pose as examples or good souls; in case the same happens to then they might be helped back as well no one gives anything without asking expecting something in return that is an utopia rabbit -H How dare you! Enmie slowly gave out signs that she was losing control seeing the she was frowning all the time and was speaking louder by the minute then you are going to tell me the love parents feel for their offspring doesn t exist, there existing second intentions as well?  
-Of course! she closed her fan and faced Enmie closely everything is just an future investment! Why would someone sacrifice good part of their life to take care of another? Of course it is because they expect that one day they will pay back the favor as gratitude; taking care of the parents once they are old! Is there any other motive?

Enmie then did something I never imagined I would see her doing, with a soundly strength she slapped and spat at Enma s face sating afterwards with visible loathness in her voice:

-You disgust me Enma! then, as if coming back to her senses and control of her acts, she took her paws to her mouth, beginning to tear up in sequence f forgive me! I don t know what happened to me!

Enmie left running then, Enma still had her face turned to the opposite direction of the slap, with a quick movement of her paw she made a handkerchief appear on it, cleaning her face in cheeks in sequence, that was when I came back to myself and noticed the great problem that happened at that moment, thinking that all this could somewhat end our deal I decided then to apologize in the usagimimi s instead:

-Enma, I am sorry! I don t know what has gotten into Enmie, she was always so under control! I never saw her acting like this! Forgive her in my instead please.  
-Don t worry Rick replied Enma, as calm as ever I taunted her, I said what I wanted to say, thus paid the price and got what I didn t want that is how things work there nothing that thrills me more than to provoke these dreamers end their fairytale this world isn t a place to daydream reality is much more rough than that the sooner they notice it earlier they are protected against disillusion -I comprehend Enma I replied, in part understanding her so in the end you do care a bit about people, right?  
-In a certain way yes - she replied looking to the other side for a moment, but returning next because, as soon as they understand I can have more potential clients, don t you think?  
-Y You are right I replied, as I wouldn t be able to counter that logic; instants later Akira neared us all happily.  
-Dear, everything is almost done, do you wish to have breakfast now? Can we serve it?  
-Oh sure! I replied, then I had an idea Enma, would you like to eat with us? I would like to compensate you for what happened somehow, as well check some stuff myself too.  
-It would be an honor to have breakfast with the generous Montecchio! I gladly accept! she replied nodding slightly.  
-Alright then, Akira look for Catherine and tell her to prepare an exquisite breakfast table, we have a guest of extreme importance.  
-Yes dear! she replied, leaving us alone.  
-That little one is so full of energy you have a really good taste for slaves Rick commented Enma, looking at me.  
-Yes, Akira was a very rare find I bought her in an impulse

We spent the following minutes having a casual chat while we headed in the direction of the huge breakfast feast placed for us, decided to test up to which point Enma could mix herself with nobility and high society, I began all the usual procedures of the biggest formal education existing in Verona, given only to nobility or royalty; as soon as we arrived at the place, I prepared a chair for our guest and how it was expected she smiled thanking me for the kindness, lifting slightly the kimono and sitting while I pushed the chair in its place, then I headed to my seat, ordering Akira to sit with us, ordering what was missing to be served.

Enma then really surprised me, she took the correct napkin, folding it with mastery and shaping it with the perfect size of her lap, placing it there; then she smiled and just kept looking at me, waiting my turn of acting, that was when I said may our meal begin! I then asked Maria to serve me a slice of melon, Catherine then asked what the kitsunemimi wanted; politely she asked for tropical fruit juice, together with a slice of homemade bread, covered in a thin layer of cream cheese and white cheese, that all accompanied with a generous serving of fresh strawberries, my servant than did her best in serving our guest, doing everything as she requested.

Enma s skill with the silverware really caught my attention, especially because she was a mimi , she has paws and not hands, what would greatly complicate dealing with those utensils not even for a moment I saw her touching her food, always with her eyes looking down, discrete, as someone that just enjoys their food if I didn t know she was a murderer I would never suspect, seeing she looked just as a fine daughter of our noble families in the middle of her breakfast she said without taking eyes out of her food:

-You have bread on your beard Rick.  
-Oh! I took my hand to my face and noticed that indeed there was something there thank you you have a great vision to be able to notice it without even looking me directly.  
-In fact, one of the biggest surprising factors of my profession is she said while cleaning her mouth with a napkin is looking without being noticed as a mere shadow I am -I comprehend - I thought, as that really made sense tell me Enma, why did you come to my house today.  
-You disappeared for a day she replied after swallowing a piece of bread then I noticed a change in the flow of information on the communication media, all being directed to your database I thought that maybe you had been killed and the intended to do some coverage of it directly from here it wouldn t be any good if the person that hired me died while working with me, don t you think?  
-You are right I replied, really surprised by Enma s level of awareness you have something on your communicator that shows my healthy state, giving out a complete reading; that will make it easier to know if we need to call urgent help.  
-It is very good knowing about that Rick she said again without taking the eyes out of her plate so my service of supporting the operation will be easier and more efficient.

We then spent the next minutes talking as if we were aristocrats, things about the weather, the stock market, racial politics, money and business; not even for a moment Enma showed not understanding the subjects of people from our social level, it was really reassuring knowing that I would be able to count on her capacity of mixing herself on the selected environment of our society we would have a golden chance this weekend I wanted to know if we could find any kind of clue as what was going on in Verona at that moment that was then the kitsunemimi asked:

-Despite all that, I believe that you hadn t told me the reason all links of communication are pointed to this direction, with scheduled connection to midday today.  
-Oh! You are right I really haven t I replied, clearing my throat that is due the fact that the noble Oliveira will make a pronouncement in national level, to alert those of her kin before she departs to go to Mewrusal m do try dealing directly with the extremists in case something happens to her, all that after the party we are going -Oh! I understand perfectly she said, before taking the last piece of bread to her mouth I would like to know if I can stay here until the end of that pronouncement -Sure, without problems I replied, asking in sequence I didn t think you liked this kind of matters.  
-Don t take me wrong Rick she commented cleaning her mouth after swallowing the bread don t you think it would be weird if I just showed up at the party without a previous relation with them? If the traitor is as smart as we believe he is, it is certain he will notice something is amiss with my presence there and maybe, taken everyone s precautions, I wouldn t be able to extract much information however -However? I asked intrigued again.  
-However, if a member of the society see me here today, specially a female one, we possessing a convincing story for such in two days all people from the party will be knowing, especially if what I hear about that noble is true; that meaning, she liked gossiping -Now that I think about it, you are completely right, it would be really weird we need to think about something convenient how are we going to introduce you to my social circle? I said, pondering next.  
-Do you have any relative that isn t of extreme importance, which a small rumor won t compromise his honor?  
-Well - there wasn t any direct Montecchio alive after the earthquake, as I hated my brothers I said I have an older brother that died when I was eight he was seventeen and his name was Montecchio Gabriel.  
-How long since he died? asked Enma, visibly interested.  
-Twenty years, almost twenty one I replied.  
-Twenty years? pondered Enma maybe that can be used in our favor! Rick, how old you think I am?  
-Well, that really depends on what you are wearing if it is that clothing that you used to come meet me, I would say from twenty seven to thirty if it is something more simple and behaved what would be expected from a noble lady, hiding a bit your big I mean well adorned chest you could easily pass twenty three to twenty six -Lastly I needed to know asked Enma that brother of yours was a timid and behaved person as I heard you are around? Or he was more forward as the noble Capuleto Leandro? Was he sexually active at that time?  
-He definitively was like the noble I replied nodding if he was alive, he could be a strong rival to my late friend, being very active in the previous three years.  
-Perfect! Then what do you think if your brother, when he was fourteen, had a small affair with some random plebeian a rare race like my mother s, getting her pregnant accidentally on the process explained Enma, while making gestures with her paws to explain the Montecchios, despite their fame of being generous and good willed, proposed to the mom to move away to avoid a scandal, specially taking it into account that he was the heir to the family name, of course they paid a good amount of money to her every month so as to raise me well if we do the math, everything fits perfectly: three years until the disaster plus twenty years after it, that is my age if I dress accordingly!  
-It sounds reasonable Enma I thought for some instants the problem would be defining why you showed up just now.  
-Simple! replied Enma as if ready to check-mate my mom could easily have obeyed blindly to the orders of the Montecchio family, always saying that my father died; in her death bed she decides telling me that my father was one of your family, as the division of the family heritage was already long ago since my dad died twenty years ago; I go to just meet one relative, in the form of Richard! And according to the fame he has treats her well, being her uncle!  
-Bravo! Simply perfect! I commented, clapping lightly as I was still feeling a little of pain, to Enma s wittiness it is really a well-structured story! Now, what will be your name?  
-We can leave it at Fukushu Enma, seeing I change names at every job I get.  
-Agreed then Enma, as soon as L via arrives, I shall introduce you as the new family member to her I commented holding a small laugh in I bet she will be shocked when she finds out she will have a niece.  
-They always become history repeats itself niece? Are you going to marry her? asked Enma, without showing much interest.  
-Yes I replied, sighing in sequence that is a long story I wouldn t want to talk about now now you Enma I bet you must have tons of histories to tell.  
-More than I really wished to have Rick could I go for a walk until the time the noble will perform her speech?  
-Sure, be my guest I replied while waving at her followed by Akira, while she left we will be waiting for you.

Then I dealt with some small tidbits of my company, while we were waiting for the time that L via would make her speech at midday; with the help of my dear personal caretaker everything happened quickly, it was ten to eleven when we finished it all; it wasn t long when Reinold came warn us that the noble had just arrived; I tried to get ready as quickly as possible taking into consideration my condition, minutes later I was heading to the room L via already was waiting for me.

-Good morning L via, it is very good seeing you here I said, hugging her lightly next.  
-Really very good! I see you are much better as you are already walking! she then examined the hurt places that dog girl and you were right, you have the best doctor in the world here!  
-Yes, Enmie is really good! I commented, going to the next subject L via be sincere with me for our friendship and for the love you said you feel for me what do you intend to say on national chain today?  
-Richard; I ask you to trust me you have cam in this premises recording our talk correct? she asked while looking around, to what I nodded my head to I give you the right to execute me before the cams if needed in case I do something that may betray your or the kingdom s trust!  
-A Are you sure? I asked to confirm it, as I never saw her that serious can I really trust you?  
-Yes you can Richard I would prefer to die than betray you, you know that very well she replied giving me a light kiss on the cheek.  
-Uncles Rick, where are you? Can I take a bath? That trip was long and - we heard then Enma s voice coming from the corridor oh! Forgive me Uncle, I hadn t seen you had guests! Am I interrupting something?  
-Enma-chan! I replied completely surprised with what was going on, but quickly understanding and entering the game of course not little one! Come here, I want you to meet my dear colleague, the noble Oliveira L via!

It was incredible; Enma had dressed in such a way that she rejuvenated around ten years! Looking at her now she looked between eighteen and twenty years old! She had her hair tied in two pony tails, one at each side of her head, she was wearing a pink t-shirt that was really a trend nowadays, featuring the pop band BoA , which would just go as low as her bellybutton, leaving her perfect and well lined tummy exposed; she was wearing a jeans short jeans short, that barely covered her ass cheeks, with its extremities with an effect that made then look worn out in a fashion way giving it a rustic yet sensual feeling needless to say that when I noticed who beautiful and innocent Enma was, I almost dropped my jaw; L via on the other hand looked like that she could eat the kitsunemimi alive.

-That is cool uncle! replied Enma, nearing us merrily and bowing in sequence pleased to meet you noble lady! I am Fukushu Enma! Rick s niece!  
-N N N Niece? asked L via losing her face s colors Richard! What kind of weird fetish you have gotten to yourself now?  
-F F Fetish? exclaimed Enma, apparently pretending to be surprised U Uncle, what fetish she is talking about?  
-This isn t a fetish L via! Actually, you should know that I am well behaved on that subject- I replied, pointing to Enma this is part of the past, a consequence of the craziness and irresponsibility of my older brother, Montecchio Gabriel -W What do you mean? asked L via even more shocked.  
-Apparently he, in the beginning of her sexual adventures I replied at Enma and winking discreetly at her he didn t know much the at that time about contraceptives and accidentally might have gotten pregnant one of his affairs that is really like him to do that -U Uncle - said Enma with a sad face was dad Gabriel that bad?  
-Oh forgive me little one, it wasn t my intention I replied while I smiled and petted her head it is just that your dad and I didn t have a very friendly relationship, sometimes I let my personal opinions mix with my impersonal ones.  
-What the hell is going on here? practically shouted L via, with a face of someone that wasn t understanding anything what is this all about? Could you please explain me?  
-Of course L via, sit down now and I shall tell you everything seeing that we still have enough time until the pronouncement I said pointing to the clock go ahead, ask anything you want.

Then we explained to the noble nekomimi everything we agreed on together, detail by detail; when we were finished, L via s face was of complete amazement, but she hadn t given up yet, saying in sequence:

-But Richard; how can you be sure someone that pops out of nowhere and claims to be your niece is telling the truth pointing to Enma then and if she is an ally to the extremists?  
-I think it is hard that someone that isn t a nekomimi to ally with the extremists I replied killing her theory.  
-What do you mean? asked L via completely confused.  
-I am a daughter of the fox kin honorable lady Oliveira! A kitsunemimi! replied Enma with a cute smile.  
-K Kitsunemimi? she replied biting her lips and a rare race to top it off! Really the nekomimi extremists wouldn t ally with others aside their race but and if she a spy from the traitor?  
-L via; I assure you I just let her come to my home when I check all possibilities and certified that she was, effectively, daughter of my brother and by logic, my niece.  
-Uncle is right about that! And since he was hurt he asked me to go myself to go to his family clinic, the Planilab said Enma, making me almost have a heart attack, especially after she stood up and continued and took the paternity exam that confirmed I am part of the family! Hold on, let me get it, I left it over the table, didn t I Rick?  
-Y Yes! Exactly because o of that I allowed her to come here to meet me I looked desperately at Enma, as falsifications wouldn t work; if I knew L via a little bit, she could easily check the authenticity of it!  
-Weird, I could have sworn I left it here - she searched a bit among her stuff, which I didn t even knew where there I found it! Here they are!

Enma then brought the paper to where we were, showing them to the noble whom quickly grabbed them from the kitsunemimi s paw and read it a bit for some instants; then as I was expecting she took out her cellphone and, with her paws shaking as tree branches in a wind storm, dialed a number and pressed the bottom for the loud speakers, instants later a voice answered; I was breaking a cold sweat, as our history had gone down the drain, then that person said:

-Hitomi Motomo speaking, with who I talk?  
-Oliveira L via, Hitomi-chan I need a favor from you she replied clearing her throat in sequence I have an exam here that they claim have been done in the clinic founded by the Montecchio, the Planilab; could you check what we have got in the records there by the number of the exam, which is one six nine four seven two one five?  
-Sure Oliveira-sama, give me two minutes she replied while the sound of something being typed in a keyboard was heard.  
-O Of course the exam will be there L L via I said almost panicking, thinking already in an excuse for lying to her after she found out.  
-Here it is said Hitomi, after a beep sound was heard coming from her computer it is a paternity test, correct?  
-Y Y Y Yes replied L via losing the colors of her face once again, as surprised as I was continue.  
-Oh my Saint Meow! The Montecchio you always talk to me about has an illegitimate niece? commented with exaltation Hitomi it is all here: Fukushu Enma , mother Fukushu Maria , the date of the exam is from two weeks ago, the result was delivered today morning this is the result: after examination using the Giander Grauss technique, it is certain that Enma is daughter of both Maria as Montecchio Gabriel you found a hot story Oliveira-sama! Do you wish for something else?  
-No Hitomi-chan, thanks she answered hanging up.  
-T That was why I commented recovering my composure quickly, still having no idea of what happened I just let her come here today, as there was no way to deny what was obvious.  
-But why haven t you ever told me anything about Richard? asked a still resistant L via.  
-Well you can imagine the amount of people that claim to be somewhat related to one of my deceased relatives? I replied, making hand signals to complement to me, up today Enma-chan was just another one of them, as soon as I found out I was going to call you to tell, but since you were coming here, I didn t judge it being necessary!  
-Oh you are right replied the noble, now apparently satisfied, offering her paw to Enma it is a pleasure meeting you Enma-chan, I hope we can be good friends!  
-Oh! I am sure we are going to be Aunt L via! commented the kitsunemimi smiling next.  
-W Well commented the noble, blushing slightly after being called aunt it is almost time, what about making the preparations to the pronouncement Richard?  
-Of course L via replied point the way to the press room ladies first!

The noble and I went to the prepared place, I was praying that everything went well and that L via didn t betray my trust in a few moments; I did all preparations to put her on air the best way possible, choosing the best angles and personally taking care of her clothes, after fifteen minutes, just thirty seconds were left until it was time to enter live, when the regressive countdown began, I said pointing to L via:

-L via; you will be live in ten nine - following everything in the backstage. 


	54. Chapter 61

As soon as the countdown reached three, I stopped saying the numbers, I showed with my hand the two, followed by the one, then pointed to the camera; as soon as I did that, all the televisions, radios, screens of those who were surfing the web and even the mobile phones when black; the royal family crest then showed on it with Royal Pronouncement under it, with Jo o s voice saying: We interrupt the broadcasting for the pronouncement of the noble nekomimi changing then to full screen the Oliveira s crest, two crossed paws with the feared gloves used on the paws of fury revolt, a shield behind it and a crown above it Oliveira L via then the screen showed my colleague. I pointed her, and after bowing to the camera, began her speech:

Dear Verona nation, my presence here today is to bring to all your knowledge facts and providences that will be taken on the following days, as our so hard worked, sought and fought peace, that cost so many of our ancestors lives, is; both nekomimi and human are being threatened for those who cannot comprehend the power of harmony and sacrifice those people had so as we could be together at this moment that was when I thought for now all good then I continued to pay attention because of that, after talking with my noble colleague Montecchio Richard, who serve as witness as all of you, we decided to act and not wait things to happen

L via stopped, clearing her throat next, looked at me and returning her attention to the camera continued that is why next week I shall depart on a demand aiming a definite solution for this stalemate; I know I know all of you are waiting the direct descendant of the prophet Mewsus, so he can take the role of spiritual and political guide of all of our people that was something new, I thought, from where L via got that information? I would ask as soon as the speech finished we shall be searching for him from now on as much as the extremists, however while he isn t found, the they use of tactics that can put in check our so dreamed peace; for that I ask that in case something happens to me and I if after three weeks I am not back, I order all the people belonging to the nekomimi race, with the authority bestowed upon my person as the leader of our specie until the that the descendant is found, to surrender to the humans spontaneously offering yourself to be arrested, drop the weapons and revolts and don t listen to anyone until Montecchio announce we found the one we were looking for

I admit I choked with my own saliva at that time, Enma had an astonished face with her; L via just told all nekomimi that in case she was missing, they should listen to me! That was the first time that actually happened and even a check-mate over the extremists! If the they murdered her, which would mean throwing all other members of the race in the hands of the humans they fought so much! Also assuring that in case I found the descendant, he would be announced surely and we wouldn t try to influence him! That was risky, although I was aware that she had enough influence to order all nekomimis, would they obey? Just time would tell us that one, although I prayed feverously not to need using that card on my sleeve.  
I beg you to listen to me and do was I we agreed now together, the destiny of everyone that in this beautiful country depends on this! I pray for us never need to use this, so meaning that reason triumphed over fanaticism; having said that L via then discreetly pressed the button under her table, meaning it was almost ending her speech I wish everyone a great meal and if Saint Meow wish it to be liked this, everything shall end soon have a great afternoon! finishing then the broadcasting followed by the black screen with the royal crest on it, with the voice saying Then the speech of the noble Oliveira L via has come to an end, we return now to our regular schedule everything going back to how they normally were; she then stood up from her seat and came to talk to us:

-It is done Richard! she smiled I think that covers our bases until I am back if I am back that is -I believe that you are coming back L via I replied, looking into her eyes after this speech I doubt the extremists will be foolish enough to try something - then I changed my tone of voice what is that subject of a direct descendant of Mewsus? I heard Jack talking about it and now you, why hadn t you told me about it before?  
-I haven t said before because I wasn t sure, as everything I knew was the same rumors that were going through the masses replied L via however yesterday I called some relatives of mine and the confirmed that the extremists always waited, after the discovery of the scrolls, that the descendant would guide them to victory; the pacifist nekomimis began believing in something similar, just thinking that they would be led to the so dreamed peace and happiness -It makes sense - I replied a little lost in thought, with my hand on my chin if he showed up tomorrow for instance, would you give up your position as the leader of the nekomimi race and would blindly obey him as the extremists intend to do?  
-Well - pondered L via about the point of giving up being the leader of the nekomimi race, it wouldn t depend on me really seeing as the masses would automatically choose him as the leader now on the matter of obeying him it would all depend just on the fact that if his wishes made me need to stand against you choosing between honor and love I wouldn t know how to choose and I would feel very sad - L via I said, petting her head I am sure that you shall choose the correct path once the time comes.  
-You are right! commented L via nodding anyway I leave those of my race on your under your wing, be wise!  
-Of course L via, you know that you can trust you I replied offering my hand, that was taken for a paw and hand shake.  
-Aunt! Oh my Saint Meow! You were like, fantastic! commented Enma, with a face that seemed of someone impressed I am proud to have met someone as superior as you! I hope that when uncle Richard marries you, I can learn to be one percent as you are!  
-O Oh! replied a blushing L via I am sure that you will be able to get even more than that Enma-chan, I shall teach you myself!  
-Thanks aunt! replied Enma smiling.  
-Well I think it is time for me to go said L via, looking at the studio s wall clock I have to deal with some particular business and then buy the clothes I shall use at the weekend party.  
-Wow aunt like, I am totally sure you will be like a queen in your new dress! said Enma, looking at the ground next, making small movements with her paw uncle Rick even invited me to go but after I saw what you guys use I haven t got like anything that is even near it -Hmmm - pondered L via, frowning a bit, putting the paw on her chin and nearing Enma you are just a little taller than myself, I think that with a few adjustments you might be able to use any of the thousands fancy evening dresses, do you have any color preferences? to which Enma just shook her head negatively.  
-L L via! I said extremely surprised, seeing she never acted like that before you don t need to go that far! We don t want to bother you!  
-Don t worry Richard, you are not bothering me at all replied L via smiling you found out about having a very beautiful niece, we don t know if she will live with us or not; in case she isn t I just wanted her to carry the image of an aunt that only wishes the best for her; and in case she stays, I just want to be very good friends with this little niece of mine, so we can get along great; don t you think?  
-S Sure, you are completely right I replied, even more amazed than before -T Thanks L via-sama! euphorically replied Enma, with tears on her eyes, taking the noble s paw impetuously and kissing it you are being so gentle and caring with me even if I have no means to reciprocate -D don t mention it little one she said softly, using the other paw to fondle Enma s head I just want us to be a united and happy family, isn t that right?  
-Y Yes L via! I replied, thinking that soon I was going to wake from this crazy dream.  
-Thanks L via-sama thank you very much may Saint Meow bless you said Enma, letting go from the noble s paw.  
-Being that decided, I am departing she then winked to me I see you at the party Richard, tomorrow morning Kyou will bring the dress to Enma and make some adjustments, understood?  
-As clearly as mineral water L via, have a great afternoon and once again I am grateful with the way you treated my niece Enma-chan I then bowed to her as farewell.

L via them left the room, I kept looking at the door while she entered her car, and then it beginning to move, to then seeing it leave through the frontal gates; as soon as it did cross, I turned around towards Enma s direction, with the intent to ask what was going on, because I didn t understand anything that happened here until that point:

-Enma, don t take me wrong, but how do you manage to make L via, normally so closed and selfish become your friend so quickly? I pointed then to her teen purse how that happened? Why my clinic? Planilab has the best control systems for those exams; when there one solicitation, we collect the samples and then analyze it, then the results are inserted in the system, whose security is the biggest and best on the whole kingdom, having any other thing related to exam being incinerated on the same day and without the responsible for the technology and storing of data on the system looking the exam results directly from the technician s hands the data is not stored in the database how did you managed that?  
-With L via it was easy, the nekomimis are known for being a very prideful race, of course that their leader would have an ego bigger than the king s palace, don t you think? With just a quick look before showing up to you two I could notice how frivolous she is, I was able to make a complete analysis of her psychological profile, I just did how it was supposed to be done the dress she will give me just shows how I have her on my paws and about that pointed Enma to her teen purse, drinking water from a bottle simple; first, if you were to make a paternity test of a supposedly niece, you would only trust your own clinic; second, as you very well said your security systems are the most advanced ones, they made me lost ninety seconds to let me in, then it was easy, I just inserted the information as I wanted as if I was the one in charge for it and clicked on the box that said exam completed , with printing it in the clinic special paper the only thing I needed, putting it inside one of their envelopes.  
-Ninety seconds were enough for you to be able to hack into our sistems? My Saint Meow but how did you get ahold of those papers? I asked, even more confused worse, those envelopes have an extremely rigorous control, you taking one of it will be noticed -I don t think they will notice it - replied Enma laughing apparently the responsible for the place was an old man that had just lost his wife to some illness it was really easy to comfort him with a thing I am sure he didn t do for a very long time with his wife poor thing, he was so exhausted that all he said was you can take it when I asked if could take one of these as a memento of our little adventure .  
-What do you mean you comforted him? I asked once more, now totally confused how a simple comforting would make old Daniel commit such a severe mistake on his duties?  
-Hmmm Enma thought for some moments winking in sequence you almost got me now Rick -What do you mean? I asked again, seeing that her reply still left me without understanding what was going on I cannot comprehend you Enma -Oh - commented Enma, pointing to her clothes before answering can I change my clothing before answering I hate spoiled teenager wear -Sure, be my guest I replied turning around to think, imagining that she was going to head for one of the changing rooms in the house.

There was I thinking about how a system I invested millions were so easily invade worse, Enma seemed to have an inner gift for things like that it was something that actually made me feel fear moments later I heard some low sounds behind me with my mind swelling with questions, I turned around finding the kitsunemimi behind me, however when I looked at her I noticed she was getting naked, now only on bra and panties; o quickly turned back around to the opposite side and said:

-Forgive me Enma-chan, I never imagined you would change here; I had no intention to peek.  
-Oh you don t need to be silly Rick, you acquired the complete package and sooner or later you shall see me naked, so what is the problem? she commented while I heard the sound of clothing being put somewhere.  
-C C Complete package? I asked, astonished with the hypothesis.  
-Yes! replied Enma, when I hear her paws walking towards me when I client of your caliber hire my services, they always want everything.  
-A And what would be e everything? I asked, already feeling her delicate paws running on my neck, sending at the same time signals of pleasure and discomfort towards my brain.  
-My my Rick, I wasn t aware you liked to play that kind of game - she replied while her paws descended through my shoulders, chest and hips so you like being the inexperienced that is still innocent still not knowing how things work she then slid her them to my legs then to my member, light licking the tip of my ear, saying in sequence normally my clients prefer to be dominant ones, making me their servant or obeying slave your kind of client make the best of me to be shown where I can be myself and service you with the best I have - laughing lightly.  
-Wo Woah! I said and broke free from her arms, seeing as even if I was extremely excited, I found myself completely unconfortable s stop Enma, I wouldn t know what to do I don t feel comfortable for this I have little experience I am confused -What commented Enma, opening her eyes and staring at me in sequence, still in her underwear I thought that was the game you wanted to play, I think that in my old age I might be losing my touch? Did I make something that wasn t to your liking?  
-I It isn t that Enma I replied trying to calm down f forgive me I didn t want to offend or hurt you with this, but it hasn t been even a month since I had my first sexual relation and I always had great resistance on actually doing it, I know it isn t good being like that, but I still can t control this very well, sorry but for now I am not ready to have sex again - actually the fact of someone touching me that wasn t Enmie treating me, Kikuri for being my girlfriend and Akira because well because I liked her touch bothered me.  
-Oh, I comprehend - commented Enma with a I understand your message face well I won t force you about that subject, as it is part of our deal you can enjoy this benefit at any time, or even give it to someone else I feel however she then looked deeply into my eyes while dressing that this is some kind of insecurity related to some trauma well, I can assure you that if that s the case, I can teach you everything there is to know about this subject because if I am right, it appears as you already have someone in mind that you wish to be always together with you, correct?  
-Y Yes! I replied totally caught by surprise seeing as, even if I couldn t comprehend it at that moment, she was right in both cases.  
-Then, one day you will want to give your best to her call me a little before that day Enma said when she finished getting dressed, heading for the exit.  
-Oh Enma! Don t forget, tomorrow Kyou will bring your dress and will make the adjustments, could you come here?  
-Rick, I work for you, I would come at any time you asked me to; that is why you can count on me she replied while leaving the door, without forgetting to wink at me again.

Enma then left the premises, leaving me totally uncomfortable on that room, I left for my bedroom, slowly trying to set free all those feelings inside of me, through self-gratification; the rest of the day was very common, I set up all the details from Kikuri s siblings party, in a way that in case I got to be extremely busy everything would be arranged the way it was agreed with them; on the following day, as expected the kitsunemimi tried the dress with Kyou, and just some small adjustments were needed.

On that same day a letter together with two extra invites to the party, asking me for permission to both Dawn and Dusk to go to the party, what was immediately granted on my behalf in a another letter with my crest, the inumimi could barely hold in all her happiness when she got to know although her sister got a little suspicious one more day passed and I was ready to depart to the event, waiting for the four ladies that were supposed to go with me, Akira was specially being prepared by Enmie, Enma was taking care of herself alone and the sisters helped each other all went well when I looked at the top of the stairs that led to the other part of the house, that was when my heart almost stopped, as I just had seen the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life there. 


	55. Chapter 62

As soon as I saw her, my jaw fell to the ground, I couldn t believe in what my eyes saw, was that a princess from a distance kingdom? Or maybe it was the latest masterpiece of some famous artist? Nothing like that, there was Enmie with my little Akira at her side, dressed in such a way that she looked like a very refined daughter of some high patent noble, so beautiful she was; she portrayed a dress in the color of a light pink, in perfect harmony with her snow white skin, it was full of laces and decorations, on her neck a black collar adorned with a little bell made of pure gold, on her head a white tiara, that would make a great combo with the rest of her clothes.

When she noticed me, instantly blushed a shade of red that remembered red wine, Enmie then said something to Akira that, grabbing the usagimimi s paw slowly, step by step, came down the stairs with her; that was when I noticed my personal caretaker was using gloves of the same color of her dress, what made her paws look extremely beautiful, at each step I could see her also pink small heel; as soon she finished going down the stairs, she headed slowly before me and, taking the dress by each side, lifter them slightly crossing her left leg paw behind the right one, looked to the ground and while curtseyed, said:

-Hikari Akira presenting herself before you, dearest Montecchio Richard she then continued in a lower voice tone d dear am I worthy t the person that will go to the party with you?

I tried replying to Akira at that moment, however I felt something rolling down my face and, when I took my hand to my cheek, I felt it humid an emotion that tied my throat to a knot, as if a tennis ball was stuck inside there; seeing I hadn t answered to her, the little nekomimi raised her head, then she began showing worry on her eyes, asking me in sequence:

-D Dear d did I do anything wrong? I noticed tears forming on her little eyes I t thought that I had l learned e everything right with E Enmienee-chan

That was when I realized; at the morning Enmie came and asked me if she could get Akira ready to the party, seeing she requested it herself for not even a moment I thought that something else was required to the usagimimi; probably my personal caretaker noticed how sophisticated and important was this event, feeling unprepared for that, she asked for advice from one of the few people she trusted she was trying really hard for me that was when i became aware that I was really like that nekomimi, up-to-now I don t know why I did that at that moment, however I gave her the same treatment one gives to the person that is your fianc e or love, I kneed with one knee before her gently taking her paw on my hands, kissing it in sequence, then I said:

-I believe there is no other lady more beautiful and worthy this position today in this world, forgive me my lack of good sense, I was so surprised to the point of being speechless, so pretty you are.  
-A Are you serious d dear? replied Akira, blushing even further.  
-Surely! I replied smiling and petting her head, when I heard something behind me.  
-Masaki Dawn and Dusk presenting ourselves before you, dearest Montecchio Richard; are we worthy going with you?  
-Of course you are! I replied satisfied with their vestments, not so sophisticated as Akira s, however they were white and very beautiful.  
-I hope you haven t forgotten about me said Enma s voice, while she entered thought the room s left door how am i?  
-Very good! I replied looking at hers fire red dress, contrasting with her tiara of the same color - you really are on the level of one niece of mine!  
-I am glad you liked it Rick she commented, handing me three accessories put the cylindrical one inside your ear, the flat one on your pocket and use these glasses as if they were yours, don t you worry as it has the same potency as the one you usually use.  
-What would be all this Enma? I asked while I was doing what she told me to.  
-A device that that allows our communication even if we are distant, discretely - she replied pointing to then and testing to show me how it worked you can heard me without pressing anything, you can talk with us just pressing that flat one on your pocket, the glasses also will show what the cam I have on my tiara is capturing.  
-Excellent! I cheered when I noticed that actually worked thank you very much for the support -Rick, I need to ask you said Enma while looking at me shall I need to stay with you all the time, or am I free to completely blend myself with the environment?  
-Just stay with me until I formally introduce you to all present I replied looking to Enma then you are free to act as you find convenient.  
-Agreed when, I shall behave like a distinct lady she replied smiling to me and handing a somewhat heavy small wooden box place this in the car with you please, in a discreet place.  
-What would be this Enma? I asked curious.  
-Female things Rick female things she replied heading towards the exit.

We headed then to Andrade s house in my luxurious and long black limousine, Akira was very excited although still a little nervous, Dawn looked very anxious while Dusk had a face of someone that is not liking where all this was heading, Enma was the only one that was all the time silent and relaxed, as if we were just going out to have some tea on a near grocery store and not investigate a so serious business; after twenty minutes we arrived at the party s host house, being my arrival the last one expected, I left the limo and helped my personal caretaker in sequence; after all of them were outside, we headed to the reception.

When we got there I handed down the five invitations, the responsible for it check each one, wrote down something on a paper, typing others in the keyboard next; looked then at each girls beside me one by one, saying then:

-Thank you for your patience Montecchio-sama, now that all the formalities are over I request you to follow me, so we can proceed with the introductions he then bowed while pointing the way I should follow.

The introductions would always follow the same schedule, each person that came to the party was introduced to those of the same social level, and it was expected that just the members of said level greeted them; so nobles were introduced to nobles, which was just a mere formality seeing we knew each other, free guests to them, personal caretakers to their kin; I entered the garden where the main part of the party was happening; the receptionist came right behind the girls after they entered together, the event stopped, all looked to our direction and it was said:

-Dear participants of this party, I came forward to announce the arrival of the very distinguished noble Montecchio Richard pointing then to me and the others while introducing his niece Montecchio Enma, his worked Masaki Dawn and Dusk and lastly his personal caretaker Hikari Akira!

Each social level of the party bowed at each respective representative, then Andrade, as the host, came to greet us handshaking me in sequence, then his eyes were directed towards Dawn and his jaw almost fell to the ground, he excused himself and headed towards Dusk s direction, he bowed and said:

-Dusk-chan, I will be eternally grateful for allowing your sister come to my humble party then he looked at her if there is anything I can do, tell me please.  
-Hunf I just came because my sister became very happy with the invite she said looking to her side I just wanted to see her happy but don t think you can do whatever you want with her!  
-Ok then Dusk, you can trust me he replied petting her head, what made her blush a lot, then he went to talk to Dawn.  
-Masaki Dawn presenting herself before you, dearest Andrade Saito; am I worthy of participating of your party?  
-I believe there is no other lady more beautiful and worthy this position today in this world he replied while kneeing on a single knee, taking Dawn s paw and kissing it, making her blush violently, seeing she saw me doing that to Akira earlier.

After that, as we agreed on, we split up; Dawn and Dusk stayed with Andrade, that was already presenting her as his girlfriend to all present, as soon as Enma parted from myself there was already a circle of people interested on meeting the enigmatic niece of the Montecchio, which everyone was talking about at the moment, Akira stayed together with me and, even being her official public debut in a big event of this proportion, she caused furore for her tenderness, effort, beauty and graciosity, making me really proud and happy to have her at my side; as it was common to me in places like this, I just served myself some wine, although for some motive I didn t even drink one tenth of what I am used to even if I had my driver waiting us to take us back something told me not to drink more than that glass

When I isolated myself, just the Oliveira and the Capuleto would make me company, as Leandro was dead L via stayed there chitchatting about social stuff with me, typical talk on events full of futility like this one although I was talking to the noble, my attention was where Enma was, there wasn t any nobles there, just the free guests of all of them; something drew my attention though, Silva was isolated on one corner of the room, something really uncommon on his behalf as he was always in the middle of the chats talking about his things and trying to conquer any young woman to take away the virginity that was when I noticed Bernardo approaching him and whispering something in his ear

Curses, what could Bernardo want with Silva? That is very strange I thought I need to find something out about that, but how can I point that to Enma with L via beside me? That was when I had the idea:

-Akira-chan, would you please get me a glass of grape juice? I still am not feeling too great to abuse on the wine.  
-Sure dear! she replied turning around quickly, however coming back to ask which one is or isn t the wine? I don t know them!  
-You don t know Akira-chan? commented L via come with me and I shall teach you about it.

L via took the bait exactly like I predicted she would, it was when I pressed my pocket and said, Enma, how are things over there? I know you probably can t answer directly; so just cough lightly in case the answer is negative; did you locate the Silva already? right away she coughed, as if she had inhaled some of her drink I thought so, I figured that you being as pretty as you are, he would soon try to chat you up he might be suspicious of something he is the one that has his back touching the pillar in front of you, slightly to your left, the person near him talk to Silva is Bernardo, fix your hair if you saw them , then she touched her hair great, I need you to oh! Silva pointed to you and Bernardo is going towards you, leave the channel open, I want to listen

-Montecchio Enma, correct? asked a voice that I recognized as being the noble s my name is Bernardo Lu s, pleasure to meet you.  
-The pleasure is all mine she replied laughing very lightly Montecchio Enma at your services.  
-Thanks! I really liked meeting your person Montecchio-san, but I am in a bit of a hurry, could you please inform me where your uncle is? I need to talk with L via and Silva there told me both were together as always -Oh! replied Enma, slightly surprised pointing towards me next uncle Montecchio is on that corner.  
-Thanks Montecchio-san, until next time! then Bernardo started coming towards my direction.

Enma, apparently he just wanted to know where L via was, as both have a lot of business together, however Silva s behavior is actually making me suspicious something is afoot, keep an eye on him and is possible try to get closer to him, I will end the conversation as L via is coming back that was when the noble nekomimi arrived with a smiling Akira at her side, proudly bringing a glass of grape juice, that was handed down to me in sequence; so I petted her head and said:

-Thank you very much Akira-chan! Very well done! I then looked at L via and said thanks L via.  
-Don t mention it replied L via curtseying slightly.  
-Oh what a nice timing meeting you here, sorry for barging in your merry chat said Bernardo then looked at L via do you have a moment to talk to me Oliveira? I know this is not the most appropriate time, but I had a big unplanned problem and we need to decide on what to do right now.  
-Is it that urgent? commented L via, sighing in sequence Richard I ask you to excuse me for a moment, but I must see what this is all about; I shall be back as soon as possible, alright?  
-Yes I replied when she was already going with Bernardo don t worry.

After that I just stayed at my corner as it was usual at events like these; all knew that that was my way of being and nothing could be done in order to change that, that was my territory and no one that wasn t the noble nekomimi, Leandro or my personal caretaker could get near this zone without causing me discomfort; I think around one hour passed with me just drinking my juices while Akira chowed down the snacks made of chicken, tuna and other things when I saw a visible angered and changed Dusk, and as soon as she saw me, she ran towards me and said:

-Richard! Dawn disappeared! she then stared hard at me.  
-W What do you mean disappeared? I replied trying to swallow my juice.  
-I don t know! Sis was all lovey dovey with that noble I turned around to get a snack for just a few moments and they had vanished from my sight and watch! I will kill that bastard! If I wasn t with my nose so irritated with all these strong perfumes, I would have found them both!  
-Calm down Dusk I replied, as I knew exactly what they could be doing it is no use getting all worked up like that! Let s look for them as I know they are just having some fun around -HAVING SOME FUN? I swear I could see smoke coming out Dusk s dog ears IF THAT BASTARD STAIN THE HONOR OF MY SISTER I SWEAR I AM KILLING HIM WITH MY OWN PAWS!  
-Calm down Dusk, that is an order! I replied firmly, as I needed to control her again I am going with you, as I am sure nothing bad is going on.

We then headed to search for Dawn, I prayed not to find them doing something that would actually irritate Dusk further, seeing she was on the verge of blowing; after twenty minutes looking for them we couldn t find even a single trace of both of them both; I decided then to look in a place where impatient couples would go when they wanted to have a little bit more privacy, I hadn t gone there before because I wouldn t imagine that either the Andrade nor Dawn would be the kind to actually do something like that; better if I hadn t went there, as behind one of the thick trees, I saw a man and judging by his clothes, it was Andrade, I couldn t believe what I saw next, a white dress going down, and a paw appearing on that man s waist, as if it was about to remove his pants, an unmistakable paws Dawn s one 


	56. Chapter 63

I couldn t believe what my eyes showed me; Andrade being the youngest noble, that was no secret, and that would be maybe his hormones would be more on their peak on his nineteen years, that was comprehensible but he was a man of word and wouldn t ever betray my trust like that! Well, regarding Dawn I thought well, she was capable of much more when she wanted to please others I remembered what happened after I bought her sister so as soon as Dusk saw the scene she began growling, however when she was about to charge at them she was stopped by my sword on her throat, frozen on her place she stared me full of hatred, however I declared in low voice:

-Dusk, I know exactly what you have in mind however I really hate being unfair, look closely and notice there is nothing denoting the honor of your sister has been taken away replied looking to the couple in case he tries anything... I will kill him with the same sword that is on your throat that is why I want you to wait until the last moment, as I want to act when there is no more room for misinterpretations that already cost an innocent life -In respect of what you did to us I shall listen to you Richard Dusk then looked at me, with her rage under control but know that if he stains my sister I will kill you -If he stains your sister Dusk I replied I shall end my own life as soon as I finish his now let s pay attention.

They were way too quiet even for those that were doing naughty things secretly, thinking that was weird, I took Dusk by the paw and took her more to the left side of where the couple were, with a little luck, it would easier to observe what was going on; holding on the noble s waist and with her head resting on his belly I noticed that there were tears falling down her eyes while the noble petted her head; I was worried as something might have already happened, I made showed my follower to lower herself and so we paid attention to the dialogue they were having:

-My beloved one I already told you you do not need to feel like that! he then fondled behind her canine ear even if you haven t brought me anything, your presence was everything I could have asked for!  
-But you are m my love replied Dawn, between one sobbing and another you gave me a nothing a slave your attention, your affection I do not deserve all this I need to give you something!  
-Dawn, please don t martyrize yourself like that it saddens me! he replied looking at her with sad eyes you beside me is all I need!  
-N No! I need to compensate somehow! she thought for some moments, then directed her paws to Andrade s belt and trousers zipper I know! I shall give you something I surely can!  
-D Dawn! W What are you doing? asked the noble in complete astonishment state you don t have to do this!  
-I I need to! replied Dawn blushing violently, opening his trousers already and leaving the noble with his member already out that is the o only thing someone like m me can give you!

Dusk was ready to attack, and I cannot deny I was also prepared to follow suit; however what happened shocked both me and the inumimi beside me in such a way, that we weren t able to move anymore, as we had all our attention directed towards the couple; Dawn, with a firm push on her shoulders coming from his hands, was parted from him; but, accidentally, he made her fall to the ground, in the instants he was closing his pants back, the fallen down loved one said:

-I I k knew it - she then began crying hard standing up to try escaping I I am so s stupid! T There is no way a noble might want a s slave to love.  
-That isn t true love of mine! I love you more than anything in this world replied Andrade already noticing Dawn s intention.  
-F Forgive me Andrade I won t bother you anymore! she said and turned around to begin running, being immediately stopped by Andrade, that grabbed her arms.  
-Dawn, does whatever comes to your mind than tries to leave without listening to me? he replied making her turn around to face him, that was looking at him with a serious expression.  
-F Forgive me b beloved you can speak - she said, looking towards the ground.  
-You say I won very important presents and you that are my lover didn t give me anything worthy right? began saying the noble without trying to depreciate the fine presents I got today, but, for instance; L via brought me a cloth of extremely rare quality, in the hands of a good tailor would make an epic vestment, but what would that serve me if it isn t you that is in it?  
-Oh - sighted lovingly Dawn, blushing further, as if it was possible.  
-Souza gave me a wine bottle of over sixty years, that was produced on his proprieties he then made gestures as if he was showing the nobles farms but what good it would bring me if it is your smell, your delicate perfume, your wonderful beauty that inebriate and intoxicate my senses?  
- Ohhh - sighted lovingly Dawn again, with tears resuming falling down.  
-Even my good old friend Montecchio; your owner gave me a diamond so big and valuable that if I wanted to buy it, even I would need to save for it! But what does that serve me of anything if it is the light of your smile, the shining of your soul and the gentleness of your touch that guide and light my steps?  
-A A Andr ade - said Dawn, already sobbing hard.  
-You would be a perfect person he kept saying, hugging Dawn in sequence, calming her down if you didn t have that small flaw of being a little foolish thinking I would love you only if you gave me expensive presents you gave me the most important and expensive present of this world!  
-D Did I give? replied Dawn, looking at the noble.  
-Surely! replied Andrade, nodding and pointing to Dawn s chest your heart!  
-B But it is yours! she replied blushing I have much more f flaws you deserve m much more -I disagree! countered Andrade putting his hand on the inumimi s face actually, you have two flaws instead of only one I was keeping this for a moment later however no I believe it is the best moment -A And w what would t that be sweetheart? asked Dawn with certain curiosity.  
-You have a flaw Masaki Dawn that family name of yours do not please me he made gestures on the air, but saying right after oh don t take me wrong please; I have nothing against it, I just don t think it fits the love of my life - he then kneed before the inumimi.  
-He will stain her dignity! whispered Dusk to me, to which I just told her to wait and watch.  
-That is why I want from this moment on he then took a velvet box from his trousers pocket and putting it before Dawn s eyes, opened it I wanted your name to become Andrade Dawn would you accept marrying me, love of my life?

Dawn instantly took both of her paws to her mouth, covering it beginning then to cry really hard with the tears racing her cheeks, long sobbing was heard; I felt my own face wetting as well, I was completely moved by how Andrade proposed marriage to her I imagined doing the same with the person I shall love when I thought about it, again instead of Yumi s image, came on her place the one of the little nekomimi I shook my head to scare those thoughts away, seeing that the moment wasn t opportune for it; Andrade then took the ring and placed it on Dawn s paw, and all she managed to do was to reply almost inaudibly Yes at that moment I looked at Dusk, she also had tears on her eyes, for instants I thought she was happy, however she shouted:

-Dawn you idiot! and then rushed towards the party s direction.

Of course that didn t go unnoticed to the couple, which just managed to glimpse Dusk going away what left me alone and completely embarrassed before them however thanks to my quick thinking, I managed to find a plausible reason to them:

-O Oh! I finally found you guys! I said, clapping my hands I swear if I knew this was the motive I wouldn t have gotten worried!  
-R R Rick! Dawn became scared when she noticed me f f f forgive me for -I know Dawn I cut her reply with a hand signal and then looked towards Andrade that you accepted Andrade s proposal without checking if I would accept forgive me for eavesdropping when Dusk said you two had disappeared, I thought that something could have happened to both of you when you take the murder attempts in consideration -Oh you are right! said Andrade, lightly laughing we didn t think about that forgive us -Not a problem what matters is that you both are well - I replied looking towards Dawn, clapping my hands again congratulations Dawn, I am extremely happy for this!  
-A A Aren t you m mad at me? Wont you p punish me for accepting the proposal without a asking your permission? asked Dawn, between even harder sobbing.  
-Not at all Dawn-chan all i most wish for my workers is happiness I then pointed towards Andrade if he gets to the point to want sharing all his life with you, giving you his family name who am I to go against it?  
-T T Thanks! I adore you Ricknii-chan! she than ran and hugged me strongly while crying on my chest.  
-Thank you for being so comprehensive Montecchio I promise I shall do everything on my reach to make her happy - he then touched my shoulder and asked could we settle the selling papers tomorrow morning?  
-No I replied firmly, seeing I needed to bring him back to reality did you forget that we are on a mission that we could get killed? I will give Dawn to you only, as I wouldn t ever sell my little sister, as soon as this is all over; be rested though, I will leave my lawyers aware of my intention in case something happens with me -I comprehend and you are completely right Montecchio, always planning ahead of stuff commented Andrade, petting my back.

Rick, Enma here, if you cannot talk just clear your throat , which I did next well, after analyzing de situation I noticed that Silva is indeed behaving in a very weird way, if what you told me is correct he is either very suspicious of something or he is interested in me; as he was looking towards me constantly but with this noble s classical music, it gets really hard to be able to do something to draw more his attention towards me without making him even more alert couldn t you suggest for the owner of the party something more upbeat? You don t need to reply, just giving you a tip that was when Dawn calmed herself and Andrade took me back to reality when he said:

-Thank you once again Montecchio, let s enjoy the party a little more and in about one hour more or less we will cute the cake he then hugged the inumimi and was getting ready to leave.  
-Oh, note that you mentioned it I decided to gamble a bit seeing the majority of the invited people are young plebeians that were invited by nobles what do you think of giving the party something more upbeat to make them more animated after all you just proposed to Dawn, so we need to celebrate!  
-Great idea Montecchio! he commented with enthusiasm but I believe I am a little outdated about that regard, is there something you could indicate me?  
-Let s see - I began thinking when I heard Enma saying Ask him to play *Promiscuous Neko* from Nyali Furtado could you play Promiscuous Neko ?  
-Great suggestion Montecchio! I didn t know you had good taste for plebeian music, but that surely will make the younger ones dance and the old ones get surprised! he replied turning around to talk with the DJ see you later friend!  
-See you, congratulations once more then I saw, Dawn and Andrade, going inside the party.

Great, where are you? Go to a place where you can watch my camera, now you can see the best of my abilities actually, your personal caretaker is looking for you *Tell her to wait for me near the south spring, I will be there watching the show, do not let me down* I said laughing lightly leave it to me Rick, I promise you won t have anything to complain about I then turned the communication off and headed towards where I said I was going to.

At the exact same time I arrived to the place the music ceased, showing that my suggestion was accepted and carried on by Andrade, Akira hugged me with visibly happiness and relief on hers small and pretty face, she then smiled to me and said:

-Dear! You disappeared! I was so worried something had happened!  
-Forgive me Akira-chan, I promise I shall not do this anymore I replied petting her head.  
-It is ok then! said a smiling Akira.

I pressed then the button that allowed me to look and hear what Enma was ding, at that point the song I requested began playing; I then saw in the image that a good amount of the older people on the party looking at each other with visible astonishment on their face, while the younger ones apparently were getting into the groove; Get ready Rick, you are about to see my best in action, the seduction! And also some of my tricks! she then pressed a button in a place I couldn t see, however she looked at her legs and I saw her long dress getting shorter until a provocative non-vulgar height; sexy to be honest, showing her paws and firm thighs

A minute later I noticed she was dancing like a star, shaking her hips and moving every muscle of her body, needless to say that all males on the party, including Silva, were following every detail of the exotic dance from Enma s; however suddenly she left the center of attention and directed herself still dancing to where the noble was, right on the part about on the song that went like this: Promiscuous Neko, your tail is teasing me you know what I want and I got what you need moving her ass in prefect harmony with her tail what surely didn t go unnoticed by the target seeing both of them were staring at each other that was when, leaving his confortable position, he neared Enma and said:

-You are gorgeous! Would you want to dance a little with me? looking towards the kitsunemimi tights. 


	57. Chapter 64

-Oh hello! said Enma still dancing it would be a pleasure! Like, what is your name? I am -Montecchio Enma, right? he replied entering in the rhythm , still somewhat away from her.  
-Yes! Wow man, like you are good with names! replied Enma.  
-It isn t that - he replied blushing slightly I couldn t forget the name of someone that pretty like that.

Enma, I don t know if this helps you with anything but this is the first time I see Silva effectively blushing when hitting on a girl maybe he saw something on you different than the average use that in your favor then she said in sequence:

-Of course it HELPS on keeping people s names - then she neared him and asked but I still, however, do not know who the honorable person that talks to me right now is I already beg for forgiveness seeing I just arrived to the city and even if uncle Richard is trying to teach me quickly it is hard learning so many names and rules!  
-No problems! I am a noble know by the name of Stuart, Silva Stuart! I am really honored to meet you Enma-chan - continued the noble, nearing more the kitsunemimi it is difficult to believe someone as beautiful as you to have a blood connection to the Montecchio

I think he is calling the bluff I told Enma he is trying to see how attached to me you are I don t think I need to tell you what you need to do, right? I just noticed a little camera movement that resembled a nod, she replied then:

-Yeah, they say my father was more beautiful then you mix it with mom thanks Saint Meow I didn t get to be so plain as my uncle laughed then Enma.  
-O oh! You are right! I think you are much prettier than him! he commented getting really close to her, practically touching I heard you are the result of a case from his deceased Montecchio brother, is that true?  
-Yeah, unfortunately my mother was paid to not reveal who my father was however when she was on her death bed she decided to tell me the truth -I understand as the legal time for the division of the heritage was already up, you didn t get to receive what I was right of your by inheritance right? asked Silva even more interested.  
-Surely! Their lawyer was very smart on keep paying mom even after dad died! She didn t even know it happened!  
-But that is unacceptable! replied Silva with evident revolt on his voice, without stop dancing oh kitty that is just so unfair what they did to you! It boils my blood to know of things like that!  
-I imagine Enma stopped, sighing next but aside the place my uncle allows me to stay and some small bills I am poor never I would be able to pay a lawyer good enough to take on his face to face -Well! Silva then made a satisfaction face, smiling in sequence if that is the problem preventing you from doing something, I believe I can help! I would love helping you in this case!  
-S Silva! S so nice of you Sir! replied Enma taking her paws to her mouth B But why are you being so gentle like that with me? I I don t have anything you might want -Oh you don t have to call me sir - replied Silva bowing you can call me Stuart or Silva, whichever suits you as I said, I hate injustice specially from nobles which, for being nearer the Royal Family, think they can step on others -Wow Silva! Like you are a very nice guy! Thank you! I accept wholeheartedly! Just tell me what I need to do to make your help easier!  
-Of course! Regarding that don t worry he then offered his hand to Enma so she could take it come, let s go to a place with less noise, so I can explain to better to you how I can help you

*Alright Siva, falling directly into our little trap is he really that dumb?*I thought to myself * or were Enma s tight that made anyone s mind to get really out of thinking order? Well I would find out soon* Silva then took Enma s paw and conducted her around as any gentleman was expected to, however if I observed correctly, the noble was taking her to the place where the more impatient ones would go in case they needed more privacy thanks Saint Meow Enma wasn t really my niece or I would be really pissed right now when they arrived at the place they stopped nearby a tree I knew it was on a very isolated place, that was when the kitsunemimi said innocently:

-Silva? she then tilted her head to the side what are we doing here? We are so far away -Don t worry about that replied Silva with a malicious smile it is just we are going to deal with some subjects that will require a little more privacy I don t think it is a good idea being in a place where walls have ears, don t you think?  
-Oh! S Sure! pretended surprise Enma so like how could I help you? I am a little embarrassed to ask that for someone I barely know it is worst that I am poor -You don t need to be like that he replied nearing Enma in the end helping you will end up benefiting me as well but for that I need to be sure of things before -W What would that be Silva? replied Enma.  
-Would you really up to do anything for it? he asked with an even more malicious look don t take me wrong but you are about to face your uncle are you sure you want to take this that far? Because as soon as we begin we can t take it back are you sure of it?  
-S Sure! replied Enma pretending being enthusiastic I would do anything to undo the injustice done to my mother!  
-What a great girl! replied with even more interest Silva it is very good to know I have some to help me while I help them! I will need then some informations -W Which kind of information? asked Enma in an innocent way.  
-Well, as we are dealing with a great noble it won t be easy to face him without proof or ammo for that commented Silva, putting his hand on his chin for now I know you might not have much, but any information you might have can prove to be useful to us -I understand let me see - pondered Enma putting her paw on the face, signing she wanted to communicate.

*Enma, he is trying to use us as much as we want to use him* I said, then continued in sequence * we need to offer him some bait in order for him to trust you, but as he said he knows you might not have much stuff now just tell him Oliveira went home and that you heard something accidentally about the extremists wanting to act, or something unimportant like that; I count on your sagacity!* I turned off communication in sequence.

-Well - she then signed 1 using her paw I had little contact with uncle these days as he hurt himself doing something he didn t explain it well on Thursday that nekomimi came to see him I think she was a noble I don t really recall her name -Oliveira? asked the noble.  
-Yes, that is her name! they changed subjects once I arrived, the nekomimi was seriously pissed with me being there until she understood what was going on - Enma then commented shaking her head she is a little loony don t you think? Like she was talking about going to a faraway place mew mew Mewsuralen? I don t know, something like that to talk to the extremists I think they are trying to make tons of trouble here -Mewrusal m, that! completed Silva biting his lip I pray that nothing happen on that trip with her it would be a great problem if all the nekomimi began obeying your uncle it would help our case at all didn t you hear anything else?  
-I am so sorry, but I arrived at Wednesday uncle wasn t still very well and I didn t have time to listen to much things if I knew I would need it I would stayed like, more alert you understand? But if you give me time I know I will be able to help much more!  
-Oh! Don t worry about it! Just knowing I can count with your help - replied Silva, putting the arm around Enma s shoulders is already something big we can get so many things together - Oooh! said Enma breaking free from his arm and then leaned on a tree b but I am even more embarrassed! The honored noble Silva will help me and I cannot give anything back in return! That isn t fair!  
-Oh boy those country girls are so innocent well, if that is really bothering you neared then Silva, placing his hand on the trunk of the tree right beside Enma s face you can give me one percent of your heritage money when we win the cause or -O Or? asked Enma as if she didn t know what was about to come next.  
-Or we can be very good friends more intimate ones - replied Silva nearing her and kissing Enma s lips for some moments, then I heard a moan and she looked to her left breast, which was being fondled by the noble.  
-S Silva! said Enma in a shy voice, I could even picture her blushing at that moment w what are you d doing?  
-Well Well! replied Silva, smiling maliciously so are you telling me our country girl never was touched like that before?  
-I w w was already - replied Enma stuttering b but if the s see me like this t they will think I am a b bad girl -Ohhh! said Silva, surprised so you are just afraid of being looked down upon society you just entered because of this well if you are really going to get some money from your uncle it makes sense well I assure you in this corner none shall see us you can let your real self out if you already did something, just be yourself I love bad girls -A Are you sure that n no one will see us? asked Enma looking at Silva s eyes.  
-You have my noble s word that if something happens, I will state I was trying to force you doing stuff with me replied Silva with a cynical look.

What Enma did next surprised even me; through the camera all I could see was a blur, however in sequence who was leaning on the tree was the noble, the kitsunemimi has his hands firmly immobilized together with one of her paws, whereas the other was on his face; that was when she said:

-Since you like bad girls I hope you appreciate what I am going to do with you hot and sexy piece of man - she then licked his cheek I hope you can now live up to my expectations, since you woke the wild fox inside of me!  
-W W Wow! T T T This is spectacular! declared Silva ohhh little foxy, leave it to me... I think you can even surprise yourself!  
-Ohhh so confident this stallion here Enma kissed his mouth while her paw went towards his chest, knee rubbing against his member look at this very well built chest I think I want to look at it

Enma then, using her claws she slashed the shirt the noble was wearing, by the volume that was rubbing against her knee it was noticeable the noble was extremely excited; Enma then began kissing his chest, scratching his beefy chest I hated to admit, although he was already in his thirties he was in a very well physical shape the kitsunemimi kept touching her lips now already on the noble s nipples, and the claws were now scratching his sides, she then began lowering herself to his abdomen level biting slightly; what made him say between moans:

-E E Enma-c chan wow ah! I could hear his quick breathing my S Saint Meow if it keeps up ohhh

Enma then kneed, her paws still playing with his abdomen curves when, using just the paw s index finger, she slid it to his waist and intentionally avoided his member, then tracing along his tights, while she slowly and long kissed the other leg, massaging it with her free paw; the moans were raising in volume, so then I heard the kitsunemimi giggle, so the finger directed itself to the border of his pants while the other firmly grabbed his extremely rigid member, she then looked up to Silva s completely modified face, completely changed by the pleasure he was feeling at that moment, that was when she said:

-I think it is time to give more attention to our little friend here, don t you think? then she looked at the tip of the noble s member, kissing it there while still in his pants.  
-Ohhhh, E Enma-chan ohhh! T That way I won t be

As soon she finished the kiss, the kitsunemimi parted her face from there and had the intention of lowering his trousers, however she sniffed the air a couple of times, then a stain of humidity began forming where the tip of the member was; then his legs began shaking and apparently the lost their strength, making the noble slowly fall and sit on the ground; then, after recovering as little of his breath, he said:

-S Sorry Enma-chan it is just that you I am so used to girls that are innocent inexperienced that wow now that I know you can be a bad girl that never happened with me before - Oh! replied Enma, as if she had just understood what happened at that moment only I am flattered I was able to do something like that with you noble Silva it is a shame though I could have shown you so many things - she stood up then, as if she was leaving.  
-Don t go! begged Silva, holding Enma s paw with pleading eyes I would love to find out what more you could show me!  
-Well then we might be able to do it on another opportunity where we might disposed of more adequate accommodations - she replied pointing towards the party I however need to go now, or uncle might become worried if we are doing that thing better not being seen together right? she looked then at the noble and said call me in another time we can meet again, ok?  
-But how will I meet you again? replied an worried Silva while Enma walked away if I call your uncle s house, he won t let me talk to his niece!  
-Ask for one of your female maids to say the one that wants to talk to me is Rika she replied turning around again and walking on the opposite direction of him she is a childhood friend of mine.  
-A Alright Enma-sama

As she walked away, she said: if it wasn t enough he being disgusting and an womanizer, to top it off he suffers of premature ejaculation! God dammit! I didn t even manage to at least begin heating my engines! needless to say I laughed out loud when I heard that; however the sound of someone calling me made it stop; I looked forward and saw the unmistakable figure of the red haired nekomimi L via walking towards my direction waving weird I don t recall her dress to be so small and vulgar like that, letting almost all her panties showing and needing to hold her breasts so they wouldn t be visible that was when I noticed she didn t come dressed with a red dress as this one now something looked wrong, and soon I confirmed that when I heard what she was shouting to me with the last of her strength:

-R Richard - blood was dripping from her different open wounds they got us attacked us m me and Ber nar do... falling to the ground in sequence, already strenghtless. 


	58. Chapter 65

As soon as the information arrived in my brain and it was processed there, I began running towards her direction and right was I got beside her I kneed; thanks to her weakness, she fell flat with her face on the floor, I looked and noticed she had wounds on her back as she still had her face against the ground, I gently turned her around so as I could place her head on my lap, as soon as I did she weakly opened her eyes, so I asked:

-L via! My Saint Meow what happened with you? I asked while holding her head and fondling her cat ears.  
-W We were.. Bernardo and I talking - she replied between coughing I heard a noise instants later someone was trying to cut my neck I tried do dodge but they still managed to wound my chest I was almost incapable to fight -Oh my! I replied completely astonished, looking at a female guest of the party that was passing nearby at that moment hey you! Quick call Andrade and order him to call an ambulance!  
-Y Y Yes! she replied, after a surprise shout, running to find the noble.  
-Rick, what happened? asked Enma s voice I heard you shouting for an ambulance, do we have hurt people? I am going where you are.  
-Then they cut Bernardo s belly - she replied, almost losing her senses I fought with them if I wasn t so hurt they wouldn t stand a chance when I hurt one of them I managed to flee f or y ou - fainting in sequence.  
-L via? L via? L VIA! - I shouted shaking her, verifying in sequence to notice she was still alive, just fainted damnation! How that happened?  
-Rick what happened? asked Enma looking at L via and recognizing her damn that is some nasty beating up! I bet they knew what they were doing she is very hurt!  
-Enma I ordered her while I noticed that Andrade was coming followed by Dawn L via said she managed to hurt the murderers, as the circulation of non-authorized cars is prohibited in a 2 mile radius, they can t be too far, see if you can locate them!  
-Yes Rick! That is another thing I am good at! said leaving in sequence, before the noble could see her.  
-Montecchio! My Saint Meow what happened here? Who did that to L via? he looked both to her and me, in await of answers.  
-I was sitting at the fountain enjoying the loneliness you know I like I replied pointing to that direction then I saw her from afar shouting and waving to me, when she fell I arrived here and all she managed to tell me what that they tried to murder her, even hurt she managed to hurt the attackers and flee however I believe Bernardo had no such luck -Bernardo? In my own birthday party? said Andrade, standing up that won t stay like this! I shall go after them!  
-Stop Andrade! I ordered pointing to L via take care of her, including taking her to the hospital I am more skilled at combat, for that I am more suitable for pursuing actually I was actually waiting for something like this to happen I have a special structure ready for this and lastly I don t trust anyone else on the task of taking care of the noble -I c comprehend Montecchio replied Andrade, solemnly nodding as the commandant I shall obey you, just promise you are getting them!  
-Leave it to me Andrade! I said, looking at Dawn next Dawn, find your sister and take Akira then go to the noble s personal bedroom, it is the most secure place I can think at the moment don t leave until I am back ok?  
-Yes! replied the inumimi I will do that right away!  
-Pam! shouted Andrade, calling his personal caretaker order Magdalena call an ambulance, then follow Dawn; when she finishes what she needs to do, take her to my bedroom and don t open the door unless it is me or Montecchio, understood?  
-Yes master! replied the little nekomimi that; following Dawn, went to do what she was ordered to.

I stood up and, leaving both nobles on that place, ran towards the direction L via came; moments later I arrived to a place where there was blood on the ground, I looked at my side and noticed he was leaning on the wall, I neared him and touched his neck and I didn t feel pulsation damnation! I thought I am too late! however, as soon as I took out my fingers I noticed that all his entrails were out of his body, leaving through a big cut on his belly, with a lot of effort I could hold in the will to puke; I pressed the button on my pocket and said:

-Enma, we have a man down and an extremely wounded nekomimi I looked then around this looks like professional work; did you find anything?  
-Not yet Rick, but I am on the top of a tree, probably because they also have someone wounded they are also hiding, and will just move once they will do it without being noticed I believe the had in mind murdering both of them without people noticing and flee without any hurry they didn t count L via was going to survive and actually fight back -I agree, stay with the audio channel open and warn me in case you find them I continued searching the area, finding a really small trail of blood I think I found a trail of blood, I will follow it and see where it takes me.  
-Understood Rick replied Enma I shall cover you.

The trail was small and thin, however it followed the edge of the wall as if the wounded person was leaning on it, as he couldn t walk thanks to those wounds after approximately two minutes I noticed that it began going to the exit direction, changing its mind halfway; as it began going to the opposite direction of it; following the possible path they took with the eyes they would go through a small woods there was on this propriety, where they wouldn t be able to flee through there as it was very high terrain;;; but then we would have on the other side the garage!

-Enma, I think I have a hunch as to where they might be headed I said, looking toward the trees look where I am now, near the main entrance and follow the direction I am looking at, going through some small woods and ending on Andrade s private car parking, check if there any suspect movement.  
-Let me see Rick some moments passed when Enma said there they are Richard, in the middle of the way between woods and the other place you mentioned, I shall head there too, through tree tops.  
-Alright I replied beginning to run at that direction stay as support and only act in case I am in grave danger.

As soon as I left the woods I saw the attackers, almost inside the local where the very potent cars Andrade so much liked were kept stored, one walked normally while the other was jumping on one foot or paw only, seeing the other one seemed soft and twisted; I drew my sword and advanced towards them trying to make as little noise as possible; however when I was around thirty feet (around ten meters) from the bandits I stopped on a stick, both looked at me, the one that was well ordered the other to keep going while he turned around towards me and placed himself in the cat-fu position, charging against me.

I raised my sword over my head and with a descendant movement I attacked my opponent that, using the paw gloves specially designed to fight against us, blocked just hitting it with a slap from left to right, making my blade to tilt right missing him completely, then using his free paw he directed it to my face; I let go one of the hands holding the sword s hilt to block the attack and then, using the inertia I still had from it I turned around my body, making the blow achieve really great strength he won t be able to block the attack, if he dodges it will be by ducking I thought if he does that, I can get him down with a leg sweep

However right after that my movement came to a halt with a thud, I looked at my sword and noticed she had been blocked! It was being held by both of his paws, I small trail of blood began running at the blade of my sword, I knew these gloves wouldn t be able to stand the impact, now he is pain it is my chance! I kicked him in the belly, what made him take two steps back, so I held his paw and using a body movement I threw him to the ground, I placed my knee on his chest and shouted:

-Damn you! Who sent you! I spat on his face tell me why you killed one of my companions and wounded the other?  
-Go to hell you society crap! he spat back, although missed the target come on, kill me! I won t open my mouth even if you torture me!  
-Oh, is that really right? I replied, feeling an unknown evil blooming inside of me, directing my sword to one of his paws what about if we made a test? I think I will cut small pieces from your body, very slowly what do you think?

I believe I might have let my guard down, seeing that as soon as I said that, I saw a quick movement and something brown entered my eyes Damnation! I cursed while I felt earth inside them; I fell to the ground after being pushed, hearing next:

-You insolent! How do you dare attack me like that! he then kicked my head, leaving me dizzy right away for that you shall die!

I heard him getting ready to apply the hit that would slice my neck open, however I heard a low humming and something being pierced twice, a guttural scream coming from the attacker and Enma s voice shouting:

-Give it up right now! I am armed with a repetition crossbow! You were hit on the ear, the next attack will be on the forehead!  
-Never! shouted the bandit, then I heard his steps running far away, followed from more shots coming from Enma s weapon.  
-Rick get ahold of yourself! I will follow them from a distance and I will inform where they are!  
-Ok, you can go! I replied, still without being able to see.

I think I spent around one minute to actually be able to remove all the sand that was thrown at my face, *where are they Enma?* I asked in the place you said they were heading and entering *alright I am heading there*; I ran to the door, everything seemed dark so I turned on the lights, I looked inside just enough to check if I was going to be attacked with a crossbow, what didn t happen, wielding my sword I entered step by step in there, everything was extremely quiet, what was weird taking into account that there was two runaways in here, intrigued I asked:

-Enma, are you sure they are here? It is too quiet I asked continuing to look around.  
-Yes, I am watching carefully every inch around and I didn t notice movement or any kind.  
-I understand where might they - I was interrupted by the sound of car being turned on, a tire screeching, car headlights being turned on, coming straight at my direction oh crap!

I just had time to jump myself out of the way, then they left the building taking down the exit gates, I landed on the top of a car I knew very well hitting my head on its frame, it was a customized convertible Dodge Viper that Andrade had got from his father when he became eighteen years old; I didn t think twice, if I knew the noble he had a spare key under the driver s seat in case he forgot the original ones, I searched for it and bingo, there they were them; I turned on the car and contacted Enma, asking:

-Enma! They are fleeing! Where are you? Tell me so I can get you! while steering the car, taking it to the exit.  
-Just stop right outside de garage she replied when I almost was out.  
-Ok Enma, I am here where are yo - I was going to ask right after I stopped, I was interrupted by the impact at my side, coming from the kitsunemimi falling on the passenger seat.  
-Hi boy, surprised to see me like this? she commented smiling run, otherwise they will flee!  
-Y Yes! I replied astonished, accelerating and screeching the tires while when leaving.

I accelerated through the road that arrived to the back of Andrade's propriety; it was our luck it was a place with irregular path and really narrow, even if they knew the way they needed to go slow, I also noticed their stolen car wasn t one of the most potent ones, giving me a little more advantage over them; so much it didn t take long and we were already near them, however we had a seriously problem at hand, both cars we were using, being it theirs or mines, weren t prepared for a pursuit, meaning we wouldn t have means to stop them and in case they got desperate enough they could try to cause an enormous accident we would, Enma and I, in complete disadvantage in this case that was when I exposed her:

-Enma, we need to stop them somehow I pointed to them in front of us, while driving over one hundred six miles per hour (around 170 Km/h) I cannot call police in a royal event but they probably don t know about that and if we keep the pursuit they will think it will be a matter of time until they are caught and desperate themselves making them taking extreme measures do you have any suggestion? Should we hit them on the rear to make them crash?  
-Hmmm thought Enma for some instants give me the box I gave you at your residence -I don t have it with me Enma! I replied surprised she was thinking in that at this moment.  
-What the hell Rick! Didn t I ask you to leave it inside the car? she asked furiously.  
-But it is in the car! MY car! I replied pointing to myself, avoiding a hole on the road did you forget I stole this one we are driving?  
-Oh! commented Enma, putting her paws on between her breasts it is really fortunate I am a cautious girl and have always a backup plan!  
-What would that be? I asked curious, making a tight corner, screeching my tires because of that.  
-I have three bullets here, as I call them she then showed me something that looked like bolt s heads with a special crossbow I projected myself, I can shoot this at so incredible speeds that there isn t, nowhere in the world, any material capable of blocking this; not considering walls or things of the sort -But Enma, something so small and light will get lost easily!  
-They aren t light Rick, I will explain later though, as I make them myself just trust me, ok?  
-Yes I comprehend, but later I want to understand that! I replied smiling to Enma.

Enma then removed her tiara, pressing it in two places next, making some kind of extremely thin threads leave it, she then put her paw again between her breasts and she took out a crossbow base, she put it together with the tiara and we would have an almost complete weapon, she then placed the threads on the head ornament and pressed a button, that automatically stretched everything to a tension I never saw before, she placed one of the bullets on the place and began taking aim at the car, instants later she pressed the trigger I thought I was going to see the projectile however all I saw was their rear glass destroyed and the front one cracked I had to stop a surprise shout from coming out, I commented then:

-My Saint Meow! What a destructive power! What the hell is that Enma? That was really close! You almost got them! I pointed to the car, seeing then discussing among them, while looking back.  
-That first shot was just to break the glass and serve to me as reference - said Enma, placing the second bullet on the weapon, aiming a little and saying before pressing the trigger now the second one

Then she shot, this time all I was able to saw was the cracked front window of their car be stained in red and moments later the driver inclined and the horny began shouting, it hit the edge of the road and it began capsizing, as soon as I saw that I hit the brakes; I was expecting an explosion at any instant which didn t actually happened seeing the vehicle stopped after a while and didn t give a slight sign it would burst into flames Enma and I left the car after some minutes and went to check if there were any survivors; soon I noticed that the gas tank flew much farther than the car, which was why we didn t have any other consequences soon the kitsunemimi said:

-Both dead, one was human which had the wounded leg probably broke his neck on the impact now the nekomimi I opened his brains, right in the middle of the nape -Well we couldn t get much information, lets search their bodies in hopes of finding any evidence - that was when I felt something warm running at my chest, it also began flowing through my face, with my hand I touched my chin and saw something red -What is up Rick? asked Enma seeing I got silent all of a sudden.  
-Oh crap - that was all I managed to say before everything turned black on me. 


	59. Chapter 66

I woke up in a soft place, I was feeling the same warm and confortable energy that I always felt when Enmie applied her luminous energies on me slowly I recovered my strength and as soon as it was possible to me, I opened my eyes, and there was the usagimimi using her lightly powers on me, I felt paws holding my hands; I looked and at my right was Akira and to my left Kikuri that, upon noticing I recovered conscience shouted:

-Dear! shouted Akira, followed by Kikuri sweetie!  
-Oh! Hello there kitties, it is very good seeing you two beside me! I smiled to both, although for some reason, I was happier for Akira being here than my own girlfriend.  
-Dear! Do you want to make all my hair turn white from worry before I even complete twenty years? said Akira, with tears on her eyes you worry us one time after another!  
-Forgive me Akira-chan but this might become more and more common from now on - I replied fondling her head if you wish I can send you to work on a faraway propriety of mine so you won t have to worry about me -NO WAY! shouted Akira as high as she could, crying a lot I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN IT TO HAPPEN!  
-I It s alright you don t need to cry Akira-chan I replied, fondling her cat ears then forgive this fool owner you have - I then looked at Kikuri it is very good seeing you here Kikuri, how you feeling?  
-How I feel at this moment is not important she replied smiling what is more important is how my sweetie is feeling.  
-Well aside some passing dizziness everything seems fine with me I then looked at Enmie how long have I been out of it?  
-One week Richard replied Enmie, without letting her attention on the energy she was emanating to go lost.  
-My Saint Meow? Was it that so serious Enmie? What happened with me? I replied with visible worry in my voice.  
-Not something that severe Richard replied Enmie, finishing the energy applying the problem is that unfortunately as I had told you, sometimes even my healing powers the one I have most control over fails your shoulder wasn t one hundred percent cured yet you used it too much, add that with the loss of blood plus the small concussion you had on your head you would stay just one, maybe two days out of it but to avoid more problems I left you sleeping with my powers until I knew that in worst hypothesis, to worst would have healed naturally, at least -I understand I replied making a mental math and then looking at Kikuri it is one week later, that means that it is just one more until the birthday party for your sibilings!  
-Yes! replied smiling Kikuri, holding my hand stronger I can t wait to see their faces when the day comes!  
-I also cannot wait! I commented, asking in sequence Enmie, when we shall be sure that Kikuri s treatment worked?  
-Probably - replied Enmie, pondering a little in around a week more or less -I comprehend I ended my line of thinking, without noticing the sudden change of mood from the usagimimi well at least I am better now!  
-But you shall lay low until the party day said Enmie, shaking her paw finger in a no pattern I will just let you visit L via outside that, as Kyou called and informed she left ICU just today; being transferred to a room on the royal hospital and she really wishes to speak with you as soon as you woke up -I understand Enmie I replied, agreeing with her I will do as you think it is best I want to recover myself completely as we will have Kikuri s party to go and I don t want anything bothering me at that time!  
-Oh! replied Enmie, becoming serious again I I think I won t go -Why not Enmie? I asked really surprised at her reaction, pointing Kikuri you shall be the orphanage director we need you to get along even more with her sibilings!  
-S Sweetie I think we shouldn t force E - my girlfriend was saying when she was interrupted by Enmie.  
-It is alright Kikuri she replied with a smile that made me feel uncomfortable I shall go but I shall stay until we sing happy birthday then I need to come back here ok?  
-It is alright like that I agreed, satisfied with how the conversation went Enmie, when I shall be able to go see L via?  
-If you promise not to overdo yourself again, today even she replied pointing to my wounds.  
-I understand Enmie, Akira will go with me and will make sure I won t overdo myself; isn t it right little one? I smiled then to her.  
-YES! she raised her head and looked at me with a face full of tears and now a smile I WILL DO MY BEST!  
-I count on you Akira-chan said Enmie fondling her head then you can go right away if you wish just don t drive a too potent car she then left the room.

Before I departed to the hospital the King called me to check you how I was doing, I updated him with what I knew and promised to call again once this week was over, so we could decide on how to act for the kingdom safety and of the other nobles.

We went then, Akira and I, to the royal hospital where L via was staying; when we entered the room, Kyou was on her corner and looked through the window and looked distant now the noble was laying on her bed, she was reading the last issue of Pretty Kitty and famous ; then looked at me and smiled, which was done the same on my behalf and after routinely measures from my behalf I asked:

-Hello L via, it is really fortunate to see that you are recovering from the problem you went through - sat beside her, Akira positioning herself beside Kyou.  
-That was just pure luck one tenth of second more I wouldn t have escaped she said, with shadows on her eyes it is good to be alive although the wounds have stained me and left in scars that will make me unworthy of you -If you are worried some scars will change my opinion towards you I commented while I took out my own t-shirt, showing the burn scar on my back and the more recent ones on chest and arms I have much bigger ones than your do you like me any less because of that?  
-N Not at all! replied L via blushing immediately now that I think about it what matters is what we feel and not something imperfect like our body right?  
-Exactly, very well said my dear noble I said kissing her forehead, asking in sequence I know you probably might not want to talk about this subject, but I need some information to know how I am going to act next.  
-Alright Richard, you can ask and I shall reply to the best of my abilities - she replied with a face of someone resigned with its own fate.  
-What exactly happened at that day? I asked, I wanted to check if there were any leads I could find from her testimony seeing what you told me was rather quick and also after that we chased after Bernardo s assassins and that attacked you I spent some time unconscious so I don t recall it very clearly.  
-We were talking, Bernardo and I began saying L via, searching her memories we spent quite a bit of time doing it seeing that apparently Bernardo was in severe financial problems, on the verge of bankruptcy actually.  
-Are you serious? I asked completely shocked.  
-Yes, from what I could understand he was backstabbed by his accountant that was when a noise beside me drew my attention at that point I noticed a blade at my neck s side; I just had enough time to move me slightly to end up being slashed on my shoulder - she then pointed to where the wound was that hurt a whole lot, right after I screamed, Bernardo tried moving to help me, but even before he drew his weapon he had a sword exiting through his belly, as he was hit from behind after that I fought with them I just remember then running in your direction and fainting -I comprehend L via for now there were no errors or inconsistencies, but for now that was enough that was what happened then

We spent the day then chitchatting stuff like, for instance, politics, economy, the weather that was going as normally as any talk among two people, until the moment she asked what happened that made me be so much time out of commission I was explaining to her those details from the pursuit; L via was staring intently to a point which I didn t pay much attention seeing she had that habit when she was concentration in something, however as soon as Akira moved herself towards the slaves bathroom, the noble followed her with her staring; I was about to ask why she was doing it when Akira fell down on the slippery floor of there; I immediately ran to her side and asked:

-Are you ok Akira-chan? hugging her in sequence.  
-Y Yes dear it is alright she replied, hugging back.  
-I am astonished - said L via, after I went back to her side leaving Akira free to use the bathroom I never imagined you would be so gentle with a mere personal caretaker not even when I saw Nina falling down like that you went to her side, let alone treat her with so much care -Well Nina was an adult already Akira-chan is nothing more than a gir - I was replying when I stopped midway, remembering she already had her first period I mean a small lady I just think it is not effective to treat her as a regular slave I then took this to my advantage to ask next would you mind telling me why were you staring so intently to her until she fell down?  
-OH! T That was nothing of importance replied L via as a cat caught red handed it is just I don t know I was thinking something when did you buy her?  
-Well - I searched my mind looking for the answer it was august twenty fifth of this year, meaning two thousand twenty why do you ask?  
-August twenty fifth ? I could swear L via went pale, however she put her paw over her shoulder wound, groaning in pain damnation this hurts too much -I understand - I asked then intrigued is there any problem in my buying her at that date?  
-Oh! Of course not! she replied pointing to the wound it is just that when this hurts I get even dizzy! There is no problem at all Richard it is just that I have a relative that has a daughter that looks so much like Akira but she has some addictions for a moment I thought she might have sold or lost her or something I just saw her at September second and them both were still free

We then spent a little more after Akira-chan left the bathroom, promising to visit her again on her residence upon her hospital release we arrived home and I let my personal caretaker free to do whatever she wanted until the party day; needless to say the little one just left my side when she needed to use the bathroom, Enmie using her luminous applications closing the last of the wounds and leaving me good as new and finally the week arrived to its end; the so dreamed day that all from the Ishikawa house celebrated birthday that would be an unforgettable day in more ways than one 


	60. Chapter 67 68

There was still two hours until the beginning of the party, that was when I remembered about Leandro s diary, I ran to my bedroom and found out the video would still be unavailable for more five hours until the next part of the video was available; I resigned myself to the fact the I would only be able to watch it when I came back from the party I then went and checked Akira, which was already ready and pretty one her new white dress, with the same black collar and a tiara of the same color of her clothing; we went down to the living room and were there already waiting for us Momiji, Saori with a nice yellow dress when I placed my eyes on Kikuri I felt a warm feeling inside me as she was dressing the same dress she was using on the day she got the invite from Leandro

We then headed to her siblings house together with them, seeing they were taken out of there for so that the party preparations could be made as surprise to them we arrived around six o clock in the afternoon and after some adjustments in what was left , everything was ready so that the most magical moment of those little ones could start, a commemoration that they never had before, however thanks to the love of Kikuri for me and them that was possible I felt weirdly nostalgic I couldn t understand why though

The festivities then began; girls on Hello Kitty s side and boys on the Power Ranger s one of course everything very well served of soft drinks and snacks for the little ones, alcoholic beverages and snacks for the neighboring; we danced to the sound of the series present on the party even Kikuri, not so sensible managed to give me her paws and dance together, even her being still on her wheelchair being along her siblings and therefore my siblings-in-law ; having fun as I was made me feel among family something I never had experienced before that was a touching experience and changed me completely unfortunately to worse again

When the party ended, Momiji and Saori were the ones chosen to be responsible for the party gear withdraw on the next day, for that they were allowed to sleep on their old house they had a tired but extremely happy look upon them I took Akira and Kikuri and we headed back home it was ten to midnight when we arrived my personal caretaker was almost sleeping standing I ordered to go ahead and sleep, seeing I still wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend as soon as we were alone, I asked:

-It still is your birthday kitty - I positioned myself in front of her do you have any wish I can make come true at this moment? It can be anything don t hesitate if it is in my reach I shall do it -Anything at all? replied Kikuri, with a small smile on her face promise me won t neither get offended nor mad at me? Even if it is something really selfish?  
-I swear to Nina s soul that if I become -You know sweetie - she then began, looking at the ground when I asked Akira-chan that day in which she fled she said she went to a very special place that you had shown her before just the little one, you and one more person knew about I wanted to get to know that place would you take me?  
-O Of course, I will take you! I replied, partially regretting making that promise, but fulfilling my word to her.

I admit that I was a little angered for needing to show her that corner of my world it was a selected place where just those very important to me should know and get to know however Yumi wasn t even that important and even though she knew about it Kikuri was already at her level so why not? Instead of getting my nerves overexcited on doing this, I decided it was better to enjoy, the weather was great and the full moon proportioned so much illumination that it would be possible to seeing almost everything

Slowly I was pushing her wheelchair, passing though the small stone road that I ordered to be built here that would take me to where the local was the wind was already much colder at this time of the year, seeing that was sometime already since fall began the grass was already becoming yellowish on some spots, some late blooming flowers that were still resisting were already withering, I took a little longer than usual, as I wished she could look everything she was silent, but observed every detail as she moved her head around in all directions, as a kid that does not know where to look at first.

After twenty minutes we arrived at the place, Kikuri took her paws to her mouth and became astonished with the scenery, she would make a sound; I placed myself beside her and waited until she came back from being mesmerized; as soon as this happened she looked at me and asked:

-So this is the place sweetie? she smiled at me, on the verge of crying I am so happy being able to come here in this day -Yes - I replied, noticing something weird in her what is the matter kitty? Are you well, or maybe you are tired? Do you wish to come back?  
-No I am alright - she cleaned with her paw a tear that rolled down her face I am just very emotive from being able to be here I think this was the only thing that was left to participate in everything that had to do with you -I understand kitty I said while I hugged her I understand completely is there something I can do for you?  
-Are you tired or wishing to go sleep? asked me Kikuri with sincere concern on her voice.  
-No kitty why? I fondled her face.  
-It is just that if it was possible and not asking too much from you - pleaded Kikuri, while looking into my eyes I wanted to talk for a while with you here, where we won t get interrupted just me and you I wished this night to be only for us would it be too much selfishness on my behalf?  
-Not at all kitty! I replied, because even if she wasn t born on this date, her birthday was commemorated today, that is why nothing would be fairer than giving her this present I am even too electric today I wouldn t be able to sleep today even if I tried.  
-Right - pondered Kikuri for a bit before shooting it next can we have frank talk then? Completely honest? Even if your replies get to the point of offending me? I wanted to know the sweetie that I know is buried deep inside you -But why do you ask that fro - I began replying.  
-Please! Can we or not? I It is very important to me asked Kikuri again, interrupting my previous reply.  
-Yes we can have this talk you so much want I just beg for forgiveness in case I say something that might hurt you I replied warning her, as I knew it was a matter of time until she asked if I loved her ask me whatever you wish.  
-Alright! said Kikuri energetically, thinking for some instants sweetie is there something in your life that, given the chance, you would change at any cost?  
-S Something? that question actually caught me completely off-guard, I was thinking she would want to know my feelings well I know this makes you very sad but if I could change something I would make my mom either abort me or not make me at all even because some months later she wouldn t be able to get pregnant again because of some uterus illness complications -Sweetie is your life so bad to the point of not wishing to live it? asked a sad Kikuri there is just so many people that would kill without any hesitation just to be in your place -I believe - I replied, presenting my theory that those same people might just see the power and money little do they know what when you have both since you are little, it loses its meaning a hole on your soul opens and it reclaims another thing like something is missing especially when you don t get that even from your family as in my case, seeing they never bothered to do it everything loses it s meaning to be without will to live and you kitty? Is there anything you would want changed if you could?  
-In my case - pondered for some moments Kikuri, replying next I believe that no -Wouldn t you change anything? I asked again, thinking the answer was a little weird even not becoming a slave?  
-Not even that sweetie replied Kikuri, shaking her head as I probably wouldn t ever enter your life if I didn t even if I was observing from afar I would never be here in a moment like these -I comprehend kitty I commented, thinking how deep her love must be, considering the fact that she preferred being a slave and stay close to me than being free and away.  
-Sweetie - began saying Kikuri, putting her paws together and placing them over her knee, always looking down you said that the power since you are young loses its meaning in case there is no love just for me to know do you love or loved someone in your life?  
-Yes about loving someone I loved finally the question that I was aware that would be made, I tried to answer it as gently as I could just being loved by one of them Nina was the one in which I was loved back a grandmotherly love and Yumi this one was just dream an illusion as she grew together with me since she was five years old I thought that she would love me as I did her very bad mistake on my behalf and you kitty did you love someone? stupid question I knew it, but for some reason I needed to make it.  
-Yes - replied Kikuri with a lot of sorrow on her voice just one person named Montecchio Richard with all my heart and soul forever and ever - she dried a small and stubborn tear that descended down her face and then continued did you have a big deception on your life?  
-I had - I replied, completely sure that when I asked the same to her, I would be her deception Yumi the way she behaved before me acting like a complete bitch hurting me completely specially because she was low and sarcastic about subjects that she shouldn t ever had and you I asked preparing myself for the answer do you have anything that you were disappointed in life?  
-Yes and a lot actually she replied, with more tears rolling down her face this time and even if I said that I wouldn t change anything becoming a slave was my biggest deception -W What? I asked astonished, that wasn t by far the reply I was expecting from her is that your biggest deception kitty? Mind if I asked why?  
-Because - she then began crying hard, replying between sobbing as when I was a free woman I still had my dignity even being poor I could be a worthy woman now as slave what can I offer you? Not even my body is worth all that!  
-What are you saying kitty? I asked completely shocked, even after hurting her like I did, that was her disillusion? but that has no importance whatsoever! Being a slave to me makes no difference at all! What matters most is inner morale and character, together with honor to be someone worthy of a relationship your social status don t influence at all in how I feel for you I like you as you are - I then kneed in front of her and took her paws on my hands.  
-Sweetie - said Kikuri, looking inside my eyes with hers filled with tears can I ask a very direct question? Will you still be honest with me?  
-Of course kitty - I replied kissing her paws you can ask.  
-If if - she tried speaking, however it seemed that something inside her throat would make the question stay stuck, after some tries she managed to if you don t love me why do you keep the relationship going with me? Was I one substitute to Yumi? resuming then to weep quietly.  
-Well kitty - I began replying, trying to understand why she hadn t asked me directly yet if I loved her one thing I assure you you didn t replace Yumi yes I checked before accepting your declaration if she wanted to be with me or not hence why I asked some time to reply to you I didn t think it was right to accept it with doubts in my heart upon realizing I wouldn t have a chance with her I let you in my life -B But - she then looked at me with pleading eyes and asked then why me a slave and not one of the several girls and women that I saw confessing to you and that you turned down?:  
-That s because kitty - I thought on how I would explain it to her since something really bad happened to me when I was just a child so bad I can t even remember well what was whenever someone got closer to me trying to be more than a simple acquaintance I felt extremely uncomfortable with that, instinctively pushed myself away from them there were very few exceptions to this bothering sensation -R Really sweetie? asked Kikuri, with big and curious eyes - who would be them?  
-They were just a few I replied showing my hands and fingers my friend Leandro, Yumi, Nina, L via in some aspects, Akira and - I pointed to her chest you kitty as you were the first one to confess to me and it didn t make me feel that bad sensation remember? That day back on Enmie s place as soon as you said you loved me normally I would feel bothered and gently decline your love confession towards me what made me think that maybe not loving you now I would learn in the future seeing I like you Nina told herself to me that love comes much time later than passion with the time that is why I am with you because I sincerely wish for one day have a shining, illuminated, good and beautiful life history together you and me -Sweetie sweetie oh my Saint Meow sweetie - tried talking Kikuri, to no avail.

At that moment I decided I didn t wish to let her suffer any longer, I would make her happy no matter what it cost me; I quickly advanced forward and kissed her, she was a little scared at first however right after the first few moments of surprise she began kissing back, she had a sweet breath, probably from all the sweets she ate that the party, her saliva had the power to make my inhibition disappear; I felt that both her tongue as well as mine tried to invade each other s mouth, I felt her arms enveloping my neck and her paw gently fondling my nape, all her aroma made all my senses work I directed my hand towards her chest and began lightly groping it they were so soft and fluffy the moan that came from her mouth made me wish for more but in that cold we were standing into wouldn t be a good idea that was why I stopped the kiss and asked:

-Kitty is there anything else you wanted to talk about? I made my index finger tip stay circling around her breast I ask because if you don t have I think I can give to you another birthday present - I smiled sweetly to her.  
-N No sweetie replied a still breathless Kikuri, blushing deeply I would love to come back now! I would love receive that present! I felt a little bit of sadness on her voice, but I didn t pay much heed to it.

We then began coming through the return path, it was colder by the minute; I looked at the clock and it was half past one! it was so late! I thought incredible how I still don t feel tired! This is very good seeing I want to give my very best to her when we were on the middle of the way, approximately on the flattest part of the terrain, I noticed Kikuri s paws moving somewhat alike as if they were twitching, almost unnoticeable in the beginning, however the became a little stronger, intrigued I asked to her:

-Kitty, your paws are trembling I pointed to them are you cold? Are you feeling pain somewhere?  
-Oh! exclaimed Kikuri upon seeing her own paws doing it don t worry about that it is normal sweetie -I understand then I replied, then resuming the way back.  
-Sweetie - Kikuri then looked up and faced me before, can you fulfill one last wish of mine?  
-Of course! I replied smiling, fondling her cat ears in what can I help you kitty of mine?  
-Stop the wheelchair and lock its wheels.  
-W Why kitty? I asked without comprehending.  
-Just do that and go to that big tree over there she then pointed to the biggest tree that was near the way and wait for me there; I just ask you to do it I ask you to trust me ok?  
-Alright, I trust you kitty I headed then to the place she told me to go, it was around one hundred fifty feet (around fifty meters) from where we were.  
-Now she said from afar, however still audibly you will be my objective my finish line or how the sports commentators would say, you are my Goal ; promise me that even if I fall even if something happens you are not leaving an inch from where you are you have no idea how important that is to me promise under your noble name to do that for me?  
-I, Montecchio Richard I swore then, for Kikuri, placing my right hand over my heart in the name of my sacred family that I shall not move from this place, no matter what happens, until you tell me I am allowed to once again!  
-Very good sweetie now watch me and feel pride of your girlfriend!

The scene that began happening then was of a beauty unavailable to words, as Kikuri placed both of her paws on the sides of the wheelchair and, making extreme effort, managed to raise her body enough to place all her weight on her leg s paws; right after that happened her face contorted in a mixture of pain and overcoming oneself, she looked at me and, letting go of where she was holding onto, gave the first step towards me, tears began rolling down my cheeks, Kikuri was walking! I couldn t believe it! Right after she took another step, she lost her balance however and fell forward on her knees, but managing to stop the fall placing her arm paws on the ground I took a step forwards and even without looking at me she stopped me instantly:

-Remember what you swore on doing you are my finish line cheer for me to arrive at it

I took a step back ashamed, Kikuri managed to stand again and began a slow and sacrificing march towards me, she had slow and suffering steps, but at every conquer at every inch less between us you could notice she was more serene, complete and fulfilled the paws twitching kept going even stronger than before, but I attributed it to the effort she was making, soon after she asked me:

-Sweetie I walked over half of the course, didn t i? she asked giving one more step.  
-Yes you did my dearest kitty I stretched my arms in front of me and I began clapping to her and saying, along with hand signals of come here come kitty, come to me come to the finish line!  
-Sweetie can I cross the finish line? she asked with a faltering voice.  
-Of course you can! I cheered her even more I am here with arm open wide waiting for you!  
-C Can I r really? asked me a even more faltering Kikuri, taking another step finally I could cross the finish line? After all I went through?  
-W What do you mean? asked a little more confused with her questioning.  
-A After suffering so much - continued Kikuri, with a sad smile on her face being a orphan then a poor childhood but a happy one with all my siblings to become older be saved by the person I loved for my whole life being arrested and made slave for an injustice wind up on the house of the person that stole my heart for a coincidence manage to become his girlfriend - she then took another step and in the peak of my happiness to become one with him having accomplished everything I always dreamed in my life is it alright... to get to my objective the goal ?  
-Kitty where do you want too get with thi - that was when, after a violent shiver and knot on my stomach I realized don t tell me you were feeling great pain until this very moment?  
-Sorry sweetie I didn t had any intention of hiding I just wanted to enjoy every second with you without you worrying about me the Enmie s power must be on the verge of fini - she hadn t got enough time to finish, seeing her face contorted again in pain, she shook like tree branches on a storm and howled in sequence !  
-KITTY! I shouted and almost ran towards her.  
-DON T YOU DARE MONTECCHIO RICHARD! shouted also Kikuri, still shaking and visibly in pain, however still standing and taking another step I WILL ARRIVE THERE TO YOU, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!  
-But kitty! Don t overdo yourself! I said while tears began racing across my cheeks if we call Enmie we might have a -No sweetie it won t do any good I already knew it would be like this - she replied taking another step, now just a few feet from me let me just cross the finish line in your arms -But kitty! Now that you know what I feel you cannot - I began crying harder.  
-I am almost arriving sweetie I am almost arriving - she then took her semi-last step, trembling almost uncontrollably from the pain, smiling look at my sweetie for you I am crossing the line I will arrive to you if this was a marathon we would hear the sports commentator say -Don t kitty don t do this to me - I begged while Kikuri took her last step, throwing herself on my arms, looking then to my wet eyes and saying.  
- Goal! losing then all her strength and almost falling to the ground.

At that exact instant I help Kikuri, kneeing and holding her head and body in my arms, the unstoppable tears washed my face without me being able to comprehend what was going on in me I already lost people in my life and not even Nina let me so touched as this small, sweet, brave, with an iron will and beautiful nekomimi we looked at each other s eyes for an instant and then I said:

-Kitty, forgive me -Why? I d don t have anything that I need to forgive - she replied, still smiling.  
-Because it was my fault that I got you mixed up with all this - I replied, kissing her forehead.  
-It doesn t matter thanks to this I could see and get to know better my sweetie - she then looked deep into my eyes, asking next what matters to me is that even not loving me the time you have been with me I just bothered you or I manage to make you happy as much as it was p possible she than began fighting to breath.  
-Of course you did! I replied, nodding I told you were one of the few that didn t make me uncomfortable I even lost my virginity with you! You make me really happy kitty and you are going to overcome this -T that is great she smiled again can I ask one l last selfish thing for m me?  
-Of course you can my sun shine! I swear to Saint Meow I began panicking at that moment with my stomach upsetting.  
-W W Would you please smile for me? I would l like that - she then coughed fiercely, it was noticeable she had trouble talking the last thing I will t take from my sweetie were to be his p pretty s s smile.  
-Your wish is an order pretty kitty of mine - I smiled, although I wasn t able to make my tears stop flowing.  
-S So beautiful M Monte cchio Ric hard - said Kikuri, making an ungodly effort, putting her paw on my cheek I I w was s s so ha ppy w with y y yo u - she then smiled the most beautiful I would see on her face t t t tha nk y ou slowly her pretty blue eyes closed, her paw fell to the ground and right after she gave out her last breath.  
-Kikuri? called her name.  
-Kikuri? I called her name again, without receiving a reply.  
-Kikuri ? I called once more, smiling, shaking her slowly and saying kitty don t do this please answer me please your sweetie is calling you -Kikuri! I called her for the last time and a bit louder, gently hugging her next.  
-! I shouted, just receiving the echo as reply.

I cannot precise how much time I spent hugging her, actually I had not much of a notion about what was going on inside of me, just an indescribable pain hurt my heart, I took her in my arms and I walked towards my house, taking extreme care with her as if I carried a sleeping child; I entered and went directly at to the nursery, where I gently placed her body in the same bed I laid myself a on the previous day, I let her in a way that when the rigor mortis arrived, it would be easy to deal with her.

Then I think my inexperienced mind in dealing with emotions short-circuited, as I just began running around the mansion, hunting Enmie down, cursing cuss words like Enmie you whore or You stinking bitch, appear wherever you are! I then looked for her wherever I remembered she could be in my mind as a rabid dog in search of someone or something to bite; when I arrived at the backyard I heard sobbing and a low crying I found the slut! and then raced to where the sounds came from, upon turning around one of the corners of my home, all my rage disappeared instantly considering what I saw in the bandstand where we would have tea who was that child sat on one of the chairs and that didn t look older than six years old? 


	61. Chapter 69

The kid didn t seem more than six years old, she was using a pink shirt and a small celestial blue skirt, she with her arms over the table, resting over it and heard placed on top of her white furred paws; my first reaction what the hell is that was when something caught my attention white paws? I looked at her hair and it was very light blonde, she had rabbit ears with fur the same color of her paws? This is not possible would her be Enmie s daughter? I did then some mental math, if that child had between five to six years, Enmie would be at least ten when she had her, which was improbable even if she had less the usagimimi would have at most eleven to twelve, what would make this possibility scary; I decided that staying here pondering would serve of nothing, so I neared her with the intention of solving the mystery, that was when I heard her saying:

-Daddy Mommy sooory it wasn t my fault - she kept sobbing and crying I tried but it happened again I failed it happened again

Daddy? Mommy? Was that girl little girl lost here? I thought I need to help her! This is my propriety poor thing I will see if I can do anything ; weird how a complete unknown and lost girl made almost instantly, all my anger and pain to disappear I sat on the chair exactly in front of the small usagimimi girl and waited a little; after some minutes there no signal that neither hers crying would stop nor she would notice me, that is why I said:

-Hey, little one, what is the matter? I lightly touched then her shoulder.  
-Richard? replied the little girl .

As soon she called my name she also looked at me, however when her eyes were coming toward mine s, the girl turned herself into Enmie! My astonishment added with the freaking out was so great that it made me fall on my back, along with the chair; surprised the usagimimi screamed Richard! and came towards me kneeing on my side, saying:

-What happened Richard? Saw a ghost or something like that? she then offered her paw to help me stand up.  
-It isn t anything like that Enmie! I replied, without understanding anything at all.  
-That what is the motive of this reaction? she asked as soon as I was up.  
-That is what I ask! I replied pointing to where the child was who was that blonde kid that was sitting there?  
-Which kid? asked Enmie, confused where was her?  
-There! I pointed to the same place Enmie was, explaining to Enmie what the little girl was doing; as soon as I finished my report, I was soundly slapped on my face.  
-What was that for Enmie! I exclaimed after taking my hand to my face why the hell did you do that?  
-And you even ask? exclaimed Enmie with tears again falling down her eyes and with an enraged look I thought you were a different, pure and with high morale noble! But you are as low as the others! How could you!  
-What do you mean Enmie? I cannot comprehend the motive for so much aggressiveness! I replied completely lost.  
-Hypocrite! she replied slapping the other side of my face and still you step over my suffering I never imagined you were capable of something so low! How could you ask that after toying and joking about my past and painful memories?  
-Curse you Enmie! I shouted, now somewhat angered how can I mock and play with your past if you never told me about it!  
-What do you mean I have never tol - was screaming Enmie when she paled, immediately she placed her paws over her mouth, slowly sitting on the chair looking with even more tears on her eyes, she then began breaking down really painfully.  
-Enmie I began saying, pulling a chair and sitting beside her I bet that since you were alone you always had to suffer in solitude, isn t it right? Come I offered them my arms in a sign of friendly embrace and shoulder release all that suffering, grudge and grief accumulated inside of you.

I don t know what happened at that moment, just that Enmie looked at my face, as if to certify that I wasn t playing or trying to fool her; after some seconds of hesitation she placed her head on my shoulders, hugging me next and allowing the torrent of tears that were filling her inside; I felt like if everything she went through all alone all these years would leave together with each tear that was leaving her eyes; I understood how she felt as, even having a lot of people around me, I always felt lonely I don t know how much time she spent crying, it could have been minutes or hours; I just know that at some point she calmed down, gently leaving my arms, commenting next:

-You are different Richard this is the first time I trust someone enough to cry in their shoulder you have the gift to calm and make people trust you don t ever lose that ok?  
-Of course! I replied while nodding but I am still intrigued with that little girl I saw who was her Enmie?  
-Are you completely sure you want to know this? she asked with an inquisitive face.  
-I would love to know Enmie I said looking deep into her eyes you don t have to say if you don t want to though.  
-Pondering a bit - Enmie prepared herself to explain you said that you saw her on the place I was, crying and saying Daddy, mommy sorry correct? The clothing description and what was happening make me believe you saw myself eleven years ago.  
-WHAT? I asked astonished what do you mean I saw you eleven years ago?  
-Well - pondered Enmie, making a one sign with her paw you can see the energy that emanates out of my paw along with that is expected that you might have also remote vision capacity when you can watch pieces of someone s life -I understand - I replied, forgetting completely what happened around half hour ago but what would that have anything to do with that girl, that meaning you, right at this exact moment?  
-This might have happened because of a small coincidence - she replied lowering her ears and looking to the ground as in both cases my power has failed, causing me a enormous pain -Oh that - I got momentarily depressed, upon remembering Kikuri, returning my focus, however, to Enmie what has happened, if you don t mind me asking?  
-It is a long story, do you wish to hear it? asked me Enmie.  
-Sure! Feel free to I replied getting myself confortable to listen, seeing as I still wasn t feeling tired and I wished to take Kikuri s loss out of my mind.  
-Alright then, all this happened whe - I was hearing the first words, however Enmie s voice began disappearing, everything blurred around me and for some instants I believed I was going to faint again.

However that didn t happen, as soon as I was aware of myself again, I was in an unknown road, that seemed like those ones that lead to little farms in small cities a girl exactly alike the one I saw in Enmie s place was walking happily along the way; she was singing until a moment she saw a dog that was laying on the edge of the path, she looked curiously to it and, she squatted and said:

-Oh, doggy hurt yes? as I was curious, i got near her.

The girl than placed her paws over the dog and the famous rays of white light began emanating from her, but they were completely different this ones were pure, perfectly white as clouds, strong and concentrated so much were they all powerful that the little girl that were around five years old healed the dog s leg in matters of seconds my jaw dropped to the floor, the puppy then moved the paw and noticed it was normal, it stood up and walked around a bit as if to test the treatment, it then barked and wagged its tail licking the girl s paw, leaving next; a gentlemen that looked a little old appeared beside the girl and said:

-Enmie, I already told you that you are not supposed to use your powers in public and in animals! he looked at the small usagimimi with a slight disapproval you just used your last charge you had left for today and in case something urgent happens, you won t be able to!  
-But it is late already! I don t need to use it anymore uncle Estevan! replied little Enmie.  
-You decide it it is you that decide - disappearing nexst.

The girl then continued her way home, arriving there a big usagimimi woman with black hjair and white fur hugged and lifted Enmie on her arms; moments later a human man, in its thirties and so, blonde hair and blue eyes entered the place through the main gate, the little one shouted DADDY! being hugged by him in sequence; what was weird was that a complete stranger was standing on their front yard and they didn t seem to even notice me, they entered their home I outside I stayed, suddenly it came to my head What am I doing here? How did I get here? How will I leave? It looks like no one even notices me I was pondering about those matters when I heard a voice telling me:

-It is not everyone that can see you.  
-Who are you ? I turned around to the voice s direction, noticing that old man that appeared to Enmie oh, it is you Es Es -Estevan, pleasured to meet you he replied for me, offering his hand in sequence, which I shook it is rare seeing someone getting this far without her being able to expel them would you please be cordial and gentle to tell me how you got past all her mental defenses?  
-Hers whom? Mental defenses? I replied frowning, seeing as I was confused forgive me but I cannot understand what you are asking me -Enmie s of course! Are you saying that you reached hers most painful, important, touching and well kept memory said Estevan, using his hands to show around without doing anything? Don t take me wrong, I know you must be really powerful to have arrived here but I am curious how did you pull that one out? How did you arrive here?  
-I already told you I don t know! I replied, intimidated at a certain extent it has not even been half an hour I lost someone a admired a lot I admit that I was searching for Enmie to get back on her of my sadness but I ended up seeing that girl in her instead I pointed to where the little girl was that was when I, after some misunderstanding, she noticed I didn t wish her any harm I asked her to tell me the little girl s history as soon as she started, I winded up here!  
-Hmmmm - frowned Estevan, looking at me intently, after some moments he said I actually don t see the lying aura around your spirit you must be really especial to earn Enmie s trust because after that she never trusted anyone else and I say more I do not feel her power here as well it means that you came with your own means -Tell me I ordered, however thinking quickly I changed tone please what is the pain that the little one bears on her heart to cry with that much sadness?  
-I could possibly tell you - he replied, pointing then to the door where little Enmie had entered but why don t you see for yourself?

Some days passed as just instants on that bucolic place Enmie's father arrived seemingly depressed at home, right after a light rain making everything around wet; as soon as she noticed him the little one ran and threw herself on his arms; after a quick exchange of smiles, the usagimimi asked point blank:

-Daddy, where is my present? then looked around.  
-Forgive your daddy - he replied with a very sad aura around him but daddy didn t find the plush doll you asked me for -DADDY! shouted Enmie, beginning to sob you promised me!  
-Forgive your daddy, Enmie-chan - he asked fondling her head, although the little one was already crying.  
-NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! - she shouted, cried and struggled, acting as the typical spoiled kid DADDY PROMISSED ME! I WANT! WANT WANT WANT WANT!  
-Dear commented the woman that seemed like Enmie's mom, trying to lessen the husband s problem I heard a commercial that a store on the neighboring city has that toy still in stock, what do you think of going there?  
-Hmmmm - the man looked up, pondered for an instant and said alright, I think it is possible, I will go there and come back as soon as possible!  
-NO! shouted Enmie I will go, if not daddy no bring present!  
-But Enmie-chan - began replying the old man.  
-It is ok darling, I will go together so I can control the little one here she replied while fondling Enmie s head.

They entered home and began getting ready, minutes later they left and for my complete surprise, Enmie was dressing exactly the same clothes; pink shirt with a small blue skirt that I saw her using at my home that night! It isn t possible! What does this means? I thought while I saw them entering the car, as soon as I turned around to ask Estevan what was going on, he just told me:

-Enter in the car and go with them he looked at me with pleading eyes save her Montecchio Richard, I beg you in the name of Saint Meow. 


	62. Chapter 70

-Save her? I asked, confused in a way what do you mean?  
-Just go Richard pointed then Estevan you shall understand when this all finishes.

Enmie s parents fastened her back seatbelt, then theirs and lastly headed towards the other city, with the objective of buying the toy the usagimimi so wanted; all happened without anything worth of notice during the trip to the store, they bought a teddy bear that was almost the same size as myself as soon as they left the place a strong wind began blowing, preannouncing that a big storm was on its way, black clouds were hovering above us; quickly we went back to the car, taking the same way back home, all happened in part of an old and not very well maintained road; the car hit a hole, and with the shaking that followed made the little one beside me splash juice all around the car, including her parents, that said right in sequence:

-Hey Enmie-chan, what out! said the mom, unfastening her seatbelt and preparing a dry cloth to clean everything sprayed with Enmie s juice.  
-Yes sweetie, you have got to be careful said the dad, turning around and petting Enmie s head, also unfastening his seatbelt.

At that exact moment, a car s horn was heard and all present looked forward; a car was coming in the opposite direction, Enmie s and her mom s reaction was to shout while the dad tried to dodge somehow, which didn t work, seeing that even avoiding a frontal collision with the other vehicle, we ended up getting out of the road; we might have capsized, I cannot really be sure because as soon as we hit something everything went black and, in the next moment I was standing beside a tree.

Completely confused and without understanding anything, I looked around and in that exact instant I could notice what happened; Enmie s parents were thrown outside the care, beside the road, I ran towards her father and kneed to check how he was doing upon closer examination I noticed he was already dead as his head cracked open like a walnut, her mom was a little further ahead, near the car, she had some deep cuts but was still breathing; when I tried touching her to make a more detailed checkup I noticed my hands buried inside her body! Needless to say that freaked me out, so that was when Estevan explained:

-That is one of the biggest drawbacks from remote vision he pointed to everything around us you are only able to watch everything as a mere spectator, that is not able to interact with what is happening in here.  
-But that is terrible! I replied without paying much attention to what he was saying how can I save her if I can t do anything?  
-Maybe now - replied Estevan with a serious face but now from where you came from -But how am I - I was going to ask when he disappeared again.

Then the woman woke up, she murmured things like: E Enmie where are you? trying even to move next, failing miserable as she had both arms broken in such a way it was visible in one case and exposed on the two spots available; thunder began crossing the skies, remembering that the storm was just a couple of minutes away, worried I looked around and noticed the car in complete state of destruction, I ran in its direction and looked around, without any sign of Enmie. Where would her be? I smelled the scent of gasoline, what made me take a peek around and notice the gas leaking damnation, that couldn t be worse! I thought; I began searching for her frenetically, finding her when I looking inside the wreck, apparently unconscious.

it is just a matter of time before this explodes! Enmie wake up! I tried desperately to shake her as so she would wake up, of course it was useless seeing I went through her a couple of times; moments later she regained consciousness, looked around and saw herself in the middle of the wrecked car, also heard her mom calling her and tried to move without much success, as she was still stuck with the seatbelt; my eyes went from her figure, to the slowly leaking gasoline that marched towards some nasty sparks that were coming out from the car s battery, it was just a matter of some moments for both of them to meet themselves; I was on the verge of panicking when Enmie suddenly set herself free, then crawled between the cold twisted steel, exiting the car next.

Upon seeing her mom she ran towards her, in the middle of the way the car exploded, throwing much father then she intended to go, I left the middle of the flames and went to check her state; she had fallen face down, her back had been completely burned, to the point of obliterating the small shirt and skirt she was using, leaving only her panties untouched, also part of her hair and fur from her ears had been incinerated as well; even being visibly in a lot of pain, she stood up and walked very suffering steps towards her mother, soon she was beside her and, touching her shoulder, asked:

-Mommy how ouch are you? she then looked at her eyes.  
-E Enmie-chan - replied her mom, looking back at her s seek h help -But mommy! replied Enmie with tears on her eyes I can use -Just go! said her mom, cutting what she was saying short.

Enmie then stood and then began walking towards the road, the first thick drops of rain began falling down and be heard, pained moans escaped from the little one s mouth every time she was hit on her back; after some moments she was already where she planned to, from afar it was possible to notice a car coming in our direction; the usagimimi placed herself in the middle of the road and was waving at them, when the vehicle neared us it stopped; when I stopped to observe better that automobile a shiver went down my spine, that family crest on its side was from the Oliveira family! When she placed herself before the side window, she heard someone saying:

-Who are you and what do you wish? asked a young nekomimi that, judging from her fur color and unmistakably red hair, could only be L via eleven years younger!  
-M my name is M Misumi Enmie! she replied, a little scared from L via s arrogant look, pointing to where her parents were on the ground help me! We have accident! Mommy and Daddy are really bad!  
-An accident? asked L via opening the door and leaving the car, opening her umbrella next let s see what we have got here.  
-Quick, please! hurried her up Enmie, running in front of the noble, the rain getting heavier by the minute.

L via then neared Enmie s father and noticed he was actually already dead, then she went to examine the usagimimi s mom and, when she begged for help it was at that time she noticed with what she was dealing at that moment; saying next:

-Usagimimis? she exclaimed making a nausea face, looking towards Enmie and noticing she was also one I examined the human because the person I love most is of that specie, very much against my will thought then she pointed to both usagimimis but you both are abominations that my incompetent ancestors should have eliminated! Consider yourself lucky the laws protect everyone of any race! My Saint Meow I will leave this place stained with dirt!

L via then walked back to her car, when she was almost opening the door Enmie despaired and, running towards the noble, shouted Please SAVE MY MOMMY! one of her workers shouted L via-sama, what out! the nekomimi just flexed her legs preparing herself to attack, No L via! I thought don t do that with that poor girl! ; it was useless thought, in the next instant she jumped even when she had her back to the little usagimimi, she turned around midair, hitting with her right leg s paw the child full force in the middle of her chest, throwing her several feet away, rolling and stopping beside her mother.

-Hunf spat then on the floor while looking to the paw that kicked Enmie damnation! I dirtied my pretty little paw with that scum! Now I shall be late for my visit to Richard! GRRRR James! Take me home again! I need to take a shower at all costs! Even if I arrive late I cannot soil my Richard s home!

She then entered her vehicle and left the premises quickly with the car disappearing in the distance; my attention was quickly directed to both usagimimis again, the little one was painfully moaning and crying at the same time, her mom gathered all her strength she could muster and called her:

-E Enmie-chan c come here please - she then looked towards the girl.  
-What is it mommy? she then kneed beside her, already preparing herself to use her healing powers how can I help you?  
-N No Enmie don t use your power now - and making an ungodly effort took her own paw to Enmie s one and without her noticing, began using her own power you need first you burns can be lethal -Alright mommy I understand she was going to use the power on herself, but stopped and asked but mommy if I use it in me now my charges for today are over!  
-D Don t worry about it little one - replied with some difficulty the mom today I am sure that if you really want you can used the power o one more time -Are you sure mommy? asked Enmie with a somewhat dubious look can I really use the power today if I cure myself?  
-Y Yes dear - the mom replied with even more difficulty, it was visible that death was haunting her even closer it is just that mommy would do that for you you have internal hemorrhage you won t endure using the power in this state cure yourself and I am sure that you will use it on me next -Alright the mommy - replied Enmie smiling, then placing one of her paws on her forehead and the other on the back I trust you mommy!

Right afterwards Enmie s extremely potent healing rays began going through her body, I positioned myself behind her and saw all wounds being healed, of course there would be a huge scar, but if I knew a little about burns they could even kill such a young kid; after some moments the rain turned into a worse downpour, lightning would hit every ten to twenty seconds while smoke was leaving from the usagimimi s back, she deeply breathed a couple of times and said in loud voice, almost unheard to me, seeing the noise of the storm was almost deafening at that moment:

-Mommy was right! she then looked to her I was injured bad! If I did not heal and stayed like this I could go to where uncle Estevan is! Now it is mommy tu

At that exact moment she understood the seriousness of the situation, her mom had blank eyes and even when Enmie poked her, she didn t react; the usagimimi freaked and began shacking her while shouting MOMMY! MOMMY! tears you mix with the rain s water that was running down her face; after the first panic moments were behind she placed her paws on the mom s direction and summoned all strength she had at that moment, at the first moments she actually managed to emit some of those rays, however they now were very much alike like the ones nowadays, they weren t even by far as powerful or potent as they were moments ago, after a couple of seconds they disappeared, Estevan reappeared before her and the girl, with an horror look on her eyes asked him:

-Estevan! Why? she then pointed to her mom s body why can t I use my powers? Mommy said I could use it again if I healed myself!  
-My dear little girl your mother - began replying Estevan, with a sad look on his face - knew you wouldn t be able to use the power again and since you here very hurt inside you she preferred -D don t say that uncle Estevan - more tears began mixing with the rain s water mommy wouldn t deceive me I trusted her -Small lady please - Estevan tried to comfort her just listen to me try to understand that -No No - she then began shaking her head, placing her paws over the ears, covering them I d don t believe in you Estevan if even my mommy betray me I don t believe in anyone else no no -Enmie? Estevan called while walking towards her, moments before being forced to disappear.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shouted Enmie with all her lungs strength in the exact same time everything turned as bright as broad daylight, with a lightning of epic proportions crossing the skies, illuminating everything.

Everything froze at that exact moment, I looked around me and noticed Estevan standing beside me, he pointed to Enmie then and said:

-She lost trust on others - he shook slightly his head that was why her power weakened that much -What do you mean? I asked confused, even more because everything was beginning to blur around me.  
-Her power comes from trust and faith in others - said Estevan already distancing himself help her trust again just you have that gift

Everything was then swallowed by a chaotic explosion and, I was thrown in a gigantic emptiness, I saw scenes quickly passing through me until at some point there I was sitting on the same place I sat to listen to Enmie s history; she had one of her paw s finger up and then she was saying as if she had just concluded her explanation:

-So that is the history of that little girl, that is no one else other than myself she then nodded making of me what I am today!  
-WOW! I replied as if I had just left a trance what the hell what that?  
-What do you mean Richard? asked Enmie, with a confused look on her something you didn t understand?  
-I It isn t that Enmie, it is just something that happ - I was replying when I was interrupted by a feminine voice.  
-Sorry to interrupt you all like this said Enmie, walking towards us, nearing the usagimimi but, even me being very reluctant into believing in what others say, I also know you little rabbit is not the kind that need trick or pity to get what you want nor would use those, let alone lie -What do you mean with that Enma? asked a cautious Enmie.  
-Simple docile rabbit began replying Enma, already facing Enmie very close someone that undergoes a disaster like that and still manages to remain calm, gentle, selfless and caring -W W What has that to do? asked Enmie, blushing thanks to Enma s closeness.  
-Is definitively someone that earns my respect - Enma then placed her paw on Enmie s face and, pulling her close to herself, kissed the usagimimi s lips in a big French kiss. 


	63. Chapter 71

Upon seeing the scene I couldn't believe my eyes, Enma and Enmie kissing each other! I had never witnessed two women kissing in my whole life; of course I knew that happened since even some of our workers asked to have a relationship like that, which was allowed as long as they followed the same rules of etiquette that the heterosexual ones needed to follow for a relationship, which meant, no public intimate acts, just on their private chambers; the usagimimi was rock solid in the beginning, as if shocked with what was happening, however soon the tension left her body and for a few moments before it was over, I noticed she was really reciprocating the kiss and not just receiving it; I got so turned on with the new vision that I ended with a serious space problem in my pants seeing the party clothing tends to be really tight, I tried to move a little to my side; I ended up slipping and falling to the ground, as soon as Enmie heard the noise she came back to herself, pushed Enma away and said:

E… Enma! – she blushed violently – what are you doing?

Well well! – replied Enma, without any hint of shyness – what do you think I was doing? I was just kissing you!

B… B… But that is obvious! – she blushed further – I wanted to know why!

Oh that! – replied Enma, pretending to have understood just at that time – first I am sorry for eavesdropping, but when I heard Richard shouting, I thought we were being attacked, that is why I followed him; second, as I said I admire you for going through everything you did and still be a worthy person… when an assassin as myself respects a person… she kiss the lips of that person and to that I shall add… you kiss very well rabbit.

B… B… But what are you saying? – replied Enmie, almost exploding from shyness – I w… w… wasn't even… t… t… t… trying to!

Oh my! – commented Enma, turning around and leaving the premises, not without looking behind one last time before disappearing on the corner of the path – if you weren't even trying to kiss well… I really look forward to the day I will kiss you for real little rabbit!

E… E… E… Enma you idiot! – shouted Enmie, pinker then the pom poms of her paws.

The kitsunemimi then left us all alone, Enmie with a visible mix of hatred and horror on her, but at the same time, would touch her lips with her paw and then would look at it next; then remembered I was still there with her, shook her head and looked to my direction, seeing me still on the ground trying uselessly to hide my erection; she then blushed a little further and turned around with her back facing me, saying:

T… T… Then… that little girl was me… - stuttered Enmie.

I understand perfectly… but Enmie… would you have… - I stood up full of curiosity; then I did something I would rarely do – a scar from a big burn on your back? – I raised the shirt she was using on the back, revealing the accident scar.

J… J… J… Just what are you doing Richard? – asked Enmie exasperated, turning around quickly and fulminating me with her stare.

Y… You really… have a giant… scar there – I pointed to her then, totally petrified on my place – it w… wasn't a… illusion of mine…

A… A… Are you going to mock the thing that most make me embarrassed about Richard? – she then took her paws to her mouth when she noticed – wait a moment… how do you know I have this scar on my back if no one ever saw it, nor have I shown it anyone?

That was what I was referring to! – I replied pointing to her – I could see everything while you were telling me the history!

What do you mean? – she asked completely confused – I didn't mention at any moment that I was burned on the accident, how do you know about that?

Enmie-chan I already told you! When you began telling me what happened, I just could see it as a movie! – then I began explaining everything I heard and saw, including Oliveira's car, even Estevan – that is the motive that I was able to know about all this! I just wanted to see the scar just to certify I wasn't becoming insane!

I can't believe it! – Enmie placed both paws over her mouth – a remote vision user! That is even rarer than my own gift! You still don't have control over it, right Richard?

No, actually I don't even know how this happened… - I replied looking at the ground.

I know what might have happened… - said Enmie, kneeing in front of me and taking my hands on her paws – we both were sad because… of the death of sweet Kikuri… isn't it right? That made me remind… well you saw it yourself with your gift… what happened with me in the past… made my mental "guard" drop a lot, being you a person that I do not say I trust… but I respect a lot… opened up a mental door where you were allowed to enter…

I understand… - I replied, pondering about it, when I decided to open myself completely with her – i very ashamedly admit that I came here to charge with for what happened with a lot of hatred inside of me… however after seeing your story with me own eyes… I noticed it isn't just me that is bound to have sad moments… just be honest with me… did your power failed… or the worst treatment scenario happened…

The worst happened Richard… - replied Enmie, also looking to the ground – the treatment had the most devastating effect possible… Kikuri was going to die in matter of hours… however, the love she feels for you inside her was strong that united with the little power I still had… managed to make her wish to live one more month come true, just so she could get you ready… for this… be sure of other things… and see for the first and last time… her siblings having a birthday party that she always believed they deserved…

I also couldn't hold my emotions at bay inside me again and hugged Enmie, even if I didn't love Kikuri, her death left me really saddened; that added with all the bad experiences that life had reserved for me the past days made it finally leave me as a torrent of tears and sadness, the usagimimi also cried and together we stayed like that until both of us calmed down; as soon as that happened, we didn't need to exchange a single word, we needed to rest for the funeral of my girlfriend on the next day, although I still didn't know how I would face Momiji and Saori.

I headed to my bedroom, I noticed Akira was purring peacefully… on my bed… "it isn't really a problem, today I need comfort" I thought, I just remember taking a quick shower and lying beside my little nekomimi; however sleeping took a while to happen and when it indeed happened, it was filled with nightmares of Kikuri asking me the motive as to why I didn't save her and let her die…

I woke and stood up with the routinely sound of the birds, Akira was standing before the locker where we kept our personal hygiene material, from the sounds of it she was preparing the usual silver plate for my morning cleaning; as soon as she turned around, noticed I was woke and standing already, quickly coming towards me saying:

Oh dear! – she smiled, handing me the silver server – Enmienee-chan came here and asked me to let you know that she is preparing Kikuri for the farewell, is she going somewhere dear?

Y… Yes… Akira-chan – I replied, kissing her forehead, going to my bathroom sink – she will go to a faraway place… and a very beautiful one… j… just don't ask me anything else until I pronounce myself officially about this, alright? Go downstairs and tell Catherine that I wish the usual for breakfast.

Yes dear… - said Akira, nodding and smiling in sequence – leave it to me!

I did all my morning routine, when I left the bathroom I noticed a monitor where Leandro's diary was connected and showed "next diary part available, watch it?" and the yes or no options were available; I quickly dressed my clothes after locking the door, sat on my chair and I started another part of his diary and, after I inserted the password, the young Leandro showed on screen; right under the video de date when it was done was first of July of two thousand nine (07/01/2009), saying next:

"- Rick! Long time no see! – he shook his head – well actually we saw ourselves yesterday, and as unbelievable as it sounds you came here, had business with dad, talked with me… criticized me harshly when you saw me with a girl… but this time the girl defended me! You face was priceless! You muttered something like "another one that will be fooled by me" and continued the talk as the perfect gentleman you are; that girl is my girlfriend! She accepted having a relationship with me!"

I was astonished, that girl was his girlfriend? After all I couldn't think what was more improbable, Leandro having a girlfriend or lying to me; the weird part is that he seemed legit on what he was saying… in what should I believe? I didn't know… I just decided to trust in what he was saying, when he continued:

"- Well last time I promised to tell you her name – he cleared his throat and started directly at me – she is called "Miyu Platina"… you know, sometimes I wonder if I will ever be brave enough to tell you all this face to face… I resent myself for not being able to be myself as I wore this mask I have when with you… dammit… I will continue this later…

Leandro then began crying, turning then that part of the diary; the old and disturbed Leandro showed up on screen saying: "It isn't over yet, something of extreme importance happened six days later… at that moment I still hadn't realized it yet!" he then began cackling insanely resuming to show the video; this time the date showing was seven of July of two thousand nine (07/07/2009) the young noble appeared on my screen, saying:

"- Accursed extremists! They tried to assassinate us! You were out on a trip this time so I had to tell all that happened by phone rick, but here goes a video of what happened during the day"

I remembered that day, I was on the other side of Verona when he called me… I was thinking about that when on screen appeared then the image of a security camera of the Capuleto's property, someone that I was certain to be Leandro and a lady… that must have been the same I met on his residence six days prior to that, they were far sitting on a bench; suddenly Leandro's father shows up fighting using a sword against one nekomimi, my friend was attacked in sequence; but we can't forget that aside his own dad and myself, he was the best swords master on the kingdom, easily defeating his five opponents; when the battle ended they entered home and there was no further images of them, all went black; the date changed to day eight.

My friend had a serious, sad, depressed and with swollen eyes face; it seemed like he had cried the whole night… might the nekomimi be hurt in the confrontation? My questions would be answered soon when he said:

"- I am so sad Rick… she is gone… in the attack yesterday… her dad was murdered… while trying to protect mine… her mom said that she couldn't keep on working with us… as she would forever think of her murdered husband… and as she wanted a more secure place… for her daughter… where she wouldn't have to… worry with her safety… she left… during the night… leaving only a demission letter behind… I am destroyed… bless Saint Meow I didn't say anything to you… loving hurts a lot… I don't want it anymore…"

The screen went black again, the disturbed Leandro showed up again and, with his on tortuous words, said:

"- Rick… I bet you might be thinking "but what importance that may have? What that can help on the nekomimi revolt?"… I might be insane now – then he cackled uncontrollably for some moments – but I still believe that you can trust an old friend… I assure you by our friendship that the nekomimis won't act any time before July of two thousand twenty one… believe me… any activity that may look like being nekomimi… before that date… can only be someone… trying to act in the shadows… trying to pin the blame on… them… how can I be sure of it? There are some things I can't say for a long time… for a long time… that is why… the next part of the diary will only be available… in one hundred twenty days!"

"One hundred and twenty days?" I thought "would him be crazy? Four months was way too much…" I continued wondering when I noticed something, "he reached a very similar to mine conclusion… and I really do not believe he would try to fool me so blatantly like that… do not matter how demented he was, he loved Verona and myself a whole lot and would never betray us, for nothing in this word… that I was completely sure… and another thing" I pondered again "that would make exact one year after the first mission to eliminate the nekomimi leader"… something told me to wait and trust my friend… I decided to listen to the voice inside of me this time… too bad I didn't hear it on the occasion next… that made me commit the worst mistake of my life.

Then Akira knocked on the door, seeing it was locked and warned me that breakfast was already done; I got ready to go down and then I had my meal, Enmie wasn't present to the table seeing she was probably preparing Kikuri's body to the funeral; just thinking about that made my stomach get really upset; a little before I finished everything Reinold entered the room with the previous morning mail, handing it down to me and leaving the premises right afterwards; then I give a quick check on them and one of them clearly was different from the ones that usually arrive directly for me; an envelope that was simple and with no identification of whom sent it; curious I opened it and, written with letters cut from a random magazine, the saying:

"You took what is ours, give it back or we shall destroy you!"


	64. Chapter 72

"What?" I thought to myself "the nekomimi extremists revolt… people being murdered… traitors… now threats?" I tried to ponder who could be behind all this… "would this have anything to do with the attacks on Andrade's house? No I don't think it would be that… counterattack from the extremists for the death of the informant that worked with Lívia? I didn't believe it was that as well… someone trying to intimidate… as to make my guard to go down? Maybe… but from whom might I have something…" I was thinking about that when Dawn's image came to my head; "Of course!" I thought "Silva must have probably recognized her on the party and now wants her back!" quickly I took my team communicator and called Enma, when she answered I said:

Enma, Richard speaking; we have a problem, I received a threatening mail today and I think that our friend Silva might be behind this… if it was possible, could you come here today?

Oh the wonderful Rick invites me to his house? Leave it to me, I shall be there in half hour;

Agreed then, I am counting on you – I replied hanging up in sequence.

I turned off the device and finished what was left of my coffee; I then made some of my Sunday tasks and after exact thirty minutes Enma arrived dressed, as unbelievable as it may sound, in a decent manner; we greeted each other and headed towards my meeting room, then as soon as we were sat on our places, I began my explanation:

Enma, we received a threat letter – I handed it to her then – what do you think?

Hmmm let's see – Enma then started to read the letter and examine it – well Rick I believe this is at least suspect…

What do you mean? – I asked, because I didn't expect that answer.

A letter like this in the past – she then pointed to it – before all the technology, was very efficient way to threaten someone, however there are always evidence left on those – she looked at the it again – even if all the necessary precautions are taken, if it is sent by mail, it leaves to us information as to where it was sent; in case it has been delivered by hand… even worse.

And that means…? – I asked as I had an idea as to why; I just wanted to check if we shared the same idea.

It means that someone is deliberately is trying to make this be too easy, for us to find them… as in a hunt or… - she then hit the letter with the back of her paw – someone that might be very intelligent and clever… and is trying to guide our investigations so as we might find the "culprit" he wants us to…

I comprehend – actually I had that in mind, however Enma didn't know anything about Dawn; that is why I said – and if it is a personal vengeance?

What do you mean Rick? – Enma asked intrigued, then I explained what happened to everything related to Dawn; then she placed her placed her paw on her chin and meditated for some moments – I understand… then I believe this case might be… more of a provocation rather than a threat… as it is too obvious…

I agree – we really thought alike each other – however I really dislike staying on the defensive… I would like to know more about him… what he is planning… when do you think he will search for you?

Unless I am really getting rusty on my old age – she smiled maliciously, looking at the wall clock – he should be calling here at any moment.

He will call here? – I asked astonished – do you really think that Silva, among all people on the kingdom would call here?

Well, I am aware of the things that goes between you two Rick – she smiled maliciously again – however… I left to him a way to deal with it…

And how would that be? – I asked intrigued.

You shall see soon – replied Enma with a satisfied face.

We then chatted about non important stuff, for some moment I didn't want to leave the room at that time… something told me that we should stay… that was stupid… this time I shouldn't have listened to that intuition… it was past eleven am when my table phone rang, it was Maria saying that even though she said it was probably a mistake, there was someone that insisted on talking to this "Enma" person; as soon as heard her saying that, I pointed to the kitsunemimi the extension and ordered her to get it and listen.

As she insisted there was a childhood friend of hers lodging with us here… I thought it was better if I checked with you Richard.

You did very well Maria-chan – I replied pressing a button so as Enma could listen to this as well – what is this person's name?

She said she was called Rika.

I understand – I looked at Enma, which nodded to me – you can transfer the call to us, as she is in front of me.

I comprehend, just a moment – then I listened to the transference song; after some moments the talking tone was heard again.

Montecchio Richard speaking, to whom I talk to? – I asked in a serious, but polite tone.

R… R… Rika! Takara Rika! Pleased to meet you Enma's uncle! –replied in a shy manner a female voice on the other end of the line – c… could I talk w… with E… Enma-chan p… please?

Enma, do you know anyone called Takara Rika? – I asked winking to her, I needed to do that to add realism to our hole set up, seeing everyone knew I was a careful person.

Yes uncle Rick – replied with a more teenager voice – she is my best friend, I know her since she moved close to me.

Alright then – I replied, preparing to "transfer" the call – Rika-chan, I shall transfer the call now to my niece Enma-chan, see you – then I pressed the transfer button, but I kept listening to the conversation.

Rika-chan! – said Enma as soon as the call was transferred – long time no speak! I was already missing you a lot girl!

Y… Yes! Y… You are on Verona's capital, aren't you? – poor slave, Silva would probably be fulminating her with his look right now.

Of course! Uncle Rick already took me to a luxury party that one of his friends threw, everyone kept looking at me!

T… That is nice, Enma-chan; but what do you intend to do? W… What are your plans? I wanted so badly to talk to you personally… do you know a cool place where we can hang out? I will be in the city in the morning to do some shopping with my mom.

Let me see – I wrote "Café Mew Mew", the city's most famous - … what do you think if we met on Café Mew Mew?

Café Mew Mew? – she seemed like she was thinking, but I surely she was saying that to Silva – yes that sounds very good, w… what about 08:00 in the morning so we can have breakfast together?

Agreed, I can't wait to see you again darling, it has been quite a long time since I don't do anything perverted with you – she then laughed.

E… Enma you dummy! Well tomorrow we shall meet, I need to hang up now, see you soon dear Enma.

See you sweetie, bye – she replied hanging up as well.

Enma – I commented astonished – I am actually very impressed how you manage to make up stories so easily!

Skills needed for the profession Rick… is there something else you desire? – she replied while standing up, heading towards the exit – otherwise I wish to take some time to prepare myself for tomorrow… unless you – she smiled then with extreme malice while biting her lips seductively, leaving slightly uncomfortable – want something more… sexual before lunch?

No! – I replied politely, but energetically – things are good as they are Enma, just show up here tomorrow so we can arrange the details of what will be done regarding Silva, alright?

Yes yes… - replied Enma with a frustrated face, waving goodbye to me with her paw and leaving the room.

I spent some moments meditating, when suddenly I decided to check how the process of preparing Kikuri was and how Enmie was dealing with this both physically and emotionally, I crossed the room and saw Akira sitting on the sofa, she tried to come to my side to follow me, I ordered her to stop gently with a hand sign and said: "Not yet little one", which was promptly obeyed her, returning back where she was initially; I was walking through the corridors towards the nursery direction when, in a T junction with another passage, I met with Momiji and Saori that probably entered through the east entrance to bring what was borrowed from home to the party; when I saw them, they greeted me:

Richard, it is good seeing you here – said Momiji, waving to me – we already finished to disassemble everything that belonged to here and was at the party and brought it back, I hope we haven't taken to long.

The silverware and dishes you lent us are already in the kitchen under the care of Yumi – Saori said that and bowed to me – I am grateful from the bottom of my heart for all this… you don't know how much this made… my brothers and sister… extremely happy.

D… Don't… worry about it Saori… you don't need… to thank me… - I replied with voice twice filled with emotion, for the little ones and Saori.

Yes we have to – replied Momiji, looking around – you know where Kikuri is? She was so hyper yesterday that we wanted to check how she was doing… if she rested well.

Yes! – nodded energetically Saori – could you tell us where she is at now? I want to hug her so badly now, I want to say I love her a lot for asking something to you that would make everyone happy!

Y… Yes… I know… where she… is now – I replied trying to hold in the tears at any cost – I w… was on my way… to see her…

That is great! – exclaimed Saori, merrily – you wouldn't mind if we went together with you right?

O… of course… - tried to say no, but couldn't.

We then headed towards the nursery, the two nekomimi followed me talking lively behind me, apparently not knowing exactly where we were going, I tried vainly to tell them what happened, where we were heading at that moment, not a single word managed to find its way out of my mouth; everything turned completely silent when I stopped before the nursery door and placed my hand on the opening handle, I couldn't move it, I just looked towards the ground and froze, every move of my body refused to act; that didn't go unnoticed to Saori, that asked in sequence:

R… Richard? Why did we… stop here? Weren't us going to meet Kikuri? – the she looked at the door since I was still silent – u… unless she is… inside there, isn't it? I know… she overdid herself… and didn't feel too well… that is why she is being treated there… right?

… - once again I was just silent.

Then… she just needs… to spend some time in there… and she will… be alright… right? – asked Saori again, becoming even more anguished.

… - I just managed to shake my head this time.

K… Kikuri… is well… now… i… isn't it… Richard? – asked Saori, now with an extremely worried feature, placing her paws on my chest and shaking me lightly – she will… get through this… won't her? She will… be well… won't… her?

F… F… F… - I made an ungodly effort to say something, however added to my voice, tears also found their way to the exit, running around my face – f… forgive me… S… Saori-chan… for… Saint Meow… forgive… me…

W… What do you mean… Richard? – asked Saori with already a lot of emotions on her voice, also already crying – please… tell me… she is well… tell me my sister… for Saint… Meow…

S… Saori – I began telling her the news in the most delicate way I was able at the moment – K… K… Kikuri… yesterday at night… together with me… left… us… - as soon as I said that I lost all balance I had so awful I was feeling, I leaned against the door frame, I placed one of my hands on my forehead crying more intensely.

N… N… N… No… it can't be… I don't believe it… no… not my sister… my dear… sister… no… no no no no no! – she then entered a state of complete despair, crying even harder and turning towards the door, beginning to scratch it on a vain attempt to open it – SIS! SIIIIIIIS! OPEN! IT IS ME! YOUR LITTLE SISTER! SAORI! OPEEEEEN!

I couldn't move, seeing Saori on that state was as if something had burned inside my being, it was indescribable how it was hurting me, even if they were different to me, she resembled Kikuri; I admit I also was feeling envious, never that my siblings would be this desperate in case I passed away, as a matter of fact a lot of them would actually commemorate my passing; right after I thought that Enmie opened the door worried with the noise, the nekomimi raced inside the room and, upon arriving beside the sister body she emitted a big lament placing then her head over the her sisters chest, crying even harder saying "No sis… no… you promised… that you would see… me marry… Momiji… it isn't fair… you lied to me… come back to me… please…" Momiji hinted he was going to try to talk when Enmie stopped him, saying:

Momiji, stay at Saori's side now and talk to Richard later, alright? – she pointed then to his fiancée.

A… Alright Enmie… you are right – then he headed towards her.

Richard, leave the rest with me and rest ok? – she then touched my forehead with her paw, allowing some white rays leave thought it – just get ready… tomorrow shall be a really hard day to you.

All I was able to do was to nod to her and leave them alone; I called Akira and told her about what happened and in the beginning she cried a lot, however moments later she stopped all of a sudden, intrigued I decided to ask:

Akira-chan, are you alright? – I hugged her next – you stopped crying all of a sudden.

It is because I need to be strong… because my dear… is suffering right now… and needs me strong right now…

Thanks Akira-chan… - I hugged her the strongest without hurting her – thank you very much… you don't know… how much that means… to me…

The rest occurred like a blur, not because it was enjoyable, but actually because my brain was so numb from all that happened that it hardly managed to keep much stuff in it; I record Akira's small black dress, beautiful although very fitting for this occasion, spend the whole afternoon and night sitting beside Kikuri's coffin, a heartbroken Saori and Momiji on the other side; the following morning arrived and the fatidic time to place my girlfriend on its final resting place, that was when it was given the chance to someone say something in honor of the passed away one; both me as her sister and her fiancée couldn't muster anything to say as we just cried, surprisingly enough Enmie stepped forward and asked if she could say some words, which was promptly accepted; that was when she cleared her throat and said:

The definition of "life" in the book of Science and Life with which I used to read while learning the nursing skills is: "the process in which living beings are born, grow, reproduce, age and die"; but life, in truth I speak to you, is much more than that; at least that is what the thousands of life history of all races lead us believe; there is something between being born and dying that makes unique, and it isn't the amount of time that we spent on the planet but actually how we spend this time; Kikuri spent hers very well; that is why those words that end here have not the objective of changing anyone's mind; it is simply a tribute to someone that lived life with dignity until the very end; as everything should be – she then silenced herself.

Even though Enmie's message had an obscure meaning, I felt something greater on it; that is why everyone smile lightly when we finished Kikuri's burial, we then left home in sequence; I spent the rest of the day dizzy, I didn't know what to do, or even why should I do one thing or another; I just know that when the night arrived after having not eaten at all during all day, I ordered Akira to stay out of my room that day and to sleep with Dawn and Dusk as I was doing to drink, and I wanted to avoid what happened the last time; she understood and left me all alone, it was already past ten pm when someone entered my room, I was drunk alright, but I still understood what was going on; I looked behind and saw no one else than Yumi that had just come in, saying in sequence:

Sweetie… I c… came here because… - said in a uncommonly shy voice for Yumi, while she got near me – I think you need someone with you right now…


	65. Chapter 73

Y… Yumi… -chan? – I asked with a slurred speech as I was a little drunk – w… what are you… doing… here?

I felt you needed me sweetie… - she then neared me – would you allow me to sit beside you?

O… Of course! – I pointed then to the place beside me, in which Yumi sat down, I offered to her then – hey, what about accompanying me, drink something… it is a long time… we don't do that…

Y… You are right – replied Yumi blushing slightly, after thinking some moments she replied – I want to drink the usual wine… we drink together…

Y… Your wish is an order! – I replied excited.

I stood up then and headed to grab one bottle of Caber Sauvigmeow harvest 1991, the best year for wine that Verona has ever seen; I would just open one of those when Yumi was together with me, despite all that happened lately, I appreciated her presence as this self-imposed solitude was actually making me really depressed; after opening it I poured its contents into her favorite wine glass and then I headed it to her; she appreciated the beverage's aroma, as she knew how to do that with mastery, tasting it in sequence; then she looked at me and said:

Thanks sweetie… I am glad you accepted me in this moment…

No one is… an island… as would say… our beloved… Nina… - I commented, hiccupping in the process.

Yes… - said Yumi, sipping a little more wine – I miss her so much…

And as it would always happen on those moments, we would just enjoy each other's company, which would make the solitude disappear; after she almost drank all he wine bottle, having just a little left in it, it was normal that Yumi would look at me visibly blushing and drunk and would lay her head on my shoulder, always in the same way, with her golden ear fur she would make it touch my cheek, staying like that for some moments; however that made a memory come back to my mind:

"- But Gabriel! There must be something else we might be able to do! – I protested, already crying.

Forgive me Richard… - replied Gabriel, our family doctor from since way I could remember – you know very well that if there was something else I could do, it wouldn't matter the costs and consequences… I would do it myself… - he then began crying.

I saw that doctor cry just on one another time, when all my family was killed by the earthquake; it was on that instant that I noticed that this case was irreversible, Nina had called Yumi to talk to her first, after some minutes she left the room crying a lot, just telling me that Nina also wanted to see me; it was at that moment that she said the bad things about the blonde nekomimi and how much I should avoid her.

On the following day we buried her, however we couldn't sleep, we were feeling the exact same manner we were now, drinking to wash away our sadness away, we sat the as we did that day on the very same place; however my mind tried to understand why Nina said all that to me "why?" I was thinking "you told me all those things?" I was pondering about why Nina said that Yumi was like that, seeing I loved her quite a lot; that was when I felt her standing up, putting her paw on my leg and then then began rubbing her face and ears on my face, at first it was really good; she fondled my head with her other paw, she then mounted my leg with her really soft bum right above my knee; it was going all too well when she tried kissing me…

At that exact moment, Nina's image and what she said came to my mind, which made me push her gently as to separate us, leaving her completely stunned and confused; at that time I told that I still didn't feel well to be doing that with Nina's death so near us, I also understood Yumi's behavior came from the fact she took a whole bottle of wine and be completely drunk; of course she crying in sequence, puking next, and then falling asleep right after".

This time it wasn't even a slight bit different, as it was always common on our relationship; paw on knee, rubbing her face on mine, and lastly, kissing me; in the beginning I actually reciprocated the kiss in the beginning, but then an image came to my mind and it wasn't Nina's! I cannot say exactly what happened to me at that time, I just opened my eyes when the kiss started and I imagined as if Akira would suddenly enter the room getting us red handed; looking at us with a shocked and stunned face, shouting something like "Dear! How could you! RICHARD, YOU ARE MEAN!" and would run out of the bedroom, disappearing forever; despite my drunkenness state, that delirium scared me quite a lot, making me try to push Yumi away; however I used to much strength that I actually threw her in the middle of the bedroom; after a groan of pain for falling sitting on the floor, she looked at me with somewhat an "I don't believe it" look on her face and said:

HEEEEY Rick! Why… *hic* did you do… that? – she then looked at me intently.

It is... I think… that I am not… ready for that… just yet… - I replied.

Something was dead wrong with me, I was incomprehensibly bothered with Yumi's proximity! I couldn't stop thinking, no matter how much I tried, in Akira's sad face in case she saw me doing something more intimate with the blonde nekomimi! What was even more weird was that, why was I thinking that my personal caretaker would actually be hurts by this; worse, why did that thought worried me so much? What the hell was going on with me? Why I was thinking so much about the little one lately? That didn't make any sense! Some time ago, this was all I could have dreamed of! A chance for something more intimate with her! I was pondering about that and didn't noticed that Yumi had stood up and was attacking again:

Ohhhhhh *hic* coooome oooon sweetie – she tried kissing me again, my reflexes made me push to keep her away; as I would do to Lívia – I waaaaaant to kiiiiis *hic* yoooou… let me maaaaaake ooout with yoooou… I am… like allllll hooot for you….

S… Sorry Yumi-chan! – I pushed her again, throwing her again to the ground, seeing I was feeling extremely uncomfortable – b… but I cannot… do this… I am not… ready yet… it is early… - I lied, it wasn't because of Kikuri, but because Akira.

Eeeeearly? – asked Yumi, making a weird face – sweeeetie… you know you waaant me… do not try to resist me… noooo…

M… My Saint Meow Yumi-chan – I replied scandalized in a way, seeing her behavior was so frivolous that reminded me of Enma – you are a… acting in a way that is seems like Enma is here…

I… am just beeeing myseeeelf… - replied Yumi, trying to get near me again – come one… silly booyyy… forget that… bitch that tried… to take you… away from me… and leeeets have… fun…

The bothering sensation suddenly changed to the same rage I felt that day when I placed her on the punishment trunk, instinctively I pushed here away again and stood up; I was really mad at that moment, my drunkenness seemed to have disappeared completely at that moment, that was why I pointed on that direction and shouted:

How dare you? How dare you talk about her with that foul mouth of yours! Shut up at this instant! – I ordered.

Whaaaaaaaat? – Yumi taunted me in a very drunk way, standing up as well – she comes with a… silly story… *hic* to foooool you… and the suckeeer… here falls right… into it! If you… wanted soooooo badly… fuuuck someone… why not… taking any other… woman?

Cretin! – I scandalized myself even further with Yumi, becoming even angrier at her – you have a lot of never to say that about me! That never went after women with that intent! What is going through your head to say that?

I just… have the… truth! – she replied, slowly recovering a bit of her sobriety – this kind of women… just hunt… for rich… innocent or dumb… people like you… hookers all of them…

Close that accursed mouth of yours right now! – instinctively I slapped her in the face with the back of my hand, making her be throw away, having to hold on Akira's dressing table, knocking down some of the things that were there; she then turned around towards me and fulminated me with a gaze full of hatred, howling.

You are disgusting! Exactly like what… Nina said! – she then spat at me, putting a cat-fu attack position – you use us and… when you get tired… throws us away! She said… that you… weren't worthy it!

Wretched! – I gripped my teeth after shouting, also preparing my cat-fu position – I shall not allow you to talk any more nonsense about my beloved Nina! She was right! That you were manipulative and decided to get betting in life and after committing a mistake, getting free from slavery at my costs! Exactly as you said Kikuri did herself!

You are despicable… Richard! – she then said attacking me – I will not allow… you to say something… of her… you abuser!

Yumi then assaulted me in close corporal combat, even when she was sober she never won a fight against me, being intoxicated made her had no chance at all; I just needed to dodge two very poorly aimed punches, to the side, then she tried clawing my face, to what I just blocked with my right hand and with a very well placed twist of her paw, I threw her violently on the ground face down, arm locking her in sequence as to make her be immobilized; I ordered to her then:

Ask for forgiveness you bitch – I had a very dense and big hatred forming inside of me and didn't know why, not even what was it, I just made the arm lock tighter and shouted again – say you are sorry!

Never! – replied Yumi, trying to break free from my hands – she was… right! You are exactly… like the other… nobles! You abuse… all! Abuse… all… of us! Abuse… abuse…

I am not an… abuser! – I replied, when something weird began happening, the word "abuse" began echoing on my mind, in instants, I remembered something I believed I had erased from my memories completely.

"- Brother, stop please! – I begged, with my arm locked in an arm lock behind my back; I didn't understand why were they doing this to me – it is hurting!

Ohhhhh do you think this hurts brat? – said my older brother, tearing my pants, followed by the sound of a zipper bring opened – you shall see what is pain! – I felt then he placing his hands on my waist and an extremely fierce pain on my rear region was felt, making me faint right afterwards."

You whore… how you dare call me that… I am not like them… I am not… not even a bit… alike them – I then began locking her arm with so much strength that if I didn't let go soon, I would surely break it; an uncontrolled feeling was blooming inside of me giving my courage, but scaring me at the same time.

Richard, stop please! – begged Yumi, to my joy – it is hurting!

Normally I would stop at this point, in our worst fights and arguments I would always stop when she would surrender or ask me to stop, as her pride was so big she wouldn't admit losing so easily; I intended to let her go at this moment, however something stopped me in that intention and suddenly, scared and in fear as a passenger in an out-of-control car, my body seemed to be moving alone; saying in sequence:

Ohhh do you think this hurts bitch? – I grabbed her tail and I pulled it along with the arm I was locking, so as to make her stand – you shall see what pain is!

As soon as Yumi stood up, despite she was still curved because of the arm lock; I dragged her to my bed and, with a strength I just used against my enemies, I threw her on the bed; as she was thrown with one of the arms locked on her back and tail, as it is an indescribable pain to nekomimis, a groan of pain was heard and she became visibly dizzy, with a quick movement I went to a nearby drawer and got two pairs of handcuffs one for the arm paws another for the legs, leaving her face down, I handcuffed her arms behind her back and the legs together on the ankle level; I waited she recover her senses completely and, as soon as she tried to move herself she noticed she was immobilized, confused she asked:

R… Richard? A… Am I chained? – she uselessly tried to move, noticing then she was immobilized – what is… going on here… sweetie?

Sweetie my ass Yumi! Shut that filthy mouth of yours bitch! – I replied smacking the back of her head, in a tone I never dreamed using, with a very low vocabulary – what is going on here? You still have the nerve to ask me that? – I then placed my hand on her ass, closing it tightly in sequence, grabbing her mini-skirt in the process – as you insist on being a false slutty nekomimi; I shall show you what is going to happen! – it was at that moment that I noticed horrified; that I was nothing more than a passenger on my own body, even against my will and using of a very strong pull, I ripped her skirt out of her.


	66. Chapter 74

KYAAA! – shouted Yumi, totally surprised with what was going on – Rick, sweetie! What are you doing?

Didn't you wish to know what was going on? – I replied sarcastically, raising Yumi's paws slightly, grabbing her small shirt – well I am just showing it to you! – then I pulled it fiercely as well, ripping it apart.

KYAAAAA! – shouted Yumi again, this time even louder than before – stop sweetie for Saint Meow! I understood, I promise I understood! I am just in bra and panties… I am so embarrassed… so embarrassed…

Ohhhh now you tell me you understood? – I mocked her, shouting inside my own head for me to stop, seeing that this was going way father than what I would normally do, but the hatred was dominating me even more – as you said on the other times you bitch; this time I won't be fooled so easily! – I replied putting my hand on the back part of her bra.

Sweetie? – Yumi looked behind with huge shocked eyes – w… what do you intend to do? No for Saint… everything aside that… stop… Rick… I am afraid…

Ohohohoh! Now you tell me you are scared? – I smiled sarcastically, ripping the bra's hook that was on her back – there! Just like that! That makes me… excited! – I couldn't comprehend anything else, I was shouting inside of my head trying to stop myself, but at the same time I began liking what was going on; I grabbed her by the arm and turned her so she would have her belly up, taking out what was left of her bra, uncovering her chest.

KYAAAAAAAAAA NO RICK! SWEETIE NOOOOOO! – shouted as loud as possible, after having her big breasts exposed, trying to break free from the handcuffs – I BEG TO YOU! STOP! FOR EVERYTHING THAT IS MORE SACRED! FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP! FOR NINA! STOOOOOOP!

SHUT UP YOU BITCH! – I then slapped her on the face so hard, to the point of my hand hurt – NEVER AGAIN YOU DARE SAYING NINA'S NAME BEFORE ME, OR SAYING WE WERE FRIENDS ONE DAY YOU ASSHOLE!

W… W… Why… sweetie… ouch… why… - she then began crying silently, together with her swollen face from the slap she received there – why… do you.. what did… I do to… you…

WHAT DID YOU DO WHORE? – I replied madder at each word she said, the hatred inside of me made Yumi's words make me more and more out of control, it seemed to me that nothing she could say would calm me down; with both hands I grabbed her neck and I began shaking her as if she was a doll – BETTER IF YOU ASK WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO! YOU STUPID RETARDED IDIOT! TODAY YOU SHALL HAVE WHAT YOU DESERVE!

S… S… S… Stop… - tried to say Yumi, visibly without much success, as I was squeezing her neck very well – I c… c… cannot… breath…

BUT IT IS EXACTLY THAT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO… - I was saying that when I heard some knocking on the door, I instantly froze, even if I didn't want to do what I was at that moment to Yumi; I felt that being interrupted now would ruin my fun, very grudgingly I replied – who's there?

W… We are Dawn and Akira, Rick – replied the inumimi's voice – as you were drinking since way earlier, and ordered Akira to leave you all alone, she was worried you weren't well; would you please open the door for some instants only just for, well make this little one here calmer, please?

Y… Yes… give me a moment, I was… preparing myself for something, I will open soon – I was about to stand and open the door when I remembered I was still holding Yumi; I neared my mouth to her cat ear and said – if you let any noise out… I swear you won't leave here unharmed, if you understood nod to me.

As soon as I let go of my hands from her neck, she slowly did as she was ordered; I placed my index finger over my lips asking for silence and headed to the door, I turned to door knob and opened it just enough for my head to be able to pop out, I saw both Dawn and Akira in their pajamas and my personal caretaker had a small plate on her paws, as soon as she saw me she asked:

Dear! Are you alright? Are you too drunk? Do you need something? Are you sure you don't want me to sleep with you today? – Akira had a really worried look on her face, what dispelled part of me anger.

Calm down little one… - I petted her head – yes I am alright… a little drunk I admit… but well… I am not drinking too much… at once… I just want… to be left alone for a while… alright?

But Rick, we heard shouting and swearing… are you having an argument with someone? – she asked with an worry aura around her – are you sure you don't need anything else?

Yes Dawn-chan – I replied, still completely astonished with my skill of faking things up, petting her head as well – considering the situation I couldn't be any better… the noise is from the TV… accidentally I turned it on… it is showing that soap opera… that is just a trashy one…

A… Alright then dear – replied Akira, handing me the small plate – here are your hangover pills you always take after drinking, as Catherine told me you did…

T… Thanks Akira-chan – I said fondling her ears – yo… you can go now…

Dear… - began saying Akira, apparently not knowing if she should or not, after some moments of hesitation, she said after blushing violently – just… know that it doesn't matter what happens… I will be… at your side… forever… you can count on me… for the happy moments… for the sad moments… I just… want to see you… happy dear… ok? – she then smiled and bowed rushing quickly away from my sight then.

Forgive us Rick – Dawn also bowed, getting ready to leave as well – but poor Akira-chan was so worried about you that she begged me to bring her here, so she could check how you were doing; she was dead afraid you would get mad at her, thanks for being so gentle with the little one even being so sad, you have no idea how that might have been important to you, sorry if we bothered you and goodnight! – she winked to me before bowing and leaving.

What Akira said to me was echoing inside my head; I was looking at Yumi that was shaking on my bed, for some instants I actually thought something like "she is just a poor thing, she doesn't know what is love… look Akira-chan, for instance, that is an example of demonstration of devotion, care, and affection… having her with me is all I need…" those good thoughts were slowly flooding me; I was on the verge of saying "Yumi, forgive me, but I have been pressed way too much lately, I liked you some time ago, however that now is over… for that you may go, but do not talk to me anymore until you stop saying wrong and misleading things", I placed the small plate over my personal caretaker's dressing table and I was walking towards Yumi, about to do what I was thinking to previously; it was when it happened.

When I was midway I felt a and extremely fierce piercing pain on my head, I was instantly dizzy to the point I needed to knee and close my eyes as not to fall to the ground; it was the first time I heard those voices, that would bring me so much problems in the future; they were saying to me *yes Richard… of course Akira is an example… you have to make the little nekomimi an example and… punish the others that… play with your… feelings…*, but I thought then "but… isn't that wrong?", *no… it would be wrong… if you weren't making justice…* "but… this will hurt her! I cannot do it!", *and what she did… didn't it hurt you much more Richard?*, "yes but… but…", *but what… Richard? Why are you hesitating? How many night… you dreamed just having her for you? You needed comfort… to escape the loneliness… and the pain your siblings caused you…?*

At that point my head almost cracked open so much was the pain going through it, blurred scenes of all the abuses that were pinned on me by my "brothers" came back to life; I howled in pain, solitude and desperation took the best of me on that cold and desolate room; in an vain attempt to try to dominate this wave of sadness and hatred that was rushing my being, I thought "but… and what if she loves me? And if she just… committed a mistake?", *believe me, the miserable one just think about herself…nothing else matter to her aside her own personal gain…*, "I can't believe… she is like that… it isn't possible… her be so low", *do you want more proof than what Nina said…? Look at her now… even you shouting… and in pain… she is just worried with… her own wellbeing… open your eyes… and see…"; as the voice told me to do, I opened my eyes and say Yumi trying to talk to me, that was when I began understanding again:

Sweetie… let me go… I promise… I will behave… as I…

From that point on I didn't need to hear anything else, the "voice" inside of me was right and all the hatred kept inside of my exploded, in a rage that I have never felt before in my whole life; my "benevolent and kind" me was supplanted at that moment for the rancorous Richard that suffered the humiliations, love mishaps, extreme solitude and lack of maternal love; that surfaced so as to get his revenge, and I would begin it with this accursed nekomimi that was lying on my bed; I began cackling loud and uncontrollably, I felt reborn and with my face slightly distorted; when I looked at Yumi she began shaking violently, beginning to shout while stuttering:

W… What is going on? Y… Y… Y… You are not my sweetie! – tears resumed falling from her eyes – h… h… help! Monster! There is a monster… in the place of my… sweetie! Help me! Help me! Hel… - I shut her up by placing my hand over her mouth.

Hey… shut it up at this instant you slut… monster? First silence… if I hear a single noise coming from your mouth, I shall cut your tongue off… second… I might be a… monster as you say… but it was thanks to people… like you that I… became one – I remove my hand for her mouth and placed it on her breasts; the sensation of something soft flooded my being and my luxury, that came from my burning past desire to possess this slutty nekomimi, surfaced in an explosive moment; that was why I took my mouth to the other breast and began sucking with a lot of strength, so as to really hurt her as she deserved.

RICHARD STOP! FOR SAINT MEOW DON'T DO THIS WIT… - she was saying it when I interrupted her, after taking my mouth from her breast and slap her face on the opposite side of the first time, again with the back of my hand.

I think I was really clear when I told you whore that you, SHOULDN'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DISGUSTING MOUTH OF YOURS! If you don't want to die here and now Yumi… stay QUIET and receive your punishment… - I looked at her with a gaze that made she shudder and shake more – from this moment on… I just accept Yes master or no master coming from you, did you understand?

But why should I... – she was replying it when I grabbed her cat year and pulled it, much for her extreme agony – YES MASTER! I UNDERSTAND MASTER!

Great! That suits you perfectly! – I laughed again, totally out of control, I looked then at her tights and saw there just her panties separating me from everything I dreamed most in my life – now… I think it is time for the main dish! – I then grabbed her panties and ripped it on one pull, directing my eyes and tongue there.

No Richard, anything but that! – she tried to move the legs and hips so as I couldn't get to my objective – don't touch…

I think I said you should NOT OPEN THAT DISGUSTING MOUTH OF YOURS! – I shut her up with a shout and a very well-aimed punch on the middle of her stomach, which made her lose completely her breath and also the legs their strength, what allowed me to feel her taste.

Yumi was breathless for some moments, coughing a lot after recovering it; as to me, I felt a morbid pleasure while I was licking her vagina, I kept doing this for around one or two minutes, the nekomimi was looking to the other side and tried really hard not to demonstrate how much she liked that, muffling her own moans, so much that the voice said *see how she is nothing but a whore…? Even in a situation like that she still feels pleasure! She is up to… anything in order to fool you!*, "yes… but I need to lick it a lot… or I will… hurt her", that last thought that still had the last feelings from me to the nekomimi, was shot down right in sequence *hurt someone so sexually experienced like her? Don't make me laugh Richard"!

That was the last straw to my patience and what was missing so as for me to carry on with my plans completely, as imagining that she could be so promiscuous like that was way too much for me; instantly I turned her face down again, I would make sex to her the very same way my brothers molested me; Yumi seemed confused as to what was going on; I grabbed her by her handcuffed paws and the tail and pulled up, forcing her to get on all fours; at that exact moment she howled in pain because of the violence I used on her tail, and said:

Richard… for the love of… I beg of you… what are you going… to do…

You shall see in instants, small maggot – I replied while I opened my trousers zipper and took out my member, placing its head on the entrance of Yumi's vagina, that was exposed since she was on doggy position; then I grabbed her waist.

R… R… RICHARD? T… T… THAT IS THERE ISN'T WHAT I T… T… THINK IT MIGHT BE RIGHT? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PUT IT INOOOOOOOOOOOUCCCCCCCCHHHHH!- shouted Yumi as soon as I penetrated her with all my strength and holding it firmly her waist, her vagina was extremely tight *of course, she is compressing with all her might using her inner muscles, so you might think she was still virgin* - STOOOOOOP RICAHRD! IT IS HUUUUUUUUUTIIIIIIINNGG! A LOOOOT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!

Once again I will remind you… DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU CRETIN! – I then grabbed with both hands her cat ears; howling again in pain, then I pulled it as a saddle.

OOOOOOOUCH! STOP! STOOOOOP STOOOOPP! – despaired Yumi – yes master! Yes master!

There good kitty… good slutty kitty! – I replied with a lot of satisfaction in my voice.

The rest was very quick, I was so excited with Yumi's domination that it wasn't needed more than two minutes to finish it all; holding where I was, I made sex with her that way and pulling it thought her ears, as if I were using then as a saddle, of course that might have made the nekomimi feel ungodly pain, seeing those parts were really sensible, I felt that the fur that were touching my fingers were mixed with blood, I noticed I might have hurt her skin on that place; at this first thirty seconds she shouted a lot still, after that however, she stop protesting and when I looked at her face, she had glazed and lifeless eyes; instants after seeing that I exploded inside her vagina, all my semen I stored in those twenty ears was inside her… little did I know at which cost…

I was so exhausted after it that I had to slowly move to the side, sitting on the edge of the bed, then I looked at Yumi and noticed she wouldn't let out even a single noise; she kept her ass on the air without moving, in her vagina was my sperm that slowly dripped along her tights; that sight made my heart hurt, even if Yumi deserved it… I decided to let her free so she could go away, I took the key to the in the drawer and opened the handcuffs on the arm paws, as soon as I took them out, she didn't move a single muscle and her look was still glazed; when I removed the leg's paw's handcuffs, I noticed something else along with my semen and upon closer inspection I noticed it was blood!

That scared me so much I had to actually stand up in a hurry and throw myself sitting on my sofa; Yumi's ass slowly fell to the side and there she stayed looking at me with that expressionless face; that frightened me so much I didn't even notice how much time we spent that way; just that at once given point she slowly moved herself, and managed to stand up with a lot of effort, when she actually managed to she groaned lowly in pain because of the pain between her legs and then dragged herself towards the exit; as soon as she placed her paw on the doorframe, she looked to her right with those still glazed eyes and with an unusual formality on her behalf, she said to me:

Thanks… my master… for giving this… humble slave… of yours – I then saw just one tear roll down her face – something much more… worthy than… I could deserve… a lowly creature… like this servant of yours… - she then bowed slightly as a reverence, saying – that kept herself pure… for this moment… just for the master… for twenty… five… long… years… may… S… Saint… M… M… M… Meow… b… bless you… - leaving the premises at slow steps next.

Right after that, my brain froze I believe, seeing that when I looked at the clock casually at first, it was ten past two in the morning and when I came back to myself again, it was already more than five! That was when Yumi's words finally echoing in my mind "Thanks… my master… for giving this… humble slave… of yours that kept herself pure… for this moment… just for the master… for twenty… five… long… years…" "twenty… five… long… years…" "twenty… five…"; upon analyzing it more rationally, that was her age… she kept herself pure… it meant… she WAS VIRGIN? "HAD I TAKEN OUT HER VIRGINITY THIS WAY? AND WHAT DID SHE MEANT SHE KEPT HERSELF PURE FOR THIS MOMENT… JUST FOR HER MASTER? HAD SHE NOT HAVE ANY SEX AFTER ALL THIS TIME? IT COULDN'T BE… THAT WOULD MAKEM… A MONSTER!" that was exactly the worst I fought against the other nobles…

It felt really vexing this shame, and it took control of me when I noticed I had lowered myself to the same level of the noble I always criticized, the Silva; I screamed to the top of my lungs and for some instants I searched for the ornamented dagger with the Montecchio family crest, and as soon as it was found, I held it above my own head with both hands and after closing my eyes, willing to pay for this mistake with my own life, I quickly lowered it, towards my belly area.


	67. Chapter 75

"I need to end myself right now! I became a monster e I need to annihilate myself before I hurt someone else!" and I lowered the dagger toward the middle of my belly, I hoped with some luck it would hit the descending aorta artery, that would kill me in a matter of one minute… maybe two; I was so into doing this as fast as possible that I didn't even felt the piercing pain, what was even weirder was that the groans of pain weren't coming from my own mouth! Instinctively I opened my eyes and, shocked, I saw that Akira was in front of me and was holding the dagger's blade with both of her small palls! And I listened to her mutter:

Dear wake up… for Saint Meow wake up… Saint Meow… don't allow my… dear to get hurt… - shaking in pain.

A… Akira-chan! – I came back to myself, completely astonished – what are you doing? let go of that right now!

No! Never! – she replied shaking her head vigorously – I won't let go of at all! not until I am completely sure… that my dear is.. ouch… well!

But why Akira-chan! Why for someone as useless as me! – I ordered also shaking my head as well – stop hurting yourself and let go of that right now so I can end this for once and all!

Never! I won't let go of it! No matter what happens! – shouted Akira, energetically – I prefer to lose my paws than to let go!

A… Akira-chan… - strength of my hands was slowly vanishing – why… would you go… so far… for me…?

S… Some months ago… Saint Meow… thought it was better… to take the most… important person of my life… my mommy… to the heavens… - se replied looking to the ceiling – I was very sad… on the day you bought me… I asked to Saint Meow… another person… to be the most important… in my life… and he gave me you… dear… that is why… I prefer dying… than let something… happen… to you"

At that exact moment, what Akira said plus the sensation of something warm falling on my feet brought me back to reality, blood was running from the paws of my nekomimi and was wetting near my ankles; that was when I came back to my good judgment and I let go of the dagger, as soon as I didn't have it in my possession anymore, the nekomimi also let go of it and kneed on the ground, weeping quietly and looking at her paws that were bleeding, immediately I ran to her and, grabbing the my bed sheets, I placed it around her paws and then I carried the little teary one to Enmie's room; as soon as we got there she was already waken, upon seeing me with my personal caretaker with bloodied cloths on her paws, ordered me:

To the infirmary, right now! – already running towards the place.

When we arrived at the place, she took the bed sheets that were covering Akira's paws. Then she let out a surprised shout and asked her:

Akira-chan! This is an extremely deep cut! What did this happen? – examining deeply the wound.

I… ouch… I was in the dark… tried to take something… that fell to the ground… - she replied looking away from Enmie – and accidently… I grabbed dear's dagger…

But how come… - Enmie was already replying when her face changed, then she got on another topic – really, this is a serious accident… Akira, do you trust me?

Y… Yes! – she nodded energetically.

Then I need you to open your paws – she then showed how Akira needed to do with hers – this way, will hurt quite a lot… but if we don't do it, you won't be able to use them normally again… if you need… I can help you do that…

Ok, leave it to me… I will do this… - replied Akira, ready to open her paws.

The shout Akira let out upon opening her paws made my heart hurt much more than anything else I had felt before, yes I felt remorse from what happened with Yumi, quite a lot by the way; but what I did with myself that ended up hurting the little nekomimi made my soul howl in pain, especially after her words "and he gave me you… dear… that is why… I prefer dying… than let something… happen… to you!";"what did she meant by that?" I thought "did she like me? Was she feeling something more for me? A monster like me?"; I left that aside at that moment, seeing she hurt herself because of me and bravely received the treatment Enmie applied her; after an hour and with the day already starting, she finished stitching and applied immobilizers so as she wouldn't move the wounds, reopening them, she then applied curative energy and instructed Akira afterwards:

You need to stay two weeks without doing any kinds of jobs or using your paws ok? – she then pointed at them and continued – I want to see you as soon as you stand up, after lunch and before sleeping to check how your healing is going and to apply the energetic treatment, agreed? No go rest a bit, you look very tired.

Yes Enmienee-chan! Thank you! – she stood up leaving the room in sequence, not without stopping in front of me before, kissing my cheek and saying – see you later dear, I am going to rest, I couldn't sleep at all this night!

Montecchio Richard… - said Enmie as soon as Akira left the room and we were all alone, closing the door in sequence – I hope you have a good explanations for what happened with Akira… I take care with all goodwill possible of anyone… but I cannot stand evil deeds…

Believe me! With Akira-chan was an accident! – I replied placing my hands over my face – I had no intention of harming her at all!

Oh seriously Richard? – Enmie commented in a very cold voice, making something cold touch my throat – do you really think I am so stupid no to notice the difference between an accidental wound and one made on purpose?

Enmie, forgive me, but in Akira's case I am actually telling the truth – I replied with a peace of mind that even scared me, seeing I had a scalpel on my throat – if you give me a chance, I can explain to you how in this case, I am innocent.

Alright, your pulsation didn't change a single bit when you said that – she then sat down in front of me and looked at me intently – I will give you a chance to explain yourself, however I ask you not to try to fool me, I deal with dishonest people like that since I was nothing but a kid, I know very well to identify them…

Alright Enmie, I shall explain you then motive then… - I inspired slowly preparing myself to reveal my biggest shame in life up to that point – Akira-chan hurt herself in that horrible way in the moment I tried to commit suicide…

Suicide Richard? – asked Enmie with a confused face – I understand that Kikuri's death made you really sad, but up to what I know you didn't love her to explain that attitude of yours… could you clarify me that?

Enmie… help me… - I began crying in the same instant I remembered what I did – I am a monster… kill me…

Kill you Richard? Ok that is something really out of the ordinary – pondered Enmie, looking at me intently – from what I seen from you, in the few weeks we have known each other and from what I could muster from your workers is that yes, you did commit serious mistakes in the past, but all you did was to drink, get really sad and depressed; but getting to the point of wanting to commit suicide… something extremely bad must have happened… please tell me what is going on.

Enmie… I just wanted to say I don't know how this all happened… but it is useless hiding anything from you, so that is why here it goes – I then began telling everything that happened before Akira hurt herself, including what was going on my head; Enmie listened to my "report" in silence, but it was visible she was, at the very least, shocked – … that is why I tried to commit suicide… I wanted to end this monster before he was born…

Richard… - began saying Enmie, visibly disturbed, moving herself on her chair – I cannot say that this didn't bother me; it was the other way around as a matter of fact, I am so shocked that normally I would just stand up and leave so never again I would have to look at your face…

I comprehend Enmie and I won't blame you if you do it – I replied looking at the floor, completely ashamed of myself.

However that would be wrong… – she then raised my face by placing her paw on my chin – seeing as there are certain details in what you told me that leads me to believe in something else… seeing an unbeliever wouldn't know them…

And what would be those Enmie? – I asked intrigued.

I will just tell you if you take that stupid suicide idea out of your head – she then looked at me with a serious expression.

If that helps me, I will take it out surely! – I replied while nodding.

Well, if you look for a doctor, especially when you consider him the best among all of them – said Enmie, with a completely changed face, sounding like an old lady talking – you seek treatment correct? I hope that you listen and think, even if the methods aren't as orthodox and common as you might have expected to… otherwise I will just go away, can you agree with that?

Yes… I swear by my noble name that I shall listen and will take out any prejudice I might have in me – I replied placing my right hand over my chest – I just ask you to forgive my ignorance and explain my as detailed and sincerely as possible.

Alright then, let's begin – began Enmie – it is possible that you might be under the subjugation of one obsessing spirit… - and added in sequence seeing my astonishment face – remind the day you punished Yumi on the punishment trunk?

Yes… - I replied with sadness on my voice.

I asked if you had a person that was your enemy when alive, as I felt them beside you at that time, trying to influence your decisions – she then pointed to my side – they are still here…

What do you mean? How can spirits influence so directly in our lives? – I asked, finding this logic weird – are you telling me all those murders and evil deeds that happen on the world aren't the criminal's fault, but rather some spirit's?

Negative Richard – replied Enmie – I was actually waiting that reply coming from you; when Mewsus said "Fear more the living than the dead", he was thinking exactly on cases like this one; those who live can still affect one to the point of even murdering one, whereas the dead cannot, as all he can do is influence.

But Enmie, you just said that I am obsessed, doesn't it mean that this spirit is controlling me? – I asked confused.

No, just influences… we have the free will the creator gave us; that is absolute, however as any other ill intended person, they can try by persuading and placing wrong ideas inside our brain, guide us to the bad path… that is why, anything we do is our own fault, as we could listen or not the bad company… - she then pondered a bit, continuing in sequence – however did you notice how people that are considered "good" or "saints" by others, almost never are victims of such problem?

Yes, I was about to ask that, what would that be Enmie? – I asked intrigued.

It is just that, in order to affect an incarnated person… - Enmie then pointed to my chest – they need something that attracts them.

As in magnetism? – I asked trying to make a comparison.

It is similar, however a little bit different – replied Enmie – opposing magnetism, here the equal ones are the ones that attract each other; which means that if there is one or more spirits that want to harm you, just if they found in you negative feelings they could do anything; hence why the "saints and good" ones almost never are affected, as the eliminate the bad feelings on their hearts.

If that is correct – I pondered, seeing I didn't understand one thing – why were capable of affecting me? As far as I know I haven't got any feeling that is so bad to the point they could use it to their advantage…

Maybe Richard, that is what we all think, but… - replied Enmie, looking at the celling – you told me you liked Yumi a whole lot, to the point you believed you loved her… however it wasn't rare the moments that the urge to "posses" her almost took the best of you, correct?

Yes… just that when I was about to act on those urges, that "love" that I know now isn't the true one, stopped me from doing something.

I understand… well as you already noticed you never loved her – she threw that fact on my face – but even though you cared about her because you grew up together; however with the sudden entering of a new person in your life that made sprout the true love, even if it is just in the first stages of developing, made the "good" feelings regarding Yumi diminish and taking into account the bad things you said she does, made the luxurious "bad" ones to raise.

Answer me something Enmie – I asked, sensing something is missing – but desiring something more luxurious or even imagining making sex with another person, is enough to make the spirits being able to influence as this much? Otherwise there should have much more molesters roaming around…

You are right on this point… - she then pointed to my chest again – but there might be something hidden in there that might be the "bridge" they need to get to you… you said that during the rape… you remembered something that you didn't before, correct?

Yes… but even though it was for just an instant and served just as fuel to raise my rage – I replied ashamed – however no matter how much I try now, nothing comes to my mind!

It must have been something really traumatic – pondered Enmie, that said after some moments – and something tells me that event might generate the negative feelings that are leaving you vulnerable…

But… why cannot I remember anything? – I asked intrigued.

Because probable you dissociated from the events – explained Enmie – so as the pain from the experiences caused on you wouldn't even further… you locked all those things that happened to you inside another passive and lifeless "Richard", used to these kinds of sensations…

But how will we know them if I have no access to them? Hypnoses? – I asked, feeling already hopeless.

No, as hypnoses aren't always trustworthy – she replied pointing to my head – we can, however, use remote vision.

But Enmie! – I exclaimed surprised – every time I remember that, I end up becoming violent, I am afraid I might lose control again! And I don't even control this power!

Don't you worry about losing control, I will go with you, just allow me to be touching you once we begin – she replied looking around – as regarding activating your powers, you need that the target be with its mental defenses down, as you are going to enter this other "Richard" that is now vulnerable; we have an excellent opportunity, we just need something with a great connection with that time, something that had a lot of presence on those days…

We have the nursery bed of this room Enmie, always when I came back to myself – I pointed to it – I was either very hurt or agitated, so Nina used to bring me here.

Great! – replied Enmie taking my hand with her paws, taking me to the place – just touch the bed; I shall sync my power in you and together we shall go there; just remember that, this is just a movie of your memories, it isn't happening, ok?

Alright, I trust you – I said and touched the bed, instantly everything began blurring and in instants I was at that fatidic place again, back twenty two years in the past…


	68. Chapter 76 77

It was impressive how, after so much time all those memories were so clear; I looked around me and recognized the Montecchio mansion as it was before having part of it destroyed by the great earthquake; I know this but I couldn't precise the day we had come back to; intrigued and up to a certain point still astonished with this power, I commented with Enmie:

It is incredible that after all these years… this memory is still so livid…

That is probably because – replied Enmie, with a very well-known voice to me, very old and nostalgic, even though I couldn't really remember whose it was – the fact those memories have a lot of emotional charge attached to them… lets watch and understand what clouds your heart Richard…

You are right Enmie – I replied in the same moment we noticed something.

Through the main entrance came an old lady nekomimi already on her sixties, when I laid my eyes on her they filled with tears, seeing she was no one else than my dearly Nina; she was conducting with her paw a small boy that, judging by the different clothes he was using I soon comprehended it was myself twenty two years ago, when I was around six; I remembered very well that day until a certain point where everything turned to black; with my mind set on finding out the truth, we continued watching:

"- Grandma Nina! Thanks for buying me a present! Mommy almost never gives me a present! – the boy then hugged the good nekomimi – I love you grandma!

That is good my little man… - replied Nina, petting my head and smiling – I would do anything for my favorite Montecchio.

This toy car is what I wanted most! – said the little one, looking at the ground in sequence – mommy never gives me presents… just my brothers… - tears began rolling down his cheeks then.

Ohhh don't be like that my little man… - Nina replied and kneed before the boy – maybe she is just keeping the best and biggest present for you… - she then fondled my head.

But… I just wanted… - the boy sobbed while crying and talking – she had a little… more time to me…

Calm my dear… just wait… - Nina then hugged me at that instant – I am sure that…

As soon as Nina said those words, a teen boy showed up behind them, at that instant I felt my stomach becoming really upset, something near panic; even with the shadows making it harder to see him, I knew very well the person that was there and as soon as he took my little toy car on his hands, his face became visible; at the same instant I began having a panic attack and I even fell sitting on the ground , I placed my hands over my head and began muttering constantly:

Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me… I didn't do it on purpose… I didn't do it on purpose… I didn't do… - I stopped at this part when I felt Enmie's soft paw touch my hand.

Richard, this is just a movie… - she then smiled and offered to help me stand up – nothing of this is really happening… it already did… won't happen again…

Oh… you are right Enmie… - I replied while standing up – this despair always hit me when my brother – I pointed then to the teen boy – Montecchio Gabriel comes to my mind.

He must have done something really serious to traumatize you to this extent… - commented Enmie hugging me right afterwards – let's keep watching, ok?

Yes… - I replied and continued to focus on the vision of what was going on, holding Enmie's paw.

Gabriel was blonde and had blue eyes; he was dressed as the oldest son and successor of the Montecchio family with the son's leader ring included, he was eleven years old and very strong, as he was training his body rigorously every day, as he wished to follow the military career when he grew up; as soon he walked a few steps away he shouted, scaring both me and Nina:

You are such a coward! How can you abuse our so "loved" – he air quoted with his fingers that word – personal caretaker and make her spend the pocket change daddy gives her just so as she gets you a present, spoiled boy? – he then spat on my face.

Gabriel stop that – Nina ordered him.

The old slave lady wants to give me orders! What do you think you are to direct words to me? – replied Gabriel, taunting her – shut yourself up right now or else…

Or else what? – asked Nina, going towards my brothers.

I shall tell mommy you attacked us, Gabriel replied calmly.

N… No… - replied Nina, paralyzed in fear, as she was very afraid of doing anything against my brothers, to the point she almost panicked every time it was mentioned.

Now regarding you spoiled crybaby – he then placed himself in front of me, kicking me on the middle of the chest and throwing my toy car on the ground – this is for you to learn not to try to get any advantage over us – he then stepped on the toy, crushing it; going towards his bed then.

At that instant I entered a crying spree that made everything around me become blurred, Nina took me then until the infirmary so as I could calm down; then she took me to the bedroom where she played the piano to me, making myself calm down enough so I could sleep, the sadness on her eyes was visible though; that was when the scene froze.

Your brother was evil indeed – commented Enmie after the scene stopped – Nina on the other hand, loved you quite a lot…

Yes I could feel in her a love much bigger than anything alike I could have ever felt with my mother… - pondered for some instants – but just a small episode like that could generate something so bad to the point of leaving me vulnerable to spirits?

No, something like this wouldn't generate a so strong negative feeling – she then pointed to the frozen scene – because we see that every day in families where bothers don't like each other when small and, years later, have a way closer relationship… probably this doesn't stop here, let's keep watching.

Then the scene blurred and then it switched to the boy with a coffee and cookies tray on my hands, I remembered that I had asked to Nina for ways to try and become friends of my older brother and the others too, she then suggested that I took a small snack to him in his room as a present for completing his twelfth year of life; upon entering his bedroom I found no one on, so I let the tray over his studies table and sat myself on the ground so as to wait for him; I noticed some magazines on the ground and decided to look at them, I remember to be first time I saw a pornographic magazine in my life; I was completely astonished with what I saw, to the point of not noticing that Gabriel had returned, just becoming aware he did once he shouted at me:

You insolent! How dare you enter my bedroom and touch what isn't yours? – he then pointed to the magazine I had in my possession.

S… S… Sorry brother! I… I… just… - I was going to point to the tray that had the snack I brought him when I accidentally hit it with my hand and knocked it, spilling coffee over the other magazines that were arranged on the ground, beside the table.

LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! – he then ran towards me, grabbing me by my shirt and throwing me against the wall – you just ruined my magazines! Do you know how hard it is to get those being a minor? How do you intend to fix this fuckup of yours?

S… S… Sorry brother! I just wanted… to bring you coffee… and becoming friends… - replied the boy, already with tears on his eyes.

Becoming friends? – Gabriel then cackled mockingly, spitting at my face – don't make me laugh! I will destroy you runt, so I won't have to deal with you anymore.

Gabriel then began beating me up as intensively as a mixed martial artist; punches, kicks on the stomach, knees on my intimate regions; everything the boy was able to do was to cry louder at each hit and it was clear that didn't go unnoticed by the other two brothers, that arrived next, astonished by what was going on, asking in sequence:

Gabriel! What are you doing? – asked the second oldest, Montecchio Dante.

Hey! You finally took the poor runt to punish him as he deserves? – also asked the third oldest, Montecchio Dimitri.

Yes! He destroyed our magazines, – he then pointed to them, ruined by the coffee – that is why I am thinking in punishing him as the slaves on those magazines, what do you think about helping me?

Ohhh that would be cool! – replied Dante, nearing himself and joining the assault after locking the door behind him

Leave this to me! – said Dimitri after immobilizing me with an arm lock.

After long minutes of slow and painful torture, they apparently grew tired of it after I lost my senses for the first time; that was when Gabriel looked at the open page of the magazine I was browsing earlier, probably having an idea in sequence, which was handed to the other brothers:

Ohhh, of course brother, we shall help you! – replied Dante and Dimitri together.

Let's just wait the idiot wake up, otherwise it won't be fun! – Gabriel replied while waiting the boy return to his senses, without letting go of the boy's arm and keep locking it in a perfect arm lock, behind his back.

Moments later the boy woke up and noticed he was immobilized, tried to move himself and failed miserably; that was when the brothers noticed it and prepared to do what they had in mind, grabbing me by the arm and pants, forcing me to get on all fours; that was when the boy probably understood what was going on, trying to break free in sequence:

Brother, stop please! – I begged, with his arm more and more stuck in an arm lock on his back; he wasn't understanding why they were doing this to him – it is hurting!

Ohhh do you think this hits runt? – said the older brother, ripping my pants aside, followed by the sound of an opening zipper – you shall see what is pain!

That was when it happened and I remembered everything regarding those incidents, Gabriel ripped my pants and opened the zipper on his, positioned himself behind me and spitting on his own penis next and, putting his member against the entrance of my anus, he grabbed my waist and with a strong push, penetrated me with extreme violence; I howled in pain, begging "TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTS! A LOT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OOOOUUUT!" but my brother didn't stop, he kept violating and molesting my dignity; this time I shouted the while time, that just made my brothers violence raise and made Nina desperate knock the door so as to let her inside, my mom never knew about this; as soon as he ejaculated inside of me, the let me there as an old rag cloth, the vision stopped, Enmie looked at me and said:

My Saint Meow Richard… I am speechless… - she said, using her powers on me.

That Enmie… - replied totally shocked and shacking, seeing I remembered everything at that moment – is just the tip of the iceberg…

W… What? – Enmie asked astonished, when the memories continued.

That was when Enmie witnessed the two long years my brothers molested me, brought friends to participate on the "orgies" in which they abused me on all ways possible and conceivable; in all of the times, I would have the same glazed eyes Yumi had when I raped her; Enmie was horrified with everything considering the faces she was making, until a certain point, two years after the first time it happened; our mother caught us, my brother and I, red handed then she beaten me quite a lot for "corrupting" her beloved son, locking me inside the slave's punishing room while all others were enjoying the party, I wished from the bottom of my heart that that them all died; moments later that earthquake hit, soon I know from Nina that all of them were actually dead; terror invaded me thinking I was their murderer, making me seal all these memories and hatred that I had inside of me, until today… that was when I noticed we were back at the infirmary, that was when I said:

That is… Enmie… what happened… with me…

My Saint Meow Richard… I never… imagined something like that… - Enmie then helped me sitting, staying standing beside me – but that explains us a lot of things… it isn't just one feeling that gives access to your enemies to you… but two…

What do you mean? – I asked intrigued.

One of the feelings that torments you is that… - then Enmie pointed to my head – as you were a child, you wished for someone's death… that scared you and the earthquake that happened right after, with their death that happened in sequence; the terror of, in your head, causing the death of someone else made that you sealed everything related to these events inside of you… this blame you place on yourself is one of your problems…

I comprehend… - I replied, seeing that made complete sense – and what would be the other cause?

Considering everything… - said Enmie, pointing to my chest – that happened with you… you loved your brothers, isn't it true?

M… Me? – I replied, with tears already on my eyes – y… yes… just never… forgave them… for what they did…

Then there is where the second problem is – stated Enmie, showing two fingers of her paws – you have two options.

And which would they be? – I asked avid for answers.

The first one is to forgive yourself now that you are an adult and understand that the earthquake was a coincidence, and you weren't the responsible for the death of your siblings and parents – Enmie then made paw signals to explain what she wanted to say – also to show how evolved your soul is by forgiving them for the harm they did to you… you once forgave the rapists that attacked Kikuri, why not your brothers?

O… Or? – I asked, seeing that the idea of forgiving my brothers was something I never dreamed about.

Or you can stay eternally stuck in the cycle of pain, guilty and hatred that happens in this family for over twenty years… - she replied looking to the ground – and keep being a victim of this subjugation.

B… But Enmie! – I exclaimed revolted – the victim here is myself! Why need I to forgive them if it was just towards me the harm was made?

Richard… it wasn't just yourself that got harmed with all this – she then pointed beside me, in the empty space – they also stack pretty heavy debts for what they have done, paying each penny they owe for it until today… they suffer as much as you do and need as much help as you…

I understand… - I replied looking at the ground too – but am I really able to forgive them, let everything behind me and restart fresh?

That is something just you can answer to you Richard – Enmie sighted, pondering – however this really petrified your feelings since that age… didn't you comprehend that this bothering sensation you feel when someone gets near you is a result of those extremely bad experiences? Wouldn't you like to live normally from now on as a normal person?

Yes… and a lot… - I replied, completely sad – being unable to love made very deep scars in me…

You aren't unable to love Richard – replied Enmie in a completely different voice – in the very few times you let feelings enter your life, you managed to have a kind of normal relationship; as with Leandro, Lívia, Nina, Yumi and more recently with Akira…

What should I do then? – I asked completely lost regarding the path I should walk right now.

Just forgive your brothers as you did to all your enemies… - she then pointed to my heart – but forgive them because that is what you feel… because you have nothing against them anymore… so that way you can really keep going with your life… and let all the pain bottled up in there to leave there… as in a volcano, if it keeps accumulating pressure, it shall explode as one… just let everything get out…

A… alright Enmie… Gabriel… Dimitri… Dante… I… i… love you all… I always have loved… forgive me… if I could not make you happy… because of that… I forgive you… - tears began rolling down my cheeks discreetly – as regarding the emotions… daddy always said that a man… never let his emotions out… but as you said Enmie… I… shall… let… them… - I couldn't end the statement, as soon as I saw Enmie with her arms open wide towards me, I hugged her and broke down crying.

It is hard to precise how much time I spent crying on Enmie's arms, her hug had something nostalgic, I felt like a protected child; even the fear of someone being near me which, even if I wasn't feeling bothered with her proximity, would still make itself present, disappeared; leaving behind just the great sensation of having someone near me; when I finally managed to calm down, the usagimimi said:

Very well Richard, I bet you are feeling much better – she then smiled in sequence – am I right?

Yes… I feel really relieved… as for a long time I couldn't feel – I smiled back to her.

I warn you, however, that you need to allow love to enter your life… - pondered Enmie, looking at me with a serious face – or in the next test life send you; you shall not stand a chance…

But… - I replied, getting sad afterwards – will I have even another hard test? And how shall I let love enter my life? I really doubt Yumi… will forgive me… one day…

First and less important, yes life will always send challenges towards you… however the next one will be determinant so as how will be not only your future… but of a lot of people… - Enmie nodded and added – now regarding Yumi… yes it can take a while for her to really forgive you… remember it took you twenty years for you to forgive your case… but you didn't have anyone giving you advice… I will talk to her and see what I can do…

You are right Enmie… - I looked sadly at her – and thank you very much.

Second… it isn't about her I am talking about right now – she then looked deep into my eyes – another person… awakened this beautiful feeling into you, didn't her?

B… B… B… But how do you know about this? – I stuttered seeing that as soon as Enmie said that, the image of Akira popped up in my mind, making me blush instantly.

As I imagined, I was right! – Enmie then discretely giggled, placing her paw over her mouth.

Enmie… even if I am beginning to like her… I don't know if she is ready for this… - I replied, thinking about Akira's age – I don't even know if I am ready for all this…

That only time shall tell Richard… - pondered again Enmie, looking at me even more intently – however we are not in a rush regarding that, correct? We have a lot of time ahead of us!

You are right Enmie, I shall bid my time and see what happens… - I thought.

That is wright, also do not drink for a while too, if possible – commented Enmie, opening the door – now go rest, or you shall suffer a collapse.

I followed Enmie's advice and went to lay down a bit, not before checking Akira's state who happily watched anime in her own sofa at our bedroom; I woke up hours later, it was already late afternoon, under the vigilant watch of the little nekomimi, when I asked why she was looking at me all she replied to me was "I wanted to be sure my dear was having a good resting sleep"; upon hearing that I felt very warm inside and happy at the same time…

Enma showed up near dinner time and said she had just came back from Silva's residence, reporting me that nothing significant had been discovered, describing me how she made him pay for having ejaculated so soon last time, making him a victim of female domination, I didn't know what that was, but I was afraid to ask; also said that we would need to give him more info if we wanted to get something back from him, we talked and agreed on what we could be revealed to him and then it was settled that they would have programed meeting and they wouldn't enter the "petition" against me so soon as not to raise any suspicion on "me" regarding both of them; the kitsunemimi made it crystal clear that what she was doing with that noble wasn't the "part" I had as bonus with her…

I reported to the King everything that happened recently, also saying about the warning Leandro said in his diaries about any activity that might look like the extremists, in reality would be an opportunist impostor; after all the explanation of why that theory was valid, he agreed and also thought it was good to allow the investigation to be in a defensive level until at least the next diary part be available…

Time flew quite fast after that without much change in everyday life; with the exception that my little nekomimi and I have become much more closer to each other, she was helping me even forgive and forget my brothers… we had something really nice when we were together, we would share secrets, we would listen to the other one's problems, something I never had before in my life, little did I know where this was heading too… even her paws healed completely! Dawn was living a bride's life together with Andrade, even if she still lived with me, but all days when she finished her work she would spend time with him, keeping herself, however, still virgin for him, always under the jealous watch of her sister Dusk, that would never leave the two of them alone for over five seconds… fifty one days passed without nothing worth mention happening; although the winter was really cold this year, the day before march first arrived, it was still sixty nine days until the next part of the diary to be available, it was February twenty eight of two thousand twenty one (02/28/2021), it was my birthday's eve and Akira asked me:

Dear, Catherine told me that tomorrow is your birthday! – she then smiled to me – what do you want to receive as a gift?

I admit that caught me completely off guard, I didn't imagine that Akira would be get this far in order to try and make me happy… what did I wish for that the little nekomimi could give me? As incredible as it might sound, I gave her a very pretty yellow dress and on the following day I asked her to go with me to a dinner on a fancy restaurant, just the two of us; for the first time in a long time I didn't need to drink in order to have fun, we arrived home and then I spent the next few hours playing the piano to her; after all that to end we talked a bit about the life we were living, the story of my family and others here in Verona… when I noticed, it was morning already from march second and her as well as me had slept one the living room couch, with her head on my shoulder; that was when she asked me:

Dear, why did you play for me on your twenty-ninth birthday? – she then looked at me with a smiling and happy face, adding in sequence – d… don't get me wrong! I loved listening to your music… but, isn't the correct me doing stuff for my dear on his day and not the other way around?

Akira-chan… - I smiled and petted her head – to me, the birthday is a day to make what one want most as much as possible, that meaning, almost always having fun and playing for you… was very fun to me… it was a long time since I felt this much pleasure on having someone listening to my performance…

I understood dear! – she smiled even more with big bright eyes and nodded – I really had a lot of fun too! Your music is just very beautiful!

Of course not everything was partying motive, Yumi and I wouldn't exchange a single word anymore, even if it was work related; according to what Enmie told me, the nekomimi looked for her on the next day after what happened, telling her that no matter how she knew it was another person that possessed me, she can't look at me without reliving the terror that she went through by my hands, not to mention the horrendous way she lost her virginity, unfortunately I couldn't blame her a single bit for feeling like that, but she kept saying she would find a way to bring the Richard she once knew back to normal, what Enmie found it was better to let her think like that, if that was the way she found out to cope with what happened…; regarding myself, I couldn't look at her without feeling a remorse that burned as much as overheated stabbed directly inside my heart; the usagimimi informed that me that she would do the possible so as at least my blonde nekomimi friend would recover from her trauma and live a fairly normal; of course I would always and forever carry this guilty inside my being… I would do my best to give her a worth life for now…

Now about the nekomimi revolution, apparently Leandro was right, seeing that after all this time has passed and nothing else occurred; the traitor probably understood that there were no breaches to act without being discovered, so as a consequence it also laid low on the last days, it was good to know I could count on my friend even after he became insane… meaning that maybe… no matter how traumatic the experience might have been… our friendship was stronger than anything… what made me really happy.

More thirty six days passed without anything out of ordinary happen, the day was April six of two thousand twenty one; as some sort of magic, I was browsing some papers when I found Akira's possession papers, then I decided to read them without much effort *"Mother's name: Hikari Mitsuki", "Father's name: *Unknown*", date of birth "04/07/2010"* that was when I remembered that her eleventh birthday of my little nekomimi was tomorrow!

That was when I thought: "Even without having anything to offer, she decided to ask me what I wished to get on my birthday, I am sure that unless I asked for something impossible to her reach, she would do her best to give me said present; that is why I believe that, after all the effort she shows every day to make me happy, smile and forget the pains that haunt and harm my heart, sometimes even neglecting her own physical wellbeing for it, like sleeping as much as she would want to; she deserves have a great wish of hers to be granted…" with that in mind, I picked up the intercom and Maria picked it up on the other side, I asked her to order Akira to come to me on my meeting room; five minutes later she entered through the room's door asking:

Here I am dear! – she smiled and bowed next – Maria told me you wanted to talk to me, how can I help you?

Oh it is a simple one Akira-chan – I pointed then to the seat in front of mine – I needed to ask you something, sit here please.

Sure dear – she then say in front of me and looked at me with a curious face – what do you wish to know?

Akira-chan, tomorrow is your birthday right? – I petted her head.

Y… Yes! – she nodded and replied, blushing slightly.

Alright, then what I wanted to ask is – I looked then very deep into her eyes – what do you wish to get as a birthday present? What is your biggest dream?

B… Biggest d… d… dream? – Akira replied with a shocked face, putting her paws in front of me and talking euphorically – D… D… DON'T W… W… WORRY ABOUT THAT! – she then blush further and looked at the ground.

But Akira-chan… - I gently placed my hand under her chin and lifted it, so as I could look deep into her pretty eyes – you gave me so much… I wanted to at least… be able to give something back… could you please… at least tell me… your biggest dream?

Can… I really… ask for anything… - I saw her eyes shine while she was saying that – that I may want?

Yes Akira-chan – I fondled her head while I nodded – as long as it isn't something impossible, of course…

What would be impossible? – asked Akira, adding in sequence – I know that a lot of things are impossible dear, I just wanted to be sure… this isn't one of them…

Well… - I looked to the celling while my index finger was on my cheek – to transform you on Verona's queen, to free you, to revive someone or even bring the moon to you… that sort of stuff… is what you want?

No… - replied Akira, joining the two index fingers of her paws and blushing even further – I just don't know… if my dear… will want to give me that…

Akira-chan, as I said, you can ask – I smiled at her, this shy way she was acting was making me happy of offering this to her, seeing she was really considering accepting my proposal – if it is on my reach, I shall do it with all my heart!

Well… then… you know… like… - Akira then got quiet for around one minute, then she blushed violently as red wine and said – I want… the same… that dear… gave… to Kikuri… on that day… that I saw… you two… together…


	69. Chapter 78

That wish was just so out of the blue that I ended up chocking on my own saliva; "wait a moment there, what does she mean she wants the same thing Kikuri had that day?" I thought totally stunned with Akira's request! I needed to be completely sure of what and why my little nekomimi wanted that, hence I asked as gently as possible:

A… Akira-chan – I fondled her head shyly – y… you are re… referring to which… day exactly?

That day… that I fled… - she replied still completely blushing – you put me on the bed… then… took a shower… together… and had fun at the bed!

I u… understand Akira-chan – I replied, still without understanding the motive she wanted this, that is why I asked – of course… I can grant you that wish… however… could you at least tell me why you wanted this wish in particular… and not anything else?

W… Well dear… - replied Akira joining again her two paw's index fingers while looking at them – you said on your birthday that… that in those day one should do everything they want to… specially having fun… that day… I saw how Kikuri had fun… so much I have never seen before… in my whole life… and also… - then Akira became silent.

And also? – I asked, also completely blushing and intrigued with the pause.

My dear also had a face of someone that was also having a lot of fun… - Akira then looked at the ground, with her voice almost disappearing – with… Kikuri… I know I shouldn't feel like that… she was dear's… girlfriend… but… I… was… je… a… lous… as… I that… wanted make… dear… have so much… fun…

Alright… - I replied fondling behind her cat ear, strangely secure of what I was going to answer – I comprehend your wish… and… I shall grant it… however… I don't want to give you the exact same thing… since it is your birthday present… it will be different, as so it will be… something just yours, ok?

Yes! – Akira nodded very energetically, hugging me strongly in sequence – you are the best dear!

Thanks Akira-chan, you are also the best for me – I replied hugging her back and fondling her ear again.

We stayed for good minutes together like that, then I asked Akira to leave as I was dealing with the investigation at that moment, Enma left a message on our communicator saying that she had important updates to report and would be home soon to tell them, I would take that chance to tell her that I wanted to cash in our part of the "deal" that I had right to, so she could teach me everything and a little more that I could learn in a non-practical lesson; I was organizing some papers when they knocked on the door, to what I replied "Come on in", Enmie then entered and said:

Good morning Richard – she smiled, bowed and sat where I point her to – I came here because I wished to talk to you.

Alright, I am all ears Enmie-chan, go ahead – I smiled back to her.

Well I usually am direct about stuff, but in this case in particular I feel – she then looked at me in the eyes – I need to allow you to decide, I have great news, a good one and a bad one… which one you wish to listen first?

Analyzing the situation, we have too good ones to a bad one – I pondered, replying in sequence – begin by the bad one, so both good ones will make me forget the impact the other shall have.

Ok! – said Enmie cleaning her throat – I came to tell you that I have a very bad feeling Richard, something really bad is about to happen and can change the life of a lot of people around here…

My Saint Meow Enmie… so doing that with Akira is something bad that will have a disastrous result? – I asked completely worried with what the usagimimi said.

Do that with… Akira? – asked a confused Enmie – what do you mean by that?

Well… earlier this morning… - I blushed and began explaining what Akira had asked as a present to me – that is why… I thought that had to do with her, so you think this is a bad idea?

Let me see… - pondered Enmie placing her paw on her chin – what goes through your head when you think about doing this is just carnal lust, or is there any other motivation?

Enmie, I won't lie that after all this time together with Akira I didn't desire something more intimate with her – I replied looking directly into the usagimimi's eyes – however, I was always horrified to hurt her again…

Again? – asked Enmie, confused – that already happened once?

Yes… - then I explained what happened on the wine day – when I remembered her birthday tomorrow, of how gentle and caring she was on my own, doing and being willing in all ways possible to ensure I had fun… I wished to at least return what she did… even more now that I like her a lot more… I would do anything on my reach – I then pointed to the table and looked very firmly at Enmie – if she asked me to be a rich girl, I would buy her a lot of things and would transfer her part of my fortune… if she asked me she wanted to travel the world, I would stop everything just in order to make her wish come true… but she asked me for that… and if that is what her little heart most desires, if this is her biggest dream… I shall grant it too…

My Saint Meow! – replied Enmie after shivering violently – you took to heart the lesson of allowing love into your life, I could feel that in every word you just said and if that is what is really hidden deep into your soul, all I can say is go ahead! Something so pure and beautiful cannot bear bad fruit, I am completely sure the little one is already capable of that feeling and will take great enjoyment of this new experience.

Enmie-chan… you know that even being a pretty feeling… I don't think it is really love yet… - although I knew that in the end things were going towards that, I was still afraid, because I loved my brothers and everything happened, that scared me.

If it is love or not… - replied Enmie, staring me – the important is that you really care about that little one, and that feeling can grow on the future, isn't it right? Are you in a hurry or something?

No Enmie, not at all – I blushed thinking about what I felt for the little nekomimi – Akira-chan still have a great amount of time ahead of her and I just want her happiness above everything at any cost… it is so good the premonition wasn't towards her, to whom it was then?

Yumi is the one Richard – she replied while frowning – although the great news is also about her.

What would we have about her? – I asked intrigued.

Well, the great news is that she apparently – Enmie replied smiling – is already forgiving you for what happened and even wishes to talk to you, informing to me that soon she will look for you; there is where my bad premonition lies…

Why would that be Enmie? – I asked again, trying to understand the motive.

The motive of the fight that culminated with what happened was from the fact she lost control of herself, that added with your altered emotional state, correct? – to which I nodded – my fear is that again she may lose her temper and become even more aggressive verbally speaking…

Enmie-chan, I assure you that this time… I have motive to… not commit the same mistake again… - the image and recovering of Akira and my guilty conscience was more than enough to stop me.

I understand – Enmie then sized me to judge my intentions – I ask then in case she gets out of hand, ignore everything she might say, after all and I really hope you to forgive me for this statement, this is part your fault…

Yes… you are totally right… - I commented, with shadows of sadness on my face, that is why I changed subjects – when what would be the good news?

I talked to your lawyer – she then pointed to the orphanage models we had over the little table near ours – apparently all the paperwork that had to be done is almost complete, my psychological examinations were perfect and I am allowed to actually be the director!

That is great Enmie-chan! Congratulations! – I clapped my hands in rapture – so we can begin building, right?

Yes! I believe that in four to five months we will have the main building ready so to begin listing the kids in need – replied Enmie with eyes with glowing happiness.

Great! That way we can… - I was replying in the exact moment my intercom rang – oh excuse me, allow me to answer.

Go ahead Richard – pointed Enmie.

Richard – I answered after picking up.

Richard, this is Maria here; Enma came back and said that she needs to talk to you urgently, can I allow her to enter?

Maria, didn't I already told you Enma can come in at any moment? – I kind of reprimanded Maria since I already had told her that the kitsunemimi had a free pass, at the same time Enmie blushed.

Forgive me Richard; it is just that every day she comes dressed in a different manner that it is near impossible know it is actually her! I shall tell her to go up.

E… Enma… is coming here? – asked Enmie, completely red.

Yes, in a few moments she shall be here – I replied, then noticed Enmie's embarrassment – why are you so red?

R… R… R… Red me? – Enmie stuttered – it is… n… nothing at all!

Enmie… just out of curiosity, do you like Enma? – I asked point blank.

W… W… W… Why do you ask that? – asked Enmie, blushing further.

Because it is noticeable – I replied smiling to her.

Is it… s… so apparent… like that? – asked Enmie, placing her paws over her cheeks – w… wait a moment! I don't like her at all! I don't hate her however… it is weird… I am like that for nothing! Ahhhh! I need to leave Richard, talk to you later ok?

Enmie stood up and was heading towards the door quickly without even looking back, when her paw was about to touch the nob, it moved on its own and after it opened, it revealed Enma in her "niece" vestments; I could notice Enmie blushing even further and tried to say:

G… G… Good m… morning Enma! – she then waved with her paw.

Oh! Very good morning little rabbit! – replied Enmie, looking seductively to Enmie – it is very good seeing you here! Were you waiting for me?

N… N… N… N… N… No! – replied the usagimimi, stuttering a lot – I j… j… just c… came to deal with Richard the o… orphanage d… details! I a… am already l… leaving!

Oh, that is such a shame! – said Enma while pouting – I would love to spend more time near a sooooooooooooo cute little rabbit like you – Enmie then was already leaving the room when the kitsunemimi slapped her ass lightly – see you later pretty one.

E… E… E… - Enmie was almost purple before shouting and leaving – Enma YOU IDIOT!

Enma… - I commented while she was sitting down – you need to respect my workers more…

Well Rick, you think she didn't like it? – she then pointed to the door – you can be sure that if she really didn't, she would complain directly to you right away!

Whatever… I guess you are right – I replied, without much will to counter that reason –what did you want to talk to me so badly? It seemed something really important…

Yes it is important indeed – said Enma, adding – apparently the Silva will act somehow and soon.

And how would that be Enma? – I asked curiously.

Well he didn't want to enter details… - she replied – but there was something weird on it…

What do you mean weird Enma? – I asked again.

It is just that it didn't seem he was not telling me, because he thought I might tell you – she replied in a confused way – actually… it seemed he wanted to protect me… he asked me to leave the town as soon as he warned me to… he even gave me this phone… - she then showed me the phone to me – be rested, though, that as soon as I know something… I shall tell you immediately…

Enma… you are not playing double agent… right? – I asked point blank.

Rick… normally I would get really offended with a question like that – she replied frowning – I shall, however, take three things into consideration before becoming mad at you – she then showed one finger of her paw – first, I work for money; so which of you two is richest? Second – she then showed two fingers – who is more influent? In case of a revolution… to whom the population is more likely to side with? And lastly… you last few months weren't the easiest… I will leave that comment pass as something that wasn't very well thought.

You are right Enma, forgive me my lack of common sense – I then stood up and bowed – I feel even bad about my other request I had to make…

Request? – asked Enma with a confused face.

Yes… - I blushed upon replying to Enma – I remember that you told me once that I had a part in our "deal" about other "benefits" right?

Ohhhhh! Of course! – replied Enma with a wide smile – who would have thought that one day I would have part of that "deal" with the "famous" Montecchio Richard? – she then neared me and hugged me be the side, squishing her big breasts against my arm; however that didn't made me feel uncomfortable – what do you want your "package" to be? Complete? Do you wish to be the active one or prefer to be the passive one and allow me to do all the work, huh big boy? – she then winked sensually to me.

Actually Enma… - I replied while I gently pushed her aside with the other arm – you said that I could either use that benefit, pass it to someone else or ask you to teach me everything sex related, right?

Yes, I recall that – she said, confused.

Very well… - I cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment – tomorrow… is a especial day for a certain lady… I wanted to give her an unforgettable day, seeing that when it was my day… she did her utmost for make it also especial… that is why I want you to teach me everything… not only sex, however that included, to transform every detail in the best way of doing stuff! Do you think you can help me?

O… Of course Rick! – replied Enma, apparently caught off guard – what exactly do you need to know?

Everything Enma, ranging from how to dress, how to treat a lady, where to take her, what to do together, where to lunch and have dinner… and of course… the "night end" – I said blushing quite a lot.

Ohh! I understand… well… it tomorrow correct? Today I no longer have business with the Silva, so what about beginning the training now? Maybe we can finish everything until the end of the day! Are you ready? I am the kind of teacher that does not accept non dedicated students!

We spent the rest of the day going from one place to another, Enma suggested a lot of things to do, dress, talk about, behave and even great places for good meals with someone special… at each place we passed I could imagine me with my little nekomimi; we arrived at home and, in my bedroom, she taught me everything I needed to know about a woman's body, actually using her body to show me how to act and touch, as I seemed very tense about tomorrow, she gave me a pill and ordered me to take it before I begin the intimate part tomorrow, because that would help on my performance and to relax; it was past ten pm when we were over and I let the kitsunemimi go to rest; before leaving through the door she said:

Richard, from all the clients I served, even those that just wanted to learn how to do stuff – she then pointed to my bed – all of them ended up desiring and doing something with me… you were the first that hadn't touched me a single time… you demonstrated so much will to learn… for that lady… that I don't even know who she is… that in a certain way – she then turned around and, while leaving through the door, said – I envy people that are the target of… that pure feeling…

Moments later Akira entered the room with a happy face, I ordered her to take her bath and to lay down, what she did as quickly as possible; we laid down next, each on their own bed, it didn't take long for me to hear my little nekomimi purring happily, I then took my mobile phone and, setting the headphones on my ears, I adjusted it to wake me up two hours prior to our regular waking time, as I would then begin the operation "Akira's Birthday!


	70. Chapter 79 80 81 82

At five in the morning sharp a heavy metal song began playing inside my ears; although I really didn t like this genre of music, I knew it was more than enough to take me out from my sleep; after stopping the horrible song I stretched and, as quietly as possible, I stood up walking very slow steps until I reached Akira s side, locking her alarm clock so as she wouldn t be waken up at the time she was used to; then, I quickly dressed my clothing I left separated to cook and as soon as I was ready, I went to the kitchen.

Upon arriving there, I took the Montecchio s family cooking book with all of our favorite recipes and then I searched for raisings Veronese bread, that wasn t exactly my favorite recipe, seeing I liked much better the simple version of this bread that just Catherine knew how to do, but it was Akira s that loved this to death since the first time she ate it; I then checked if we had all the necessary ingredients so I could do what I was planning to, I noticed almost everything was present aside the raisings themselves; I tucked my head inside the cupboard they were supposed to be a surprised shout, that made me hit my head when I was startled and to raise my voice cursing:

-Damnation! I placed then my hand where I hit my head who is there?  
-S Sorry Rick! replied Dawn beside me I heard a noise and came to check if Yumi had already woken up and the morning buying list was already done but then I saw someone down there and thought we might had a burglar!  
-Oh I understand, sorry if I scared you I looked around she isn t here, is she?  
-No Dawn then pointed to a paper in her paw she already left everything ready yesterday, as she has been doing frequently lately.  
-Alright I pointed to the entire kitchen as the other ones will still take a little while to arrive, could you help me find the raisings? I am positively sure Yumi wouldn t let they end like that.  
-Of course! Just a moment Dawn then sniffed for some moments and then headed to the seasoning compartments here is it! she then showed her tongue playfully forgive me Rick, I think I misplaced some stuff when I arranged the things yesterday.  
-Thanks Dawn-chan, would you like to make bread with me? I then pointed to the ingredients.  
-Oh Rick that would be an honor, but I have to make the house s first rounds she then pointed around and then the shopping, since we are near Easter.  
-I understand - I replied a little sad.  
-Oh don t you worry about that! exclaimed Catherine s voice, popping out of nowhere I shall help you gladly Richard!  
-Great! I cheered inside when I saw the nekomimi so I can be sure to do it correctly.

After Dawn went to do her duties, Catherine and I began making Akira s favorite bread; after all the procedures, including letting the fermented bread dough to rest, I personally went to receive the milk, picking carefully the liter of the most famous brand, one that is extremely tasty and would be just served to the most important nekomimi guests came to my residence, L via for instance; exact two hours and half later the bread was ready, cut and placed on a luxurious silver tray, which the name Hikari Akira was writing in letters made of gold, I let the tray over the counter to go and get the cottage cheese and honey, I thought then I heard someone in the kitchen, however Catherine had already left and I was alone on it, so I left that feeling aside what a mistake

After everything was ready, I took the tray and headed towards my bedroom, when I arrived there I opened the door and noticed that my nekomimi was still sleeping lazily as it was already expected although it was already thirty minutes past the time she usually used to wake up, I walked to the side of her bed and sat on its edge; the vibration made Akira move a little on there, however not waking up, that was when I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and said while shaking her slightly:

-Aaaaaakira-chan I giggled it is time to wake up little one!  
-Hmmmmm - she then stretched, rubbing the eyes with her paws saying next good morning dear are you up so early?  
-Because I wanted to wake you up today! I then tickled her cat ear let s wake up sleepy kitty!  
-Hehehe! Akira also giggled then looked at the alarm clock, shouting in sequence my Saint Meow! I am completely late! I need to stand up right now!  
-You can stop right there I ordered Akira shaking my index finger on the exact same moment she was trying to get out of the bed.  
-B But why dear? she asked with a confused face.  
-Because today is your day Akira-chan! - I then sang the famous song Happy Birthday to You what made the little nekomimi blush and let some small tears of happiness roll down her face for that, as a present by your solicitation; I shall give you the day you dreamed with me!  
-Are you serious dear? asked Akira, with big shining eyes.  
-Yes, and you will have the right for a lot of surprises during the day I then handed to her the breakfast tray like this one, for instance, I prepared by my own hands your favorite raisin bread, together with the best milk I just buy to the most important nekomimis, fresh cottage cheese that was finished yesterday and lastly honey that came from the producer hills on the north of Verona.  
-T This all is f for me d d dear? asked Akira with a faltering voice, she was visibly impressed and moved you did this to me?  
-Yes! I smiled and fondled behind her cat ear eat as much as you want today is your day! I just want you to have as much fun as possible!  
-T T T - Akira tried to say, beginning to cry very hard and stretching her arms towards me as if she was asking for a hug.  
-A Akira-chan? I asked completely astonished, hugging her tight right after placing the tray aside what is going on little one? Why are you crying? Did I accidentally say something that made you sad? Tell me my dearest so I can help you I then fondled her head while saying.  
-T T Tha nks dear - Akira said after long minutes of unstoppable crying on my should, when she finally began calming down it is just it is just I remembered mommy she promised me one thing and today it came true -What was that your mommy promised you - I asked Akira, with emotions also affecting my voice as well - that became true today?  
-Some days before well you know replied Akira, letting go of my hug and looking me straight into the eyes she always regretted that she didn t have money for much things but that very soon I was going to get the life of a princess I deserved that I would have someone that would give me everything even more than I imagined and asked for - she then pointed to my chest and smiled between the tears that happened you appeared dear thank you -Akira I want to promise one thing too - I then took her paw and kissed its back always always I shall protect you and will give you the life you deserve my little princess!  
-Dear I want to promise you one thing as well she then kissed the back of my hand always always I will take care of you and I shall give you my life so as to ensure you are always well

When I heard that from my dear nekomimi something really strong hit my chest, that accelerated instantly; I felt a fire burning in my heart without hurting, my head became extremely confused and suddenly I became dizzy; I looked at Akira and wasn t able to think anything else, just on her pretty smile, her happiness was my objective; that was when you noticed that her face was very near mine, something like four inches; I don t know what happened with me at that time, I just let go of her paws and placed my hands on her shoulders, then I slowly neared my lips, the little one didn t move nor seemed to tense up, then our mouth met.

At first we both had our eyes open, I then felt a shock with the strength of a lightning to race through my whole body and then arrive in the brain, and all my nerves were short-circuiting and the only thing I knew was that an indescribable happiness was going inside of me; Akira on the other hand before the meeting of the lips didn t know what was going to happen, she had her ears lowered and was blushing, however when we touched her cat ears stood up as hard as stone, tail as well, we spent some moments without even moving a single inch at all, slowly she began relaxing and, what was once stiff, gradually began losing up; in the beginning she didn t even move her mouth at all, however I began doing it gently, as if I just wanted to massage her small and delicate lips, slowly and shyly she began kissing back even without knowing exactly what she should be doing, after closing her eyes, she probably never her any previous experience; it was totally different than how it was with Yumi or Kikuri it was purer simpler gentler I felt every cell of my body shaking from the experience I remembered some of the things Enma taught me the day before, hence why I took my hand towards her small belly; that was when a rumble was heard that took us out of our magical moment, upon seeing my personal caretaker blushing quite quickly I understood what was going on, when I was going to comment she said herself:

-F Forgive me dear! she said looking down because of my silly belly I interrupted our moment it is just I am so hungry.  
-Oh Akira-chan! I smiled while I petted her head that happens and is normal don t worry! About interrupting we have the whole day!  
-We really do? she asked with shining eyes.  
-Yes! We might even be able to - I was replying when my stomach also roared, three times louder than Akira s, making me blush too whoops! Apparently my stomach agrees with yours!  
-Hehehe giggled Akira, taking her paw to her mouth what do you think of eating now dear?  
-Yes, of course! I replied while nodding, then placing the tray once again over her lap.

We then began eating hungrily, never once in my whole life I would have had so much fun just with one meal, actually I never understood what Akira-chan had seen tasty in this raisin bread, however after she took a generous slice of it, spread cottage cheese over it and honey to top it all and offer me I comprehended; the taste of all those elements that I placed together when making this breakfast, added with the nekomimi s upon giving me this perfect combination made a miracle happen for the first time in my whole life I had the pleasure of eating with someone I really liked

We spent almost one hour talking, everything was so surreal and magic; we then took a quick shower to clean away the honey and all the dirty we had on our bodies, after all I wanted Akira to be as much radiant as she was able to, we entered the bath separately in the bath because I had something special in mind for tonight; then I dressed her with a gorgeous pink dress that we had kept specially for this occasion, what I dressed was my best suit and, looking at her after we both were ready, I said:

-Little princess, are you ready for your special day? I smiled in then.  
-Yes, of course! Akira bowed and smiled.

We then headed to the back part of my propriety where a helicopter was waiting us ready to leave, my nekomimi stared with big eyes upon seeing the big aircraft, she stood there looking at it for long moments until when, after a small touch on her shoulder, I smiled to her and then I pointed the way to enter the aircraft, with a shout of surprise and excitement she ran towards the entrance and, with my help entered it, when I was about to enter I could swear someone was watching us from afar, however upon observing it better I couldn t notice anyone on sight big mistake

-Uaaa! exclaimed Akira, after the takeoff and we being already flying we are so high dear! I never been on a helicopter before!  
-I figured it to be like that Akira-chan I fondled her head it is just a very few people that have a chance of owning a machine like this one, that is why I believe a ride on this until our first stop was the most recommended!  
-Eh? To where are we going? asked Akira, with a curious face.  
-Wait and you shall see I replied kissing her forehead it is a surprise!

After that answer Akira blushed and fell silent, leaving her face stuck on the cabin glass, looking at everything that passed down below us, probably marveled at the scenery, after approximately forty-five minutes since we took of I saw far away our destination, the little on probably had not even noticed yet, so I touched her shoulder and said:

-There it is Akira-chan I pointed to the beach I wanted you to see the beach, I bet you never came to one, correct?  
-B B B Beach? Akira stuttered, shocked is dear really taking me to a b b b beach?  
-Yes! I replied while nodding I thought that you might have never seen one so that is why I brought you to this one, which is exclusive to us, nobles.  
-My Saint Meow - that was all that Akira managed to say until we landed.

As soon as we touched the ground Akira almost exploded in happiness, we were in the heliport near the beach, what made her rush there; I laughed at that outburst of energy, but I knew she was going to be barred on the entrance until I showed up, as soon as I arrived there she was beside the guards pouting because they didn t allow her inside; I then registered her as my new personal caretaker and then we entered, it was still a little cold at that not so common bathing time of the year, after all it has been just recently that spring began, however being there and be able to show her a place not much people have means to was something that brought me great comfort

Akira ran over the sand, took the tips of her dress and raised it so as she could put her paws in the cold water without wetting it, she tried the sea s salt water, she grimaced because of the salty taste of it, she ran and played with it kicking the water, her smile at that moment filled me with happiness, I felt complete, renewed and happy as I never did when I came together with Nina in the past, actually I didn t even like the beach at all, especially with a cold weather like this, however Akira was having so much fun and would look at me with eyes filled with life I ordered a non-alcoholic drink for me and the little nekomimi, seeing that this was going to be a long day and we couldn t afford to become dehydrated; the nekomimi drank everything that was given to her and after around one hour I called her when she got near:

-Did you have a lot fun Akira-chan? I petted her head.  
-Yes! she replied energetically while nodding but if you are asking me that it is because it is time to go isn t it?  
-Exactly I said despite her sad face it is just that we have other surprises stored for you today! I have everything planned for you today kitty!  
-Oh! exclaimed Akira, reanimating herself that it is great! Where are we going next then?  
-Tsc tsc tsc shook my index finger in a no pattern as if you didn t know this was also part of the surprise!  
-Hehehe! Akira giggled and said I understand dear, I trust you!

I then took her by the paw and we left the beach, not before changing our clothing to a spare one I brought with me seeing we were completely dirty from the sand, I knew this was going to happen taking into consideration the nekomimi s impetuosity and also to my luck, I brought with me an extra set for us both; we headed then to the exit, that was when Akira noticed that the helicopter wasn t there anymore, finding it weird she asked:

-Dear, I don t see the helicopter she then pointed to where it was supposed to be how are we going away?  
-Simple Akira-chan! I replied pointing to the direction of the noble s high speed rail we are going on a high speed rail!  
-H High speed rail? exclaimed Akira, rigid in surprise that one we just hear about in television?  
-Yes, exactly that on Akira-chan I then took her paw and we headed to its entrance but this one here gets to the impressive mark of seven hundred Km/h (around 435 mi/h)! I then pointed to the entrance door after the yellow line.  
-I a always wanted to enter in one of those! Akira then sat, looking through the windows while the doors closed and the train began to move.  
-Then enjoy your ride! I replied smiling to her because there is a lot more yet to come for you!

We spent then the next thirty minutes talking, mainly trying to teach Akira how that a train could move so quickly, her eyes would look with complete and utter astonishment the scenery running outside to the point of leaving us dizzy with so much speed; I noticed that at a certain point tears were running down her face, I almost asked her about it, however all I did was to hug her from the behind tenderly and observe together with her view; it was then the speakers announced East Verona, last train station, East Verona ; after it stopped we walked several minutes towards a gym, then I whispered on my precious nekomimi s ears:

-We just arrived at part two of five of your birthday present! I said pointing to the stage where some musicians were making the arrangements to a show that was about to start remember some animes that I noticed you always watched, however they were a little different from the common ones you used to? And when I asked why you did you replied to me that you loved the songs that played in there?  
-Yes! Akira nodded energetically I love the singer that dubbed the main character on Full Moon wo Sagashitte !  
-That is why I pointed to the stage where the vocalist of the group Chagin my life made the last adjustments as we neared them I brought them here for a particular show for you and me Akira-chan.  
-I d d d d - Akira tried speaking, this time though she was so shocked she couldn t even cry.  
-You don t believe it? I asked looking in her eyes and smiling.  
-I a am not worth all this dear - she replied lowering her ears why go so far for a mere slave -Because you are MY Akira-chan, do you understand? I made her look into my eyes then for me this is the very least I could do after my last birthday that was transformed into the best one in my whole life a stubborn tear rolled down my face.  
-I understand dear although I still can t believe t thank you very much! Akira then let out a broad smile, when we heard next.  
-Oh so that is Akira-chan! said Myco, the groups vocalist you talked so well about her! It is the first time I see someone hire us for a particular show to someone, but if it is for the little one, we shall do our best!  
-T T Thanks Myco-sama! replied Akira, completely surprised with everything that was going on I I love your music!  
-That is so good Akira-chan! said Myco, waving and after looking at her band partners said then I hope you like the show!

It was incredible my luck with this present s part, I wanted Akira to participate in a show, something she surely never did before in her life, when I thought about this possibility I immediately remembered this anime that she would always watch and looked on the internet for info about it, discovering that this band Changin my Life was the one that did all the musical part of the program; then I contacted their manager and I checked the possibility of them make a particular show, I was extremely happy when I found out they were willing to do such a thing, they just needed the details of the person to be tribute and things of that sort; when I told them the story of my little nekomimi and what I planned to her day, they informed me it wasn t possible to move them from where they were located, as they would have a show on the following day, but we could watch their rehearsal on that day, her birthday; of course I accepted right away and after everything was agreed, I made plans so as all would go according to that schedule.

Akira was overjoyed, she was shining like a sun and therefore illuminated me as well, every penny I had spent until this very moment was well worth it; the little one sang along with Myco with such an enthusiasm that was making even me jealous, she would shout at full lungs at each ending song; after three hours of a show that both me and her were completely entranced with the performance, each participant of the band autographed a CD from them that hadn t even been put for sale, after the emotional farewells we left the gym and began walking; it was already after two in the afternoon when I asked her:

-Akira-chan, it is past two in the afternoon I then pointed to the clock are you hungry?  
-Yes dear - she replied with a shy face I was so into the show that I completely forgot I am starving would be asking too much if I asked us to eat something?  
-Not a problem! I replied waving in order to call a taxi that was part three of your present!  
-Eh? asked Akira, after entering the taxi together with me having lunch is part of the present?  
-Yes! I replied, telling to the taxi driver where he should take us but it isn t a normal lunch! You shall eat on East Verona s best restaurant! The Le Train Bleu .  
-Train what dear? asked Akira, becoming suddenly rigid what kind of restaurant it is?  
-It is a very fancy restaurant when I said that Akira showed me a huge smile where just the most powerful people have means to go.  
-B But - said Akira, completely insecure.  
-What is the matter little one? I fondled behind her ear I thought I would love to eat in a place like that, or do you prefer going somewhere else?  
-N No! I would love going to this restaurant! replied Akira with a big smile, but showing a worried face in sequence the p problem is that I never been in a place like that I am afraid I might take the wrong flatware or something like that and make you embarrassed dear -Oh! Just that? I asked with a smile on my face, fondling Akira s head even more well, if this calms you down, I don t mind you to commit mistakes and I even imagined you didn t have too much experience in it, hence why I reserved the whole floor for us; that is why there will be no one else aside me, you and the waiters I then neared my mouth to her ear and in case you mistake something, I promise I shall not tell anyone, agreed?  
-Y Yes! replied Akira before laughing lightly.

We then entered that restaurant s main hall, even me being so used to luxury I always would get impressed with the beauty and refinement of this place, Akira froze upon entering the premises, she then began scanning with her eyes every inch of this place in complete state of awe; it was completely expected though, the salon was huge with pictures painted on the ceiling, the pilasters had been carved in such a way that they seemed like renaissance art, everything covered in most beautiful gold from South Verona, even the little angel boys were made of gold! A waiter greeted us and took us, me and my astonished nekomimi to our places, the area reserved for the Montecchio family, in its middle there was our crest; after helping us to seat, the waiter handed a menu to both me and the little and, and asked:

-Feel free to take your time and once you are done deciding, sound the bell beside you she then pointed to it on the table and I shall come and serve you.  
-It is alright, thanks I replied, when he turned around and left Akira-chan what do you wish to drink? And if we began with an appetizer?  
-Oh! That would be great! I am thirsty and starving! she then looked at the menu, giving up in sequence d dear I don t understand anything of this -I thought you might had a little problem with it Akira-chan I smiled to her then would you like that I read it to you so we could choose together?  
-Yes! Akira nodded energetically.

Then I began reading everything to the little one, we decided to order everything at once and tell them to put a little time between one thing then another, as an entrance we ordered breaded fish sticks and served in bittersweet sauce, to drink I actually thought about getting a good wine, but what Enmie asked of me came to my mind and in the end we decided, both Akira and I, to get cashew juice; of course the waiter that was serving the Montecchio family for over ten years was shocked and asked if I didn t like his indication last time, I told him that my doctor asked me to avoid alcoholic beverages during my non-lethal illness treatment, what was accepted by him with relief.

After we ate the appetizers, what we ordered arrived at our table, for me I asked: Wild rice Coquille with a Black Pearl is a dish in which you mix cooked white and wild rice and then they are put in the mixer together, making a kind of dough that is shaped in the form of a shell, then they are covered with eggs and covered with poppy seeds, in its interior goes a filling of cream, leek, squid and shrimp flamed on cognac added with red wine in sequence; after it has been filled, a black pear is set on the top of the art.

In Akira s case it was a little more complicated, seeing that the specialty of this restaurant resided in seafood and birds; in the end I suggested, which she agreed to; Confit de Canard with Ann Potato two thick duck legs that stay at the very least twelve hours in a seasoning of coarse salt, thyme, bay leaves, rosemary and poivre mignonette pepper, then they are cooked at exactly 176 F (80 C) for at approximately two hours and half, then they are backed for thirty minutes to roast, the potatoes are cut very thin and then piled and baked in the shape of a flower and as soon as it is done, the leg is placed over the flower and is then drizzled with the sauce that leaked during the cooking.

Even with the fear of making mistakes and do something that would make her embarrassed, I could notice how happy Akira was at that moment, she didn t just eat her food but appreciated it as well, I noticed she could feel the new smells and learned from them, sometimes just one tear or two tears would roll down her face; when I asked about that, she would just say she was so happy to be able to make all those dreams come true in just one day that, she was afraid she would wake up and find out it was nothing more than a dream, to which I would just take her small paw on my hand and say: This isn t a dream my adored nekomimi, it is reality , when we finished the meal I left a generous tip for the waiter, as we were server with mastery; we then began walking towards the fourth and last but one part of her present, the famous D fil des Princes boulevard where were the most expensive shops of the kingdom, where I would let her choose an item of her choice of any shop in its way! Finding it was weird we were walking, she asked:

-Dear, why are we walking through here? asked Akira while looking to the shops on this street this all looks so expensive and refined -Well we are on the fourth and last but one part of your present I then pointed to all the shops we are on East Verona's most famous street, here we have shops of all kinds, you can probably find anything you might imagine if it isn t here or never was, probably it wasn t created ever your present is to choose one item from one of these shops, it doesn t matter what the price is, anything that your little heart desires, alright?  
-C C C Can I really choose anything? she looked around and shouted in surprise when she saw the prices b but dear there has more zeros then anything that I saw in my life!  
-Yes you can! It is your birthday I then handed her a pair of fancy white nekomimi gloves just use these as slaves are not allowed to walk alone here, but as they have the Montecchio family crest on it you won t have a problem, feel free to browse as much as you want all alone, I don t want my presence to influence you to buy something you can take the rest of the day if you wish to! When it is over I then pointed to the plaza with a clock on its center and wait for me there, I shall come to meet you then, agreed?  
-Yes! replied Akira energetically, running towards the shops and looking at the windows

Akira didn t know it, but on the day before I passed here with Enma and we warned to all the shop owners that, in case one female nekomimi with Akira s features wearing a pair of fancy white gloves with the Montecchio family crest, she was supposed to receive the same treatment that would be given to me when I am shopping and anything she bought, be debited on my account, so that I could be away from her so she could choose whatever she wanted, the way she wanted; regarding myself, I headed directly to a shop that sell massage products and bathing salts, I headed directly where what I was looking for was placed and as soon as I had the stuff in my hands I heard a very familiar voice talk to me:

-My, what a coincidence to meet here! L via then smiled when I turned around to face her.  
-L L via? I asked astonished, seeing that was the last person I imagined encountering here what are you doing around here?  
-I came searching for a compound that is very good for scars she then pointed to what she had on her paws helps them being not so apparent, and you? What are you doing here? she asked while nearing me more.  
-Well I am here, because I wanted to buy an oil for - I stopped talking at that exact moment, I couldn t tell L via what I was going to do this night massages, I am in quite a bit of shoulder pain these days because of the hits I had there from the battles, that is why a massage would do a world of good!  
-Oh, that is certain! L via then nodded, staying beside me would you like me to massage you?  
-Y You don t have to worry! I pointed to my shoulders then according to the doctors, this needs to be done by specialists otherwise I would have loved it L via.  
-I understand, so it can t helped she then looked around as if she was looking for something and where would your personal caretaker be? I thought of leaving Kyou talking to her since they get along so well.  
-Oh Akira-chan? She is looking at the shopping windows right now I pointed to the streets then to choose what she wants to buy.  
-And why would she buy something? asked L via, with a confused face.  
-Because it is her present! I exclaimed enthusiastically, noticing right away I had said too much today is her birthday -A birthday present to her? asked L via while becoming pale, looking to the street Richard not even to Nina you did something like that not taking her here at least -It is just that recently some stuff happened recently at home so I thought it was best to compensate her somehow I replied, breaking a cold sweat.  
-Oh I think that I understood replied L via looking at the clock damnation I need to go, otherwise I will be late to my meeting with the shareholders, as I intend to travel soon to Mewrusal m to do what we agreed to, seeing I finally am fully recovered!  
-Good luck! if I wasn t on Akira s birthday I would talk to L via a little bit more, but for now all I wanted was to get rid of her I hope everything works out!  
-Thanks Richard! L via replied, nearing her lips for a mouth kiss, to which I dodged so as it would just land on the cheek see you later!

L via then left shaking her tail making me sigh in relief, as for a moment I imagined that she would be able to ruin our big day; anyway I bought what I the massaging oil and a liquid soap that I very much needed and waited for Akira to choose what she wanted, exactly how Nina used to tell me that women tend to take a long time shopping, the nekomimi took more than four hours to decide and buy what she wished for; when I saw her heading to the clock plaza, I headed there too as soon as the first street lamps turned on; I looked at the little one and asked:

-So Akira-chan, did you buy what you wished? I petted her head.  
-Yes! It is inside here! she then pointed to the small package she had on her paws sorry if I took long, but what I wanted was something that needed to be done rather than just buy it.  
-Oh I understand I smiled hugging her what did you buy?  
-I cannot say yet, I would like to show you tonight, is it alright with you? asked Akira whispering in my ears can you trust me?  
-Of course! The present is yours and you can do with it whatever you want I replied while looking at the sky and said in sequence however it is already late, what do you think about going back home? After all there is still one part left of your present!  
-Y yes! replied Akira, blushing instantly lets go dear!

I called a taxi and we headed towards the entrance of the noble district, seeing they couldn t get in there even if I was inside them; after leaving us there we walked, Akira and I, together with my hand holding her small paw, happy and chitchatting, enjoying each other to the point we didn t even notice the almost thirty minutes of walking until we arrived at our propriety; as soon as we entered my personal caretaker asked:

-Dear, can I go to the bathroom? while she closed her legs tightly together since the restaurant we don t go.  
-Of course! You can go! After all I shall need to go as well I replied while I saw my little one running to go do what she needed to just meet me in the bedroom in half an hour, agreed?  
-Yes! replied Akira just looking behind, still running.

I saw her going away in the distance, at that exact moment I felt like I was being watched once again; I looked around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, letting that sensation go for my anxiety with that last part of the present brought to me; that was when I went to my bedroom and also went to the bathroom, as soon as I was done someone knocked on the door; upon opening I noticed it was Maria and as soon as she saw me she bowed and said:

-Good evening Richard! she then handed me some mail that arrived this day and said here are that mail of the day and that guest of ours, Enma, said that she knew you would be busy today, but to call her as soon as everything was completed.  
-Thanks Maria I smiled to her just tell the others that I don t want to be bothered at all today, it doesn t matter the motive, understood?  
-Yes sir, Richard! she bowed again while replying and left the premises.

I then started waiting for Akira to show up so as I could give her what was left, the same Kikuri has had before just doing this with someone that wasn t Yumi made me become extremely uncomfortable but I had changed, I did this with Kikuri and everything went very well now I would do this with the little nekomimi I don t know what made this become so special to me I just felt I wasn t allowed to commit a mistake, there would be no room for a flaw I just wanted what was best for her why? That was the first moment that I thought I might love her I shook those thoughts out of my head at that moment thinking at this moment what I feel isn t important, aside providing the best present Akira can have .

The time wasn t passing at all, seeing the nekomimi wouldn t arrive! I was becoming extremely anxious and not just because of the fact we were going to have sex together but also because not having her for some time beside me made me feel uncomfortable, as if a piece of me were missing; that was when I looked and saw my favorite wine resting in my mini wine cellar, I almost decided to go and take a glass to drink to calm down, that was when I remembered Enmie s words also do not drink for a while too, if possible and then I decided not to do it, I noticed the pill Enma gave me on the previous day advising me take it to calm myself down to what was going to happen, without thinking twice I took a glass of water and drank it I sat on the bed, after around ten minutes I believe it began having its effect, seeing I became completely calm and relaxed; as soon as I noticed that Akira entered without closing the door, which was when I said:

-Welcome my dear Akira-chan! You took a little while so I was I little worried - that was when I noticed something different on her neck what would that on your neck be?  
-Oh this? she then pointed that what was placed there this is a collar, studded with diamond that I bought as my birthday present!  
-Oh so that was it! I exclaimed, surprised with her decision come over here so I can see it!  
-Yes! Akira then neared and I could notice that that collar also had a small sign hanging on it, obviously made of gold with the saying: Montecchio Richard s propriety and right under it Forever as long as I live .

I tried saying something, anything at all, however not even a single word came out of my mouth, and so that was WHY she took a long time to come back! The collar itself was already done, the sign wasn t! It was visible that it has been printed very recently then what did this mean? No I won t think about it right now this just shows she has a great affection towards me and wanted to show her gratitude for what I did today just that nothing more noticing my silence she asked:

-Dear, are you alright? she then pointed to the sign didn t you like that I did this present thinking about you?  
-No at all Akira-chan! I replied shaking my head and smiling it is just that I became so surprised that I became speechless but little one that was amazing it touched me deep in here I took her small paw and placed it over my chest thanks it is just a shame we need to take it out for the next part of the present, isn t it?  
-O Oh! In the next part of the p present replied Akira, visibly stiffening in tension the c c collar cannot stay?  
-Well Akira-chan I pondered while I looked into her eyes I was thinking about taking a shower before we began and why are you this tense? Are you afraid? Don t you wish for that anymore?  
-Oh! It isn t like that! she replied euphorically, shaking her head I am just a little bit n nervous I might do something wrong and about the collar it is waterproof - she then showed her tongue teasingly.  
-I understand well about doing something wrong, is there a way to do something wrong while receiving a present Akira-chan?  
-N No dear, I don t think so replied Akira with a confused face.  
-Exactly, I want you to let yourself free I hand signed her to near more, looking deep into her eyes from very near do anything that you might want to, let your body command you now, don t think this isn t right, that is why I won t do it because thoughts like that have no meaning right now nothing you do from now on will make me sad, do you understand? Just enjoy the last part of your present, agreed?  
-YES! replied Akira completely euphoric, really anxious for what was waiting for her.

I then place my hand behind her cat ear and I pulled her near to me, giving her a light kiss on her lips, while at that I slowly moved to Akira s behind, the kiss slowly ended when, using my hand, I gently touched her pretty neck and while one of the hands massaged it, the other took the really small zipper that kept the dress closed and slowly it was going down, as soon as it got to the end the clothing fell to the nekomimi s paws, leaving her without anything else but her bra and panties, even if she didn t have a big chest, she was already developing and had enough to use the first sizes of the scale; I touched her waist and felt her stiffen again, I thought that was because of the anxiety, however when I touched on the bra strap she let out a small wahh , worried she might be feeling uncomfortable, I asked:

-Akira-chan I took out my hands in sequence am I doing something you don t like? Are you feeling uncomfortable?  
-It i isn t that d dear - replied Akira while she was turning around to face me it is just that when we were taking baths it was just taking baths now that we are going to do what Kikuri did it seems my body is one thousand times more sensible -I understand - I then looked in her eyes, then I hugged her just warn me if I make something that bothers you agreed?  
-Yes! I heard her replying in my ear, with happiness in her voice.

As I was hugging her already, I took my hands to her bra and with no difficulty at all, thanks to the Enma s classes, I managed to open it and getting it free letting it fall to the ground between our bodies; then I began caress her back and slowly I headed towards her waist, grabbing the sides of her panties I gently pulled then down, taking extreme caution into taking out her tail through the hole slowly; as soon as I knew she was naked I let go of my embrace and noticed how beautiful and perfect she was, with her clear white skin and small breasts, very well defined however, she had a small but pretty vagina and round legs; akira must have noticed that I was actually staring deeply at her, that is why she asked while blushing:

-D Dear is there something wrong? she then looked to the side while her tail twisted around her leg what you see is acceptable? Is it pretty?  
-Akira-chan, what I see is the most perfect angel I have ever seen walking through this earth I replied while I saw her blushing even further, although she was still smiling; I then extended my hand to her and said let s go?  
-S Sure dear! she replied taking my hand with her small paw.  
-Just hold on a moment dear said akira after we entered the bathroom and I pointed to the small seat where I would wash her you said once in your birthday that we should have fun in this day right? What was why you played the piano to me right?  
-Yes Akira-chan, why? I asked surprised.  
-Well if that is true - she looked at me with a playful face and began opening my shirt then I want to shower you first!  
-B But Akira-chan! It is your birthday! I replied, being caught completely off guard will you have fun doing that?  
-Yes! I love bathing my dear! she replied smiling, almost finishing opening the last button that is why I thought doing the usual, a long bath with you!  
-It is alright then, if that is what your little heart most desires, so be it! I announced smiling.

Akira then took out my shirt and my trouser belt in sequence, then the button of it and the zipper making it fall to the ground, leaving me with nothing else aside the underwear I was using; of course that it didn t take long for that to also be out of my body; as soon as she saw my member free, she must have imagined what we were going to do in sequence, as she blushed violently, pointed to the seat and asked me to sit there so she would start the bathing procedures, what was promptly obeyed by me, that was when I remembered that I had bought a special liquid soap to this occasion, that is why I said:

-Akira-chan, there is a special soap I brought to us! I then pointed to the table where the water always is could you take it there please?  
-Of course dear! Leave it to me! she then went to take the recipient, being back moments later.

O opened that glass to her and gave it back, I then heard the sound of a sponge being wetted behind me and the sound of a liquid soap being spread on the sponge, then Akira began rubbing my back as she would always do, she then cleaned my waist, chest, legs, face, and in the end my intimate area; needless to say that at each touch of hers I got more and more need to make love with my nekomimi, however it was way easier to control my carnal instincts, seeing I had taken that pill; after twenty minutes the little one had finished, so I stood up and pointed to the seat, Akira sat there and I kneed behind her and whispered in her ear:

-I want you to close your eyes and let every nerve of your body feel each new sensation with my touches I then kissed her neck remember, nothing you shall do is wrong, if you want to say, say it, if you want to moan, moan, if you want to touch, touch it, understood?  
-Y Yes dear replied Akira, nodding her head.

That was when, with all the hints that Enma gave me the day before, I began doing everything I had learned the day before in the best way I could; I began washing her back, using of long movements starting from the neck s base to, a place I wouldn t before, her ass, right beside the tail, I would caress her skin in all its extension, I would massage her little rear; when I saw that her ears began have light twitches comprehended she was enjoying my touches, because of that I took her tail with care, and with the other hand I would massage every inch of her tights, waist and ass; I felt her breathing beginning to change, that was why I went to the next part of my plan .

N neared the little one even more then massaged her hair with both of my hands, kissing her neck lightly, then with small but yet strong sucking on there, to which Akira would emit a light fua! I lowered my hands from the head following the neck outline, passing through the back, finding its way to the waist; at that moment I joined my hands over her bellybutton and I hugged her from behind, rubbing soap on her belly, slowly I raised my caresses to her breasts; it was on that moment that I could notice that they had grown a lot comparing to the first moment we took a shower together, with one on each hand I began massaging them slowly, with circular and timed movements, to which the nekomimi would moan fuaaa! Wahh, fuaaa! when her nipples popped out, I slowly took then with the tips of my thumb and index fingers and also played a little with them.

I began whispering on her cat ears things like Akira-chan you are so pretty or your moans are like music to my ears , what would just make them raise in both intensity and in quantity of those moans fuaa guaaa wahhhhh! also her breathing became completely out of syncro and she would contract the paws of her legs, what would make the claws there pop out; then, seeing her ears had twitches almost all the time, I decided to give the finishing blow on her; one of my hands went down slowly through her belly, then it arrived at her intimate area, to what she didn t resist not a single moment; then I noticed she was extremely lubricated, that was why I began using my index finger to play with the small lips that covered her vagina, she shook right away, what made me stop.

As soon as she noticed I has stopped, Akira herself began moving her hips, in a way that it was more her rubbing her vagina against my finger than me fingering her; it was visible that she was slowly letting herself out and all the shyness was going away, I then began, together with timed movements, to use my finger to stimulate her clitoris, soon the nekomimi began panting quite a lot, moaning loudly, until a certain point she just looked up so she could look at me, she grabbed my arm that was playing with her vagina, sinking her nails in it and all she managed to say to me was:

-D Dear! Dear! DEAR! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY SAINT! WAHHHH! she then shook like she was on an earthquake, closing her legs violently and raising her hips, leaning against my body, shouting a little more and soon losing all her strength, staying with her body softly seated and with me holding her so she wouldn t fall.  
-That was a different bath, wasn t it Akira-chan? I asked looking into her eyes, what looked really happy.  
-Y Yes - Akira replied, adding sorry dear I went going so quickly but it was so different this time -It didn t seem like I was just showering you, right?  
-Yes exactly! Akira then nodded it looked like something else aside the shower!  
-It is because it was! I replied I wasn t giving you a bath, we already began the fifth part of the as I told, it would be only yours!  
-T That is great dear! said Akira with shining big eyes.  
-But now I shall finish bathing you so we can head to the next part of the surprise! I stated with a smile in my face.

I finished then to clean what was missing, including her leg s paws and after we dried ourselves off I took Akira into my arms and carried her to the bed, gently placing her there, I asked her to lay belly down, what she did quickly; then I stood up to take the massaging oil and I ordered her to wait for some moments, that was a hint from Enma spread on the back of this person this oil, she will begin felling as if she was heating , that is what that product does, make the body extremely sensible, make then a massage noticing where are her most sensible spots and when you are making sex, invest your touches on those places.

That was when I made a trail of the oil on Akira s back, when she felt that cold thing on her she commented aaaa, cooooold to which I replied hold on little one, it shall warm up soon ; then I began spreading the good smelling balm on all the nekomimi s rear, beginning from the back of course, then to both arms, when I spread it through her buttocks I already felt a change on her behavior, seeing that on two occasions she let out a small moan, I finished massaging her legs, then I asked her to turn and stay belly up; I massaged her belly, arms, legs avoiding the breasts and vagina because those were already sensible, I noticed that the belly and waist were the ones that also drew reactions from the little one, that was when I realized how excited I was.

Akira then looked at my rigid member and stared at it with huge eyes, as if she didn t believe in what she was seeing, she knew that she wouldn t have means to take it all inside of her, that is why I kissed her making my hand massage her breasts, then her belly while I made my lips go to her chest, I sucked her hard nipples, I headed my mouth to her bellybutton and before she could notice what I was doing to her, I was opening her legs gently and, after smiling and looking at her, I positioned myself before it.

I began licking the outer labia of her vagina, Akira then began moaning loud at this moment, making noises with her mouth that up-to-that-point were completely unknown to me; with the help of the index fingers I spread her outer labia and licked her small and fragile clitoris, what made her raise her hips suddenly, as if she was shocked, I looked at her face and I noticed she was drooling a little, that was when she tried saying:

-D D Dear! I w w w was s s shocked! But fuaaaaaa it was so good!  
-That is good Akira-chan, I am just getting you ready - I said while giving another lick at her for the main dish!  
-Fua! Oh my Saint M Meow! she then sank her nails on the bedsheets.  
-You have such a sweet smell Akira-chan I said while I lightly inserted my tongue inside her pink vagina your taste is also sweet!  
-WAHHHHH! FUAAAAAAA WAHHH! Akira shook at each movement I did in her D DEAR! Come I c can t wait anymore! I want you! I want to feel -Don t you wan this anymore Akira-chan? I asked while looking at her face, somewhat confused.  
-It It isn t that it is just that I w want my dear inside like Kikuri I want that - Akira replied, completely lost in pleasure.  
-If that is your wish little one I stood up from where I was satisfied with her answer and relieved, as for some instants I thought I was doing something wrong; I positioned myself then with my member in Akira s vagina entrance and looking in her eyes I asked can I connect with you now?  
-FUAAAAAAAAAAA! moaned Akira when she felt the head of my member pressing against her entrance Y Yes! You can! YOU CAAAAAAAN!  
-Ok then, here I go! I replied, holding firmly her waist and forcing my member little by little it began penetrating her slowly.

Of course it wasn t without any kind of resistance, Akira wasn t virgin anymore, but that didn t mean she wasn t extremely tight anymore; worse, the way she was pressing my member made her have more muscles twitches in her massaging it to pleasure levels that were impossible in the past; at first, when I had penetrated her enough to have all the head of my member in her, I noticed tears forming on her little eyes, worried I asked:

-Is it hurting Akira-chan? Want me to stop? I then fondled her face.  
-I It is but just a little don t . stop please - she replied while smiling to me keep going please -A Alright, Akira-chan! I smiled and continued with my plan.

At this moment I put a little more strength and gradually my member opened its way inside little Akira s insides, as soon as I felt a little more than that half of my member was into her, its head hit something hard, preventing it from keep going, that was when, upon looking to the nekomimi s face, that was a mixture of pain, happiness and realization; I heard her saying:

-Dear reached my most deepest part - she then looked into my eyes and more tears formed I am so happy words can t put it -That is so good Akira-chan I replied smiling at her and kissing her lips want me to wait a bit, or can I move?  
-Y You can move dear I am sure it will be very good - replied Akira, caressing my face using her paw.

I then started to slowly withdraw my member until just the tip of the head was in her, then also slowly reinserting it to the limit, Akira let out a moan full of pain at first without stopping to smile for even a moment; to try relieving her pain, while I was moving my hips I began kissing and playing with my tongue on her small breasts, sucking lightly each nipple and licking around them; I felt then the nekomimi placing her leg s paws around my waist, making our movements be very timed, I also noticed that even if I was extremely turned on and her inner muscles were massaging my penis with great efficiency, I wasn t feeling that my orgasm would come too soon, what made me even more relieved.

I could feel that slowly Akira s moans were changing , as her face as well, being more and more filled with pleasure, happiness and enjoyment; with my free hand I would massage one of her breasts and with the mouth I would suck the other, we were so well intertwined that even our breathing was synchronized as an atomic clock; we then spend long moments on this assault of touches and stimulation, we would switch moments where I would use my lips on her chest and mouth, kissing her sensitive lips, being completely corresponded on those maneuvers, to which she would moan things like fuaaa wahhhhhh, dear! Wahhhh! ; I felt her hot breath on me, her cheeks were pink, then it was the time I choose it was time to give my final touch to this exclusive present to her, that slowly was to me as well, I decided to use Enma s last suggestion; seeing that now I was kissing her and she had her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, so that was why I said:

-Akira I am almost there I looked into her eyes,  
-I I I also am wahhhhh dear said Akira without letting me go.  
-Would you like to end this in a way that would be just ours? I asked then looking on her eyes do you trust me?  
-Y Y Fuaaaaaaa replied Akira, lost on pleasure yes! I t trust! Do WAHHH what you want!  
-Alright then Akira-chan - I replied placing my hands on cushion ready to use my strength don t let go your paws for nothing in this world understood?  
-Y Yes! Wahhhhhh replied Akira, moaning.

With the little one holding tightly on me, I placed my legs and arms in the cushion raising my body, making me knee with Akira still glued to me as if she was almost falling, then with a quick movement I threw my legs to the side and sat myself, leaving me free to stand, being what I did in sequence; the nekomimi had her eyes closed tightly and opened them as soon as I leaned against the wall slowly on the wall; then she let out a small surprise shout and said:

-W Wow dear! We are doing this so high!  
-I assure you that will be much better I then held her legs and, pulling her, making my member penetrate her deeply and quickly; having as immediate reaction a contraction that was so strong, making out love juices fall to the ground.  
-FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! D D D DEAR! WAHHHHHH shouted Akira at full lungs W W W What was that? If you do that I won t be able -Don t hold back Akira-chan are you ready? Lets have our orgasm together? I smiled and I asked her, to what she replied closing her eyes and nodding then prepare yourself I am almost there dearest

It was incredible how it was almost possible to fully penetrate the nekomimi, not to mention that her vagina inside muscles had much more freedom to move, especially because I felt there were much more of them massaging my member, that quickly made the waves of pleasure build up with a astonishing speed, even more after we accelerated our pace, at each vigorous trust into her my penis head would hit deep into Akira s womb, making my feel my climax come with an extreme rush; on the last moments of my resistance before my orgasm arrived I asked:

-A Akira-chan I can t not anymore I am almost there can i Akira? I asked desperately, as I was feeling my penis muscles already contracting strongly, announcing that the ejaculation was very near.  
-Y Yes dear! AKIRA WILL ALSO DEAR RICHARD!  
-Akira-chan dear will cum Akira AKIRA, YOUR DEAR WILL CUM FOR YOU! at the limit of my resistance I grabbed her legs with a lot of strength the nekomimi`s legs and I penetrated as deeply as possible.

At this exact moment I felt my member exploding inside the nekomimi, as soon as the head of my member was squished with extreme strength against Akira s insides I felt the first contraction of my orgasm, that was so strong that my legs trembled, together with that I felt a huge amount of semen leaving my penis just on that contraction; I believe that at the same moment that she felt the gush of sperm invading her interior made the little one also reach her orgasm, as at that moment her eyes widened to the maximum possible amount, looking at the ceiling, she sank her nails behind my neck and, with a deafening shout she began roaring: DEEEEEEEAAAAAAR RICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UAAAAAA! WAHHHHHH! MY SAAAAINTTTT MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUAAAAAAA! WAHHH! while extremely potent contraction coming from her muscles of her vagina massaged me making my own ejaculation much more pleasurable, Akira shook like an earthquake of great power and gradually I began losing the strength on my legs/ with what was left of my balance and rationality, I threw myself to the bed with her.

Even after the landing, we kept together hugging each other and still connected on our intimate parts, seeing we were still Cumming at that moment; of course that mine as already on the last spasms, unloading the last bits of my sperm very deep into Akira, now her was still shaking a lot and was will moaning very loud still contracting around my penis as if to suck every last drop of it, even more with the little one still moaning and saying things like fuaaaa Richard my dear wahhhhhh

A good deal of time passed until both of our breathing returned to the normal, as soon as that happened, we looked at each other s eyes and we shared a simple kiss, but of pure care and feeling, right after that my back began complaining the bad position we were staying; that was why Akira stopped hugging me, allowing me to lay on the bed with my belly up, looking at the ceiling, the nekomimi then came and nested herself on my left side, laying her head over my chest with her cat ears near enough so that I could fondle them; that was when I remembered that when she entered, the little one didn t close the door, well, I don t believe someone would be prying, so I don t think this is a problem ; big mistake on my behalf really big mistake

I was pondering about that, fondling the head of my nekomimi and listening her purring when she turned around and faced me, she had a face that wanted to tell me something but didn t know if she should or not, after deciding she looked deep into my eyes and, summoning all the courage she seemed she needed, began saying:

-D Dear I have something to tell - she blushed violently and looked to the side, continuing that way I wanted to say that after all this I l l l lo lo lo 


	71. Chapter 83

At first I was listening to Akira because I though she just wanted to talk to me, however I quickly understood what she was trying to say, my eyes widened and then I thought will she confess to me? B But I am not ready yet! I am not sure if I ! I was thinking about those things rushing through my head when, stopping for some moments, she inhaled deeply and slowly, looking at me in sequence with face I couldn t exactly tell if it was happiness or sadness, saying:

-Dear I wanted to say I l l l loved what you did to me today - she stated, sighting completely relieved of having said that that was extremely special something I am sure I will never forget in my whole life -T That is great Akira-chan! I replied completely relieved as well, because even if I already felt something very special for the little nekomimi, I wasn t sure I was ready for that just yet; I fondled behind her ear saying where you able to make some of your biggest dreams come true?  
-Yes! she replied with a broad smile things I would never imagined to be even possible to me happened today until this very exact moment - Akira then pointed to my chest and yawning asked as a last wish co could we sleep like this? It is j just so com fy -Of course you can - I replied as I watched Akira s eyes slowly close.

It didn t take more than a minute for her to begin purring while being on that position, sleeping peacefully over my chest; I closed my eyes in sequence thinking in resting a bit as well although it was really early yet, as I woke up very early to prepare the little one s breakfast; all the memories from this day began parading through my mind, each smile, each surprised face, each word, gesture and even physical and intimate contact of the last moments; at that exact instant I began thinking again I might be starting to love the little one I pondered in sequence but I won t rush things I will let them them flow in their own pace as they should falling asleep next.

I don t recall dreaming anything, I just realized that I had a very relaxing dream as I didn t for quite a while; I just opened my eyes when I heard the first morning birds singing, upon looking at the bed side clock, I saw it was half past six, Akira was sleeping peacefully beside me; that was when I almost had a heart attack when the phone beside me rang, I got it as quickly as possible and answered, to what I heard Catherine's voice:

-Richard my boy! It is so good you are already awakened! Enma is here and wishes to talk to you urgently!  
-Damnation! I had completely forgotten about her! I exclaimed, having an idea serve me the breakfast in my meeting room and tell her I shall meet her there!  
-Yes Richard! replied Catherine before hanging the call up.

I stood up quickly so as to go down as quick as possible to the meeting room, I took random clothing from inside my closet, I dressed up in a complete rush and did my morning hygiene in also a hurried way, praying for me not to have a bad breath problem that morning, I was wearing my shoes when Akira woke up as well and, rubbing her eyes with her small paws, she asked:

-What time is it dear, why did you wake up so early?  
-Because Enma wants to have a serious talk with me I replied already standing up to go there for the talk you are free to do whatever you want until said otherwise, understood?  
-Oh! Dea - Akira was saying, however I was already running through the corridor before I could her finishing what she had to say.

I ran through the corridors in the direction of my meetings room, upon arrival I opened the door and stumbled upon the kitsunemimi, that looked me in the eyes, then down and once again to my face, she then grinned and asked:

-Good morning Richard! she then neared me with slow steps as I can see my advices for yesterday were very useful , making that night one of those unforgettable ones, isn t it Superman?  
-Y Yes! I replied blushing, after remembering what me and Akira did together b but why Superman?  
-Well! replied Enma with a surprised face, pointing down he is the only person that uses his underwear over his pants.

That was when I looked to where Enma was pointing and effectively noticed my underwear was over my pants, in a moment of embarrassment I said I was sorry and headed to the bathroom that was beside that office, quickly changing the order of my clothing; after recovering my composure, I left there and after indicating where Enma should sit, I asked:

-Enma, forgive me for what happened I admit that I was in a bit of a rush when I left my room.  
-Not a problem at all Richard! replied Enma smiling broadly I bet you must have given one hell of a night to the girl, wasn t it?  
-Of course Enma! I replied enthusiastically, blushing in sequence it was something that neither she nor I will forget so soon! I am grateful from the bottom of my heart!  
-Oh don t mention it Richard Enma blushed slightly it was a pleasure helping a so interested in learning student as yourself!  
-That is good then! I replied smiling, going for the other subject it came to my knowledge that you wanted me to call you yesterday, I am sorry for not doing it, because I ended up sleeping before having a chance, what was it about?  
-I am glad nothing happened at all Richard! she then made a sign with her paw index finger when I call you, call back as soon as possible!  
-I know I was gravely mistaken and I am sorry I replied noticing the seriousness of my mistake, asking but what could happen?  
-Apparently Silva will act - said Enma, placing the cards on the table hem ight be tired of waiting the nekomimis act or even the other traitor I don t know -What makes you think he have finally decided to act? I asked, imagining the motive behind it.  
-Well replied Enma, raising the index finger first, for some time now he has been saying that he is almost ready to begin our plan against you; which I found to be very weird since we haven t talked to any lawyer yet -I agree, really strange - I pondered, asking in sequence what do you think this means?  
-I think he might believe he actually did seduce me replied Enma with a grin on her face because even if I still keep being the bad girl, I pretend to accept everything he orders me to do I also believe he think I do not tell you anything about us she then pointed to the reports handed down from her to me and according to what we agreed upon, I gave him some selected information, making him even more open with me in love I would actually say hence why he let slip something about it.  
-And what did he let slip? I asked intrigued.  
-That he was ready to demonstrate how corrupt the noble Montecchio was she then paused for a moment, continuing next and that he was just waiting a reply from one of his contacts , that was of vital importance to his plans to work and when I was going to ask him on details of it, his phone rang and he talked briefly with someone I believe was said informant -And what was said? I asked extremely curious.  
-I couldn t comprehend it very well replied Enma with a disheartened face what I did understand was that he did confirm something was done and that they could continue with the plan, I actually even tried to ask about it as soon as he hung up, however he said he needed to run, as it was time to set up some things and asked me to let the mobile phone on all the time, seeing he could call me at any time and tell me what I would need to do.  
-I understand - I replied while pondering and what do you think he wants to do?  
-It depends, if he is as dumb as we suppose he is pondered Enma and really believes I am really siding with him, or even in love; he might be trying to take me away from the ruckus his actions will probably bring us, or he wants to create me an alibi or maybe -Or maybe? I asked, filled with apprehension.  
-He might be trying to create an alibi for himself - she then thought a bit about it after saying that and frowned in sequence although that could be seen as if the niece Enma ganged up with the Silva to eliminate you what wouldn t be good at all for him -I agree - I replied, stopping to think for a while but what do you suggest then?  
-I believe you should use this, as I cannot seem to get what Silva s real intentions are she replied while dressing the same tiara she used on Andrade s birthday party, which had a hidden camera so you can follow me in case I am called and we both can be updated simultaneously of each other s status she then handed me the glasses and other gadgets with that you can watch me whenever you find convenient, I suggest that we stay on guard and if possible out of here for a while, each one of us on their own place, without me knowing where you are, but you knowing where I am; what do you think about that?  
-It seems like a good idea Enma I commented, explaining my point of view so that way we can be informed of what is going on and we can decide together what to do.  
-That is it! replied Enma enthusiastically, clapping to me I knew I could count on your intelligence! However I believe we should leave the mansion for today, just to ensure we shall not involve any innocent people, you can go anywhere, I shall go - that was when she was interrupted by the mobile phone Silva gave her just one moment Richard.  
-Of course, go ahead I replied, along with a hand movement.  
-Hello?... yes yes I understand already? Wow! I can t believe it! Meet with you Rika? But are you sure? Will it be alright? Enma clearly had a face of someone that was doing a play of sorts, as not to raise any suspicion on her I understand where are we going? Caf Mew Mew again? In one hour? I comprehend deal, see you soon Rika - hanging up in sequence.  
-Who was it Enma? I asked worried and what did they want?  
-That was Silva s slave that plays out Rika so in case you intercept one of the calls replied Enma, with a serious face apparently the plan will start today, and soon! I shall get ready to Rika s meeting and you, for now leave this place and stay one a public place, preferably with a lot of people together, with the glasses and the gadget inside your ear so you can monitor me all the time; do you agree with our plan?  
-Yes, place it into motion I replied standing up, ready to go change my clothing to something more common.  
-Oh dear! Are you going somewhere? asked Akira, entering the room with a tray filled with breakfast things I thought you might be hungry as you haven t even eaten -Oh Akira-chan I looked at Enma, that just said you can eat, there is enough time thanks my little and favorite nekomimi! I petted her head.

I quickly ate the breakfast with my nekomimi, it was divinely delicious what she brought me and I even surprised myself that I actually noticed that in a time like this; it didn t take much time for us to finish and so I headed towards my bedroom and changed my clothes for something more common that was on my closet, now I looked like someone with a good taste, but simple; I was getting ready to leave when I stumbled across Akira, that asked me eagerly:

-Oh dear! Are you going out? Where are we going today? she smiled in sequence.  
-Forgive me Akira-chan I fondled her head knowing she wouldn t like at all the news but this time I need to go alone, therefore you are free to do whatever you want until later today.  
-Ahhhhh . replied Akira, lowering her ears, disappointed you really cannot take me along ?  
-Unfortunately no little one - I tried to smile in the best way possible it is just for your own safety.  
-It is alright - replied Akira, already tearing up I understand -Hmmm, Rick? said Dawn, showing up at the door can I suggest something?  
-Of course, be my guest I replied.  
-I came here with the intend to soliciting help, since this is the last day of the shops being opened before Easter Dawn then stopped for a moment and cleared her throat since Akira-chan won t be able to go with you, I was thinking into soliciting her help!  
-That would be great! I exclaimed looking to the little nekomimi do you wish to go with Dawn?  
-Can I really? replied Akira energetically, forgetting her sadness from moments ago.  
-Yes! Go and have fun! I exclaimed, pointing to Dawn.

Akira then went together with the inumimi, right in sequence I went down and took my car, heading then to a known district, I parked the car and walked around ten minutes, always looking at what Enma was doing through the video; she was already inside Caf Mew Mew, together with Rika , until that moment they hadn t talked anything worth of mention, the kitsunemimi actually tried to ask what was going on and all that the girl , as she didn t seem to be older than sixteen, said was that Silva was preparing something and needed her at that place to preserve her integrity, Enma even tried to extract more information further, however that was useless, everything she replied was Please, Montecchio Enma-sama wait a little bit longer .

It passed over eight hours without anything else happening, neither with me in my privileged local bar seat, nor with Enma and her unchanging friend Rika , no matter how much they would chitchat, she wouldn t slip a single word out, I began thinking if something was really happening, but I had to believe in Enma for now; what does this mean? I thought, would this be that there are trying to fool us ? I don t believe it is that but it does not make sense! Why would they do that? Were they trying anything? What? Where? When? Against who? Why? my head asked those things, right after my mobile rang, in the Dusk was what showed on the screen; intrigued I answered:

-Montecchio Richard speaking, Dusk? How can I help you?  
-RICHARD! Dusk shouted on the other end, sounding really desperate DAWN Yumi AND AKIRA WERE KIDNAPPED! 


	72. Chapter 84

-Calm down Dusk! I replied energetically, trying to control her what do you mean they were kidnapped?  
-YES KIDNAPPED! - Dusk shouted even louder, completely exasperated THEY WHEN SHOPPING IN THE MORNING AND STILL HAVEN T COME BACK!  
-What do you mean they still haven t come back? I asked, now really more worried did you try calling them?  
-DO YOU THINK I AM THAT DUMB? Dusk replied more harshly, visibly out of her mind OF COURSE I DID AND NO ONE ANSWERS THEM!  
-Ok, calm down Dusk please I replied in a calmer way, to see if this approach would work better something might have happened to both, an accident perhaps -I ALREADY SAID THAT THEY DIDN T - Dusk shouted cutting my explanation short, but she was also interrupted by another shout, which came from a very well-known voice.  
- Boy - said Stephan taking the phone on his hands come home as soon as possible Dusk isn t exaggerating things -WHAT? I exclaimed, completely surprised seeing that Stephan wasn t one to joke about stuff like that how are you so sure?  
-A note was left in both Dawn s and Yumi s bedroom saying they were kidnapped exclaimed Stephan, with a depressed voice.  
-Oh my Saint Meow I replied, completely astonished ok don t let anyone enter the mansion nor leave until I arrive there, understood?  
-Yes boy however, run alright? asked Stephan, hanging up in sequence.

I quickly stood up as soon as I hung up the call, running towards the car and contacting Enma at the same time, through the video I could notice she was observing Rika talking on the mobile phone, while she was at that I contacted the kitsunemimi:

-Enma! I can notice Rika isn t paying attention to you; can you talk for a moment?  
-Yes Richard, it seems like you are running, something happened? asked Enma after placing her paw over her ear.  
-Yes, apparently Silva already acted I replied opening the car s door and entering it kidnapping Dawn, Yumi and Akira I was saying that when Rika turned off her mobile phone completely and said to Enma.  
-Montecchio Enma-sama, the noble Silva ordered me to take you now to an isolated place for some days, seeing his plan already started she then pointed to the car on the other side of the street there is my car, I shall take you where we are staying.  
-Enma I called her through the communicator ask her if someone is with her or helping her, I need to be sure about it before giving then next order.  
-Rika - asked Enma, sounding insecure as she should be in a situation like this one who will drive? Is there anyone else with you or waiting for us?  
-No Montecchio Enma-sama she replied and bowed in sequence the noble Silva really wishes for you to be protected, that is why as fewer people know to where we are going and who would be with you, the better; that is why our beloved noble has trusted this mission to me and no one else, the trip shall take a little while, however I ask you to trust in my driving capacity.  
-I understand I thought for some moments Enma, do you think she is being honest?  
-Yes - she then paused intentionally to reply to Rika, in a way that it managed to answer me as well I understand Rika-chan! I comprehend completely his motives!  
-Great, apparently the idiot Silva thinks you love him or something of the sort I replied, turning the car on, engaging the first gear and accelerating in a way to make the tired screen buy us at least five minutes there, I am heading there, from now on Rika is a prisoner, as soon as I am thirty seconds from you guys I want you to neutralize her in a non-lethal way, put her in the car as soon as I park there, we shall head home then.  
-Rika-chan - Enma nodded to demonstrate that she understood and accepted my orders since it is a long trip can I go to the bathroom? I am in a little need to -Yes Montecchio Enma-sama replied Rika nodding and bowing in sequence but I ask you not to take too long, as we shall leave in at maximum ten minutes -Oh that will be more than enough replied Enma, walking towards the bathroom.  
-Now watch how to neutralize a target in a way, I bet will be the most subtle you ever saw replied Enma inside the bathroom, bathing something metallic in a liquid that she took out her purse just give me a sign to the thirty seconds she then placed the object inside her mouth

I then started to rush even more, avoiding pedestrians that were walking not carefully and slow drivers, it seemed I was racing against the clock, having Yumi on an unknown being hand s worried me, however it made me hurt thinking Dawn was in danger, because I knew Andrade loved him very much and my Akira my blood boiled just imagining the little one under their grasp it made me want to murder them all! I noticed I was less than a minute from Caf Mew Mew, that is why I told Enma:

-Enma, I am almost there then I made a sharp turn, now driving through the boulevard that headed towards the Caf do what needs to be done.

Enma then just nodded and left the bathroom, saw that Rika was patiently waiting for her on the sidewalk, ready to go to the car with her; as soon as she noticed the kitsunemimi she bowed waiting for her, when she was halfway there, I heard a sound, as if something had been spat, right in sequence Silva s servant took her hands to the neck, looked at the murderer with wide open eyes and then she rolled them up, slowly losing her balance and almost falling, if Enma hadn t run and held her; in the exact moment that I was stopping in front of the Caf .

-Impeccable timing Richard commented Enma, throwing the unconscious Rika on the back seat you arrived right in the moment she lost her senses!  
-What was that Enma? I asked astonished, quickly leaving the place with the tires screeching the girl simply fell! What did you do to her?  
-Wound tranquilizer replied Enma, taking something that looked like a needle from Rika s neck just works if it penetrates the skin.  
-But what if you pierced yourself accidentally? I asked looking at the menacing object.  
-It wouldn t happen anything, I am already used with dealing with poison and things of the sort - she replied looking outside I poisoned myself plenty of times on accident, I managed to acquire supernatural resistance to them I think -I understand - I replied while thinking, pondering how we should act next let s take her to my residence and see what we shall do next, we need to check if we are going to find any clue there.  
-I agree said Enma, nodding you have my support.

We headed directly home, arriving around twenty minutes later; both Stephan and a desperate Dusk were waiting at the front door, as soon as I stopped and we left the car both came to talk to me, with a hand sign I ordered them to stop and wait, I then looked at Enma and ordered:

-Take her to the punishment trunk and lock her there after getting her naked I didn t like using these tactics, but we were on a war how much time until she wakes up?  
-It depends replied Enma, ready to carry the girl if we let her recover on her own, approximately twelve hours, in case I apply the antidote, around ten minutes.  
-I understand I said, pondering a bit wait me there and as soon as I arrive there we shall decide what to do.  
-Alright Richard replied Enma, heading towards the punishment trunk site.  
-Now Stephan I continued with the investigation, turning around to the old slave direction where are the notes?  
-Here replied the old worker, handing them to me.  
-Richard - said Dusk, with her eyes swollen so much she cried please find my sister I beg you I couldn t live without her -Oh Dusk-chan - I said while hugging her, sympathizing with her suffering leave it to me, I shall do my best to bring her back!

We then spent some moments that way, then I parted from her and headed towards the trunk place while I read the notes that, printed on a regular computer printer, said I kidnapped both all of your beloved little slaves, if you wish to have them back not in pieces, don t alert anyone about what just happened, I shall be monitoring you and I will murder them without hesitation if you do; I order you to wait because I will contact you to inform what shall be done damnation I thought I am on the palm of his hand! Because even if I told the king what he was doing, I wouldn t have a way to prove what I am saying , I was thinking about that when I arrived at the trunk, surprisingly followed by Dusk, what made me ask:

-Dusk! What are you doing here?  
-I will help you Richard she replied with conviction I cannot endure to think about my sister and stand still.  
-I understand I was going to ask her not to interfere, however I couldn t go against such a strong will just take care, understood?  
-Yes! she replied with a respectful face I am all yours to command!  
-Enma, wake her up I ordered the kitsunemimi that had some stuff assembled on the covered area of this place so we can try to snatch any useful information from Silva s real plans.  
-I understand replied Enma I already imagined that you were going to ask for that, hence why I already when ahead and applied the antidote, she shall be up in some instants; I add that she, weirdly enough, doesn t have any kind of tracking dispositive, and upon looking with the x-rays glasses, not even inserted under her skin it doesn t matter the Silva s motive, he didn t want to us she then pointed to Rika and herself to be easily found.

After around one minute Rika slowly opened her eyes, looking around with confused as to what was going on with her, she had a lot of trouble to maintain the focus and the eyes opened, I believe it was thanks to the drug s effect, she then looked beside her and saw Enma, as she was scared, she asked:

-Montecchio Enma-sama! What happened - she asked, noticing she was naked in sequence EEEEEEEP! Why am I naked? struggling around for a bit, noticing she had her arms stuck to the trunk why am I stuck here?  
-Because you were arrested under a royal order, helping out on a subtraction of a noble propriety and participating on an attempt of throne overthrowing I declared, while she turned around to look at me.  
-N N Noble M M Montecchio Richard - stuttered Rika, becoming pale all of a sudden d don t tell me you knew everything about noble Silva and your niece?  
-Enma, are you sure there are no electronic systems on her, both from track and as well for listening? to what Enma limited herself to nod as a reply niece? Did you guys really believe that Enma was my niece?  
-Y yes - Rika then lowered her head and continued t then it means that the noble Silva was fooled and fell in love for an impostor ?  
-Yes - I replied pointing the kitsunemimi she was one hired by me to end the revolt that is about to be set up on this kingdom and to find the traitor.  
-Poor noble Silva - said Rika, apparently not paying attention to what I was saying, allowing tears to flow on her face fell in love with a person that doesn t exist -Rika - I then neared her, kneeing and holding her face in sequence, saying I think you still haven t comprehended your situation right now, correct? Even if I am a noble that respect slaves I won t remember that if I need to save the kingdom or those I love do you understand?  
-I know - she spat on my face while saying it you are a monster as noble Silva told me you were, what do you want? To rape me? Go ahead then! You won t get more than that from me!  
-It isn t that Rika - I pondered for a moment about that matter for some moments before saying, cleaning my face while at this actually your name must not even be Rika correct? Tell me your real name.  
-I prefer dying - she replied, taunting me with challenging eyes.  
-You know that there are much worse ways to find that out, correct? I pointed to Enma come here.  
-Do you wish me to torture her Richard? Enma asked.  
-No, for now - I replied while I remembered something you said you didn t find anything electronic on her body, right?  
-Yes, absolutely nothing replied Enma.  
-Weird - I commented, looking at Rika s back, right in the middle there was the famous scar there was supposed to be an identifying chip here, it isn t used for tracking, but rather to store owner and slave data in case one tries to flee and is captured I believe it must have been extracted somehow; Enma, extract her DNA, we shall search on the database for her.  
-Yes Richard Enma prepared herself, bringing an unused wood stick, to collect samples from Rika s mouth, which was kept open by me.  
-It is useless - said Rika, right after the having its DNA collected you won t ever find me on that database!  
-Fool! I replied to her, with little to no patience to deal with prisoners all of you are there! Sooner or later we shall find you!  
-So we shall see I am right! said Rika taunting me again.

After the DNA analysis, the information was inserted in the computer, the search usually were quite long, since we had to go through all the slaves that lived in Verona that were actually stored in this system, after fifteen minutes it returned with the answer, as soon as Enma clicked on it so it could be shown, I couldn t believe in what my eyes showed me 


	73. Chapter 85

-That is not possible - I commented while looking at the pc screen, that returned a not found entry what do you mean not found?  
-Richard, must all the slaves be registered in this system? asked Enma, visibly confused with my reaction.  
-Yes, all without exceptions - I then looked at Rika how can you not exist? This is simply impossible!  
-I said you wouldn t find me on that place - Rika smiled, taunting me.  
-Then tell me you name or else I will have to - I threatened Rika, knowing I wouldn t be able to fulfill it.  
-Or you shall have to show me the monster noble Silva said you were? she smiled cynically.  
-What the - I then bit my lips, seeing Rika had me on the palm of her hand, that was when I realized that the noble Andrade wouldn t be so gentle with her like that, that is why I took my communicator and dialed his number.  
-Andrade Saito speaking, to whom I speak to? asked Andrade s voice.  
-Andrade, this is Montecchio Richard, I need you to come to my propriety right away I ordered firmly.  
-But Richard now I am in the middle of - Andrade was replying when I cut him short.  
-I don t think you understood, this is an royal order given in regards of our investigation! I said energetically Yumi, Hikari Akira and Masaki Dawn were kidnapped!  
-What? Andrade exclaimed in a worried voice on the other end of the line how is that possible? How it happened? Tell me Richard!  
-Not on phone, just come here, right now! I ordered again.  
-Yes! I am on the way! he replied, hanging the call up.  
-Well Rika - I said, looking at her, while I was putting the communicator away another noble involved in this investigation is on the way; you are right, I wouldn t be able to apply torture onto you because I respect people on the same position as yours however the noble Andrade is on his way here he is Masaki Dawn s fianc e he does not share the same ideas as I do because of that I think it is better that you talked -I already said, I prefer death than betray master Silva - replied Rika, looking at the ground.  
-Alright, let it be as you wish I replied turning my back at her.

After about thirty minutes Andrade arrived at my propriety, he was promptly directed to the place we were at that moment, as soon he entered he ran towards me almost breathless, asking Where is Dawn? What did they do to Dawn? , after calming him down as much as it was possible, I explained to him what was going on, making him updated about the current situation, as soon as I finished he walked towards the prisoner and shouted:

-Where is Dawn? he started her from really close.  
-I don t know replied Rika really shortly.  
-I don t think you understood he then grabbed her by the hair and asked again where is Dawn?  
-I already said I don t know! Rika then spat on Andrade's face and even if I knew, I wouldn t say it! I would rather die!  
-Oh if that is really your wish the noble then slammed the slave s face on the punishment trunk with a lot of strength I think I can grant you that wish, if that is how you want it or you could tell me where Dawn is -Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch Rika groaned in pain, with her nose bleeding, and tearing from the pain I already said it, I wouldn t say it even if I knew it!  
-It is a shame - Andrade replied sarcastically, applying a soundly punch on Rika s liver, making her howl in pain but I think I can do this for a gooooooood while come on tell me what you know -I I already said - replied Rika, between one coughing and another that I know nothing just what the noble Richard already told you! That I had to only escort Enma-sama to Silva's hidden place -And why that? asked Andrade, almost losing control.  
-I don t know! replied Rika, receiving a punch on the face, losing conscience right after that.  
-Richard - said Enma, approaching my ear there is something fishy here -What would that be Enma? I asked, finding her observation weird.  
-Richard that Silva - she then pointed to Rika does horrible things with his slaves correct? I even witnessed certain things that even made someone like me, used to the most bizarre stuff, become nauseous with some of them correct?  
-Surely I replied nodding that is perfectly correct.  
-Don t you think that this slave is hiding way too much Silva s activities? she then pointed to Rika, while frowning like protecting him way too much?  
-Now that you mention it I replied, putting my hand on my chin actually the normal would be that, no matter how much the owner threatened the slave, it would actually try to sell his freedom from the actual owner because from amongst all the nobles, the Silva is by far the worst it really doesn t make any sense! But, what could this mean?  
-Well we have two hypothesis Enma began explaining while we watched Andrade waiting for Rika to recover conscience the first one is that she might have been somewhat brainwashed to believe blindly that Silva is what he says he is however I don t really believe that is the correct one -Why would that be Enma? I asked, curious.  
-Because she doesn t act like one Enma sighted, as if she had stumbled upon something problematic she doesn t have those glazed eyes nor anything of the sort, she doesn t act mechanically, don t you think her protests are way too vehement to be something induced, don t you think?  
-Yes, now that I think about it, you are right I then meditated about it a bit but if it isn t that, what could it be?  
-Probably that girl really loves the noble or Enma paused for an instant, continuing right the next moment there is something against her that he uses as blackmail -But she is a slave! I replied, not understanding Enma s logic very well how Silva could blackmail a slave?  
-Who knows a kid? That is free and is under the noble s possession? replied Enma with a malicious smile on her face leave this to me, as soon as she recovers conscience, I shall deal with this -Alright, I agree I then looked at Andrade and said Andrade, leave Rika there, Enma shall deal with the rest -You niece? he asked me with an amazement face how could she help?  
-She isn t my niece really, but a professional murderer hired to help and protect me during the investigations I then looked at her I am counting on you.

With just a nod Enma headed near the slave, kneeing beside her, she then took something out of her clothing, something like a small vial and, after opening it she placed it under the prisoner s nose, making her wake up almost instantly in sequence; she then looked at the murderer, which gently said:

-Rika, forgive me for doing this with you but, you saw it, didn t you? she then pointed to her forehead Silva did horrible things you must know very well that he is not a saint as you say he is -Y Yes Enma - Rika then nodded reluctantly.  
-Right I just verified that you are not brainwashed - Enma then thought for some instants then why do you protect Silva? Do you love him?  
-N No I don t love him I mean I did one day almost as a father when I was nothing but a child she then looked to her side but not anymore -Then why don t you help us? Enma asked softly.  
-Because all nobles are selfish he at least helps me whenever I need - Rika replied while looking at Enma, with teary eyes.  
-But you are his slave - said Enma, as astonished as I was.  
-You wouldn t ever understand - replied Rika, trying to end the questioning.  
-But then why don t you show up on the slave s registries Rika? I asked, already losing my patience why Silva wishes so badly to hide you?  
-That I shall never tell even if you kill me replied Rika, tauntingly.  
-Wait a moment Stephan said out of the blue what do you mean, she isn t on the slave s registry?  
-She simply doesn t exist - replied Enma, pointing to the computer screen see for yourself.  
-Hmmm, boy said Stephan could you give me a chance to check something? I ask you to just trust me.  
-Of course Stephan I pointed to the wounded slave be my guest.

Stephan wasn t the kind of person that would simply talk, even less on to threaten and hurt someone, unless it was something on a kill or die level or someone that he loved that was in danger, and neither of them applied at this moment; all he did was to observe Rika intensely, sometimes really closely, kneeing to get a closer view; the old slave then stood up, place his hand under his chin and pondered for long minutes, asking in sequence:

-You said she wasn t on the kingdom s database, correct? he then looked at Enma.  
-Yes replied Enma, pointing to the monitor so as Stephan could look at it her DNA simply doesn t exist, which means, even if it was inserted not correctly, there should be someone s but it simply didn t show up.  
-I understand Stephan replied, walking back to Rika s side then I believe there might be just one answer to this question -And which would that one be? I asked, with growing curiosity.  
-That this Rika he then placed his hand on Rika s one where the scar from the slave s propriety marking was, grabbing it firmly is not a slave! he stated tugging it strongly and quickly, taking out the scar out, that was now in his hand, revealing that there was no scar on Rika s hand to begin with.  
-T That isn t p possible! exclaimed Rika, completely pale how did you know about it?  
-That does not matter now replied Stephan, pointing to Enma Enma quick, search her on Verona's free people database!  
-Yes! Enma replied, looking to me in around fifteen minutes we shall know who she is!  
-Great Enma, warn me once we know the truth I praised her, on the exact moment Reinold entered the premises.  
-Richard, I know that this is a moment that I should not be bothering you he then pointed to the main entrance building but there is a person in front of our house that insists in talking to you saying it is a life or death subject and that was sent by the kidnapper! 


	74. Chapter 86

-What? I exclaimed astonished we have someone sent by the kidnapper? Did he become crazy? I then looked at Stephan, Dusk, Andrade and Enma in sequence Stephan, take care of the prisoner and to not allow anything to happen to her, Dusk using your smelling sense warn Stephan in case someone get near from here, Enma and Andrade, follow me! then I headed towards the frontal part of my propriety.  
-Yes Richard Stephan and Dusk replied at the same time, in a serious way.  
-Enma, stay covering us from afar, with eyes on everyone I ordered pointing to her we don t know if he has anyone watching or cams nearby, and we don t want to blow your disguise so soon yet that is why hide yourself with mastery, as I know you are capable of!  
-Yes Richard! Enma nodded and quickly disappeared from our sight.  
-Now you Andrade come with me, but stay away at my left so they will have their attention divided between us both, giving us more chances to react in case it may be really needed.  
-Yes! Andrade also nodded.

We ran toward the entrance of my propriety and as soon as we were in the front yard, we saw the completely wounded figure of a being, as there were blood stains on its clothes and face, it had one of those really old radios, that were able to just play radio stations and cassettes, stuck on its chest level, it was a nekomimi and a probably female, she didn t seem older than sixteen years old on her left paw was the slave s mark what this poor being could want? I also noticed she was holding a small paper that was when I had a brilliant idea, I took my communicator and called the punishment trunk place, and after some time Stephan answered it, to which I ordered:

-Stephan, quick! Press the button Security Cams Monitoring in the desktop doing the search for Rika s DNA I continued walking towards the slave, almost near her already I want you to show her what will happen here!  
-Yes! Leave it to me! Stephan replied, hanging up in sequence.  
-Who are you and what do you want? I asked the slave, that was shaking and all she did was to slowly and painfully press one of the buttons on that radio, then a cassette tape began playing, with a distorted and unrecognizable voice:

Montecchio Richard, you know very well what I have got in my possession isn t it right? Your childhood friend which you always had feelings for the bride of the other noble that is investigating with you and the small personal caretaker with this small body, hmmmm I think it might be something really delicious should I taste it? I saw everything going black at that time, the mere possibility of Akira being molested made me go blind from rage and for a matter of luck I didn t attack the slave and the radio, just not doing it because he continued in sequence if you need proof they are still alive, there you go *Rick! Help! Save us!* said Dawn s voice Richard they got me as well forgive me Yumi s voice DEAAAAR! HEEELP! I DON T WANT TO BE AWAY FROM YOU! said Akira.

if you do not wish something to happen with the girls, come to the address that is written on the paper that is being held by the slave that has this device, take it now, you have seven seconds I don t know why I did that, but instinctively I ran, took the note and placed myself away once again don t worry, you won t find that in any map or GPS, just one hour prior to the time you should be here is that one of my slaves will call you and tell where that would be, I just warn you that in case I detect anyone else aside you all of them die even before you arrive to this place understood? Good because this message will self-destruct in five seconds .

Richard! Enma exclaimed through the communicator inside my ear get away from her! We don t know how he is going to do that! ; all that I did was to run as much as I could, without stopping looking behind, I saw a lonely tear flow through her face and pass beside a relief smile; then, something is heard that resembles a small crack sound and instantly the nekomimi s chest and belly are wet, radio included; then I saw a white smoke followed by the sound of something frying, followed by a guttural roar coming from the poor s thing mouth, showing a quick corrosion of her clothes, skin and meat and, moments later, all her bowels falling to the ground together with the dull sound of her immobile body hitting the hard ground, looking at me with those glazed lifeless eyes.

I knew this was a war, I knew very well that this was part of a very vicious mind s plan however I couldn t help but feel nauseous when I saw the end of that poor slave, with a lot of effort I managed to hold in the urge to puke, now Andrade wasn t that strong, vomiting all the contents of his stomach right there, some moments passed until Enma said something on the communicator:

-My Saint Meow Richard this noble Silva is dangerous I saw plenty of stuff in my life and just people that are really evil would get this far even if it was just a slave -You are right Enma, let s go back to the room I can t stand this smell of meat being dissolved I then looked at the Andrade you come as soon as you are feeling better.  
-Yes... Richard I shall go soon he replied puking once again.

We headed towards the punishment trunk once again, I was really wanting to just torture Rika as much as was possible just to find out soon what we needed; however as soon as Enma reached me, she placed her paw on my shoulder and all she said was allow me to take care of that winking to me in sequence and entering the door next, kneeing before Rika she said:

-Rika I am sure you saw what happened to that slave she then pointed to the computer screen, before her eyes that shown disbelief Silva will do anything that is needed in his obstinacy to get what he wants to I saw a lot of horrible things in my tortuous life but him borders the worst I dealt with little one help us because I am sure that he is the kind of person that would use you as well if needed -I I can t believe it - replied Rika, whose tears contradicted her reply she was his second favorite just losing to me how could him?  
-Second favorite? asked Enma, with a face that seemed like she found the opening she needed are you telling me that that girl was one of Silva s lovers just like you? to what all Rika answered was with a nod could you please tell me her age?  
-S She was sixteen years old - Rika then began weeping quietly, continuing how could he she was like an older sister to me -Rika - Enma apparently pitied her, seeing she hugged her against her chest I know exactly how you feel io suffered so much at that age I lost so many people I liked -R Really Enma-sama? Rika asked with eyes that were a mixture of incredulity and astonishment I know you are not Montecchio s niece that you are a murderer it must be something really painful but I admit that it doesn t look like it -That s because accessories are made exactly to hide the imperfections Rika-chan Enma then stood up, turning her back to me and all the other present.

The scene that followed was something I never imagined in my life, she then took out her Richard s niece t-shirt that she was using, followed by her bra; the vision that was revealed before me was shocking, there were a lot of scars on her back, most of them from cutting, there was one that really made my eyes fixate on it that crossed all her left side, from near her shoulder until almost the beginning of her buttocks; when I noticed that details I could have sworn that I heard someone saying Anything but her! For the love of Saint Meow nooooooooooo and an excruciating pain raced inside my being, I came back to myself when Enma quickly dressed herself and looked at again Rika very near, saying:

-See? I know exactly how you feel she smiled then that is why trust me -I understand Enma-sama but I cannot - she replied looking to the opposite direction from Enma.  
-Look - I was saying, almost losing my temper, when the computer let out a small Beep sound and finally found what we were looking for great, the search results are here! I announced, clicking on the link, making Rika get pale oh! You real name is Tsuchimi Rita! you are fifteen years old, and is considered disappeared for four years -Y Yes that is me - replied Rita, showing dismayed face, as if she had been defeated.  
-Then - I looked at her and asked we already know who you are help me for Saint s Meow love before that person calls me to tell me where I should go to that meeting -Regarding the person that was supposed to call you that one was me - she then looked again to the ground but I cannot say what I know because he said I was in danger against you -Rita! You must know very well who the enemy here is! I pointed to the screen look what he did to his second favorite! Why do you think with you will it be any different? You know that whenever one of his slaves or lovers reach sixteen years of age, they either suffer accidents and die or simply disappear?  
-Y Yes but with me it shall be different - she looked down sorry I cannot help you -Rita! What are you hiding from us? I was almost wanting to murder her, as I was thinking on Akira s well-being after all, when I noticed something on her profile on screen, what made me extremely curious, I knew I just had found something very good but I think I just found out what you try to hide at any cost would it be a four years old daughter?  
-H HOW COULD YOU? shouted Rita at the same instant, eyes wide open, getting even more pale how did you find out?  
-Simple Rita I pointed to the screen here shows a labor entry made by you, I looked at which hospital it was made, the same as Silva s what made me think I looked then at the sky why would Silva bother to bring one of his lovers, even if she was a free one, to the same hospital where all his family have been treated on since last century?  
-It really doesn t make any sense Enma commented, following my line of thought unless we are talking about a kid?  
-A daughter to be quite exact I pointed again to the computer screen the rest was actually easy, I just looked for Silva s DNA, which I had access not so long ago, then I mixed with yours Rita and guess what? The name Silva Daisy , four years old showed up on-screen! I neared Rita then what do you tell me about all this?  
-I w w w was found out - Rita broke out a cold sweat, looking at the computer s screen i it isn t possible I did everything and now you will kill us both -Kill? I asked, completely astonished even though I really want to strangle you now personally for the trouble you gave us I don t intend to, in no way shape or form, any ill will towards you and your daughter -What do you mean? Rita asked, visibly confused didn t you captured me as you wanted to blackmail Silva so as him to confess he was at fault for the murder attempts?  
-Not at all! I pointed to the screen again you saw what he did with someone he liked without even a second thought! I just want to get back my workers, to who I like quite a lot!  
-Workers? asked Rita without understand, tilting her head you mean your slaves?  
-Yes, exactly them I nodded but I don t like calling them like that, to me slaves are equal to me as you are - I noticed then that Enma was already at the computer.  
-Rita - the kitsunemimi then pointed to the computer screen I believe that dealing with the noble Silva, you might have already heard about a district in Verona known as Virgin s Paradise ?  
-N No - Rita replied finding the question weird, looking to Enma why?  
-That was easy; according to the registries of the royal census she then pointed to the numbers in the report she is registered there, in a special school for children of the female gender the very same one where I earned the biggest scar on my back -W WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENMA? Rita asked exasperated.  
-Well, putting it simple I did some search in my tracking systems right now - she then typed some words on the keyboard first I found it weird that in Daisy s registries the field mom was showing deceased , second I also noticed that Silva gave some very specific instructions towards her training , something to do with fetish and incest and, lastly, I got to know she is being educated to be a complete sexual slave of Master Silva .  
-M My Saint Meow - how could that maggot? I thought while I tried to talk, as this was way viler than I could expect from him, making my stomach get really upset Rita please tell us what you know at this instant!  
-H Him sexual s s slave?... but he said he loved her that he would take care of her - Rita murmured, as if she wasn t there anymore.  
-Rita - I gently placed my hands on her shaking shoulders, because I knew she was in shock if you help us with what you may know I assure you that with a couple of calls I bring Daisy to you -W Would you do that? Rita then looked at me with lifeless eyes promised for the little nekomimi whom the informant said being so special to you Akira?  
-I promise for her and my sacred family name I replied placing my right hand over my chest.  
-A Alright - Rita said, recovering a little of her face s colors and life in her eyes then I shall tell everything I know 


	75. Chapter 87

-Alright I said while standing up and pointing to Enma take her out of the punishment trunk and give her a good shower, bring her to the meeting room properly dressed, understood?  
-Yes Richard replied Enma, that promptly started doing what she was ordered, beginning to take her out of the trunk.  
-Andrade and Dusk, follow me I ordered while I turned around and headed to my room.

We went through quickly through the interior of my property, it didn t take more than two minutes for us to arrive to our destination; upon entering the room, each person sat on their own places, Dusk and Andrade right in front of me and myself in my own chair; that was when Andrade said:

-Montecchio, what shall we do? he then crossed his arms it doesn t please me at all the idea of leaving my beloved in his hands and I bet not even your Yumi -No, my beloved isn t Yumi Andrade - I replied cutting his line of thought I think it might be little Akira but that isn t relevant right now at the moment what worries me most is the fact he is acting so openly, he either thinks he has undeniable proof on his hands, or thinks he will be able to pull this one out and stay clean; I believe he might be influenced by the second traitor -I was also thinking something like that Andrade replied, nodding however, how should we act? At each instant it makes me more restless to know that Dawn is on their hands!  
-Yes Richard! said Dusk, apparently supporting the future brother-in-law please, I ask you to do whatever is on your reach to save my sister!  
-Yes I know I know I pondered for some instants, planning what I was going to do I believe we should do the following; we shall wait Enma to bring Rita to us and listen to what she has to say about all this, then based on what we find out, we will take the necessary measures, do you agree with this strategy?

All they did was nod, both Dusk as well as Andrade, they know better than anyone else that I cared for the hostages; after that we spent around ten minutes in silence meditation and praying so as they would be ok, each one of us with visible worry on our faces; however we didn t even notice the passage of time, because Enma soon entered the room followed by a properly dressed Rita, I pointed to a place where she could sit and asked in sequence:

-First I would like to apologize for my rude behavior while we were questioning you, you know what is to have something precious to you in danger - I bowed, demonstrating respect and regret.  
-I understand noble Montecchio, I know now how you feel - replied Rita bowing as well.  
-Oh, you don t have to bother calling my by the honorific noble I made a no hand sign to her as I said I don t worry with formalities, however I need to confirm something before I can make the call I need to free your daughter from Silva s grasp, alright?  
-Yes Rita nodded, somehow with a look that seemed she still had her doubts.  
-Well, I shall call King Jo o and I will inform what is going on I then pointed the big screen behind her what I need is to be sure that you shall confirm that Silva took forcibly under his possession three of my slaves and was trying to use my niece I made air quotes with my fingers to try and take me down and lastly he threatened me and ordered me to go to a faraway place to try some evil plan on me, do you accept doing that?  
-Well - Rita pondered for a bit, I was sure she would at least know who the king was, so she would be sure I was being serious yes I agree in doing this as long as it is granted upon me and my daughter protection against the noble Silva because I am sure he will try to get vengeance in case he discovers what I did -Consider it done! I replied while taking the royal communicator and typing the password number that just the two of us had, while it was calling I connected the device on the big screen behind Rita.  
-Jo o speaking, long time no speak Richard how can I help you? asked the king after answering.  
-First Jo o, I have serious news and accusations to make, however I need you to first place the communicator on a table, then press the video button and to connect it to a computer monitor or television.  
-Alright, just a moment the king replied, while during this process we heard sounds of cables being plugged into their places and things being moved around, then the image of the king showed up, to what he said alright, I am seeing you guys, can you see me?  
-Yes Jo o, perfectly I replied cleaning my throat in sequence we have a serious problem, one of the traitors began acting and we can be sure this time it is the noble Silva -Yes your Highness Andrade continued we have irrefutable evidence regarding the involvement of the unscrupulous noble as being the first traitor to be found.  
-My Saint Meow - commented the king, becoming slightly pale Richard and Saito I know your reputation and I know you would never raise false testimony against a person but this is a serious accusation I assume that you really have those evidence with you?  
-Yes! First allow me to update you on what is going on I then began explaining everything that I was doing, including even Enma and the security cam s videos of my household, when it was finished I added we have even with us I then pointed to Rita a prisoner that, in exchange of a plea bargaining, testifies everything that we said; her name is Tsuchimi Rita, she is fifteen years old and is Silva s lover.  
-Tsuchimi called the king, ready to question her first I would like to congratulate you for having enough courage, even after severe questioning from the noble Montecchio, to report Silva s erroneous conduct regardless of him might kill you as an useless slave -Jo o I interrupted him, seeing I found it was opportune to I need to correct you, as I think this is relevant, but Rita isn t a slave I took her left hand and showed him as you can see, there is no mark on her hand and on the registries she is a free person.  
-F Free? replied a shocked king, as if he was offended Silva is getting more daring by the minute! Since when were you his lover? Have you had any sexual intercourse since then?  
-Y Yes - Rita began replying, blushing deeply when I had just completely ten years old I was starving to death as a beggar on the streets he found me and took me to be his sexual slave since then five years ago -Ten years? the king commented even more disturbed, with broad open eyes if you were a slave there were nothing we could do about it but you are a free person can you prove that? A recording or something of the sort? Because if he did that to a free girl it can be considered rape of a minor as our age of consent is fourteen years old it is also pedophilia -Yes, we have how to prove that I replied pointing to Enma we found out her real name through her DNA, as you saw yourself through the security cams; we also discovered she was a mother, and the fact she was free, the birth at Silva s particular hospital, I just needed to cross Silva s DNA with her and presto! The name Silva Daisy , four years old was found on the royal database of registries, if you want you can confirm that yourself; meaning the conception happened somewhere between her ten to eleven years of age being proof enough of one more of Silva s crimes.  
-Oh just a moment, I need to see that with my own eyes before I can come to a conclusion the king then typed the three names we gave him into his own system, making his jaw hit the floor, then he looked at us and said well with this we already have proof and a motive to at least jail Silva without no margin of doubt do you think I should send my royal troops against him Richard?  
-No, I ask from for the friendship we share to allow this to us, because this is exactly what he is waiting for to happen I then pointed to Rita she will tell us everything she knows about his plans and we shall act based on those plans; what I want to ask of Your Highness actually is that, according to information gathered by Enma, her daughter is being kept at a district of dubious reputation -That trains girls to be sexual slaves, even if they are free Enma continued for me the very same place where I learned everything about this art -As part of the plea bargain I then decided to end my request it was dealt that I would help her to get her kid back to her arms, if that is what please Your Highness, I shall make sure to bring justice to Silva with the same powers endowed onto me by you and you recover the girl, what do you think?  
-Very well Richard, always thinking ahead replied Jo o after thinking for some moments gather all information you might need from her and then call my royal driver, he will take her, along with my legal representative, to the place and will bring back the girl, even if it means using force.  
-T T Thank you very much Your Highness! Rita almost shouted so happy she was, while bowing for the kindness you are giving this humble servant of yours!  
-At your service Rita the king beckoned as it is my duty to serve my people he then directed his words to me Richard, I count with your usual efficient to deal with this problem there is something that bothers me in the way Silva is acting lately seems like if is being influenced or something of the sort that said, see you later!  
-Yes! I replied, moments before the king s image disappear from the screen, I then turned towards Rita s direction and said well Rita, I fulfilled my part of the deal, now please, tell us everything you know regarding Silva s plans; if possible how did this all start? I bet you might have heard a lot of stuff being his favorite lover -Yes, I heard quite a lot of stuff she then nodded however most of it made no sense whatsoever I will tell you exactly how I heard it so it won t get in the way of your investigation, ok?  
-Alright, agreed replied me and Andrade, at the same time.  
-This started around one year ago, but not even closely how frenetically the last two months were - Rita began saying, continuing it was somewhat like this; days after the Capuleto's death, both father and son, right after a long afternoon of carnal pleasures, with both me and that one that was murdered today by the noble I mean Silva had a nekomimi guest, that I never had saw in my whole life, when I was informed that the subject was of his extreme interest, he quickly went for a particular meeting with him, ending hours later; since when he began saying he needed to prove that you Richard is the traitor that the king is one among us -That was quite a long time ago Andrade commented while pondering then the kidnapping plan began being planned at that time?  
-No, that started around two months ago replied Rita, looking to the noble that was when Silva entered our room saying he had found exactly what he was looking for to be able to prove his theories, specially the fact of you having allied with the nekomimi extremists.  
-And how would that be? I asked astonished.  
-He said he had found an informant with direct access to your household then she pointed to the house and that the nekomimi extremists had even found a way to put you under their control, that person used to say that the noble Montecchio was so changed he was unrecognizable from the person he once was; that was why Silva decided, together with the informant to plan a way of your real me to show up before everyone.  
-But how would a kidnap make that happen? Enma asked, intrigued.  
-He believed that Richard was so badly under the subjugation of the extremists she pointed to me then to my head that it was possible that they did brainwashing in you -And how did he believe they did it? I asked confused.  
-He thought that a small nekomimi, had been placed on your life to command you she then looked down Akira-chan right? He believed that if he kidnaped her and your childhood friend, you would become unable to take precise decisions as you always do, allowing then your true self to surface without any social masks -But even then we would have the noble Andrade there Enma pointed then to the noble that, even not being as brilliant as Montecchio, would be a serious threat to Silva s plan.  
-That is why Rita replied quickly we also kidnapped Dawn, that together with you Enma-sama, would be perfect bait to attract the noble Richard however we weren t planning that Richard would have sent a spy, nor that Silva would want and love a legal aged woman actually I believe his suppositions regarding you might be really wrong as even with three of your beloved workers under Silva s domination, you are calm and rational -Actually - I began replying, as honestly as possible I am completely the opposite of that I just don t have an habit of demonstrating what I feel, but the mere possibility of something to happen to my little nekomimi, Dawn and even Yumi is something that makes me almost desperate however I know that with your help we will surpass this now that we know how we got to this point what is Silva s plans for today?  
-Bring me a map Richard she then stretched her hand towards me there are a lot of details which I know, as I was an important piece in this plan your nekomimi will die in six hours 


	76. Chapter 88

I quickly headed out to grab a as most complete as possible map as Rita had requested to me, what would just make me even more curious regarding this impossible of being located place in GPS and maps what would just make me itch to find out as to where that could be, after a small search among my stuff I found a complete map of Verona that mapped it to it s all extension, with it on my hands, I headed back to my room and opened it before Rita, so that she could show us what she knew, as soon as Enma had Yokumbi connected with us, I told her she was allowed to start as soon as she wanted, however she just stared at it for some moments and, pointing to it, she asked:

-This is the biggest official map that we have of Verona, right? she looked at me then.  
-Yes, exactly I replied sure of myself just nobles and members of the army have one like this.  
-I imagined Rita sighted with resignation well, then I will need to doodle it here, seeing that the place isn t shown in the map -What do you mean Rita; it isn t shown in the map? I asked surprised don t you tell me that -Yes, this place Rita made air quotes with her fingers is actually not in the maps, because it is giant underground facility, made secretly by the Silva family in the last ten years she then pointed to a city in north Verona, exactly where the Montecchio enterprises had funded a complete restructuration, so as we could mine the gems from that place exactly here is where you installed your facilities, fifteen miles from here, hence why Silva wanted so badly this place -Now it makes complete sense so much impetuous attempts to get that place for himself - I pondered for a moment to the point of threatening the people there but there is any other good motive for him to want it to be placed there so badly instead of another place?  
-Well, as you might already know she then pointed a little farther north, to the death land this is one of the last habitable places before the arrival at the death s land, where any person that goes there and stay there for a long enough dies mysteriously in very short time, or in case the manage to come back they suffer of several diseases she then sighted again, continuing not to mention that in this place the radio interference is extremely huge, so no radio and television and so preventing any form of communication with the outer world however still making it possible to live there as long as it is under the earth...  
-I think I was on that place once Enma commented, leaving her silence Silva once was on an faraway place and wanted to see me at any costs, so he placed me on an helicopter and it landed on a very distant place, completely GPS without signal, I thought that he had blocked it I was completely wrong them - Yes she then pointed again to the nothing where should be the complex there is an unofficial road that takes us to the front gates here she then drew on the map, as a sketch.  
-Just a moment interrupted Yokumbi via intercom we have a big problem at hand here, as far as I know, that city is pretty far from here, right? I imagine that going by car, it will be on the best scenario possible five to six hours completely not enough time to be able to do something, in six hours as you said?  
-Oh forgive me for the misunderstanding replied Rita, bowing in six hours, if everything was going on as scheduled, that it would be going at full speed.  
-What do you mean? Did he have such a deep planning about it? I asked, instantly interested in Silva s plans.  
-Now it is approximately seven pm, right? Around one am I was supposed to leave Enma-sama on the place we were going to hide her she then pointed to a place almost sixty miles from where the prisoners were make her wear a device similar to the one you saw on the slave that died earlier today, return here calling you and then guiding you to your destiny, that as your partner said through the intercom, is around five to six hours by car which means, we would arrive there around seven in the morning in worst case scenario, he would need to keep them alive at least near the morning in case you wanted proof they were alive however it is impossible to assure their safety -Great tactic commented both Yokumbi and Enma at the same time, then explaining to me since I had a clueless face on me with that, they make you lack proper sleep, making you more susceptible to making tactic mistakes Richard.  
-I understand I replied, adding in sequence so he waits me around seven am tomorrow morning at his underground complex? to what Rita limited in replying with just a nod I understood so we need to get there before that get an helicopter, land near it, rent a car and head to this place -No Rita interrupted me, explaining the road is monitored with sensors and cameras since a mile after that city until the property Rita then drew something that resembled like a backdoor our best bet might be maybe coming from the rear, there is a small village behind this where lives the workers of this facility, they aren t many and most were released from working tomorrow thanks to good Friday holydays and also because of what is about to happen -And how could we get there? asked Andrade, looking to me can we somehow get an helicopter Montecchio?  
-Yes, that would be easy - I was replying when Rita interrupted us again.  
-Negative, that also wouldn t be a good idea, as Silva is monitoring aircrafts on a twenty mile radius - she then looked to the ground.  
-We have to have a discrete way to get there Rita! exclaimed Enma, with supplicant eyes can you help us please?  
-I believe we might have an option replied Rita there is an helicopter that will leave with this holyday s supplies bought by me around eight pm, he has a regular route we could try boarding it, the pilot owes me some favors maybe it is time to actually cash in the payment commented Rita, in a malicious way.  
-Would you do that for us? I asked astonished.  
-Of course! she replied with a voice full of resolve I am tired of seeing absurd things before me and needing to stay quiet about it and worse, know that Silva lied putting my daughter in such a place! However we have little time as she then looked at the wall clock it will leave in forty minutes!  
-It is decided I said energetically Dusk, I will bring you with us, but watch you! Now the others take what is needed and we shall head out in ten minutes!

We then gathered what was needed and placed it in a car, we changed our clothing to something more fitting for the mission and we flew through the road towards the heliport praying the pilot would help us; in the way while Yokumbi was driving masterfully, Enma asked about the local security, getting to know some stuff that, even not being a lot, were useful, for instance, as all the security agents were exchanged for this holyday in particular; the kitsunemimi credited this to the fact he wanted there just people he could rely on, as about the electronic part, Rita couldn t help at all.

We arrived at the place after around twenty minutes at the exact moment the pilot was making the final preparations to soon turn the helicopter on and finish the last job before the long holyday, upon seeing this Rita ran towards him and, using of a sexual voice and behavior par to Enma s, said:

-Armandooooo he she waved to him then loooong time no seeeee!  
-Rita-chan! Indeed! the middle-aged nekomimi smiled, which apparently knew the nekomimi quite well it is so good seeing you here! Did you forget something behind and brought it here before I head there?  
-Aaaaactually dear Armandoooo she smiled maliciously pointing towards us the meaaaan noble Silva left Amanda and me alone this holyday you know, visiting relatives lovers can t go that is why I thought about using the place alone to make a small party - Rita then touched the pilot s chest and whispered, making her index finger race through his chest could you take me and my friends there pleeease? For that little favor you owe me?  
-Oi oi oi Rita what you are asking of me - he then looked at us with suspicious eyes is a little too much don t you think? Imagine if Silva finds out? He will order me to be killed!  
-No no no, you can be at ease with that replied Rita, slowly taking her hand to his belly, reaching his intimate area, making Dusk blush instantly in the process in case we are found out, which I doubt as there won t be a single living soul in there, I shall say I am all to be blamed trust me! Did I ever fail you? she then moved her fingers, making Armando visibly turned on I will compensate the extra risk, believe in me she then showed he tongue to him in a mischievous way.  
-A a alright Rita-chan but just because it is you that is asking me! the man smiled shyly, looking towards us in sequence but this is a cargo helicopter, I hope you don t mind a trip over it, right?  
-Oh of course! replied Enma, winking to him there isn t a problem at all since you are being so nice to us! she then winked again who knows, the kitty there might want to join the fun as well?  
-U Unfortunately it won t be possible replied Armando, blushing in sequence I I have to go to my f family after this deliver -Awwww, that is a shame commented Enma, pouting who knows next time then? she then boarded the aircraft.

Slowly we boarded one after another on the back part of the helicopter, the pilot stared at me while I was entering but just right before I did completely I saw him shaking his head and saying something on the lines of it can only be my tiredness ; after we all were placed, he closed the door, for a moment I was worried with the fact that Rita didn t enter together with us, going to the pilots cabin, I was going to stand up when Enma stopped me on my intent and said:

-Don t Richard, she is surely on our side she then winked to me.  
-A Are you sure Enma? I asked, a little suspicious .  
-Of course! replied Enma, so enthusiastically in a way I never remembered seeing her the girl is very good! I didn t use to have that kind of malice at her age, it is obvious she is seducing him to prevent him from noticing that this sudden party is suspicious and I shall add, the girl even knew the guy had sexual feelings for her, because the way he reacted was classic! Look and you shall see!  
-If you say so Enma I replied, a little shy with her answer I will believe it.

Minutes later the helicopter took off, a little bit later it was already very high in the sky; it didn t take long until Rita began a very merry chat with Armando, she was careful enough to not close the door to the cabin completely, leaving a small part open so we could listen to what she was talking inside there; then she got near the pilot, rubbing her shoulder on his, saying:

-I heard you are one of the best pilots on the company she then looked to his intimate area I bet you can even pilot this in conditions that would totally distract you, isn t it true?  
-O Of course! the pilot replied, even if we couldn t look at his face, it was noticeable in his voice that he was shy.  
-Ohhh really? Rita said on a challenging voice let s see what you can do in this case then!

By the sounds that were coming from inside the cabin, it was evident that Rita was performing oral sex on the pilot, that was groaning and moaning in a low voice so as we couldn t hear him; when Enma noticed what was going on she stood up with a quick jump and went to observe what was going on, her tail would swish quickly from one side to another, she didn t leave her position for even a moment until they were done, when the kitsunemimi returned to her place and, with a visibly happy face, said:

-That girl is indeed really good! she then crossed her arms over her chest I want to be like her when I grow up!  
-E Enma - I was going to comment something, as it didn t even seem we were going to rescue kidnapped people when Yokumbi stopped me, placing his hand on my arm and, advising me.  
-I wouldn t interact with her for the next five minutes until she cools of... he then made a typical face of someone that just remembered something unpleasant or you shall be a sexually dead man before we even land

Yokumbi s remark had the power to bring common sense back to me and make me shut before I was turned into a dried carcass, for instants I could relax and have my mind as clear as possible regarding what we would be doing later I needed to have my thoughts open and acting as much as it was allowed me to avoid making small mistakes; with that in my head after around one hour the helicopter was landing on a city near our destination, normally the pilot himself would make the delivery, however to help him we decided to do it ourselves, much to his happiness, everything was going very well until Andrade said:

-That is good Montecchio, we finally can go to where the girls are being kept! as soon as the pilot turned around and walked back to the aircraft.  
-Montecchio? asked the pilot, that apparently heard what was said I thought I was wrong but it was really you! then beginning to run towards the helicopter. 


	77. Chapter 89 90

- Curses! I exclaimed while looking at Dusk DUSK GO SIC EM! then I looked at Andrade and Enma, while I unsheathed my sword after him! But do not kill him!  
- Yes! replied Andrade and Enma, while Dusk limited herself to just grown and chase towards the fleeing nekomimi.

The fact the nekomimi was a little bit overweight, added with Dusk being an inumimi, made it so that she caught him with extreme easy, biting his tail very painfully, quickly throwing him to the ground; howling in pain because of his tail, he then looked at Dusk with mortal hatred and took a pocket knife he had on his jacket pocket, in the exact moment he was going to use it Andrade's sword blade was on the pilot s throat, saying next:

-If you wish to keep living, then don t you dare touch the young lady he then pressed his sword with a little more strength, ordering let go of the pocket knife, now!  
-Y Yes! Armando replied quickly, begging in sequence forgive me! Forgive me! I was just doing what Silva ordered me! In case a saw or heard about this Montecchio fellow to warn him!  
-I understand, very clever said Enma, taking something from inside her purse he would deliver these things himself in Silva s facility, right?  
-Yes Rita replied while nodding he would unload the helicopter and take it by car.  
-So I take that this would be at least two hours to be completed? to which Rita just nodded again as a reply well if that is the case, goodnight Armando Enma then blew some white powder on the nekomimi s face, making his eyeballs twitch and faint right in sequence well, that knocked him out for around ninety minutes, and he shall lose any memory referring to around one hour prior to this one that is why, I think it is convenient to place him inside the aircraft so as when he wakes up, he will be rested and will think that he feel deeply asleep most probably.  
-Great idea Enma! I exclaimed and helped taking him to the helicopter so not only we buy ourselves time as well as he shall do what is expected in case we hadn t shown up!

After we left the place we looked for a car, easily invaded it and made it work, thanks to the Enma s legendary skill with electronic objects; we then started going through a different road than Rita drew on the mat, at certain point she pointed to a place that looked like an exist made of just bare ground and said:

-If we keep going straight we will eventually wind up on the path that arrives on the front gates she then looked at Yokumbi, that was driving slow down once you see the three mile sign and right after a small field of grass is where the exit is located.  
-But Rita, there isn t a road through there! Are you sure this is the way? asked Yokumbi, while we were approaching the mentioned place, pointing to said path -Yes, hence why I told you to slow down she then pointed again to the place just as we were entering it he have to go around a quarter mile straight, don t worry the path is just hidden, we wouldn t have any surprises in the way nor sensors from here to the point this begins going through some woods; that is around a mile from the village and facility; from that point on, I suggest going by foot.  
-Thanks for informing us I replied, looking at Yokumbi you can go ahead with the usual mastery in driving you have I then turned around to Rita warn us when we should stop, agreed?  
-Yes replied Rita nodding.

We went through the tortuous road for around twenty minutes, when it was almost entering a very small woods with trees very close to each other, Rita then signed that we should stop at that point and walk the remaining mile; what wasn t a problem seeing not even a single soul would roam around these parts at this moment, after around forty more minutes we could see the big walls of around nine feet that surrounded the complex, and an entrance gate, at that moment it was opened; Enma then asked, visibly intrigued:

-Rita, why would they leave the gate opened? she then pointed around it isn t common for a fortress of this size to have an open door, ready for an invasion -As I said Rita began explaining almost no one knows this place, not even the GPS and if I am not wrong something always is taken from here, lastly, I believe there are cams nearby and I don t believe that anyone have tried anyway -Cams you say? Enma pondered for some instants Richard, can I have some minutes so I can analyze de situation better?  
-Yes Enma, at will I replied.

The kitsunemimi then began looking around, observing carefully at each tree s top that were around us, soon her fox ears stood up and, with a decided look, she jumped on one tree s trunk and climbed it with astonishing quickness, not taking more than ten seconds to reach its top; we then heard something being opened and Enma dealing with something electronic, after around a minute she exclaimed:

-As I imagined she then pointed to the camera at the tree as the interference here is just too big, transmitting what the cameras show would be impossible, hence why they have cables! she then pointed the device s back part that broadcast the information to there!  
-But wouldn t that make the quality of the image a tad bad to the point it almost is useless? asked Yokumbi.  
-Yes, that is why I need to be sure of two things she then pointed towards the facility I need approximately five minutes of the surrounding records, make sure nothing will enter the recording area, not even an animal, understood? While you are at that I shall observe the guard post.  
-Alright Enma, warn us when it is over I replied making myself ready.

Enma then observed carefully the guard post with mini binoculars, while we were watching to any movement, which didn t happen considering that the place was completely silent and apparently deserted; after those five minutes she murmured something like now I got it and climbed down with the same agility as she did up, looking at us and saying next:

-Alright, I recorded for minutes and placed a device on that camera that will keep repeating the same scene indefinitely she then pointed to the facility now there things get a little more problematic, seeing we have three guards and apparently they never leave there at the same time, from what I could make out of the lip reading, they broadcast a signal also by cable to that house in the city where you have investments Richard, saying everything is ok around these parts we would have to find a way to enter without them warning the city or making then leave there somehow -I have an idea said Yokumbi, after we spent some time thinking we could make our little play Enma!  
-Great idea! exclaimed Enma happily it has been some time since we did something like that!  
-What would that play of yours be? I asked confused, along with Andrade.  
-Just watch and learn, you can observe everything through the camera and ear receiver she then pointed to the tiara she was wearing at that moment just don t forget that if we get to farther apart, the interference will probable kick in and make us disconnect, don t stay too far but don t expose us, alright?  
-Understood Enma I replied nodding to her.  
-Are all enemies disposable? asked Enma, with a much more serious tone on her voice this time.  
-Rita, all guards that are here today are henchmen that were hired for this day, correct? I asked her before replying to Enma.  
-Yes - Rita replied visibly scared most of them are people that do the dirty work for Silva and aren t good people at all! A lot of them as ex-cons too -Understood I looked then to Enma eliminate any resistance in case it is needed to what she just signed with her paw ok and headed towards the front gate together with Yokumbi.

I ordered that Andrade and Dusk stayed behind me and I positioned myself behind a large trunked tree a little farther ahead from the exact entrance, giving me a good view of both my agents and the guard s house; as soon as they were ready they began to exchange a very hot kiss leaning against the wall right at the edge of the gates; it didn t take long until the guards noticed the action taking place; if they were normal people, used in dealing with guarding other people s propriety, they would have already left the post and expelled them from there or even call the cops to arrest them, however both actors took that into consideration and in sequence the guards began watching what was doing on with visible interest.

After what seemed to be a minute, Yokumbi began being more aggressive in his touches, which would make any women that weren t willing to such a thing feel uncomfortable, Enma then began rejecting his even more insistent attack, soon he had his hands inside her shirt, which made her began trying to take them out of there; what just made her partner say:

-What is going on sweetie? he had an extremely malicious voice you said that you wanted to come to a more private and away from your packed family house, now you are all don t touch me ? he then began massaging her breasts.  
-N No! Enma said intently louder I j just wanted to spend more time with you! I d didn t want that! I am not ready yet!  
-You aren t ready? Yokumbi asked with a taunting voice I know slutty girls like you love this kind of thing! Now don t you come with this bullcrap after getting me this excited! he then tore her shirt and began touching her intimate area.  
-S Stop! exclaimed Enma with so much effort that even I almost believed she was being abused at that moment help! I don t want! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! I AM BEING ATTACKED! I AM BEING RAPE -Hey hey hey Enma was stopped by Yokumbi at this point, placing his hand over her mouth and saying I am not rapping you, you brought me here and now I am really itching to -HEY! STOP THERE! shouted one of the guards, while he took his sword while the other was right behind him holding a crossbow DIDN T YOU HEAR THE LADY? YOU SICK MONSTER!  
-Oh shit! exclaimed Yokumbi slapping Enma and throwing her to the ground see what you did! and then fled running.  
-HE IS FLEEING! - shouted the guard that had the sword, while the crossbow one shot, missing it by a good margin I WILL GO AFTER THE SON-OF-A-BITCH! MARCELO, HELP THIS GIRL!  
-Yes! Leave it to me replied Marcelo, running towards Enma, as soon as he was at her side, he said lady? Are you alright? Can I help you?  
-O Oh I thought that he was going to - Enma then began literally crying, still kneeled she hugged the strong man, that visibly got shy.  
-O Oh lady, are you alright? he helped Enma to stand up can I help you somehow? It is a little bit chilly today, so please come with me and as soon as my partner gets that idiot, you can return safely to your home, as we are going to teach him a lesson!  
-M My Saint Meow you are so - she then sniffed as if she was still crying, but calming down, almost controlled this time gentle with me thanks! she might have smiled in such a way that made Marcelo lose any defense he had.  
-D Don t mention it lady he then pointed to the guard post come with me.  
-What happened asked a guard that was still inside the post, as soon as Enma and Marcello entered; as the transmission quality was dropping, I neared the wall signing with my hand for Andrade and Dusk not to follow me.  
-Some son-of-a-bitch tried to rape this lady replied Marcelo, with a disgusted face those kinds make even someone like me wanting to puke with so much lowliness -S Someone like you? asked Enma with voice that sounded slightly scared, which the other guard slightly reproved with his look.  
-It is that we are just guards, sometimes we need to deal with some dirty work like that guy what is your name again? asked the other guard, that was sitting in front of a very old monitor my name is Carlos.  
-I am Regina Midori Regina - Enma replied, looking at her own paws, that looked like they were shaking.  
-It is a pleasure Regina said Marcelo, giving her a tissue to dry her tears take it easy for a while; Carlos, don t we have a bed sheet or something the girl could cover herself? It is a tad chilly today -Oh we sure have! replied Carlos, going to take one, and being back right in sequence here it is, cover yourself with it.

Around ten minutes passed and neither the guard that went after Yokumbi nor him came back; inside the guard house Marcelo seemed to be growing more disturbed by the partner s long absence, when all the patience he had inside of him was over, he said:

-Carlos, I do not like Renato's long absence he then took his sword and opened the door I am going after him and in case I don t come back or communicate in fifteen minutes, send an emergency signal to the facility and city, understood? by Enma s corner of the eye and camera, we noticed him looking at Enma and then to the other guard be reasonable, ok? No more problems for today, do you understand?  
-Yeah yeah I understood no go already dammit! replied Carlos, making a hand telling Marcelo to go at once.

Marcelo then left through the door, forcing my way back to behind the trees again, moments later he passed running through us heading to where Yokumbi and his partner had gone previously; as soon as he was out of your line of sight I returned to my place, as I was sure my partner would also end this guard as well and in case he didn t, I would do it myself.

Inside there Enma was under intensive observation from Carlos, she then looked to where he was directing his gaze and noticed he was actually looking at her really voluminous breasts, that were covered just by her bra, any other women would become really bothered by those looks, however time was ticking and seven minutes had passed since Marcelo left the post and in case the kitsunemimi didn t act, we would have problems; that was when she might have had a really good idea, leaving the bed sheet fall, fanning herself with her paw and, sticking her chest forward, commented:

-My Saint Meow - she then took the paw to her forehead suddenly it became so hot in here -Yes indeed it became suddenly hot replied Carlos, opening the top part of his shirt a bit and standing up in sequence, commenting it might be because normally there are only men in this post -Oh! Don t your girlfriends or wives come to visit you guys here at work? asked Enma with an innocent voice, when she looked at her breasts and, lifting a little part of it, showing a small portion of her right nipple, she fanned herself there as well.  
-N No replied Carlos, without being able to take his eyes out from Enma s chest we don t have neither girlfriends nor wives unfortunately - he then neared more the kitsunemimi,  
-That is a shame - I could almost feel sincerity on Enma s voice, as if she was pitting the guard that is something so incomprehensible! You guys seems to be such nice people!  
- You are so sweet Regina - replied Carlos, visibly shy it is just that when you are a guard we tend to be scary people because sometimes we need to use brute strength -Wow and I thought that most women would LOVE said Enma, putting a lot of emphasis in LOVE , getting really close to Carlos, letting her voluminous breasts a few inches from his chest a strong and manly guys that could DOMINTATE anyone, and even wow it has become even hotter in here don t you think? she fanned her chest again, leaving once again a part of it showing.  
-I k know that t this doesn t valid his a actions - Carlos began saying, already sweating and trying to touch Enma b but I can u understand w why your b boyfriend? Did that -Oh! Enma pretended to be surprised when she saw to where Carlos was looking, saying in a seductive voice from what I gather you like what you are seeing, right?  
-Y Yes - replied Carlos, swallowing dry, with his hands already heading towards Enma s breasts I w would do anything to be able to t touch them -Hummmmm you reeeeally want to touch them huh? Enma asked in an even more seductive voice, gently blocking Carlo's hands but I am soooooo messed up because of what that idiot did I don t think I have a worthy appearance for someone as charming and hot as you my little dear guard -B But don t you worry Regina! Carlos replied really quickly, trying at all costs touch her that doesn t matter to me! You are pretty as you are!  
-Ah but I don t find it fair Enma then placed a small makeup case in between her cleavage just if you allow me to become prettier I can allow you to touch me you can start giving me my makeup case that is in between my breasts that are soooooo hot and need some fresh aaaaaair -Oh of course! Leave it to me! Carlos then quickly inserted his hands on Enma s cleavage and brought out the makeup case, placing it on the kitsunemimi s paws and resuming his caressing on her breasts.  
-Oh Carlos your hands are making them even hoooooooter said Enma.

Enma then opened the case, pressing an unnoticeable button on the mirror s side, then the white powder present there became red like color, then Enma touched the guard s shoulder who had both breasts outside and was kissing and caressing them; he looked up with visible curiosity, the kitsunemimi just made a gesture so as to him stand straight, as if she was going to kiss him, as soon as he did she blew the powder on his face, that began having a coughing fit; after ten seconds his body became stiff, to what he shouted at the assassin with wide open eyes:

-You bitch! What have you done to me? he visibly tried to move his body, failing miserably in the process I c cannot move!  
-It is just some neuro-stunner powder Enma replied calmly, wearing her spare shirt that was in her purse, after placing the bra back on its place don t worry, you are going to spend quite a bit of time like that now I hope you to give me some answers if you don t want to find some funnier ways to feel pain first tell me where is the main entrance to the underground facility?  
-H how do you know about that? he asked with an astonished face.  
-I have my trustworthy informants replied Enma, grabbing his intimate part with her paw and squishing it lightly at first now tell me, where do I enter?  
-B Behind the guard post there is a trap door! That is the only other way aside the main gate! I swear I swear!  
-Great Enma replied saying in sequence Richard go ahead and enter, I will follow you as soon as possible; now regarding you she looked again to the guard, while I hand signed to Andrade and Dusk to follow me in which quarter is Silva?  
-S Silva? the guard found it weird, asking in sequence what do you mean? Silva isn t here yet -What? now it was Enma s turn to be surprised the informant had told me that he would be hiding here with the kidnapped girls Enma then pressed his member even stronger.  
-I s swear I don t know why! He said he had to leave, the drinks hadn t arrived I think now regarding the two kidnapped girls they are on the main room for prisoners! Away from the other minor slaves Silva brought to compensate us for working in such an important day! he looked at the monitor while Enma was wearing something like a collar that had some kind of crucifix on its tip speaking of the devil he is arriving at this exact moment, and if what he said is true, he will have a ton of fun torturing these two slaves he captured today -Two? Enma and I exclaimed together, without paying attention to him, big mistake what do you mean? Quick which is the fastest way to that room?  
-I d don t know! he replied, managing to press something on the palm of his hand and I don t want to know! But now I activated the panic button! You guys are lucky it takes five minutes until all the communication is done because of this accursed interference! But at least I did my part you bitch, motherfucker slut! he then spat on Enma s face.  
-You shouldn t have done that - replied Enma, pulling the crucifix and revealing that it was united to a very thin line.  
-W What are you going to d d do? Carlos asked, with a very high pitched voice; probably from Enma s face, when she neared him and recited.  
-Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness - she then went behind him your actions bring torment and pain to others - she then wrapped part of this line on her right paw s index finger while the other held the crucifix - oh damned soul drowning in the emptiness of your sins - she then passed the line over Carlos head, with a paw on each side of it, touching the line on his throat and whispering frighteningly into his ear tell me, how do you wish to see death?

Rita and Dusk were already inside the facility and Andrade was in his way when I saw this scene, that was almost macabre so much was its meticulousness, efficiency and coldness that Enma displayed, with an extremely quickly tug the line was already behind Carlos neck, for a moment I thought she had given up what she was intending to do, however a red stain on it, uniting into a drop preannounced that something had happened; Enma then unwrapped the line from her finger and allowed the crucifix to return to its original position and murmured something like pathetic and then gave the guard a little push, who slowly fell and as soon as he touched the ground the blood sprayed and his head rolled to the side, with an horror expression on her face ; that was when Enma said something like Damn it! and ran towards he used to be, pressing some buttons and swearing in sequence:

-Damnation! With that remote control he locked this console, it would be possible to simply hack it if I had the time, but I must find the mainframe inside of here to where the recording is being sent! she then looked quickly at a map that was there, took it on her paws and looked to the ground behind the monitor, where the cables entered I will need to head myself to the mainframe, it is around ninety feet under down, there is enough space for me to craw, Richard enter there and go ahead, running straight and stop once you reach a fork on the path; I shall help once I solve this problem!  
-Alright, understood! I replied looking at Rita, Andrade and Dusk onward! But stop in case you reach a fork!  
-Yes! replied the three all at once.

We began running then, according to my calculations Enma had approximately four minutes to stop the alert that was about to be set off, we ran for around three minutes until we reached the fork; Enma had just arrived to the mainframe, neutralizing effectively its operator and after plugging a small device into it, cursing now and then while trying to invade it; when there were just thirty seconds to it I could listen to her the kitsunemimi s relieved sighing, which said:

-Normally when it takes me time to be able to hack a system the motive is that it is a challenging one she then pointed to the mainframe but this one is old and too slow! Well, it might be the only thing that can work in this hellish interference, thanks to Saint Meow thins under here are way less problematic comparing to the surface she then opened an underground map, searched it for a little while with her paw and said Richard we have a problem, we know that Silva is already at the propriety and that if the guard s plans confirm themselves, he will probably rape and murder them before the time we were supposed to be arriving -Yes Enma, I agree completely I replied looking at my partners however we need to do something! Which way should we go? Left, central or right?  
-That is where the problem is Richard, look here the reason Enma then placed the map near the camera, I could see the three corridors that pass through at least twenty one prisoner s cells, divided among these three tunnels and any of them could hold the hostages, that considering they are still there you shall have to split into three teams and search each of the cells.  
-But Enma! I looked at the girls this means one of them needs to be alone! I countered her, thinking this idea was absurd.  
-Richard Enma said with a really serious voice if what the guard said is true, soon the girls can be molested at any time do you want to take the risk of doing a search together at each corridor and find out you could have lost precious time? If I am not wrong, you three will spend around half an hour to check the whole place before reaching the middle to frontal part of the complex, where probably Silva will be with his minions doing Saint Meow what! I shall monitor from here the cams and in case I detect something abnormal I will warn you, now GO!  
-Yes Enma and, please, warn me in case something happens I then looked at Andrade, Rita and Dusk we shall have to split here, seeing all the corridors have cells and that lead to the same place, Andrade go on the right one, Rita and Dusk go through the middle one, I shall go through the left one, this isn t the best plan, but is the one we have got! Now go!

All headed to where they were designed, I began running into my corridor looking at each cell that was there not to find a single thing; actually I found one of them filled with slaves, the oldest didn t seem to be older than twelve, but some of the were around eight could be noticed among them, that was probably for an orgy with his henchmen to ensure their silence and commemorate as well I promised that I would free them as soon as I had finished what I came to do and then continued searching.

I arrived at a part that ended in a big door; I contacted Enma via communicator and she informed me that I just had on the exact part that divided the facility into two, rear and frontal, something that was like a fun room seeing there were really rude and pornographic drawings on the map at that place, through the cameras she noticed the others were well, but still looking through the corridors, she also informed me I lost twenty seven seconds searching; that was when that being positioned near the door, I heard something weird; it was a sound that reminded me of someone making sex, seeing that we had moaning both female as male ones there was no way to know whose they were just from that; what put me into a stalemate should I invade, neutralize de threat and gather more information? I thought no, I better ask Enma first, so I could also wait for the others , because of that I whispered on the communicator:

-Enma I think there is someone in the room in front of me looking through the cams on the other side of it, do you think that there is danger in case I invade and neutralize the people in this room for more info?  
-Very bad idea Richard replied Enma looking at some monitors and typing some information on the keyboard I can see we have two problems, the first one is that there is movement of people after this room and unless you knew how to be as stealthy as myself, there would be a great chance of us being heard; second problem is, that door has no handles, right?  
-Yes I replied while examining the door not a single one I can see.  
-Well, they are opened with a security card system she then pointed to the mainframe that opens it automatically when you use one, worse, I have to hack individually for each one of them, that shall take a little while, seeing this thing is really outdated!  
-Yes I replied resigning myself and trying to listen to more things that were said on the room I count on you Enma!

It didn t even take thirty seconds after our last contacts to Andrade arrive, I updated him about what was going on and I ordered him to stay behind me, as we were going to strike as silently as possible as soon as the door opened itself, while at that Dusk and Rita arrived as well without any kind of news; apparently the male one must have achieved his orgasm at that instant thanks to his voice, along with the female s one, after some instants the whispered something we couldn t comprehend and after that exact moment I heard a voice that was very well known to me, and something I would rather never noticed:

-Hunnng ouch ouch w what happened? said the unmistakable voice of little Akira a am I still tied? I heard noises as if someone was crawling, the nekomimi sounded like she was right next to the door, while to other two were on the other side, farther D D DAWNNEE-CHAN? DAWNNEE-CHAN! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DAWNNEE-CHAN!  
-Apparently the small runt woke up said the male s voice, apparently bothered by that fact I think I took it too lightly on her because she was still a kid that is just such a pain calm down your little doggy girl isn t dead yet but I think the beating up on her together with her wound were too much to keep her conscious - at very much cost I managed to stop Andrade in his impetus of shouting and trying to put the door down, even if it was impossible.  
-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? Akira shouted, exasperated.  
-Shut yourself up you brat ordered the feminine s voice, a shiver raced down my spine and I prayed that my intuition was wrong you, among all people involved into this should know the answer!  
-W Why - I heard sobbing that indicated that Akira was starting to cry in sequence, my stomach became upset with what I heard next w we Dawnnee-chan and me liked you a lot and loved too then why did you do that with us why why WHY DID YOU BETRAY US YUMINEE-CHAN! 


	78. Chapter 91 92

When I heard what Akira said, it felt like I had been hit on the head, everything spun around me and if it wasn t for Andrade holding me, I surely would soundly fall to the ground; although he wasn t as close to me as Leandro was, the noble knew about my past feelings for Yumi and that revelation was as if I was punched in the gut, why? my mind was boiling to the point of itching with all the questions that were running through it, Yumi I always have loved you so much I always wanted the best for you why did you betray me? Why did you involve Andrade's fianc e and my beloved one in this? Did you want revenge on me? Why didn t you just attack me? Why did you involve innocent people? That isn t a behavior of someone that is worth compassion that was when a memory came back to my head, Nina s voice so clear and objective Stay away from Yumi for me my little man, stay away from her I cannot say why just stay away from her sexually do that for me? and after she said that accursed sentence; the hauntingly voice inside of my began saying kill kill kill everyone end everyone that stays on your path!

I cannot precise what happened in sequence, I just know that suddenly I felt a strong pain on my face, I opened my eyes again and I realized that Andrade had punched me good, Rita and dusk were looking at me with visibly worry and even before I asked what was going on, the noble told me:

-Montecchio, I know very well you had a lot of affinity and feeling towards the nekomimi Yumi he then pointed to the door and that this revelation is surely shocking for you, but losing your mind now will just mean our ruin and theirs as well! I just got to know that my fianc e has been beaten up and tortured and yet I am still here trying to give my best to help her as well! That is why, stay strong now! he then stretched his hand in order to help me stand up.  
-A Alright I replied accepting his help, positioning at the door again let s keep listening, Yumi apparently still is laughing from Akira s comment, let s see if we find out, maybe their motivations to understand what is going on.  
-Yes I agree Montecchio nodded together Andrade, Dusk and Rita however, now that we are here, we could give our position to the royal troops, so soon they shall be here! In case Silva notices what is going on, we can act on our own here, assure their safety and corner Silva!  
-You are completely right! I then asked Enma I know we have a very slow connection and that the data is sent to one of Silva s workers, but do you think it is possible to hack into his computer and send a message from there to the king?  
-Yes, perfectly possible replied Enma, quickly.  
-Great, send this message in the email to *target located, we are surrounded, we need help, emergency password 722648* - I added then if possible find our coordinates and send him in the email.  
-Yes Richard Enma replied beginning to type this shall take around ten minutes, the door shall open in one or two.  
-I understand at that moment Yumi stopped cackling and apparently was going to resume talking, that is why I looked at Andrade and said let s resume listening.  
-Love? Don t make me laugh poisonous snake! You might have fooled that dog girl and that idiot Richard, but you never ever fooled for even a second since you arrived at our house! Do you think I don t know about your real plans?  
-R Real plans? asked Akira with a seriously confused voice my only plan is to take good care of my dear for all my life!  
-Hahahah! Yumi cackled again, and apparently she kicked my nekomimi by the sound that we heard and and her pain shout that is such a bullshit story! If you were at least a little bit smarter, I wouldn t be so pissed about everyone having bought that one! Do you really think no one would notice that you were sent by the nekomimi extremists to take control of Richard s mind!  
-What are you talking about Yuminee-chan - asked Akira, between one pain lament and another I don t control Richard I just t take care of him he didn t change a thing! He is the same gentle man that bought me!  
-Bought you my arse! she then kicked Akira again, that howled in pain you were just way to pretty and done for someone that was sentenced to slavery! You had pretty and well taken care of hair! It seemed that you extremists knew about Richard s preference for young nekomimis and how can you even dare say he didn t change? This Richard you are talking about isn t the same that I saw growing up for twenty one long years of my life! A monster capable of rapping someone! Rapping someone he saw growing for also twenty one years! I heard then her ripping little Akira s clothes, piece by piece imagine the person you respected most on your life ripping your clothing this way! I was molested by this man I do not recognize being the one that saved me after the big earthquake!

All from akira to Andrade, Dusk and Rita were speechless with what Yumi had just said; the silence was crushing, slowly I heard sobbing followed by light crying, that I immediately knew it was Yumi s, at that exact moment I could feel how much I had hurt the blonde nekomimi that was once my loved one; I noticed I was being observed when the noble touched my arm and asked:

-M Montecchio that is Yumi s making up isn t it? he then looked at me with a face of complete disbelief she is just trying to justify her wrong doings, isn t that right?  
-Unfortunately - I replied shaking my head that is the more pure truth -I c can t believe it commented Andrade with incredulity, adding in sequence as she is a slave it isn t much of a problem but for you to get this far could you please tell me how that happened? I need to know about this before I can make my own opinion -Alright Andrade, Dusk and Rita, I think you all deserve to know what happened

I then began explaining to the astonished audience the details of what happened, omitting how was the sexual part, of course; I also let it crystal clear that I did not take pride of what happened and that if I could go back in time I would; Dusk was completely revolted at first, but comprehended that I really didn t wish to do that in any way at all, especially after she found out I used to have feelings for Yumi, after meditating for a while, Andrade said:

-Things slightly changed with this new fact Montecchio he then looked at the door in both cases we need to capture Yumi alive.  
-Why do you believe that dear companion? I asked, trying to follow his logic.  
-Because Yumi might have joined Silva s side as part of her vengeance against you he replied, shaking his head in sequence although if I know her well, I don t think she would involve innocent people in this, probably she would attack you personally; I believe she might have become insane -Insane? I asked even more scared of this possibility.  
-Yes, I have heard a lot of things regarding women that have been rapped Montecchio, it isn t rare for them to simply become crazy after the experience, especially if they liked the rapists before the event took place, if that is true, she doesn t have conscience to know her own acts to be evil, that is why we need to arrest her because in case this option is true we need to put her in an insane asylum

At that exact instant that one of Yumi s statements came back to my mind, right after the fatidic event thanks my master for giving this humble slave of yours something much more worthy than I could deserve a lowly creature like this servant of yours that kept herself pure for this moment just for the master for twenty five long years it couldn t be if that was true, then I would be the cause of all this! Guilty began eating me inside when we heard through the sound system a distorted voice, but known one from Silva s, saying:

-Hadeshi Helber and Tsukimiya Yumi, I ask you to stop what you are doing and bring the two prisoners to the main meeting room, as it is almost in time to prove they are yet alive.  
-Oh damn said the male one on the room they interrupted our fun! But at least we shall get to see what we wanted, isn t it?  
-Y Yes replied Yumi, but I felt like she hesitated now take the dog girl and I will carry the brat!  
-Alright alright - said Helber, without sounding very willing leave this to me!  
-Enma this doors opens or not? They are leaving! I asked, desperate in a certain way.  
-Unfortunately I had a problem and had to restart the sequence! said Enma, worried however after doing this, all door of the complex will open with a password of three, one, three; give me thirty more seconds!  
-Alright Enma! We count on you! I replied, gritting my teeth.

After that I heard the prisoners being taken away, I cursed my lack of luck with those electronic devices and just after two whole minutes is that Enma managed to unlock the locks, I opened the door and made a quick inspection of the room, noticing blood where Dawn was probably down, that left me completely worried as well as Andrade; we opened the other door and faced with a dark and apparently empty corridor, apprehensive I asked:

-Enma! To where should we go? I looked around and saw nobody most importantly, where are they now?  
-Richard, I have bad news Enma replied looking at the map you will have to follow left and north on the next crossing, now regarding the girls, they just entered the main meeting room, that is just located at the end of said corridor, in that room, if my counting isn t off there are already thirty people -My Saint Meow then we have a serious complication I thought for some moments and then asked, already heading towards there do you have any ideas?  
-The best tact would be to enter unnoticed and find a way to cause some diversion of sorts replied Enma, shaking her head but for now, just head there for now!

With just a yes I replied and then all of us began running towards the place, after two minutes we saw a big door before us, at the end of the corridor; I knew that this would be very risk for non-combatants, for that I asked Enma:

-Enma, we can t enter there with Rita and Dusk, since they don t know how to fight, is there some place near and secure for us to leave them?  
-There is a small room used for keeping cleaning material specific for this big room she then pointed to the map I hardly believe anyone will use it today.  
-I understand I then pointed to Dusk and Rita, after locating the entrance enter this room and don t leave until I tell you to, because we shall probably enter combat now, understood?  
-Yes! Rita and Dusk nodded together.  
-Bojack brothers! You are late! Hurry up for Saint Meow! We are waiting announced Silva through the speaker.  
-Richard Enma called through the communicator this can be our chance! This Bojack brothers are coming this way and have approximately the same size as you and Andrade; and with his extremely flashy, you shall not be center of attention!  
-Ohhhh I understand! I smiled and looked at the Andrade, ordering him to stay hidden on the other side prepare yourself to attack to kill at my sign, aim for the head, at my sign, understood?  
-Yes! Andrade nodded, getting into position with his sword.

Soon we heard the sound of the running steps from the Bojack brothers on the corridor, as soon as they were right beside us both me and Andrade hit their heads with the hilt of our swords; making them both go unconscious, as soon as we took our clothing off, we took them to another small room that was a little before the girl s one, and dressed with their rapper clothes that, for our luck, were big, allowing us to hide our swords; then we headed towards the room where the hostages were, Silva, Yumi and the henchmen; when we entered everyone looked at us, I looked at Dawn and saw her deplorable state, being completely hurt, Akira had just some small wound and bruises; the silence was crushing and for a moment I thought that even with our cap, chains and sunglasses they would recognize us, however all Silva said was:

-If you two weren t geniuses on the art of intimidation and weapon crafting he then pointed to where we should sit and if I didn t owe you so many favors I would be mad at you guys, but now sit at your places since it is almost time already!  
-Is it almost time? asked Yumi with a happiness face, rubbing herself all over Silva then I can already torture the small brat until she lets out her last breath I had to fight against my urge to stand and behead her at that exact moment can I dear Silva?  
-No he replied her making a finger sign of no pushing her aside, since she was too old for him it is still too early, I need her alive until Rita calls me saying that they are under way.  
-But why does she need to stay alive until Rita calls? Yumi then looked to Dawn and Akira.  
-Because I need to prove to that accursed Montecchio that they are still alive he then pointed to the two so he will not hesitate into following my orders and come here to rescue them.  
-Come here rescue them? asked Yumi with a visibly confused face, I looked at Andrade and he was as lost as me for what you told me about the nekomimis that are against the extremists, we just need to end the person manipulating my sweetie - she then pointed to Akira and that he would go back being the kind person that he always was and not the monster that rapped me, isn t it? I don t understand why would he need to come here, isn t killing her enough?  
-Tsukimiya - replied Silva with a mocking face, looking to her what the nekomimi from the opposing extremist side said was that, the noble Montecchio Richard allied himself with the extremists to overthrow the king, which we all know they lost after the war; I just added exposing that to Your Highness with my personal vengeance against him I want him to come here so I can finally murder him and get said vengeance that is why I am using them as bait to him.  
-B B B But - stuttered Yumi, with an horrified face you said that she was manipulating and transforming sweetie into a monster I brought Dawn becauase you wanted that in exchange for you to help me, as you said she had fled from you and you wanted revenge but in Akira s case all I needed to do was to bring her to you and help you terminate her that he would be back to normal he would be again the sweetie I adored so much!  
-And you believed it? replied Silva, starting to laugh at the nekomimi next thing you are going to tell me is that you believe in Santa Meows? Now be a good kitty until he is comes to my hands and I crush him as mow!  
-N No! Yumi then became even more horrified, with a visibly disturbed face and wide open eyes y you can t do that! Not with my sweetie! That wasn t what we agreed on! shouted the nekomimi holding Silva s arm with her claws and shaking him.  
-Richard Enma said through the communicator apparently Yumi was manipulated and fooled!  
-You really believe in that hypothesis Enma? I asked in a whisper, in a way that it seemed that I was talking to my brother Bojack I think Yumi is too smart to buy such a cheap story.  
-As you said that you rapped her and knowing it was clear as water she had a lot of care for you Richard Enma replied, what felt like I had just been just punched in the gut she probably was very vulnerable, trying to cope somehow with what happened and mainly, trying to find the cause of your sudden change, seeing she certainly doesn t believe that you are capable of such a thing on your own.  
-I u understand Enma - I replied, feeling even more guilty for what I have done, but having my attention caught with what was about to happen.  
-I DO NOT recall Silva looked at Yumi with an ice cold stare, grabbing Yumi s paw s wrist very fiercely agreeing anything with a filthy retarded and with mental issues slave like you he then threw her where Dawn and Akira were now stay there quietly if you don t want to die before those two there he then took a device from his pocket and dialed a number, after around a minute he hung up damn, Rita won t answer the phone -What shall we do? asked a voice from the back of the room.  
-Well I doubt that Richard will follow my orders exactly right then he thought for some moments if I know him very well he might have already planned something and might even be coming here after torturing Rita enough well then there are no motives to allow these three girls alive, don t you all think?  
-YES! all people on the room replied in one voice.  
-Great, I know that you would understand me replied Silva, taking out his shirt and ordering I just ask you to wait, I want you to watch me as I fuck this little personal caretaker of that disgusting Richard, so I can feel even more fulfilled, then you all can do anything with these or the ones that are locked on the cell then his hand headed to touch the naked body of my beloved and fragile nekomimi.

I remember that Enma tried to tell me something through the communicator, but at the exact moment that I noticed that Akira was in danger of being molested, I saw everything turning red from hatred and in the next instant I had my sword hitting the ground an inch from my unconscious nekomimi, regarding Silva, I was close enough to slash a bit of his hair; with a mixture of surprise and anger on his eyes and astonishment on the others, he howled:

-Bojack! Are you insane? Why did you attack me that way - that was when he looked at my sword and noticed the Montecchio s family crest on it, at that instant he cackled for some moments and then exclaimed well well! If it isn t the honorable noble Montecchio Richard!  
-And don t you forget that Andrade Saito is also here! he walked towards Dawn and Akira and pointed his sword at Silva I won t forgive you scum for hurting my beloved!  
-That is just so perfect! I can end two nekomimi s extremists pawns in one go! Silva then clapped enthusiastically would you please at least tell me how did you find this place? I am actually very curious with how you pulled this one out.  
-Simple, I just captured Tsuchimi Rita in the moment she was trying to take my niece to where you ordered her to! I pointed at him with the sword then, in possession with one sample of her DNA and by chance finding out she wasn t a slave, it was easy to find out about hers and yours daughter Silva Daisy , with a little bit of more research we found out where she was being trained to be your sexual slave; as soon as I got to know this fact, she told me everything I and the king needed to know in exchange of a bargain plea!  
-Very ingenious Montecchio Silva smiled while talking, what made me confused since I had just frustrated his plans so you just made my reputation drop to the ground, right? Great! That just means I don t have to act on the shadows anymore and I can openly try to seize the throne that should have been my family s! he then snapped his fingers, behind us I heard crossbows being loaded, I looked behind and at least ten of them were ready to shoot I am glad the nekomimi informant warned me this could happen! Now I can end two of the biggest king s supporters at the same time, have fun with your nekomimi then dominate this country! Are you ready?  
-YES! shouted all the henchmen that had crossbows.  
-Then have fu - Silva was saying, however I wasn t paying attention anymore.

I can t believe it shall end here! I thought, preparing me to attack and at least take as much enemies as possible together with me; however the sound of something metallic flying and falling on the other side of the room brought me back to reality, everyone aimed their crossbows to the air duct that was big enough for a person to go crawling and from where the lid had flown from, as something move in there, everyone shot, missing all attacks, then a hand holding a repetition crossbow appeared from there and began shooting back at them, from five bolts, three hit their targets; then he let go of it and, placing its hands on the sides of the place, pulled the body forward.

A person using a black raincoat with a mysterious volume on its back landed crouching on the center of the room, then it covered itself with the coat as soon as the henchmen had loaded their crossbows; everyone shot at him, however the bolts didn t seem to pierce the weird material that the coat was made of, as there wasn t a single scratch on it at any given moment, as soon as it was sure they were reloading again, he stood up quickly and drew something from his back; at that moment I recognized him as our blonde companion named Yokumbi, he then made a hand combat signal ordering Andrade and I to throw ourselves to the groun, which we did with extreme speed.

Yokumbi then aimed a huge crossbow that was connected to some sort of wire to his back, Silva had enough time to barely find cover behind one pillar, meanwhile I ordered Enma to lock the doors down so as no one could escape, the sound of them locking was simultaneous with the trigger being pressed and bolts beginning to fly in every direction, the sound of a crossbow recharging itself at an unimaginable speed and all henchmen trying to find cover and being hit in the process; after what felt like a minute the weapon began making a dry sound and so he said:

-Crap, I ran out of ammo! he then threw the weapon to the ground and removed the belt Richard what did you think of my crossbow machine gun? It can shoot up to one thousand bolts a minute!  
-I am i impressed! I replied while looking around and seeing a lot of bolts on the ground and almost all henchmen hit with a various bolts on their body Andrade stand up and check if we have any survivors!  
-Yes Montecchio! Andrade replied, standing up we shall fight against any resistance! Go after Silva! As much as I would love to do it myself, I know that he would just lose to you and the Capuleto in the handling of a sword, Montecchio, go avenge my dawn!  
-Leave it to me! I then turned around and pointed with my sword towards the pillar he was hiding behind leave your hiding and fight like a man!  
-Heh grumbled Silva, already leaving the pillar it seems I don t have an option unless killing you all? Maybe that is the only way I have to come out innocent from this situation, as I don t believe that you had the courage to report this all to the king -Oh! I indeed had, don t you worry I pointed to the direction of the main gates 0 actually if I am not wrong, the royal troops must be on their way Silva, seeing as we contacted them some time ago.  
-D Damn it - said Silva, feeling motivated again after some moments b but there is no proof that I am actually involved in all this! I can say that I was dragged to this place as part of some plot of yours!  
-That is a shame Silva, it won t be possible, seeing we are recording everything that is being said here, isn t it Montecchio Enma? You are indeed recording everything right? You can reply through the internal sound system actually I said and waited for the reply.  
-Yes it is Uncle Rick! Enma replied, with a voice she did when she was pretending to be my niece is it all safely kept here!  
-E Even Enma I c can t believe don t you tell me - asked me Silva with unbelievable eyes.  
-That is very good my dearest niece I then looked at the pathetic noble, with the sound of swords echoing behind my back yes, Enma was a double agent especially hired by me in order to help me investigate the traitor and the nekomimi revolution, normally in cases like this I would just arrest the head of all this operation and bring him or her to royal judgment made by the king himself, however for you I have another proposal.  
-And which would that be? asked a defeated Silva.  
-After what you did with Andrade s fianc e, Dawn, torturing and beating her up I pointed then to the inumimi behind me fooling my childhood friend that was vulnerable, but mainly for kidnapping and hurting the most important nekomimi of my life I pointed then my sword to the evil noble and proclaimed I cannot, in my best judgment allow you to leave this place alive; that is why I will give you an opportunity that you always sought for, a duel that shall only end with the death of one of us.  
-And what do I gain with it? replied Silva, a little bit more energetically.  
-A lot, considering you have nothing to lose I then placed myself on guard if you win the duel you shall still be arrested and will have your family name thrown in the mud, but at least you were able terminate the one that brought you this, if you lose you shall not see the downfall of your history in this life!  
-I understand Silva replied also placing himself on guard come then Montecchio Richard, as I assure I shall take something good out of this night!

A mortal dual began then, we both began attacking with our swords above our heads, with descendant movements both of them clashed against each other and sparks flew, making us enter an endurance combat, with our weapons grinding against each other at our faces height, with the expected metallic sound that is expected at those times, suddenly I felt my belly being hit by Silva s foot, making me go a few steps back, then I noticed he was jumping towards me with an attack that was coming from high, I dodged it hitting his sword with mine from the side and hitting his ribs with a well-placed mid kick on his ribs followed by a low kick that knocked him to the ground, I tried to stab him with my sword then while he was laying, to what he dodged by rolling to the side.

The fight kept ferocious into the night, but not for very long since we already wounded and tired, with me having a small advantage over Silva; at a certain point, we were so breathless that we would have enough energy left for one more strike, the last one that would decide everything; so much that me and him knew that fact, that is why we just faced each other and placed ourselves in our best guards; the noble placed his sword over his head, ready to strike down with all his might, regarding me, I was slightly standing on my side, I inverted the grip on the hilt of the sword and also raised it over my head, however with its tip pointing down, opposing Silva s, that was pointing up, after we faced each other one last time, we shouted with all our might:

-The rivalry between the Montecchio and Silva family ends at this instant! we began running towards each other lets settle this for once and all!

Silva came to me with a frighteningly potent and descendent slash while me, after faking I would do the same, twisted my wrist and instants before I apply the hit, I changed the path of my sword, making it attack from the side; with that I dodged his sword and we passed through each other, with our backs facing themselves; I felt blood going down my arm, however the pain wasn t too big so I figured it wasn t a deep cut, I quickly brandished my sword to the ground in a way to clean the blood on its blade and I put it back in its sheath; as soon as I finished that, I turned around on the very same moment that the noble let his sword drop to the ground and then kneeled, tilting to his side and falling belly down, apparently lifeless already.

I then turned around and walked towards the prisoners and Yumi on the exact moment Andrade had just ended the last of Silva s henchmen that was able to fight; when he saw me victorious, he looked at Yokumbi that just told me go to her, I shall check if we will have prisoners ; the blonde nekomimi that was still in shock recovered herself upon seeing me, standing up quickly in sequence, bowing; she was going to talk to me when I completely ignored her, as I need to certify myself of another thing before, that is why I untied an already water eyed and naked Akira that, when she noticed she was free, hugged me and began crying hard, shouting Dear! Dear! Deaaaaaaarrrrr! without managing to say anything aside that; while Andrade was taking care of Dawn, she recovered conscience, and looking at me, Yumi and Akira on my arms, said in almost a whisper:

-R Rick it is so good that you brought my beloved - she coughed in sequence I k know you must be really mad at Y Yumi but hear her out she was c confused she gave up her own body so as they wouldn t rape neither me nor the little one Akira -I Is that true Akira-chan? I asked gently letting her go when she stopped sobbing Yumi did that?  
-Y Yes although I am very mad at what she did - Akira replied, drying the tears with her paws yes she did what we did with the guard when he said he wanted to do that with us -I u understand I then looked at Yumi, that had her eyes turned to another side, and without taking my eyes out of her I asked Akira-chan, can you help noble Andrade to make this first care procedures on Dawn while your dear talks with Yumi in private?  
-Yes! Akira replied energetically, I also felt she was nodding.  
-Yumi, come I need to have a talk with you I called her, standing up in sequence and walking right, in a way we were around twelve feet (around 4 meters) from the group.  
-Here I am master Richard she bowed.  
-Stop with that, please I never expected that from anyone that was another person but me - I looked down while I was replying, however facing her decisively next just tell me what you told Silva was the motive that lead you do what you did?  
-Yes - Yumi replied with already watery eyes on the day after what happened between us, I tried to live my life as if nothing had happened, however on the way I couldn t hold it in myself anymore and began crying I was afraid of coming back home and meet the same being that did that with me and I know it wasn t you that hurt inside of me when I heard a person heard me, then I told him everything and always when I went shopping there he was ready to listen to me until a day he talked about how you could be under control of the extremists I wanted so much to believe my sweetie was under someone s control that the sweetie that saved me twenty one years ago wasn t the same one that did that atrocious thing against me - she then began crying hard, I didn t pity her though, I just felt sad for what I did, after she calmed down, I said.  
-I comprehend - I replied placing my hand on my chin and concluding, coldly so you were manipulated be the unscrupulous noble there I then pointed to Silva s body you are as much of a victim as us and then I turned around to begin walking, but I felt Yumi s claws gently sinking themselves into my clothing, saying in sequence.  
-W What do you intend to do with me sweetie? Yumi asked, however I didn t feel manipulative intent from her.  
-I sincerely don t know I pointed to Akira and Dawn maybe sell you to someone as I doubt they will forgive you after that however in case they do you might stay I don t know at that exact instant Yokumbi signed me, saying that everything was clear on his side Enma, you can unlock the room Dusk and Rita are, I bet they want to look what has happened to what Enma just replied Yes Richard , I am going there afterwards -W Wait Richard she then looked at me with tears on her eyes a allow me at least take care of you know if you are ok don t take from me the only reason I have to live -I believe that you might not be able to do that anymore I gently took her paws from my clothes because I think I already have someone that I want to take care of me forever I looked then at Akira and also you always end up mixing your personal feelings with your behavior, that cannot keep happening Yumi -You have someone? Yumi looked to the nekomimi I was looking at, understanding completely oh I understand you have the little one do you think you love her?  
-I am not sure I pointed to Akira I just know I want to take care of her, make she smile and be happy despite this horrible life as a slave she shall live knowing that she is well to me is the biggest happiness I can feel but even if one day I come to love her, I shall only wish something with her when I am sure she loves me back -I understand know that if you give me another chance that shall also be my objective? replied Yumi, also looking at Akira I will just wish for your well being and happiness and I promise that I shall follow what Nina said and think of you as nothing more than a brother, seeing we should never have anything more than that, according to her -Did our beloved Nina really said everything you said she did? I asked, wanting to clear my mind of something that was bothering me you can be honest, I won t be mad at you.  
-Yes - Yumi replied nodding to me it even made me become scared when she talked, because a mix of deep sadness and regret were visible on her face when she said those things she then looked then she also said those things to you, sweetie?  
-Yes unfortunately yes - I replied also looking down I believe that you don t have a motive to be lying to me right now, that is why I think we should follow her advice and think of each other as family member, right? I then looked at Yumi I promise I will talk to the girl about your case and if they decide to forgive you, I won t have any objections, understood?  
-Y yes! Yumi replied nodding and going a little bit in front of me, between the girls and me you want and see I changed.  
-Akira-chan Andrade called her, pointing to some wood pieces on the floor a little ahead of them apparently Dawn broke her left leg paw, we need to immobilize it for now, could you go and pick those pieces of wood there so we can make some kind of immobilization?  
-Yes! Akira replied and nodded energetically, running at that direction, quickly taking the three pieces of wood from the ground.  
-Now I understand the motive you are beginning to like her sweetie Yumi commented, without taking her eyes from the little one she is so sweet, kind, delicate and dedicated.  
-Yes you are right - I replied without taking my eyes out of the nekomimi.  
-If can t kill you - said a voice we didn t know from where was coming from at least I shall take with me your most precious possession!  
-Akira! WATCH OUT! Yumi and Andrade shouted at the same time.

Everything happened very quickly after that, as if it was a blur, the dying Silva had already lifted himself from the ground and was kneeling, in his hand a short sword he probably had hidden, then he threw it in Akira s direction, I tried to run in order to try and push her out of the way, but my feet slipped into a blood puddle there and I ended up losing my balance; the last thing I remember seeing was the little nekomimi that, with huge scared eyes let the woods she was holding fall and scatter around her leg paws, the sword heading directly to the middle of her face, everyone present shouting for her to be careful, and I hit the ground I hear the clear and unmistakable sound of a sword penetrating and staying into the body and, even if I was dead afraid of what I was going to see, I raised my face just to see blood dropping on the woods that were on the ground, near Akira s leg s paws. 


	79. Chapter 93

For a moment I was paralyzed with what I saw; Akira had a sword tip less than an inch from her forehead, for a moment I wondered how could a sword blade stop in such a way before her? That was when another gush of blood left the blade and I saw then that my blonde nekomimi Yumi was standing with her arms wide open in front of the little one, with the weapon going through her left chest side! My personal caretaker was startled with the combination of blood and sword near her face, which made her go back a few steps and fall down sitting, letting out a small groan of pain and despair; even visibly feeling atrocious pain, Yumi turned her face to the side and looked at Akira, asking:

-A Are you a alright Akira -chan? Yumi s face then showed great pain, and even before Akira s reply, I was already standing up and heading beside her d did you get hu rt?  
-N No Yuminee-chan - Akira replied, that was when she actually realized what had happened, shouting in sequence YUMINEE-CHAN! YUMI NEE -CH AN - falling to her side, fainting in sequence.  
-T That is great Akira-chan Yumi said, losing the strength of her arms, that feel wobbly to her sides, her body tilted and feel on her back, I arrived on the exact moment of grabbing her before she hit the ground, when she felt she was on my arms, she looked at me and said I just g give you problems isn t that swe sweetie until the ve ry last moment -Don t be so silly! I replied, as seeing her on that way made all the past feelings come back, making me feel as if I was just about to lose the love of my life you are still very far from the end , we will treat you! I then grabbed the hilt of the sword, and I was about to pull it out when Andrade said.  
-Don t do that Montecchio! You know very well that this will just worsen her situation! then blood began running down through the side of Yumi s mouth it shall make her have a deadly hemorrhage!  
-D Don t w worry sweetie Yumi said, with a distant look with me -Of course I worry about you Yumi! I replied exasperated, looking at her why did you do something like that?  
-B Because I know... that my sweetie loves Akira he just doesn t know it yet - Yumi coughed then and in case he lost her he would be very sad seeing my sweetie like that would be worse than death to me that is why I did this without thinking t twice - Yumi coughed again, this time spitting blood on the process.  
-It is alright I understood Yumi don t say anything more so the royal troops will come and help us to save you I ordered her, seeing her state was quickly getting worse.  
-N No now I need to say everything - Yumi coughed again, which didn t prevent her from talking remember the d day you found me in front of my home after the earthquake?  
-Yes Yumi I remember as if it had happened yesterday I replied, remembering even the fur on her paws touching my hands when I took her and brought her back.  
-S So at that moment I was so s scared I had just lost papa and m mama on the earthquake - she then looked me in the eyes even though I went after two weeks I saw that you were a gentle boy caring on the day I understood what I felt for you - Yumi coughed again, not spitting even more blood out fifteen days later was the day I knew I loved you a person that never made me a selfish wish that is why I always wanted to serve you that was my reason to live -I understood Yumi I understood! I replied completely worried, that was when the real meaning behind Yumi s words entered my head, she loved me since she was a kid! Then I became completely desperate then I will make an egoistic wish! Continue living and serving me! That is all I ask of you! Promise me you are going to do that?  
-C C Continue s serving you huh? Yumi said, but it was noticeable that her life was being quickly drained with the blood puddle under us y yes that w would be very good I p pro mi se s s s swe ti ee -That is great Yumi! So we can - that was when I noticed her eyes stood still, her head tilted to the side, her arms lost their strength, also falling to the ground and a last sound was heard coming from her, now only blood was dripping from her morbidly opened mouth; when I noticed that Yumi just passed away, I just looked at her and said you liar, you died.

After taking the sword out from Yumi s body, I hugged her with all the care and feelings I had kept for her these twenty one long relation years; I then looked at Rita and Dusk and before losing my mind to the pain I was feeling, I ordered that the inumimi helped Andrade to carry her sister out and to Silva s ex-lover to carry akira, saying that soon I would be together with them; as soon as they left the premises I cried tears of pain and extreme agony, after all this time thinking I wasn t loved back, finding out on your beloved s last moments that you were loved back, was something really bad; I was so lost on my own grief that I didn t even listen to my enemy behind me, who rose his sword over my back and shouted:

-Accursed old and useless nekomimi! he was about to strike in a way I wouldn t be able to dodge but at least in the end I shall !

The noble then shouted and took his hands towards his own back, turning around to look to the direction from which back what hit him, I looked at his back first and noticed that there was a needle like thing stuck into his body, then I noticed the responsible for the shot was no one else but Enma; that had her eyes full of pain, grudge, sorrow, hatred and vengeance; soon another needle was thrown, now on Silva s belly, when the noble fell to his knees, the kitsunemimi neared him and murmured something in a voice tone I will never forget:

-After what happened to me eighteen years ago - Enma then got an dagger she had hidden I had a lapse regarding the responsible for the doing she then touched the weapon on Silva s clothing near his genitals I began remembering them one by one, the faces and names of those that appeared on that small rape orgy she then slowly cut the clothing that covered it however the face and name of the person that ordered it fled my mind, because he had a look so full of wickedness that it always terrorized me she then placed the weapon under his penis and completed but when you said what you did to Yumi I DO NOT recall agreeing anything with a filthy retarded and with mental issues like was the same thing you said to the poor girl you hired to bring you the victims, wasn t it? a creepy smile appeared on Enma s face.

At that instant, Silva reacted as if he had just remembered something really bad having enough time to just say so you are ; at this point, with a quick movement, Enma just slashed the noble s member, that howled with all the strength he had left; the kitsunemimi just watched the macabre show for a while, and when he seemed to be losing his endurance due to blood loss, she grabbed him by his hair and whispered see you in hell beheading our enemy in sequence, showering on his blood, lastly she cackled uncontrollably for several minutes; when she was finished, she just looked at me and said:

-Come, the others are waiting for us helping me then carry Yumi s body.

From that point on I began acting in an automatic pilot mode, seeing it was as if I wasn t inside myself, we were received by the royal troops, directed to treatment, we talked to the King; Dawn, Dusk, Akira and I returned home and on the following day we buried Yumi beside Nina, as it was the final wish of my old dear nekomimi; at that instant was when my mind finally gave in and I finally became somewhat insane.

I don t recall much of what happened after that, just knowing that I was loved once and my she died made myself lose my mind, I isolated myself from everyone and I spent most of my time in my bedroom drinking, trying to end the pain that was inside my heart, it was rare for me to have a sober and non-hallucinate moment, but at those blessed moments I noticed that there was my little nekomimi Akira, looking and taking care of me, without being able to tell how much time I spent on this stile, I just know that one day I woke up inside Yumi s old bedroom, that was kept the very same way as she had left it; my head hurt horribly, I was alone.

Yumi s room was quite simple for an explosive woman as she was, it had a bed with pink sheets, that still kept the smell of my beloved nekomimi; being in that place was oppressive to me, seeing it would just make remind me even more of my mistake that was the cause to everything that happened, the urge of drinking came back strong, so I stood up in order to go get one more drink, something got my attention though, some pink notebooks that was over the table she used to study and read at when she was free, and to draw after she was enslaved, I don t know what happened, I even forgot to go and drink, I just sat on the chair and began going through the pages of those huge notebooks, that I noticed to be some kind of diary; they were typical girl s one, with annotations about her day, with whom she talked to and things of the sort, however there were some points that actually stood out:

05/25/2005 Today I completed ten years of life! Richard gave me a collar with my and his picture, I got so happy! My birthday date is the only thing I remember from before the earthquake, Richard makes it always be so special!

04/20/2010 Nina came to me and said that the family s lawyer is interested in me, she even said that as soon as I completed fifteen years old next month I should accept and all but I love Richard! I would never leave him to marry another man! Not to mention he is creepy that lawyer looks like a molestor

05/21/2010 Today that perverted lawyer tried again! I went to complain to grandma Nina and she thought it was wrong on his behalf to insist so much, he even tried to touch me inappropriately! Grandma keeps asking me while I refuse him so much, when I said it was because I wanted to marry Richard someday she flipped! She then wanted me to accept the lawyer s request at all costs and to think of Richard as long a brother! I was going to reply very impolitely to grandma but she had so much sadness on her eyes that I decided against doing it

05/24/2010 Today was the worst day of my life! That pig of a lawyer tried to rape me! I sank my claws on his face! He will be scarred forever! Hehehe I shouted to him! Never! I prefer being a slave than to lose my virginity to another person other than Richard! he replied Your wish is an order then! and left running. Now I am scared

05/25/2010 I thought that yesterday had been the worst day of my life? Forget it I am crying so much I don t even know why I am writing, he got his revenge! He accused me of attacking him if I didn t hand him money! He then did some shady deals and transformed me into a slave! Damned person! My paw is still hurting from the slave s burn mark! This shit hurts!

05/26/2010 The lawyer got what he deserved! Richard forgave me and decided to keep me, much against Nina s wish! He also fired the lawyer as well! That is why I love him!

Almost all days after those ones were normal annotations, until I arrived in this one 12/27/2020, when she began writing in a continuous, non-linearly, after being raped by me: S Sweetie did something horrible that I had just seen on the news he raped me then there were some tear marks on the paper no that wasn t my sweetie at all it was a monster there is something controlling him the man I love for twenty one years cannot be that being then she changed pen colors I tried to live my life normally after yesterday I could not do it though on the middle of the way I began crying, I couldn t hold it anymore, I was afraid of meeting the being again someone heard me crying I blurted it out all on him it was relieving he also thinks that this person cannot be the one I love that something must be wrong with him

Days later I told him that my owner was Montecchio Richard, he made a scared face, saying that he might really be controlled that was when he told me everything he knew about the nekomimi revolution; he mentioned that he got to know that the extremists had infiltrated someone on the Montecchio hose and were successful into manipulating him through that person, at the same moment came to my mind the image of that accursed small nekomimi that he so much idolatrized now when I said the name Akira he confirmed my suspects and that she was the one manipulating him

I found out that the person wants to help me free Richard from that influence he proposed me something really seriously I told him I needed to be sure before acting she then continued with a different color pen I knew it was her after all today was the brat birthday, Richard did things to her that not even to our beloved Nina, my she be with Saint Meow, he did I saw him giving breakfast to her, leaving the house on helicopter, arriving home late when it was already night, he even had sex with her I saw never that Richard would have sex like that never now I am sure she changed the pen s color again alright I already called noble Silva I never thought he would help us so much starting tomorrow I will have my sweetie back then I will tell him I love him and propose to him for us to marry even if Nina didn t want that to happen at any costs

At that exact moment my head hurt exactly the very same way it did one the day I raped her, I began hearing just one voice this time, which would tell me it is her fault! It thanks to that small nekomimi Akira s that you did what you did with Yumi, for the death of the nekomimi that now you know that loved you! a hatred began taking the best of me on the exact moment that I saw my personal caretaker enter the room with visible worry on her face, the last thing I remember was her saying:

-Oh! So there is where you were dear! she then looked around we were looking for you for a good time now and

Everything turned black at that instant; just the words kill her! Kill her! echoed inside my mind, I felt that I was pressing something, soft, between my hands, however not knowing what it could be; I began hearing a voice from very afar Let go of my dear let go of my dear he is not like this! , a care feeling began flooding me, I opened the eyes and noticed that I had Akira suspended mid-air, her small paws holding my arms, legs moving on the air, while I strangled her between her attempts into bringing me back, asking so that person to let go of me! I instantly horrified myself and let go of the little one, that fell to the ground coughing and fighting to recover her breath, at the same moment I heard the door being taken down and a strong pain on my chest, I was then thrown to the other side of the room, hitting with my back on the bookshelf and then books feel over me; that was when I heard Stephan shout:

-FIRST KIKURI, THEN YUMI he then pointed towards Akira NOW DO YOU WANT TO KILL LITTLE AKIRA? I WOULD RATHER END YOU MYSELF BEFORE THAT HAPPENS, AS I DON T RECOGNIZE YOU AS OUR GENTLE OWNER!  
-STOP STEPHAN! shouted Akira placing herself between me and him - THAT IS NOT DEAR S FAULT! DON T HURT HIM PLEASE!  
-A Akira! Stephan replied, completely confused how can you say that after he tried to strangle you he was still forced to take two steps back before Akira s firm and determined eyes.  
-Raging Stallion as always you act before thinking, making you commit judgment errors Enmie said right after entering the room; with a completely different voice than her usual, however that was totally familiar to me despite it would be impossible to be who I thought that was.  
-Enmie how can you say that I - suddenly Stephan became pale, asking then while stuttering t there is only o one person that knew about this nickname and that used to call me R R Raging Stallion -Exactly, you are correct replied the usagimimi Enmie, I blinked without understanding and when I opened my eyes again, the usagimimi had her face transformed into Nina s! 


	80. Chapter 94

-Oh my Saint Meow! I shouted pointing to Enmie with Nina s face showing N N N N - I tried to say her name, to no avail.  
-Nina! shouted Stephan, falling startled on the floor, sitting h h how is that possible? Didn t you -Died? asked Nina, looking at him with piety eyes I also thought that but death isn t the end this is all I can tell you - she then looked at me now regarding you I really needed to have a talk to you since now I am not bound to the shackles of social conventions - she then began walking towards me, when she was blocked by Akira.  
-I w won t let you hurt my dear! Akira opened her arms before Nina, even though she was apparently very scared at the face changed Enmie.  
-Akira-chan - she then lowered herself to stay at Akira s level and looked her in the eyes you must have heard a lot about me, I was the one to be on your place before you came to what Akira just nodded I just want to have one last talk with my dear little man, little kitty, as I still have a serious and unsolved thing to deal, I promise I won t do him any harm, understood? Nina then placed Enmie s paw on Akira s head side and began fondling behind her cat ears that is why, could you please let me pass?  
-Y Yes! Akira replied, already purring to her touching I t trust you, dear only said good things about you.  
-Good girl! she then gently placed Akira aside and walked towards me, with piety eyes she looked at me it has been quite some time Richard, I am sorry for having departed so suddenly.  
-N Nina! I exclaimed, cowering even more in my corner I d don t deserve your presence! I disgraced myself in my mistakes that made me commit unthinkable acts, I am an animal and I have no more right of being before you -Boy, you still are way too na ve to know correctly the true inner character of people she then kissed me on the forehead, as she would always do do you really believe that no one makes mistakes?  
-I wouldn t say no one makes mistakes I then pointed at her but you, for instance, if it wasn t for some injustice you would never became a slave so pure you are! Now me for instance, I already raped the person that loved me most when I said that, Nina s face was covered in sadness what made her do an even worse thing, and die in the process, hell is way too little for me! I deserve to die, die!

I began listening to the voice telling me yes! You are useless! You deserve to die! Died! Commit suicide! Flee from that place! everything began turning dark around me, as if it was going to suck and devour what was left of my sanity and humanity; something the shone around me and everything was illuminated again; I looked at Nina and noticed she had her whole body on Enmie s place! But this time I wasn t startled, I just let her touch me and say:

-My boy, there is the point where you making a mistake! she then helped me standing up and sitting on the bed, pointing her lap as she usually would do when I was feeling sad and, trying to cheer me up, would tell me a story I made a lot of mistakes in my life my dear, some very serious, bringing even this tragic end of those past days as result!  
-I c can t believe Nina I stuttered completely shocked with the revelation do you want me to believe that someone as pure as were capable of mistakes so big that might have influenced on this disaster? What could have you - that was when I saw her sadness filled eyes, I remembered what Yumi had told me w why were you so against a relationship between Yumi and me?  
-It is because of this mistake of mine boy Nina began replying I can tell you a history that explains this all, but you have to promise for the love you have for me that you won t interrupt me, as I needed to die to understand how wrong I was and dispose of my pride that haven t brought me anything, do you promise?  
-Yes grandma Nina, I promise I replied resting my head on her legs.  
-Alright then she then looked at the celling, thought for some moments and said here we go.

The story that is behind all these problems began eighty one years ago, on the July sixteen of nineteen forty, date in which I came to this world in a land which was devastated by war and it oppressed its inhabitants, I grew up seeing people die of hunger, cold, thirsty and illness; what didn t prevent me from being a dreaming girl, however extremely ambitious, I didn t hate being born on a humble family, however I would do my best to have a bit more of comfort.

The chance made itself present when fifteen years later, on December third of nineteen fifty five, I met a noble in a beneficent party, a admit that a long time I had been thinking into having an affair with someone rich and powerful, however in this case there was a tad of attraction between us; at that same day, despite all the morals and rigid education of those times, I went to bed with him, on the next month I found out I was pregnant from that noble; I looked for him and found out that he was married for a month already, I confronted him regarding his responsibility with the child that was about to be born, he felt threatened, and arrested me saying I was trying to ruin his marriage with lies; it is a shame that at those times we didn t have the DNA exams yet, on January twenty two of nineteen fifty six, I was enslaved.

When I thought everything had been lost on my life, I was bought by the kindhearted Montecchio Vonfred, your grandfather, the very same way that happened with you and Akira, was between him and me, as soon as he saw me, he pitied me and bought me without thinking twice; he was very gentle with me, I informed him I was pregnant in case he wanted me to abort so was I could be ready sooner for work; in the moment he said that wasn t necessary in case I didn t want to, I knew he was a special man, to which I would devote my whole life; he gave me light services as to check cleaning, dishwashing and clothing quality, among things of the sort.

Vonfred took the Montecchio s family name at the age of nineteen, after his dad die of heart problems consequence of one of those big parties; he was an extremely gentle young man, that accompanied each stage of my pregnancy, at each passing day I felt more and more affection towards him, as if he was even the father of this child; I knew we had a very more intimate relation then the typical master versus slave, on September eighteen of that same year; at that date my daughter was born, Kawasumi Marisol, he held my hand all the time, while the midwife kept telling me to be strong.

I was able to take care of my daughter until when she was six months old when we stopped breastfeeding her; at that day Vonfred explained me that because of the law, all the slave s offspring are born free, however they need to be sent for adoption, then he gave me the option that, with his own money, to send Marisol to an intense 24/7 of elite school, appropriate for noble children that aren t the first one, that prepared them to get ready to be successful without access to the family s money, as this is left for the first offspring; I was aware of that law but when he offered me that marvelous to the future of my beloved daughter, I accepted and found out that I loved him very much, I decoded then to give my heart and soul to that man, to whom I owed so much.

Ten years later Vonfred, now twenty nine years old, had not married yet and didn t wish to seeing he loved me as well, but the family even being the most broad-minded of all Verona, would still be horrified with the idea of a noble family leader to marry a slave, preventing any love relationship between us, which both of us were aware; hence why after a lot of pressure from the family, it was arranged a marriage with a prominent non-noble lady, which only function would be to give a male heir to the Montecchio house, her name was Maristela; and it happened on February twelve of nineteen sixty six.

On January four of nineteen sixty seven Montecchio Robert is born, the only son of the couple; seeing that that was their only objective, Vonfred allowed her to do whatever she wished as long as she didn t stain the family name; that was when she met the slave that had just arrived at the household named Stephan, that became her love almost permanently, that is why I called him when no one was looking as Raging Stallion leaving Vonfred and his son under my care, giving them nothing more than despite; that is the reason our bound grew so large.

Thanks to the great dedication and care that I gave both Vonfred, now forty and two years old, as well as Robert, now thirteen, they allowed me to fulfill one dream of mine; after being very incisive saying they wouldn t accept a you don t need to give me anything I asked them to allow me to see my daughter just once, after all it had passed twenty three years since I sent her to school; days later Matsumi Marisol, that was not Kawasumi anymore as she had married, came to the Montecchio house as a very important guest, married to a non-noble member of high society Matsumi Marcos; together with a little girl called Matsumi Mishio, five years old.

Yes, as you can imagine, Mishio was my granddaughter, to whom I was enchanted with instantly; Marisol also loved to find out her mother was alive and well, despite being a slave; the one that didn t like it too much was her husband, that thanks to a very deep prejudice rooted into his being, forbade them of coming visiting me again, to my grandchild s despair; days later I began receiving letters from my daughter, seeing that at least in that way her husband allowed them to have contact with me.

As soon as Mishio began writing, she also began exchanging letters with me frequently; with the passage of time we became much more than grandma and granddaughter, but more like very good friends in giant letters exchanged, where she would tell me her day by day problems and I would give her advice as how to overcome them; several years passed until when Robert returned from the obligatory noble military service, at the age of nineteen, is forced to marry the daughter of a declining noble family that was about to lose its title and freedom, adding all its proprieties; with a very conceited girl named Capriole Margie; fusing with our family, with all their possessions the Montecchio s became the second most powerful family of Verona.

Of course a marriage without love like that is bound to failure, but even like that at March eighteen of nineteen eight six the pact was sealed, ending the Capriole house, and initiating a new era to this house and to myself as well; on the following years Montecchio Gabriel is born, your older brother; regarding my daughter two years later I stopped receiving letters from her, just communicating sometimes with my granddaughter; after a lot of time I found out she had died in October nineteen of nineteen eighty nine.

My grandkid avoided commenting what happened, I got to know when another fact happened, but I am getting ahead of the facts; my daughter s husband business went bankrupt, leaving them on complete poverty, almost to the point of being enslaved due to the bills, what was way too much for his heart, who died victim of a heart attack on the beginning of that year, my daughter became very depressed since she loved him with all her soul, she became sick dying months later, leaving Mishio alone in the world, and she was just fifteen years old at that time; I never got to know about her poverty state, as even being like that she fought a lot to take care of her own alone, she was as prideful as her grandma.

On February twenty of nineteen ninety two, I saved Robert of being murdered from muggers giving up my promise never to use the gat-fu, of course I didn t come out from this fight unharmed, I spent four days in comma; Vonfred didn t leave my side for even a moment, when I came back to myself he said I could choose anything for me, as a reward for having saved his son s life; the old noble insisted in the anything which made me ask for some time to think to figured out what I wanted, the opportunity presented itself days later, on March eighth of that year.

Mishio came to visit me at home, she was almost unrecognizable so thin she was, she had very worn out clothes; after being given me the permission to talk to her, she updated me with what happened, that was when the thing she was holding on her arms moved; she explained he was family less Richard, explaining me she got pregnant and it was born on March first of that year, from an affair that the kid s father thought she was trying to trick him into accepting someone s else child and abandoning her in the process; after a lot of insistence, I managed to make her tell me the name of the person, when I heard she got pregnant of a noble I panicked and didn t even hear his name; I just made her promise that she wouldn t ever tell anyone that history, telling her my own in sequence, she understood and

-A A A A Are you telling me that - I stuttered, at that moment I finally understood what she was trying to say, looking at her with shocked eyes that this boy, that was born on the very same day as me was me? That you are my g g g great-grandmother?  
-You promised me that you wouldn t interrupt me, didn t you boy? she looked at me and smiled the old nekomimi, with a lot of sadness but are you finding just this shocking? My worst mistake was the after that, listen to me until the end, alright?  
-Y Yes grandma I mean great-grandma Nina I replied, becoming silent.

I just know that in that moment I wanted to introduce Mishio to Vonfred, all she did was to hand me the child saying she had no conditions at all to take care of him, that she was going to go back and continue being the one she always had been for some time now; that was when I noticed how prideful she was, not leaving a slight chance for me to stop her, I knew I should have stopped her, but I didn t; Robert and Vonfred became fully aware of the situation and I decided to use my wish, that was this boy, my great-grandson, to have the same kind of life as the other five Montecchio sons.

It may seem like a generous wish, but it wasn t; I wanted to be the great-grandmother of a person as important as a Montecchio, and I also didn t want any other member of my family away from me; my wish was pondered for some moments and accepted, as the DNA exam was just asked in cases where the father refused to recognize his kids, we didn t use it; Robert recognized Richard as a son that came from an outside marriage affair, which made Margie s name be completely stained, making her feel all the hatred she feels for you.

Months later I received the last letter I would from Mishio while she was alive, saying that the noble that got her pregnant actually changed his mind and wanted her back, even if she had a son, as the announcement about Richard s origin was public, there was nothing else that could be done, that was why she said that the child didn t survive the deliver; she also told me that she was sincere with him and that she had a slave grandmother, the only condition he imposed her was that she would never have more contact with me, as that noble house really hated slaves, so that letter was a farewell, that she loved me and wouldn t ever forget me even if we had never lived together.

Eight years passed and the big earthquake happened, destiny s biggest irony, the only survival of the Montecchio family wasn t a real Montecchio! As I was the only one that knew about that, they never suspected anything; better yet, as you idolatrized me, I had a life par to a queen to slave s standards; on the following years I wondered if my granddaughter had escaped, but as she never contacted me anymore I considered with a lot of sadness on my heart that she had died on catastrophe; days later after the natural disaster, you brought a very pretty nekomimi girl, that so traumatized or with deep amnesia, just knew her name Yumi ; I swear I tried in all ways possible to help the poor girl, but no one actually came after her.

Another eight years after the earthquake, the deadline for the families to claim the deceased one s proprieties arrived, in the nobles cases the king couldn t leave non-nobles to deal with those subjects; as no other noble had a better reputation than yours, he asked you to help him with the task of separating everything found on the debris, so as not to throw away important stuff, nor to give along with the things that were going to be donated or incinerated; at that time you were sixteen years old and Yumi, thirteen, you brought a lot of papers and stuff that seemed like documents that day, you were pondering what to do regarding all those things when I offered myself to separate what was important from pictures and personal objects, which was very appreciated by you; everything was going well until a certain point when I found a notebook, that looked like a diary, in its frontal cover there were golden letters where you could read Matsumi Mishio .

I began going through its pages almost instantly, Mishio said that she was still using her family name because she was prideful of being part of it, as she wished to find a break on the husband s travels to come and visit me, I cried of happiness when I read the pages you said you were loved and extremely happy, how that was the life you always dreamed for yourself; but I became even more moved when you wrote that you were pregnant, that you were loving the idea of being a mother and even being extremely important and rich, she wouldn t give the responsibility to take care of her daughter to anyone else I was extremely happy reading this until the diary arrived on May twenty five of nineteen ninety five

-W What happened - I asked, as Nina became silent suddenly, feeling already a very big discomfort why did you become quiet great-grandmother what did you see on that diary that was s so bad? noticed she began crying.  
-M Mishio wrote Nina replied while shaking, visibly making an ungodly effort to be able to continue.  
-What did my m mother write Nina? I asked again, even more worried.  
-She wrote today is the h happiest moment of my life the fruit of our love was born! I was feeling worse by the minute, as if I felt a disaster was on its way a very beautiful nekomimi, blonde, with golden fur, blue eyes, that will have the father s family s name and the name chosen by me our treasure she will be c c c c called Tsukimiya Yumi 


	81. Chapter 95

-Oh - I replied in a simple manner, after listening to what Nina said, without realizing the true seriousness of her revelation Tsukimiya Yumi it is really a pretty name - that was when reality entered my mind, I even remembered the statement Silva said on the underground facility through the sound system Hadeshi Helber and Tsukimiya Yumi, bring the prisoners n no Nina you can t be saying that Yumi is is is..  
-Yes boy! replied Nina energetically forgive me! I w w wanted to tell you but even on my last moments I could not do it -I r r raped my o own sis sister?- I asked her while I left Nina s lap and and kneeled in front of her are you trying to tell me that thanks to a mistake of yours, I ended up molesting my OWN SISTER? I grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her violently m my Saint Meow my Saint M Meow I did to her what they did to me!  
-Forgive me boy! Forgive me! Nina cried while trying to look at me I swear that I never imagined her feelings for you would go so far! I was a prideful idiot! Forgive me!  
-F Forgive? I f forgive you didn t do anything wrong now me I am worst than a monster - that was when what was left of my sanity slipped and I finally became insane.

I felt my brain burn, so much was the image and feelings frenzy rushing through it; I just wanted to disappear, I always believed I had no real family, the one they told me was mine hated me and were mean to me; however I always had a caring sister near to me and that also loved me! All this was denied to me because of a critical mistake of a nekomimi that had absolutely no intention to cause me any harm! I felt the despair crushing me completely, I was murmuring I want to die, allow me to die, I don t want to exist anymore, I have no reasons to exist anymore ; to the point I was feeling pain in my chest, I believed that it was just a matter of time so that a heart attack take me away; that was when the miracle happened, I felt something wet on my cheek, I felt a strong hug around my neck, paws fur on my nape, and someone saying in my ear:

-Please dear don t say that it hurts a lot listening that from you I felt sniffing beside me, followed by sobbing a lot of people would become really sad if you departed your workers Enmie me -A Akira -chan - I said on the moment her image came to my head, I hugged her instinctively next, that was when an energy similar to the one that Enmie s paws radiate flooded me, however instead of being white, it was light pink, very potent, calming me very quickly in sequence, I opened my eyes on the very exact moment in which Akira continued.  
-I know that this is a very egoistic wish - Akira then faced me as if she felt I had opened my eyes but if you need to live now that Yumi isn t among us anymore live for your workers specially live and be strong for me because I will always take care of you dear always -Y You are right Akira-chan - I replied hugging her stronger I have been a fool of course I lost a lot of things, that are hurting me even now however I cannot forget that we had someone that tortured herself her whole life for trying to do the right thing I then looked at Nina together with Akira isn t it right, my dear great-grandmother?  
-Yes! Nina replied completely in tears although today I know I was partially motivated by pride I was just wishing for the best I made a mistake but wanted the best for everyone can you forgive me little man?  
-No Nina, however it isn t for the reason you are thinking I began explaining, since her look became sad but because, if you believed you were doing the best at that moment, you had no intention of causing harm, because of that there is nothing I need to forgive you for, just to say thank you for all the care and love you gave me for twenty nine years of my life! So now, go in peace and rest your deserved rest.  
-Thanks boy, that is all I needed to hear she smiled then for the last time and said see you another time! as soon as she bid farewell I blinked, as soon as I saw her again, it was already Enmie that was there, with her eyes closed.  
-Enmie! Akira and I called her at the same time, seeing she tilted to her side as if she was about to fall down, however she came back and placed her paw on the bed are you alright?  
-Y Yes I am just completely exhausted - she then looked around to see where she was and thought for a moment let me guess, Nina communicated with you through my body, correct? to which we just nodded, all of us, as a reply I imagined, she has been asking me frequently to allow her to have a last talk with you from everyone s face I assume everything is solved, correct?  
-Yes Enmie, thanks for the help I bowed before her, even if I was still kneeling your help was of utmost value to us!  
-You don t need to thank me Richard Enmie then pointed to Akira you overcame your test, we can say that for now you are free from those that wish you ill.  
-I overcame my test? I asked, completely confused I tried hurting my little nekomimi here, then I almost became insane, how could I have overcame my test?  
-Simply Richard Enmie then smiled to me remember when I said you needed to allow more of that feeling to enter your life, or you wouldn t have a chance against this new challenge? to which I replied just nodding, with Akira looking at me without understanding much so, in case you didn t have given it a chancel, Akira s voice asking for that other Richard inside you to leave wouldn t reach your heart, you wouldn t let go of her and as a consequence we wouldn t hear her coughing and find you; worse, we would indeed probably find you by your horror scream when you find out that you had just murdered her.  
-A... Are serious? I asked, astonished.  
-Very serious Enmie stood up slowly, complementing you wouldn t also be able to leave your insanity state when you find out your sister s history; in both cases, didn t you see a pink light enveloping you? There is the motive you surpassed your problem, that is what I was referring to! she then began walking towards the door the chat is very good, however I am exhausted, I will talk to you better tomorrow, alright?  
-Yes! I replied to Enmie while I was standing up and headed towards all the people present that were standing at the door.

Slowly I said I was sorry and asked for their forgiveness to all people involved in my alcoholic rush and tried to regain lost time; I got control of the Montecchio business for the rest of the following day, aiming to check how everything was working, then I came back home and remembered that more than a month had passed since Yumi passed away, meaning that the next diary s part was available! I ran to my bedroom and asked Akira to wait me at the dining room, preferably together with Dawn, now that she was almost healed of her wounds.

As soon as she left the room, I turned on the monitor where Leandro s device was set up and as soon as it started, it presented the following message next dairy part available, do you wish to visualize it? ; I pressed the option yes and then I input our personal password, moments later the image of my disturbed friend appeared on screen, looking at me with challenging eyes, saying:

-You had a lot of patience to get to the semi-last part of the diary! he then laughed out loud you are either Richard or really must be very obstinate into discovering what is into the two next parts, aren t you? Well anyway, sit and relax, because the show is about to start!  
-You know Richard the screen then showed a sane Leandro, however much older than the previous part of the diary, on the corner it showed 08/22/2018 , which meant, twenty and six years old after Miyu Platina left my life, I always led my life as I used to in the past; no, even worse, as I had said I would never want to feel the pain that happened to me when she left on that fateful day; however I admit today that I was just fooling myself, I searched on every woman that I took to bed traces of Miyu, I never took her out of my head; I was pondering about it when my old man forced me to have more responsibility and go with him to a city far to the west, almost at the noble and plebeian beaches.  
-You know how those meetings where you negotiate propriety buying are way too much boring for me Leandro then made a nausea face that is why I simply fled of it on one of those days, disguising myself as a middle class plebeian, I passed at simple cafes and shops, but they were really good quality, that was when I saw her; that black hair, that silhouette, even after eight years, could only belong to one person! Desperately, I ran to her side and called Miyu? Miyu Platina? to which the woman looked at me and replied Yes, I am called Miyu Platina, but how do you know my name ? Wait a moment that voice it cannot be -Richard, I thought that at that moment I would tell her all I suffered because of her, everything I felt in these long eight years without her presence - Leandro continued, with tears on his eyes all I managed to do was to break out crying, hugging her in sequence; she was so disconcerted that it took her almost a minute to understand what was going on, that was when she also began crying and hugged me back strongly, exclaiming Leandro! Leandro! I cannot believe it! You around this area? ; after all the emotions were controlled, Miyu explained that after that murder attempt and consequently murder of her father, her mother didn t want to run the risk of living in a dangerous place and decided to move, that she couldn t allow her to go alone, as she thought that maybe my love wouldn t last because she was a plebeian, she decided to depart without saying goodbye.  
-Of course I told her she was very silly for thinking I would leave her over something so banal as social status, however we discovered that both of us were still single! That we had never been married! Leandro was smiling while saying this immediately the feelings of eight years ago came back with a two hundred fold more strength and on that very same day we went out on a date to eat and chat; on the end of the day we decided we didn t want to separate ourselves anymore, however her mother was always against our relationship and wasn t well on her health, that was why she wouldn t be able to move so soon from there; that was when she had a brilliant idea!  
-That project of my old man needed that a Capuleto came at least once a week to check numbers among other bureaucratic stuff Leandro then grinned for that, to please the old man Miyu suggested that I offered myself to come and deal with the business coming not only once, but TWICE a week, taking all the load from his busy shoulders and still giving us an opportunity to meet ourselves! Of course my dad found it weird at first, but with my sweet-talking I assured him of my intention, what was immediately accepted by him, that would deal with the details later; Miyu just made one request, as just herself and her mom knew me as Capuleto Leandro, I should come disguised in a way like I was at that moment, that was also approved on my behalf.  
-Richard! I knew you had a lot of justice sense into you the date then changed to 06/05/2019 the day after the beneficent ball I organized however to lurk streets in search of Damsels in Distress, this is the first time I hear something about it! I imagine that now you might be with a what the hell he is talking about? kind of face, well I shall explain! Yesterday was the first time I managed to convince Miyu to come with me to an event, specially because it was one that was aiming to raise funds to the victims of the rainstorms of the previous weeks; of course I gave her enough money for her to buy the so disputed waltz with you! But that made me severely jealous!  
-Don t take me wrong Richard, I trust you, but I know you have a very special thing for nekomimis! Isn t that right Yumi-chaaaaan? that hurt when I heard it but Miyu was astonishingly beautiful, in a white dress, all donned with diamonds, that was when we had our first light argument, I was so jealous of her that I didn t want her to dance with you, when she knew she could enter even if she didn t have that invitation, we came to an agreement that we would hand it to someone and as soon as we said that, a pretty nekomimi, with stunning blue eyes shouted Give it to me! , we were so surprised at first, but then she told us her history about having being saved by you and loved you quite a lot since then; her name was Kikuri if my memory isn t failing on me, I felt very proud of my friend and brother Richard!  
-Now regarding our lives, we casually meet every week, I gave her an engagement ring and I intend to propose to her when I am back there he then looked at me with a hint of sadness I shall have to be absent from her for three weeks, being responsible has its own disadvantages, as I will have to deal with things on the opposite side of Verona from where she lives; she understood it well, but she had a sad tone on her voice, well this must be something that is just my imagination!  
-Today Miyu called me saying that she needed to talk personally with me as soon as possible, as you can see I am in the middle of my trip to southeast Verona he then showed the hotel bedroom with his camera, the date was 08/15/2020 she was with a very sad voice, I asked if that was due because she thought I was cheating on her or because she didn t want me on her life anymore, I know you never saw that insecurity in my Richard so get used to it, she denied both possibilities, as I was in the middle of a meeting I had to hang up quickly, but she did mention about it being related to health or something like that; for her to be that sad I believe that it might be about her mother that, probably might not be well at all, since she said she was not doing very well lately, don t you think? I think that was why she said she also needed to deal with other little more serious subjects, regarding me, her and our relationship; now I am even anxious!  
-I hope you have really liked this part Richard said the disturbed Leandro, showing up suddenly if you got this far without trying measures for trying to hack me, I am sure you are my dear friend and brother, however for your own safety the next part of the diary will just be available only in forty eight hours! then in the monitor appeared 47:59:59 and the regressive countdown began.

That is something I thought for a moment while my stomach began rumbling, reminding me that it would be almost dinner time, the diary is almost getting to the day where the nekomimi extremist elimination operation took place, I believe that Leandro might be worried that as soon as I am with the truth, I might be in danger? It is hard to know before these forty eight hours, so I need to do something before that , little did I know how serious was the last diary s part revelation to be; that was when Akira entered the room bringing with her a broad smile and the last month s letters, saying in sequence:

-Dear, it is so great you are better! I brought you the letters then handed to me a great amount of letters and came to tell you that dinner is served! Do you wish to eat with us?  
-Yes I replied smiling while I fondled her head, taking an hourglass, under Akira s curious look, that asked nothing to me let s have dinner!

After everyone sat at their places, I placed the letters and hourglass on the table, all were looking for me with attention waiting my sign so as they could start eating; I was about to grant that permission when I noticed that a lot of those letters were the very same ones of threats, as I was receiving before the kidnapping; however with dates after that event took place! That just reinforced the need to do what I had to at that moment, hence why I stood up from my seat and, after cleaning my throat, said:

-All here must be somehow aware that I, Montecchio Richard, was chosen by Your Highness the King to carry an investigation regarding a possible traitor among the nobles and deal with the nekomimi revolution I then looked at everyone, that just nodded as reply however, lately things have become way dangerous, as my enemies now began trying to use all kinds of tricks in order to get me unstable I then pointed to Akira and a recovered Dawn as for instance the kidnapping of those two, might get innocently involved in such disputes and be hurt in my stead; such thought is unbearable to me, that is why I decided to adopt a radical choice, I will turn this hourglass upside down, the sand will take approximately five minutes to completely fall down, while it is going down, I shall let any slave from the Montecchio house to leave me and flee, so that way, not be hurt in the upcoming conflicts. 


	82. Chapter 96

After finishing my sentence, silence was absolute and everyone looked at me with wide open eyes; even Enmie, used to feel and predict people s reactions, was shocked with what I had just said, they then began looking at each other without understanding what my real intentions were and as soon as I intended to turn the hourglass upside down, Stephan stood up and, facing me, asked:

-Boy! This is a joke isn t it? after staring at me face that clearly didn t seem one of someone that was actually even joking for a moment, added even if you aren t, we cannot simply take our things and walk away! You know very well that once a slave, always a slave! Even if you don t tell the authorities that there was a slave outbreak, as soon as the cops find us, we shall be dead! How and we flee?  
-I imagined that you would be the one to ask me this I replied to Stephan, signing for him to sit down I am completely aware of that problem Stephan, don t you worry; I have something in mind, there is an organization that does not aim profit that helps those who lost everything, but didn t get to the point of being enslaved, they make food, help them finding jobs, give roof to them among other things; sponsored by me I lifted my index finger, signing one with it the only request I made of them to cover one hundred percent of their expenses was that they only used slave workforce, and that they had the same respect for them as I give to you here, of course today that is the second best place to work as a slave in Verona, and there is where I will order my lawyer to take you, in case you decide to go; that is why at this instant I turned the hourglass upside down, the sand in it began falling down, I closed my eyes in sequence you have five minutes to decide what you wish to do.

I crossed my arms then and waited, I kept listening to my workers whispering and talking between all the presents at the table; I was almost certain all would stand up and leave, as a matter of fact when the time was about to run out, I heard chairs moving from their places and a disturbing silence, right after I saw Akira comment oh the sand is over ; that was when I had the major surprise of my life, everyone was standing before their respective places! Then Momiji looked at me and said:

-Richard he bowed in sequence I believe I what I shall say is our mutual opinion on this matter, you always have been an honest and caring master, taking care of us as part of your family, giving us attention and respect we wouldn t even find in another place Momiji then looked at me in the eyes again, with so much determination that made me shiver even if we went to the place you mentioned, in case the Montecchio house were to fall, it wouldn t take long so that there would fall as well and it became as any other place; that is why that even without the need for words, we decided to stay and fight until the end, as a true family should be!  
-B But Momiji! Everyone can be involved in the conflicts and be killed! I then pointed to Dawn, that had heard everything silently and agreed to Dawn, are you up to taking this risk and making Andrade sad in case something happens?  
-Rick, I bet even Andrade would support this decision of mine Dawn then looked at me and smiled the only thing I have left after I became a slave was my dignity, running with my tail between my legs isn t something that I - the inumimi blushed at that moment, along with Dusk that my children with my loved one have as an example -B But Dawn - I tried to reply her, when I was interrupted by Momiji.  
-Richard, with all due respect, you won t be able to demote us from our convictions he then looked at each member, one by one they nodded as a reply we are sincerely together with you until the end of the investigations, we will either arrived or die together, and I assure you at this moment you have all my support, I am here to help you in any way I can, think of my as you most loyal servant Richard, that is the very least Kikuri expected from her brother-in-law.  
-I u understand I replied, giving in to them, however a little worried but Momiji, from everyone here, you are the one that has a whole family depending on you, how will things be in case the worse happens to you?  
-You don t have to worry regarding that Richard Momiji bowed, asking in sequence I am sure that Marcus will take good care of everyone, however if it isn t much of a burden, would you allow me to just see my siblings one more time tomorrow? In case I fall in combat I will be sure to have told them all how much I loved them.  
-Oh! Consider your wish granted I replied enthusiastically would you allow me to take myself, Saori and yourself there? I am actually missing little Yui-chan and wanted to see her - I blushed in sequence, scratching my cheek.  
-Richard you don t know how you would honor us with that! Saori bowed replying my question you don t have a clue how much Yui-chan likes you!  
-Thanks Saori-chan! I smiled and pointed to all that food! without further ado then, let s eat to our hearts content!

We ate until we were completely stuffed; all the food was wolfed down, however Akira seemed as if she wasn t as normally energetic as she usually is, when I asked her regarding this fact, she just said she wasn t with much appetite and a little bit tired, I imagined this fact was due to stress from taking care of my this whole month added with how tiring this day was, once again trusting my instincts proved to be a serious mistake which I found out way later why; once we were done we went to my bedroom I took my shower together with my sleepy nekomimi and as soon as we finished she simply sat on her bedroom still naked and slept, without even having time to wish my goodnight; after covering her with the bed sheets I called the king and Andrade setting up a video conference between the two, as soon both of them were connected, our images showed up, then Andrade said:

-Well, if it isn t our dear companion Montecchio! Andrade commented as soon as he saw me onscreen I bet you finally recovered from the problems that were wounding you correct? he then winked to me discreetly.  
-Is that true Richard? asked the king, with a reassured face the noble Andrade had reported me that you were, along with his bride, seriously wounded on the operation against the ex-noble Silva; and that you were needing to rest under medical orientation, your full recovery makes me really happy; can we resume our investigative activities then?  
-O Of course! I replied, thanking Andrade mentally for not having told the king what he witnessed here while he was visiting Dawn, I reported everything that happened on the mission to him and also the continuation of the threat letters, making a question next before we debate what might still happen, could you inform how Rita is?  
-She was relocated to work with us, since she is under aged and was molested by a noble he replied pointing to Rita who was working cleaning the place up we have a moral obligation to take care of her, little Daisy, although some of the things that were taught her were deplorable, is a very cute kid; our teachers said that it will still be possible to correct the wrong things that were taught her.  
-That is very good! I replied, going for another subject Jo o, at first I thought that Silva was one of the responsible for the murder attempts, however I now believe he was manipulated by the real traitor or the extremists themselves trying to make us unstable, however our list has shortened quite a bit now -You are right Montecchio Andrade replied, pondering for some instants the Capuleto and the Bernardo were murdered, the Silva was manipulated and killed in combat, me and Montecchio are investigating and are the main targets aside Your Highness, leaving then the Oliveira, Souza and Soares -Among there I also don t believe there might be someone able both monetarily, as well witty enough to be part of such well elaborated plot the king commented, with a thoughtful face.  
-I know that the Oliveira always has been your friend said Andrade, looking to me however the fact she is closer to the nekomimi because she belongs to their race doesn t make her an automatic suspect?  
-Well, unless said nekomimi prophet or leader order all members of their race to become our enemies, I really doubt she would do something while I am still siding the king I replied shaking the head the noble loves me way too much to try something that would potentially make me see her as a traitor and consequently make me hate her.  
-Richard is right about that one Andrade said the king, nodding the their promise is something that even I believe into, seeing as that even Oliveira s mother would comment to me from time to time.  
-In worst case scenario, she may be being manipulated by the extremists or traitor as Silva once was I thought a bit on what I said and corrected myself I don t say being manipulated on Silva s level though, she might be receiving and passing us information strategically manipulated by the radicals, one of the motives that made me give up having her with us investigating.  
-It makes sense Andrade replied, thinking in sequence but what shall we do next? Now that Silva is dead we apparently are back to zero.  
-Before replying this, I need to be sure of something I then directed my attention to the king Your Highness, could you inform me if Silva s death has been broadly announced?  
-No, I just ordered one of the royal lawyers to take administrate his proprieties seeing that on the future we shall split it as a punishment for the treachery, now regarding his absence, we are stating that he is away on a serious health treatment at the moment he then pointed to some papers he had over his table when they call me to verify this info, we tell them exactly that.  
-Perfect, as I believe the real traitor still doesn t know that Silva is dead I then showed the threat letters that dated after Silva s death as you can see, they keep coming.  
-But wouldn t that mean that the extremists don t know about the noble s death and hence why they want to make even more pressure or even act? Andrade asked, worried.  
-Negative, I have very trustworthy contacts that state that the extremists won t act until august twenty one of two thousand twenty one I looked at the calendar, it was may seventeen of two thousand twenty one which gives us around two more months without them actually acting; that same contact said that in case they acted, it would be a result of someone trying to put the blame on them, that is why I shall continue investigating based on that premise; soon I must get the last part of the information regarding the real nekomimi plans.  
-Who is your source Montecchio? asked Andrade, apparently curious.  
-Let s just say that is someone Richard trusted his life into replied the king with authority, looking at us next however it is already late and I have some business, you are allowed to keep going in that line of investigation.  
-I was about to say the same Your Highness, that is why I say count on me as well! replied Andrade.  
-It is settled then Jo o, thanks again for the trust and goodnight to you all I then bowed to both of them.

Right after I ended our video conference I felt sleepy and decided it was time to rest, I checked if Akira was well and, after certifying me of that I laid down and slept. It was past eight am when I woke up and noticed that Akira was still sleeping on her bed, how weird, I never saw her be late in my whole life with her! worried I stood up and went to check how she was, I touched her forehead however she wasn t with a fever, I woke her up and she opened her eyes, was startled for being so late and rushed to get my things for the morning hygiene, always saying she was sorry for being late.

After we had a showed we went down and had breakfast, as we were late just Enmie was eating with us, Catherine's fresh bread was the best with the fresh butter that had just arrived that day; I ordered Dusk warn Momiji and Saori that we were leaving in around twenty minutes and so that they waited for me at the car parking place; after ten minutes I finished my meal, I stood up to leave and was about to call Akira when I noticed she barely had touched her meal and her ears were lowered, worried I asked:

-Akira-chan, you barely eaten and now that I observe you better I looked her from up-close you seem a little pale, we are almost leave, are you well?  
-I d don t know dear I am not hungry tired I think I haven t slept well I am so sleepy - replied Akira, rubbing her eyes with her little paws.  
-Wow Akira-chan, I never saw you like that I looked at Enmie then and asked Enmie, could you please check on her and see which would be her problem?  
-Yes! Leave it to me! Enmie then neared Akira and placed her paw on her forehead, soon the light began being emitted are you feeling pain somewhere? Are you stressed or something like that? to what Akira just replied with a weak no , soon the light disappeared and Enmie said then there is nothing wrong with her body, but considering how much she cares for you, she must be mentally exhausted after watching your deliriums, that is why I advise her to rest for today Richard, tomorrow if she isn t better bring her to me again and we shall do a more complete treatment, alright?  
-Yes, thank you very much Enmie! I looked at little Akira that seemed sad for being in that state little one, I know you didn t want to be sick so you could take care of me, but I don t want you to forget about yourself and become sick! That is why I ask you to rest for today, so tomorrow you can serve me much better, understood?  
-Y Yes dear - Akira stood up from her chair, hugged me tenderly and at slow, unsure steps headed towards our bedroom take care dear!

I headed then to the parking lot where were waiting for me Momiji and Saori, we entered the car and headed towards their siblings house; after approximately twenty minutes we were parking before their propriety, Saori asked me not to honk the horn, as she wanted to surprise them, everything was quiet but Momiji assured me that Marcus might have already left to wok and the kids would still be sleeping, as soon as I was going to open the door, Saori looked at me and asked:

-Richard I know this might be asking way too much - she then looked at the ground as we don t know we shall leave this alive could we, before talking to them, buy a little gift to each one of them? In case we died I wanted them to have something to remember us - she then looked at me tenderly it doesn t need to be something expensive anything will do -S Sure Saori, that wouldn t be a problem at all! I replied, at that same moment I imagined Kikuri s happiness face if she was there let s go to a place I am sure to have a lot of great stuff! I made then a gesture to indicate us to be quiet let s leave quietly so we won t wake them up!

We headed then to a memento shop for all ages, Saori together with Momiji choose one small adequate gift to each sibling, that were gently gift-wrapped for present, with the exception of a ball that reflected light as if it was a kaleidoscope, a present the male nekomimi would take on his paws directly to little Yui-chan; after two hours of shopping we stopped before their house again.

I felt a shiver rush down my spine, something was out of the pattern here for that moment we were, however I couldn t put my finger as to what was misplaced; it didn t take me that long to understand, Momiji opened the door while Saori also headed there to enter with her fianc e, but she was looking at me while she was walking and talking, bumping into his back, because he stopped under the doorframe, he let the ball fall from his paw, even I couldn t believe in what I saw next. 


	83. Chapter 97

After seeing that Saori had hit her fianc e s back, I casually looked over his shoulder, seeing one of the most terrible and horrific scene that I had seen in my entire life, par only to when cities are devastated by wars, everything inside the house was painted in a dark red tone as coagulated blood, there were two corpses right at the entrance, the nearest I was sure to Yui, a little bit father was one that was so mutilated it was impossible to figure out who it was; Saori found weird that Momiji had stopped so suddenly, because of that she said, trying to look at his face as well:

-Heeey dear! why did you stopped like that? You could have hur - I tried to prevent her from looking inside.  
-No Saori! You shouldn t look - however I stopped as soon as I noticed she also stopped, something inside me hurt quite a lot.  
-E E E Enmie - Saori muttered, turning towards me and almost beginning to run, being stopped by me ENMIE! ENMIE! CALL ENMIE! BRI NG E M MIE - fainting in my arms next.

After losing conscience, I gently place Saori sitting on the ground with her back touching the wall near the entrance doorframe on the outside part of the house, in a way if she woke up she wouldn t see the horrible scene that was present inside; then I placed myself beside Momiji, ready to do anything that was possible to ease the hit destiny did on him, I felt extremely guilty with what happened, sad as well, but something told me to be strong, as I would be needed soon; I was taken out of my thoughts when we heard a voice, no louder than a whisper, saying: o onii -chan , upon noticing it the nekomimi beside me returned to himself and walked to little Yui-chan s side, lifting her with extreme care seeing she was very wounded and with several bruises on the body, from the corner of her lips blood was running and her right eye was swollen, when she felt she was on her older brother s lap, she looked at him slowly and said:

-O Onii-chan is that really you ? Yui coughed lightly then.  
-Yes Yui-chan! It is your onii-chan! Momiji! I saw tears forming on his eyes I am here for you Yui!  
-T That is so good nii-chan! Yui missed you so m much - she slowly took her paw to the shorts pocket she was wearing and took something from inside there nii I did this for uncle Ricard it is an amulet for good luck for when he marry with aunt Kikuri - she then gave Momiji small collar made of seeds and feathers.  
-That is great little one! I am sure uncle Richard will love you present! replied Momiji, trying at all costs not to let his tears drop.  
-Momiji nii-chan Y Yui b behaved - Yui coughed again, at that moment I noticed she was quickly losing her breath, even so she placed her paw over Momiji s n now that Y Yui is a good g girl, onii -chan will not g go away a anymore right? still smiling one last time.  
-Yes! Yes! replied Momiji, without being able to keep the tears inside him anymore your brother will not go away anymore! Yui-chan is a good girl that is will I will never leave her anymore! he then hugged her with visible tenderness.  
-T That is s so good Yui is s s s s so h h h ha ppy - however, her little green eyes closed next, her breathing stopped, her small paw fell and sung mid-air, however she still had a smile on her face.  
-Yes, Yui your brother will - that was the exact moment that Momiji noticed that Yui wasn t among us anymore, he inhaled deeply a great amount of air and, after hugging her tightly, shouted ! beginning to cry a lot in sequence.

I turned my eyes away from Momiji's, as the scene reminded me a lot as to how Kikuri departed; I looked around and noticed that there were on that room, however as far as I knew there were quite a few, I then began searching for the others and that was when something told me to head towards the kitchen, right at the entrance there was another body, this time it was the nekomimi Marcus seeing he was very alike his older brother, but there were two different non-fitting things on this scene, he had a cleaver on his paws and a small dot of light was hovering above his corpse, as soon as I noticed it, it floated until my chest level; I stretched my arm to it and at that instant everything blurred around me and when I noticed, I was on that same room, however there were no blood marks not dead people! At that instant I saw Marcus heading towards the window, saying something:

-Have a car stopped in front of our house? he then looked for some instants and commented oh! It is brother Momiji and Saori! But why are they leaving without entering? he then thought for some seconds I know! They might have forgotten something! at that instant he turned around and saw little Yui oh Yui! Are you awake? What happened? It is still too early!  
-Marcusnii-chan Yui replied, wiping the tears I had nightmare bad man hurt us -Oh! A nightmare huh? Marcus then fondled Yui s head and that is why you can t sleep anymore right? Not a problem! Play a little here while I finish breakfast so we all can eat and then I will tell you a story before I go to work?  
-Kay Marcusnii-chan! Yui replied, took an old doll and began playing at the room.

After ten minutes passed someone knocked on the door, Marcus shouted Matilda! I am with my paws busy! Would you please answer the door for me? that was when another nekomimi that seemed just younger than him appeared on the room, petted Yui s head and said Hello sis Yui! to which she replied by just smiling and saying Hi! the nekomimi then headed towards the door and as soon as she unlocked it, the door opened with extreme violence, seeing it was force opened with a kick, the girl was thrown to the middle of the room; then entered on the room someone dressed with the same kind of clothes than the one that attacked us on my residence, he had some kind of chain tied around his paws.

-Great! Exactly what I needed! said the man, looking directly at Yui that way he will do anything I tell him to! he then began walking towards the littleon.  
-No! Don t do anything to the poor girl! Matilda said, standing up and placing herself between Yui and the attacker for the love of Saint Meow, don t touch the little girl!  
-Out of my way! shouted the attacker.

The attacker then raised the paw over his head, throwing it against the nekomimi, something like an iron ball left his paw and it was connected to it with chains, hitting Matilda right in the middle of the forehead with the artifact, as soon as that happened we heard the sound of something like wood snapping and the head of the poor girl opening as if it was a nut, falling on the ground beside Yui, having violent spasms for some moments, stopping a little later; the commotion drew Marcus attention, that as soon as he entered the room holding a cleaver in his paws, had to hold the urge to puke when he saw his sister agonizing on the ground and the little one in danger, right after he recovered, he shouted:

-Son of a bitch! Who are you! Why did you do that! Marcus noticed that he was ignoring him and was going towards little Yui stay away from heeeeer! he charged with the cleaver in paw to attack him.

The attacker didn t need much effort to stop the nekomimi, with a very well placed hit on his stomach with the iron ball made him grimace in pain and fall to his knees holding his belly with his paws while fighting with himself to recover his air; then all other siblings showed up and placed themselves beside Marcus, whom in order to prevent them from seeing the horrible scene that was unfolding before them summoned all his strength and air that were still in him and shouted Get out now! Stay on the kitchen and don t leave until I tell you so! NOW! , thanks to the seriousness on his voice, all of them obeyed without even looking back.

The attacker then proceeded to beat Yui since she wouldn t stop crying with punches, kicks, throws and all imaginable kinds of torture; after a louder shout from the little one, the attacker lost his patience and attacked her as if he was going to punch, however the ball escaped his paw hitting her right over the right eye, the nekomimi then fell to the ground apparently lifeless; the being cursed his lack of luck and, looking towards the kitchen, said:

-Aw crap! I shouldn t have killed the brat! he then began walking towards the kitchen I will have to kill them all now and then I shall end the noble and his toys, that way they might forgive me for my mistakes!

That was when I began listening to what Marcus was thinking at that moment: move yourself Marcus! You cannot let him do whatever he wants! Come on! Move! followed by but I don t want to die! I am afraid of dying! I was capable of hearing him as if he was speaking out loud, at that exact instant the hard and unmistakable voice that belonged to Momiji echoed in the room, just for me and the scared nekomimi Why are the older brothers born before the younger ones? It is to protect them! ; that filled him with unknown courage and determination, he took the cleaver again in his paws and charged against the assassin, hurting him lightly on the left arm; he groaned and looked at the wound full of hatred, saying in sequence:

-Damn you brat, you will regret greatly for what you have done preparing to attack him next.

Marcus then stopped before the kitchen s door blocking the assassin s path, he began being hit in all ways possible, without showing any signs that he would falter; all that was going through his mind was I will protect everyone Momijinii-chan will be proud of me , however the beating up began draining his resistance and vitality, the last thought that crossed his mind before the last hit on his extremely wounded body was while I had life I would protect them nii-chan would you be prideful of me now? ; next the metal ball hit right over his head, when I realized I was again on the room with Momiji, who had left Yui s corpse and was walking towards us; that was when he noticed that Marcus had falling with the cleaver still on his paw, without understanding what was going on, he asked:

-W Why Marcus is with one weapon - he then placed his paw over his mouth n no don t tell me that -Negative Momiji, I know you are in a moment of extreme pain, even I am having trouble being calm at this moment, but if you notice I then pointed to Marcus corpse the wounds are irregular, and not straight like expected from a cutting weapon, what makes us believe that it was a concussion weapon.  
-But then, what in the hell happened here? Momiji pointed to Marcus while kneeled beside him.  
-With the few I could conclude by observing - I then began explaining what happened based on what I observed, leaving out what surely wouldn t be observable without an deep analysis, concluding - that would explain why little Yui being there, Matilda as well and the others behind him - that was too much for me, I began crying silently then.  
-T Then Marcus did you protect those you were able to until the very end just like I told you to? Momiji then hugged the younger brother s corpse, raising it and putting it near him, beginning to cry again admirable Marcus really admirable - a painful cry mixed with pride began running through Momiji s face, that found at least one positive thing among this disaster.  
-Hmmm? I heard Saori coming back from her loss of conscience, I was almost heading towards her when I heard her saying w who are y you? M Momiji! then I could see her when she was trying to get inside the house when she was thrown inside to the opposite side of the door, by a extremely violent kick, then I saw someone dressed exactly like the vision enter the room, he looked around and upon seeing me, said next.  
-Well well well if it isn t the honorable noble Montecchio Richard! he then laughed mockingly at me next you saved me the work of finding you!  
-Accursed you are! I drew my sword and pointed it to him why did you do this coward? Tell me before I end your despicable life!  
-You have something that belongs to us! the attacker said between laughs give back what is rightful ours or things like this will continue to happen!  
-Ha! As if I would allow you guys to manipulate me like that! I replied placing my on guard, ready to strike tell me what you want from me!  
-Don t play fool on me! If not even you knows, it isn t me that is going to tell you! Come give it to me! the attacker paw signed to me, demanding me to hand it to him.  
-If you don t want to tell me what you are searching for, I will make you say it! I began running towards him wielding my sword.  
-Hey! Hold your horses there! the assassin shouted taking Saori from the ground and wrapping the chains around her neck take one step further and I shall break her neck! Throw your sword to the ground and kick it to me! 


	84. Chapter 98

-How dare you? I exclaimed astonished, but stopped running what do you plan, vile creature?  
-Isn t that a little obvious? the attacker laughed mockingly I intend to eliminate you today after recovering what was ordered to me recover it! he then tightened the chains around Saori s neck, that placed her paws on the chains and began moaning so if you don t want me to kill her right now, drop your sword and kick it to me!  
-N No Richard d don t do that because o of me - Saori said in the best way possible.  
-Hey, quiet there slut if you don t want to die faster! he then tightened the chains a little more after I end him I will still want to have fun with you while I hear your screams in the process.  
-A Alright - I replied dropping my sword, letting it fall to the ground, kicking it towards him next; I was sure the he wasn t aware of the face I knew cat-fu there you are, as you wanted, I am unarmed I took out my suit and shirt as well staying only on my pants, so he could be sure I had nothing hidden I am at your orders, just let her go.  
-Very good! Apparently nobles know when to be obedient! the murderer then kicked the sword outside through the door, making it leave the house and letting go of Saori from the chains, who fell to the ground coughing I hope you amuse me a little bit more than those pests here, they died way too quickly for me to get warmed up! he then walked towards me, when he was near, he raised his fist and declared get ready to the worst beating up of your life! trying to punch me next.

As soon as I noticed his paw heading towards me, I took a step to my left and applied a descending hit on his paw, making him lose balance followed by a low kick on the right leg s paw height, with this he was forced to turn upside down in the air and land on his back over a small table that was there, destroying it in the process; I took a step back and armed myself in cat-fu guard while the assassin groaned in pain and quickly stood up, as soon as he saw me in the stance I was, his eyes opened wide and he told me:

-H How could you? I thought you would be defenseless without your sword! then he got ready in his guard as well and now that I think about it that technique and this pose it is not possible you know cat-fu?  
-Most certainly! You ordered me to just drop the sword, not to be beaten down without hitting back! I looked at Saori and ordered Saori! Go to Momiji and take him out of here!  
-Y Yes! replied Saori running beside her fianc e.  
-Now that s something really interesting! Then you surely will be much more fun to deal with than I imagined! he said and charged to attack me.

His cat-fu guard is common; the attack preparation is as well I thought then he couldn t have been sent by L via, as she would knew that no regular user of cat-fu would stand a chance against me, seeing I got to train with her even that s why when I saw him using his paw for a right cross punch, I prepared me to block and in sequence kick his ribs using a mid-kick, everything was going according planned until when I stopped his attack, however instants later I felt a very strong impact on my back, right on the shoulder bone, making me lose my breath almost instantly; then I was hit by a potent punch at my face, throwing me to the ground, the assassin laughed at me and mocked:

-Ha! Even though you surprised me because you knew the cat-fu technique he then pointed to Momiji you forgot that I came prepared to face nekomimis too! That is why I those weapons that are united with my wrists are perfect! As I don t need to manipulate them, just hold or let go of the chain! Now if you allow me, I shall torture you before I kill you! he then prepared to apply one more hit.

Even if the last punch hit my right in the middle of my face, I was still with my reflexes well and fit to fight, I stood up and readied my guard, another punch was thrown towards me, knowing it was useless to block, I just took a stab back along with leaning my head to the opposite direction of the punch enough for, considering his arm size, not hit me, until a certain point I was successful, however he opened his paw and the iron ball along with the inertia came towards my face, my vision blurred so much the pain was made me lose my balance, I fell sitting on the floor, covering my face with my hands; I heard him saying next:

-It doesn t matter what you do sucker he laughed at me again even nekomimis that are very used to this fighting style wouldn t have enough time to get used dodging my weapon, because the iron ball would destroy them first! I hear him spinning the chain and ball in the air now to prevent you from standing up again, I shall do this!

That was when I felt another extremely violent pain, this time in my left knee, exactly where the ball hit; it seemed to me that something broke in there as well; then I howled in pain from the trauma, what just feed the assassin s sadistic desires even further, whom began then hitting every non-vital spot on my body, just trying to extract from me all pain laments that were possible, several minutes passed in this endless punishment, my body began showing sign it wouldn t hold on much longer, that was when the assassin asked:

-Do you want to say something before I send you to the other world? he neared me then, staring at me while laughing lowly.  
-W Why are you doing this? W What do I have that is so precious to the point of getting this far? I asked while trying to focus my blurred vision at the murderer.  
-You really don t know what is it? Well, not like it will make any difference, you shall die anyway he thought for some instants then so I think I will tell you while murdering you in the process! he rose his paw, ready to strike me directly on the head, I closed my eyes and prepared me to the end, when he said what you have that belongs to us is something that will change the stance of all nekomimi race in this world, something that just you had access until this moment after we found out what it really meant I heard him getting the chains ready what you have is

Everything became silent then, for a moment I thought I had died without knowing the motive, or maybe the blow s trauma made me forget what had been said; anyway I just thought into relaxing and resting, postponing finding out what there is after death a little later, I was tired and full of pains and wanted to recover before searching; however something crossed my mind, when you die, don t you rest? Or someone comes to get you? Or you simply cease to exist? Nothing like that happened and I still felt pain! I opened my eyes and saw a really big nekomimi before me between me and the assassin; that was when the murderer said:

-What is it? Are you in a hurry to die? he cackled then, spinning his chain and threatening him let me just end the Mr. rich guy there and then I shall deal with you he stopped his arm and attacked Momiji hitting him on the side of his mouth, however his head didn t even move, that made the assassin become astonished with the fact, letting the iron ball and chain free beside his body, while my slave muttered.  
-You must have suffered so much Yui you must have suffered so much Marcus - that was when I managed to regain the focus in my vision, I noticed a similar energy to Enmie s surrounding Momiji, however it was dense and as dark as ebon, very unpleasant - you must have suffered so much Yui you must have suffered so much Marcus -Hum? Are you trying to say something? Are you idiot or just became insane of fear? he then used the iron ball to apply him a hit on the stomach, that didn t even hit Momiji oh! Are you trying to play macho for your master behind you huh? Do you think that pretending it doesn t hurt will serve you anything? Soon you shall begin getting wounded he then proceeded to apply hit after hit on my worker.

The ball wouldn t touch Momiji, that dark thing around him didn t allow it to near his body, however as just I was able to notice that horrendous energy around him, only I was aware of that fact; unfortunately I failed into noticing that Saori had began shaking violently beside me, and worsened when a hit broke the lace that kept Momiji's long hair tied, letting it free completely; at that instant the assassin was going to apply a really strong hit on Momiji s face, whom blocked the ball with his bare paw and held it, staring at him with eyes filled with hatred, he growled:

-You hurt Yui, Marcus and all my siblings - he squished the ball in his paws, to the point of almost crushing it I won t forgive you! Never! EVER!

Something completely incredible began happening before my eyes, Momiji pulled the chain dragging the murderer as if he was a piece of paper, making him fly towards my slave, whom hit him with full force in the middle of the chest with such strength that it threw him to the other side of the room, when he hit the wall the sound of the impact filled the premises and made the house s structure shake, falling to the ground next groaning in pain; when he looked at the iron ball, he noticed it had split in half; he tried to stand up while shocked, he was grabbed by the collar and lifted, that was when the massacre began.

The only audible sound on the premises were Momiji s paws hitting the murderer impetuously, followed by the sound of him crashing against the walls or furniture, it doesn t matter how much that rascal deserved this, it was hard watching a show like these; that was when I noticed that Saori beside me was shaking violently as if she was fearing something, soon I noticed it wasn t due to the corpses or even the killing of her siblings, it was something more primal and instinctive, I looked to where she was and noticed she was trembling from seeing her fianc e so mentally unstable; the final blow on her reaction came when we heard the out-of-control Momiji roaring:

-DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! Momiji was hold him by the ears, he released them and then applied a blow on his chest, that went through the murderer and even entered the wall behind him, after some death trembles, Momiji took out his paw taking out the killer s heart in the process, with an insane face he then began devouring the organ while it still worked a little; it was at that moment that Saori became crazy.  
-I d did it again it is my fault again - she then placed the paws over her ears and began crying shaking her head it is my fault that my love is crazy again take me out of here I c cannot see him like that AGAIN! her eyes became glazed and then she became wobbly, without showing she was reacting to external stimulus.  
-Saori? Saori? I called her dragging myself to her side, shaking her lightly, without getting any kind of response, I checked and she still had pulsation, but wouldn t react to external stimulation damnation! Would her be catatonic? I then looked at Momiji, that began breaking furniture and punch the walls, seeing he had no more opponents and hadn t calmed down.  
-Killllllllll! GRRRRR KILLLLLLLLLLLLLL! shouted Momiji, still without control.  
-Momiji, you have to stop that! stood up with a lot of effort, despite the pains around the body and the atrocious on the knee, as the dark aura around him was becoming stronger, you have to stop! that was when he neared us, I grabbed him locking his arms with mine, passing them under his armpits and locking his neck remember! You are Midori Momiji! Ishikawa Saori s fianc e! I felt that at that moment his resistance lowered when I began crying don t you see that you are making her feel even guiltier for what happened here?

That was when the dark aura lost completely its strength and disappeared, being replaced by a tiny pinky aura, as soon as I let go of him I fell to the ground again and was promptly helped by him; I was about to call the royal authorities when the plebeians arrived, after informing them and prove I was a noble, we took the usually measures for a noble investigation and I requested a royal ambulance and two for carrying Momiji s siblings corpses; after around one hour we arrived at my residence and were taking straight to Enmie's nursery room; when we arrived there she saw my condition and hurrying preparations up asked:

-My Saint Meow Rick, what happened? Enmie pointed to the ambulance nurses in which bed to place me were you attacked? Which weapon was used, do we have more victims?  
-Yes we were attacked Enmie I forced a smile the wounds were made by a solid iron ball, we have just one more victim, Saori his other siblings - I pointed to Momiji who had Saori in his arms didn t have the same luck -OH MY - Enmie became shocked and ordered Momiji to place her on the bed on the opposite side of mine what are her wounds asked Enmie while she began examining me with her light.  
-If I am not wrong uugh - I replied on the exact moment Enmie was checking my broken knee she might be catatonic.  
-I understood replied Enmie with a completely changed voice then I shall treat her first.  
-Enmie my wounds - I asked taking her paws with my hand if taken longer to be treated are fatal?  
-No she replied shaking her head you will just have a pain that will be bigger with the passage of time, as your knee will get even more swollen, however I didn t notice any wound that might immediately put your life in danger -Then go take care of Saori first and leave me here - I pointed to Momiji next as I am sure that the pain he is feeling now is much bigger than mine -I comprehend Richard - Enmie then looked me in the eyes and said as you were gentle, I shall apply sedative energies in you, soon you shall be sleeping and won t feel anything else, ok?  
-Yes Enmie, thank you very much - touched her paw once more just ask Akira to come stay with me I know that the little one isn t very well it is just it doesn t please me to sleep without her company -Don t worry Richard replied Enmie looking towards the door I am sure that even before the sedatives begin working, she will be here, because she felt she was needed beside you Enmie then placed her paw over my should and applied the luminous relaxing rays.  
-Alright Enmie, I trust in you - peace quickly invaded me and at each second it became harder to stay wake; moments before falling asleep I could see my little nekomimi entering the room with a very worried face and running beside me, the last thing I remember were her delicate little paws holding my hand. 


	85. Chapter 99

It was a very peaceful sleep to me as I hadn t for quite a long time, I relaxed completely without even dreaming with something specific, I was just floating in a sea of pink light that made me relax and would tend to the pains me body was feeling, it didn t take long until all of it had disappeared; I can t precise how much time I spend in this ecstasy, it just happened that I suddenly opened my eyes and noticed I was still lying on my residence s nursery bed; I looked through the window and noticed it was already late afternoon, as the sun s light was already orange, my dearest nekomimi had fallen asleep holding my hand, with her cheek resting over it as well, I felt renewed and well, then I fondled her small ear, in a way to wake her up, when I felt she was indeed opening her eyes, I said:

-Thanks Akira-chan, I really needed to have you beside me - at that moment the image of Momiji s siblings came to my mind, making the first unstoppable tears appear on my face.  
-O Oh! D Dear don t mention it - replied Akira while blushing, without noticing I was already crying I knew you needed it I just came here to be able to heal my dear that was when she looked at my face and noticed me crying Dear! What happened? Does it hurt somewhere?  
-Y Yes Akira-chan my heart my soul - I began standing without much difficulty, to Akira s despair little one can we do something there was just one person I trusted into to do this Nina can I do this with you?  
-O Of course! We can! she then looked at me with visible worry b but are you well dear? Can you stand up?  
-Yes Akira-chan - I replied without holding my tears l let s for to the living room, please? I then stretched my hand to her, and she took it into her delicate paw.

We then headed towards my residence s living room, when we arrived there I asked Akira to sit down on the right end of the sofa, so I sat on the other side and slowly laid my head on her lap, almost instinctively she placed her paw on my hair and began fondling it, the very same way Nina was used to do; then I asked her:

-Now Akira-chan I shall vent everything that is adding up inside of me I then pointed to my chest don t worry, I did that to Nina as a way to be able to speak and be vocal about everything that is hurting and making me sad it has been almost an year that I cannot do it and this is beginning to be harmful to me I then looked up, inside her pretty brown small eyes I have only you to do this, because it is only in you that I trust could you do me this favor?  
-Of course dear! Akira replied in an energetic and sure way, smiling to me in sequence everything I can do for you dear I shall.

I then began crying out all the things that were hurting my heart, I cried for Nina s, Kikuri s, Yumi s and for Momiji s siblings; there were points that I still managed to talk in-between sobbing Nina why did you leave me alone! ; Kikuri you were so gentle, caring and good you deserved to love someone much better than me , Yumi forgive me my beloved sister I never imagined you were part of my family I loved you so much sis I never wanted to have done what I did with you and lastly How could someone be so evil to the point of doing what they did with Momiji s poor siblings? What did they do to deserve something like this? Things like that just prove there is not a God or Saint Meow or anything of that sort ; I believe that I spent around one hours crying like that, which Akira didn t stop fondling my head for even an instant, when the torrent of feelings finally died down I opened my eyes, the first person I saw was Enmie that was sitting in the sofa in front of us, as soon as she noticed I was observing her, she said:

-I really have no idea how you managed to come here in the state you were into when I examined at the infirmary Richard she then pointed to me and Akira but the fact you managed to put everything out so naturally with her made me speechless and happy as well.  
-Thanks Enmie-chan, but for some reason I knew I could open myself with the little one here I then rose my hand and fondled her pretty little face regarding my body, I feel better, as if nothing had happened to me at all -Are you serious Richard? Would you mind if I did a checkup? said Enmie standing up next just to be safe?  
-Mind? I would be happy if you did I replied again standing and sitting on the sofa.  
-Alright then Enmie then proceeded using her paws and energy to check how I was, suddenly she frowned and murmured it is not possible she checked again the knee and my forehead, then she did a shocked face and looked at Akira, moments later she shook her head and said it can t be that you are as healthy as I am -W What do you mean? I asked together with Akira and what about my knee and nose? that was when I moved my knee and felt nothing, I touched my nose and it seemed fine.  
-Well, I believe that when I saw you in that state - replied Enmie while she sat again on the other sofa I must have been so worried that I exaggerated on the diagnosis or my power could have failed I don t know thanks Saint Meow your state isn t even as near as bad as that nekomimi Saori.  
-Is her case so bad like you are saying Enmie-chan? I asked, really regretting having gone to their house.  
-Well, according what Momiji reported me, he had lost control like that once before, when he was mugged while carrying the orphanage s money Enmie then pointed towards their bedroom Saori had gotten in that same state at that time too, snapping out of it just when the guards came to arrest him; however this time she reached the deepest level of catatonia which is no different than someone in a state of induced coma induced by sedatives, and unless we have a miracle, she will hardly leave that state -I comprehend Enmie I replied while punching my own hand, feeling some revolt grow inside of me damn they! How can they be so heartless to the point of doing something of this level? At times like this I believe even less in a superior being or something like that -And what has believing in a superior being asked Enmie, making air quotes with her paw s fingers anything to do with doing or not such acts?  
-What do you mean? I replied somewhat offended wouldn t this superior power be some kind of peace watcher and whose will is what makes things happen? If he existed, do you believe he would allow such barbarity happen?  
-I reply that question with another question replied Enmie, with a completely different voice, making me shiver your king makes laws that aim to keep order and peace, why do we still have those that yet commit crimes?  
-Hey Enmie, stop there I objected, making a no hand sign but the king has not power to be able to watch over all his people, whereas this God I air quoted with my fingers has.  
-Countering your argumentation Richard, I am not here defending his existence or not Enmie smiled in sequence I am just trying to explain why are there beings capable of doing what they did with Momiji's poor family.  
-Well analyzing through this angle I pondered for some moments maybe because they aren t afraid of the consequences, they think they can go unpunished or are simple evil.  
-Well, there is the answer! concluded Enmie without trying to defend life after death Richard, however they think that can go unpunished, almost all believe there is nothing after one die; why being goody in life when you can take advantage of it, if there is nothing to be afraid of after .  
-I consider that way too simply, putting the blame onto a belief of something after I pondered unsatisfied with Enmie s answer it is way too simple to be truth.  
-But, as a matter of fact, it is indeed simple Richard, now thing and answer me, why are you the way you are? she asked looking deep into my eyes why did you decide to follow the justice path in the best way possible?  
-Because it is what I consider to be correct and right, even if there wasn t a law to tell me it I replied sure of my convictions.  
-Great! commented Enmie smiling in sequence and I am sure you don t do that because of a God or his laws, correct?  
-Yes, that is most certain I replied, nodding I never even wondered about if he existed or if I should have followed one of his specific codes of honor.  
-Perfect, let s suppose this then Enmie then pointed to me and if suddenly someone made you think that maybe what you believe might be wrong and that on the other side you might be judged? Or never you thought that something on your own, especially when you wished someone ill even when they certainly deserved it?  
-Y Yes, I admit there wasn t few times in which I had thoughts like that I replied, thinking I had falling right into Enmie s argument s trap and stopped exactly on the point I thought and if this have any sort of consequence -Done! What is lacking on these people is exactly be conscious about that replied Enmie, crossing her arms over her chest if they at least had that doubt, things like that would be much more unlikely to happen.  
-How would we make then have this conscience then? I asked, curious that is impossible -Impossible? It might as well be, but it takes us to another conclusion Enmie finalized with a satisfied face that we spend so much time worrying about life after death that we forget that there is life before death! We have to act in life as we would like to be treated on the other side, because unless we died we shall not ever have absolute and irrevocable sure there is something there, while there a chance of existing, will you risk the possibility of compromising something? In case it doesn t, you can leave this existence assured that at least thanks to your doings, you were loved in this life before departing for the great nothing.  
-You know Enmie, you are completely right I commented, feeling satisfied however what about the cases in which people were always like this? Won t they ever learn? Will us have to always watch out for their kind? People like Enma for instance, how would they stand?  
-W Well Enma s case is a t tad different replied Enmie, blushing instantly normally I would never get near people of the same profession of hers, because to be as cold as they are the cant have any kind of feelings but in her case I felt like she didn t have much of a choice it was regret more than any hatred or wickedness that might exist inside her I felt if there was someone very scared inside her and that makes me very sad -Enmie, I always wanted to ask you that but I never had the opportunity to I pointed to her then why are you like that? Why do you care so much with others to the point of forgetting yourself? To the point of caring about someone as Enma?  
-Oh, that is because I love everyone rick Enmie replied smiling.  
-But isn t that bad? That way you never will be at peace! I commented, really impressed.  
-No, because being useful and seeing a smile on everyone s face is the biggest realization I could ever wish in this life! that was when Enma entered the room, laughing lightly.  
-I see you still keep being the same silly little rabbit that you always have been Enma then neared Enmie, staring her from up close I thank you for worrying about me, however you shall notice as time passes that no one shall return to you that devotion and you will end up alone!  
-H How dare you say so selfish and senseless things like that? Enmie replied scandalized, staring at Enmie with rage on her eyes, however blushing as well how can you say that nothing will be returned from my devotion?  
-They aren t egoistic things rabbit, it is just reality, and that is how the world works the kitsunemimi then smiled mockingly you shall have that confirmation when you notice, for instance, when this worry for me brings you nothing useful.  
-W What? the usagimimi s face changed completely, as if she was really hurt from Enma s remark h how d dare you! You want to know the truth? I THANK Saint Meow you are so egoistic, because it means that you shall not have a son or daughter and they shall not have the horrible example of a mother Enmie then pointed to the kitsunemimi s face imagine your parents then? They must be the unhappiest parents in the whole world, having a daughter that is so useless that just brought shame upon their names! Imagine - Enmie was spitting her poison that not even me knew where was coming from when she was hit by a so strong punch coming from the kitsunemimi, that she was thrown behind the sofa.  
-Imbecile! Don t ever DARE again - Enma then jumped over the sofa, grabbed the usagimimi by the shirt and rose her, pinning her against the wall talk about my parents with that filthy mouth of yours she then spat on Enmie s face I always put up with people talking about them, but you managed to make my blood boil as you consider yourself a righteous little saint ! No wonder less people believe in love and the afterlife day after day, because idiots like you think you are so superior, that are unable to look anything aside your own nose!  
-Enma! Calm down! I never seen you so angry! I exclaimed putting my hand on her shoulder you will hurt Enmie this way! I know she deserved it but please?  
-Hunf - the kitsunemimi then let go of Enmie, who slowly began slipping through the wall until she sat down if I get a grudge against someone, that person is bound to die and I shall not rest in hunting them until I eliminate them Enma then pointed to the quiet usagimimi however you are a special case, when you notice the mistakes on your ways and want to have a decent talk, I shall be waiting for you, but do not look for me until you are up to that Enma then left the premises with visible angry steps.  
-Enmie, are you alright? Do you feel you have been hurt in someplace? I asked, examining her together with Akira.  
-I a am alright Rick however - Enmie began crying then I ended up instead of helping I hurt Enma - she then hugged her knees and placed her head between them could you leave me alone for a while if it isn t asking too much?  
-Y Yes Enmie, I shall be home in case you need me I looked at Akira and grabbed her little paw let s go Akira-chan?  
-Yes! replied Akira, nodding.

That night we spent together, Akira and I, since I didn t want to waste any chance I could take on having her beside me, after what happened with Momiji s siblings was proved to me that, to die, you just need to be alive; on the following day, after all needed care were given to the corpses of his siblings, it was asked to me to allow them to be buried together with Kikuri, what was promptly accepted on my behalf, in the end he dug and buried each member of his family that was murdered in this tragedy, placing stones over the graves, meaning they returned to what they once were.

I tried to stay strong, seeing witnessing what happened with Momiji and his family made me completely unstable, as not to worry Akira further, since she was already doing her best to hide the visible tiredness she was feeling, she ate very little and was always sleepy, however every time I asked about it, she would change subjects and insisted it was something that was only inside my head, she insisted into that so much that I ended up believing her; we were so sad that we didn t even noticed the four days that passed since they were buried; at that day I was woken up at five am with my intercom ringing, at first I thought it was the king calling me for some kind of emergency, however it was the Max, the merchant, worried I answered as soon as I was aware it was him:

-Montecchio Richard speaking, to whom I talk to? I asked still a little sleepy.  
-Richard? Sorry for waking you so early, I really wouldn t ask for help to anyone if I could solve this alone, I called the king whom also couldn t help me Max then paused and cleaned his throat however he assured me that you are even more trustworthy than himself, that is why I beg you to help me.  
-Of course I shall help you, especially after the king placed so much trust into me I replied, already worried with what was bothering him.  
-Normally I would deal with something like this myself, however I am on the other side of Verona right now, northwest of Verona North, collecting special material to make the king s order, that considering the last actions from the extremists, thought it was prudent to begin gearing up in case of a war.  
-That really makes sense I replied after pondering for some seconds so to help you, how should I proceed?  
-You know that Talia wouldn t come with me in something like this, correct? to what I just replied with a quick yes hence why she is at home right now, you also know that thanks to her extremely rare mutation, the fact she has no paws, make her an icon or sign regarding the nekomimi revolution, right? again I replied with a yes apparently the nekomimis are tired of waiting the so called direct descendant of Mewsus and want to talk to her directly about it.  
-What? I asked completely astonished are you sure Max?  
-Yes, that is why I need your help; Talia accepted their invitation under the condition we have one representative of the humans with us; my plea Richard is that you go to my house to this meeting today in two hours, as the current nekomimi leader of the nekomimi extremists will attend this meeting. 


	86. Chapter 100 101

What? – I exclaimed astonished – are you sure that is him for sure that shall be present?

Impossible to know for sure Richard – replied Max, sighting on the other side of the line – however Talia stated she felt instinctively that they were serious this time, can I count on you?

Of course! – I then looked at the bedside clock – at your house, seven am, together with Talia, correct?

Yes, perfect – replied Max, concluding – I need to go now, however I ordered the king to deliver to you a tracker and vital signs monitor, the person with the parcel should arrive there in around twenty minutes; install it in you so the king and I will know where you are and if you are well, in case your vital signs stop, we will know you have been eliminated quicker and declare war right away.

You are right and it is a great idea – I concluded as well, saying next – count on me, Talia will be safe as long as there is life in these bones!

Thanks Richard, see you another time – he hung the phone up then.

As soon as he hung up I stood up and began getting read quickly, seeing I would have just thirty minutes to make everything that was needed and walk enough to arrive at Max's house in time, Akira was extremely efficient in her duties of helping me out, I was ready and having my breakfast even before the guy with the deliver that Max mentioned was there, he did arrive moments later; again my little nekomimi barely touched her food, she was visibly not well again, that was when I asked:

Akira-chan, you are not well again, isn't that right? – I then looked into her eyes.

I d… don't think so dear, but I shall try not to hinder you today after we leave – Akira replied, lowering her ears and looking at her dish.

Oh! – I exclaimed, remembering this time I shouldn't take her, given the dangers involved in this mission – I am sorry little one today I am going alone, as the subject is very dangerous for non-combatants.

Ah… I understand, forgive me dear – she stood up from her chair at the table and stared at me – can I go to our bedroom then dear?

Sure! – I replied fondling behind her cat ear – as soon as I am back we shall talk to Enmie, alright?

Y… Yes… - replied heartlessly Akira, on the exact moment her face became funny and she rushed towards our bedroom.

"if she is running like that" I thought " she might be just very worried about me"; I then took the equipment that was delivered to me and adjusted it, then I called a cab and it dropped me around thirty minutes away by foot from Max's house, I walked peacefully through the empty streets of that part of Verona, seeing also it wasn't even half past six yet; I arrived at my destination ten minutes before the set time for the meeting, after calling for Talia she greeted me inviting me to enter next, then she hurried to serve me a cup of tea, as soon as she was back with them, she asked me:

Little Akira-chan isn't with you today? – she then looked around.

No – I replied, shaking my head – she wasn't feeling too well and I also thought it wasn't prudent to bring her, after all we are dealing with something big here.

I comprehend, she must have been crushed for not being able to come… - pondered Talia, much to my surprise – is she sick?

I think she is just stressed, seeing she has been very worried about me lately – I replied, asking in sequence – do you really think we shall have some sort of contact with the nekomimi leader and that he might be honest?

I understand, poor Akira – Talia commented, lowering her purple ears and adding – as regarding the nekomimi leader I actually already talked to his messenger, whom shall be the mediator of today's meeting, and… how can I explain this to you Richard? – Talia then raised her ears and looked to the celling, placing her hand's finger on her cheek; it doesn't matter how free of prejudice I was, seeing a nekomimi without paws was very weird to me – I can say I "felt" it was something serious… as if by instinct that just us have for some form of motive…

I comprehend, I shall trust your judgment then Talia – I smiled to her – and I shall protect you as while Max is not around.

Now I understand why that little nekomimi adores you so much… - Talia commented, I was going to ask regarding that fact when her intercom rang, she stood up and checked the window, looked at me and said – they arrived, wait for me here Richard – to which I just replied with a nod.

It took just around thirty seconds for Talia to go open the gate and come back followed by a being, visibly a nekomimi, as he had his ears under a hat he was using and a tail going through a hole on his raincoat, he had black fur and a white spot on the tip of his tail being those characteristics the only ones visible under all those clothes he was wearing at that moment; Max's fiancée sat beside me after closing the door and the nekomimi took out a laptop from under the raincoat, opening it and placing it over a small table in the middle of the room, together with a little microphone, then he positioned himself erect beside it and did nothing more, that was when the girl beside me whispered into my ear:

He is known as "Kitagawa", if that is his name or not, it is a mystery – Talia then pointed to him – as far as it is known, he is the only living being alive that had contact with the nekomimi leader and knows something about him, as he will talk through a conference using the laptop; as you were chosen as the human's representative, he is waiting for your sign so as we can begin.

I understand, thanks Talia – I then looked at Kitagawa – feel free, we can start.

All that Kitagawa did was to simply nod and press a button on the keyboard, the laptop's screen lit and an indicator bar quickly left the zero mark in one hundred percent mark, with the saying "connecting" showing; as soon it was fully loaded, a big and stylish "N" filled almost all the screen, then the laptop's camera's lenses appeared to adjust automatically, then a voice extremely disguised by an electronic program said:

Talia correct? I first kindly ask of you to wave to the camera in a way I can actually see your hands – which was promptly granted by the nekomimi – hmmm… really intriguing, Kitagawa could you check if her tail and ears are real? – to what Kitagawa just nodded and did as he was ordered, with Talia's immediate approval and under my vigilance, when the examination ended, the nekomimi's leader representative just typed the word "yes" on the keyboard and positioned himself back beside the device, that was when the voice continued – I ask you to forgive my cautiousness, but you must know that confirming her authenticity was of extreme importance to us, I am known as N, the nekomimi's race leader, who was chosen to answer in human's race place?

Noble Montecchio Richard – I took out from my pocket the royal letter that gave me such rights, handing it down to Kitagawa – before we even start, I would like to ask something, you said you were the nekomimi's representative, however isn't that noble Oliveira Lívia's role? More importantly, aren't you only the leader of the nekomimi extremists?

The nekomimi Oliveira Lívia had that privilege bestowed upon her the very same way your king did to you – the voice replied – she is chosen to represent publically our race, as you yours; I ask also, if possible, that you left any prejudice aside, seeing we came here to reach an understanding, especially regarding the way of the relations between humans and nekomimis shall take soon.

I u… understand, I shall keep that in mind as you wish – I replied with extreme caution, the way he had said that denoted that depending on my decisions in this meeting, we could have a war starting right here and now.

I shall first explain to you Montecchio, the motive we had to contact Talia at this moment – he made a pause then, cleaning his throat then – you must have noticed that the nekomimis are beings much closer to instinct than humans, correct?

Yes, although I don't know the motive of such a thing – I replied honestly, looking directly at the laptop's camera.

We also don't know the exact motive, theories? We have them on dozens, varying from excessive trust into technology to losing the link with your animal sides, however that doesn't isn't relevant to this case – he became silent for a few once more – however nekomimis are beings that act much more by instinct, mainly by the race's union as one being; that was why when we were threatened by the other races, we always acted together to end quickly with the danger, because opposing what was always said on the history textbooks, the nekomimis never wanted to eliminate the other races for final supremacy, most contrary, we were always expelled from our homes…

I am glad you actually told me to set aside my prejudices N, because that is completely different from what is being told – I commented, looking down – but is there something that actually support your theory?

If we were really after the world's domination – replied N, adding – why would we be content with an arid and unfertile place like Mewrusalem? We could have attacked the survivors from other races that attacked us first in the past and take them the east lands, however they were few and pacifists, as hungry for peace as us, that was why we left them alone.

Then, which would be the nekomimi's leader version regarding the war "Paws of fury"? – I asked now interested on the possible version of the facts heard from the other side of the coin – as far as it was taught to me in schools, the conquering will of your kinds ended up making you go against our race, that managed to stop them for the first time.

I believe that the war was the consequence of the first time that both of the most prominent races, human and nekomimi, were victims of the nekomimi extremists actions, even before the war began.

What? – I was startled, exclaiming together with Talia – are you telling me that they began existing even before the war began? Could you explain me your theory?

Well, as you know the nekomimi act as a group using instinct, that is what made us win the war against the union of the other races after we were expelled from our lands on the far east region, when were surrounded where today is Mewrusalem; it was long years of bloody war, after those events our instinct tasted peace, nothing would make the nekomimis change our stance before the fact we would never fight against another race again, that was true until five years before said war, when something changed everything.

And what changed that nekomimi "instinct" of peace, that up-to-know seems really admirable – I asked with growing curiosity, seeing those theories really did make sense.

There was a drought of unseen proportions on that year and almost all our harvest and cattle died, making starvation and lack of water a threat without precedents, the fear of the death made us indicate a group of approximately one hundred people to cross the ocean and find a more cultivable land, and for a long time that was the last news we had about them; what I shall narrate now was found out just with the witness of a female nekomimi that was made prisoner by you.

I understand, continue please – I replied, reminding that actually there was a mention of letting free the first female prisoner of the war when it ended, in the historical documents.

She told us that they walked months to the west until a certain day the males ones, after roaming around for hunting, had found an intelligent kind of life how never had been seen before, they had ears that resembled monkey ones and had no tail, calling them oosarumimis; after a long debate it was decided that the females would stay on their place planting and living hidden, whereas they would try to communicate and understand what were those beings; they found that the new race wasn't linked to instinct in no way, shape or form, but rather, for not having any kind of paw, ambition and intelligence both for good and bad goals, as they cherished free thinking; we found out way too late that ambition is contagious and when mixed with instinct makes a not so good combination.

What do you mean N? – Talia asked, apparently confused.

The males began longing for the same kind of life than those oosarumimis; they spent so much time with them that they began thinking they were superior to even their fellow nekomimis, that is why the found out a way to make humans attack our race; they murdered all the villagers of the poor village they spent all that time, leaving just one alive so that he would inform the others, then they murdered all the females, without know that one of them had survived, when we sent more representatives to check what had happened to the first group, we were attacked by the humans beginning said war, but even having an advantage of three to one, you must agree with me that would be practically impossible to revert it into your favor, even more after the development of the cat-fu, correct?

Yes – I replied, meditating a bit – although we had the technology, our intelligence were always on the same level, so no, weapons wouldn't be enough to make the tides of war tilt in our favor.

Exactly, our "instinct" told us to look out for peace and not war, that was why we couldn't manage to use our primal instincts in battle, in case we had used, you wouldn't have a single chance, as we would turn into killing machines never seen by someone of your race – that was when I remembered Momiji and how it was almost impossible to touch him at that moment, a violent shiver ran through my spine.

Right, until this point I understood – I commented trying link stuff – so losing the war just made them even more pissed at us?

That is right, slowly they became more and more influent, almost convincing the nekomimi people to revolt again, that was when Mewsus appeared preaching peace, operating miracles, making the hearts of the people of our race to become calm, to the extremists despair, that found a way to arrest him secretly and crucify him as a thief, which proved to be a bolt's shot on their own leg's paw; as he left a son and sacred writings, that were kept hidden even the ones of your race created a religion based on him, that was overthrown five hundred years ago; they were an extremely secret sect or cult that kept the his descendants and his words, thanks to the population to follow his words with such enthusiasm, the extremists had to retreat for a good time, however…

However they found a hole on that faith in order to penetrate the nekomimi hearts again, am I correct?

Yes, Mewsus really despised war and preached equality among all races, as this is already to your knowing, however he let two signs and not just one that the time when both races would unite and the so dreamed peace would have arrived; just the members of that sect and people that once were in the same place I am now knew about this, however somehow the extremists gained access to those facts.

And which would be those signs, if you allow me to ask – I asked, with a growing interest on the way things were going to.

The first sign is sitting beside you, Mewsus said "The first sign will be when the line that divide humans from nekomimis is torn and the first being without malformation that will have characteristics of both races is found" we had genetic abominations in history, but generally they were extremely deformed, Talia's case isn't, she is perfect, without any sign of malformation, serving clearly as first sign; the second sign is "From my bloodline, from now until the chosen time for peace arrives, just males will be born, you shall know that the time has come when from my lineage are born two females in sequence mother than daughter, that shall marry a human male, both then shall rule absolute to peace, and I shall tell you more, if until the first summer after the first sign has been found out the prophecy doesn't become true, you can call me a deceiver and forget me".

And I assume that the extremists didn't like at all knowing that Talia exists, correct? – I asked, trying to find out where N wanted to get to.

You are completely right Montecchio – replied N cleaning his throat – they tried to make her look like a fraud, however a lot of people already stated that she is as a matter of fact, a legit nekomimi with a DNA exam, that proved in worldwide TV chain broadcast; but even before Talia existed, they tried restlessly to eliminate Mewsus descendants, what would always fail, as the sect was completely unknown, things took a turn for the worst when in the last decade of last century was announced the birth of the first female that was a direct descendant from Mewsus, what made the extremists become despaired, trying to say she was also a fraud.

What actually failed as well, I assume? – I asked, just to be sure of something.

Yes, seeing that the sect had mummified all Mewsus's descendant bodies, including his own body, by DNA exam we could prove that the female baby was, as a matter of fact, from Mewsus lineage, which made the extremists resort to the last resort, eliminating her without popular knowledge; the sect elders decided to disappear with her in a way that no one would know where she would be, not even them, which created a hunt without precedents, all the elders were murdered, which left no one alive on earth that knew her whereabouts, that is why we now have a treasure hunt happening under our noses, extremists against nekomimi, the one that finds her first, shall have the destiny of our race on their paws, extremists will murder her and make Mewsus look like a fraud, managing to again make people war against humans, in case we find them, she will be protected and we can check how was her life until these days.

I understand, however I am completely aware you didn't tell me all this just to let the human aware of the chaos that is the nekomimi race right now – I pointed it out, already knowing the motive behind all this history.

You are indeed smart Montecchio, it isn't for nothing that the noble Oliveira talks so well about you, we want you to help is to find that descendant in case she is hiding in Verona's territory, in case you find her, protect her and inform us through Talia, as I shall inform the whole nekomimi nation and shall ask you to send a sample of the woman's DNA to us so we can prove it is indeed her; you don't need to give her to us, she shall stay under the protection of the king, because if there is one race that is most hopping that Mewsus is right, that one is the human one.

I comprehend, is Oliveira aware of all this? – I asked to be sure.

No, but we are calling her so that she take a helicopter and come here urgently today at the end of the day, as the extremists or the ones whose this war would be beneficial are attacking all people that might have info that leads to that girl or hints of her localization – at that instant came to my head Leandro's diary, "So THAT was what he was referring to!" I thought "as he said it had there very important things regarding the revolution that should never ever fall into the wrong hands!" which would explain excess in carefulness into allowing me to see it – can we count with the human's race collaboration?

I speak in the name of all members of my race, yes, I ask that in case there is a recording of this meeting, that it be sent even if anonymously by Kitagawa to my king, so as he can also be aware of what was dealt here and take the needed measures for completion of this demand.

Agreed, Kitagawa, save a copy of this talk and give it to Richard, after this leave the place and head towards point fifty five b, understood? – to what Kitagawa just typed "yes" – I thank the whole human race Montecchio in the name of the nekomimi race which I represent, see you another time! – the screen then turned off.

Right after Kitagawa inserted a pendrive in the laptop's usb port and after typing in some commands, took it out handing it to me, he closed the laptop next and quickly left the premises; without saying a single word Talia stood up and prepared more tea, she instinctively knew I was shocked with that amount of new information that I just received, minutes later she was pouring the delicious liquid in my cup, we spent some long moments tasting it when the nekomimi commented in low voice:

It is almost unbelievable that my existence is linked to something that huge… - Talia then lowered her ears – I just wanted to be a normal nekomimi…

You are right, it is surprising that you are so important – I replied, drinking the last bit of my tea – however I am sure that to the person that really matters, you are a normal nekomimi and the only one he needs – I joked at her, so as to make her smile and forget this unpleasant subject.

O… Oh… j… just being able to… make him smile… - replied Talia, blushing deeply – I am already very happy…

Talia… you like Max a lot, you do love him, isn't it right? – I asked while Talia blushed even further, looking at the ground and replying "yes" in a whisper – you know, I envy you two sometimes…

And why would that be Richard? – Talia asked, raising her ears and looking at me with curiosity.

Because I wanted the person I liked to love me like that as well – I replied after sighting – but I don't even know if I love her…

Are you talking about Akira-chan? – Talia asked point blank.

Y… Yes… I cannot stop thinking about her, her absence hurts me… I am so confused – I replied placing my head between my hands and shaking it – I never felt like that in my life… I am afraid of hurting her, I think I love her… however I don't know if this is the right feeling…

Calm down Richard, if you want I can help you, answer me – Talia made me look at her – what you feel for her is just attraction? Sexual desire? Or do you really care about her?

No, what I feel for her isn't just desire or sexual attraction only – I replied looking at the in the eyes – I want to see her smiling always, happy and healthy it doesn't matter how, when, where or with whom… this is all I wish for the little one…

So straight from the heart reply! – Talia exclaimed, pointing to my chest – if that isn't love, I don't know what it is! You said the very same thing Max told to the person that asked him what he felt for me… Montecchio Richard, today I say for sure that you love Akira-chan, did you tell her that?

N… No… I don't know what she feels for me… most of the times I think that… - I looked to the ground, as talking about my feelings with a friend was something new to me – she acts like that for gratefulness… all I do to her… I don't want her… to stay with me… in case I declare my love for her… just out of gratitude for me… that is why I will just confess to her on the day… she tells me she loves me…

If that is the condition for you to be together once in the future, you can be sure that the chances of it never happening are very big – answered Talia, looking at me with a serious face.

Why do you think that? Do you believe that the little one doesn't love me? – I asked, worried that might be the real motive Talia said that.

No, most contrary, when you came here last time Richard, you have told us you bought her a little time ago, correct?

Yes – I replied, trying to remember of the date it happened – if I remember right, I shouldn't have bought her more than two months ago at that time.

As I imagined! If in two months you have captivated her that much… - Talia's ears were shaking in excitement, her tail as well – to the point she talked about you in such devotion, I place all my chips that she really loves you now.

H… How can you be so sure? – I asked astonished with Talia's degree of security she sounded on her speech – if what you tell me is true, why Akira never told me that?

Because… - Talia blushed again – in this regard she is exactly like me…

Like you? – I asked confused with what was said, that was when it happened to me – don't you tell me that you never told Max how you felt?

A… Almost… - Talia became purple at that exact moment – it is just that… as like it is akira… I love the person that loves me… however as I was not sure about how I was feeling and how he felt towards me, I decided that I would just take care of him well being – she tail swished slowly from one side to the other, as if she was remembering things – I kept looking at him sleeping to be sure he was well, I took care of his nutrition, clothing and every detail so I could be sure nothing would be missing to him; it didn't matter to me I wasn't going to be the female he was going to say "I love you" to as long as he was well and happy, I would be extremely happy… - tears of true happiness began rolling down her face.

Are you telling me that maybe Akira loves me and is thinking the exact same thing you are? – I asked, with a growing happiness inside my heart – that she just wishes for my happiness and well being above everything, which is why she wouldn't confess to me?

Yes! – Talia replied with a broad smile on her face – of course that… - she blushed once again – if the person that she loves lets her know that she is loved by him as well… this becomes a completely new ball game… then we stop thinking we are just some kind of bother on their lives and we shall begin being way more sincere with our feelings as well!

B… But what if she rejects me… - I asked, with some insecurity that was still inside of me – or worse, stay with me just because she is a slave and cannot refuse my love…

I doubt it will happen Richard, thanks to your reputation I know you are very gentle to all your slaves, am I right? – Talia replied, pointing to my chest – I bet that all of them are really grateful towards you and do their best to make their work in the best way possible to return the care… however did any other of them gets as near as little Akira's-chan dedication?

Now that you mention it – I pondered for some moments, really Akira's devotion went much farther than any of my workers could have shown until this day, surpassing even Yumi – really Akira's devotion is far superior to any other person at my house to whom I had been gentle to…

So I instinctively feel – she then winked to me – that Akira feels towards you the same that I do towards Max, but she worries so much about that she just wants your well being without you becoming worried about how she feels or doesn't feel towards you… the only thing you should be thinking right now is: "Will I make my best to make her happy above anything else?" what is the answer to this question Richard?

Yes, from all my heart – I replied to Talia, beginning to feel more secure about my own feelings – this is the only objective I have in my mind right now.

Having such a direct answer from your heart I state, you love Akira-chan as much as Max… loves me… - Talia smiled shyly, lowering her ears and concluding – that is why… without trying to control your life, I talk like a dear friend of yours… leave the fear aside and go tell her how much you love her… I am sure you shall make the little one very happy… don't let fear ruin something so pretty as what you feel for each other! Max always told me "Regret having done something, not imagine what might have happened in case it had been done!"

I understand – I pondered for some instants, actually fear had stopped me in several situations where I could have been happy, at that moment I decided, that wasn't going to happen anymore- I ask you to forgive my lack of manners leaving so suddenly like this, in case you need me, don't hesitate to call, however you just convinced me I have a very important appointment I need to go at this exact moment, see you later Talia, may Saint Meow give you the double which you gave me today! – I turned around and headed towards the door.

Don't worry Richard, he already did! – I could still listen to her giggle – he gave me two great friends!

I left then Talia's residence with quick steps, as I wanted to arrive at home as soon as possible and tell Akira everything that was inside my heart; for the first time in my whole life I felt complete and fulfilled, a completely indescribable, strong an potent love bloomed inside of me, I couldn`t lose even one more seconds without having the little one in my arms telling her how much I loved her and wanted her forever into my arms; little did I know that that day promised to be a roller coaster of emotions and my confession, among all other surprises and revelations that I would have at that day, would be just a little grain of sand in what I was about to discover.


	87. Chapter 102

I was so happy and content that I didn't even remember to call a cab to take me straight home, I just walked and sang as if I was a boy that just skipped school and headed towards the arcades so what he could play with his allowance, everything thing had a happier color, the sounds were more pleasant, the music was more melodious, I knew I had found the so wanted and searched for happiness I always wanted to have. I didn't even notice that it passed already one hour when I arrived home, it was past ten am when I entered it, I headed straight directly towards my room as the little one said she would be there for now.

When I arrived at the room I didn't find her on her bed, I got worried for an instant but then I noticed a little note beside her bedpost with her unmistakable pawwritting that said "dear I headed to talk to Enmie, as I didn't have anything else to do, so you don't have to worry about me when you are back, i adore you, Hikari Akira"; that made a small tear leave me eyes, I sat on her bed and hugged the letter, because at that moment I felt Talia was right, she loved me and didn't want to bother me; I thought about going after her, but I noticed that her bed was still warm, denoting she left a little while ago.

"This is a great opportunity to check what she is really physically feeling" I thought" because without me around she can open up to Enmie without fearing making me more worried"; thinking that I took my laptop and sat on my bed, I typed in the security cam's password and began looking at the one in the infirmary noticing that only Enmie was there, probably Akira still hadn't arrived there yet, pressing another button I turned on the microphone that was in there as well so I could listen to the sounds on the room, I noticed the usagimimi sighting here and there, saying things like "How is Enma now?" or "I was such an idiot…"; after a couple of minutes I heard that room's door open, the rabbit then looked at the sounds direction and exclaimed:

Akira! Long time I didn't see you around here! – Enmie then lost her smile almost instantly, frowning in sequence – hey you are too pale! Are you eating normally? – she then pointed the bed – sit here.

Kay… - Akira replied dispiritedly, sitting on the bed – no Enmienee-chan… I don't have appetite lately… I can barely eat anything…

Akira that is not good at all! You need to make an effort to eat even if it is just a little! Did you actually have breakfast today in the morning? – to what Akira limited herself to whisper "no" as a reply – I understand… well I am bringing you something really light and I want you to eat it while I exam you, agreed?

Yes Enmienee-chan… - Akira replied while Enmie went to the locker in there and took some light saltine crackers from inside.

Here Akira-chan – said Enmie, after opening the package and handing the little nekomimi four of them – I need you to eat at least those here, it can be slow, you don't need to rush – to which Akira just nodded and began nibbling them, while the usagimimi just placed the paw on Akira's forehead and used the luminous rays – it is weird, I don't feel absolutely nothing wrong with your body Akira, maybe this might be stress? – she then sat beside Akira.

Akira then slowly began eating the crackers one by one; both girls were in an almost sepulchral silence; after around ten minutes the nekomimi had, after much effort, finished eating them, Enmie then neared her and, passing her arm behind Akira's neck, placing her paw on her shoulder, then she pulled the nekomimi close to her, much the my beloved's little one surprise that looked at the usagimimi's eyes, who limited herself into saying:

Akira-chan, I know you are a strong and brave nekomimi, that is doing your best – Enmie's voice had changed completely – to take care of your dear Richard, trying your best to hide your worry to not make him worried with you; but that is doing ill to your health, as you are not letting out what is going on inside of you – Enmie then hugged the nekomimi stronger.

Akira said nothing, after some instants tears began flowing quickly from her little eyes, she placed her small paws on Enmie's clothing and, grabbing them using them claws, she rested her head on her chest, beginning a cry full of pain and worry that was also followed by me as I just noticed how much she worried and care about me; she actually even said things like "Why they try to make dear suffer?", "I don't want seeing him sad! It hurts me a lot!" or then "Enmie… what do I need to do… to make sure dear does never get sad anymore?"; after around ten minutes she finally calmed down, parting herself slowly from the usagimimi, that looked at her with tenderness in the eyes and asked:

Akira-chan, I could notice from what you just told me that you like Rick quite a lot, am I right? – Enmie smiled then.

Y… Yes… it is something… that I don't know how to explain Enmienee-chan – Akira blushed lightly replying this – when dear smiles, I feel like smiling as well, when he is sad, it is as if something inside my heart hurt a lot… I just know I want to see him smiling always… all I can do to make him smile, I will do!

That is so pretty Akira-chan – Enmie replied, smiling – do you love him?

L… L… L… L… Love? – Akira stuttered, becoming as red as a ripe tomato – I d… d… don't know Enmienee-chan… what is love… I n… never felt… this before… how do I k… know if I l… love dear?

Oh, that is relatively simple to know for someone that is just observing – Enmie replied in such a way that Akira rose her ears and paid complete attention to her – just answer me this question; "Do you wish from the bottom of your heart, to marry Montecchio Richard, Akira-chan?".

M… M… M… Marry? – Akira managed to become even redder, I could swear there was smoke coming out from her cat ears – m… my Saint Meow… - the nekomimi looked to all directions, think a bit more and become deep red, that was when she let out a reply that sincerely shocked me for some instants – n… no Enmienee-chan… I don't wish to marry him.

D… Don't wish to Akira-chan? – Enmie asked, apparently as surprised as me – if you don't mind, would you tell me the motive? – I swear I did the same question mentally, praying that Akira would reply it, because suddenly I was extremely worried.

B… Because… all I wish… - Akira continued blushing, but placed her small paws over her check and looked at the celling, with eyes filled with care and feelings – is him to be happy… and smiled to me, I don't mind if there is another person that makes him happier to whom he say the "Love you", I am just a slave that likes him the same way that I liked mama Mitsuki… just a little different… I want to stay beside him… i believe … he deserves much more… I just want to be sure… he will be the most well taken bare… by me…

I understand Akira-chan – Enmie then smiled on the exact moment Akira looked to her – I believe that not only you love him, but you have a love that is so rare and pure that I can say that Rick won on life's royal lottery… what a lucky guy!

A… Are you serious Enmienee-chan? – Akira asked, now turning purple so shy she was – I r… really love… my dear… as those romance movies? – both the nekomimi and myself became euphoric and anxious for the reply.

Yes! My Saint Meow Akira-chan what you feel for him is so clear and crystalline that is almost tangible! – Enmie then stood up and stopped before Akira – and even saying what you said, you just thought on what was best for him right? I believe that deep inside here – the usagimimi then pointed to the nekomimi's chest – you indeed wish to tell him how much you love him, am I right?

Y… Yes… Enmienee-chan… - Akira then looked to the ground – but… I will never tell him what I feel… I don't want to worry him with… the silly feelings of one of his slaves…

Don't be silly Akira-chan, you know very well he isn't like that! – Enmie then raised Akira's face placing her paw under her chin – I know that you don't want to worry or bother him, however him knowing about it would be very good!

Even if it is true Enmienee-chan – Akira replied quickly – I decided that I won't tell him, until I am sure that saying this won't bother him…

And in case he feels that same for you and says that he loves you? – Enmie asked, making Akira blush further.

W… Well… if he loves… me… I d… d… don't think that… it is a problem… if I tell him, right? – Akira's face became sad in sequence – it is a shame… that this will never be more than a dream… that I will never see… coming true… him confessing… to me…

I have a hunch Akira, that maybe – Enmie then looked at the camera's direction while Akira wasn't paying attention, making me shiver and said – this dream of yours will become reality much sooner than you think…

D… Do you really think so Enmienee-chan? – Akira smiled broadly – that maybe one day me dear will c… c… confess to me… and I will be able to… love him openly… as those movies in which… - the nekomimi was so into it and was smiling, talking quickly, however she suddenly stopped and her face changed, soon she desperately looked at Enmie and said – I a… am not feeling well… it is coming… again…

Akira jumped from the bed and ran towards the nearest sink, having just enough time to incline herself forwards and, after opening her eyes wide, as soon as she opened her mouth a gush of vomit left, then she began puking with extreme power as if something wanted to clean her from inside out making her stay with her tail as stiff as wood, Enmie then headed to her side and began petting her back with the paw, saying gently and with care "hey hey… everything is going to be well… there… put it all out…" the little nekomimi would have a coughing at times and would resume puking in sequence, after two minutes of intense stomachic revolt she stopped puking, the usagimimi helped clean my beloved's face, she was going to say something when my personal caretaker said:

Lately that has been happening a lot… - she then lowered her ears looking to the ground – during the mornings it is the worst… forgive me for giving you trouble Enmienee-chan…

Lately? Especially during the morning? Since when you are feeling morning sickness Akira-chan? – Enmie asked while she was kneeling, placing her paw right over Akira's tummy and using her light there – more importantly, when was your last period?

Yes, around one week ago the sickness began – Akira then looked up thoughtful – the last period was around two months ago Enmie, two weeks before my birthday… that was on April seventh…

One week of sickness… before April seventh… three weeks late period… we are in the middle of May… - Enmie then needed to think for just some seconds when the light on the paw disappeared – Akira-chan… have you even though about being a mom?

O… Of course I did Enmienee-chan! – Akira smiled with visible happiness – I always wanted to be a mommy… mama Mitsuki always said that that was a female's biggest happiness one could have" E… Even more if it is from d… dear's…

Then you can be really happy Akira-chan, as you are not ill! – Enmie then stood up and hugged her with a lot of affection – you are just going to be a mom! You are pregnant my dear!

P… P… P… P… - Akira's eye opened so wide I thought they were going to jump out of her face, but not from astonishment, fear or sadness, as she had a big smile on her face – pregnant? F… F… From my d… dear? Me?

Enmie, I am sorry to barge in like this, but I actually waited for a bit – Dawn said as she entered the room, she neared and handed a note to Enmie – I needed to give you this message! – she then looked to Akira and asked – oh Akira-chan! Are you alright? Are you sick?

No! – Akira replied with visible happiness – I am going to be a mom Dawnee-chan! I am pregnant!

Kya! – Dawn began shouting, stopping it by placing her paws over her mouth – are you serious? From Rick? That is so great Akira-chan! Are you happy?

Yes! A lot! – Akira replied – I cannot wait to be a mommy as mama Mitsuki was to me!

That is so cool! If you are pregnant now… - Dawn began doing some math using her paw's fingers – then the baby will be born when it is cold! Will you knit the baby's own clothing Akira-chan?

Yes! – Akira replied, lowering her ears next – but I don't know how to knit…

Oh that isn't a problem at all! – dawn took Akira's paw and looked towards Enmie – my mother taught us to knit since she was a master at it, if you want I can begin teaching you right now! Can Akira come with me Enmie?

Of course, later I will talk with Richard about all the exams you need to take now Akira-chan – Enmie then nodded.

B… But I want – Akira said, already leaving with Dawn – to be the one to tell him that, alright?

Sure sure! – Enmie replied, waving to Akira that was already leaving through the door – understood! – she then looked at the note and looked at the ground, staying still like that.

But what in the heavens I just watched now? – I said suddenly as if I had just left a dream, seeming like I was talking to someone – Akira loves me and is pregnant of me? I need to check that out right away! – I took the phone and dialed the nursery's number, Enmie was such a trance looking to the ground that when the phone rang there she was so startled that she knocked everything out from the near table in order to answer the phone, as soon as she had it in her paws, I said.

Enmie, I know I shouldn't be prying, but I was worried with Akira-chan – I sighted then – I need to confirm two things, first the little one stated that she loved me correct? and second… - I had trouble saying the next part – is s… she p… pregnant?

Yes Richard, to both of your questions, she might be on the fourth week of her pregnancy – Enmie then stopped to think for a bit and asked – what are you going to do about this? Are you going to take the responsibility now?

No Enmie – I replied, to her visible astonishment – as I won't do this simply because it is my responsibility, but because I love Hikari Akira-chan, I want to have her at my side for the rest of my life and together with our love I am sure that we shall educate and raise very well the being that is coming to this earth.

It is really great that you finally understood that you love her! That is very good to you and her! – Enmie exclaimed with visible happiness – as you heard yourself she wishes to give you the news herself, so pretend you don't know anything, she will need a lot of courage to tell you this… but tell her you love her as soon as she lets you know, to give her more trust and tranquility, so all her health problems shall end by them…

But before that… - I said, seeing that Lívia's image came to my head – I have an honor appointment that I need to solve before anything… - I sighted in sequence – called Oliveira Lívia and my promise that in case I found someone that I love and was loved back, I wouldn't need to marry her anymore…

That is right Richard, honor above anything! – Enmie replied, nodding along – make good use of the fact that Dawn will monopolize the enthusiastic Akira for a good while and settle this as soon as possible, being honest and honorable is what makes a man what he is.

I understand, thanks Enmie – something came to my head and I knew I needed to be honest – I will hang up now to talk to Lívia, but before that what about you Enmie, when will you be sincere to Enma?

A… ahhhh, I d… don't know Richard… she sent me a note, said that she will come here and wants to talk to me… I will see what… happens first, isn't it right? – Enmie replied, blushing.

Yes, do that Enmie, see you soon – I hang up the phone and turned the laptop off, then I dialed Lívia's private number, after six signs Kyou's known voice answered it.

Kyou speaking Richard-sama, master asked me to answer seeing she is a little busy, how can I help you?

Kyou I know this is a burden, but I have something very important to talk with your master, could you please pass the phone to her, I ask as an intimate childhood friend of hers, be sure to tell her that.

Yes Richard-sama, just a moment – I heard the nekomimi exchange some words with Lívia, who answered in sequence – Richard! It is so good that you called! Sorry for being so busy, but I am preparing for a sudden trip, how can I help you?

Dear Lívia, I know that soon you will need to leave, but I have something that I need to talk to you right away and that shall define our lives – I cleaned my throat then – however it is something that needs to be said personally, can we meet in a few?


	88. Chapter 103

Y… Yes we can Richard – Lívia replied, with a certain amount of tension in her voice – however I need to leave in at most forty minutes, do you mind if we talked while I prepared my things?

Not a problem at all Lívia, I don't wish to bother you in any way – I replied already heading towards the door – if I don't have problems with the traffic I might be there in about twenty minutes.

It is agreed then Richard, I shall be waiting for you see you later" – Lívia replied, almost hanging up.

See you! – I replied hanging up and already rushing towards the garage.

It didn't take more than three minutes for me to enter my Porsche 911 and, after starting the engine and accelerating deep, I left my residence screeching my tires towards the towards my noble friend's house; as I drove, Akira's words echoed inside my head, how she was happy to be pregnant from me, all that opposing the sadness that this revelation would cause the noble; unfortunately it was time for me to be a little more selfish in this life and begin to follow my heart a little more; although the traffic wasn't good at all for that time of the day, I managed to reach her residence in twenty five minutes, as soon as I stopped in front of the entrance Kyou greeted me with her usual politeness:

Good morning Richard-sama, master has ordered me to direct you to where she is at this moment, would you please follow me? – Kyou then bowed and began walking.

I suddenly felt nostalgic, that was probably the last time I would come to this house as Lívia's future husband, and I kept asking myself how she would react to what I was going to tell her right next, as I walked through the corridors apparently heading towards her room, I remembered all the days I visited her and even played together with Leandro, even if I never wanted to spend my whole life with her, I cared for her as a very good friend and to a certain extent I felt responsible for her after her mother died from cancer, I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Kyou knocking on the door and saying:

Master, Richard-sama arrived, can we come in?

Yes Kyou, I am already dressed! – Lívia's voice replied, then Kyou opened the door and entered together with me, the noble was dressing her typical red dress with black corset, ready for a long trip.

Good morning Lívia, it is fortunate I managed to arrive her on time – I said, smiling to her.

Really! You had extremely great luck! The nekomimi leader wants me to appear before the council so suddenly, it seems something happened or anything of that sort – Lívia commented, hugging me next – you made me somewhat worried, is it something bad? Did they try to murder you again?

Oh, nothing like that Lívia – I hugged her back, pressing her against my chest and fondling her head – thanks to Saint Meow it isn't bad news, rest assured.

O… Oh… I understand Richard… - Lívia purred lightly then – but something really… radical must have happened… because you said that this would change our lives and you are way more affectionate… than the usual…

W… Well, this is the least I can do… for all those years you dedicated for me – I suddenly felt pity towards Lívia, that turned down marriages and loves in order to stay loyal to me, but I wouldn't let this to get in the way today – after all I came here to say…

Oh damnation! – Lívia's ears twitched and moved into another direction, she then left my arms and said – the helicopter already arrived! – I heard nothing, but I could noticed that it was landing afar on the heliport – come on Richard, we will talk on the way there since it is quite a walk anyway! Kyou take my things and come!

Yes master! – Kyou replied, already taking Lívia's luggage while the noble took me by the hand and dragged me outside.

This is quite a huge burden! – the noble nekomimi complained while we were walking, without giving me a chance to talk – they requesting my presence so far away so suddenly! I had to cancel a lot of appointments, which will cause me such a problem in the future…

It was clear that Lívia had forgotten completely the motive of me coming here; as she wouldn't give me a single chance to talk, the pity I was feeling for her at that moment was making me have even less will to tell her what I was supposed to; however all the years I had no control over my life came to my mind, all the times I let life simply drag me around without trying to change for pure conformism, better saying, at that moment I noticed I was a big coward because I never fought what I thought that was wrong with myself; that had to end at that instant, that is why I got myself free from Lívia's paw and went ahead of them a few feet, both her and Kyou stopped upon seeing this and as soon as I started at her, I said:

I know you have an helicopter waiting for you for some important meeting with the nekomimi community, however I came here today because I have been thinking a lot – I then looked directly into Lívia's eyes, whom blushed – specially about our promised, I wanted to inform I reached a conclusion.

O… Oh! R… Really… R… Richard? – Lívia replied blushing more, however smiling – and to which c… conclusion did you reach?

That I… effectively… - my will power almost failed me at this time, but I thought on Akira's happiness face when she got to know she was pregnant and that she could love me one day, which gave me strength to go until the end – I found someone that I love… and that loves me back…

That sentence was like a death sentence to the people present there, Kyou allowed a small surprise shout to escape, but she corrected herself quickly placing both paws over her mouth, however that made the luggage tilt and fall to the ground, with the shock she just murmured "forgive me master!" becoming pale in sequence, however Lívia's usual sneer shout for her personal caretaker having done something wrong didn't happen, as the noble nekomimi seemed as if she was petrified with the exception of her cat ears, that had involuntary twitches and at the same time she had an shocked and unbelievable face, she spent some moments like that until she slowly looked down and said in almost a whisper:

A… Are you… telling me… that you found… someone that loves you… and that you love? – she had a voice that denoted she couldn't believe what she heard.

Y… Yes Lívia, that is why I came here because I believed that it would be the same as betraying your honor if I hadn't told you – the noble slowly turned around, giving me her back, walking with unsure steps towards Kyou – the person I love… is…

Akira, a… am I right? – Lívia stated, bull's-eye, I was even speechless for her guessing who was my beloved so easily – Kyou… give me my luggage... d… did you tell her… about your… feelings?

Y… Yes master! – Kyou replied as if she came back to herself, giving Lívia de luggage.

Not yet Lívia, I thought it was fairer if we settled our situation before – I bowed to her back – because I would be dishonorable telling her my feelings without everything between us was solved.

I u… understand Richard… I am really h… h… happy… that now… you love someone… you will be very happy… with that person – Lívia then placed her paw on Kyou's shoulder – Kyou… do your best so as… our honorable visitor have all his needs fulfilled… while he is… in my humble residence… - she then turned her head slightly towards me, looking at me from behind her hair, and said – Montecchio, with what you said… our promise if fulfilled… I f… f… free you… you d… d… don't need… to marry me… a… a… anymore… you… are free… from this… moment… on… to… love… another… person… - Lívia then turned suddenly and began running.

I could see her face briefly when she crossed her path beside me, she looked down and I noticed she had begun crying really hard, however she was holding it very well because she wasn't even slightly heard until she left that place; both me as well as Kyou were so astonished with what had happened, Lívia's personal caretaker was shocked looking to where the noble had ran to, then to me, I felt a lot of guilty for making my friend suffer this, but I decided to take the wheel of my life for the first time, I couldn't be controlled any longer; then Kyou apparently recovered her senses, asking me in sequence:

Oh! Richard-sama, forgive my lack of attention – she bowed in sequence – it is just that your revelation was so shocking that even I became speechless, is there anything I might help you with?

Thanks Kyou-chan – I replied smiling, I neared her and fondled her head, much to her surprise – I will miss you two, thanks for always having served me to the best of your abilities when I was here.

O… Oh! Such honorable words for a small and humble slave like me! – she bowed again – I become extremely happy that you think that Richard-sama!

Well Kyou-chan, I am leaving now, it is almost lunch time and that is why I want to see if I can eat together with Akira-chan – I bowed again next – see you another time!

See you Richard-sama, I shall accompany you until your car – Kyou then indicated the way we should take as usual.

There weren't any surprised from leaving Lívia's residence to arriving home, what happened around half an hour later; I then began searching for both Akira and Dawn, but I didn't find them nowhere inside my propriety, intrigued I searched for the responsible for the cleaning and placing things in their place, before that however I found Maria, when she saw me she came to me and handed me a note and a purse, saying next:

Richard, that new employee of yours… Enma asked me to give you this note – she then pointed to the purse – now that purse, I found it beside the place she was sitting, I believe she might have forgotten it there, do you wish me to give it to her?

No, you can leave this to be done myself – I didn't want anyone suffering damage as we could have equipment's used in emergency situations – Maria, have you seen either Akira-chan or Dawn-chan?

Oh! Both of then just left to go to the market! – Maria replied, raising her ears – Dawn-chan was trying to teach Akira-chan how to knit, but you know us nekomimis have serious difficulties for precise works using our paws – she then showed with her paw how it would be to try and hold a knitting needle – as Dawn's paw adaptor was too big for Akira, they left to buy one for her, as you never bothered to let them both leave alone, I allowed them, did I do wrong?

Not at all – I replied shaking my head – it isn't anything that couldn't wait some hours, just ask Akira to look for me as soon as she arrives, just tell her I want to talk to her, but let it crystal clear that I am not mad nor it is urgent, understood?

Yes Richard, I shall do as you asked – Maria then bowed on the exact moment I turned around to head towards my bedroom, as it was an Enma's note, it wouldn't be prudent to read it in another place.

I quickly got to my bedroom leaving Enma's purse beside a small table on the bed's side, then I looked at Enma's note, which said: "Dear Richard, I know I should have talked to you beforehand, but I am sure you trust me to the point of allowing me have a job of this level of importance in your team, taking that into account I decided to fix a mistake I did at your house that has made me completely vexed deeply, I shouldn't have attacked your other worker, Enmie in front of you in that way, that is why I am going to talk to her today in private and trying to redeem myself, I was always taunted and humiliated before and those remarks never bothered me one tiny bit, however when the rabbit said it… that hit me and it hurt, I also need to find out the motive for that… after all I don't want a weak spot that can be explored by others like that! To demonstrate my good intentions I installed three more cams aside the two that were already present there on her bedroom, I ask you to turn your projector on as soon as you arrive, to monitor what is about to happen, Fukushu Enma"

As soon as I finished reading the note, I looked for the projector's remote control and pressed a button to activate it, slowly it lowered and the room became dark, then the projector began showing images of the five cams installed on the Enmie's room, Enma was apparently alone sitting on a small sofa that there was on the usagimimi's room, she was reading a random book and stood like that for approximately ten minutes, that was when Enmie entered the room drying her hair with a towel, she was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, apparently she had just had taken a bath, the rabbit visibly was startled when the kitsunemimi said:

Good afternoon noble little rabbit, I had been waiting for you – she then stood up and walked towards Enmie – strawberry shampoo, my favorite, it seemed you were actually waiting for me!

E… E… Enma! What are you doing in my bedroom? – Enmie asked blushing, visibly shocked – w… w… why did you come h… here?

Because I believe that – Enma then directed towards the room's door, she peeked her head outside and then closed it, locking it in sequence and putting the key inside her cleavage – after what happened in this house some days ago between us, we need to have a serious talk and deal with our issues…


	89. Chapter 104 105

S… S… Serious talk? S… S… Solve our problem? – Enmie began shaking when Enma began walking towards her – w… w… what will you… do to me? – lowering her head and shaking harder when the kitsunemimi raised her paw, for an instant I thought she was going to attack her.

I just came to talk rabbit – she then used the paw to fondle Enmie's head – I lost my control that day in a way I shouldn't have ever done, actually even I don't understand what happened… - Enma then returned to the sofa and continued – that is why I wanted to apologize for what I did, it was impolite and discourteous on my behalf.

A… Absolutely! – Enmie replied, bowing quickly, adding in sequence – I was also very rude and impolite as well, allowing stupid things leave my mouth as if it was something good or normal!

Well, as both of us reached an understanding we were both wrong – Enma completed, looking at Enmie, taking out a cigarette box from her pocket and taking one out, showing it to the usagimimi – do you want one?

No thanks, I don't smoke – Enmie replied, also intrigued with something – interesting, all people from your profession smoke?

Yes, it helps us calming our nerves – Enma replied, shooting smoke upwards after taking it out of her mouth it – but tell me rabbit, since our first encounter when you said you were shocked after greeting me, I feel you keep a certain distance from me, would it be too much of a burden if I asked the motive?

N.. no, it wouldn't be a problem at all telling you Enma – Enmie replied, apparently taken off guard with the question – I know this is a bit of being a little stuck up on my behalf, but… I have a tendency to avoid people of your profession, as with my delicate sensibility and power I am more vulnerable to agents like them, the vast majority of them are in this kind of life for the sheer pleasure of murdering, being simply vile or even just for the money, I feel extremely uncomfortable with people like that near me.

I understand – Enma pondered for some instants and continued after blowing another amount of smoke – however if all of the people in my profession bother you so much to the point of making you apart yourself from us, why do you still talk and stand my presence?

W… W… Well… - Enmie began replying, blushing slightly in sequence – as I said the vast majority of the people that walk through this path do it for either the love of money or because they are extremely wicked, they feel pleasure on what they do, now regarding you – the usagimimi pointed then to the kitsunemimi's chest – the "shock" I felt when I touched you wasn't because I felt wickedness or ambition, but a lot of pain, suffering, regret and also I feel you didn't have much of a choice…

R… Rabbit… - for the first time I saw Enma with a serious and shocked face – you just made me begin wondering if that thing about power indeed exist, because I am positively certain I never, not even slightly, let anything like that escape my behavior, not even a hint… - her face became suddenly sad – but you are indeed right, I don't do this for pleasure or money… I just didn't know any other way of living… - she then looked to the other side, avoiding Enmie's eyes.

Enma, you asked me something, can I ask you… - Enmie also looked to the other side, but also asked, blushing – what made you… follow a path like this one… since you didn't have an option?

You know… - Enma looked to Enmie with a strong eyes, as if trying to figure out what were the usagimimi's real intentions – very few people bothered to ask me about that, but… I can tell you my story if you wish, just know that in case you do any kind of less respectful… remark I cannot assure you your safety – she then pointed with her paw to the place on the sofa beside her and said – come, sit here, it is quite a long story…

Alright then – Enmie then headed where Enma pointed and sat – don't worry, I just want to really know you better, so I won't commit the same mistake twice into prejudging you.

Alright then… - Enma then looked to the celling and thought – from where should I start?

At that exact moment I felt laziness trying to take control of my being, I stretched long and slowly, however I ended up hitting Enma's purse on the process, throwing it on the ground at that moment and making its contents spread on the floor, because of that I quickly left my position and began placing everything back in fear they might have been something dangerous; however something caught my attention, it was a picture that seemed really old, after placing the purse back in its place I examined the picture and noticed it was a human male and a teenager that looked like a nekomimi, who had a shining smile and was extremely pretty, she was around eleven to twelve years old, upon closer examination I noticed she was Enma much younger! That was when Enmie commented:

Well… - she then placed her paw on the chin – begin with the first thing that happened in your life which brought you to where you are today, it doesn't matter how long it makes your story!

I understand, then everything began… - at that exact moment I looked at the photo and everything began blurring around me in the already familiar way.

Moments later I found myself inside a high class house that surely didn't belong to a noble, since I couldn't see family crests anywhere, and then I noticed the picture's girl sitting at a table's chair, beside here there was a breakfast ready, she was singing a song that was unknown to me at that moment, we were on day may five of two thousand three, even without reading what she was writing, I could listen to what she was thinking!

"My father always said that my birthday is the most important day on his life, he says he will always do something for me so it can be a day I will never forget! He is so cool for doing that to me! Today I complete twelve years of life! Even if I never met my mom, who died when I was born, I don't feel lonely at all! He already warned me that as soon as he is back from his bank general manager job, that he has a huuuuuuuge surprise for me! I can't wait! What will it be? Oh! He is coming! I will stop now!"

Hello my little and beloved angel, how did you sleep this night? – a, equal to the photo man asked her, smiled to the girl and fondled her head – are you ready for your big day today? How do you feel completing twelve years of life?

Very well dad! – the kitsunemimi smiled back – of course I am ready dad, I am expecting a huge surprise! As you always do in days like this one!

Oh of course little one! – he fondled the girl's head again – be ready and dressed like a princess at six in the afternoon! You know how dad is regarding being punctual, right?

Yes! – the girl replied smiling, saying together with her dad – being punctual is essential! – that was when the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted their meal that hadn't even started yet.

But who could it be at a time like this? – the dad asked himself, already standing up to go open the door.

Oh! Leave it to me dad, I will answer the door for you – she stood up and began walking towards the door – if you don't eat your breakfast soon, you will be late! – I followed her until the moment she opened the door, there were two big man, with a very unfriendly look on their faces, the one closer to the girl looked at her and said.

Girl, if here the residence of Lindinir, Batista Lindinir? – he then took the opportunity to take a peek inside the house.

Y… Yes… - replied the girl, intimidated – w… what do you wish with my dad?

Could you call him please? – he took something out of his pocket and then I knew who they were, the crest of the royal bureal of investigation was unmistakable – we are from the RBI.

S… Sure, just a moment! – the girl was already turning around to call her dad when she noticed he was almost beside her – oh dad, those guys from the RBI want to talk to you!

Yes dear, I understand, now sit on the sofa, I will be right back – the girl obeyed promptly, sitting on the sofa in sequence, while I kept observing – I am Lindinir, how may I help you guys?

We need you to come with us – one of the men pointed to the car while the other showed the girl's father a royal judicial order – we have evidence that your bank had money from royal reserves subtracted and directed to fund nekomimi terrorists.

But I wouldn't subtract money for something so vile! – the dad replied, scandalized – even more when I have a daughter that they treat so poorly! – he then pointed to the girl that was sitting on the sofa.

Yes, we can comprehend that Mr. Lindinir – the agent nodded and resumed pointing to the car – however we need all workers inside the bank, because we will do a big search on the place and files looking for evidence in order to know who knew and who didn't about what was going on, so we won't accuse innocent people, in case you don't have any part in this, you don't need to fear anything Mr. Lindinir.

I u… understand perfectly and I support fully your actions, count me in anything you might need! – the dad then pointed inside – can I take my suitcase inside there?

Sure, Reinaldo follow him please – he then pointed to the partner, who promptly obeyed.

Alright here it is – he commented after taking the suitcase, then he headed towards the girl, kneeled in front of her and said – princess, something unexpected happened, your dad will try to solve this as quick as possible so we can have your big party, agreed?

Yes! – the girl replied, nodding and smiling – I will be waiting for you dad! I hope everything goes well!

The father then left together with the royal agents and entered the car, probably heading towards he worked at; the girl then spent the morning reading comics that were a hit at those days, watched television, combed the hair of her small figured from the newest series "My Little Pony" and I even noticed they were first edition! That was when I noticed how new and first class where this girl's belongings, everything was from fashion brands and now that I thought about it a little more, she had a kind of snobbish behavior, especially when I heard some of her thoughts "Ewww, poor people are really disgusting! How can they buy false versions of my little pony miniatures? Geez I will never be like those people!"; everything was going apparently fine until the middle of the afternoon, because the girl began thinking "Wow, dad not even called me once today, normally on my birthday he would call once an hour, did he forget about me?", it got worse when at six pm sharp she was stunningly pretty and ready waiting sitting on the living's room sofa, when the clock showed ten past six she didn't think twice, she went to the phone and dialed a number that was unknown to me, after three seconds ringing a person answered it, and I could hear it as if I was the girl:

King João Bank, Lindinir speaking, with whom I speak with?

It is me dad… - the girl replied, in a very non-friendly way – you are late! Did you forget about the most important thing in your life?

D… Don't be silly princess! I wouldn't ever forget you! – the dad replied stuttering, it was clear that he was feeling pressed – it is just… some things happened here at the bank… it hardly will be over today, probably I will have to pull an all-nighter here until they find the responsible for the money that disappeared… daddy had to cancel the surprise, however tomorrow he will do one that is at least two hundred times bigger and…

You said… cancel? – the girl had literally became red from anger, even her white fox ears were stained in that same color – my surprise… my special day was CANCELED? Dad, do you have an idea of how much I wait for this day the whole year long? Leave those poor idiot people there and come home right now to give me my so long waited surprise!

P… Princess… - the dad replied, trying to compromise – let's try not to be intransigent now… please… daddy cannot leave so soon… otherwise he can be arrested…

S… So you are really not coming? – tears began flowing through the face of the spoiled girl.

N… No princess, I am very sorry… - the dad replied, feeling the storm arriving.

D… Dad… - the girl's face frowned, shouting in sequence – you are so insensible… selfish… I HATE YOU!

The girl then slammed the phone back on its place and sat in a corner of the room hugging her knees, crying and lamenting how unhappy she was and unlucky for nothing on her life to go right, the phone actually rang a couple of times after that, but the girl didn't even move an inch from where she was, continuing her weeping as if she was the most unfortunate and miserable being in the world; at that moment, if the eyes and features weren't almost identical to Enma's, I could sworn over Nina's grave that this extremely sulky, spoiled and bratty girl couldn't ever be the assassin from the actually times, after half an hour around ten to seven the phone rang again, however this time she stood up and answered it, that was when I heard:

Batista's residence… - she then sniffed lightly before continuing – Nathalia speaking, to whom I talk to?

Nat! Here is Margiore! I called to wish you a happy birthday! – she then stopped for some instants and continued – it seems you are crying, did something happen?

Oh Margiore, my life is a piece of junk! You know what happened? So… - she then began telling to this girl that seemed like someone she knew everything that had happened this day, finalizing - … see how poor of me? It is my birthday and I won't even have any kind of party!

Oh that is really sad, but I want to help you! – Margiore then giggled afterwards – I was thinking of inviting you tomorrow, but since all this happened today, I shall make a mini-party for you! I wanted to make a party with the girls from our class, so we shall make them in honor to you! What do you think?

That would be so good! – Nathalia exclaimed, getting depressed next – but where are we making it? My dad would never allow me to have a party here!

Not a problem regarding that! Do you remember that my parents left on a business trip? I am with my house free until next week! Then, you can come here and I shall call our other classmates, I will tell them that in around an hour the party will begin, do you have means to come here?

Of course! I will call a taxi and around that time I will be there! – Nathalia replied, nodding in sequence.

Agreed then! – Margiore finalized – I will be waiting! – she hang up then.

Well, I might as well warn dad, after all I was always a good girl, I am sure he will allow me to do whatever I want as always – she then dialed the same number as before, after two seconds ringing her dad answered – dad! Here is Nat! since you can't come today I will go to Margiore's house, as she will throw a mini-party to me! Is it alright?

… - all that could be heard for some moments was complete silence, followed by an answer that was short, hard and unexpected – you are not allowed go.

But why? – Nathalia became mad again – you aren't making me a party and is not going to allow me to have another someone will throw me? You never forbade from doing anything!

I am sorry Nathalia, but this time the answer is no – the dad replied, with an unbelievable hard tone of voice.

Oh… hehe – she then let out a small nervous laugh, typical from people that are about to lose their mind – you hate me dad… I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME TODAY! – hanging up the phone in sequence.

Nathalia's hatred face was, in a certain degree scary, nervous tears rolled down her spoiled face, however right afterwards I heard her thinking "Oh, selfish dad! You can be sure I shall be a bad girl today and shall disobey you! Because I want a birthday party no matter the cost for it!"; she then ran towards her bedroom and changed clothes that would make me scandalized even on nowadays, let alone eighteen years ago! A single ridiculous small top enough to hide her chest nipples and small shorts that would barely cover her ass! "I always wanted to wear these kind of clothes, I was a little tired of being an extremely righteous kind of girl!" and even being twelve, she had smaller chest compared to Akira!

Then she called a cab, entered in it as soon as it arrived causing astonishment to the driver when he saw a girl so young using to vulgar clothing, but as soon as she gave him the address and a generous one hundred bill to the taxi driver, which would be enough to probably three or four trips around the whole town, he began ignoring anything that might have seemed strange and took her as he was ordered, dropping her around forty minutes later in front of a house I figured would be Margiore's; after the car left, she was about to ring the bell when she saw a friend arriving walking, soon she noticed it was Angelica, that said right away:

Nat! it is so good seeing you here! – they hugged tight and then exchanged kisses on the cheek – happy birthday girl! Now you are one year older than me! – she giggled then – well I will reach the same age next month, so it isn't a problem! – she then looked no Nathalia's eyes – but as my parents aren't at home neither yesterday nor today, I couldn't bring your present, do you mind if I bring it to school the day after tomorrow?

Of course I won't mind silly Angie! – Nathalia replied, smiling in sequence and ringing the bell – what matters to me is that you came! That is important!

Well! If it isn't Nat and Angie! Margiore said, as soon as she opened the door – wow Nat, your visual is like, much more different than the usual! I almost didn't recognize you! You are like, way more daring, but veeeeeeery cool! You are lucky this isn't a cold night! – she then pointed to the entrance of her propriety – come on enter enter!

Thanks for everything Margiore! – Nathalia then looked around and asked – you know how many more will come?

Oh… regarding that, just Angie and you, forgive me – Margiore then looked to the ground – as your dad cancelled the party and re-scheduled it for tomorrow, almost all of our friends left or had another appointment to go… I hope that at least our small party together will be pleasurable to you, if you don't mind of course!

Oh, not a problem then! – Nat smiled and raised her paw to the air, as if she was cheering for someone – lets us three have fun together!

Yes! Angelica and Margiore replied together, copying Nathalia.

They then began having fun as any other girls their age would normally, they would talk, gossip, hear to very loud music and danced; the only thing that did not combine with their age was that Margiore and Angelica were drinking wine, but that was to be expected considering the part of life they were living, Nathalia was drinking soft drinks, thinking "I wanted soooooo badly drink wine! But opposing them, my dad can arrive home later at any time, if he smells alcoholic beverages, he might be suspicious I was a bad girl!"; that was when a shiver ran down my spine, that part of the city was really far from downtown, we were practically isolated in a house that had no apparent neighbors… something was dead wrong; soon what I suspected were confirmed when Angie said:

I… I aaaaaam nooooot veeeerrryyy gooood nooo – she then tilted for some instants – e… eeeverything issss spiiiiiiiningggggggg… - that was when, even sitting, she fell to her side with her eyes closed, apparently unconscious.

Holy shit angelica, you drank way too much girl! – Nathalia said pointing to Margiore – help me take her to the sofa…

That was when, at the exact moment she tried to move, she felt numbness crossing her body, being felt by even me! "What the heck!" I thought "now I can even feel what the person from the memory feels!", Nathalia then began shaking slightly at first, however quickly both the trembling as well as the numbness got way bigger quickly; the girl had only time to, with wide open eyes, look at Margiore and mutter:

W… What… is… happening w… w… with me…? – slowly tilting to her side and falling with her back to the ground, with her eyes still opened.

Hey! – Margiore looked to Nathalia and commented – maybe I didn't put enough sleeping drug? – she then passed her paw in front of her eyes, without getting any reacting at all, pinching her in sequence, also for no response –well, I think it might be a strange reaction to the drug or something like that, I don't know…

Margiore then stood up and walked towards the door's direction, even in a state of torpor paralyzing my body, I could listen to Nathalia's thoughts "why I cannot move my body? Sleeping drug? Why Margiore pinched me? I am afraid dad… daddy… help me, what has happened with me?" at that instant I noticed that the girl was conscious, however stuck inside her own body! When I looked at the drug that was used, I understood what had happened; she was just effective against nekomimis! Just paralyzing the ones not belonging to this race! That was when I heard the door being opened and several male voices could be heard:

Hello Margiore, how have you been? – the youngest kissed her, looking like he was the only minor one among all of them – quite a long time since we had a party like this one! How many did you bring this time?

Oh… Silva-sama! – Margiore replied in a hushed way – I am sorry! I know we haven't done this since a little before you completed fifteen years of life, but since it was a request so sudden, I just had enough time to get two girls!

Only two? – Silva commented, completely disappointed – do you expect that two girls will be enough to satisfy almost twenty men I brought with me? – he began then examining the two girls.

F… Forgive me Silva-sama! – Margiore replied desperately – if it is needed, I will help them myself on that task!

Oh, then we might have a good night! – he then looked at Nathalia with eyes that were colder than an ice cube, making her think "w… who are y… you? I am so afraid daddy… help me daddy…" – I already decided, I am going to start with the pretty nekomimi chick here – that was when he noticed her open eyes – I thought I ordered you to drug them Margiore, why is this one here still with her eyes opened?

Oh! That is the drug's you sent me side effect – she then pointed to the vial over the table – she is unconscious, but only with her eyes opened, that won't close no matter how much you try, but she won't react to anything.

I understand – Silva then neared his face real close to Nathalia's, which made her shudder in terror inside "s… so afraid! Such eyes… horrible! Help! Daddy! Help me!", licking her cheek – ohhh little one, I shall love to possess your body! – with a single tug, he removed the girl's top leaving her small breasts exposed – ohhhh they are so pretty! I will love to touch and use them for my own pleasure! – "Nooooooo!" Nathalia shouted, without making her intent become reality "my chest is exposed! I am so vexed! Stop! Daddy! Help me for Saint Meow!"

Hey boss! I see you are having your fun with the cutie there, and what about us? – asked one of his henchmen, already looking at Angelica.

Well, as we have very few girls, use luck and decide the order – he then pointed to the other two girls – then three of us have sex with one of the girls while the others wait for their turn, remember, don't dare hurting or spanking the girls, specially Margiore, be nice to her since she offering herself so us can have a little more fun, agreed?

Yes! – all of them replied at the same time.

What happened in sequence was a show of horrors, Silva finished tearing what was left of Nathalia's and began molesting her in all ways possible, licking her chest and sucking the nipples in sequence, I could feel her horror when he took out his member, almost ready to use it, I could hear her shouting "Stooooop! Don't touch there! I am embarrassed! Just my dad has seen me naked until todaaay! N… No for Saint Meow don't do that! Don't stick it in !" then I could feel her pain between my own legs, it was extreme! It didn't take Silva even ten minutes to end ejaculating deep inside her; the worst, however was yet to come.

One after another, they began rapping little Nathalia, while the others would go for either Margiore or Angelica, although a big part of them being enchanted with the little kitsunemimi thanks to her exotic beauty; every orifice of her body was maculated with their semen, ears, hair, face, breasts, arms, legs, tail and vagina, of course; during all this time I could feel every detail of her suffering, she could see everything that was done to her without being able to shout her despair out, on the wall above her head she could look at the clock that showed the inexorable passage of time, one, two, three, four, five hours…

After a certain point all the girl could think was "Dad… look… I will win again the prize of better drawing artist from school… I will paint a picture using you as a model once again!" clearly trying to forget about what was happening with her at that moment and in a certain way to be able to stand the brutal abuse she was going through "Daddy… I will play the piano for you, that you like listening so much from me… I promise daddy that I will never again be a bad girl, forgive me daddy and come save me… I promise I will be a good girl… save me… please…"; everything was heading towards a tragic end when the last henchmen, on his sixth orgasm already inside Nathalia, said:

Wow boss, I came again! – he then groaned orgasm like – man, aren't you bothered with this one looking at us all the time?

Yes, quite a lot – Silva replied, finishing his intercourse with Margiore almost at the same time, also ejaculating inside of her – but anyway we shall eliminate her, I don't want to take any risks, no matter how small they are!

E… Eliminate? – Margiore stuttered, saying in sequence – w… wait a moment Silva-sama! You said that in case we used the sleeping drug we wouldn't need to kill anyone!

Yes I said that – he then walked towards Nathalia, followed close by Margiore – however this wasn't on my plans, I feel that even unconscious she is seeing us and is keeping everything we did, I cannot take this risk!

N… No! that was not what we agreed on! – she then sank her nails on Silva's arm – y… you cannot murder my friends!

I DO NOT recall agreeing anything with a filthy retarded and with mental issues like… - with an arm movement, he threw her to the ground, continuing – idiot and simple person like you – he then took a hand crossbow out and pointed it to Nathalia, that kept thinking "such c… cold eyes! I am so scared! Afraid afraid afraid!" – you can rest assured, we won't make a mess and shall leave the place completely clean, for our next party – he then lowered the weapon and handed it to the nearest henchmen – do it yourself, I cannot do it with her looking at me like that!

Alright boss! – he prepared to shoot, for Nathalia's despair, who thought "N… No! I d… don't want to die! Daddy… help… daddy… HELP ME!" – I will do it right now! – he then pointed it to the middle of the girl's forehead, that was when I heard the sound of the trigger being pulled and a bolt hitting the body.


	90. Chapter 106

For a moment I thought that Nathalia had been hit bull's eye on the forehead, however I noticed that the henchmen lost all strength on his arm and tilted to his side, falling to the ground and having a lot of spams and twitches, everyone looked at him because of the fall's noise and noticed he had a bolt stuck into the middle of his head; Silva soon noticed what was going on and hid behind a pillar, other four bolts flew over the girl's eyes that watched everything that happened before her eyes, then four more henchmen were mortally wounded, that was when Silva left his hiding spot and looked to the direction the attacks came, noticing it was from the entrance door, there was her father, that did not lose time and said:

Damned be you! How do you dare do that with poor girls! – from where Nathalia was fallen, it was sure that she couldn't see a thing yet – where is my daughter?

Oh! The little plebeian there wants his daughter? – Silva said in a mocking way – if you want so badly us to tell where she is now, you will have to extract that information from us! – the noble then drew his short sword from its sheathe.

Oh, that will be a pleasure – the father then took a throwing knife and threw it, which hit in the middle Silva's hand, making him drop the sword and howl in pain – I shall do that slowly, don't worry.

Damnation! – the noble shouted while he held his bleeding hand – men! Kill him right now!

Both Nathalia's father as well the henchmen drew their daggers and swords and faced each other in a bloody combat; even though he was in brutal numerical disadvantage, he began taking down his opponents one by one, with his sword mastery, he was par to noble Silva! Who took advantage of the ruckus and took Margiore by the paw and slowly fled through the backdoor, when Lindinir landed the final hit on the last henchmen, he began looking around and searched for his daughter; moments later he saw the most terrible thing a father could have seen, his once immaculate daughter now naked and laying on the ground, covered in semen around all parts of her body, with her vagina bleeding and sperm also leaking from there, glazed eyes and immobile; when she noticed her dad was looking towards her she thought "Daddy! Forgive me! Daddy! Daddy!" beginning to cry afterwards; however something really bad happened in sequence.

My daughter… my beloved princess… - he then walked to her and kneeled beside her – w… what did they do with you… my Saint Meow… how could they… do this with such sweet girl… as you were… - he then hugged her in sequence, "Daddy… forgive me… I know I made a big mistake… and I cussed at you… but I will do my best… to do everything right from now on… I promise… dad… it is so good feeling your hug" – you deserved… a much better father than I always were… - "don't be silly dad… you that deserved a way better daughter" – but don't you worry… I will meet with you soon now…

It was on that instant that everything worsened, Nathalia shouted "What do you mean dad? What are you going to do?", however without being listened by him, whom placed his daughter on the ground slow and gently, took the sword he used to kill all the henchmen and pointed it against his chest, "NO DAD! STOP! I AM ALIVE! YOUR DAUGHTER!"; but it was useless since her voice didn't reach him, because right next he smiled and, without even hesitating, trespassed the weapon right in the middle of the heart, its tip leaving his back and falling right beside his daughter in his last dying twitches, spilling blood on her paw, that shock was surely too much for the girl, who just shouted mentally "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD…" and fainted afterwards.

Everything became black around me, as soon as I blinked I saw myself on a hospital room, in the exact moment Nathalia came to and woke, she had been operated since her vagina had been torn; at the exact moment she got to know that both her dad as well as Angelica had suicide, I felt something different as if the memories had begun being owned by another person, it was still the little kitsunemimi's, however they began passing in a hushed way as if I was watching a movie that was in "fast forward" mode and it was as if she was a completely different person; changing completely, becoming apathetic and working in an automatic way, as a robot without any kind of feelings or bounds to the her exterior.

She was forced to live with her grandmother, mother of her father, because of Verona's laws that forced the closest relative to treat with care a minor that had lost their parents or guardians, the woman hated this girl since she was born, as her mother "seduced her son" and took him out of her life; that person gently reminded the girl every day how she was a "fucking son-of-a-bitch that had ruined the life of her beloved son" or how she was a "ordinary prostitute whore that should rot from sexual diseases"; Nathalia endured all this with incredible ease, since that to her it didn't matter anymore, she didn't have any motives to live… that is, until after six weeks passed.

Nathalia began feeling nauseous at the mornings, her grandmother took her to a doctor that diagnosed her to be pregnant as a result of the rape, after a lot of exams were made the doctor and other two they heard the opinion stated that, even though the girl was pretty young for a pregnancy, that wasn't motive alone to declare extreme and imminent risk to her life, that is why according to Verona's laws abortion wasn't allowed.

Of course that this was a great disgust to Nathalia's grandmother, seeing that having a descendant that came from a rape was the last straw and stain that the witch would allow the girl to place on the beloved son's family name; at that night she took a knife and attacked the girl, muttering crazy nonsense that, if the law and state wouldn't allow her to make an abortion, she would do it herself using her own hands; after a big chase the kitsunemimi locked herself inside her bedroom on the house's second floor, however as the door was extremely old, it went down easily with the lunatic woman's attacks, in an instant of despair, Nathalia opened a perfume from west Verona that her dad bought her and threw its contents on the old one's face.

It certainly made her grandmother's eyes burn considering the pain shouts she was emitting, taking her hands to the face and walking randomly around the corridor, until a moment she lost her balance and fell from the house's second floor headfirst on the living's room floor, everything was turning black as the girl observed, with a visible change on her inside, the witch's brain splattered around the head.

Everything cleared again, however it was now passing as a quickly watched movie, Nathalia was practically isolated due to her fame of being bad luck and assassin, as they couldn't prove anything against her, they couldn't enslave her, worse, because she had no living relative alive she couldn't count on anyone to survive, not to mention she had lost trust on all living beings, she sold most of the few worthy things that were left her to survive until de day the child would be born.

At the day she began her labor, she had to walk almost two miles under a huge downpour, as no one wanted to help her by calling an ambulance, a female street beggar did the birth on an abandoned house on the way to the hospital, where she lived; after long twenty one hours of intense labor pains came to the world her daughter, which she called Maria; as a token of gratitude she invited this woman that helped her to come and live with her, so she would take care of her daughter in exchange of providing a lair and food for them to eat.

Nathalia then faced one huge problem, how to raise a daughter and a street beggar when she was only twelve years old? It didn't take too much time for her practical sense so noticeable nowadays to become present, as all her honor and fame had gone down drain she began offering sexual services to her classmates; soon that became a success due to the low prices she charged, handjob was just twenty five cents, oral sex was fifty, vaginal sex was one and anal two bucks; at first it was really hard for the kitsunemimi, as despite what she went through, she had no idea on how to do those things, she bought adult magazines regarding sex, watched movies and practiced a lot, becoming an expert in very little time.

Despite the extremely hard and rough life she was living, seeing the old lady who helped her happiness and watch her daughter grow, craw, take the first steps and say the first words, it could be said that at her own way, Nathalia had become a happy person as much as it was possible; she dedicated her body and soul to her daughter without caring for her own well-being, it wasn't rare the times she wouldn't eat so as the other two could; everything was going pretty well until when, around two years after being raped, happened the event that made her follow nowadays path.

Maria once had a great fever when she was one year and six month old, the pediatrician said that just a really expensive medicine would be able to save her, that day Nathalia left the girl with the lady and went to make sexual programs on a dubious part of the city, after around four hours working non-stop she managed to get said medicine and raced back home, when she arrived she found the front door opened, she entered with slow steps and saw the lady getting money from a very ill looking person, at the exact moment the other beheaded her daughter, destroying all and anything that resembled like a person inside her that might have been left before all this happened, the memory began becoming black again slowly on the exact moment that she looked down and saw a small sword, she took it on her paws and everything became black.

Moments later everything became clear again, I felt that I clearly was in another person's memory again; looking around I noticed we had six corpses spread on the floor plus the lady's one, I searched for Nathalia around the room and without much effort I found her sitting on the corner, holding her knees, rocking back and forth and she stood like that for around two hours, that was when a blond ponytailed man entered through the door, for an instant I thought he could be Yokumbi, however he was around thirty five years old, but he was very similar to my worker; he looked around and noticed the corpses, saying next:

Damnation, apparently they were caught before us – he then analyzed the corpses – I don't know why Silva would want something with the person that lived here, he needed to eliminate any evidence of his participation on the events of two years ago – he looked forward, seeing the lady and a child – but which headhunter would leave the proof of his hunt here? Why didn't he take the heads along? More importantly, why do we have a lady and a child dead here as well? As far as I know they aren't part of Silva's targets…

DON'T TOUCH HEEEEEER! – Nathalia shouted when her blade was an inch from the blonde's man body – FUCK YOU ALL!

Hold on your horses! – the man said dodging the attack – I am just checking what happened there – he then spat a needle, that hit Nathalia on the neck, making her fall unconscious on the floor, at the exact moment that his ponytail fell to the ground, making sweat roll down his forehead – this girl doesn't seem to older than fifteen and managed to cut my hair so easily, she is good and has great potential… - he then looked to the kitsunemimi – her features, she was the target… it makes sense, I think I will take her to train with my son Yokumbi, who knows we might have a great agent on the future!

That was when that everything around me began blurring and, instants later I found myself back again inside my bedroom, sitting at my bed; I looked at the monitor and Enma was talking without showing the slightest hint of feelings, even after telling such a tragic history, in the end she concluded her story by saying:

Well small rabbit – Enma then looked into Enmie's eyes – what happened after this day, I cannot reveal… professional secrecy, I hope you to understand… - she then became strangely quiet, saying moments later – you are so silent… go ahead, say that I was an idiot, prideful prude and didn't seek for help, that I am an assassin or even a prostitute, please be my guest… - no matter now how much the kitsunemimi tried to sound as she was joking, it was visible she was feeling sadness.

And… why would I do that? – Enmie asked, with eyes so calm and filled with kindness – I feel shame of myself that is – she then looked at the ground – of everything I said and how I pre judged you, as you did more towards your daughter than a lot of mothers in better conditions – she then directed again her attention to the kitsunemimi, placing her right paw on her left one – and as I suspected… - she then closed the eyes for some moments, opening then right next – you are so pure inside there – she then pointed to Enma's chest – your regret comes not from the fact of making a wrong choice and getting raped in the process, but from your father seeing you in that state and ending reducing his own life; I dare to say that in case that if they didn't kill you and allowed you to go back home after that, you wouldn't suffer if your father never found out anything about it – the usagimimi then shook her head – how can I say something like that to someone as good as you? That lives this way as a self-imposed punishment for what happened?

W… Well… - Enma tried replying, looking to the usagimimi's paw that was above hers – I b… believe that you are… right in certain aspects… - that was when a small tear fell through the kitsunemimi's face, who instantly took her paw to her cheek – t… that is funny… I already told this history… so many times… without problems… for so much people… - she dried the tear then, however right after she did another one fell from the other side – this is so foolish… they keep leaving like this… I am so silly, aren't I? – Enma then began a lost fight to try drying the tears that began leaving more frequently from her eyes – s… sorry Enmie… it will pass soon… I don't know why… they don't stop…

Enma, I know we cannot undo eighteen years of history, but if you want… - Enmie then opened her arms, offering them for a hug – could you go back into being the scared twelve years old girl for some moments, that was hurt by infinite pain and sadness, that waited all this time to be able to release all this suffering that is inside that little heart?

That was the last hit on Enma's resistance, who looked at Enmie and let the dam of suffering that had been closed for eighteen years open, she placed her head on the usagimimi's lap and cried as a twelve years old girl that just had lost her father; she was sobbing really strong, saying things like "Forgive me daddy… you deserved a so much better daughter than what I was" or "Daddy, forgive me… I was so happy while you existed… thanks… forgive me dad…", she spent almost twenty minutes that when in visible suffering and painful cry, that slowly began subsiding, during all this time Enmie didn't stop caressing her head not for even a minute; after some time after the sobbing stopped and both of them became silent, Enma said:

Rabbit, some of my female clients would kill you to be on your place at this exact moment – Enma then giggled.

What do you mean? – Enmie asked, apparently confused – female clients? I thought only males would go as far as requesting your services…

Oh! – Enma giggled once again – well normally wealthy males hire me to actually end someone that they don't like or need out of the way and, paying for the complete package, they also get my other famous services… - the kitsunemimi then looked at the usagimimi – women, however, request me to eliminate another thing.

And what would that be? – Enmie asked with visible curiosity – now I became indeed curious!

Hehe, my innocent rabbit… - Enma stood up and sat, staring at Enmie – they usually wish me to eliminate the boredom of their lives without sexual drive whose husbands do not incite anymore or just want something with someone of the same sex…

Wow! – Enmie exclaimed, placing her paw over the mouth and raising her rabbit ears – I thought that you were just an assassin and the rest was just a "bonus".

I am a professional rabbit, I do the best on what I am paid to do – she then crossed her arms – both in the art of killing as in the one of pleasure… - Enma then smiled archly, looking into Enmie's eyes – actually, that last art is my specialty, my female clients would agree completely…

R… Really? – Enmie asked, blushing slightly – I d… don't understand… what would they… w… want… I mean… you are female… how could they… feel anything?

Well… - Enma thought for some moments, replying in sequence – haven't you ever touched yourself or masturbated rabbit? There are plenty of ways to make someone feel pleasure, even when it is between people of the same gender! I bet even you would agree in case you tried what I do with my clients… - I noticed, even if through the monitor, that the kitsunemimi was staring at the usagimimi's chest.

H… H… Hahaha! – Enmie laughed in a very embarrassed way, blushing violently - o… of course I masturbate when I w… want! – she thought for a bit – now the rest… n… no, don't dream… that wouldn't work with me… no… - she then looked at Enma, saying in a defiantly – I d… d… doubt something like that would have a… any effect on me…

Ohhhh, isn't that reeeeeeeally interesting? – Enma replied, nearing Enmie, placing her index paw's finger on the usagimimi's exposed bellybutton and really staring at her up close – then would this be… a challenge? – she smiled with a malice I had never seen before.


	91. Chapter 107 108

C… Challenge? – Enmie blushed even further, noticing how close Enma was – haha! And as if I needed something like that to prove I am… right! – the usagimimi then stood up and prepared to part herself from the kitsunemimi.

Of coooourse you need – Enma replied, standing up so quickly it was almost impossible to follow her, locking Enmie with a hug from her back – after aaaaall, what have you got to lose? You can even show I waaaas wrong… or do you admit you are already excited with the fact I am touching you? – she then began massaging Enmie's belly with her paws.

H… Hey… Enma… - Enmie tried protesting, without any success – d… don't say such… silly things! I wouldn't get excited…with something so s… simple!

Ohhh, that is good! – Enma then smiled archly, nearing Enmie's sensible rabbit ears, whispering – otherwise… you wouldn't last even… five minutes with my paws… - she then blew lightly inside the usagimimi's ears.

Wah! That t… tickles! – Enmie lightly giggled, trying to break free from Enma's hug, without managing to complete her intent – you w… won't get anywhere tickling me!

And who said I intend to stay just tickling you? – Enma replied, kissing the base of Enmie's ear and licking it from there until the tip – hmmm, as you just took your shower, your taste is marvelous rabbit – slowly she began raising her paws towards the usagimimi's chest, that was when I noticed I could move the cameras as well as I wished ot.

Wahhhh! – Enmie let one low moan leave her mouth – w… what are you doing! What was that? – she then tried to be freed from Enma's paws with a little more will without managing to have success, however – playing… with my ears like that!

Well well, I just gave those preeeety ears some care! – she then licked the other ears, sucking it lightly along the way, then her paws reached Enmie's breasts over the shirt – ohhh, you have a reeeeeeally good size for your age little rabbit – she then groped then, gently massaging them.

B… B… But what are you doing? – Enmie asked exalted – i… if you touch there… it won't matter a thing! – Enmie quickly took one of Enma's paws, trying to remove it at all costs.

How wonderful! You are the kind of girl that likes playing though! – Enma then grabbed the paw that tried to take it out of Enmie's chest and, with surgical precision, locked it behind the usagimimi's body in an arm lock – those kinds of rebel girls, that do not admit what they are feeling, or didn't you know that just judging from your smell I already know that you are way more excited than you admit? – then she directed the usagimimi and pressed her against the wall, with her face glued to it, skillfully taking a pair of handcuffs from her own kimono's cleavage and placing it around the arm that was behind the rabbit.

W… W… What will you d… do with me Enma? – Enmie asked with a certain apprehension and a little fear in her voice, but also with some expectation – w… will you by any chance… hurt me?

Hurt? – Enma asked maliciously, making her paw once again slide beside Enmie's very well shaped belly, towards once again her breasts – most contrary! I intend just to take you to pleasure levels you never even dreamed existed, little rabbit! I shall make you lose your pride and beg for more!

A… As if! – Enmie shouted, taking the other free paw to try and hold Enma's – never, e… every I will feel pleasure with your touches! I tell you, it won't have any effect on me!

That is wonderful! – Enma laughter even more maliciously – then this is indeed a challenge! – she then took Enmie's other arm and locked it behind the rabbit's back, quickly putting the handcuff on it as well – not only I shall make you cum with my fingers, but I will also show you how much of a perverted girl you are as well!

I d… doubt you will! – Enmie said while blushing, but her face would go against her words –I w… wont manage to make me orgasm!

Oh, we shall see regarding that! – Enma then, knowing that she had Enmie under her control, allowed her kimono to fall with an astonishingly ease, removing even faster her intimate wear, she then passed one arm through each side of her sides and under her shirt, quickly reaching her breasts, she grabbed both of them with her paws and pressed them lightly, asking in sequence – tell me rabbit, what am I doing now? Where do I have my paws? What do you feel?

You a… are… fua… touching… my breasts… - Enmie replied, allowed repressed moans escape her mouth – your paws… are caressing… my boobs… I a… a… am not… f… f… feeling anything! – that was when she blushed even more violently and said – but why am I doing as you ordered me?

Because now you are my little slave and I am your master! – Enma then began massaging Enmie's breasts, slowly it was noticeable she was getting turned on, as her nipples began becoming hard, her breathing quicker and slightly shaking on her legs began being visible – oh! – the kitsunemimi looked down as soon as she noticed that – your legs are shaking? I believe the problem is this short, don't you think? Your master will take it out for you! – with an impressive skill, Enma raised her left leg paw and, grabbing it using her claws on its top, lowered it until Enmie's leg paws, with a small touch she made the rabbit raise her leg and then, took it out in less than four seconds!

H… H… Hey! W… W… what… wahhh… are you d… doing fuaaa! – Enmie tried at all costs to resist the new sensations, visibly failing on her intent – w… why… did you take… my shorts… ughhh… shorts?

Because my perverted little rabbit was feeling uncomfortable! – Enma smiled, nearing her mouth to Enmie's ear – and also, this way I can massage another… area of yours, which I bet must be begging for some attention – the kitsunemimi then lowered one of her paws towards the usagimimi's vagina, who shook violently once it reached its destination – my Saint Meow Enmie, you must be a really perverted little girl! I haven't even begun yet and you already soaked your master's fingers! Are you feeling that good?

I… WAH! I am n… not… feeling… anything… with your… t… touches… - Enmie replied, between one panting and another – y… you… are not… making… me turned on…

Oh really? – Enma asked, in a mockingly tone – rabbit, your body is being way more honest than you are, I will begin playing with your little pussy here, let's see how she is – that was when wet noises could be heard along with Enmie's repressed moans, that was when the kitsunemimi noticed – ohhh you naughty rabbit! You shave your vagina completely, so cuuuuuute! I am now even more itching to caress it! – then she began rubbing her intimate region with circular movements.

W… W… Wahh… w… what is this! Something… so… - it began being visibly impossible to hold the moans in, because of that Enmie said – I j… just… do… that… because it… is more hygienic! S… Stop Enma… please… touching… my… vagina… FUAAA! – she then let one loud moan escape.

Ohhhh, and just because you asked me you think I am going to stop huh? – Enma replied, mocking her, speeding up the paw's movements that massaged her vagina and played with her breasts – who knows… in case you call me master I might take your wish into consideration, but until then… - the kitsunemimi then began rubbing her middle finger between Enmie's vagina lips.

FUAAAA! E… E… Enma… ugh… wahhhh, f… for Saint Meow… s… - that was when Enma intensified the touches, seeing Enmie hadn't acted as she had been ordered – WAHHH, AH! Master! I… beg… fuaaa… stop… touching… your… little s… s… slave…, WAHH, pussy! – Enmie was blushing harder by the minute, had glazed eyes and breathed quickly, moaning a lot.

Great little rabbit! That is exactly how I like it! – Enma laughed sarcastically, with a hint of sadism – but I believe your master cannot grant your wish, as the naughty little slave here challenged her – she then pressed Enmie's nipples with one of her paws, while the other skillfully found her clitoris and, using the middle and index fingers, began playing with it and slightly twisting it.

M… M… WAHHHHH! Master, s… stop… for S… Saint M… Meow! FUAAAAAAAAHH! – Enmie's face then contorted itself, she closed her eyes and then shouted – s… stop… stop… STOP! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MESSTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUAAAAAAAAAA! – her legs began shaking violently, extremely quick breathing and panting and thanks to the high quality of Enma's cameras, it was possible noticing liquids slowly oozing down the usagimimi's legs, after around one minute the shaking began ceasing as she calmed down, all under Enma's astonished watch.

Wow, my little naughty rabbit I imagined you were a little thirsty for sex slave… - Enma then parted herself from Enmie and pulled her by the handcuffs, towards her bed – but having an orgasm so quick like that not even I was waiting for, especially when you told me that you wouldn't feel a thing with my touches – she then giggled before throwing the usagimimi on the bed belly down – however I cannot forgive the fact you came without the permission of your master, that is why I need to punish this slutty and disobedient little slave.

H… How… will master… pu… nish this bad little… slave that I am… - that was when Enmie apparently noticed that she was acting exactly like Enma wanted, saying – w… wait a.. moment… why… am I acting… like this… it seems… that my body is acting on its own… I am stuck… dominated by… Enma… I mean… master… and I say those humiliating things… and… I feel even more pleasure!

Because people like you – Enma began replying, staying on all fours over Enmie's belly down body – that like to play tough, don't like to demonstrate that they would rather prefer to be dominated – she then neared the usagimimi's ear – and be used as dirty low and disobedient little slaves as they are! – slowly she took her paw from Enmie's shoulders, passing through her back and ass, arriving at her soaked vagina and inserting her paw's index finger in there, ordering – now you naughty girl, raise that ass and stay on all fours! – then visibly pulling her up.

FUAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Enmie allowed a long moan escape as soon as Enma's finger penetrated her – h… hold on… master, I a… am already WAH! Rising! – even having her arms locked with the handcuffs, she proceeded to raise her hips, staying with her read up in the air on fours, however with her face against the bed.

Excellent! The little slave here is learning to be obedient! – Enma then thought for some instants – now how should I punish you for having cum without my permission? – she the applied a soundly slap on Enmie's left ass cheek – I know, I think some spanking on this pretty ass of yours might be enough!

KYAAAAA! – Enmie shouted apparently in pain, however with a slight hint of pleasure in it – m… master will… punish this little perverted… slave… spanking her?

Yes! Most certainly! – she then began slapping her, switching between the sides, they soon started becoming marked – bad slave! Bad little slave! Heheheh I love punishing this perverted little slave! – I began noticing that even Enma began having her breathing altered.

Y… Yes… master! S… spank this little slave… spank… wahhhh… master… is punishing… this perverted… little slave… FUA! – it was at this instant that the sounds emitted by Enmie were of pleasure only, without feeling anymore pain.

Ohhhh, how you became submissive! I looooove that" – Enma then stopped spanking Enmie, placing the paw on her spine – the fact that all "mimi" people have sensible tails, is a very well-known fact – she then traced it along her back until the usagimimi's fluffy tail – but I got to know that the ones from a rabbit, for being so small, are so much more sensible that they can give erotic pleasure if well manipulated – the kitsunemimi then began playing with the rabbit's tail, while the other paw caressed the ass cheeks.

Wahhhh! – Enmie moaned, looking at Enma and drooling a little – I t… think… that… they were… right… master… it is… very good… when master touches… there…

Really? – Enma asked, with a face that showed she had more surprises stored – imagine then when I lower it a liiiittle more and arrive here – the kitsunemimi then, using just her index finger, trailed a path from the tail until Enmie's anus, circling around with its tip around the hole – and play a but with this little hole here – she then let the claw pop out and scratched it lightly.

FUAAA! – Enmie shook as soon as Enma touched there – m… master… but it is dirty… - she blushed violently while looking at her eyes.

As my little slave here just had her shower, I believe it isn't a problem, right? – Enma player a little more, when she noticed that Enmie began shaking her hips, as if she was wanting something more – well… it seems that my little slave is liking my touches so much that she wishes for more huh? – to which the usagimimi just nodded as a reply – then beg as a perverted, slutty and low little slave that you are! And who knows I might grant your wish!

P… Please… master… your naughty… that if very horny… little slave wants… that master… do that again… - Enmie had her eyes closed, I felt that not even her believed in what she was doing, making me think that we should never judge a book by its cover, as I never dreamed imagining a such sexualized Enmie – with master's… magical fingers… of heeeerrsss…

Riiiight I understand, however this will only happen under a condition! – she then looked at Enmie's eyes – you cannot cum before I allow you to, otherwise I will make you be my loyal servant for a whole week, understood? – to which Enmie just replied with a nod – great, then what do you think if I inserted my two paw's fingers here? – Enma quickly inserted two fingers inside Enmie's soaked vagina, making her let out a long and addicting pleasure moan, that was when the kitsunemimi apparently noticed something weird, asking next with a mockingly tone – well well, I didn't feel your hymen snap! That means this little slave here isn't virgin anymore right you naughty raaaabit? – she then started moving her fingers slowly in and out as well as internally in the usagimimi's insides.

Y… Y… Y… Your little slave is… wahhh still virgin! – Enmie replied exasperated – n… never… a male… p… fuaaa… penetrated… me!

Ohhh! Then your master is the first? – Enma asked, with a smile of noticeable happiness on her face – but since you don't have your hymen, it means something already pierced it… what have you being sticking in here huh perverted little slave?

It w… w… wasn't… anything fuaaaa… master – however a stern look from Enma, plus an order "I am not an idiot, tell me quickly" was enough to end Enmie's resistance – it w… w… w… w… was… a… c… carrot… - at that instant a lot of fluids leaked her vagina.

Carrot? – Enma then cackled, commenting in sequence – rabbit, in this regard you almost surpassed me! My Saint Meow, who could have guessed that my little slave here would be so perverted, naughty and slutty! – she then looked at the fingers that were buried inside Enmie – and by the looks of it, you have a humiliation fetish, because every time I notice how low you are, your muscles press my fingers even more! – she then changed slightly her position and began a different paw movement pattern - however, for being soooo bad, I will need to punish you! Did you know that inside here, in a place right under your urethra, is known as the "G spot"? – the kitsunemimi asked, while moving her fingers.

WAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Enmie moaned really high this time, being it almost a shout – I d… d… d... didn't know master! I didn't k… know! Y… Your low… little slave d… don't know about these things! FUAAAAAAAAA! – she shouted again, as soon as Enma repeated the movement – m… master! – If you k… keep… moving like t… that… I won't be able to… h… hold myself!

DON'T YOU DARE! – Enma shouted, for both my as well as Enmie's surprise – you will only be allowed to cum when me, your master, allow! – Enma then applied a soundly slap one her ass at the same time she moved her finger – understood?

Y… Y… Yes… FUAAAA! Ah! – Enmie replied, already drooling at the bed – b… b… but if you keep… spanking… the little slave… it doesn't heeelp… master… it b… becomes… harder… to hold… master!

Oh! Spanking you helps holding? I shall spank more than! – Enma said, visibly purposively twisting what Enmie said, spanking her ass more – so little slut? Are you liking your master's paw here huh? – Enma was getting more and more into her role, however she was turned on as on the helicopter's day, breathing intensely and with visible discomfort between her legs – I think that just because you are such a bad little slave I will intensify my touches and don't you DARE to cum! – she then began to furiously move her paw inside the usagimimi.

WAAHH! S… S… Stop m… master! – Enmie then looked at Enmie, with terror on her eyes – i… if you keep… it l… like that FUAAAA… I w… won't… be able… - she then shouted with pleasure when the master applied another well placed and soundly slap on her already red ass cheek – for the love… AHHH of Saint Meow… fuaaa… stop master… I c… can't… hold… much… longer!

Don't you dare! – Enma ordered, in such sexual frenzy that her eyes showed how turned on she was – it isn't… time yet! Hold on for your master! - - she then quickened even further her fingers inside Enmie.

M… fuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Master! I… I can't… hold… please… master… - to which she just received as a response a slave and a "no", having the stimulation quickened even further – m… maaaasteeer… for Saint… Meow… I c… WAAAHHH… can… not… h… hold… - Enmie had glazed eyes, drooled much more and was completely under Enma's domination – t… there is something… ahhhhhhh coming…. Masteeer… masteeeer… I c… cannot… it is… coming… big…. FUAAA… - again she received a negative coming from Enma – s… something… is coming out… ahhhhhhhh wahhhh fuaaa… masteeeer… sorry… I can't… hold… more… a… allow… your… slutty… dirty… little slave… c… c… cum… - it was visible she was at her limit, no matter how big her mental resistance was, the kitsunemimi's skills were also legendary, I noticed that her orgasm was about to begin when she began having twitches on her leg.

Alright slutty… dirty whore little slave that begs to be allowed to cum! – Enma then neared her mouth really close to Enmie's ear and said – you can cum little slut! – and then did a really strong and abrupt finger movement inside the usagimimi and took them out quickly, that was when something I never imagined possible happened to her.

It was really fortunate that the walls in my residence were soundproof otherwise all the other people living here would come to Enmie's room door to check out what had happened, so loud and not understandable was the shout she did, all I could understand was "MY SAINT MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAHHHHHHHHHH! FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", beginning to shake as if she was having an epileptic seizure, right in sequence a squirt left her vagina as if it was a male urinating, it seemed that her legs were an earthquake so much they were trembling, to me it seemed as if she had no control over her lower limbs as they had involuntary contraction, kicked and moved into all directions, the usagimimi couldn't sustain herself on that position and fell to her side, staying with her back to Enma, that had her eyes wide open and drooled a little, then another squirt left Enmie's vagina once again.

Enma noticed that Enmie's state was really deplorable after this epic orgasm, quickly unlocking the handcuffs and removing them from her arms, allowing her to be more free to recover, seeing that this time it took almost six minutes for all the trembling to stop and more two or three so she could mutter something, during all this time the kitsunemimi sat beside her side caressing the usagimimi's back, side and buttocks waiting for her to finally calm down aiming to comfort her, as probably she knew she went a little too far with her; after around ten minutes the rabbit turned around to face her master and said:

W… what did… you do with m… me master… - Enmie had a slurred voice, as if she was drunk – I e… even lost… control over… my body… I couldn't move as I wanted… when that happened… - a tear rolled down her eyes, probably from embarrassment – I t… think that… I even ended up… peeing… I am so embarrassed…

Calm down little rabbit, it wasn't anything like that… - Enma replied, apparently regretting having gone that far – it is just… I didn't imagine that I would hit so much bull's eye with your submissive "fetish", it was just a hunch at first… but I soon noticed that you became more and more turned on… then I actually immersed myself too much on the master's role… I bet you must have felt very awful… isn't it right?

N… No Enma – Enmie replied shaking her head and placing her paw over hers – it is a… actually the other way around… I a… always dreamed that someone… would tame and dominate me… and would do to me… what you did today… every time… you ordered me around… I felt more and more turned on… - the usagimimi blushed deeply when she said that – my only worry is that I did something… ugly… like peeing… but if it wasn't that, what happened then?

I will skip the technical details, but… - Enmie then began demonstrating with the fingers of the free paw what she did – when I find my partner's "G spot", I can make her reach a vaginal orgasm, which depending on her excitement state and other variables can lead to what we call "female ejaculation", and that is what happened with you… normally I don't find that place that quickly, in your case it was almost instantaneous… but making you go through that on our first sexual relation... I think I overdid it a little… - even sitting the kitsunemimi bowed – I hope you to forgive me, as I was too much into my role to notice I was going too fast…

Hehehe – Enmie giggled, looking at Enma in sequence – if master was so much into her master's role… it means that master was also getting turned on, horny and liking what she was doing, correct?

H… Horny? Meeeee? Turned on? – Enma replied, blushing slightly and shy in a certain way – don't be f… follish little slave! I was j… just doing my job, since you have challenged me!

Oh really my beloved master? – Enmie replied smiling mischievously, placing her paw over Enma's belly, slowly lowering it to her legs and finding her vagina, making an almost instant wet and slippery sound – master, your body is being way more honest than you are… - she then looked to Enma with bright, pleading and full of will to help eyes – I know that your little slave… has very few experience and almost knows nothing… but if you teach… little slave thinks that she can also make master feel good… your loyal perverted little slave don't think it is fair for master to leave frustrated after being treated so well!

Oh… - Enma blushed again, looking at Enmie as if she was trying to scan what her real intentions were – it is… just that… they never bothered to care about my pleasure, so I am a little without knowing what to do… - the kitsunemimi then thought for a little more and asked – alright then! If that is the wish of my faithful little slave, how can master not allow it? But even like that you shall have to follow my orders and stay veeery obedient, understood?

Yes! – Enmie agreed energetically, placing her paws over her chest and asking – what should I do master?

First, I want you to lay with your belly up – which was promptly obeyed – then, are you willing to try anything? – to what she replied "yes" quickly – great, I shall knee beside your shoulders, looking at the direction of your legs – what was done in sequence – now you have my vagina directly over your face, I want that with your paws you spread the big and small labia – the kitsunemimi closed her eyes when that was done, now as gently as possible as I am extremely sensible, near your face to it and smell, plat and kiss for some moments, but don't lick it yet…

Alright master! – Enmie then began smelling and even commenting – wow master, you are really wet, it is normal for you to get this turned on… when you are doing your job… with other people? – the usagimimi then began kissing Enma's vagina.

N… No. I manage to make myself horny from mental practice… - she then muffled a light moan – so I can get lubricated enough before… the act… but spontaneously like this… this is the first time… hummmm… I t… think you can give the first licks…

I understand master! – Enmie slowly licked around Enma's vaginal lips – like this? Tell me in case I do something wrong master!

Yeeees… ohhh just like that! – Enma trembled as soon as she felt Enmie's tongue on her private area – it is incredible… how delicate… your tongue is… and hot… - the kitsunemimi closed the eyes again – it is i… incredible rabbit… when the others… wanted to lick me as part… of a "deal"… I never felt anything… I never felt… what I am feeling now… ohhh… l… lick my clitoris… now little slave!

Yes! – Enmie then began concentrating her caressing on Enma's clitoris – l… like this master? – she asked in a muffled way.

Y… Yes! Ohhhhhhhh! – Enma then moaned in a totally different way than Enmie, with a lot more sensuality in it – my S… Saint Meow… is this… what my clients… felt? – she then started becoming restless, however when the usagimimi sucked her clitoris lightly she went nuts – OHHHH! I c… can't stand still! Slave! You have a new task, I c… can't stand still with your touches… that is why… from this moment on you cannot moan, repress all of them, it doesn't matter what… I do – she then looked at her eyes – and we are going to do a 69! You can't cum before master! Do you agree with that?

Y… Yes! – Enmie replied, a little insecure – d… do you think I can do that?

You have to! Otherwise I will punish my disobedient little slave! – she then positioned herself before Enmie's vagina, saying – don't say anything else, don't moan and good luck! No one managed to make me cum ever!

Hum! – was all that Enmie replied along with a nod, resuming licking with visible will Enma's vagina.

T… That is great s… slave rabbit ohhh – Enma then proceeded to also apply oral sex on Enmie, making her quickly emit sounds, desperately trying to repress her moans – I n… never felt like this… my Saint Meow… ohhhhahhhhh – the kitsunemimi moaned louder, beginning to shake her ass – d… dammit… I a… am extremely turned on… this way… ohhhhhhhh… I won't be able… to hold for much longer… - the usagimimi probably felt she was getting to her objective, which was when, by using her paws, she inserted two fingers inside her master's vagina, moving then inside there – OHHHHH, naughty slaaaaaaaaave! T… that… way… I will… even… faster…

Hehehe – Enmie just allowed a giggle to escape.

N… No… I won't… ohhhhhhh lose this challenge… but… I a… am almost… I cannot… hold… for long… - Enma then quickly looked forward, I felt she had an extreme sexual pleasure face, that was when she passed both of her arms, on at each side of their respective Enmie's leg and, lubricating the fingers of each paws, inserted one index fingers into Enmie anus and the same finger of the other paw plus the middle one inside the vagina, visible looking for the "G spot" – s… sorry… l… little slave… ohhhh it is coming… b… but I won't ohhhh lose to you! – she then began stimulating both usagimimi's holes, which in reply began furiously rubbing and licking her master – there… slutty… slave… lick your master… you bitch! OHHHHH fuck… I c… cannot hold anymore… I… I… I… OHHH am going to… ahhhh CUM! – that was when Enma quickly placed her lips over Enmie's clitoris and sucked with all the might she could muster at that moment.

If I was surprised with the last scene in which Enmie ejaculated, this one took the cake; because after that the usagimimi, even visibly having an as fulminating orgasm as the previous one, with uncontrolled paws kicking the air, she didn't emit a single moan, just being heard from her a "HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM HUMM HUMM" Enma on the others side, was the epitome of sensuality, shouting "FUCK! I AM GOING TO CUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM, OHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH LIIIIIICKKKK AHHHHHHHHHHH"; shaking also as if struck by an earthquake, but so strong she ended falling to the side on the bed, the usagimimi was worried with what happened and tried to stand up, she then noticed her legs were wobbly and really weak, falling to the ground with her leg paw's to the air, after some moments recovering her breath, Enmie stood up enough to look to Enma and both laughed joyfully for around a minute, then the kitsunemimi laid down belly up on the bed and placed her left arm stretched beside her, saying in sequence:

Rabbit, do you wish to lay on my chest – she then offered the shown place.

Yes! – Enmie replied energetically, nodding in sequence – I would love to Enma-sama! – she then hopped quickly at the bed and nested her head over Enma's chest, whom hugged her passing her arm behind her back.

You know… my clients would always ask me to allow them to lay on my chest, I never liked it because it made it seem we were intimate – Enma spoke, having a distant look on her face – this is this first time I offer this on my own and to top it off I am liking it and finding it cozy… what might be happening with me… I think I am becoming old…

Enma-sama – Enmie began asking, without moving an inch from where she was – n… now that you already had your vengeance on Silva… did it cross your mind… stopping with this kind of life? – correcting herself in sequence them – I am not criticizing… I am just curious about it…

Well… I was indeed a little tired actually… - Enma replied, with a sad voice – and now that Silva is dead… there is nothing else left… for me to do with my life… I feel so empty Enmie-chan… maybe… as I have quite a bit of money stored and I am sure that Richard won't be stingy… I believe it might be as well time to stop… but what would I do… with my life?

E… Enma-sama… - Enmie began saying, becoming as red as wine – I had an objective here… that was helping into Momiji's siblings orphanage… however this isn't happening anymore… so… w… what do you think… if… we moved together… to a faraway… place… and lived… the rest of our lives together… after all this is… over…

E… Enmie-chan – Enma replied, blushing slightly and saying shyly – wow! What a huge change! All this just because I gave you a pleasure so big and unmatchable, that you ended up becoming infatuated with me huh? Was it that good?

N… No Enma-sama – Enmie countered, blushing even further – I f… felt like this before, I just didn't want to admit I think… I thought so much about you… I wanted always so much to know you were going to be well… whenever you left for your missions I would become so apprehensive… what happened today just… confirmed what I already… knew… - the usagimimi then looked towards Enma's face and whispered – that… I… love… you… E… Enma-sama…

R… Rabbit… - Enma then looked at Enmie with an astonishment face, pondering for some moments, replying in sequence – I deal with people around one decade and half… I know you are being sincere on what you are saying, not being just carnal desire… well… I think it would be cool to live with a little rabbit as you… I just warn you not to expect me to say I love you… after all, I don't believe in love…

Don't worry Enma-sama, I already thought you would say that… - Enmie then thought for some instants, nesting herself back on Enma's chest – will you one day tell me your real name? As I know you won't use this one anymore as soon as the mission is done…

I would only tell you my true name if I trusted you rabbit, however as you know I don't trust anyone… - she had again sad eyes – and I believe I might never trust… - Enma then seemed to be meditating for some instants, saying in sequence – well… as you managed to do things with me today that none had before… to make me this excited and turned on, managed to make me have an orgasm, something that never happened when I was just stimulated by other people without me touching myself… actually I even tried resisting… well… since you managed to get this miracle… I say that instead of saying I will never do something, I state that in the day I trust both in you Enmie-chan as well as in love… I shall tell you my true name and that I love you… is that good for you?

YES! – Enmie replied almost shouting, so much was her happiness – I shall do my very best… to always take care of you Enma-sama…

The usagimimi then placed her arm over Enma, hugging her and it didn't take too long until her eyes slowly closed and we began hearing her sleeping with a smile on her face; Enma looked to the celling with a thoughtful expression, however it was noticeable she was smiling thinking about the new discovery, I hoped from the bottom of my heart that Enmie managed to cure her wounded heart; that was when I realized that I actually peeped all their intimate scene that happened between them! "How will I be able to look at Enmie after seeing all that…?" I pondered in shame noticing I had a huge problem between my legs, I was thinking about as how I was going to solve this problem when I noticed I had a much bigger one, that was when I said to myself:

I had forgotten all about you – I then looked towards the monitor where Leandro's diary was connected – well, let's see what was so serious was hidden in this last part to require so many defensible tactics… - I stood up then to go watch it, seeing the words "Last part of the diary available, do you wish to watch it?" were showing on the screen.


	92. Chapter 109

As soon as I sat down I quickly typed the diary unblocking password, right after I finished doing that Leandro's disturbed image showed up on screen, something was different as if he was trying to control himself and not have an attack before the camera, I instinctively felt it was something really serious this time, my suspicion became reality when my friend said:

As you got to this part without trying to hack the diary, I can consider that indeed it is my friend Richard that is watching this until now – he laughed lightly, before continuing – however before resuming my report, I already told you we murdered an innocent, right? My father stated clearly that, even when it was visible that the target was harmless, the order that came from you, the tactical commander of the operation was to "eliminate the target brought by the noble Oliveira, preferably without bringing prisoners" – he stopped for some moments and ordered – I believe that is either a very bad misunderstanding, or we were completely wrong in our investigations, for this I will pause the video for five minutes, in which I want you to think on the exact order you gave him on the following day after our meeting, at the time he called you during the mission.

As soon as the five minute countdown showed up onscreen I began remembering mentally the dialog we had at that day, we had just four days left until Nina passed away, my mind was a chaos with all the information about her health state and the remarks about Yumi's character, which now we knew their reason and also because I saw her suffer horrible pain thanks to the cancer that slowly was seizing her life; however I could clear remember, despite my mental confusion that day, what I talked in the online meeting with Leandro and Lívia:

What do you mean Lívia? – I exasperated myself slamming my hands on the table – do you wish me to believe that a seemingly harmless female, is the leader of the nekomimi extremists and that she is the central power of all of them? That she was plotting to take over the whole kingdom, a simple female that is apparently inoffensive?

Exactly Richard – Lívia replied – I was also shocked when I found out, but that is what my informant got after all the investment we did for this investigations, actually it seems even logic to be someone like her… the noble Leandro was really hesitating to accept it, but after thinking for a bit, he concluded it made complete sense!

Leandro – I asked looking at him, doubting Lívia's remark – you also share this lunatic idea that this female might be the culprit?

Unfortunately yes Richard – he replied, with a fact of someone that surrender to the facts – the biggest problem is that we always looked for a male nekomimi, muscular, with a tough look, that seemed as evil incarnation… but and if they were much more subtle than they seemed, choosing someone as a leader a person that would never credit as such? They would fool us always because we would never find them! I would act myself right now because I found out we were always wrong, however you are the mission's leader and I don't want to stain my hand with innocent blood alone in case we are wrong, if we are going to act according to the information brought by the noble Oliveira, whom as a matter of fact never brought us a wrong information, we shall have to act in unanimity; because for motives that even you isn't aware of Richard, murdering a female that seems inoffensive is something that bothers me quite a lot…

I agree completely fellow colleagues, as you are being so serious on this matter, I ask for some moments while I ponder about the subject – which was replied with a quick "yes" them, soon after the telephone rang – can I answer? I shall put it on the speaker system so you can know what this is about, I am waiting an important call from my doctor.

Alright, not a problem – Lívia replied, followed by the Capuleto.

Montecchio Richard speaking, to whom I talk to – I then answered the phone.

This is doctor Gabriel, Richard I am with Nina's exams results with me… - his voice donated that the results weren't good at all.

Gabriel! Thanks Saint Meow you called, I couldn't wait anymore! – I commented enthusiastically, failing into noticing how serious was the situation was.

Richard… I fear I don't have pleasant news… as soon as I arrive there I shall personally tell you them – the doctor said, much to my despair.

For Saint Meow Gabriel, don't say something like that! Tell me right now what is going on! – I begged without caring for the nobles that were observing me.

W… well Richard, unfortunately our last treatment had no effect at all… worse, I believe that it might have made the cancer more aggressive… - he then sighed and stopped for some instants, continuing – the pressure inside her skull must be making her have atrocious pains… the tumor already takes half of her brain… I talked to her already and she is against assisted death… even with little time… the pain must be maddening… what should I do?

Little time? What did you mean with that? How much time are we talking about here? Years? Months? – I asked, with my head already boiling in pain.

Hours, maybe some days Richard… forgive me… there is nothing else that can be done by today's medicine… it is reasonable to say she wouldn't make it to the next week… - he then became quiet waiting for a reply from me that didn't come as fast as he expected to – what should I do? If possible, I would like that you came here spend the rest of your time with her, all she says is your name boy…

Alright, I understand, try your best to ease her pain because as soon as possible I shall go there – I replied, hanging the call up in sequence, with a colossal headache devastating me.

Richard, if this meeting is on an inappropriate time we can come back at another time, since we don't know when she will act, so we are not in a hurry… - Lívia said gently, with a visibly worried face.

Don't you worry regarding that… - I replied, trying to concentrate despite the only thing that was going through my head was the imminent loss of Nina – I prefer to settle this now, because in case they decide to act when my personal caretaker is on her last moments or even at her burial, I fear I shall not have the best judgment.

Y… You are completely right Richard – Lívia commented, at the exact moment that her cellphone rang – it is the informant! I shall answer him through the speakers as well! – the noble then pressed a button and said – Oliveira Lívia speaking, tell us Messiah what did you find out?

Olivia-sama, I found out that they are acting soon! In one or at maximum two days! They will strike against one of the noble houses, I hadn't yet gathered enough information regarding which is their target, until I do I say that even you great noble should be careful!

But wait a moment Messiah – Leandro cut him short, apparently confused – she will act personally? Do you want us to believe something that farfetched? That she, herself will try to eliminate a noble? Wouldn't it be much easier to just hire a personal assassin?

I asked myself the very same thing noble Capuleto, however assassins leave traces and are normally known to the royal monitoring agencies – "it makes sense" I thought to myself – and being apparently inoffensive, she won't attract so much attention, might as well be mistook as a normal passerby, does it make sense?

Understood Messiah, do you think that it will take long to find out who the target is? – Leandro asked, visibly worried.

I shall stay close to her and as soon as I know something I shall call you saying to where we need to go to, until there stay for my contact, I have to hang up now, see you! – Messiah hung the call up then.

And that now just to add up with my problems… - I said placing my hands over my face – I sincerely don't think I have enough attention to think about that right now… such a bad timing for everything to take a turn for the worse and Nina and her illness man…

Richard, I know we hadn't seen for a long time aside work or investigations – Leandro said – but I know you love Nina quite a lot, with that in mind I suggest that you hand over the leadership of this operation to my father, so you don't have to deal with this until you are done with your family business… - he then looked at Lívia – and I am also certain that Lívia wouldn't oppose to that!

R… Really Lívia? – I asked, slightly relieved.

Of course Richard! What I wouldn't do for my future husband! – she nodded and then smiled – I am sure that old Capuleto will do a work as great as yours!

It is decided then, I hand the leadership to the old Capuleto father – I announced warning then however – I want you to record all the action and always use the less lethal possible method, because I want to question her myself, understood?

Yes! – both replied at the same time.

Alright then! – I pressed a button and sent two copies of the meeting audio to them – copies sent, the meeting is finished; forgive me for my lack of courtesy, but I wish to stay with Nina from today until the last moment.

The nobles then greeted me respectfully and logged off, I then began staying beside Nina's bed all the seconds that I were allowed to, leaving just to take a quick shower and coming back; seeing her suffer and howl in pain ended completely with my reasoning during those days; one of the worst days of her pain, in which she began spending more time unconscious than lucid was on the following day a day after the online meeting; right after the doctor sedated her, my cellphone rang, it was the Capuleto Father, who said:

Montecchio, my son said that you were going through a hard moment at your residence and that is why you passed to command of this operation to me, which is why I just wanted to inform that we found who the target is! That bitch wants to end my son! As you requested I am filming everything, she is trying to seduce him with a story about signs, Mewsus and the nekomimi revolution! Richard my boy… they want ill to my son and your biggest friend! I just want you to confirm that I can end her without fear of doing something that is against the king's will!

I… Ill… murder Leandro? – my mind was frying, as I was losing the person I loved most in my life and now they wanted to snatch away from this world my best friend? A brutal hatred flourished inside of me and I just said – ELIMINATE THE TARGET BROUGHT BY THE NOBLE Oliveira, PREFEREABLY WITHOUT BRINGING ANY PRISONERS! IN THE WAY YOU SEE FIT!

I think you had enough time to remember what happened – Leandro's disturbed face showed up onscreen – I will place the video that happens on the day before the operation – the date on the edge of the screen began showing august nineteen of two thousand twenty, eleven pm sharp.

Richard, something is happening with Miyu, she has been weird lately, the last days she has been calling me asking if it would take long for me to come back, that she needed to desperately talk to me personally and now she sent me this! – he then sh owed a note, with what would look as Miyu's calligraphy in which said – "I need to talk to you Leandro, it is a life or death situation, call me as soon as you read this" is what is said here, I will call her right now while this is recording – he then dialed some numbers and placed it on the speakers.

Miyu Platina speaking, how did you get this number?

It is me Miyu, you sent a note with this number on it! What made you go so far to talk to me? Something extremely serious happened?

I w… wouldn't say it is extremely serious, it is just I had decided to carry on with our lives exactly as we had been for the past year, however something happened – Miyu then began to cough frenetically, stopping just twenty second later, much to Leandro's worry – that forced me to change completely what I had planned and take choose another direction for our lives, I need to speak with you urgently my dear – she then coughed again for some instants – can you meet me tomorrow? I know you will tell me this is crazy… but I am in Verona at the moment…

You came to Verona? The subject must really be very serious, because you would never leave your city without a good cause – Leandro pondered for some instants and said – my father doesn't want us to leave the house, as we are under the possibility of a murder attempt so I want you to come to my residence and bring my electronic recorder I left with you, say that you are a "friend" and came to give back something I forgot at your home, I will warn them that you shall come here around three pm, agreed?

Yes dear, I will hang up now, I can't spend much time on the phone – she then hung up abruptly in sequence.

Damn you all! Richard! Lívia! Dad! – the date changed to august twenty of two thousand twenty, Leandro showed up already disturbed, however he was much more out of control than what I was used to – you killed my BELOVED? WHY? WHAT DID SHE DO YOU YOU? WEREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO USE THE LESS LETHAL METHOD? FUCK YOU ALL! Richard! AS I KNOW YOU HADN'T SEEN WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF NINA, HERE GOES THE SECURITY VIDEO!

The screen then showed a room, that thanks to the security cameras being high definition, I noticed being the separate part of the main house of the Capuleto's residence, the part of games and fun, because in case they wanted to party and be loud about it, they wouldn't bother the ones present on the main house, as it was right on the other end of the Capuleto's propriety, Leandro was waiting impatiently walking from one side of the most internal rooms to the other, moments later I heard someone knocking on the door, my friend allowed the person to enter and I saw that Hiragi Ginka presented herself, saying:

Master Capuleto, I bring your friend Miyu Platina to your presence! – she then left as soon as a very beautiful nekomimi entered, she had a very familiar figure, although I couldn't tell from where I had seen her before, whom said in a very low voice, however enough to be captured by the top security cam's microphone "keep an eye on her" – hello dear, I am sorry being so selfish – she then turned around and faced Leandro, who visibly became shaken – but I probably wouldn't have much more chances of being with you here.

M… Miyu… you are so p… pale… and thin… it hasn't even been a month since I saw you, w… what happened? – Leandro asked while he went to hug her.

I h… have been lying for you my dear… a lot… about a lot of things… - Miyu then looked down and began tearing.

L… Lied? – Leandro replied stopping on his intent of hugging her, continuing – w… what do you mean? D… don't you love me a… anymore…?

Oh! Believe me, if that was true it wouldn't be so hard for me to do what I came here to do and what I have been doing until today… - she shook her head then – I was forced to lie about my origins… about the fact I am this first Mewsus's direct descendant to be born female… I even lied about my own name…

Origins? Female descendant of Mewsus? – Leandro asked, even more confused – what do you mean? What has this to do with us? Are you trying to part yourself from me?

MOST CONTRARY! – Miyu replied, without holding the tears back – although I know that it is impossible… even lying this much… the only thing that wasn't a lie is what I feel for you and our relationship! So much that I just wished… if I had this right… is that after revealing all I came to tell you, our relationship to stay… equal…

Well… - Leandro then pondered for some instants, saying in sequence – I am sorry to inform you, but your wish is effectively impossible to be granted – Miyu then visibly saddened, however the noble continued – as I fell in love with the person that answered by the name of Miyu Platina, as your name isn't this one, we can simply restart at this exact moment, don't you think? – my friend then hugged the fragile nekomimi and said – let's just go by parts, first and most basic one, if you aren't Miyu Platina, how should I call the love of my life?

Ohh Leandro – the nekomimi hugged him back at the exact moment I began feeling my stomach upset "this scene feels extremely familiar to me, but I couldn't remember from where! The nekomimi's face was also something I had seen before…"; I didn't need to wait much time to find out – I shall tell you, I just ask you never to tell anyone else this name… because this would put everyone that gets to know it in risk, alright?

Of course kitty of my life – Leandro replied, hugging her stronger – I shall do exactly as you wish.

A… Alright then my dear – the nekomimi then cleaned her throat, saying in sequence – t… the name that has been given to me… when I was born… is… Hikari Mitsuki…


	93. Chapter 110

"Hikari Mitsuki" I thought, pausing the diary "what a mysterious name… and also an extremely familiar one…", I was sure I had seen that name somewhere else, however I couldn't really recall as to where I did… the worst part of it is that I was feeling completely bothered by the fact I couldn't recall from where I knew it… "Hikari Mitsuki… Hikari Mitsuki… wow I am glad that this part of the diary gave me something to do until Akira is back… Akira… Akira… Hikari Akira?" a violent shiver raced through my spine "what a funny coincidence, both of them have the same family name…"

I let a nervous laugh escape my mouth "it can't be… it can only an unfortunate coincidence…", even thinking like that I was extremely bothered by that and just as to relief my mind of this matter, I went to the separate drawer where I keep the slave's ownership registries papers, I searched through the documents that were ordered in family name alphabetical order and I reached Akira's name, having complete sure that this wasn't anything else but a coincidence, that was when I read, "Name: *Hikari Akira*, date of birth: "07/04/2010*"; as soon as I read the next part, my legs became wobbly and I had to put a great effort not to fall to the ground, because it read: "Mother's name: *Hikari Mitsuki*".

"It c… cannot… be… this has got to be some kind of destiny's very bad jokes…" I thought, because both names were equal! "It can… only be a homonym… yes… it is that… I am certain of it…" that was when what Akira told me about her history one year ago came back to my mind "mommy then too me to a very luxurious place as this house we live now! I am almost sure it belonged to a noble! It had places for adults and children to play…"; I felt an atrocious pain as if I was stabbed on the belly with a knife at that instant, "I w… will keep watching the diary and really conclude that is nothing more than a case of a homonym…", I returned to my seat and, pressing the "play" button, resumed watching the diary:

Hikari Mitsuki? What a beautiful name! – Leandro commented, enthusiastically – does it have any special meaning?

W… Well… - Mitsuki replied, blushing slightly – it means Full Moon's Light…

Indeed, your smile shines as light the full moon reflects to us! – Leandro then smiled, making Mitsuki blush deeper – however you mentioned something about being first Mewsus's direct descendant to be born female, what would be that? For having mentioned that I am sure it must be more important than just the blood that goes inside your veins, could you please explain what is that about, because I believe it must be something really important for you to have kept it hidden from me until today.

Of course but please sit down, as the story is a little long dear – what was promptly obeyed by Leandro, then she began describing the nekomimi history exactly as the race's leader had told me, until it was over – this is the history behind Mewsus's blood dear.

My Saint Meow Mitsuki… - Leandro was astonished with everything that was revealed to him – if what you tell me is true, then they are trying to eliminate all of his direct descendants in order to make Mewsus lose his reliability and make the revolution really happened based on instinct?

Not exactly the direct descendants, but rather me – Mitsuki then pointed to herself – because rumors are spreading that the first sign has already been found, even if no one saw it with their own eyes…

I understood my kitty – Leandro replied, thoughtful – that explains why you had the need to hide, past and origins; however something still bugs me, how and at which time I entered in this history?

When I was sent to work at your residence – Mitsuki began explaining, looking to the side – was to learn to live as a normal person, as my "mother and father" never allowed me to almost anything, until a day after the murder attempt at your house, I didn't know anything about my origins, my education was really rigid and my "parents" never allowed me to get involved with any male at all and always to stay away from them, especially when it was told me everything you used to do at those times dear… - the nekomimi blushed then.

They were right until that day! – Leandro laughed for some moments – I was completely incorrigible… until the day I met you…

I believed I would never love any male dear – Mitsuki continued, looking to the ground – however at the day our eyes met, no matter how much I resisted your advances… I was shaken as other males tried to court me, but just you made my heart accelerate, a week passed and my birthday arrived, then you said everything you did outside the party building, I couldn't control myself and without thinking twice I ended up kissing you… do you remember?

Of course Mitsuki, as if it had happened yesterday – Leandro replied looking at her.

Days later we began seeing each other more frequently and you asked me to be your girlfriend, that was the happiest day of my life – Mitsuki continued saying, still with her back to the cameras – I went to confront my "father" and "mother" about that; he almost wanted to kill me saying "I had already told you shouldn't get near males, and now…" however her mother stopped him and said "dear, this ended up even better than we originally planned, I think it is better to allow Mitsuki to follow her own path…" and the allowed me to be your girlfriend… I found that weird, however one month later I would find out why… - the nekomimi then faced Leandro and blushed – on that following weekend we had our first night of love together out of the two we would before the murder attempts…

I also remember that clearly – Leandro also blushed, I couldn't decide if I was surprised by that or not – those were the two best times of my whole life, as I never ever had felt love while doing something so touching with someone… - he then looked at her and asked – I hope that your first time and the following after that were as great for you as they were for me kitty…

Dear, although I never had any comparison parameter… - Mitsuki blushed even more – I believe that those two times were the most incredible things that happened to me in my whole life…

W… What do you mean, you never had comparison parameter? – Leandro asked visible confused.

Dear, I love you from all my heart and soul, forever in my life… - Mitsuki then faced him with determination on her face, even though she was shy – so… I never could have gone to bed with anyone else… even after the murder attempt, when I got to know the truth from my "mom" I never imagined that I would have any other male, I would be only yours…

I understand and thank you from the bottom of my heart my beloved – Leandro then hugged her – however you always keep referring to your parents in a weird way, could you explain me the motive?

Simple, do you remember the murder attempt at your house that made me move during the night? – to which Leandro replied with a quick "yes" – well, right after we left, the woman I always believed to be my real mom stated she wasn't my real mom, but my guardian and along with her late husband, the only people on earth to know my real origin, that was when everything was explained to me, she handed to me a false birth certificate whose name was "Miyu Platina", that was when I understood I always told others my false name as I had been educated like that, along with it was the real one, with the name Hikari Mitsuki, I was told to never reveal my name to anyone; then I asked when I could see you again, it was told that that wouldn't ever be possible again, of course that made me panic, not being able to see the love of my life ever again and because of that I jumped out of the moving train such was the despair I was into…

Wow! And did you hurt yourself badly? – Leandro asked visibly worried.

No dear, at that exact moment I ended landing on a sand field, I really got dirty as a matter of fact, took me days to be able to take all the sand that entered my ears – Mitsuki commented, looking to the celling – it must have been something from high above dear, because the train we were in suffered an attack later and all its passengers died… after noticing that the attack at your home was targeted on me and not you, adding with what happened in the train, I decided that no matter how much I loved you my presence next to you would just put your life in risk, that was the reason I never looked for you after we separated and decided to live my life like that until the last days on this planet; however three things forced me to change my mind in a little time – the nekomimi's face saddened in sequence.

Three things? – Leandro asked curiously – which would be them, my kitty?

First and less important – Mitsuki then raised the paw's index finger – never, in my whole life, I imagined I would meet you in that faraway place where I made my residence, which shaken all and any conviction that I wouldn't want to see you again in order not to put you in risk – she then raised the middle finger – second, and very important… - she was hesitating into saying it, as if she was looking for the right words – maybe even then I wouldn't look after you in case we hadn't meet again…

And what would be that serious? – Leandro was already tense when he asked as if he was feeling something bad was on its way.

I h… have little time… - tears resumed falling, at the exact moment that I felt a shiver run through my spine – before… leaving again… forever this time…

What? – Leandro exclaimed exasperated – where are you going? Why can't I go together! Don't you tell me it is because you fear for my safety? I will go with you even if you don't want me to!

N… No! – Mitsuki also exasperated, parting herself from Leandro – to where I am going, I definitely d… don't want you to come with me! Especially because of the third motive!

W… What do you mean you don't want me to go with you? – Leandro run towards Mitsuki and then grabbed her arms and shook them – tell me the reason! I won't accept this blindly like that!

B… B… Because… there is little time left for me dear… - Mitsuki then began crying a little harder at this moment – I a… am dying… dear… - beginning to cough in sequence, completely losing her breath.

That was like a bomb dropped at my head, especially when Akira's words came to my mind "mommy then became despaired when she found out her sickness had no cure and that soon… she would go away to the heavens… she spent some days calling a person I didn't know, until a day we went to meet him…"; that thought was so strongly unpleasant that made me have the urge to puke, so much I need to take the trash bin beside me and vomit inside there; "it… isn't possible… same names… same motives to go there… for Saint Meow… do not allow this nekomimi be Akira's mother…" I thought when again the words of my beloved resonated in my head "… I was tired and afraid of being alone, then I took the opportunity that the door wasn't even closed and entered silently, so much they didn't even noticed me…".

"W… Well" I continued with my reasoning, looking to the room's door direction "if A… Akira does not enter through that door… then they can't be the same person", however to my horror a small head belonging to a nekomimi showed up at the door in sequence and, as quietly and discretely as possible, entered and hid behind one of the pillars, when the camera focused at her is that I could recognize without a hint of doubt be my little nekomimi Hikari Akira; with a lot of effort I managed to return my attention to Leandro, that was taking a few steps back from Mitsuki with an incredulous face, saying:

D… D… Dying? – Leandro asked, continuing in sequence – w… what kind of stupid joke is that? What are you dying of?

I a… am with terminal… cancer dear… - Mitsuki stopped crying and looked at Leandro full of resolve – I know you will want to pay several kinds of different treatments, send me to the best doctors… however I had even been to the Royal Medicine University, even the best oncologist of Verona, doctor Matsumoto Yuri, said that unfortunately there isn't anything else to be done… I just have a couple of weeks left of life… with some luck… a month…

How can you say that so calmly? – Leandro asked, completely out of his mind – if you intend to surrender yourself that easily to your fate, I surely will follow you as soon as you depart from this world! – as soon as he finished saying that, he was slapped soundly by Mitsuki on the face.

Don't you dare! – Mitsuki shouted, looking at his face – this weak and coward Leandro wasn't the one that I fell in love with ten years ago! Especially don't say something like that without at least listening to the third motive that brought me here today!

A… Alright then kitty, forgive me – he bowed in sequence – I am all ears.

I a… ask you to forgive my egoism… but I was just thinking about your safety – Mitsuki pointed towards the door then – as you remember, the second sign was that a direct descendant of Mewsus to be born female and her offspring also to be, correct? – to which Leandro replied with a nod – days after I fled from the train… I also found out that I was pregnant… from your daughter… that is why I brought her here… so that her can have… a decent life… after I depart… - she didn't continue however, as Leandro kissed her with extreme passion.

Are you telling me that I am a dad? That my biggest dream came true – Leandro commented, after he finished the kiss – that was having a daughter with you… already happened? – his eyes became watery again – so… you had this thought life… just to protect me? Did you bring the little one with you?

Yes dear… for all those questions the answer is affirmative – she called then – Hikari Akira-chan my dear, you can enter and come here, there is someone I want you to meet!

I knew what was about to happen and that made me feel nauseous again, but slowly and timidly Akira left her hiding spot behind the pillar, at first just showing her small head towards where both of her parents were, what was enough to make Leandro's tears flow more intensely "she is just like her mother!" he said, then she was preparing to leave the pillar completely when a hand held her in place, making her scream for help; however as soon as she noticed that, Mitsuki was punched in the face, which made her be thrown to the ground while my friend was immobilized after being thrown to the ground.

Akira's mom was then beaten up by my friend's father until she was extremely hurt and wounded, just to make the Capuleto's son sanity be drained as a dam that breaks, then his father thought about molesting Akira, being attacked by Mitsuki in a moment she was able to break free from her subjugators, practically slashing open his face, at this exact point I pressed the button to fast-forward the video until the next part; I had even the slight intent of seeing what they did to Mitsuki, as according to what my personal caretaker had told me, I knew exactly what was about to happen; the disturbed, however controlled, Leandro showed up on screen, saying:

If I know you well dear friend, as soon as they began doing that barbaric thing to my beloved Mitsuki, you must have jumped to this point, correct? – "bulls-eye" I thought while he waved to me – my father was going to murder my daughter after all that, I fainted at that time… he said he eliminated her… that is why I slashed his throat, murdered the house's security guards and I made this diary, and I shall follow my beloved as soon as I finish recording this… I know that the order to act came from you friend, but if we were wrong, all together were mistaken, just what wasn't needed was for dad to murder her like that… - he let a tear roll, finalizing – I ask you to find who was responsible for bringing us that wrong information and fooled us, destroy him in my stead, alright? My life was very good beside you my brother, even if now this is a farewell, may Saint Meow bless you! – the video then ended and shut off, forever.

I stood up to disassemble and disconnect Leandro's device and as soon as I did, placed it inside a place I would keep it as a treasure from my beloved friend; after closing the wardrobe I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, that fell down my cheek freely even if I wasn't sobbing or sniffing, they just raced together with the anger I was feeling for being the main responsible for the death of the mother of the person's I loved most; "How will I be able to look at her?" I thought "How will I tell her the truth?", those streams of thoughts and doubts were revolting inside my very being, burning as hot iron; I can't say how much time I spent there standing still, just that I was suddenly taken out of my delirium when I felt a strong and tight hug at my back passing through my waist, followed by the unmistakable voice of my nekomimi:

Good afternoon deeeeeeear! – Akira had such a happy voice, that just made me feel even guiltier – Marianee-chan said that you wanted to talk to me when I arrived, so here I am!


	94. Chapter 111

A… Akira-chan… - that was everything I could initially say, at the exact moment that a really strong adrenalin discharge began running in my blood – it is s… so good that you came back early… I am h… happy that I have you together with me again…

Hehehe – Akira giggled, hugging even tighter – it makes me happy that my dear likes my presence – however soon she might have noticed that something was wrong, when one of my tears fell on her paw – a… are you crying dear? W… what happened? – she then grabbed my arm and with a firm tug made me turn to her, she then noticed I was in the middle of crying – dear! Talk to me… tell me… allow me to help you…

Oh Akira! – I couldn't hold it in anymore, I then began sobbing on the exact moment I hugged her, saying in sequence – forgive me Akira-chan… forgive me… Akira… -chan… - I then let the tears flow stronger when she reciprocated the hug, continuing to plead her to forgive me, after around ten minutes like that I calmed down and let her go of my arms, sitting both of us on the bed.

D… Dear… I don't know why you are sad – she then gently placed her paw over my hand, this kindness and gentleness of her just made me feel even worse – b… but I am here for you to talk with… I want to be your strength to surpass everything… that is why… - she then turned her face and faced me – talk to me and at least vent what is bothering you deep inside.

W… Well Akira-chan – I replied looking inside her eyes – you know I am the responsible for an investigation regarding the nekomimi revolution and why the previous noble mission had failed in their intent of finishing their leader, correct?

Yes dear! – Akira replied, nodding.

It is just that… - at each word I said, it made it harder to continue – this investigation brought to my knowledge a video about what happened on the day the operation failed almost an year ago… I saw something that made me really sad – to which Akira nodded again, however I had an idea at that moment – however thinking about it now… that made me think that even you might be able to help me little one…

Eh? – Akira's cat ears raised curiously, although her face seemed like one giant question mark – how could I help you dear?

To help me, you might need to remember sad things – I was still clinging to the improbable possibility all this could be a very bad misunderstanding – are you up to it Akira-chan?

Y… Yes dear – Akira replied quickly – I would do anything to help you!

Right, a long time ago, when you told me your story – I began the explanation trying as best as possible to not give too much details right away, to avoid triggering painful memories and her finding out prematurely I was the responsible – you said that your mom, upon knowing she had an incurable disease, she called an unknown person to you several times and that one day you went to a luxurious residence, you also said that you were sure it belonged to a noble, how did you figure it out?

Oh! That? At that exact moment I wasn't sure yet dear – Akira replied, looking to the celling – just when I arrived at this house I saw that here, as well as there, although they were different symbols, we have family crests spread through the house, what made me conclude I had gone to a noble house.

Then, if I show you each noble family's crest, you could point to me which had you seen that day on the residence? – I asked at the moment I stretched to grab a book with the current Verona's noble family's history.

Of course dear, I remember that as if it was yesterday! – Akira replied to me with a smile.

Alright Akira-chan, which one of these would it be? – I then began showing one after another the noble family's crests, purposively leaving the Capuleto's last, of course each one I showed my nekomimi she would shake her head negatively, until the moment I arrived to my friend's one.

It is this one without any doubt dear! – Akira then pointed to the Capuleto's crest, just to crush the last hope I had of proving this all could just be a bad nightmare – this crest is just so pretty! Without trying to sound ungrateful to yours dear, but if I was allowed to choose one, I surely would want this one to be mine!

H… H… hahahah Akira-chan! – that was worse than if I was stabbed by a dagger in the middle of my chest, how I wanted to say right now "but it is your family symbol little one, as you are Leandro's daughter" – I understand… thanks for the information – I closed the book and placed it back on its place – you also said you sneaked in the room, right? Did you manage to hear anything?

Yes, I heard a lot of things – Akira replied looking at the celling again – about how mommy was a Mewsus' female direct descendant, but something that really intrigued me was when she said… - Akira then looked at the ground with a really sad face – and confirmed to him… that he was my… papa… I just wanted to know… my father's name…

Akira-chan, that person is called… - I filled myself with courage to give her the news, I didn't want to lie to her – Capuleto Leandro, my life's greatest friend that you always heard about…

Oh… the name of my father is Leandro – Akira muttered, apparently not noticing she was the daughter of the Verona's most powerful noble – where is my dad now dear?

Your dad… - I thought, without much success, in how I could give this bit of information to Akira – for having lost the love of his life on that disastrous days, your mom… ended up losing its reason to live and took out his own life afterwards…

I u… understand d… dear – Akira's face became cloudy, slowly a extremely bothering sensation flooded the room – d… did they already found out why they did that to my… mother?

Apparently Akira-chan – I replied on the most sincere way possible without hiding a lot of things – she was either confused in a mistake committed by the ones responsible for the investigation or they were betrayed and they were fooled into thinking she was an enemy of the kingdom… anyway now I am almost sure this all isn't anything more than a big mistake…

I u… understand dear… - there was a black aura beginning to form around Akira, making me apprehensive – so you mean that… my mother was murdered because of a mistake? – when she looked at me with those glazed and emotionless eyes was when I noticed that I had, in my internal despair, given her the news in the worst way possible – do you already know who the old man called to? That said that he should eliminate the target… now that I know that my mother was mistaken with that person… nekomimi ears can be very useful… but they were speaking very low… I couldn't recognize who it was…

W… Why do you want to… know that… A… Akira-chan? – I replied breaking a cold sweat – I still am not sure… whom… ordered that… - I lied, slowly panicking.

Dear… - Akira looked directly and deeply into my eyes, the dark aura around her was growing stronger – can I ask something to you? I promised I will never ask anything else in my whole life in case you grant my wish dear… - her blank gaze was extremely familiar and disturbing to me.

O… O… Of course Akira-chan… - I fondled her head, becoming really nauseous with what was going on.

When you discover who is the responsible for the order that killed my mom… - I felt a dark shiver run through my spine – could you, with your own hands, kill that person to avenge my mom?

K… K… K… Kill? – I exclaimed on the exact moment I began feeling a pain so strong in my chest that I thought I was about to have an heart attack – b… b… b… but and if that person that issued the order hadn't in his possession all the needed information? And what if that person was fooled by another person?

It doesn't matter to me – Akira then frowned and closed her paw – that person committed a serious mistake into ordering them to do that with mom… I want to see them dead… actually… - the nekomimi frowned even more, making my pain worsen – I want you to jail that person… and allow me to actually execute him and apply the fatal blow, please dear? – I internally began screaming for help, that definitely wasn't Akira, it was someone else, those were cold and full of vengeance eyes.

Well! Becoming nervous and depressive isn't good for your healthy at all, especially at this moment Akira-chan! – Enmie said popping out of nowhere, touching the nekomimi's forehead and winking to me – otherwise you might have problems in the future – as soon as the usagimimi touched her, the dark aura disappeared, making the little one suddenly resume being usual cheerful girl – now regarding you Richard, let's avoid those sad subjects for a while – as soon as Enmie touched me, I felt a shock as if one thousand volts went through my body, making me let out a small scream and fall flat on my ass in the ground.

Dear! – Akira exclaimed as soon as I fell down – are you alright? What happened?

N… Nothing Akira-chan – I replied smiling in a way to calm her down, however still intrigued with the sudden change – it is just that I was so focused that I didn't see our dear usagimimi enter the room – I then looked at her and winked – Enmie-chan thanks for visiting us, what brings us the honor of your presence?

It is just that I was going through the files from our workers – Enmie then pointed at the direction that archives of the infirmary were – and I didn't find the yearly exams from the workers that are here now, so I thought that they either had been stored somewhere else or that they hadn't been done and in case that is true, it would be time to make them, don't you agree Richard?

You are completely right – I gave her thumbs up – proceed with all needed tests in all slaves! – I winked to her – is Enma still at your room?

W… W… WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT? – Enmie asked blushing crimson red – M… M… MORE IMPORTANTLY… HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS THERE? – she then placed her paw over the mouth, commenting no louder than a whisper – d… d… d… d… don't tell me that…

You are so silly Enmie-chan! – I fondled her head in a way to hide my own embarrassment – it is just that Enma left me a note saying she was going to come here around noon to talk to me after she had a word with you, as I hadn't seen her in neither of the common places security cams, I wondered she might have been there!

Oh! That is the motive then, which means that you hadn't… - that was when Enmie noticed that I was staring at her – that is right! She might still be there… - the usagimimi then looked towards Akira and asked – can I start the exams with Akira-chan?

Of course! Feel free to act the way you see fit Enmie-chan – I was preparing to go to her room when I neared her bunny ears and whispered – bring me, please, a small amount of Akira's DNA and later I shall explain you why, agreed? – to which Enmie just replied with a nod.

I headed then to Enmie's room, there were a lot of things that I had in mind that I needed to deal with my tactical support team, it didn't take me even three minutes to arrive at my destination; meanwhile I dialed Talia that answered the call a moment later, then I heard her soft voice saying:

Izumi Talia speaking, to whom I talk to? – she had a little apprehension on her voice.

It is me, Montecchio Richard, Talia I know we talked today – I said while opening Enmie's room door – however I need to get in touch again with the nekomimi leader, extremely serious fact are forcing me to have a talk with him, tell him to order his contact to call me as soon as possible.

Richard, although I know that you must have a really good motived to ask me that – Talia replied, with more apprehension on her voice – I don't believe he would call you just for that, however I can try to send a text message to him so as he contact you somehow, I shall give you his phone number, is that alright?

Yes Talia, agreed and I thank you from the bottom of my heart – I replied, hanging up in sequence.

A nude and uncovered Enma was sleeping peacefully over Enmie's bed, although she had an extremely beautiful body according to social aspects, I didn't felt tempted to stare at it or even touch it, knowing I had my little nekomimi was more than enough to block any kind of less honorable impulse; twenty minutes later the usagimimi entered her room, looked at the kitsunemimi laying down and blushed deeply, when she noticed I was also sitting on her sofa she became tomato red, stuttering in sequence:

R… R… Richard… what are you… still doing in… here… - she then looked at Enma again – and Enma… is still naked… t… this isn't what y… y… you are… thinking…

Enmie, I want you to forgive me first – to which Enmie nodded as a reply, waiting for my next words – however, I found a picture of her – I pointed to Enma – young, when she was around eleven years old and I had a manifestation of remote vision, since the day she was raped on that private "party" until today, something like an hour ago…

My Saint Meow… - Enmie replied, putting her paws over her mouth, visibly horrified – don't tell me you ended up seeing… what happened here…

Yes Enmie-chan forgive me, but I did… - I bowed light while I was telling this little lie – I thought this was some kind of Enma's hallucination or fetish, however when I arrived here and saw her naked on your bed, I understood that was a memory not imagination…

My Saint Meow Richard… - Enmie couldn't look me at the face anymore, she then looked at Enma – you must think I am an inferior, low and valueless woman… isn't it right?

Most contrary Enmie-chan! – I replied with so much enthusiasm that she looked confused – now I believe you are much more normal than before, capable of love, having sentimental feelings for someone and even sexual desires

As any other living being, isn't it true little rabbit? – I smiled lightly after Enma said that last part.

Y… You are right Richard, I am so silly! – Enmie also smiled, then she asked after some instants – however I believe that you haven't come here just to confirm with your own eyes that I have been a bad little rabbit… - she then pointed to Enma – isn't it true?

Yes Enmie-chan, actually I have a big favor to ask you two – I then pointed to both the usagimimi as well as Enma – I now know you are the most indicated on the sentimental and care side of this favor and the kitsunemimi on the tactic side – I then became silent for some moments, pondering my words, after I found them out, I said – I want that, at some moment between tomorrow night and the beginning of next week, you two to get Akira and take her as far as you two can!


	95. Chapter 112

What the heck Rick? – Enmie asked, chocking on her own saliva, so shocked she was at the moment – why would you do something like that now that you know that Akira loves you and is bearing your child?

Is she indeed? – Enma asked, receiving as a reply a quick "yes" from Enmie, she then sat on the bed without caring about being still nude – then I really have to agree with the that this is actually something way off the normal expected for a situation like this, would you mind explaining to us what is going on?

Alright, I shall update you two regarding the facts I became aware of after… - I blushed a little when I said this part – what I saw in this room… - I then began telling them what I saw on Leandro's diary, about Mewsus's descendants, including how I was the responsible one for giving the order that ended up with the death of Akira's mother, so everything that was related to the chaos that we were into now, when I finished the explanation I concluded – that is why I want you to disappear with her until the day we finish of the nekomimi radicals, we shall make her the queen and rightful leader of her race and I shall surrender myself to her as so she can execute me as she wishes… - Enmie listened to everything horrified, placing her paw over the mouth and sitting beside Enma.

Cruel… destiny was so cruel with you Richard… just when you… were going to confess your love for her… and find out she was bearing your child… - she then slowly began crying on Enma's shoulder, she faced me and said.

Richard; if I understood this right you are trying to do with Akira the same that was done to her mother, correct? – Enma asked while she was caressing Enmie's head, trying to calm her down – trying to find a safe way for her to disappear without leaving traces, so that preventing any attacks against her physical integrity, considering the little one is being targeted by the nekomimi extremists?

Yes Enma, I count on you to make her disappear on the best way possible – I replied while nodding – don't tell me when nor to where you are taking her just disappear for some time and send me an anonymous message here and there so I can know what is your status – I then looked at Enmie – now regarding you, I want you to take care of her all the time and help her give birth, when all this is over bring her back so she can fulfill her wish to murder me…

I believe that Akira-chan couldn't really wish that sincerely from the bottom of hers little love-filled heart – Enmie pondered, continuing – it seems to me that, even though it is a tad early to know for sure, that she might be beginning to be under a similar influence to which you were pinned to in Yumi's case…

I understand – I replied, thinking for some moments – and what is causing the opening for it is the hatred and pain she feels from seeing the mother went through what she did, am I right?

Yes Richard, exactly that – Enmie replied – that is why I would advise against touching these subjects for a while…

One more motive to have her far from my while she is pregnant, don't you think? – I looked at both of the girls – I am not fleeing my responsibility, I just don't want that this child that has not even being born suffer because of my incompetence!

I understand Richard – the practical Enma replied – Enmie as soon as Richard leaves us alone, let's think on what we shall do, maybe our little plan will happen a little earlier than we expected, isn't it right?

Y… Yeah… I think so… - Enmie replied, still not completely convinced – but Richard, what shall you do regarding the nekomimi leader?

That… I still have to think about, I doubt I will have direct contact with him so soon, what would leave us enough time to… - I was replying when I received a text message on my phone – just a moment, I will check this out.

The message was sent from a huge number, much bigger than those usually used by normal people, which indicated that whoever sent this, wanted to stay incognito; I then opened the message, which said "Talia has informed us that you wanted to talk to us again, could you inform the motive?" to which I replied "To whom I deal with right now?", the answer didn't take too long "Kitagawa", "Ok, I need you to come tomorrow to my propriety, as I found the Mewsus's direct female descendant", "That was quick, could you inform me her name?", "I would rather do this personally, with the nekomimi race leader, as we are now dealing with a subject that keeps the destiny of the world in it".

The reply for this last message didn't come as quick as the others, as I concluded that they might have been deciding if they would trust me or not, my suspicion became reality when a message from another huge number arrived, "Montecchio, I know that you are taking your precautions as so this do not fall on the wrong people hands, but I believe I believe you must be aware that also on my side several nekomimis wish for my fall, for that I propose you one thing; tomorrow morning I shall send Kitagawa to your residence and personally you will tell him the descendant name, in case he confirms her as such, I shall go as well, does this seem reasonable to you?", to which I replied "As long as he doesn't communicate with anyone else after he knows that I am aware of who the person is".

Once again there was a little wait to receive the answer, Enma was following each step of this negotiation carefully; ten minutes later it arrived "Agreed, as soon as Kitagawa confirms that this person is actually her, he will give you a word to serve as password, then you will send me yourself a message from your own phone saying "Confirmed (secret word here)" and then I shall contact you, wait for him at your residence around eight am", to which I finalized "agreed"; as soon as I finished, I looked at Enma and Enmie and said:

Enma, before you say anything I want to tell you that I still don't trust in then completely, that is why I want you to install a frequency blocker here in such a way that just my phone is able to actually communicate in a one mile radius centered in the middle of my residence, it is long enough to prevent communication from inside here and short enough to not affect people outside my propriety – I stare her in the eyes and asked – can I count on you? You know that money isn't a problem, buy whatever is needed.

Yes you can Richard – Enma replied, smiling – I had something similar to that working here as a test, I just need to do some adjustments and check your phone frequency.

Thanks Enma- I then looked at Enmie – now regarding you, I need you to take Akira to someplace, be it the infirmary or your bedroom and stay there with her until second order, it doesn't matter how you are going to do that as long as she doesn't pop up in front of the… guest while they are here – I then also stared her deep into the eyes – as, when I reveal to them her existence I shall tell them that it has been a good while that she hasn't been with us, but rather on a very far away of propriety of mine, can I count on you?

Yes Richard – Enmie replied while nodding.

Great idea Richard – Enma added, cutting the usagimimi's answer short – so in case there is an attack at that place, we shall know that we cannot trust them and even if it doesn't, we know we are on the right path!

Exactly, now go! Make all needed arrangement for tomorrow and report to me in case you find problems – that was when I remembered – Enma, analyze Akira's DNA and map it, letting it ready for use tomorrow morning if needed.

Yes, see you Richard – Enma replied together with Enmie, kissed her and left the room carrying Akira's blood.

I then began dealing with some details for the following day; I wanted to let everything ready in case something happened to me as I was already risking my own security to make at least this operation go right, at least tomorrow we would know whom we could trust or not; I finished all the annotations and preliminary services around nine pm, that was when I got my phone and called Andrade, that answered some moments later:

Andrade Saito speaking, to whom I speak with?

Montecchio Richard, Saito I know you must have a lot of plans for tonight and tomorrow, however I want you to cancel them all of them – I cleaned my throat, so as to emphasis what I was going to say – because I need you to sleep here today.

S… S… Sleep at your house? – Saito replied, completely shocked – if I didn't know you better Richard, I would say you lost your mind, something extremely serious must have happened in order for you to need to ask that from me, would you mind telling me what make you go that far?

Not on the phone Saito, for our friendship I ask you to trust me and come to the beginning of my propriety by taxi and walk to the back entrance, Dawn will be waiting for you to greet you, agreed?

Wow Richard, the mess must really be serious… - Saito sighed on the other end of the line, concluding – just give me around fifteen minutes to take a shower, around an hour I may be arriving there, see you.

After Andrade hung up, I called Dawn and Dusk to my room and informed them that he was going to come sleep with his fiancée, what made her sister have a hatred and rage rampage begin, making Dawn even more red; I took Dusk by the dog ear and dragged her outside the room under a lot of swearing coming from her along the way, as soon as I was sure I wouldn't be heard, I reprimanded her in a subtle way:

Dusk, I know that you really take your sister's honor in high regards and I also believe Dawn wouldn't throw it away so lightly – I had a stern look towards Dusk, which made her stay at least shut – but, because of some of the things that happened here today, everyone here is under the risk of dying – I then briefly explained the inumimi what was happening on the kingdom today – that is why, in case either me or Andrade fall in battle tomorrow in this war, I wouldn't want any of them to have any kind of regret… - I then finalized my reasoning – and if it wasn't for said war that we are in the middle today, Dawn would already be married with the noble and you know that very well…

I k… know Rick… and I believe you wouldn't invent something like that out of the blue… but… but… - Dusk couldn't say anything else.

You love Dawn much more than what "supposedly" – I then did air-quotes using my fingers – a sister should, am I correct?

H… How did you know that? – Dusk exclaimed, with a shocked face.

I felt that on the day Andrade proposed marriage to Dawn – I replied, smiling sweetly to her – normally that would be an occasion in which the sister would be as happy as the proposed sister, however you left us running and crying, calling her an idiot… what else could that mean?

W… What should I do Richard? – Dusk began crying silently, nesting herself on my chest – I l… love Dawn… much much more than a sister should… seeing her on Andrade's arms… hurts a lot… as I wanted to be honest to them… but if I do that… they will hate me… and not allow me… stay with them anymore…

Well well… Dusk… don't feel like that – I hugged her gently, helping her calm down – I am sure that if you are honest with them, they shall accept you very well – to which Dusk just murmured "you really think so?" without taking her face out of my chest – yes yes… I am absolutely sure, why don't you ask Enmie for advice? She is really good at that – that was when I saw the usagimimi nearing us, which made me say – Enmie, just in time, Dusk wanted to have a little talk with you.

Oh! I just came to warn that the preparations for Akira-chan tomorrow are done, I even talked to her already – Enmie then looked towards Dusk, who was still sobbing and said – from what Richard just told me, you want to chat with me?

Yes Enmie, could you spare me some moments alone so I can talk about my doubts? – Dusk then left my chest and humbly bowed before Enmie, asking – if it isn't much of a burden?

Yes Dusk-chan, come with me – Enmie replied taking the inumimi's by the paw and taking her somewhere else.

I went back to my room and dismissed Dawn, that went to wait for her bride on the back part of the house, right afterwards I receive a message from Enma that said "everything is configured and dealt with for tomorrow, I will be with you around 07:30, I shall sleep with Enmie, by the motives you already know, ok?" to which I just replied "ok, agreed"; around fifty minutes later the noble Andrade arrived, quickly I took him to my bedroom and showed him all of Leandro's diary, so as to update him with everything that was going on, as soon as finished Saito said, visibly dizzy:

So everything that is happening… is because of Akira-chan's mother? Is that why you called me so late?

Actually I called you for three motives – o then showed him three of my hand's fingers – first, I wanted you to watch this with time to think and not moments prior to our meeting with the nekomimi leaders tomorrow; second, I wanted you to have a little alone and private time with Dawn – Saito blushed almost instantly when he heard that, however I continued – it doesn't matter what you are going to do, just… stay together, and third, I am with a very bad feeling regarding tomorrow… I would hate if something happened to you or even me… if…

I understood already Richard – Saito then placed his hand on my shoulder and turned around to leave – I comprehend, I will stay with my beloved and I shall stay with you tomorrow, we shall be on the backyard and call me in case something happens, alright?

I laid on the bed really close together with little sad Akira, as according to her she wouldn't be able to stay with me right in the morning seeing that Enmie had ordered her to stay at the infirmary with her as they had a small urgent treatment, when I questioned her about it so as to seem I didn't know about it, she just blushed and changed subjects saying they were "females problems"; I smiled to this cute behavior of hers and we then went to sleep, her with her head on my arm and with her back facing me, and I was also laying on my side, hugging her by the waist.

On the following day, we had breakfast with Andrade, Dawn, a visibly relieved Dusk and Enma; everything looked like any other normal day, although the sisters didn't know what was about to happen; after the meal the inumimis left us Maria entered the room where we were and announced that there was a person named "Kitagawa" who wanted to talk to me, I ordered her to allow him to enter, while he wasn't still there we just took out most of our clothing staying in only t-shirt, shorts without pockets and the noble and I with our swords; moments later the nekomimi intermediate entered using his raincoat, I was more and more sure something bad was about to happen, but somehow it hadn't to do with him or the leader that was triggering that premonition; leaving, wrongly again, that sensation aside, I said:

Thanks for coming Kitagawa – I then pointed to my friends – we are here because we have the information you needed.


	96. Chapter 113

Very well Montecchio – Kitagawa replied with a mechanical voice, as if he was speaking through a computer, looking towards me and Andrade in a weird manner – although it is a little hot, I hardly believe that nobles are used into dressing like that, could you please explain me the motive?

We present ourselves like this before you Kitagawa – I pointed my two partners – as I bring to the knowledge of all the nekomimi race facts that will change our story together, because of that – I stared him bravely, even if it was impossible to look at this face with the rain coat and hat – I believe both of us will have to trust on each other or we shall be in complete disadvantage against an enemy that knows exactly who we are and act in unison against us.

I believe you are right Montecchio – he then pointed towards our swords – what would be the motive of having those weapons then?

We brought the just until we are sure as to whom we are dealing with, if needed we shall get naked so as you can see we don't have anything hidden, if you wish you can even do a personal search on us to check we have nothing inside the little clothing we are wearing, if that is needed we shall do the same to you and will ask you to stay on the same level of vestments.

It really makes sense, we have to be in equal conditions this time – the nekomimi then took a cellphone out of his pocket and showed – but having any communication blocked is really needed? – he then placed his together with Andrade's and Enma's.

Yes – I pointed to their devices – as I am afraid that in the case someone that shouldn't listen something regarding this matter ends up doing so, accidentally or not, could contact the outer world, as we agreed just my phone – I then took my own phone from another table and showed it – and just this one in a one mile radius can make or receive calls – I then placed it together with the others – what do you say? Do you wish to search us?

Yes, as we need to really trust each other for this, I want to do this and as soon as I am completely sure there is nothing to fear, I shall take out my clothes as you wish – Kitagawa replied, already nearing us.

Alright – I pointed then to Enma – Enma, stay alert while he searches us – I then looked at Andrade – you stay on your guard in case it is needed to act and I shall do the same while Kitagawa checks you – o then looked towards the nekomimi – as soon as you are finished we shall search you, agreed?

Kitagawa then began searching me first with an electronic device that was similar to what Enma had on her paws, passing it through my body to check if I had an implant or something electronic of the sort inserted into me, then he touched all around my clothing to check if I had small scale weapons hidden, of course nothing was found and that was why the nekomimi did the same to Andrade, reaching the same result; however when he went towards Enma something funny happened, because he began touching her in a way that was visibly not for a search on her body, he took his time into touching the kitsunemimi's voluptuous breasts, that was grinning towards the nekomimi, then she said:

I am honored that parts of my body make someone so important become so excited – she then looked down, towards his face – but don't you think that getting THIS excited can be bad for a person of your advanced age?

His advanced age? – Andrade and I asked at the same time – what do you mean with that Enma?

H… How do you know I am not young anymore? – a shocked Kitagawa asked – as I am sure I didn't allow my face show up for even a mere second and this device at my throat mask my voice perfectly! – he then looked towards the kitsunemimi, asking in sequence – could the marvelous lady tell me how she concluded such a thing?

Several details revealed your true age Kitagawa – Enma replied, using the device she had on her paws and checking the agent – the sound of your breathing and heart were too calm and slow for a young lad with his hormones rushing through his veins, but what most indicated your age to me were your touches; and I admit, if I wasn't a very experienced woman in this subject, you would have made my legs become weak in no time – she smiled malicious while walking away from him – those touches her a subtleness that one cannot learn in mere five, or even ten years of practice, but rather with a lot of experience and experimentation…

Hehehe – Kitagawa laughed, taking the device out of his throat – who could have guessed that the thing I am most proud of, was the one that would give my age away so easily? – he commented then, with a voice that certainly belonged to an old person – can I take out my rain coat now that my disguise has been found out?

Be my guest Kitagawa – I replied, discreetly looking at Enma.

Kitagawa then began slowly taking out his clothes in a way to stay the same way as we are, first then raincoat, then the hat, revealing an already old nekomimi, with white hair and moustache, although the fur on the ears, paws and tail were still black, as soon as he was in the same state as we were, I looked towards Andrade that quickly searched him, as soon as we were certified he was also clean, I said:

Alright, as we just checked each other and none of us seem to have gadgets to trick the others, let's get down to what really matters – I then stared him in the eyes – you wish to confirm if I really know who Mewsus' direct female descendant is, correct?

Yes – the elder replied, adding in sequence – as soon as I confirm the name of that person, I shall give you the password and you can send the message to the nekomimi leader, who will come here in sequence.

Of course, no doubt about that, however… - I decided to be aggressive, as this was bothering me since yesterday – I wanted to know how would you know the name of the descendant if, according to what the nekomimi leader told us, just the members of the Mewsus cult knew who she was and were slaughtered little after her birth – I then stared at him, using my reasoning – that means that we had an information leakage and that surely she is in serious danger at the moment – I bluffed with a small lie, I wanted to see where this would take us – unless there is something that the leader hadn't told us on that previous meeting.

Actually my smart and aware young lad – Kitagawa smiled and continued, visibly happy because he noticed I wasn't as much of a fool he thought of in the beginning – you are very observant to notice that detail, however I assure you that nothing has been concealed from your knowledge – he cleaned his throat in sequence, thinking for some moments and continuing next – to the official history records and including the nekomimi leader until yesterday, the only ones that knew Mewsus' descendant names were the cult member and effectively they were slaughtered as soon as the nekomimi extremists found a way to actually penetrate into our secret society… - he then looked down and commented – it was a stroke of luck that we were already feeling they would try to eliminate the little girl's life, that is why to the son and daughter of the younger elder member was given the mission to take the girl and disappear of Verona's face, it wasn't even two days after that and all members of the cult were exterminated, just leaving as witness behind the corpses of two guards, the previous Mewsus' descendant, father of that girl, and eight elders…

If what you tell me is true, I still doesn't understand how could you know about her real name – Saito commented, frowning – because I bet you guys wouldn't leave a small note behind the shelf with it in case you forgotten!

Once again perfect observation capacity my young boy! – Kitagawa replied, smiling broadly – however, there is a detail that wasn't observed and slipped between the extremists paw's fingers, eight bodies were found at that place, an even number of corpses! What would be done in case we were voting something and the subject ended with four votes to each side and knowing that all elders had the same power to vote and none of their votes could be used as a tie breaker?

That can only mean at least one of them survived! – Enma replied, adding – however this also contradicts again two things, first that all elders were murdered and that, in case this theory were real, if he survived, why didn't he tell all nekomimi the descendant was alive?

That is a logic question – Kitagawa stated, saying in sequence – the biggest problem is that the youngest elder, the only one below sixty years of age, technically "died" at that day as well, for long twenty and six years he kept "dead", however he "resurrected" around six months ago…

What do you mean resurrected? – I asked, intrigued – and how did he die? More importantly, how do you know all this?

Well, this takes us to a long history – Kitagawa then sat in a better position and began telling us the story – days after the birth of that female, all elders reunited and decided that having her near them would be an extremely big risk to all, that is why they choose this younger council member, whose son and daughter admittedly were the most loyal members of the order, to take the girl and disappear on the world without leaving traces behind nor communicate, regarding the father of those siblings, was given him the task to take the real birth certificate with the official girl's name and take her to the most inaccessible possible place, staying hidden forever, seeing that was the only link of that being with her real roots, while the guardians kept her "social" and fake certificate.

I understand, that makes some sense – "he mentioned two birth certificates" I thought "then the chances are good he knows what he is talking about" – but even though I still don't understand how do you know this all Kitagawa.

Well, I know all this… - Kitagawa stared deep into my eyes – because I am that younger elder who, twenty and seven years ago, was given the mission to hide the girl's real birth certificate!

My Saint Meow! – Saito exclaimed, visibly shocked – but what happened that made you "die" and then "resurrect"?

I already was at north Verona, despite the heat I didn't stop for a single moment in order to arrive quicker and burry the paper that was with me that day – Kitagawa had a distant look, as if he was recording something from way to the past – the place was after the end of the world, I didn't know of anyone that lived around those parts, that was when I heard a known sound, something that would really grab my attention normally; at first I thought it would be a trap and quietly I found and climbed a tree, that was when I had an incredible sight!

And what would be so amazing to the point of making you have this kind of reaction Kitagawa? Enma asked with curiosity.

I saw a female of extremely rare beauty, she was bathing naked in a small lake that existed there – the elder eyes shone happily – she was blonde, had fur as white as snow… soon I noticed something even more impressing, that she was actually an usagimimi! Of course that as soon as I was aware of that fact, I couldn't stop admiring that woman's beauty – "a perverted elder" I thought, having the impression that all other present were thinking the same "the world's future depends on this?" – however, I was careless and became victim of the most treacherous thing that can be done to someone in my position… doing what I was doing…

Oh! – I commented, suddenly understanding what might have happened – the enemies knew somehow you were the most "healthy" member of the council and prepared a trap for you?

No… - Kitagawa's face became hard, as if he was going to announce something serious – something much worse than that… - we were extremely curious and paying attention to every word he said, to the point we were sitting on the edge of our seats, murmuring "what could it be?" – the tree I was in… had a rotten branch…

What? – we shouted together after we all fell to the ground as in an anime – you mean that the really serious thing that happened was you falling from a tree? But you are a nekomimi! You would easily land on your legs!

Even being the youngest elder, Montecchio – Kitagawa replied, still serious – I was already somewhat old twenty seven years ago, I was fifty two years old, my feline balance failed me and I probably fell head first on the ground, as that was told me of course, because I remember nothing after I fell down, and not remembering anything else aside my false name for twenty six years after that – the old nekomimi resumed looking towards the ground – that same female that I observed took care of me during over one month of my coma…

However, from what you have told us – Saito said while thinking – you had amnesia, correct?

Yes, flat zero… - Kitagawa replied, nodding to Andrade – aside my false name, I remembered nothing else… not even why I was carrying a suitcase that would only open if I inserted an eight number code… - tears formed on the elder's eyes – that female allowed me to live with her as long as it took for me to remember my past and had a place to go back to, we lived as if she was my daughter and I her father… for a long time, without my mind giving any signs that I would recover from this amnesia, after nine years that female said she was going to marry and if I would take her to the altar, I cried a lot at that day, I felt as part of the family, on the following year the only child of the couple was born, as pretty as her mom…

I understand… - I replied, something sounded somewhat familiar to me – what happened? Why didn't you stay with them? You remembered who you were?

No, but when that girl was born, fragments of my memories began coming back, I knew I had my life tied with another girl, whom I remembered nothing – once again Kitagawa seemed distant – the little girl had just completed five years of age and something kept telling me I should get away from them, as my presence put them in danger… I took that with some of my more disturbing memories that came back and I didn't think twice, I left them saying I had remembered everything and needed to leave… the worst was leaving behind the little rabbit girl… poor Misumi…

Misumi… - "what a familiar name", I thought – well, what happened afterwards?

I spent year roaming randomly, also without managing to open the suitcase until a certain day that my tired legs brought me to a deserted place, in the middle of nowhere, in front of a stone – he then pointed to his own head – everything came back and I remembered everything, including that I was over the cult's hideout entrance! That was around six months ago…

That would explain why not even the nekomimi leader knew exactly what was going on among those of his race – Enma commented – it makes sense, however can you prove you are actually who you state you are? If you are part of the cult, you have two birthday certificates, correct?

If you allow me to take them in the raincoat pocket – he then pointed to the clothes, to which I replied "go ahead"; after he took them out, he placed them where the phones were, one was from "Kitagawa Bernold" which I assumed being the false one and the other was blank as if it was ready to be filled.

But the other one is empty… how can this one be the true one Kitagawa? – I was asking in the exact moment Enma took the paper in her paws, looked at them with shocked eyes and exclaimed.

I can't believe I would live to see this with my own eyes! – she then pointed to the paper – I had heard about this when information about the massacre reached my professional environment, however I believed this was urban legend! – Enma continued to stare at the object as if it once belonged to an alien – this one is filled, but just using a special light it is possible to read it, however just the elders had devices capable of producing it, we never managed to make something like this work…

But that doesn't say much stuff – I commented, pointing to the paper – after they were murdered, anyone could have got then, don't you think?

Negative Richard – Enma replied – the extremists didn't know that the devices just worked while their owners were still alive, that is why after they ended all of the elders, they found out they didn't work anymore.

Perfect then! – I exclaimed, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel – then all we need is you to show us this device and it shall be proved you are who you just said you were!

I don't have it any longer Montecchio – Kitagawa replied, looking down – the little girl liked me quite a lot, and didn't want to allow me to leave so I gave her that as a memento, as I thought it was a simple ornament of mine… at that time I didn't know what it was… after I remembered everything, I actually tried finding them, to no avail since they had disappeared…

How convenient – I sighed, seeing that we were back to point zero – how are we going to prove that you are who you say you are? – that was when I froze solid, as I saw Enmie entering the room through the door on the nekomimi's back, I thought "but why would she leave Akira alone now?" quickly however I understood that she might have sedated her with her powers and came here to tell me that, that is why I stood up and said – oh! Talk about nice timing, I was thinking about you! How is our patient – I tried calling her to come near Kitagawa, if he was lying, she would surely feel it.

Oh Richard! I came here to warn that our patient is sleeping now and nothing less than an earthquake will wake her up! – Enmie then looked to the old nekomimi, who was slowly turning around to look who had entered – forgive me Richard, I didn't know we had guests!

Well well, don't you worry abou… - that was when Kitagawa stopped talking, when his eyes met Enmie's, he became speechless for some moments, standing up with astonishing speed and exclaiming – KARINA? IS IT REALLY YOU KARINA?


	97. Chapter 114

H… H… How do you know… - Enmie tried replying, without much success – t… that n… n… name?

It is me! Don't you recognize me? – Kitagawa seemed out of his mind, charging quickly towards de usagimimi, for a moment I thought of taking my sword and acting, Enma was much quicker than me, however.

Calm down there old sir – Enma said in a cold and threatening tone, pinning one of the man's paw behind his back and holding his neck with her paw – move one more inch towards the usagimimi and I won't hesitate to snap your neck as a popsicle stick…

But Enma-chan! I need to talk to Karina-chan! It has been quite a long time! Please! – although he was still very agitated, Kitagawa didn't take even a step towards Enmie, whom was looking at him with a mix of horror and incredulity.

Did you suddenly become senile you crazy geezer? – Enma said mockingly, not allowing the old man to move – that rabbit isn't called Karina; her name is Enmie, MISUMI ENMIE!

I… It can… be possible… - Kitagawa replied, turning pale out of a sudden – y… you can't be serious… that this pretty… girl is… my… Enmie-hime-chama…

Your my ass! – Enma replied, visibly losing her composure – I don't know what happened with you old geezer, but you managed to make my lose my patience! – the kitsunemimi was preparing to hit the old nekomimi when I thought "Misumi… blonde usagimimi… calling Enmie by another name… it can't be!".

Enma-sama, stop please! – Enmie pleaded before I could even get a chance to act, with tears on her eyes – don't do anything… with that male… I plead you by Saint Meow…

But rabbit… - Enma replied, stopping on her intent, but still not letting him go – he charged towards you… saying all this bullshit… why do you wish me to stop?

B… Because… my Saint Meow this cannot be true… - Enmie had tears running down her face – calling me… hime… and chama… just one person… ever called me like that… until today… Kita ji-chan?

Yes Hime-chama! That is me! Do you remember me? – Kitagawa was even more agitated now, even being held into place by Enma.

I… It cannot be! – Enmie still couldn't believe in what she was listening – Enma, look at his back, there is a tattoo right over the left scapula, a Verona Cross!

Let's see – Enma then lifted the elder's shirt and in fact there was a tattoo – yes Enmie-chan, there is a tattoo here as you described.

However – I said, adding my own opinion on this matter – that this doesn't mean much, as anyone aware of your story or that got to know about the elder could have made all the preparations needed in order to look as identical as possible to him!

Enmie-hime-chama… you have to trust me – Kitagawa pleaded, looking at the usagimimi.

I k… know Richard… - Enmie was barely able of holding the tears back - but I think… I know… how to know if I can trust his… story… - Enmie then neared Kitagawa and, looking deep into his eyes, asked – grandpa, do you remember the day you left our home?

Yes Enmie-hime-chama! As if it had happened yesterday! – the elder replied, nodding in sequence.

Alright – Enmie then smiled, continuing – then, can you remember what you told me when you took me by the paw and, walking at my side, took me alone to my house's front gate?

Hime-chama… - Kitagawa began replying, already with tears on his eyes – you know very well that I didn't take you by the paw at that moment – slow and silently he began crying – but rather, I took you into my arms as you couldn't stop crying uncontrollably, I then began caressing your head between your rabbit ears; after long minutes you managed to calm down, after that I placed you on the ground and took out a collar I always had with me until that day…

And what h… happened… next? – Enmie asked, sniffing and ready to allow her feelings out.

That was a Mewsus' cross, I then looked at the little girl's eyes and – Kitagawa stretched his paw to the nothing while he was talking – while caressing her cheek I said "may this Mewsus' cross illuminate your path, as your pretty little blue eyes shall guide mine" – I could see tears falling to the elder's paws – when I was already very far you shouted "Grandpa Kita, will we meet again one day?" to which I turned around and replied "If Mewsus is as good to us as we believe he is, in his name I am sure we are".

There weren't any more words as Enmie's crying exploded like a Dan that just crumbled, running towards the elder and hugging him so strongly that I thought that she was about to break him in half and even him couldn't hold the emotions inside as well allowing it to leave as well, she shouted "Grandpa! Dear Grandpa! I missed you so much! Grandpa!"; Enma had a totally shocked face, as well as Andrade and myself as well "this can only be a sign that something besides us exist… such sequence of events is just way to improbable to be a mere coincidence…" I thought, "I think that if Mewsus is everything they say he is throughout the world, he might be wishing to send me a sign", after long minutes of a downpour of feelings, the usagimimi and the nekomimi parted from each other and the rabbit said:

Grandpa! Long time no see my Saint Meow! – Enmie smiled in sequence, while drying her tears – what brings you here?

I have some business with our friend Montecchio here – Kitagawa replied, laughing lightly – however… I didn't think I would find you here! That proved to be way better than I imagined! By any means do you still keep that collar with Mewsus' cross on it that I gave you on the day I left?

Of course grandpa! – Enmie replied, pulling something she kept under her shirt – I never parted me from this during all these eleven long years without seeing you! – taking it out next.

That was exactly what we needed hime-chama! – Kitagawa stretched if paw and asked – could we borrow it for some moments?

Of course grandpa, be my guest! – Enmie replied with a broad smile, handing him the crucifix.

Alright Montecchio – Kitagawa turned around towards me and wore the collar – now we just need to wait it to recognize me as its bearer and I shall be able to show you my real name.

The crucifix shone a couple of times, then he flashed intermittently for some time and let out a small bleep, that was when Kitagawa smiled and, with a kaleidoscopic crucifix, pointed it to the "blank" paper that was resting over the table along with the cellphones, for our complete astonishment a circle formed in the middle of the paper, even if there wasn't a visible "source" of light properly speaking, then it was visible the letters "Franciscus Sextus" on the "name" field, then the elder said:

Franciscus Sextus is my real name, if you wish – he then pointed to the laptop Enma already had on her paws – you can search for it and you shall find it.

Oh but I am already checking that – Enma then typed something into her laptop, waiting for some instants, stopping then – what do you mean with "restricted information, insert the key"? – she then tried some other comments – impossible! How can it not have a backdoor entrance? More importantly, how isn't there information regarding this request into the royal database Richard?

Put there my personal access password Enma – I walked towards the kitsunemimi.

It wouldn't work Richard, this isn't about inserting a password, but rather a key! – Enma then pointed to the screen and actually it was as if the laptop was waiting for a key insertion.

I believe it is waiting for this thing here – Kitagawa then neared where we were and quickly he inserted the crucifix inside the pendrive slot – wait for it to recognize the artifact and soon after it shall be unblocked – happening in sequence exactly as the nekomimi said that was going to, as soon as the device was recognized the registry page was allowed for access, although it had a really different layout than the one we were used to.

Hey hey hey Kitagawa – Enma said, confronting him in sequence – how can this be? This cross has at least twenty seven years, and as far as I know pendrives hadn't still been developed at that time! Let alone complex databases like this one! How can you explain all this?

Enma-chan, I am not aware of the technical details… - Kitagawa replied, looking as if he was remembering the past – but inside our cult temple, we always had those weird technological stuff since I am aware as a living being, that around seventy six years ago!

Impossible! –Enma exclaimed in loud voice, while Kitagawa took a paper from inside his raincoat – I would just believe it if I could look at it with my own eyes! Could we go to that place after our mission is over? You made me really curious about it!

Of course Enma-chan… - Kitagawa then returned with a paper on his paws, looking at me – however now I believe we could trust at each other, isn't it right Richard? After all, these coincidences cannot be happening by chance, I bet your logical sense is saying the same, correct? Could you please tell me at least the false name of the descendant and if possible the real one?

Right, I understand… - I replied resigned – however, as soon as I do that we shall contact the nekomimi leader and he will come here, correct? – to which Kitagawa just replied with "agreed" – ok, Mewsus' direct female descendant used the false name of "Miyu Platina" and her real name was "Hikari Mitsuki".

M… My Saint Meow! – Kitagawa replied becoming pale, pressing a button of the crucifix and pointing it to the new blank paper he had on his paws – we believed that you had exaggerated and found the wrong person, however look at this with your own eyes! – the circle formed again on the paper and showed on the name field "Hikari Mitsuki", social name "Miyu Platina", date of birth "05/30/1993" – damnation! I didn't think someone would know her real name! That means we had a leakage! Quick, text the leader right away on the same number, "Confirmed, Asgard" – which was done almost instantly by me, moments later my phone rang.

Richard? – a mechanical voice said on the other end of the line – I don't believe this is possible, but Kitagawa's loyalty is unquestionable, can I go to your house? I believe that in around thirty minutes I shall arrive, just warn the noble zone security guards that you are getting guests.

Thirty minutes? – I exclaimed in utter disbelief – how will you come from Mewrusalem in so little time?

And who said I am in Mewrusalem right now? – he replied with a concluding tone – Lívia went to meet with my representative, not myself really, I always have hidden inside Verona, where could I be better hidden than under humanity's skirt?

That makes sense, under which false name I can grant your entrance? – I asked, already preparing myself to call the guards.

Tell them that Niwatori will visit you – N replied, hanging up in sequence.

We then chit chatted for a while, Andrade went to spend some time with Dawn, Enma and I kept talking about how our lives came to this point and Kitagawa was with Enmie, telling her histories about the past, in the very same way they did when she was little; after thirty minutes sharp Maria entered the premises saying that outside there was a person named Niwatori who wished to talk to us, I asked her to bring him to us, moments later we heard:

Montecchio Richard, I am pleased to meet you – said a young man, that didn't seem to be older than Andrade, he wore t-shirt and jeans – this is the first time I present myself personally before anyone, I hope you to forgive me in case I do something that might be lack of courtesy – he offered his paw then for a shake.

D… don't worry N… - I replied completely shocked, never we would find the nekomimi leader if we ever looked after him, seeing this one didn't seem like he was in any way shape or form – sorry my surprised it is just that I was expecting…

Someone older, correct? – to which all I replied with was by nodding – I imagined you would think something like that, don't worry – I then pointed to where he was supposed to seat so as we could start the meeting that would set the path world's history would thread – the old Kitagawa confirmed that you know about Hikari Mitsuki, correct? The fact that someone outside Kitagawa's social circle knows about this worries me, because it means there were information leakage; could you please inform us how you got to know about this?

Well, this is a long story, but I shall tell you it – I cleaned my throat and looked to the nekomimis present – you are aware that, tagging along with noble Oliveira and the Capuleto, we had a mission to eliminate the extremist leader last year correct? – to which both replied "yes" – well, because of that mission… - I then began telling them what happened on that day - … months later I received a video log from my Capuleto friend, saying we got the wrong person, we found out that Jack was actually an infiltrated extremist agent, as Oliveira must have told you N.

Yes, she actually reported something regarding that – N nodded in sequence – what would have that to do with this?

Jack apparently knew who the descendant was, and in this video log that I found out – I said, preparing to inform them the bomb revelation – that the Capuleto discovered before dying, informing me when I had access to that video.

Perfect! – N commented with enthusiasm – I bet you summoned us to tell us that and that you already has her under your protection, so we can take another stop and spread her existence to the world, correct?

Yes and no… - I replied looking seriously and directly into them both eyes – actually the "mistake" we committed was to exactly consider her the target as Jack had informed us… that is why… the descendant was killed on that mission…

M… M… My Saint… Meow… - Kitagawa murmured, becoming suddenly pale – It c… can't… be true… tell me… this… isn't true…

Montecchio… please… this isn't time for jokes… - however, upon seeing my face, N noticed that I couldn't be joking with something this serious – it c… cannot be… after we fought… so much… they… those accursed extremists… after taking so many lives from the ones we loved… they won? – he then closed his paw and began punching the air, shouting – DAMNATION! IS EVERYTHING LOST? CURSES! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

I don't believe however… - I said after some time, when both stopped shouting – that everything must be lost, we have a card under our sleeve which they don't know about…

Yes… alright… and what could save us in this situation? – N asked, completely unmotivated.

Simple… what we have in our hands is… - I began replying at the exact moment that the whole house violently shaken and the sound of an extremely potent explosion flooded the room.


	98. Chapter 115

What the heck? – I asked while standing up quickly, the explosion noise had come from the frontal part of the house and there was where I headed to – this is bad!

Explosion? – Niwatori asked also standing up – might we have had problems on the gas line?

Unlikely – Enma replied, running together with us – Richard's lines are the best protected and secure ones from all kingdom, I don't believe that this kind of sound comes from an accidental explosion… - the kitsunemimi shook her head then – it is much more probable it comes from explosives…

Explosives? – Niwatori exclaimed astonished – how can they be using forbidden material?

I don't know – I replied at the exact moment we arrived at the front door, which already was a little bit damaged from the explosion – but I believe we will be finding out soon enough…

Noble Montecchio Richard – a voice called me through a megaphone – you have something that belongs rightfully to us, hand it to us and we might spare the lives from the other people in this residence!

Damnation! – I commented while heading towards the intercom – never! I prefer to die rather than giving you what you desire!

What do they want Richard? – Niwatori asked.

I am not sure – I replied looking at him, pondering if this was part of the attack or not, I decided to play as if I didn't suspect anything just yet – I think we shall find out soon anyway.

As you wish! – the megaphone voice replied – we can make your wish come true – at that exact moment I heard something falling to the ground and rolling near the entrance door, followed by the sound of a burning wick.

Crap! – I shouted, pointing to the other side of the pillars – get cover! We are going to have an explosion!

Said and done, half second after everyone was concealed behind their respective pillar an even stronger and deafening explosion destroyed the front door and threw its remains in the middle of the entrance hall; for everyone's that saw its pieces flying by astonishment, it took almost thirty seconds for the smoke to dissipate and for us to notice that where once was an entrance door, now remained just a huge hole at least twice its previous size; instinctively Enma wore a pair of special glasses and looked towards the propriety's entrance, saying moments later:

Nekomimi attackers, all of them – she then adjusted something in her device – hence why they didn't bring crossbows, but they have a huge numerical advantage, we best be the best there is…

Count with us Richard! – both Kitagawa and Niwatori said – we shall fight beside you! We don't know why they attacked, probably they want that videolog you have to prove they murdered the descendant, that is why we are not going to allow anything happen to the people that live in this house for some small fight inside our race that just lasts some centuries!

Alright – I replied, seeing that in case they were really enemies, they would have tried to do this right now and I could do nothing about it – Enma, take Enmie and her "stuff" with you – I placed a lot of emphasis on "stuff" so she would know what it was without me mentioning it – and head towards the secret exit that is in the back of my propriety, near the far end of it next to the parking lot – I lied deliberately, as the kitsunemimi knew very well that the secret exit was inside the kitchen, in case someone was listening, they would have a false information – regarding you, follow me! – I headed outside then.

Well well! If it isn't the almighty Montecchio Richard in person! – a nekomimi commented while leaving the middle of the group that was standing before the gates – it will be much better to deal directly with you, rather than using dynamite! – the blonde nekomimi laughed, he had white fur, blue eyes and was extremely muscular, he had a tattoo on his left arm that could be read "Nekomimi" and on the right one "Supremacy".

I don't have anything to do with the likes of you – I replied to the individual that seemed to be the leader – in case you don't want to be slaughtered by the royal force, that shall be here in no more than three minutes, leave this place at once!

Ha! Don't make me laugh Montecchio! – the nekomimi laughed – for the royal guard to know that something happens here, the guards from the noble proprieties needed to alert the royal forces… - he then looked mockingly at me – but how can they do that if all thirteen guard posts were neutralized and their staff eliminated?

Thirteen? – I exclaimed shocked – h… how did you managed?

Were thirteen guard posts all the ones that guarded the noble zone? – Niwatori asked.

No, they were twelve… - I replied beginning to break a cold sweat, as I just had realized that the situation was a little worse than it seemed – there was a hidden one that just served the purpose of warning the palace in case we lost contact with any of the twelve guard posts, that one was hidden and just me as well the Capuleto father knew about its existence… they… anticipated everything… my Saint Meow the thing is way worse than we thought…

That is why, if you don't want everyone to get hurt, give the girl right now! – the nekomimi ordered, advancing together with his subordinates.

B… But she is already dead! – Niwatori shouted to the group, making all of them direct their attention to him – the noble Richard will not be able to help you!

What do you mean dead? Since yesterday? – the group leader asked, looking to the young man – actually who are you after all and why are you helping the idiot noble there?

Who am i? – Niwatori's eyes became filled with hatred – I am the one idiots like you tried for years to find and never did! – the nekomimi then took his shirt off, revealing a slim and strong body, however not very muscly – I am the leader and supreme representative of the nekomimi race!

The silence that followed after that was so thick it was almost deafening, the only sound that was barely hearable was the wind passing through us, the attackers looked at Niwatori with visible astonishment and disbelief and stood that way for almost a minute, until moments later when they exploded into laugher, everyone at the same time, it was as loud as a cinema in a comedy movie day, which just made the leader become redder and give them his back; there was a tattooed statement in a language I didn't know, which said: "_Supermo Duce de Generis"_, after the attackers leader calmed down, he could notice the inscription on the nekomimi leader's back, that was when he said:

Hey, Midori – he then pointed to a female nekomimi that was at his side – that tattoo there, is it ancient writing? If it is, translate right away!

Yes boss! – Midori peered closer, looking intently – it is indeed ancient writing! It means "Supreme Race Leader".

Damnation! – the attackers leader shouted – that writing is only known to a very few, and as far as I know just you Midori, aside the people that are supposed to know, knows it, which means that the nekomimi leader arrived before us!

Hein? – Niwatori, Kitagawa and I said at the same time.

But do not allow that small advantage of them to intimidate us! – he then pointed to us and said – the informant said that until yesterday the girl was here! So attack and find out to where she was taken! She can be really far!

Oh dammit – I thought, looking to Kitagawa and drawing my sword – I can take care of myself, what about you guys?

If you think Lívia's cat-fu if the most advanced Richard, you are completely mistaken – Niwatori replied, preparing himself in a cat-fu pose I had never seen before.

Well… well… - Kitagawa replied, moving the neck and getting ready his paw's fingers – it has been such a long time since I don't teach youngsters good manners… don't worry Richard… I think I will be done soon.

Bunch of stuck up people! – he turned around and shouted – ATTACK!

Despite never having been part of a real war, we had open field battle training, at first everything I learned came to my mind instantly, however it took almost a minute for the first opponent to be able to reach me, as Niwatori, with his big, quick and precise movements made his opponents fly with an ease that was surprising, now Kitagawa moved with softness and grace beyond compare, without making unnecessary movement, with simple touches he was able to make even the biggest opponents fall with astonishing easiness; I was thinking about that when the first nekomimi opponent reached me, with his fighting glove and attacked me, making me block him with the sword.

Then I began attacking impetuously my adversaries seeing they also came after me with clear intention of eliminating me, they began falling like flies around me and despite me trying to hit the less vital spots, in a way just to disable most of my enemies, I was sure that a lot of them would die because of the wounds; it was incredible as they didn't attack using tactics, but rather pure instinct, as if they were human it would be impossible to survive a confrontation like this one; after around ten minutes of intense battle, I had taken down my tenth opponent, I looked towards Niwatori and asked:

With this one I just got the tenth one, and you Niwatori, how many did you beaten down? – I asked in a challenging way.

Fourteen – he replied smiling sarcastically to me.

Thirty two – Kitagawa commented, looking around.

Curses, I lost! – I exclaimed jokingly, looking to the attackers leader that now had no more than three henchmen along with him – well, I think your plan for a frontal attack didn't work as well as you thought it would my friend, give it up now and surrender yourself so I won't have to kill you.

And who said I love? Everything is happening the way I imagined! – he then took a dynamite and a lighter – I intend to blow you up right here!

You must be really desperate! – I laughed at his failed attempt to intimidate us – you should have known that I know pretty well how explosives work, after all my business is being a miner! – I then pointed to the artifact in his paws – if you throw this too early, I can take it on my hands and throw it back at you, in case you hold it until the last moment, it can explode on your paws, which wouldn't be the very least pleasurable believe me.

And who said – the leader replied, smiling maliciously – that you will be able to throw it back at me? – he then set the wick on fire – hold them!

What do you mean? – I asked without understanding much of what was going on, at the exact moment all nekomimis that we believed to be dead or defeated jumped and grabbed us, rendering us immobilized – w… what is this? Will you use all your allies to ensure victory? Are you insane you monster?

Monster? I am just a winner my dearest noble – he then threw the lit dynamite - which makes me completely different from you.

When I thought everything was over a dark blur grabbed the explosive and threw it back against the leader, that had just enough time to run a few feet and jump, however the explosion was so strong that it threw him against the wall, making him howl in pain and then take the paw to his left arm, which visibly looked broking, as it was twisted in a completely weird way; I looked at whom had thrown the artifact and noticed it was Yokumbi! Speechless, I beaten the already hurt nekomimis that were holding me down and got free from them, then I said:

Thanks Yokumbi, I owe you one more! – I then gave him thumbs up.

If we begin counting, soon you will owe me your nobility title Richard – Yokumbi then looked around and commented – I see I lost the best of the part, aint' I right? They are almost all defeated, just this loser remains to be, right?

There… is where you are gravely mistaken… - the nekomimi laughed, in an almost insane way – now that… I have all combatants in the front part of the house… it means that the back part… of the propriety is unprotected! – then using his paw he whistled so high it echoed throughout the propriety.

W… What was that? – I asked, at first without knowing what it was all about, however then it was heard shouting, as if all the people cheering at a station began doing it at the same time, coming from the back part of my propriety! – damnation! – I exclaimed while we headed to the house's entrance, at the same moment that Enma arrived from inside of it coming from the opposite direction – Enma! What is going on?

Richard my boy we are surrounded by all sides – she then winked at me – but all the others are already locked in the panic room!

That is wonderful! – I exclaimed, looking towards the leader – you lost! Now that all my other workers are on the fortified room, you won't reach them in time! As the amount of explosives needed to penetrate so deep in my small fortress would be easily detectable to the royal guard, which by the way must be on its way! That is why even if you torture me I will never open the chambers… give it up right now!

And in case I torture someone that isn't you, dearest master? – an unknown voice to me said, leaving the house's side wall, who was locking Dawn's paw on her back in an arm lock, he had a dagger on her throat – can I kill Andrade's little bride? Making her slowly into pieces? – that was when I recognized him.

Accursed Reinold! – I then pointed my sword at him – even though you were the quiet type, you were one of my workers! Why did you betray me? How could a human sell himself to our worst enemies?

Human? – Reinold replied in a mockingly way – where do we have a human here? – he then bite the middle of the forearm which was holding the dagger and pulled, revealing fur under the fake skin – you don't have a clue how this false skin itches man…

It… cannot be… - I replied astonished – but… w… what about the cat ears… and tail?

Oh, them? – he then moved aside his big hair and, as a matter of fact, there was a typical "hole" used for nekomimi hearing, without the exterior part of the ear of course – I took an iron overheated knife and removed them, as well as my tail, the pain is insanely huge Richard… just for you to know how serious we, the revolutionary army always were… now hand the girl if you don't want this little puppy here to die…

Allow… him to kill me Rick… they got my beloved… my sister… - Dawn began crying – I don't have… motives left to live for… allow… him to kill me… don't do what… he orders you…

Hey, shut up little puppy bitch – he then whapped Dawn's head hard – the one who talks here is me… - he then looked at me – so idiot noble, how will it be?

W… Wait… - I thought, even after all this, the royal guard would notice that there is something wrong after thirty minutes without communication from the guard posts – allow me to think for a moment – the attack itself must have taken this long already, soon reinforcements shall be here – I t… think we can negotiate… but what you guys want so badly? – I asked, bluffing.

Don't play dumb on with me! I want Akira! I saw the videolo! I know exactly who she is! – Reinold replied, making my blood freeze.

Alright… just a moment… - the son of a bitch spied on me all the time! I became desperate and that attracted Reinold's attention, but at that exact moment an explosion happened inside the mansion, I saw leaving the smoke a small rolling nekomimi, whom stood up with an incredible agility and, upon seeing me at the entrance shouted.

DEAR! HELP! THEY ARE AFTER MEEEEEE! – she then ran towards me.

Drat! They found her hideout! – Enma exclaimed, also running towards Akira.

Akira! Watch out! I will… - it was at that instant that I heard a giggle right above me, when I was less than a foot from entering the mansion, I looked up and saw a nekomimi dropping something, that landed exactly at my feet, when I looked down I noticed it was a dynamite that was on the verge of reaching the explosive, at that exact moment all I managed to saw was – SHIT!


	99. Chapter 116

After saying that everything happened as a blur; I saw Enma hugging Enmie and jumping as farther as it was possible, Kitagawa looked at Niwatori and threw themselves to the ground seeing that they were relatively away from me, Akira stopped as soon as she noticed the dynamite and shouted "DEAR WATCH OUT!" and when I thought that that was the end of the line for me, I felt a tackle right in the middle of my belly as if someone had thrown themselves against me and grabbing my waist, instants later there was a huge and deafening explosion and we were thrown very far, probably against the brick wall that separated parts of the propriety, as soon as there was the impact I lost conscience, however it didn't take long and I heard someone calling me:

R… Richard… is… everything alright with you man? – that was when I recognized the voice as being Yokumbi's.

Y… Yes… - I replied without opening my eyes yet, seeing I was still dizzy with the hit against the wall – I believe I... might be…

That… is really… good … - Yokumbi's voice seemed to be getting weaker and softer, that was when I noticed something warm wetting my belly and legs.

W… What is happening Yokumbi? W… Why are you talking like that? – it was at that instant that I opened the eyes and noticed that he was unharmed just from waist up, the rest was a mass of deformed meat, minced because of the explosion – My Saint Meow Yokumbi! Why did you go this far?

Because when you hired me to protect and help you on the mission Richard… - slowly his eyes were losing their strength due to blood loss – if I allowed… something happen… with you… I would… have failed… in my… miss… ion… - closing them in sequence and letting his head fall on my chest.

Yokumbi! YOKUMBI! – I shouted calling him, touching his neck and noticing that he had just died – DAMNATION! – I howled, in sequence I heard another shout, that I judged being Akira's, then I looked around and noticed that Reinold had just grabbed her arm – help me dear! Reinold wants to take me away!

Akira-chan! – I shouted while I was standing up ready to run towards her, stopping in that intend midway as soon as I saw a dagger on her neck, as well on Enmie's, Enma's, Kitagawa's and Niwatori's, that had been rendered by their attackers.

Hey, calm down there Richard, you won't want that her or your little friends there hurt themselves, correct? – he then took a small bottle from his trousers pocket and a rag, spreading its contents on it and shoving it into Akira's face, that protested and tried to shout – now let's calm this little girl down, right? We don't want to have to hurt her while the transportation takes place.

To where do you intend into taking her, you scum? – I asked exasperated, my head was frying in the vain attempt of wondering how we would wiggle ourselves out of this one – leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! – Akira was still trying to shout and break free, however her movements quickly became slower and her shouts lower until a point that, moments later, her body became limp and she fainted on Reinold's arms.

Well, to somewhere very far from here! We need her to continue with our plan on the nekomimi supremacy! – he then pointed to the henchmen that were with Enma and Enmie, then to the ones that had Kitagawa and Niwatori – eliminate them, then get the noble, we don't want witness of what happened here! – he then placed the unconscious Akira on his shoulders and turned around to leave.

Damn you! Stop this right… - at that exact instant to pained moans were heard, I looked at the direction where Enma and Enmie were and saw two attackers falling with a bolt stuck inside their heads – elite shooters! – I exclaimed – just in time! – that was when the other that were keeping Enmie and Enma were also taken down by shooters.

Reinold looked at that with complete astonishment, and then he positioned my beloved in a way to serve as a living shield to him and began retreating, at that exact moment Royal guard reinforced vehicles were heard amongst more shots coming from the elite shooters, moments later the shock troopers entered via main gate, as soon as that happened Reinold and the attackers leader shouted "RETREAT!" and then began running towards the back part of the propriety, under a rain of bolts coming from the royal forces; I pointed to the criminals and, looking to the soldiers, shouted:

Man, seize them! I, Montecchio Richard, representative of Verona's King, Your Highness João order you to recover the nekomimi Akira that is under their possession – I then also charged at them.

Hey, stop right there! – shouted a nekomimi that was on the roof of my mansion, when she had just finished preparing three dynamite and throwing it against us – you won't get us so easily! – running away in sequence.

Have you never seen explosives in your life? – I shouted with the soldiers, as they were looking at the dynamite as if it was something inoffensive – seek shelter, the explosion will be strong!

All the soldiers returned to the front gate and hid behind the wall; Enmie, Enma, Kitagawa and Niwatori hid behind a tree, example followed by me instants before a huge explosion happened, which threw a lot of dust and debris in the air, however that didn't prevent me from going to where my sword was and run after the attackers, when I was almost reaching the left side of my house, two more dynamites were thrown as soon as Reinold turned around the opposite corner, I jumped in front of my residence and protect me from the artifacts.

Then I ran again towards the left side of the house signing to the royal guard to follow and give me support, however as soon as I reached the back part of my residence, both the attacker's leader as well as their henchmen had already entered an helicopter that was waiting for them, which took off in sequence and left to the skies, taking together with them me beloved little nekomimi; I looked around and noticed two individuals, a human male over a female that I was certain being an inumimi! I quickly went beside them both, I placed first my finger on his neck and noticed he still had pulsation, however was unconscious, at that exact moment the soldier that was following me, shouted:

We have got a man down, doctor now! – he then pointed to the soldier that was coming behind him – private, bring the paramedics!

Negative – I ordered looking at the sergeant – near the front door is a usagimimi named Enmie, she is the kingdom best doctor, bring her here, now!

You heard private, do as the commander ordered! – he then pointed to the other privateers that just had arrived – search all around and check if any enemy stayed behind and look for clues that might lead us to find out who handed this down to them!

Here we are Richard – Enmie said as soon as she arrived, thirty seconds later, along with Enma – what happened?

Look, I am sure that Andrade is still alive – I then pointed to the young noble – but as I was not sure about the kind of trauma he might have, I didn't move him… - I then pointed to Dusk under him – could you check if she is… - I saw Dawn arriving through the corner of my eyes at that instant – well?

Yes! – Enmie touched the noble and the white light left her paw – he is just unconscious, I didn't feel any apparent damage in his body, help me turn him around – which we did right afterwards, as soon as the noble was lying beside his sister-in-law we noticed that Dusk had a deep cut in her belly – shit! – Enmie said touching the wound with her paw and letting a little of the luminous rays flood it and, with a severely serious face, said – Dusk is alive, however her state is critical, she has a very intense bleeding at this moment and I believe she already lost quite a bit of blood – she then looked at the sergeant that was beside me – order some of your men to take noble Andrade to the infirmary, he just need observation, now this inumimi is between life and death, help me take her to the infirmary – she then looked at Dawn and said, in an already completely changed voice – you come with us.

We then took Dusk to the infirmary and as soon as we arrived there Enmie began applying energy on Dusk's wound, ordering that the Royal Forces Doctor to make a direct blood transfusion between the inumimi sisters, then the noble was also brought in; I looked to Enma that followed us and ordered her to bring Kitagawa and Niwatori to the meeting room again, as we needed to define what would be our position regarding this tragedy; as soon as I was surprised to notice how calm I was at that moment despite my beloved nekomimi being under the enemies' possession, I could think clearly and so I stood like that until moments later when the kitsunemimi returned, looking at me and saying:

Here we are Richard, we can start the meeting – Enmie then sat pointing to the nekomimis where they could also sit.

Alright Enma, we have a serious problem – I then placed my elbows on the table, placing my head over my hands, then I continued – they got Akira, we have to rescue her at all costs! What do you think we should do? Send all the Royal Army after her?

No Richard, something tells me that is exactly what they aim with this attack – Enmie frowned in a malicious way – making us rush after her and leave the capital unprotected, or something of this sort… - the kitsunemimi then relaxed a bit – as long as they are not sure that there nothing left that proves her origins or that links her to all this…

Wait just a moment there, as I do not understand a single thing anymore – Niwatori said, visibly clueless as to what we were talking – I am aware of your reputation of treating your slaves with extreme respect and care, almost if they were your family – he then slammed his paw on the table – but I clearly saw the slave mark on that girl's paw! I always thought that you were a noble with extreme good reasoning and judgment, however taking into consideration using all the army forced just to rescue a mere slave, isn't a little bit of an overkill?

Niwatori… let's think a bit – I then faced him, putting as much security in my voice as it was possible – as we were attacked before I could explain better what happened with the descendant, I shall do it now, do you know what was the motive that made Hikari Mitsuki go to the noble Capuleto's house, to meet with Leandro?

Well, she surely felt she needed to do that – Niwatori replied, after pondering for some instants – otherwise she wouldn't risk herself to do it.

Exactly, and I add more to it – I added moving my hands in order to help the explanation – from what I could judge from the videolog, if Mitsuki hadn't been killed on that fateful day, she would die from natural causes in at most one month after that, because of a cancer…

My Saint Meow! – Kitagawa exclaimed, asking astutely in sequence – but what would make a dying person, with just one more month of life at most to look a noble? – the elder then frowned, continuing – I really doubt that it would be to ask for a treatment, seeing that the amount of time she had left would indicate a hopeless situation… - he then pondered for a little bit more and asked – would it be to say goodbye to an old love?

Right, although that wasn't the whole motive – I replied, smiling triumphantly – she wanted to make sure that the future of their daughter, which the noble didn't know until that day, would be secured – I then explained to the pale nekomimis the couple's history before the operation day.

Hold your horses! – Niwatori exclaimed, making a "T" with the paws – that information implies in two things! First if Mitsuki, who was the first Mewsus' female direct descendant, had a daughter, this means the second sign became true! – he smiled, however it disappeared quickly – wait… don't you tell me that that child was also killed that day? But even more, what all this has to do with sending a whole army to rescue a slave?

Apparently one thing has nothing to do with the other – I replied, preparing the last blow – but technically, the order that the agents responsible for the mission that dat were that to eliminate any living being involved with the target, however be it a mere coincidence or the work of a higher being, the noble that acted that day apparently pitied the little one instead of eliminating her, made her a slave… - I finished my explanation on the moment Enma began dealing with a small device.

Don't you tell me that… - Kitagawa commented, becoming even paler – that the girl they just kidnapped now… was called Hikari Akira and was a direct Mewsus' descendant?

Exactly Kitagawa, not only that… I love her a lot and I don't want… - I was saying that at the exact moment the sergeant from before entered the room dragging by a collar and chains a female nekomimi of black hair and golden fur, with green eyes and I recognized her instantly as Maria, Reinold's life partner.

Montecchio Sir, we found this nekomimi slave along the propriety's back wall – he then made her kneel – she was looking at the helicopter that was already far away and was crying, murmuring things like "you didn't take me… you left me behind".

Thanks sergeant, you can leave us – I ordered, as soon as he had left I drew my sword and left it practically touching Maria's head – give me just one motive for not beheading you at this exact moment, tell me why did Reinold did this you never told us anything about it?

I w… will tell what I know… just… - Maria then looked at me with her green eyes, filled with sadness – kill me after that… life without Reinold… has no meaning…

Right, depending on what you tell me, I might grant you your wish – I replied, lying.

Alright… - Maria replied resigned, looking at me with tears on her eyes – since we were enslaved, I dreamed just living the rest of my life beside him and to do my work here with pride, almost an year ago, a nekomimi came and talked with Reinold telling him it was time for him to revive his legacy – she had a confused look – however he never told me what it was all about, he just said that soon he would leave and take the farce and expose in the worldwide television that the pacifist nekomimis had "invented" a legend that never existed…

So they intend to make Akira-chan look like a fraud directly on the television? – I asked, lowering my sword.

Yes, up to where I understood it was that… I didn't even knew that Reinold was a nekomimi… - she commented, as if someone had asked her that.

I understood – I looked to the door and shouted – soldier, take the nekomimi to the Montecchio prison and leave her there as a war prisoner – I then looked at Kitagawa and Niwatori – you two, follow me please.

What do you intend to do Richard? – Niwatori asked, intrigued – to where are we headed?

We shall go to the Royal Palace, we shall fight fire with fire – I replied, heading to where Enma was – if they intend to make Akira-chan look like a farce, we shall prove before that she is the true and real on in the television!


	100. Chapter 117

What? – Niwatori exclaimed, being caught totally off guard – Richard, did you become insane? Do you intend to expose Akira's existence to everyone? That would the same as signing her death sentence!

Negative Niwatori – I replied, looking to what Enma was doing so concentrated – most contrary, we were always wrong exactly because we never did what we just did – I touched then kitsunemimi's should, whom limited replying "just a moment" – she already is under the extremists possession, in case people know she had been kidnapped and the "instinct" I keep hearing about is really true, all will probably become spies working for us!

That is a possibility not even I had even considered – Niwatori replied, asking in sequence – what do you think about this Kitagawa?

Well… I think we needed to think a bit about this matter – the old male looked at me and also asked – Richard, do you think you could spare us some time so as Niwatori and I can discuss and ponder regarding this matter, seeing there are a lot of things to risk?

Really… now that you mention that… - I pondered for some instants – yes, use this room to talk as there are no microphones in it, but in case you believe that you need a more private place, feel free to use any place of my propriety – I pointed to the infirmary then, I shall be waiting together with the noble Andrade and Enmie for the reply – Enma, come with me.

Yes – Enma replied briefly, standing up without taking her eyes from the small device.

Alright Richard, I hope we don't take too long to reach a conclusion – Niwatori replied, standing up and bowing in sequence.

I headed then to the infirmary, I observed that a good amount of the house's structure was destroyed and what was left had fissures here and there; the kitsunemimi silently followed me and continued typing things on her small device, I was curious about what she was doing, but I limited myself to just observe her; at that instant was then time I noticed something that scared me immediately, "Akira-chan, my beloved, is under the grasp of those horrendous beings…" I thought " however I am way too calm… as if this wasn't with me… what would be happening?", decided to find out what was going on with me, I would take the opportunity when I was with Enmie to ask her regarding that; moments later we arrived at our destination, Enma sat on a corner while I headed towards the usagimimi, that had just finished applying energy in Dusk, I asked her then:

Enmie, how is Dusk? – I looked at the inumimi, while the army doctor began stitching her wounds – will she be alright?

Yes… at first I thought we were going to lose her – Enmie then pointed to Dawn, who now slept – she was getting weaker while I applied energy on her, but it is indeed incredible the bound between those two sisters and the love the unites both of them – she smiled with visibly tenderness – as soon as the first drop of Dawn's blood entered her sister's bloodstream , it was as if she revived, the will to continue alive and fighting came back with an overwhelming strength… - her eyes were filled with hope – what love can't do?

You are completely right Enmie-chan… - I then looked again to the usagimimi – however I am afraid… very afraid…

But this is completely normal Richard – Enmie replied, looking at me with piety – in a situation like yours when the one you love most is kidnapped even I would be feeling like that… - Enmie then placed her paw on my cheek – i actually think you are even calmer than expected in a situation like this one…

It is exactly about that that I was talking about! – I commented even more anguished – the person I love more on this planet is under the possession of terrible beings capable of horrendous things or even murder her as quick as I can say "I love you"… - however I am completely calm as if she was as a matter of fact, just my slave and I never had even felt anything towards little one…

I believe Richard… - Enmie said after some instants, changing completely her voice – that you are again under the influence of spirits, however as now you are moved by love and not by pain, hatred or sadness, they are entities that wish for peace and blessings – the usagimimi then smiled to me – you know very well that acting while desperate makes us take wrong hasty and wrong decisions, isn't exactly that what they teach in the noble military academy?

Yes… - I replied, remembering the instructions we had at those times – that makes all sense…

So… they are giving you calm of mind and peace so you can face the test that you have before you Richard – she then removed her paw from my face and continued – and in a certain way inspiring you in the best way to act, something that would be surely very hard to do in a situation like this one, don't you think?

Indeed! – I replied smiling, beginning to understand – so it isn't just that evil entities that can influence us! – however I still had a doubt – but why just now they managed to reach me?

For two motives – Enmie showed one of her paw's fingers – first, those entities are very bounded to righteousness and love, without those feelings inside your heart, they wouldn't have a way to reach to you, nor their help would reach your – she then raised a second fingers – you were an atheist before, you didn't believe in something more, however even without religion, the facts and events from the previous weeks made you begin thinking there was something else, correct? – to which I replied with a nod – even if it isn't based in a particular religion, nothing the existence of something else makes all difference… - the usagimimi was explaining it to me when Enma shouted.

Finally! – Enma stood up with a jump from the chair she was sitting – finally I managed to find the signal from the locator I implanted inside Akira's ear! – she then showed me a device that had a red dot that was moving in the map – judging from the speed they are, they might have switched to an automobile as not to draw unwanted attention to them, what should we do? If we are too obvious they might discover that they are being followed and find the device into the nekomimi

I understand – I thought for some instant while asking mentally for whomever that was trying to help me would illuminate me with the right idea – I know you can be really discreet even to follow your targets Enma, do you think you can undo their advantage against us and see until where they intend to take poor Akira-chan without raising suspicion?

Of course I can do that discreetly – Enma replied placing that small device in my hands and already configuring a similar one – however they have a very good margin of distance – she then pointed to the route they were going through – they will need to pass through this part of the kingdom, going all around here… which would take hours to do… - the kitsunemimi then looked at me – if I take the royal restricted ways, with a little bit of luck I can intercept them here – she then showed where it would be – and would follow them until the moment I was sure that they were transporting her inside that vehicle and that I would be able to rescue her.

Great idea Enma! – I exclaimed while looking at the device's screen, giving it back to Enma – I am counting as always with your great work, in case you think you can rescue her alone, do it, otherwise report to me so we can send reinforcements!

Leave it with me Richard! – Enma didn't take the device back however, she just typed some things on the other she had in her possession and another sign appeared on the screen of the one that I had in my hands – now you can follow my position as well and in case you need to help, you know where to send it – she then winked to me.

Perfect Enma! I wasn't expecting less from you! – I then pointed towards the car's garage – check if the cars are intact and, in case they are, take whichever you find more convenient and head towards the royal highway, press the royal guard communications button and request access to the chosen path – I did hand signs as if someone was typing a password – then they shall require a password, type in this order "NMR551!67" and it shall be bestowed upon you the permission to use the road and they shall inform you the nearest exit to it – I smiled then and ordered – Enma, begin the rescue operation right away!

Yes sir! – Enma exclaimed and rushed outside.

I hope she comes back well… - Enmie commented, with a visibly worried face.

I am sure she will be Enmie-chan – I fondled her head with tenderness, trying to ease her worries – the fox already survived horrible things… I am sure she will be out of this one as well! – that was when my cellphone rang, when I looked at the number I recognized as it being the king's false identity, I quickly answered it – hello there friend José! How are you?

Very well, thanks Saint Meow Richard – he had a soft friendly tone – I got to know that there has been a lot of ruckus there, which is why I am going for a visit so I can check how my friend is!

D… Don't worry about it José – I replied stuttering, thinking on how reckless the king was acting – you don't need to go that far, I am well…

Richard, see you later – the king commented laughing – I shall be there in a matter of moments alright? See you! – he hung up in sequence.

And that just add to the pot… the king is coming here… - I sighed resigned, the king was very stubborn when he wants to be – well, at least with him here, we will be able to act as a team – we stood then Enmie, tending the patients, and I quiet for a few minutes, Niwatori entered the room moments later, when he saw me he said.

Richard, we reached a decision – he pointed to Kitagawa that entered together with him – we agree to take to the world's knowledge Hikari Akira's existence and that she is Mewsus' second female descendant, however revealing that we are respectively the nekomimi leader and the elder that used to guard Mewsus' descendants would expose us too much, in case all of us are taken down… - Niwatori continued – it could be the end of society as we know it…

It makes sense… - I pondered, as I knew they would be hesitant into accepting appearing together with me – however the ones of your race will accept just my word regarding these matters?

I am sure that they will, seeing that all of them accept what noble Oliveira orders as if it was myself – he then pointed to himself – didn't her give you that prerogative in case something happened?

You are right! – I remembered the speech she did in worldwide television network! – well I shall do it then, however could you contact your representative in Mewrusalém? If possible to check if Lívia already arrived there and to ask her to return as quick as possible, I do not wish to do all this without her being aware of what is going on here.

Of course! – Niwatori replied and smiled, pointing to my cellphone – could I make a call? Don't worry you can disable this number right after if you wish, the representative will know it is me once I say the password.

I understand – I handed him the phone – be my guest!

Thanks – Niwatori said, taking the device into his paws and dialing some numbers and placing it on the speaker next, soon someone apparently answered it, after a bip, the nekomimi said – "Cure de me qui sum nuntiare tibi."

Niwatori, it is so good hearing from you – said a feminine voice, which surely sounded like an old female – how can I help you?

Soraya, the nekomimi representative among the humans, Oliveira Lívia, already arrived to you? As you informed that she left yesterday morning to the meeting – Niwatori then looked at the clock.

No Niwatori-sama, we had a sand storm on her way and at this time she is isolated in a town near the desert, probably tomorrow she shall be here.

I understand, tell her that there was an attack to the Montecchio house and that they used explosives, order her to return as quickly as possible, as the noble need her in the investigations "Est finite lectus".

Understood Niwatori-sama – she replied, hanging up in sequence.

Ok, thanks Niwatori – I said, pointing to the broadcasting room – let's go to the broadcasting room so we can decide what we shall say to Verona's people.

Alright! – Niwatori and Kitagawa replied together, following me in sequence.

Oh sir! – the sergeant stopped me as soon as I was about to enter another corridor on the way to my destiny – I bring you this young boy that was walking in a suspicious manner inside your propriety – he threw forward a young guy, with shorts, t-shirt and sun glasses, I instantly recognized him as King João in disguise! – the normal would be arresting him, but since he was already inside your propriety, it is now your jurisprudence!

Alright sergeant, he is an acquaintance of mine – I pointed to the person – leave him with us and you can leave.

But he was appearing to be someone suspicious and… - the sergeant argued, clearly ignoring my order.

Are you refusing to obey an order from the royal army's second in command sergeant? – I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

Sir, no Sir! – the sergeant then saluted – forgive me Sir! – and left the premises.

Wow, you managed to fool even your own army João – I commented after hugging him – you are getting good with disguises!

Richard, who is this one? – Niwatori asked, with a dubious face.

I ask the same thing Richard, who are those two? – João asked, pointing to both nekomimis.

João, these are the nekomimi leader Niwatori and the cult's elder that protected Mewsus' descendants, Kitagawa – I pointed to both nekomimis respectively – this is João, King of Verona.

There was silence at first, however moments later both sides began laughing at each other as if the most epic joke had been told; I limited myself to raising my hand to my face and think "I am surrounded by idiots…", after sometime laughing when they were already calming down, a higher patented member of the royal guard arrived, when I saw his insignia I noticed it was a Captain, who saluted me and handed me two artifacts, one that was similar to the dynamite that we used legally at mining, however it was much thicker and longer, on the other we had an object of the size of a brick, however it was relatively soft and had an electronic device over it with wires coming out of it, and a display that reminded old calculators, however it was off:

Montecchio sir, we found those artifacts over your residence sir, I believe they might be explosives left behind by the attackers.

They indeed look like it, do we have here a guard member that is an explosives specialist? In case affirmative, did he already exanimated this?

Yes, Captain Madara Reiji, explosives specialist – he then pointed to the dynamite that I had on my hands – this seems like a regular dynamite, however it is almost thirty percent bigger than those used legally in Verona, and there are those writing on it I never seen before.

Now that you mention it, even the shape is slightly different – I looked on its side and saw said writings – wow, I never saw letters like those one, they look like the ones that are on your back Niwatori, take a look for yourself – I then passed the artifact to him, he then examined it with curiosity, I then began analyzing the "brick" – and this one?

We never something like this, but something tells me that this relatively malleable part is the explosive – he then pointed to the upper part – and this might be a detonator, with a timer that detonates the lower part, however I believe that thanks to the impacts from the other explosions it might have been so damaged to the point of not working anymore – he then pointed to the side of the artifact – look, it has the same kinds of writing as the dynamite.

How weird… - I pondered while I examined it, looking through the weird letters there were three that stood out "C-4" – does it mean that the nekomimi extremists are so familiarized to explosives and forbidden material that they are developing other technologies to it? – I then turned the "brick" upside down to check its lowest part when I heard a "bip", I flipped it back again and noticed that the calculator visor now was showing the number ten there and slowly it began a regressive countdown!


	101. Chapter 118

Capitan Madara… don't you tell me that these numbers means that… - I pointed to the visor which were already on the count of seven – will explode, right?

Exactly that Montecchio sir! – the captain replied, getting ready to run, however noticing that that would be useless, said – damnation! – throwing himself to the ground in sequence.

Curses! – I stretched my arms with the explosive still on my hands so as it would be as far as possible from my face, as if it would do any good, at the exact instant that the countdown reached one second, there was a small but with the detonator's electronic device that suddenly began showing one hundred eighty seconds, I quickly ordered – Madara, apparently the device bugged, take this and quickly take this to the official explosive tube site on the back of my propriety – I then pointed to the direction he should take while handing him the artifact – and throw this inside there! I doubt that there something this size potent enough to be harmful under three hundred feed of earth!

Yes sir! – the captain replied, running towards the exit.

That was a close call! – João exclaimed, leaving the corner of the corridor – I thought that this time we were going to become dust!

Exactly – Niwatori confirmed, looking at me seriously – you said that this device doesn't look like anything that is used by us legally nowadays, correct?

Yes, nothing like that is used by neither the Montecchio enterprises, nor by the roads constructors – that was when something came to my mind – actually, they rarely need to use them, as for some motive beyond our comprehension, the best way were already opened in the mountains, as if someone a long time ago knew that those path were convenient for us, aside one rock that rolled down here and there…

Richard… - Kitagawa called me – I need to have a really serious talk with Niwatori and João at this instant – he then pointed to the place we were going previously – in the meanwhile go make the speech we planned, probably upon your return we shall have updated your king with what we needed – he then pointed to João – You Majesty, please, come with us.

Speech? – João asked confusedly – what are they talking about Richard?

Just trust Richard and us Your Majesty, as we need to act quickly – he then signed for me to hurry up and go, while I turned around to continue on my path, I managed to listen – now the situation is really serious Your Majesty, as need to act if we are…

A minute later I arrived at the broadcasting room almost on the other side from where we were previously; there was a slight tremor, which I judged coming from the explosive that were about to detonate earlier, I left that aside and quickly sent an official notice to all television stations that in around five minutes I would interrupt the usual schedule to make a speech in the name of the Verona's King, after around one minute I had the confirmation that all of them were ready and had "opened the window" as we say, so as I could enter their broadcasting, I took two pictures of Akira and her possession certificate and mentally I prepared a small speech; then, as soon as the moment had arrived, I pressed a button which would insert the speech fanfare, that was done as expected, the Royal family crest showed up on screen along with the statement:

"We interrupt our normal programs schedule for an important speech from the Royal house…" the royal family's crest then disappeared and showed up the Montecchio's one "… done by the actual Your Highness João III representative, Montecchio Richard".

Good afternoon people from Verona – I began my speech, looking firmly to the camera in front of me – I usually come before you all to talk in the name of the human race, however today I want to inform the nekomimi nation that harmonious live among us – I then looked to the other camera.

You know that the representative of your race, the noble Oliveira Lívia left me the responsibility to guide you on her absence – I then pressed a button on the table in front of me making the speech where Lívia left that clear when she talked last time on nationwide broadcasting show to the viewers – and unfortunately now it is the time where all of you must become aware of what is going on amongst the ones of your race, as I came to stop the gossip that goes through from one ear to another and explain the bare and cold truth.

There has been comments regarding one prophecy involving the prophet of your race that is known by the name of Mewsus, and that the so dreamed objective of your race, the peace so long wished, would be reached when a sign appeared – I resumed looking to the frontal camera – however, now it got to my knowledge of the real history and saw it with my own eyes, I shall share it with you.

Mewsus actually stated that we would have two signs that would indicate that moment, rather than one – I showed one of my hand's fingers – the first one would be when the line that divides humans and nekomimis would become so thin that we wouldn't know who was human or nekomimi without it being a genetic aberration, seeing we had several cases of those in history – I paused for a moment – very well, that day arrived almost an year ago when an young lady, whom I had the honor of getting to meet personally, had cat ears and tail, however she had human hands and feet and no signs of abnormalities on her pretty and perfect body.

However, as it was confided to me by the nekomimi leaders council, we were still missing a second sign, when I asked them about this, it was informed to me that Mewsus stated that as soon it was born a female direct descendant of his and she had a daughter, was when the time had come – I stopped once again, thinking on the best way to explain the next part.

Very well, to ensure that this second sign would come to our knowledge, a cult took care of each descendant of his from that time until nowadays and of course almost all of them were male, the leader of said cult showed me proof of what he was stating and I am here bearing testimony of what I saw and I state that in fact, everything was real and believable; for our joy, those two females, mother and daughter already came to the world, being this the motive of this speech today.

The mother, who was called Hikari Mitsuki, isn't among us anymore because of a cancer that consumed her until she passed away almost an year ago, however her daughter lives and I even managed to meet her without knowing her real origins; however the nekomimi extremists, that aim to destroy this long lasting alliance between humans and nekomimis aim to attempt to prevent Mewsus prophecy from two thousand years ago – I pressed another button, making Akira's picture show up onscreen – they intend to murder her in a way to make the good prophet to look like a farce.

The girl you are seeing on screen now is called Hikari Akira, she was kidnapped by the extremists this morning, I came today to you to inform all of you what is going on and in case you have any leads regarding her whereabouts, please contact the reporting phone, your call won't be identified and your identity will be kept in the utmost secrecy, we are counting on the collaboration of all the nekomimi race so as, together, we can overcome this other obstacle – I bowed to the cam next – good afternoon to all of you.

As soon as the broadcasting was over, I headed towards the meeting room and noticed that both the King as well the nekomimi leaders were already waiting for me silently, apparently they were watching my speech as the small television was on a random channel, as soon as I entered the room they stood up and, looking directly at me, said:

Richard – João neared me – after discussing briefly the matter with the nekomimi leader we decided that, now that the existence of Mewsus' direct female descendant is public knowledge, we will investigate from where those explosives are being originated, Kitagawa said he had an idea as to where they might be coming from…

Just one moment Your highness – I asked for a moment, seeing that the news had left me a little stunned – so we shall leave this girl on her own luck, as long as we find out the supplier of the extremists?

It isn't like that Richard – Niwatori replied, trying to amend – it is just that we believe that the extremists biggest triumph was just sabotaged, so now it is very likely that they will try to use her in a negotiation or something of the sort, seeing they won't be able to influence the population to join their cause – the nekomimi finalized then – that is why, as much as I hate taking this stance, we need to focus on what is threatening us more right now, that is the destructive power that they have on their paws and where that is coming from.

But… - I tried to find arguments to use against what was presented me, however in a certain way Niwatori was right, if we didn't take into consideration my feelings, the kingdom's security was priority – even being a slave, she was enslaved by a mistake of our previous operation so the sentence must be undone… - I didn't know where this would take me, but I decided to risk it anyway –that girl is the daughter of the noble Capuleto with Mewsus' female descendent, being their only alive heir, and more importantly… she is pregnant and the father is a Montecchio…

Richard? – João asked more startled than mad – I always believed you would never force a slave of yours to do that… - he looked down then – of course being your slave, you can demand anything you want from her… it is just that you didn't use to… do this – his voice had a hint of disappointment.

Really – Niwatori commented, after some moments – until the point it has been told me, I wouldn't imagine this coming from you.

You understand this all wrong! – I exclaimed, looking to their dubious face – I didn't force Akira-chan to do nothing! I have witness that the nekomimi loves me! And I… - I blushed deeply, gathered courage and said – I also love the little kitty…

My Saint Meow! – João exclaimed, as beside Leandro, he was the person that knew me more in the kingdom – to go as far as to the point of saying that you love her, I am sure you are being sincere! – however he stopped and pondered for some instants, leaving Niwatori with an astonished face – however that includes her in the nobility category and we certainly cannot leave her under the grasp of those kidnappers!

That changes things completely – Niwatori thought – they can use her as a shield in this case! Worst, we can't leave the matter of the explosives aside as well! What shall we do, since both situations seem critical?

I have an idea! – I exclaimed, in the exact moment I took Enma's device out of my pocket – look, my agent is still following Akira and, unless she has a clear and sure chance to rescue the nekomimi, I doubt she will act so soon, that is why – I looked at Kitagawa – you said you had an idea from where the explosives might be originated, where would that be?

Probably the cult's old temple where we protected Mewsus' descendants – Kitagawa announced in a serious tone – I saw several writings as this one there, although no one in the cult knew for sure what they meant…

So let's go there right away! – I replied energetically – we shall take an helicopter and we then land near the place, then we can investigate better – I pointed to Niwatori and João – you two will stay at the palace, in case you have a precise lead as to Akira's whereabouts, you are free to act!

Alright Richard! – Niwatori replied together with João – we shall contact you in case we find something out! – at that moment I looked at Kitagawa and gave him the same Verona's map as Rita used to show Silva's bunker.

Kitagawa, could you point approximately where in this map the place is? – I pointed then to Rita's drawing – it wouldn't be here, right?

No boy, it is way farther to the east – he then pointed to a place almost three hundred seventy five miles (600 km) away from there – near the east barrier to the forbidden world, I suggest however – he then pointed to the city of Menits, two hundred fifty miles (400 km) south from there – we can take an helicopter and land in this city, that is because I think we should be cautious, seeing we don't know if there are a lot of extremists inside the old temple, hence why it wouldn't be prudent to fly near there, as the place is one huge plains, we would be easily detect before we could even land – he then pointed again to the city – we shall then rent one local car and we shall go through this road, that ends around six miles (10 km) from the entrance, we will walk the remaining distance and with a little bit of luck, no one will notice us.

I understand, now that everyone knows what they should do – I pointed to the king and the leader – stay alert for news regarding Akira while Kitagawa and I will make a recognition mission and in case we detect a more serious threat, we will command a bigger scale invasion with the royal forces, agreed?

Yes Richard – João replied – go and trust us in Akira's case dealing.

May Saint Meow illuminate your paths – Niwatori also replied.

Kitagawa, how long do you take for us to arrive at our destination? – I asked already calling to an aerial taxi company.

If we are lucky to get things with relative ease and the weather on the place help us in that region… - the old nekomimi pondered for some moments and replied – maybe until tomorrow afternoon we might be there already.

I understand, don't lose time then! – I replied already talking to a person from the aerial taxi renters.

I dressed in a casual way and used dark glasses, trying my hardest not to look like Montecchio Richard; we headed to the airport and had relative luck into taking an helicopter seeing one left there around forty minutes after our arrival at the place, the problem presented itself when we tried to rent a car, I didn't want people to find out who I was, that is why I had my documents as a "normal civilian" it took almost two hours for them to approve our files, the road was narrow and filled with slow turns, making the path very harder and holding us back considerable, by Kitagawa's suggestion, we stopped to rest and sleep on the last gas post that offered room service before going through the still remaining three hundred miles until the goal.

It was past two in the afternoon when we entered the gates that surrounded the propriety that belonged to the temple, everything was semi-deserted and aside some ground shallow grass, everything was rocks and sand; after around an hour and half we arrived at a small hill that, according to Kitagawa, would give us a very good view of the complex entrance, to make it harder for us to be detected and in case I was Kitagawa could go get help, I ordered to him to lay on the ground while I would go myself, I walked the small path of around six hundred feet uphill and when I arrived at its peak I saw… just one huge plains, sand and nothing more; intrigued I thought "but what happened here? Would Kitagawa be losing his memory thanks to his age?" however I was interrupted by a voice:

Who are you and how did you knew I was here? – felling something metallic and cold pressed against my throat.


	102. Chapter 119

It doesn't matter who I am – I began replying, thinking quickly as to how I was going to wiggle free from this situation – if anything happens with me, all the Royal Guard will come here full force.

R… Royal Guard? Who are you? – the person, that had a notably female voice took the blade out of my throat and made me turn around.

Well as I already told you… - that was when, when she threatened me with the blade again, I noticed that I had no one else other than Enma before me! – well well… if it isn't Enma that is here!

H… How do you know who I am? – Enma asked totally shocked, raising her voice's volume.

Take out my cap and glasses and you will know who I am – I replied in a somewhat jokingly way, the kitsunemimi quickly did as she was ordered and soon she let out a small startled shout – Richard! Why did you follow me until here?

But I didn't follow you! – I replied surprised – Kitagawa and I came here, because the elder suspects the explosives with those different symbols might have been originated from here, don't you tell me that… - that was when I took Enma's device from my pocket and examined it, the point that showed Akira was exactly where we were now! – but that doesn't make sense! Enma, do you think that they found the tracking device and threw it here so as you stopped following them?

I don't believe that was the reason Richard – she then pointed to her own device she was carrying at the exact moment Kitagawa neared us – if that was the case, that thing would be right before my paws – Enma then looked towards the ground – and I didn't find anything on the ground around, actually the tracking device apparently is six hundred feet below us right now…

That means that somehow they managed to enter the temple – Kitagawa commented, looking to Enma – whose entrance is at the base this hill, on the opposite side from where we came through Richard.

Now that you mention this Kitagawa, the tire tracks end exactly on the edge of the hill… - Enma pondered for some moments – and I am sure that Kitagawa knows to open the way inside, but that would be completely risky and thoughtless, seeing we are not sure of how much enemies are there inside down there – the kitsunemimi looked around and said, pointing to a rock – I don't see anyone approaching and Kitagawa will know in case the door is about to open, I shall run to the car and take some supplies that I brought with me, as we might spend quite a good while here waiting for a chance to enter stealthily.

Which car did you use to come here Enma? – I asked intuitively.

The black Porsche Richard, why? – Enma asked with a curious face.

Behind the passenger seat there is an yellow button – I ordered her, for some motive I knew I would need that – that will make open a secret compartment that will give you a longer and larger than usual suitcase, bring it with you, agreed?

Yes Richard, leave it to me! – Enma replied leaving us and running on all fours, while Kitagawa and I stayed alone at the place.

The nekomimi and I headed towards the place pointed by Enma, staying hidden behind the shade it gave us and being alert for any suspicious movements, we had luck that place wasn't as hot as it was over the hill or we would have become living toasts, after around two hours the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, the kitsunemimi came back bringing my suitcase, two big bags and different accessories, after placing everything on the ground, she said:

Now we just need to wait for an opportunity for the door to be opened – she then pointed to something that resembled a blowpipe, but it was attached to a portable pneumatic gun – so I will be able to throw a small device through the opened door and, using a microwave process, I can map the whole complex, even if it is soundproof and fortified against it, this device will detect the slightest difference in those molecules vibrations that are composing the whole complex and will make a "map" of what and whom is inside there.

But won't that affect the health of those that are inside there – I asked, worried that that could hurt Akira – right Enma?

That won't affect them Richard, I assure you – Enma shook her head – seeing that all it will do will make those same molecules vibrate in a certain frequency that just this receptor here – she then pointed to the device – will be able to read.

I understand, alright, you can carry on with the plan – I replied, putting myself into position next.

For our own luck Enma had planned to spend quite a lot of time at this place, seeing she had brought supplies and water in considerable quantities, we would have enough to spend at least three days comfortably here; thanks to our luck we didn't have to wait so much time, as the opportunity presented itself around three hours later, around a quarter to nine pm a simple and very alike the one I rented at the city stopped in front of the hill, it was dark and as we didn't have the moon's light to help us, with the few illumination that the car lights provided us, we noticed them to be two nekomimis, that touched in a part of the rocks and then they moved to the side, as soon as they were open Enma quickly aimed with the pistol and shoot something inside the facility, saying next:

There, as soon as they close up I will need just ten minutes to map the whole place – she then pointed to the complex – and we shall know about how many enemies we are talking about.

Great! So we shall know how many Royal Forces soldiers we will need – I looked to the sky and pondered – maybe we can make them come with helicopters and enter right after midnight…

I am sorry boy, but the door won't open again until tomorrow four am – Kitagawa then pointed to the hill – seeing that it won't open more than twice a day and not before four am from the outside, unless someone inside does it…

Ok, well we can prepare everything for that moment, leaving us then just waiting then – we then spent the time waiting for Enma's device to work.

Alright, we already have a reading – Enma commented, beginning to make adjustments on the device – in instants we will have an holographic tridimensional image of the place's interior – moments later, one huge complex of around three cubic feet formed midair, showing clearly each part of this place – but this isn't possible… h… how can it be?

What is the problem Enma? – I asked without understanding what she meant, seeing everything seemed to be normal.

This "temple" – Enma air quoted using her paw's fingers – if my math isn't failing me, for having three cubic feet in the hologram's scale – she then pointed to it – the real place much have just less than a cubic mile size down there! – the kitsunemimi then looked at Kitagawa – you said that that was there since you were born, how did you guys managed to build that so long ago?

We don't know, that is there since immemorial times, Mewsus brought the first cult members here in his preaches, and at that time this already existed!

Impossible! – I replied exasperated, however meditating in sequence – but this isn't relevant at the moment, how many people are inside there Enma?

Six, being one with size and structure compatible with Akira-chan – Enma then pointed to one point, which was together with another two, other three were in a compartment beside it.

Just six people in such a huge complex? This doesn't make any sense Enma! – I exclaimed, looking at the hologram.

But it is, as a matter of fact, just six people – Enma pointed to all points on it – this was always extremely precise Richard.

Then why do you think there are so few people here? – I pointed to the complex – something this huge should be filled with people!

Well, I believe that they have something in mind that is a long term plan – Enma replied, continuing in sequence – or they would have simply murdered her, but as they don't want to stand out too much, they are coming here in very small groups…

Then we cannot lose time! We have a golden opportunity to attack against very few opponents and still keep the surprise element! – I exclaimed, then I looked to Kitagawa – you can open the complex?

Yes, at the time I told you before, I will be able to – Kitagawa replied quickly.

Alright then, let's rest and then we will take turns in watching to certify that we shall be rested enough and that no one will enter in the complex during the night, in case that happens, we attack, understood?

Understood – Enma replied promptly, turning the device off – I shall do the first and last rounds, I need little sleep as I am used to this kind of job.

Deal, we shall try our best to rest here – I replied, looking at Kitagawa, whom was already making himself as cozy as possible.

As incredible as it seemed the old Kitagawa, even in his already advanced age, didn't take more than two minutes on the position he was to sleep peacefully as an angel, took me a lot of moving around to find a way between the rocks I was laying against to be able to sleep, I had very agitated dreams with wars, battles, and in the end I didn't manage to lift my sword against the enemy that began the conflict, something inside of my prevented me from doing so; I opened my eyes and moved, then Enma looked at me and said:

Good morning Richard, I was about to call you, the time is nearing – she then pointed to the hill.

Wait a moment, already? – I asked confusedly while I rubbed my eyes – why didn't you call me to switch places Enma?

Because Kitagawa said he needed just three to four hours of sleep – the nekomimi nodded – then he kept chatting with me until the time you were to wake up.

Well, if you were so nice with me, let's not lose any more time! – I pointed to the hill, already taking my suitcase on my hands – let's go?

Both just nodded to me and, taking whatever was needed to them, headed with me towards the entrance where Kitagawa quickly inserted his paw in a narrow opening between two rocks and we heard something "click", then a small panel showed up before the nekomimi, whom simply just placed his paw on the optical sensor, moments later a small opening formed between the bigger rocks, enough for a tight passage for us, that was when he took initiative and said:

I decided to open just this much so we would make almost no noise at all – he then wiggled through the passage, being followed by Enma.

My Saint Meow… - that was my reaction when I looked the insides of the place and it looked like any military complex from nowadays – Kitagawa, you said that this is here since you can remember, correct? – I asked, there were tubes, lights and cable exactly on Verona's army facilities!

Exactly Richard, I still remember when I played into these corridors when I was nothing but a child over seventy years ago – Kitagawa replied, with a melancholic look in his face.

My Saint Meow – I replied, thinking that I wanted to understand this mystery later, I looked at Enma and asked – Enma, where are all the five enemies?

Let me see – Enma replied already turning on the device, soon we had the holographic image showing to us – well, apparently they moved to this place here – pointing to where the five points were.

Curses! – Kitagawa exclaimed, as soon as he noticed where the dots were – they are inside the sealed room, that that open only from the inside when there are people inside – he then pointed to the room prior to that one – the same is valid for this one, as long as there are people there, we cannot open from the outside…

Doors like that, to have that kind of mechanism – Enma commented, looking around her – always have one kind of "backdoor" in case the system stops and one need to get out of there, if I have access to the mainframe I can easily find the way to that, do you know where the central computer is located?

We have a room with one really big computer – Kitagawa replied after some moments – however I don't know if there is the mainframe you asked me about.

Let's check! – Enma asked – could you take us there?

Of course! It will be a pleasure young lady! – Kitagawa began running to some direction.

We ran for approximately five minutes up to where, after passing the cross on the place that resembled a card reader, we entered a giant room with a device equally huge, over nine feet displays and a single keyboard in its center; Enma quickly ran towards it and looked around, thought for some moments and found weird that the keys had no symbol at all in them, she pressed some of them randomly and in sequence something showed up on-screen, with the letters: "Вставьте ключ"; the kitsunemimi frowned and commented:

In another language is a really low blow – then punched the keyboard lightly, frustrated – that wasn't in my plans!

Enma, look! – I pointed to the screen, which began showing a cross much alike Kitagawa's one – that is exactly alike the one Kitagawa has! Is there a place to insert it?

Let me see – Enma said, exclaiming in sequence – yes, there is! Kitagawa bring that here!

Right away Enma-chan – the elder replied, handing the crucifix to the kitsunemimi.

Alright, let's see what is going to happen! – Enma said, inserting the cross the very same way Kitagawa did the previous time in her laptop

The words and picture disappeared, making other letters appear, one beside the other, being the first one: "Хотите использовать русский язык?" and the other "Do you wish to use the Veronese language?" both with an icon under it that could be clicked, quickly Enma used the trackpad that was beside the keyboard, when she clicked the one that was asking if we wished to use the Veronese language everything went blank and became silent, which made me swear:

Damnation! Did we do something wrong? – my question was replied on the following moment.

A passage opened on the opposite side of the room from where we entered, someone was there, however it was impossible to know who it was until the moment the enigmatic figure passed through the door, revealing a blond female, with stunningly pretty emerald green eyes which, however seemed to have no life at all, she looked to be thirteen to fifteen years old, she walked towards us in a weird way, as if she was following a pattern, she was white and didn't have ears that were peculiar to the "mimi" races that we knew about, she looked human in almost all aspects, with the exception of the ears, in their place there had receptors that resembled like DJ's earphones, when she was less than five feet away from me I asked in a scared way:

What… - I took two steps back – who… are you?

I am experiment HR57999852 – the girl replied in a very clear voice, so perfect it was it almost didn't sound natural – also known as "Chikyuu Project".


	103. Chapter 120

-C Chikyuu Project? I asked even more astonished with the being that was before me what would the Chikyuu Project be?  
-The Chikyuu Project was created for monitoring, following and guiding the human race after the events that culminated in my creation the being replied, in an enigmatically.  
-Guide the human race? I asked, seeing I hadn t understood what she meant by that.  
-Yes, seeing that this race is unable to walk on their own feet, seeing they always tangle them on each other making them trip and fall replied the being, so sure of its reply that made me shiver.  
-If you allow me Kitagawa said, entering the conversation you said that you were created to guide the human race, correct? You don t mention at all the nekomimi race he then added is that because you mean they are sufficiently able to take care of themselves? Or they were left for a future point you would make a little later?  
-The humanoid race of those having the feline features, as you the being replied, looking towards the elder wasn t included in this explanation as they didn t exist at the time I was built.  
-What? I exclaimed shocked, seeing the nekomimi presence was registered four thousand years before Mewsus! what do you mean by that HR HR - suddenly I realized that I couldn t remember her name could we call you by another name? that serial number is way too hard to remember.  
-My creators programed me to accept any name that the responsible for activating me in this secondary mode gave me the being looked around and asked which of you did that?  
-It was him Enma and Kitagawa replied together, pointing to me.  
-By which name do you wish for me to answer to? she asked then, looking to me.  
-You said that the name of the project that created you was Chikyuu , correct? to which the being just quickly replied yes alright, what do you think of being called Chi or Chi-chan ?  
-Android Chi or Chi-chan - I heard a noise as if something was being processed, a light passed inside the being s eyes and soon it vanished, she said name saved! Do you wish for something else?  
-Yes we wished to know the motives that nekomimis didn t exist at your time I asked, barely understanding what was happening before my eyes.  
-There are no motives Chi replied, looking at me with those lifeless eyes the existence of those humanoids was unknown until my creation s day.  
-Refer to those humanoids as nekomimis, alright Chi? I ordered the android, seeing that the way she was referring to the nekomimis was bothering me.  
-Yes master she then processed the data information saved, do you wish any more information regarding this subject?  
-Yes however this doesn t make any sense I was replying, when Enma interrupted me.  
-Richard, I believe that we need to change the kind of questions we are doing Enma then neared Chi and analyzed her allow me to ask her a few questions?  
-Of course Enma, be my guest I then looked at Chi and said Chi, you can reply any question she makes you.  
-Yes master Chi replied, nodding in sequence.  
-Chi, which year is present on your system on today? Enma then stopped before the android.  
-Year of sixty four thousand and thirty three AD the android replied, quickly.  
-As I guessed Enma commented, pointing to Chi she is using a timeline different from ours, which is the reason we are not being able to understand quite a lot of things -But how will we know where our scale meets with hers? I asked Enma, thinking myself.  
-We need to historical events present on both timelines that us both know the exact date they happened Enma explained, continuing so we can make a proportion out of the two and compare them! If possible, make the two as father apart as possible.  
-I understand! A good example would be the first time the name of the Montecchio family is stated in history a fact that happened right after church s fall, for bravery in combat the king Constantine gave a nobility title to our family on the year of fifteen thirty two Chi?  
-Montecchio, word pronounced in Veronese, processing equalization with the human language the android then seemed to be processing information the similar in my original language is Montague she then processed for some more instants fifteen ninety seven Chi promptly replied.  
-It is sixty five years of the mark from the actual date Enma I commented, looking at the kitsunemimi it was right after the war against the church, it isn t too little of discrepancy to justify the difference between that date and today s date?  
-Actually it is too little indeed, that difference cannot be irregular as well - Enma then pondered for some more moments as a timescale cannot have geometric progression, but rather an arithmetic one - she then looked at the android where the Montecchio name showed up at that year?  
-The name Montecchio appears on a written play composed by a writer named William Shakespeare named Romeo and Juliet -A book? I exclaimed shocked are you trying to tell me that the name of the second most influent family on Verona s history just appears on a book of an artist that is unknown to me? I stared at Chi, whom didn t show any reaction at all now you will want to convince me that there is no mention to the nekomimi race in that book or world at that time?  
-Yes master Chi replied while bowing there is no mention to the nekomimi race in that time and until around five hundred years ago there are no other mentions to Montecchio s family name aside plays, adaptations and animes.  
-Something is extremely weird here I commented, looking at Enma either this android came from another planet or I am certainly not understanding anything from what is going on!  
-It is actually really strange Enma said, pondering for some moments, exclaiming in sequence I know! Chi, I want you to tell us the planet s general history from the first day of your timeline until today, it doesn t matter how long it takes!  
-Yes Enma Chi pointed to the big screen before us do you wish to see images and videos stored inside my data banks? So I can transform my speech into something more illustrated.  
-Yes Chi-chan I pointed to the mainframe be my guest.

Chi touched her ears that resembled those DJ s earphones and something that reminded an USB plug connected to a cable left the side of that device, then the android headed to where Kitagawa s crucifix was and removed it giving it back to its owner, then she stretched and plugged her own connector on the place and, moments later, images and texts began showing up on the gigantic screen, everything followed by an explanation:

The first year on our timeline is marked by the birth of a historical person that would be known at that time as a prophet , Jesus, her was killed by the meaning of his preaching , *funny* I thought *very similar to the history of our own prophet s history* there was even the creation of a religion based on said prophet, that had its power peak until around the seventeenth century, when various reforms and counter reforms made it lose its influence without, however, ceasing to exist .

Theories about the end of the world were always very popular and shared among the populations, however three centuries before the great catastrophe they had stronger signs Chi then showed images of countless wars and confrontations, each of them more and more bloody; she showed the making of something she called fire guns that threw pieces of metal at so unbelievable speeds that could penetrate any armor or protection that I could dream of, making me completely horrified with that world; my loathe for that world reached its peak when in the screen appeared the image of a cloud that resembled a mushroom, she said in sequence then:

-According my creators, the humans began showing their own self-destructive power at the years nineteen forty five, when history s the first atomic bomb was dropped at the city of Hiroshima in Japan Chi then pointed a place in the map I just recognized from satellite pictures, seeing that area was still on the forbidden zone over seventy thousand people died instantly, whereas other two hundred thousand died from three days to five years after the explosion, radiation victims -Seventy thousand instantly? I exclaimed astonished how can bombs be that powerful? How could those humans conceive something that bad even during war? How much dynamite was used? Were all victims near each other as if they were in a musical show?  
-No Richard, we are talking about the habitants of a city that disappeared in a matter of tenths of seconds Chi replied, reporting me a fact that made me become paralyzed normal explosives weren t used, even if the measurements are made using and equivalent the android then showed onscreen the material used uranium was used, and the destruction power was equivalent as if thirteen tons of your actually most potent explosive were used.  
-T T T Thirteen tons? I stuttered, that was way much more than I could even have dreamed of, it was almost the same amount my mining business used in a whole year! in a single artifact? Were those time s humans insane?  
-I think I already know what happened Enma commented while I was shocked more of those things you just showed us were used and the previous humanity self-terminated, correct?  
-Not exactly Enma Chi replied, changing the screen s image actually it was an unfortunate sequence of coincidences that culminated into something much bigger the android then showed a date of December twenty-one of two thousand twenty-one as I said, theories about the end of the world always existed, however that day, a just thirteen years old teenager managed to invade, without being noticed, a computer that controlled the access to one of the bunker of the extinct USSR, place we are inside right now, and accidentally activate a pioneer experiment she then pointed to an graph that showed onscreen we still don t know why, but apparently the sum of circumstances made several protective systems to shut off and firewall protections, added with boy s skill resulted in the catastrophe that followed -My Saint Meow - I commented, fearing more and more the path things were going.  
-The experiment was launched and detonated it in the middle of South America she then showed satellite images and with the impact alone it pulverized the whole continent, ninety seven percent of its inhabitants had perished after two years, thanks to the nuclear winter she then showed a scene from the place we were into now the scientists that created me were one of the few that had chances to survive, as around five thousand people were doing a simulation to actually being prepared for situations like that one, the other three percent were people that were doing similar activities around the world when this happened.  
-But what happened to the other places? I then pointed to the dots where Chi showed places like this one for instance, in the forbidden continent to the west our explores found a desolate land, the ones that managed to return died from illness that made them completely deformed would it be a consequence of said weapon?  
-Yes Richard, the radiation causes cancer and disfigures in more severe cases; five hundred years ago the continent still had way too high radiation levels that would kill any living being, the situation would have been completely different in case they had arrived there now, where we are having tolerable levels in them.  
-Alright, I understood it until there Enma commented, stopping her thinking however that still doesn t explain how we arrived here now! What happened to the human survivals? The mimi races had already appeared?  
-No Enma, but according to my researches, they showed up way later Chi replied, changing to another graphic the survivals stayed approximately ten years inside the bunkers, seeing the vast majority of them weren t ready for such a disaster, however just the ones that left from this place and another more to the north of Verona managed to survive longer; for some unknown reason to my sensors, the land ranging from the far west of this continent to the extreme east of Verona the radiation decayed rather quickly so as in a decade, opposing the rest of the world, being powerless to be fatal, despite old Europe presented tolerable levels of radiation, it was very drained from resources, part of the survivors headed to the extreme east in the old Middle east Asia Chi then showed the path on the map however that moving had an unexpected side effect.  
-First things first I asked, as I had a doubt if the survivors left the bunkers, why didn t they use the technology that existed?  
-They didn t used the technology because they wanted to start from the beginning and avoid making the same mistake again Chi replied, pointing to herself and that is why they created me, so as to keep the history of both worlds and to guide new humanity, protecting them from themselves or from someone that wanted to unscrupulously wanted to use this information for evil.  
-And what would be that unexpected side effect that you mentioned about the people that headed towards Verona s Far East Chi-chan? Kitagawa asked curiously.  
-As the humans restarted all over, they needed to directly deal with planting and animal raising for survival Chi then began showing some videos made by herself while she was observing the new intelligent life on Earth however the radiation from there, different from here s in one aspect, made that especially between the pet which the human being are so found of, some genes present in them mixed with the owner s, staying passive inside the human s genome, depositing themselves in the sexual chromosomes she then pointed to a chart that explained what she was explaining you can guess the surprise of the parents when the first nekomimi offspring and those with dog traces appeared.  
-That would explain the motive that nekomimis and inumimis are way more common! Enma explained, punching her own paw because, together with the rabbits, they were the most common pets among humans! But how can you explain cases like mine, who am a kitsunemimi?  
-There were cases in which the fox genes passed to humans when those hunted your kind for food or skin Chi replied, leaving me completely dizzy with so many revelations.  
-My Saint Meow are you telling me that the nekomimis kitsunemimis - I commented, needing to sit down seeing that the world began spinning around me due the amount of information I received until that moment were something that happened by chance? A coincidence?  
-According to my systems, yes Chi replied a coincidence.  
-I n need to rest a little, it is too much information all at once! I exclaimed pointing to the monitor Chi, while you are at that monitor the six people that are inside the sealed room and warn me in case they leave.  
-Yes master! Chi replied energetically, still talking with Kitagawa and Enma.

I then stopped to think; This isn t possible! This is almost inadmissible! New races that just exist today as a consequence of a negligent and egoistic one! How could they! I pondered for a while longer no wonder we forbade the gunpowder! We knew instinctively that it would a catalyst of great catastrophes! It didn t matter however, because not even one living being changed! We continue to be as egoistic and self-destructive as before! ; that was when something that was on the ground drew my attention, it was something I knew very well and just one person in all Verona had it, damnation, I can t believe it is you! 


	104. Chapter 121

-It is not possible! I exclaimed in loud voice, making everyone direct their attentions towards me how could you?  
-What is up Richard? Enma asked, in a tone that denoted she noticed something serious happened did you find something?  
-Worse than that Enma I replied, looking to Chi Chi, I need you to open the door to that sealed room, we need to deal with the people inside there as soon as possible!  
-Yes master! Chi replied and seemed to process some information momentarily, however saying in sequence master, there is no one in that room anymore!  
-What do you mean? I asked astonished weren t them inside there up until now? I pointed to Chi Chi unplug right now and return to the room you came from and don t leave until I order you to! I then looked at Kitagawa and Enma you two! Prepare for battle! I headed towards the place I had left my suitcase and opened it.  
-What is going on Richard? Enma ran to my side, quickly taking out any unnecessary piece of clothing, taking gloves for her paws and asking me please, stop this suspense and tell us what did you find out!  
-She is right boy! Kitagawa exclaimed, looking at me right after becoming alert so we can prepare ourselves better for what is needed!  
-There is only one person in all Verona that could have a brooch like this one here I then showed the item to them both, continuing as I ordered one of this with exclusivity, forbidding others from being made I then dressed the cape I had taken out of the suitcase and I gave it as a present to a person, whom is known today as -The Noble Oliveira L via, correct? said a voice that came from the corridor we entered previously, followed by Kyou and other three unknown individuals.  
-Accursed L via! Is it you that is behind all this? How could you betray us? I shouted while I pointed to the nekomimi, feeling hatred and confusion inside my chest it isn t possible! How could you ally with the extremists? You were always snobbish and prideful, you would never fall so low! I noticed that L via was only dressed on her fight clothes and a kind of shining glove, as well as the three other henchmen, however Kyou wasn t.  
-Well well well! What about stopping babbling nonsense from your mouth first? L via replied, with visible loathe on her voice you don t have any right to say I allied myself with those maggots! Thanks to me they didn t attack way earlier! They could have done right after the earthquake that destroyed Verona, but mama and I didn t allow it to happen!  
-How didn t you ally yourself with the extremists? I asked, suddenly remembering Enmie s words she is being sincere in this case, she didn t know Jack was an extremist how do you explain what happened at my residence and that you are here with Akira?  
-It wasn t in my plans that you would find the place I was hiding that brat so soon - L via commented the thing is still very reticent damnation! I needed a little more time! that was when the nekomimi sighed and, after staring at me, added well, maybe this might have been more useful in the end anyway, I can kill two rabbits with one bolt that was when I noticed that L via s voice was filled with sadness.  
-What is your intention? Kitagawa asked that is incredible, your resemblance isn t strange to me!  
-L via - I began speaking, trying to certify that the person in front of me wasn t that childhood friend that was so especial to me I will stop with the cursing and I shall try to find a way to save you from all this without a death sentence - I continued, even under her mockingly smile if you told me what made you throw the friendship of a life time away power or money?  
-Ha! You still speak as if the victim was still you! L via replied laughing the Oliveira family was betrayed by my own race! the noble then pointed to Kitagawa, shouting if you have the cult crucifix, you must know what I am talking about!  
-What L via mean by that Kitagawa? I asked him.  
-I was sure we were going to have problems because of that - Kitagawa replied, with a sad atmosphere around him however I never imagined that that would become a problem this big -To what are you referring to? Enma asked, also looking to Kitagawa.  
-Something that happened twenty seven years ago Kitagawa replied, looking at L via the Mewsus direct descendants could you mate and procreate under our rigid control since the prophecy was based completely in their lineage - the elder then pointed to the noble just the ladies that were considered the best in the nekomimi race were allowed to be mate with any male that was Mewsus descendant, until that day -What happened at that day? I asked, worriedly.  
-We had chosen who would be the next nekomimi that would mate with the living descendant at that time the elder then looked again at L via, who shook lightly she was called Oliveira Mariana -WHAT? I exclaimed, shocked with the name I heard are you telling me that the person that mated with the descendant was L via s mom?  
-No, it was exactly at that time that things got complicated Kitagawa replied, with noticeable regret in his voice Mariana had an older sister that was raised with her, she was a daughter that came from another marriage of her mother, L via s grandmother - he then cleaned his throat and continued because of that she was considered impure or not part of the elite seeing that the actual elite and great-grandfather of L via s wasn t the sister s father - Kitagawa frowned and then added was it bad luck, or good one who knows ?  
-Say it at once Kitagawa, please I rushed him.  
-George, as was known Mewsus descendant, Hikari Mitsuki s father fell in love with Mariana s sister, what was informed to us around one month later was much worse, he wanted to marry her at any costs - the elder replied, looking at me of course we tried all means to dissuade him of doing it, however when he noticed we weren t going consent on his wishes, he tried to commit suicide by cutting his wrists, by luck or providence we found him in enough time to be saved Kitagawa had a relieved face when saying this part and we ended up allowing him to do as he wanted -Making my family go through the biggest humiliation in our existence! L via shouted, her voice filled with hatred did you really believed that sending my mom to marry a Verona's old and dying nekomimi noble was enough compensation? I was lucky that mom found someone she liked and made me! Otherwise the old geezer wouldn t be able to make me!  
-Are you telling me L via that all this is a personal vendetta between the Oliveira family and the nekomimis? I asked, begging inside my mind for the reason not be that one are you wishing to pit humans against nekomimis simply because of that? If you desired so bad do something against them, why involve a totally innocent race?  
-Hahaha! Don t make me laugh Richard! L via replied, again showing despite to me playing the victim again! As if you yourself wasn t one of the direct responsible for what I am doing in this exact moment!  
-What are you saying? What had I done to provoke in you this reaction? I asked L via, completely wrathful I always supported you on your spoiled acting and always offering my friendship, how can I be part of this?  
-At first, mommy thought about vengeance just against the elders revealing the cult s existence to the extremist s nekomimis L via explained, with tears on her eyes but it came to her knowledge by my mom s sister that Mewsus direct descendant made her pregnant and that a very pretty female nekomimi had been born! Of course that made her extremely furious and she herself planned the death of everyone as it was me who was supposed to be said female descendant and not a non-elite second grade nekomimi -Up to this point I understood I commented, prompting her to continue however, why me?  
-Well, mother didn t find the child and one of the elder members after she exterminated all the cult, after months of incessant searching she got pregnant of me, after the labor, she found out she had cancer L via let sorrow tears roll down freely through her face she took care of me like a princess for the nine years she fought against the illness and left me an envelope along with the heritance, with instructions of only opening it in case I wished to search for vengeance against all the people that made her suffer greatly if I hadn t fallen in love with a fragile and fool boy when I was eight years old I would have opened the letter right after she died but I did it four days ago and decided to act! I called mom s old allies and said they were free to finally act as they wished and to bring me the little nekomimi.  
-And what made you change your mind? Enma asked, trying to understand what was going on.  
-I wouldn t do anything that would make my image be blurred by my behaving she replied, staring strongly against me however, I lost to that accursed brat! As soon as I manage to prove she is really Mewsus descendant, I shall kill the girl and will place the blame over you! All my fellow race members will hunt you as a traitor of our trust! It shall be my vengeance against you Richard!  
-Is there no way to convince you to stop with such craziness and surrender yourself? I asked, I wanted to be sure there were no other possibilities left give up before we need to enter combat!  
-You are acting cocky for someone whose love of life is under my control she laughed mockingly and carries in her womb your offspring! Aren t you afraid of what I am capable of doing to her?  
-I am not afraid! I replied harshly, finally understanding there would be no possibility left for us to come to an understanding again Chi! I know you can heard me! From this moment on you can only obey my commands until I tell you otherwise! L via, Kyou and the henchmen looked at each other confusedly quick! I want you to seal shut this room in a way that just when I order someone will be able to leave, now!  
-Yes master! Chi s voice replied along with the sound of metallic and thick steel doors closing the room and locking us inside there.  
-Are you insane? L via shouted, looking to me you know that if I don t report to my subordinate outside here, he will murder Akira?  
-It is useless to bluff L via, I know that aside the little one, just five people are inside this complex I pointed to Enma all this was thanks to the gadgets of my niece .  
-Tch - L via spat then looked at me, adjusting her paw s gloves and saying damnation! You are always a step ahead of me! I see I will not be able to leave this place unless I force you to speak! she then kissed her own paws Saint Meow bless I prepared for something like this, developing this paws protector, opposing the other versions used in combat, this one is so resistant that managed to stop the attack of a chainsaw, I shall easily block you and hold your sword with one paw only, leaving the other free to torn you to pieces!  
-As you were kind enough to tell me your strategy, I shall tell you about mine as well - I finished making the final adjustments in my cape in a way it would not leave be taken out of its place around my neck I knew that the moment of a confrontation with the nekomimi extremists would arrive sooner or later, since when I began investigating them I then took two small and extremely sharp swords from inside the suitcase I imagined that your race would make developments in war combat, especially something in that regard you mentioned, that is why I developed a kind of fight using two small swords making me much more agile, leaving you just enough time to defend yourself! I looked then to Enma Enma, I know that Kyou is a very strong opponent and that is why you are going to fight with her and I looked at Kitagawa regarding you -Leave it to me Richard, three opponents are enough for me Kitagawa replied, placing himself in his especial cat-fu guard.  
-Alright L via, since you have no sanity left and placed so many innocent people in danger I hid the swords under the cape, which went all around my body I shall be your opponent, I cannot allow your insane state hurt a single more person, I shall fight you as an enemy and a kingdom traitor! You are not my childhood friend! Come and fight! I shouted, running towards her with my weapons still hidden. 


	105. Chapter 122

-I do intend to Richard! If you aren t going to be mine, you won t be anyone else s! L via replied, preparing to defend herself.

At first L via didn t know what I was going to do, seeing that my weapons were still under the cape, as soon as I was one step away from her I raised my right hand over my head and slashed down on the exact moment that the sword was out of the cape, surprised the nekomimi had only time to instinctively grab the weapon with both paws, I smiled sarcastically to her and then attacked fencing frontally against her face, my opponent had just enough time to tilt her head to the side seeing, with horror in her eyes, the sword nearly scratch her cat ear and cut a small bit of her curly hair.

At the same time, two other mortal fights happened around me, Enma had worn two punching dagger on her paws, the same was done by Kyou, now both of them would exchange hits and it was possible to hear the sound of metal hitting against each other; Kitagawa had been surrounded by the three other opponents that took turns attacking him, despite not having the same ease to win as he had when we were attacked at my residence, it was visible he wasn t still at his limit being able to, with reasonable quickness, end them as soon as he noticed it was an opportune moment.

My attention came back to the nekomimi before me when she let one of her paws go from the sword it was holding and then grabbed the other, with a strength that was, until that point, surprising for me, slowly she managed to take the weapon from the side of her neck and locked both in front of me, beginning to apply kicks at my belly with one of her free legs, quickly I began twisting my right hand to the left in a way the blade began heading towards the wrist of her right paw; despite her face showed extreme worry, when I was almost touching the fur with me weapon she quickly let go of the sword the paw in danger was holding and quickly spun to the side, like an acrobatic gymnastic athlete.

Everything happened so fast that I just had enough time to feel being grabbed by my own wrists and spinning quickly, next I had my back smashed against the hard ground, with an horrible pain in there, however I didn t have time to pay attention to it, because soon after I saw L via jumping and preparing to cut me with her threatening claws, I quickly made my swords cross in an x format and headed them towards the nekomimi s throat, whom as not to self-decapitate needed to fall to her knees and hold on the blades, the sound of the gloves plus the fact L via was covering my body kneeling on the floor made Kyou s attention go to her, she shouted:

-Master, are you alright? Kyou had a voice that sounded honestly worried.  
-Yes! L via replied at the exact moment she began pressing the blades in a way to make them near my throat I just need to finish this quickly KYOU WATCH OUT!

The noble looked back at her personal caretaker briefly, that was enough time for me to be able to kick her right in the middle of the forehead, the pain made her instinctively let go of my swords, with a quick leg lock I threw her to the side, making her fall flat on her back, with a small and quick movement, I kneeled over her head and crossed the blades almost touching her neck and, after looking deep into her challenging eyes, I shouted:

-It is over Oliveira L via! This is your end! I was preparing to behead her in the exact moment I heard Enma also shouting.  
-Hey, where do you think you are going! It is me that is your opponent! followed by a muffled sound of a pain moan coming from Enma, whom shouted in sequence Richard, watch out!

I had just enough time to look back and notice that Kyou had just jumped towards me, I quickly rolled to my right, listening to the sound of the attacker s dagger hitting the ground, next I back flipped, after I landed on my feet, I kneeled with my swords and body hidden by the cape; I saw Enma bleeding from her belly and became worried she might have been mortally wounded, however I didn t have much time to think about that, seeing that both nekomimi stood up and charged against me, when I noticed the dangerous situation I was in, I waited; as I expected both girl jumped to attack me, as soon as they were really near, I fenced in a frontal forward attack with the swords tip, each of them towards a different target and then I waited to result of the attack, all I noticed next was a blur passing near my head and everything turning black.

And extremely strong and cutting pain raced across my face left side, beginning right above the eye and going through the whole length of it until de side of my left lip, without cutting it open though; soon I felt blood running through my face and drops of it falling on my cape were heard in sequence, quickly I dropped the sword that was in my left hand and took it to the wounded parts, I noticed instantly a cut that, despite not having hit my skull s bones, was actually very deep, I didn t have more time to analyze further than that, because I heard Kyou s voice behind me, however it sounded as if she was trying to speak while gargling, I looked at her with the eye that was still intact and I still had time to hear:

-I a always idolatrized you m gurrrrg master the sound of the blood into her throat made me shiver violently so macabre it was, Kyou had her paws holding the left of her neck, where the blood was gushing out like a fountain, she feel to her knees, visibly losing all her strength I h hope that... y you reach your final objective - she lost what was left of balance she had, falling to her side, without stopping to look at L via with those almost lifeless eyes, however filled with feelings I l loved you until this last m m m momen.. gurrrrrrrrgggggg slowly letting out her last breath.  
-KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! L via s shout made me focus my attention at her again, that was when I noticed my sword hard penetrated her right shoulder, going through her and going out on her back NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! the nekomimi then started struggling parting from the sword on her own and soon she was free from it, I couldn t end the opponent at that moment even if I wanted to, because despite the noble s wound be in a non-vital place and she having her attention focused in Kyou, that was something extremely dishonorable to do no Kyou don t do that to me no Kyou Kyou - the nekomimi then shook the already lifeless body of her personal caretaker NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! she then hugged her body, crying heavily in sequence.  
-Now that you know how much it hurts to have taken away from you someone you like I said after some minutes, right after Kitagawa eliminated the last opponent hence why, stop this madness and surrender at once!  
-Damn you damn you DAMN YOU! L via shouted, completely out of her mind how could you do that with with Kyou? I l loved her! tears of love and hatred ran through her face if everything went as we had planned I would still have her beside me after me and you married damn you! We had so many plans together!  
-If you loved her so much, why didn t you admit it and made it to public knowledge? I replied, scandalized as I was going to do with the little one that night and just didn t because I was shocked by the fact we murdered her mom mistakenly -Because she was a slave! How could me, a noble, love and have a relationship with a mere slave? That would totally ruin my reputations - L via gently placed the Kyou s lifeless body on the ground and slowly stood up, continuing but that didn t change what I felt for her!  
-Hehe - I laughed, realizing the biggest irony I ever seen in my whole life L via, even after a person that felt compassion for you losing her own trying to show you that love surpassed any barrier, be it social, economic, religious or even racial I stood up slowly as well, continuing my speech you didn t learn anything at all! The only conclusion I can reach is that you are pathetic! I then pointed my right hand sword towards her and continued however I notice you still have a quality, even if small, worthy of redemption that entitles me to give you a more honorable end, come, let s end this for once and all, make it at least so that Kyou s death won t be in vain I then looked at Kitagawa and Enma don t interfere in this battle, I need to end what I should have almost an year ago, at my residence when she attacked Kikuri I then looked once again to the nekomimi come L via! Attack me!

It wasn t needed more incentive so as the nekomimi charged at me with all the potential I knew she had in her, even if she couldn t use her right arm, she made me have a lot of trouble to be able to block all her attacks, I never saw her attack with that much ferocity and resolve, as if she wanted to cut me in very little pieces in any way possible, that was when that, between one attack and the other that something came to my mind both Kikuri and L via I thought were with their right arm very hurt and not usable and were attacking with all the strength they could how ironic! I smiled, for a slight confusion of the noble, that didn t cease to attack for a second both were fighting for the same objective, I believe that now L via understood what my late girlfriend wanted to say

The biggest problem of that was that my perception was extremely hindered because of the wound in my eye added with the agility in L via s attacks and the vengeance made that, as much as in Kikuri s fight, there wasn t a single opening so as I could attack and staying defending only left me vulnerable, because sooner or later I would wore out and wouldn t be as much efficient as I was now, so from this point on it was just a matter of time until I was completely defeated and murdered in sequence, that was when something Nina told me as soon as she started teaching my cat-fu came to my mind.

All fighting styles, be it human or nekomimi, have their advantages, disadvantages and weak spots Nina then neared me and, looking me inside my eyes, said the Cat-fu is much better than any form of unarmed style used by the humans, but it has a weakness that, in case it is well used, can prove to be fatal! the old nekomimi showed me one move, stopping close enough so that the fur on her paw tickled my nose while the nekomimi is attacking full force without, however, using the ending blow, it is practically impossible to counterattack as they don t leave even the slightest opening for such thing, now when the go for the final technique the old lady then showed where to hit they have the chest completely unprotected, use that at your advantage little man!

With that in mind I had an idea that in case it worked, it was sure to bring me victory in this duel, otherwise it would mean certain death; I knew that, the attacks L via was using, were coming under a pattern that, in case there was an opening in my guard I was sure she would use her secret nekomimi elite technique, mentally I prayed that my plan worked as I expected; I made the swords go under the cape and pretended that I was getting ready to attack as soon as I blocked the last attack she launched at me, placing the left hand sword quietly inside its sheath, then I moved in a way which seemed as if I lost my balance for a moment, the nekomimi noticed that and, not losing time, shouted:

-You are finished Montecchio Richard! Hoga L via began preparing her technique, even if she needed to use the left paw Pupu she then took a step back and finished shouting SHITTEKEN! taking a step forward and directing her paw directly against my chest.

My luck, or providence perhaps, was that L via used the bad paw to apply the hit, which came with even less of the strength that it would normally have, while my cape isolated the most damaging part of the technique the same couldn t have been said for the impact that made something inside my chest hurt quite a lot, however I wouldn t let this chance slip by, with my free hand I grabbed the astonished nekomimi s left paw, raising it a bit and passing my right hand with the sword under her arm and then I just said:

-It is over Oliveira L via! I then slashed diagonally through her chest as strong as I managed to, letting go of her paw in sequence.

The nekomimi howled so big must have been the pain she felt, especially because I could see a red line that formed at the beginning of her right shoulder and crossed diagonally her chest, passing through the middle of her breasts and ending around waist s level on the left side, her fighting clothes snapped and opened seeing that it was a tight and glued to the body vestment, making her become naked before me; then she took her paws around herself as if she was to hug herself and kneeled before me.

As soon as I looked at the now fragile nekomimi my sight became foggy and I became dizzy almost instantly with an extremely strong pain in my chest, making me take several steps back and also kneeling to the ground as my opponent, I felt as if my chest was immobile, making me have quite a bit of problems breathing, I couldn t focus my vision with even with the eye that was still good; for several minutes I believed I was in my last moments, however slowly I managed to stabilize myself, at that moment I had a surprise.

L via still was kneeling on the place she previously was, she is indeed the epitome of the nekomimi bodily purity I thought being perfect in every aspect, she had perfect breasts for her size; they were firm in such a way they wouldn t fall even when they had nothing holding them, as they were now, she could have any male on her paws why me out of all of them ? I noticed that blood was going down through her belly, however it wasn t, even nearly, the amount one would expect after someone had just had their tummy and chest slashed open by a direct hit, I began laughing when I realized what happened, instants later I said:

-Apparently you clothes were made in a way to withstand sword attacks isn t it right L via?  
-Yes however I used as reference the sharpness of your sword with the family crest - she then coughed, spitting a little bit of blood in the process however I didn t expect a sword so sharp to the point of cutting this fabric - L via then began slowly and with a lot of effort, standing up.  
-As I see you intend to take this to the last consequences, isn t it right L via I asked, also standing up with a lot of difficulty then we shall do it, no matter how much I didn t wish to end the life of someone whom I considered a true friend for my whole life - I noticed I was really weak at that moment you know that both of us are on our bodies limit let s make this the last strike -Alright Richard! L via replied, with an weird smile in the face I didn t expect less from you! Attack me with everything you got!

When I was finished standing up, I noticed that thanks to the hit I got in the middle of my chest, I didn t have enough strength to raise my swords over my chest line, what would limit a lot my attack possibilities, even more taking into account that even with an very wounded right shoulder, I knew she would make a last ungodly effort to use it in order to be able to block my attack; that is why I decided that if it was in order to save a lot of innocent lives, I would use a not so honorable tactic, I turned my cape around my neck in a way that the opening went behind my back, however I didn t lock it back again, so with a simple movement I could remove it easily.

Then I placed the hilt of one of my swords in one of my armpits in a way it would seem to anyone that was watching that I was holding my sword right over my chest, in the other armpit I placed one of the sword s sheaths in the very same way the other sword was, making me look like as if I was going to attack with both weapons frontally; in both of my hands I was holding the other sword pointed to my feet in a way it didn t touch the cape; then I began running towards L via who began to prepare to block me, when she was an inch to touch me I made a movement that made my cape to move and fall to the side, instants later the nekomimi grabbed my sword and sheath, one paw on each artifact while the sword in my hands penetrated her frontally in the middle of her tummy, piercing her through her back near where her tail begins, making her look at me with shocked and filled with sadness eyes.

-Forgive me L via - I said, somewhat pitting the nekomimi but now I believe that, it is really everything over - without taking the sword out from her, as I would only do that when I was sure of her defeat.  
-He He He - L via laughed as a response, much to my surprise yes n now it is over for you Richard - then she took the paw that was holding the sheath and, biting it, took it out now yes I will have my v vengeance against you for having abandoned me - with the free paw, she took a small device from inside the glove.  
-You crazy nekomimi! What do you intend to do? I tried moving to take the other sword and end her before she managed to do something else, but then again I became dizzy again and lost some of my strength, without falling to the ground though.  
-D Don t think that only Enma knows about electronic devices - L via then pressed one button in the very small device the other, shouting in sequence L LOOK LITTLE Akira AS I I TOLD YOU FIRST THE CULT MEMBERS THEN YOUR GRAND PARENTS T THEN I S SHOWED HIM ORDERING TO E ELIMINATE YOUR D D D DEAR MOMMY YOUR PAPA . AND L L.. LASTLY THIS M MONSTER KILLS Y Y Y YOUR COUSIN W WA TCH OUT LI TTLE ONE DON T ALLOW HIM TO DO MORE EVIL THINGS A AVENGE THEM F F F FOR M M ME - at the exact moment in which the huge screen illuminated and showed the face of my beloved nekomimi, Akira-chan completely horrified with what she was seeing 


	106. Chapter 123

-A Akira-chan? I exclaimed right after she appeared, at the exact moment L via lost her strength and fell into my arms t this isn t what it seems to be! to worsen the situation, the sword became clearly visible leaving the nekomimi s back.

I didn t have much more time to talk after that, because Akira shouted sounding extremely horrified with what she was seeing at that moment, her yell was something that hurt in such a way that even the chest pain worsened a lot more, both from physical pain that was just growing bigger as well as from the emotional one, the nekomimi shook her head desperately and using her paws she punched the panel before her, tears began rolling down along with her protests; the pain was so big that I had to throw L via s already lifeless body to the side, removing the sword from inside her at the same time, upon seeing her cousin fallen on the floor, my beloved roared:

-DAMN YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH MY COUSIN? she then pointed to me and continued WASN T ENOUGH MY GRANDPARENTS, THEN MAMA MITSUKI AND PAPA LEANDRO! YOU HAD TO END WITH MY LAST LIVING RELATIVE? WHY?  
-A Akira-chan this is a serious mistake it w wasn t like that how it happened I didn t do nothing of the sort I replied, with a growing pain in the chest you have to believe in -NO! I DON T WANT TO HEAR NOT EVEN ONE MORE LIAR WORD COMING FROM YOU! Akira then covered her cat ears with her paws I WON T BELIEVE IN ANYTHING YOU SAY ANYMORE! HOW COULD YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT? YOU WANTED SO MUCH FOR HUMANS TO RECOGNIZE YOU AS KING? THAT WAS THE REASON YOU WANTED TO MANIPULATE ME, MEWSUS SECOND CONSECUTIVE FEMALE DESCENDED SO AS WE WOULD SUPPORT YOU IN THAT INTENT? the nekomimi then looked at me with a nausea face and said I HATE YOU MONTECCHIO RICHARD! I ARE DESPICABLE, YOU DISGUST ME! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU! becoming strangely quietly afterwards.  
-B But Akira-chaaaaaarggghh the nekomimi s words made, at that exact moment, an horrible pain penetrate my chest as if a sword had pierced my heart, making me knee and take my hands over my chest is t this the pain that someone suffers from love ? all I managed to do was to whisper, seeing that I couldn t breathe at that moment.  
-He Hehe Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Akira then began cackling hysterically, mouth wide open, looking towards the ceiling, after what felt to be several minutes she continued how long I have waited for this! Find out who was the responsible for my death and being able to get revenge!  
-Y Your death? I asked astonished, seeing Akira was still alive, I looked at my nekomimi again and noticed that not only that powerful black aura had returned as it was much more potent and concentrated than before, as well as there was a blurred figure behind her! b but you are alive?  
-Silence! Akira ordered, in a completely different voice from her usual I won t lose my time with someone as low as you! My cousin L via left everything ready so as I could seek vengeance in the best way possible for what you did against me and my beloved Leandro! she then pressed a button in the panel before her.

The screen then shut of afterwards and leaving me alone with my pain, that became even stronger, making me fall to my side while my chest complained sometimes from the physical damaged parts, other times from the destroyed emotional part, I felt a paw touching my shoulder asking me:

-Richard, are you well? the feminine voice sounded genuinely worried.  
-I t think I am - I replied with a very low voice I c can t say the same about my soul - I then looked at Enma, whom held her belly with the paw w what about you?  
-I am alright the cut wasn t too deep - she then showed me the wound beside the bellybutton however the same cannot be said about your face Richard we need to go to Enmie as soon as possible! Enma commented, while examining my face.  
-Y You are right I filled my chest with air and, despite the extreme discomfort, I said as loud as it was possible for me at that moment C Chi-chan, leave where you are and come to me, please -Yes master! Chi s voice replied, right after opening the door to the room she was into how can I serve you? the android asked, kneeling beside me.  
-Is it p possible to contact the exterior world Chi-chan? I then pointed towards the exit we need to warn the k king and Niwatori of what is going on here!  
-It is possible master Chi replied, pointing to the big monitor we would just need a device that works in the frequency that you use to be able to synchronize our hardware with it.  
-Alright! I slowly took my hand to my pants pocket and took out my cellphone use this phone here, contact the king in the stored number and tell him to send an helicopter here as soon as possible! gradually I began becoming dizzier, I noticed that I would soon faint t tell them to bring Enmie to u us - I ordered, becoming unconscious next.

Everything became weirdly dark and even if I had fainted it seemed more that I was sleeping at that moment with nightmares haunting me, even without being able to see her, I could listen Akira s mom shouting and swearing at me, demanding me to present her the motive for doing something so wicked with her and Leandro the desperation feeling was horrible and, even if I ran as much as my legs allowed me to, I couldn t part myself from her; I became relieved when I saw a white light shining in the horizon, desperately I headed towards that direction, trying to touch the snow white light, that was when I heard a shout:

-KYAAAA! that was when I opened my eyes and noticed that the responsible for the shout was Enmie you scared the hell out of me Richard! I thought that you were unconscious! I didn t think you would wake up so suddenly!  
-Forgive my Enmie, that wasn t my intention at all I replied looking around where am I? This doesn t look like my residence s infirmary.  
-You are in the royal palace s infirmary Enma replied from the other side of the room, she was sitting in one of the beds the king thought it was securer to bring us here as your residence is seriously damaged.  
-I understand I noticed then, upon looking to Enma that she was making the bandages in her belly on her own wow, I don t know how you have guts to do what you are right now.  
-This is common when you have my profession Enma replied, looking at the bandage that she had finished at that moment the rabbit said that the cut wasn t too deep and that the bandages along with her energy will make me be brand new in around two to three days.  
-I understand, that is very good! I replied, certainly relieved to know that the kitsunemimi was well and what about me Enmie? My chest hurts a lot and my face well the damage must be visible -Indeed Richard, the wound is really serious Enmie replied looking to the wound however if we make a good quality energetic treatment I am sure that at most in four to five days it will be healed, I cannot ensure I will be able to save your eye however -It is alright Enmie-chan, I trust in your powers and skills that was when I felt a stinging pain in my chest ugh and what about my chest? I was hit by the same technique which hit Kikuri as well, however the cape blocked part of the harming effect, could you look if I have any broken bone, because it still hurts.  
-No problem Enmie replied, placing her right paw over my chest and emitting the already expected white light while I do this, who is that girl? she then pointed with the left paw to someone at my right.  
-Which girl? I asked confused, looking to my side, seeing that Chi was standing there oh! This is Chi-chan, she was inside the complex were we dueled against L via I then began explaining to the usagimimi everything that happened inside that place, including the android.  
-So if I understood correctly - Enmie commented, after I became silent she is a robot that looks like a humanoid, which stayed here as some sort of guardian of the human race and a witness of what happened here on Earth?  
-Correct Enmie-dono Chi replied, bowing in sequence and also to pass the knowledge to whomever had the crucifixes or to whom they indicated I should.  
-I comprehend Chi Enmie replied, looking at me in sequence you said that the cape absorbed part of L via s hit? the usagimimi then shook her head I don t believe it was that what happened -What makes you believe something else happened? I asked, curiously.  
-I treated Kikuri of the same thing and I assure you that nothing in this world would be able to stop the evil energy that the nekomimi irradiates when she uses the fearsome technique Enmie then crossed her arms over her chest and continued aside a small paralyzing energy that I felt and took out from your chest, I didn t find anything else the usagimimi then nodded even if, as you said that she used the not so good left paw, it would be as deadly to you as it was for Kikuri -That means she just wanted to disable me? I asked curiously again.  
-It could be, however everything makes me believe that Enmie then pointed to parts of my chest that hurt more she hesitated in the last instant, because I still found equal characteristics in both of your cases, however I also felt she couldn t take to the last consequences her intent something paralyzed her in the last instant -I understood... I replied, somehow saddened for everything ending the way it did, because after all L via was my childhood friend thanks for explaining that to me Enmie can I ask something?  
-Of course Richard, feel free too Enmie replied, beginning to analyze the cut in my face.  
-When Nina possessed your body even your appearance changed, is it possible that there might be a possession without changes in the body? I asked, anxious for what the usagimimi had to tell me.  
-Yes, actually what happened with Nina is an exception not a rule, why do you ask? Enmie replied, applying curative energy in my face hmmm we will need to sedate you Richard, I will have to perform a small surgery at your face to better close the wound, can I carry on with the procedures?  
-No never mind my question for now, it is just something that is bothering me - I replied, leaving the subject aside for now now regarding the face do it without sedating me, because I need to be awaken in case something happens I replied, staring at the usagimimi decidedly and I will tell you more, do everything in your power to make this wound be healed as soon as possible, I don t mind if it makes it hurt even more!  
-Are you sure? Enmie replied, already immobilizing my head I can apply a little of energy at your face as so it won t hurt as much and to prevent your eyes from moving, however it shall be an mind-blowing pain!  
-Yes! I trust in you more than any other doctor in Verona! I replied decidedly, as I felt I needed to be strong from that moment onward, moments later king Jo o entered the room.  
-My Saint Meow Richard! he exclaimed as soon as he noticed my state what happened with you?  
-I shall update you with the recent events as soon as the miraculous doctor Enmie-chan here finishes with the treatment I then pointed to the usagimimi I have a request to make Jo o.  
-I am all ears Richard the king replied, looking at me seriously.  
-Order the remaining alive nobles, which means, the Andrade, the Soares and the Souza to come to the palace and not leave until told to do so, because here might be the only place in Verona that they might be relatively secure -The situation is that serious Richard? Jo o asked me, with a certain tension in his voice and what about Kitagawa and Niwatori? Seeing both of them are still in the castle.  
-Indeed serious - I replied even more serious and regarding them tell them to stay with us, because we might need their wisdom to know how we are going to act regarding the nekomimis.  
-Alright the king bowed, finalizing I shall do as you advised me to leaving the premises in sequence.

The treatment, despite being extremely painful, was successfully concluded in six days when Enmie declared that the energy that forced the cells to multiply had made the cut heal itself with extreme efficiency, however I became blind from the left eye as the usagimimi wasn t able to cure it; a much greater pain masked the physical one, it had been six days since I had any news from my beloved nekomimi; three days later we had a meeting between the nobles, Jo o, Kitagawa and Niwatori about what happened and how we should proceed from now on, it was handed from Jo o to me the command of any operation that might still be needed to be made, the king also handed me a package, saying in sequence:

-Richard, I trust you this, inside there are two pendrives with a number written in them he then pointed to the box I order you that in case something happens with me to access the one that has the number one with the nobles with you and then broadcast in worldwide television network the number two he then looked to the nobles present you are all witness of my will!  
-Yes we are, however I don t believe we will need to open the box Andrade replied, standing up and bowing to the king.  
-I also think it all of this won t be necessary I commented, looking the king in the eyes however I accept your order!

In the middle of the morning of the fourth day after the end of the treatment was when everything began crumbling around us in a way which nothing could be as it was one day, Enmie entered running at the room where me and the king were followed by the nobles, Niwatori and Kitagawa, despite the shock she caused at us she just limited herself to point the television, Jo o quickly understood what happened and turned the device on, at the screen Akira s image showed up and seemed to be making a speech; I didn t need to listen to much of it to understand, with visible horror in my face, what she wanted to say:

- that is why I bring to the knowledge of all members of the nekomimi race that the humans, especially the most disgusting being of their race that is known by the name of Montecchio Richard tried to eliminate me after being successful with Mewsus descendants, my mother and father, and lastly even a noble as he is, whom have up her life to open my eyes and save me she frowned and punched the table with her paw and ordered are, from this moment on and by my order seeing I am the leader of all nekomimis, power bestowed upon me for being Mewsus second consecutive direct female descendant as he said I should be, our enemies and must be hunted down and eliminated wherever they are found he then shouted to the screen I, Capuleto Akira, declare war against the human race! 


	107. Chapter 124

-What? I exclaimed while standing up, trying to understand the information that my brain was refusing to process A Akira just declared war against the human race?  
-Impossible king Jo o exclaimed, shifting the attention from the television to the nekomimis how could she do something like that? Wouldn t her need your approval to do that?  
-At the moment that was recognized the connection to her bloodline to Mewsus and the prophecy Niwatori replied with sadness in his voice you can say that I just became unemployed he commented air quoting with his paw s fingers however the way Soraya accepted it so easily and didn t even try to contact me sounded weird he then pointed to the phone over the table could I make a call?  
-Of course Niwatori Jo o replied, pointing to the device and pressing the speaker function I hope you don t mind if we also listen.  
-I don t mind at all seeing I also want to solve any misunderstanding Niwatori then dialed a number, after two exact seconds someone answered but said nothing, that was when the nekomimi said Cura de me qui sum nuntiare tibi -Niwatori, it is surprising you contacting us after marvelous Akira s-sama speech! Soraya replied to Niwatori s password how can I help you?  
-Soraya, tell me one thing Niwatori cleaned his throat and continued how did the little leader got to you? Why didn t you at least contact me as soon as Akira-sama appeared there? Is it enough for a random nekomimi to go there saying she is Mewsus descendant that you accept her promptly without bigger precautions?  
-It isn t quite like that Niwatori, L via already had warned that there was the possibility that she would send the descendant to us just a moment then it could be heard someone whispering in the nekomimi s ear also we cannot forget that you yourself gave plenty powers for L via to act as the nekomimis representative among the people and decided as well as she wished to and also she coughed, continuing in sequence she trusted in that accursed disgusting being called Montecchio Richard that stated that Akira-sama was said descendant that is why I decided it wasn t necessary to be more prudent, we just tested the little princess blood and effectively the samples matched with our database!  
-I understand perfectly Niwatori replied, pondering for some moments however going as far as to declare a war? Niwatori tried to contemporize.  
-Soraya! For Saint Meow! I interrupted Niwatori, shouting to the phone allow me to talk to my beloved little nekomimi, I beg you for everything that is more sacred - I kneeled before the table, right beside the phone, making an ungodly effort not to cry please -Your beloved little nekomimi? Soraya spoke slowly, whispers were audible again on the other side don t you tell me you are the monster that tried to manipulate our beloved leader so shamelessly! Accursed filthy being you are, how dare you to direct your dirty words to our blessed princess! Niwatori, Akira-sama is deeply disappointed at you, from this moment on you are not considered a worthy being of our race, a traitor since you allied yourself with the human scum! May Saint Meow bring you a harsh judgment! Soraya said, hanging up in sequence.

Nothing was said for some time inside that room as everyone silently respected the tears that were rolling down my face and fell to the carpet, as it was public knowledge to them how much I loved Akira; I don t know how much time passed with me in that position, however at a certain point I felt something touching my shoulder, I looked to my side and noticed that both Niwatori as well as Kitagawa were with their arms stretched towards me with theirs paws together at waist level, in a typical manner of someone that is about to be arrested and handcuffed, intrigued I asked:

-B But what does this means? What do you intend with this? I stood up in sequence.  
-Now that our new leader declared war against your race, that made us enemies he then pointed to his own wrists that is why we are surrendering voluntarily to you and also to symbolize how against this conflict we are.  
-But you don t need to surrender yourselves if you are against the war! I exclaimed sharply we could think together and use your knowledge -No Richard - Kitagawa interrupted me with his reply we could have serious problems with the people of your race if they saw you together with nekomimis that want your defeat so badly he then turned towards the king and continued if needed we will share all our knowledge without restrictions, as any war prisoner that was under a questioning -But even though no one needs to know you will be together with us - I tried, alright without many arguments left, convince them to change their minds.  
-That won t be possible Richard Niwatori replied, quickly and firmly I ask you to do that to us for Saint Meow when we saw the leader s speech activated our instinct we are making one huge effort to not allow our instincts to kick in -A Alright, I finally understood - I replied, pressing the intercom button and ordering here is noble Montecchio, send three guards to this room, we have prisoners that need to be taken to the Royal prison.  
-Sir! Yes sir! the guard replied, hanging the phone up in sequence.

It didn t take even two minute and both Kitagawa as well Niwatori were securely pawcuffed and were taken by the royal guards; I needed to sit for some moments after all happened, as the amount of information about what happened these previous days was astonishingly huge and I still had problems into believing everything that was going on was real, as if I had entered a macabre nightmare, rendering me completely paralyzed for a while, however I didn t have much time to spend in this state, because next the red phone rang, indicating something serious happened, then the monarch answered:

-King Jo o, what is the matter yes I am aware of the speech the king s face then suddenly showed worry what? But that was way too sudden! Yes yes what do you mean? Even trained police officers can t stop them? Damnation! Alright then he nodded you can carry on with the CN plan! Update me as soon as the operation is concluded! Of course I know it will take a while, just do it when it is all over!  
-Plan CN? Andrade and I asked at the same time what the hell is going on out there?  
-Something bad, really bad! the king exclaimed leaving his table and heading towards the door, ordering apparently Niwatori wasn t exaggerating when he said that Akira s call activated the nekomimi instinct in almost all the members of their race he then opened the door I need to deal with this problem, while I am at it I want you to think strategies to solve this war situation with the least causalities as possible and to report to the noble Montecchio, understood?  
-Yes Your Highness! we replied altogether.  
-Souza, Soares and Andrade I ordered to the nobles as soon as the king left the room I want you to think on how we are going to deal with the new scenario and bring me options, because I shall do the same with my assistants, we will talk as soon as Jo o is back.  
-Yes Montecchio! replied the nobles, standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as I was alone I asked to Enmie that she brought Chi to the room, there was something bothering me and I needed information as quick as possible; around five minutes later the usagimimi entered together with the android in the premises, both sat on a sofa that existed in the premises, after some moments pondering which was the best way to expose it to them, I asked:

-Chi, are you aware of the facts that had just been broadcasted over worldwide network? I looked at her then.  
-Yes master, a nekomimi that was trapped inside the bunker Chi replied, I could swear that she had a sad face and that somehow she was declared the leader of the race that is known as nekomimis and announced that all of them are at war with the human race, correct?  
-Exactly, Enmie everything makes me believe that Akira must be under the same influence that I found myself into in the past I then looked at the usagimimi not by the same person, but the same way, when I saw her shouting at me, I could notice a dark aura around her that was much stronger than that day at my bedroom, and I could also see a blurred being right behind her -I am really admired with your progress Richard, a lot of people with your gift take decades to be able to go from being able to just see the energy to be able to see the source Enmie commented, crossing her arms and pondering for some moments however to reach the point of Akira-chan changing that much, I am sure that there is something that ties both of them in a such a way that they are practically coexisting with each other.  
-I believe that Enmie I replied, getting sad I am almost certain that the person that is doing that is Hikari Mitsuki as soon as I said that name, the usagimimi s face become serious at the complex she said that she finally found out who did that to her and that she could have her vengeance for who made her go through that and what happened to her beloved Leandro I then stared at Enmie decidedly and asked she is already dead Enmie, shouldn t she know that everything was a big misunderstanding?  
-Richard, aside cases in which spirits are very advanced in the evolution path Enmie replied, in a completely changed voice death doesn t make the spirit wiser, let alone omniscient of what happened around them or what happens now, that would explain that after her death, Akira s mom probably didn t understand she had passed on yet and, worried, searched for her daughter and staying beside her the usagimimi closed her eyes and continued despite being enslaved, she saw her daughter was well taken care of and was loved and happy, not interfering however -She still had a grudge about her own death and Akira, in a certain way, still felt bad inside I concluded, suddenly understanding what was going on however both my little nekomimi as well her deceased mother became aware of the facts in a corrupted way by L via, making both believe that I was a monster! I then punched my own hand so this is what unites then both together so strongly! However, how can we free her from the subjugation she is into now?  
-The same way that was with you Richard Enmie replied, pointing to me we have to make love that we know she feels for you prevail, however that isn t something that can be done by distance or through video conference, you two need to be together, and convince her that your love is real and that what happened was a very serious mistake the usagimimi s feature showed seriousness however in this case, for it being a consequence of a mistake on your behalf things get a tad more complicated, the one that needs help most is Mitsuki, not Akira -Just a moment Enmie! I exclaimed shocked that female tells my loved one to do evil acts and she is the one that needs help?  
-Acting like a victim won t do you any good Richard, if you wish to solve this situation admit that the mistake that you unfortunately committed is one of the causes of the situation at this moment Enmie replied, looking at me with stern eyes think how you will make your feelings reach the nekomimi and how you will show her you aren t this history s villain the usagimimi then smiled ironically when she finished this is a little complicated, considering that you will be slashing and taking down members of her race -Right - I thought for almost twenty minutes, followed silently by Enmie and Chi; that was when something occurred me we shall have to make a war with the very least number of causalities!  
-And how are we going to do that Richard? Enmie asked in her already normal voice.  
-Simple! I pointed to Chi we have history right before us! We just need - I was interrupted by a female shout coming from the corridor in front of our room what the hell is going on?

We quickly stood up and ran towards the door, upon opening it we saw the king laying on the ground bleeding profusely, a female nekomimi near a human whom was probably the responsible for the shout, as soon as she heard us, the nekomimi turned around and upon noticing us she didn t lose time and attacked us, giving me just enough time to withdraw my swords and, spinning to my right anticlockwise, slashing the back part of her left leg right over the knee, disabling it and making her fall in sequence; even with such severe cut she didn t howl in pain, just shouting:

-Long life to Akira-sama and the nekomimi race being silenced by me next with a very well placed kick by me, I ran to Jo o and kneeled beside him, calling him.  
-You Highness! Talk to me please! I looked then to Enmie and shouted Enmie help us for Saint Meow.  
-Right away Richard! Enmie replied and placed herself on the king s other side, making a quick preliminary examination and exclaiming this isn t good at all, his neck was obliterated by that nekomimi s claws! Let me see what I can do! she then placed both paws on Jo o s neck and began producing a potent white light.  
-R R Richard - the king whispered, at his last moments n now it is all to y y ou - letting out his last breath.  
-Damnation! I shouted as soon as I saw the king die, looking to the unconscious nekomimi damn! We forgot that the king had a nekomimi slave which he liked a lot inside the palace! She must have been hiding until this moment! How could we be so careless?

Right afterwards the guards arrived, we called a doctor that just testified that king Jo o was already dead at that time, after the usually procedures we took the body to the morgue so it would wait our decision, an emergency meeting among the four nobles was called, having the presence of only us and the previous counselor, when all of us were reunited, I began the meeting:

-We made a serious mistake in forgetting, and Jo o as well, that there was a nekomimi in the castle my speech became very serious now we not only have to deal with a war but as well as with our king murdered under our noses, what shall we do?  
-For now I believe we shouldn t announce the king s death, that would just bring even more desperation to the people, seeing that apparently it is already hell out there Andrade pointed to the package I had in my hands the priority now is analyze the contents of that package the king left us.  
-I agree Souza and Soares commented, who added it is creepy, it even seems he knew he had little time left.  
-Right, if we all agree on that, I shall proceed with how it was decided among us I replied, opening the package.

Inside, as the king had told us, there were two pendrives inside the package numbered with one or two , proceeding as he oriented us to I placed the first one inside my laptop s USB port, that I had over the table and waited some instants so as it was recognized by the system, immediately after that happened a program began running alone, then it requested that the noble Souza typed the palace entrance password, which was done next by the noble, followed by Soares, Andrade, me and lastly for the royal counselor , who left the room right afterwards, saying that the service related to the Verona s king had just meet its end, as soon as he closed the door behind him, Jo o s image showed up onscreen, saying:

My noble friends, if you are watching this I fear that the worst has happened and I no longer am part of the living world, I need to thank that rabbit girl that gave me the tip about this, which helped me make this will, I sincerely hoped to end this war and take this package back again, well not everything can be as we plan, isn t it right? As we are in a moment of great social turbulence, we cannot be without the humans greatest representative, now that the nekomimis parted from us!

The question, however, is: Who will be the representative? more importantly Would it be appropriated for the people to know that their king was already taken down? the answer to the second question is simple no , because that would bring just even more disorder to the kingdom, that is why I want that, as soon as this pendrive is finished, I want you to insert the other one in the kingdom central computer and it will do everything needed to remedy the situation for now; now regarding the first question it took me a lot more thinking, but the answer came right after that and I hope that the nobles that haven t been chosen will respect, accept and support my decision, because the moment now is extremely delicate; with all that considered, from this moment on, Verona s new king will be the noble Montecchio Richard! . 


	108. Chapter 125

-I c cannot believe it - I babbled, as soon as I heard what the king had said.  
-R Richard! I didn t believe I would live to see something like this! Andrade commented, looking at me astonished the day a big friend of mine would be crowned king!  
-I d didn t believe I would become a king one day either I commented still shocked, looking my plan of avoiding confronting Akira directly suddenly become impossible.  
I will give five minutes for you to talk among yourselves and deal with the last details of this transition, then the video will resume automatically then the laptop screen showed 04:59 and began a regressive countdown.  
-Well - I began speaking looking at the present nobles this caught me in surprise as much as it must have taken you; I do not wish to force anyone that was aiming to have this position for them to serve me against their will, that is why I ask you all now, what s your opinion in what just happened?  
-I admit Richard Soares was the first one to come fourth and speak that I always wished to be Verona's king, however in a peace and tranquility era, were I could lead the people to a prosperous, calm and happy reign and die as a good king . he then kneeled before me but be one when a war just broke out and maybe risk putting my people in danger would be too much for me, considering that I don t think I would be a good king for any historical moment he then did the typical subservient reverence I, Soares Sateshi, declare complete and non-restricted loyalty to Your Highness Montecchio Richard.  
-I was about to say something very similar to what the noble Soares was going to Souza then continued, also kneeling and besides that, I can add that taking care of my vineyards and produce wine so as all can share pleasurable moments amoung their families is what brings me most happiness in this life, for that I the noble then copied his partner Souza Rodolph, declare complete and non-restricted loyalty to Your Highness Montecchio Richard.  
-Regarding me Richard Andrade spoke, also kneeling I believe that I am still way too young to command a whole nation and you are also my best friend, which makes me happy as well he then copied his two partners I, Andrade Saito, declare complete and non-restricted loyalty to Your Highness Montecchio Richard.  
-Alright then, I accept in very good will you as my loyal and closest vassals, however I stopped and pointed to each of them, as soon as I had their attention on me stop with Your Highness , please, you can call me Richard, titles bother me -Agreed Richard! Andrade replied enthusiastically however, how are we dealing with the war?  
-I believe that we should still wait for what the king has to tell us in the end of his will I then pointed to the screen, that showed less than a minute to his return, when that happened, the king continued.  
I hope that everything had gone well and that Richard may be now, with yours support, Verona s new king; I have one last order, insert the pendrive both in the USB slot that exist in bedposts, that will make a secret door open, as well as in the mainframe that exists behind the room that is now yours, it shall open to you a secret room with the biggest connection mainframe for linking all Verona s royal systems, after all routines have been done, my most trusted generals will contact you and give you a brief update of what is happening in the kingdom these days, so you can always make the right decision he turned around and seemed that he was going to leave the premises, however he turned around again, staring at the camera and continued I leave my people that I loved so much in your hands my friend, I know you will do everything in your knowledge to end this war causing the minimum suffering to them, see you Richard, I will meet you on the other side! the monitor then shut itself off in sequence.

-Well I said, taking the second pendrive and already heading towards the royal bedroom lets go and check what this will do and as soon as it is done, we shall plan how to deal with the war.

Three minutes later we arrived at the late king Jo o s bedroom, at first I was worried with the possibility of finding an USB slop in a bedposts as huge as that one, however if I knew my friend Jo o well, he would place it in a hard to find place, because he believed that those would be the places people would look for most, because of that I didn t need much effort into finding where I should insert it; soon after placing the pendrive in its place, the sound of something moving was heard, stopping right afterwards, a computerized voice could be heard, saying:

-There are other people in the room aside the king, while they are still present, I cannot let them in.  
-Souza, Soares and Andrade, I please ask you to leave me I then pointed to the door we entered through so I can carry on with this in a quicker way, rest assured, I shall update you as soon as I know more details, agreed?

As soon as they left the premises something locked the door mechanically, leaving me isolated at that room; moments later a wall on the entrance door s opposite direction slid left revealing a very dark room, slowly I headed inside there and automatically the lights turned on, revealing a computer as big as the one that existed in the complex, however slightly different; it wasn t hard finding the slot to insert the pendrive in, which I did right afterwards, after some moments the big monitor illuminated itself and began showing the royal crest, slowly it began being substituted by the Montecchio s family one; staying like that for several minutes, I actually wondered if the system had locked, however soon the screen split in three and showed both generals, one from the air force, the other from the army and the navy admiral, whom after looking at me with an surprised, said:

-Montecchio! the army general said, looking sad without trying to offend you, but we hoped not to see in that room so soon -That means that the king isn t around us anymore as he predicted? the air force general asked, sounding as sad as the army general.  
-Unfortunately yes, I wished to have meet you in a different scenario I replied, looking at each of them however we had an war beginning, the king got a call from the red phone and after that all we know is that he had left to solve a problem, question is; what was said problem?  
-As you already might know, the nekomimi that is now considered the leader of her race army general Mark began explaining declared war against our race, minutes later all the city s nekomimi rebelled completely! Now even our police forces managed to stop them, that is why king Jo o authorized us to put into motion the CN plan.  
-And what would the CT plan be? I asked, curious to know what that was about.  
-Right after this first murder attempt against your life Mark replied, presenting some documents onscreen the king felt there was a need to protect the humans, in case suddenly like this case was, if the extremists managed to convince or convert the people of their race for a new revolt or war, to prevent humans from being easy targets he created the CN plan, which is the codename for Catnip , which means, a chemical war to make nekomimis incapacitated to fight.  
-Just a moment I asked, because a question just had popped in my mind as far as I know, the catnip must be first smelled, making the nekomimis even hyperactive and then eaten to make then sedated, I hardly believe that even the most stupid being of their race would be so foolish to do it!  
-That was when our scientists of the secret intelligence force he then pointed to some humans behind him codename Genesis , which just the king and I knew about, were used, taking that plant and managed to synthetize a similar product as the active substance in the catnip, known as nepetalactone Mark then showed two molecules, one being the active substance and the other the synthetic one it isn t only absorbed by breathing but as well by skin rending gas masks ineffective!  
-Very interesting the admiral replied however, as far as I know, the catnip has a sedating effect in humans as well, if just having contact with the substance is enough to be affected, won t it be harmful for us as well?  
-Yes, however we improved the extract we got from the plant and he then showed a small difference between both molecules the part of the compound that also affected in the human brain was skillfully removed and, with that, our weapon became inoffensive to our race!  
-Marvelous! I replied enthusiastically so when the war was declared, you just let the gas on the streets to stop the rebels?  
-Better than that Richard Mark replied, continued the king, claiming a very serious problem with the gas systems, ordered a fictional gas company install pipes that would take said gas to all houses, buildings and corners of Verona he then cleaned his throat and continued in case happened what happened today, a specialized force would always be read and while we speak, they are taking the unconscious nekomimis to a prison bunker that exist since the world war, what will be done of them will be carried according your orders Richard.  
-I order that, despite being enemies and attacked us I ordered, seeing I still had hope to solve all this with the least bloodshed as it was possible we should treat them as we would like to be treated in case we were captured, not mentioning we can use them as an exchange merchandise in the future in case we have the advantage, hence why no torture and give them nutrition compatible with life s maintenance!  
-Yes sir! Mark replied, saluting do you have any other order to us?  
-Yes I looked at each of them while I said this I will send the noble Souza to accompany you admiral, seeing that he has more familiarity with ships than the others I then looked at Mark for you general I will send Soares, seeing that beside my family and Silva s one, he is the one with most strategic capacity and skill in fight and combat then I looked at Henry for you air force general, I will send Andrade, seeing he is the one that likes most airplanes and helicopters, they will be able to give you royal orders in case it isn t possible to contact me, for some motive, understood?  
-Yes Your Highness! the three of them saluted.  
-Alright then I replied, adding in case it is needed, use the royal communicator, which will be in my possession as soon as I leave this room, soon the nobles will be with you I then saluted you are dismissed.

As soon as the army officers disappeared from the screen, the king Jo o s one showed up and, and spoke to me in such a way that I could swear that he was with me at that moment: Richard, now that all the high commanders are aware you are the new king, in two days the program will announce automatically in worldwide television network that I am ill and need treatment and that I passed the crown to you, so being able to give more attention to the serious problem that ravages the world, it was very good having you as a friend during my reign and life, may Saint Meow help you reach the best conclusion possible! the monitor then turned off.

I headed to where the nobles were and I found them together waiting for me inside the room, as soon as I entered I sat together with them and quickly instructed them about what had been said inside the room, about the CN weapon, I informed about their new work partners and their new function and where they were going to be sent; it didn t take long and I was alone in that huge room, I missed Akira too much, I wanted to feel her in my arms, hug her very close to my body, whisper in her little cat ear how much I loved her; without even realizing I began crying, remembering how much I loved that little nekomimi and how her absence hurt my heart.

Two uneventful days later and nothing abnormal happened, the king s speech that the program was programed to launch happened and apparently the scared population accepted me well as a new ruler, I made a short speech saying that I was honored with the trust the king deposited in me and that I would do my utmost to take our people again to the peace path; from the impression my informants caught from the citizens, we had a relieving effect on their spirits.

Things wouldn t stay so quiet for a long time and what finally would force both races into direct confrontation between the two races, placing me and my beloved one in the field of battle, it happened in the third days after I became Verona s king; the noble Soares had just arrived, together with General Mark at the advanced observation post located already inside the nekomimi territory in Mewrusal m, the base was built there to allow us monitor extremists activities and, for being strategically placed in a point that could easily send us information about what was going on at the place.

-Richard, I report to you our preliminary observations Soares then read something in a paper he was holding since I arrived here, there hasn t been one single sign of weird nekomimi activity, actually, it is way too quiet for a nation that is in declared war against another.  
-Actually that is indeed out of the ordinary in a situation like that I replied after thinking for some moments do you have any idea of the motive behind that?  
-No, that is why I wanted to report you that something out of the ordinary was going on here and - Soares then was interrupted by an officer that entered the room just a moment Richard, I will check what he wants to talk with Mark one minute passed until he came back apparently some nekomimis found us here and are coming towards us, we counted six, that is why I believe that they aren t coming to attack us seeing we have twenty well-armed men here, I will check what it is all about and I will return as soon as possible.

The monitor then began showing Montecchio s family crest, indicating that there was no transmission at that moment; suddenly a very bad feeling began going through my body, five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, and when twenty minutes later the noble s image showed up all bloodied, bearing several wounds around the body, with Mark beside him in similar conditions to his, without giving them enough time to actually speak, I asked:

-My Saint Meow Soares! What on earth happened?  
-M Monsters! the noble replied, with visible terror in his eyes the nekomimis became monsters! Six of them passed through twenty of our best soldiers as a hot knife cuts butter! Even wounded, having deep wounds, they didn t feel pain! MONSTERS!  
-W What do you mean Soares? I asked, without understanding much of what was going on recompose yourself and explain me what has happened in the best way possible! that was when Momiji's fight the murderer of his siblings came to my mind making me shiver involuntarily and extremely strong.  
-They came against us as any other nekomimi armed for battles and fights Soares replied, pointing to his own hand carrying paw combat gloves, however as soon as they arrived at us they were extremely quick the noble was shaking as a child that was telling the nightmare that he had at that night in less the five minutes they had annihilated the soldiers and slowly began punishing us as you can see the state we are in now.  
-I understand I replied, thinking in how I could say things in order to calm him down how did you manage to survive? Did you two take down the six attackers?  
-No! in an attack that slashed my chest with their sharp claws, accidentally they hit a container of the CN gas, which was stored with a considerably pressure, it exploded, leaving them completely out of action, that was when we eliminated them - at that instant Mark stopped looking at the camera and seemed to observe something through the window that couldn t be seen through my monitor at that moment if all nekomimi are in that state when we are going to enter direct combat with them, we won t stand a single chance against them! Richard, we need to think something to - at that instant the General s hand touched Soares arm, whom just looked at the direction Mark was also looking, just saying next OH SHIT! 


	109. Chapter 126

-What happened there Soares? I asked, becoming extremely worried after seeing his despaired face.  
-A lot of them! A A lot of nekomimis coming towards us! Soares replied, shaking more at each passing second.  
-What do you mean a lot? I asked confused fifty? One hundred? Two hundred of them? Mark, what is the estimate size of the enemy army?  
-I t t think there might be - the general then made some math approximately ten thousand, however there are even more and more appearing coming from behind the hill.  
-Damnation! I exclaimed, suddenly noticing that the situation wasn t good at all take the portable communicator and leave that place as quick as possible! Head to the less obvious path back to the Veronese territory!  
-Sir! Yes sir! Mark replied, taking the device in his hands and pressing some buttons in a panned right in front of the camera Your Highness, we will leave now this place and will contact you through the communicator soon.

The noble and the General left the place, leaving the camera online and connected to me; as soon as they closed the door behind them a voice could be heard saying self-destruction sequence activated, programmed to be set in ten nine eight that was when I understood they were going to destroy anything that could be used by the nekomimi and would try to come back safely to the kingdom where, maybe, they would be more secure; as soon as the countdown reached zero, I was expecting for a very strong fire to begin, however the image simply disappeared in sequence, I pondered that for some moments until the communicator rang, taking me out of my thinking:

-Richard! Here is Soares! the noble said, sounding as if he was running we just exploded the base! Apparently the nekomimi weren t coming towards us!  
-What do you mean you exploded it? I asked astonished, how did they get explosives? and if they weren t coming towards you, where they seem to go?  
-Your Highness! Mark replied when he took the communicator from Soares regarding the explosives, we had royal orders to use them in case there was an invasion on their behalf, there are several places in Verona, which just the king and I know about where there are stock of it in emergencies cases!  
-I understand Mark I replied, noticing that made sense, considering just the king could authorize the use of explosives at that time, aside myself no problems regarding that, but to where the nekomimis seem to be heading to?  
-If I am not wrong Your Highness, I think they will try to use the Strait of southeast Verona that connects their territory to ours so as they don t need to cross the northeast desert he then stopped and thought for a moment which, at this time of the year, would be impossible in those conditions to cross even by nekomimi, seeing that the heat and the lack of water would kill them in the second or third day.  
- I understand I replied, thinking in a quick strategy, looking to a map that was hanging at the wall if they follow through the Strait of Verona, they can avoid all the desert area, reaching the city of Vilnore right to the north of there, the only one that stayed in that middle-of-nowhere place after the earthquake that happened twenty one years ago, with direct connection to southeast Verona, Mark how long do you think that would take an army to march from the point you are seeing them to Vilnore?  
-Judging the average my troops can march five days if they make haste or even four with a little bit of luck.  
-Curses! That won t give us enough time to evacuate people from the city I replied, thinking in an evacuation plan and even if we sent the army to that place, not only we would endanger the people living there, as well if your projections were real, we would need at least five men for each nekomimi, which would be more than the double of all troops assigned for that whole area -The nekomimis have serious problems into dealing with tools as we humans easily do, correct? Soares asked, at the exact moment I heard a vehicle being turned on which means, climbing one wall made of stone would be something they wouldn t be able to do very well, right?  
-Which is the wall s we are talking height? I asked, because I knew that depending the size, that wouldn t be a problem to them at all because if it is small, they will pass easily through it.  
-Around one hundred meters (around 300 feet) of difference Mark replied, continuing in sequence in the past there was a part of the continent here that was obliterated by sequential earthquakes, especially the one twenty one years ago, a path was reopened at that time because we still didn t have the popularization of aerial transportation, now it is rarely used, aside from poorer people traveling by car that want to visit relatives on the opposite side of the Strait.  
-Great, that would actually even prevent a human army to go through it climbing - I replied after thinking for a little while but why would you want to know that?  
-I have this car still filled with explosives Your Highness Mark replied the nekomimi will take around eighteen to twenty four hours to each by paw the entrance of the Strait, I can place the explosives strategically with Soares help with a little bit of luck in fourteen hours, do I have authorization to carry on with my plan?  
-Yes, however keep the number of deaths in their side to a minimum I replied, saying what Mark should do this war began thanks to a bug misunderstanding and I don t plan on making it an innocent bloodshed because the malice of a vindictive nekomimi, I will just do that in case I need to choose which side to save.  
-Alright Richard, I shall initiate the process of placing and detonation of the explosives, as soon as it is done, I will contact you!

The screen went blank when the clock was showing approximately two pm; then time began dragging and wouldn t pass in no way at all, not even the eventual presence of Enmie and Chi could take out of my thoughts the image of the nekomimi that commanded the troops of her race against the human s one, my worry towards her was huge, but with my vassals was also as great; when the time to choose between honor and heart, which of the two should I follow? , I thought still not knowing I would be able to do the right thing.

As we still didn t have news regarding the General s operation, I decided to sleep earlier because there was nothing left to do on that day; the night was way colder than what would be expected to the end of spring, after the usual morning routine I received a message in my phone coming from Mark warning they were about to begin with the Strait detonation, I was going to the conference room when Chi called me, asking in sequence:

-Master, my sensors detect a small anomaly in the weather she then showed some graphs through a small portable visor she had on her hands it isn t anything too serious for now, however I believe it is something that should be analyzed more in depth, can I access Verona s weather monitoring satellites for some days so I can make a more precise reading from what is going on in Earth at this moment?  
-Of course Chi-chan I replied fondling her head feel free to do so!  
-Thanks master! Chi thanked me, bowing in sequence as soon as I have the results of my research, I shall report you with what is found she then headed towards Verona s meteorological research sector whereas I directed myself to the royal communications room.  
-Oh Your Highness, it is fortunate you didn t take long! Mark said as soon as our images appeared in our respective devices the nekomimis had to stop the march thanks to the beginning of the night, however they are already very near! the General then pointed to the other side of the Strait I need to detonate the explosives now if we don t want to have victims.  
-You are right! I replied quickly, after noticing though the camera that far away the nekomimi troops already neared the Strait I, king Montecchio Richard, give you authorization to initiate the plan!  
-Sir! Yes sir! Mark said, saluting in sequence Soares, brace yourself for impact! taking in sequence a device that seemed like a remote control and pressing a button in it.

A big explosion was heard in sequence, which made a considerable sized cloud of dust and debris to raise, blocking both my vision as well as the noble s and General s one; around two minutes later the cloud dissipated and showed that, effectively, the Strait had been totally destroyed, blocking completely the passing of anything troops through it, be it nekomimi or human; with the camera I noticed their scared faces probably thinking what had happened, when suddenly they began screaming and running to the opposite direction they had come through, that was when two things came to my mind, making me ask:

-First, what might have happened so as they just turned around to their tails and fled like that? while I saw the nekomimi running through the same path they had came from.  
-I don t know, maybe they are scared of the explosions? Soares replied, observing them through binoculars.  
-I don t know, it seems weird to me they are acting like that I said, going to the next point that was bothering me Mark, you said that at that time around ten thousand nekomimis were marching towards you, however what I could notice through the camera was that, there wasn t more than five hundred of them about to cross the Strait, what might have happened to the rest?  
-Now that you mention it - Soares replied, continuing there were actually much less people of that race a few moments ago then when they came towards us at the observation base why do we have that much of a difference ?  
-General Mark I called him at the moment I thought about the probable reason as far as I know the base was strategically place in the first and only road that left Mewrusal m that was big enough for a whole army to pass through, however the Strait is the only way to reach Verona? I asked, already knowing the answer.  
- No Your Highness Mark replied, exclaiming in sequence there is the path we were forcing them to use by exploding the Strait, however taking that detour would make the trip bigger in almost two weeks My Saint Meow! Don t tell me that -Yes, the five hundred nekomimis that were marching through this path, and would arrive in five days to Vilnore were baits I explained, having their plan suddenly clear in my head they would make a lightning attack at that place, making us believe there were a large scale attack happening at southeast Verona I concluded then we would move the troops to there and, knowing the nekomimi destructive potential, make it a good part of our men, leaving the northeast completely exposed and unprotected for an attack of a much bigger scale -My Saint Meow - Soares commented, suddenly understanding making that place one huge massacre -Mark, that means the nekomimis must be marching non-stop to that direction aiming to attack us! I exclaimed, asking in sequence we have to move as much men as possible to the northeast border! Do you think it is doable in fourteen days?  
-I believe it is Richard, with the exception of the contingent that stays on the most occidental part of Verona, far to the capital s west Mark pondered for some instants yes, I believe it might be possible even using Artolia s city infrastructure for making it a base and storing supplies!  
-Understood I replied, ordering in sequence I, king Montecchio Richard, order you to round the troops and head to the northeast border and protect it from any invasion, no matter what it takes!  
-But Richard Soares interrupted in sequence if we do that, we will have Verona completely unprotected!  
-I agree! I then asked Mark could we then take those troops that are on the west and send them to Verona, correct? As I find it very unlikely that the nekomimis could try an invasion through the sea, they don t have an unblocked exit to the sea that is able to reach us directly nor conditions to operate big ships without humans to guide them.  
-Yes Your Highness, the men that are watching the west coast could easily head towards the capital Verona and Mark finalized I also believe it is very unlikely an attack through the sea, anyway the Veronese sea has a monitoring system that will alert us about any ship that sails through there without our knowledge.  
-It is decided then, you can start the operation Good Winds I ordered, directing my attention to Soares and you will help him in this task, understood?  
-Yes Richard! he replied, saluting in sequence you can count with me!

Those were the two longest and most restless weeks of my whole life, at each passing day, I felt closer and closer the sound of the battler together with the horror that follows the bloodbaths and corpses left out in the open, just imagining those things made me feel like a failure for not having felt that destiny was heading towards this direction; however what made me feel even worse what that I knew a lot of innocent people were about to lose their lives and all I managed to think was how is my little nekomimi? Is she doing a medical following of her pregnancy with a nekomimi doctor? , it was at that instant that I felt a strong and really painful claws sinking into my arm, when I came back to, I groaned in pain:

-Why the hell did you do - that was when I noticed it was Enma that was right in front of me oh Enma, sorry I hadn t seen you there, why did you sink your claws in me like that?  
-Because you seemed to have become catatonic! I have been calling you for over five minutes now! the kitsunemimi replied, she was together with Enmie I am here to ask about the invasion she sat together with the usagimimi in the sofa in front of me.  
-Well, according to the last report sent by Mark this morning I replied, remembering what had been told to my this morning the nekomimis are less than ten miles (16 km) from the border and our troops, meaning that maybe today we might already have the unavoidable combat how I wanted to have thought something to avoid all this - I commented with sorrow, looking to the ground I did not wish to involve my vassals in a war that was motivated by a personal vengeance!  
-I don t know how to explain this to you Richard Enmie replied, looking with tenderness at me, which were quickly substituted by a far look however I believe that this battle now won t happen, this war will be decided with just one fight but not with today s one -May Saint Meow listen to you Enmie I exclaimed, looking to the sky unaware of how prophetic was going to be my next statement I know that, if there is a fair God over there, something shall happen that will prevent this reasonless slaughter from happening!  
-That is exactly right Richard! I agree completely with - Enmie was replying but stopped midway through it at the exact moment her rabbit ear twitched, as well as Enma s fox one, making her look at her kitsunemimi girlfriend it cannot be - to which the other just replied with a nod Richard quick! We need to leave here right now! the usagimimi shouted, standing up with a quick hop.  
-O Of course Enmie-chan! I replied doing the same, because I knew that Enmie wouldn t make this much of a ruckus for something small but what is going on?  
-An earthquake! Enma shouted, at the exact moment everything began shaking as fiercely as it did twenty one years ago. 


	110. Chapter 127

-What the hell? I exclaimed, seeing everything shaking as if they were jelly being taken out of the fridge we need to get out of here right away!  
-But to where? Enmie shouted, quickly panicking the castle is huge!  
-Quick! Through the balcony! I pointed to the door that led to it this earthquakes is one of the big ones! I shouted as I ran, trying to the best of my ability to maintain my balance and opening the way with a kick, I then waved at the girls come on! Jump! I shouted jumping at the same time, even if that was almost a three store fall.  
-A Alright! Enmie replied running to the border, stopping instantly b b but it is too high! I can t do it! I am afraid of heeeeights! the usagimimi said, beginning to tear, when the shelves began falling to the floor and drop all the book on the floor.  
-Rabbit! We need to jump at this instant! Enma shouted, looking to the bedroom and seeing that part of the celling was already collapsing so strong was the shaking damnation! We have no time to lose! that was when the kitsunemimi looked at me that had just stood up after jumping and looked at them Richard, I count with you! she then looked at Enmie forgive me rabbit, but this is needed!  
-She is not going to do - I said to myself at the same moment that Enma placed one of her paws on the usagimimi s nape and the other on her shorts, with a quick movement, she threw her at my direction she did it! I exclaimed, preparing to get Enmie midair who was shouting louder than all the ruckus that was going on around all of us, all I saw next was the blond girl landing in my arms and we both falling to the ground in sequence.  
-Are you alright? Enma asked, offering her paw so as to help the usagimimi standing up run! Although we are on the open now, we still are not completely out of danger as we are between the north and south part of the castle, which might crumble down any minute now! the kitsunemimi began running, followed by me and Enmie the shacking is not stopping at all!  
-You are right Enma! You both run as fast as you can! I shouted pointing to the shortest path to the open gardens on the east side of the propriety.

Enma was a little ahead of me, I was running as fast as my legs allowed me to; suddenly some sounds denoted that the buildings at our sides began falling down, which was a very bad sign considering our situation right now, however everything complicated even more at the moment we hear one surprise shout, when we looked while still running, we noticed that Enmie had tripped and fallen to the ground, the last thing I had time to do was shout:

-ENMIE! WATCH OUT! at the exact moment a huge wooden piece broke from the top of the building and fell at the usagimimi s direction.

As soon as she heard my words, Enmie turned around and had her back against the ground, instinctively taking her paws to the face, I tried to run towards her, however everything happened in a blur at that moment, because right afterwards both buildings around us crumbled down, making a big cloud of dust and debris form and block my vision, leaving me with just the crumbling sounds around; slowly the earth began calming down and stopped shaking soon after, I took my cellphone and saw that earth was shaking for approximately two minutes, as the dust began dissipating a little, I heard Enmie s extremely worried shouts:

-ENMA! ENMA! ENMA! due to the usagimimi s tone, I decided to find them following her voice.

I walked for a little and finally I found the two females, the scene that presented before me would be touching and emotionally touching if it wasn t tragic, Enmie was still laying on her back in the ground, however Enma was on all fours over her, with a really big and apparently very heavy wooden log against her back, in her face the pain she was feeling was visible and she apparently needed to be using all her strength not to let the wood hit the usagimimi; without thinking twice I ran towards them and, using a muscular power I didn t know that existed in me, I took the log in my hands and slowly I lifted it in a way it wouldn t touch the kitsunemimi anymore, that was when I notice that a splinter considerably thick and long snapped from the log and, despite still being connected to the main wood body it left together when I removed the log, it penetrated Enma s back, whom as soon as she felt she was free from what hurt her, said:

-A After so much training I think I made a little mistake - she took her paw to the back, where there was a hole a little wider than a tennis ball, soaking it with blood that was already gushing out of the wound I was careless - falling to her right, laying on her side, on the opposite side where the wound was.  
-ENMA-SAMA! Enmie shouted as soon as she noticed the situation was serious what happened?  
-I D Don t know I didn t think straight - Enma replied I just saw the log falling over you when I noticed I was protection you rabbit - she then let a long pained groan t this time I t think I won t be able to escape isn t it right?  
-D Don t be silly Enma-sama! Enmie replied, already with tears in her eyes it is just one silly wound, I will cure you right now with energy! she then kneeled beside the kitsunemimi.  
-T That is good rabbit I trust in you - Enma s voice seemed like she was getting weaker.  
-B But why did you do this for one so useless rabbit as I am Enma-sama ? Enmie asked, that was when I noticed she was putting way more strength than usual in the energy, I noticed that the kitsunemimi s left kidney had been completely destroyed, it didn t matter how powerful Enmie was, there was no way to stop and cure bleeding so intense like that one; Enma took her paw to the usagimimi s one, saying in sequence.  
-B Because I B Batista N N N Nathalia - Enma s voice was getting weaker and lower, as if she was making an ungodly effort to speak d decided to believe in that thing that you call l l l l love - she closed her eyes in sequence, her paw fell in sequence.  
-Oh no! Enmie exclaimed, looking to Enma s face I won t let you die at all! she then summoned all the strength she had and tried to expel the maximum amount of energy she had available don t fail on me now my power

However, it didn t take more than ten seconds for the light that was being emitted through Enmie s paw to disappear, with horror on her blue eyes she looked at her paws in complete state of disbelief and I could, inside my heart, feel her despair and distress that the usagimimi must be feeling at that moment My Saint Meow what a tragic way for listening to the confession of the person you love I thought, continuing I would do anything now to be able to help, even if was just a little to try to ease the pain she must be feeling right now ; at that moment I felt a lot of words entering my head and I felt that I surely needed to saw them, without even thinking twice, I told Enmie:

-Enmie, you know very well I never was a religious person, however the usagimimi looked at me with already tears rolling down her face, as if begging for me to help her there is a statement that is believed to have been said by Mewsus, which I always liked that said If you have your faith the size of a mustard seed, the smallest seed there is, you will be able to do what I do and much more I took then her paws because he tells us that we are all equally capable in case we really desire it in us; add that with what I saw in your memories, I found out that you cannot your power as you could when you were a kid because you lost your trust in others, but above all you lost the trust in yourself I looked at Enma, whose life was quickly being drained and completed, placing her paws over the wound again, along with mine if even a person that lived a life like hers can learn to trust another person, I am sure that you will restart believing again in your own talent, remember what you used to feel when you were five years old and healed little hurt animals in the streets and direct it to Enma!  
-What I used to fell? Enmie said almost to herself, slowly looking to Enma, with the same look she used to have while healing when she was small I felt tenderness piety care but above all LOVE!

For some moments I became obfuscated, as if I had just looked at the sun directly, as soon as I was able to see again, I noticed a light that was millions of times more potent than what was usual for Enmie, then I noticed that the energy had the form of a Phoenix around the usagimimi! Whom kept emanating energy for around three minutes, as soon as she was done, she laid Enma with her back to the ground and waited a response, however after one, two, three, and when, five minutes later without an answer, tears began rolling down the usagimimi s face, after placing her head on her beloved s chest, cried:

-Nathalia-sama w what am I going to do - she sobbed with so much pain in it that made my heart ache as all without you in my life the world has no meaning if you are not in it - I couldn t move myself from my place nor look at the two of them, so strong was the sadness in my heart, however I heard a known voice to me, saying.  
-Rabbit you are heavy do you want to diet with me? Enma then opened her eyes and smiled.  
-N N N - Enmie tried to say something after taking her head out of the kitsunemimi s chest, looking her with eyes that seemed that were going to jump from out from her orbits NATHALIA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! hugging her extremely strong in sequence.  
-You Highness! Where are you? Are you hurt? I heard voice from the royal guard calling me answer to us please?  
-I am here! I shouted, standing up to leave the two girls alone for a little while, because I certainly knew that they wished to talk for a little while between the north and south sections! moments later one soldier came to me, saluting and then asking.  
-Your Highness! Thanks Saint Meow you escaped the building that fell down! Do we have any victims around here? he then looked around.  
-We have a wounded kitsunemimi back there, ask the medical team to help the Doctor Enmie to take her to the infirmary, she has just some small wounds I then pointed to the part of the castle that was still intact I know we are going to have some chaotic days ahead of us, but I want the numbers of this tragedy brought upon us as soon as possible at my office s table, understood?  
-Sir! Yes sir! Anything else I can help you now sir? the soldier asked, saluting again.  
-Negative I replied, heading to the new office.

It took us almost three whole days so as we could measure all the damage caused by the earthquake, Chi had just arrived to the office to report me the status of the kingdom at that moment, because I decided that utilizing Chi to catalog, process and analyze the collected data about the disaster to give me precise and very descriptive report about what happened and future actions to be done, would be the best decision:

-The biggest damage happened in the historical and old buildings as, for instance, where your previous bedroom was located master Chi recited the report, after handing me a printed copy of it which got to the point of falling down completely, however the buildings post the years two thousand were all already equipped with their own earthquake protection systems to minimize de damage and strength of them, having just small damages and broken windows and things of that sort, which made the number of victims to be really small compared to the proportions of the event, we had one hundred causalities and most of them were heart attacks - Chi paused for an instant and continued the tremor reached eight degrees in the Richter and Veronese scale, but the epicenter was almost one thousand miles (1600km) to the east, near a place known as Mewrusal m where the power reached nine point five degrees.  
-Do we have any kind of information regarding the consequences of the earthquake in the nekomimi territory? Because if I am not wrong, the epicenter was really close to their capital - I asked worried with what might have happened to my nekomimi.  
-Despite not having a direct connection between my systems and the monitoring satellites, I managed to at least have a vision of what happened there, a fissure was originated as a consequence of the earthquake being almost five hundred meters wide in some points between their territory Mewrusal m and Verona which practically divided both continents apart, because of that we estimate the ninety percent of the population that lived in a near radius of the epicenter was a victim of the poor quality constructions of the place and secondary fissures that happened throughout the place, seventy percent of our army was also wiped out because of said event as well -I understand Chi-chan - I pondered for some moments, the number of people in the army that died was really big and what did you found about the meteorological abnormality?  
-Regarding that master - Chi became silent for some instants, continuing in sequence despite the circumstances, I believe that it would be really opportune if we began preparing for Verona s evacuation.  
-Verona s evacuation Chi? I asked astonished what do you mean?  
-As you can see ahead in the report, the anomaly I found in the weather? Apparently the earth is readapting to the changes in the weather the bomb that caused the apocalypse that made the world be like it is today, that is why a new Ice Age is nearing us, everyone that lives farther than six hundred twenty five miles (1000km) from the equator line shall perish.  
-My Saint Meow Chi! I exclaimed, shocked with the revelation how is that even possible? How long until that happens?  
-If my sensors are correct, we have from five or with some luck six years before it begins however this winter will be much more rigorous than normal I suggest a proper preparation for both climatological events forgive me for the last minute news, it is just that I didn t have much of a contact with the outside world inside the bunker where I was created and apparently the phenomena is recent.  
-I comprehend Chi, do you think you can organize the technical preparations so as said providences be made with best effectiveness possible? If affirmative, I leave you with plenty powers to act with freedom, you can ask Enmie to help you and also to Enma, as soon as she is recovered.  
-Yes master! Chi replied, bowing in sequence leave that to Chi!

Chi then began dealing with every subject regarding the technical part of what needed to be done in the short and long run, while she checked as an engineer the constructions of shelters to protect from the winter s cold that in six months would befall upon us, how we would make the mass moving of all Verona s population through ships that would be constructed and adapted for transportations, as well airplanes; whereas me, I took care of the human part of all the procedures that were being done, taking care of the people s well-being and fair work division and assuring their happiness as much as it was possible, to the point of even working for some periods inside child care to look after worker s children.

I tried, without any success, contact with the nekomimis in order to propose them a truce, explaining what would happen to Earth at that moment and that probably they would die in case they stayed there, however it was useless seeing the communications between the sides had been interrupted thanks to the earthquake and we couldn t simply send helicopters to them because of the risk in losing them, which couldn t happen at this moment, I also couldn t track Akira s slave locator that was implanted in her, as the towers that receive the signal probably were also destroyed

Six months passed and the daily routine made me forget the pain I was feeling at that moment and, unfortunately, even Akira had left my thoughts temporally, since we didn t have more news about her or the extremists, nor any other attack, even more now that the continents were divided, at times I thought she might have passed away in the earthquake, but I would quickly shake those thoughts out of my mind; winter was almost at our doors and the cold was pretty intense, everything change when Chi looked for me and said:

-Richard, we have an emergency! she showed me a portable display where it showed a Verona s map and a point that was blinking because of some error or bug, the nuclear weapons were activated in the bunker where I used to stay!  
-What? Those ones that destroyed whole cities in matters of seconds? I asked astonished how could that happen?  
-I cannot say without accessing directly the central computer master, forgive me Chi replied, bowing but it is fortunate, there is a safety lock that won t let it be activated in less than thirty six hours, unless it is done a quick unlocking with a program only I have now.  
-That is bad I quickly took the royal communicator and dialed Andrade s number Saito, this is Richard.  
-Richard! It has been a long time since we last spoke! How can your humble and loyal vassal help you?  
-Saito, do you know the temple where we found Chi-chan? I explained, continuing apparently some kind of serious error happened there and we need to depart immediately to there.  
-But Richard, a trip to there will almost take six hours and the weather is very bad and cold, I believe it would be more prudent if we didn t go there right now, can t we go the day after tomorrow, when the weather forecast says we are going to be sunny?  
-Negative, we are departing in twenty minutes, I order you to prepare an helicopter and prepare good winter clothing.

Twenty minutes later we were in a helicopter that was heading to the old bunker where we found Chi, it was snowing a lot and the cold was really extremely strong making us shake in our seats, with a delay of four hours we landed at the base, which was apparently empty; a bad feeling began running through my body when the android began the procedure, moments later she turned around and said to us:

-It wasn t an error, but the missile was manually activated! Someone tried to use this against Verona, because the coordinates match with the capital s!  
-Damnation! I exclaimed looking at the mainframe s monitor who could know so much about this to the point of trying to use it against us?  
-Who else could it be? someone behind us all replied, making my heart stop for some moments, there was just one person in all Verona to whom that voice could belong to King Montecchio Richard finally FINALLY I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! when I slowly finished turning around, I noticed that the voice effectively belonged to that person I, Capuleto Akira, will make you pay for what you did to my father, mother and me! 


	111. Chapter 128 129

For some time I actually thought that the distance and maybe the work had made me forget the feelings I had for Akira, however at the moment her voice entered my ears, coming from the person that was the only thing that mattered to me in this world, made all the purest and crystalline feeling come back with a crushing strength to my heart, seeing the love of my life before me as an enemy was as if a dagger was stabbed right in the middle of my chest; there was Capuleto Akira, whom thanks to the base s internal heating system was wearing a typical nekomimi battle suit, adapted to her current situation, limiting it to a top that would just cover her already much bigger breasts, which must be already almost full of milk, a very pretty uncovered seven months pregnant belly was showing up and a really short shorts that barely covered her buttocks.

You are so pretty right now Akira-chan I thought about saying it, however the words failed me, without leaving my lips what a big belly compared to your small body what a marvelous natural thing and I didn t even managed to see it growing do the exams without smile on our walks showing the child growing inside of you, nursing you when you were nauseous my Saint Meow why did I ever listen to L via? Why did I made so many mistakes? with a lot of effort I managed to hold back the tears that were desperately trying to leave at that time, however right afterwards that all the magic of my enchantment with Akira fell to the ground, at that exact moment Akira showed she didn t feel the same, saying:

-I didn t imagine you would come here so quickly maggot Akira seemed to ponder for some moments well, not that it would actually make any difference, my vengeance plan began as soon as we were informed that you had left the capital to come here -How did you know that we were coming here? I asked astonished, without knowing where the information could have leaked from if just Andrade, Chi and I knew to where we were going!  
-With informants of course! Akira replied, sounding really sure of herself or how do you think we knew even the time the helicopter left there?  
-Impossible! Andrade shouted, seemly revolted how could you have informants at the capital when we hadn t seen a nekomimi for over four months? he began walking towards Akira, with his hand already on the sword s hilt.  
-Just because you didn t see us Akira replied, clapping her paws doesn t mean we weren t there she then looked around isn t it right girls?  
-What do you - Andrade was saying at the exact moment that really sharp looking claws appeared beside his neck but what is this?  
-They are some friends of mine Akira replied mockingly I advise you not to move again without my consent, we don t want you to die prematurely, isn t it right?

That was when I noticed around nine female humans entering the room plus the female nekomimi that was holding Andrade still with her claws, I couldn t comprehend why we had members of our own race helping them! That was when I asked:

-How could you, member of our race, betray us with the nekomimis? I looked at them sternly what could have been offered to you that was so good to the point of you changing sides?  
-Them, betraying your race Richard? Akira replied, mockingly and since when my friends are disgusting humans? she then did a paw sign to them it is alright already, you can show to him.  
-Show what ? that was when everything became clear, because every female began taking out some sort of wig that went from one false human ear to the other, skillfully hiding their cat ears under them t that isn t possible - I stuttered when I saw the nekomimis taking out some sort of skin from their back that were hiding their tails, which now were swishing freely I c cannot believe but but even with those devices the CN gas would affect you equally -My cousin suspected that the king would try something in order to neutralize us partially as soon as I declared war against your filthy race Akira replied, spitting at the ground because of that, as soon as I pressed that button that took me out from this place, every nekomimi ally that lived in west Verona hid underground in shelters we built for that, as soon as they were out they just needed to eliminate the human inhabitants of there and take their places.  
-That doesn t make sense Andrade commented, continuing how did you managed to insert that name extremists there in so little time?  
-And who said we had little time? Akira replied, continuing L via s mom was sent to marry with an old noble nekomimi because she wasn t the chosen one to mate with Mewsus direct descendant, correct? That very old nekomimi took his noble title as soon as his predecessor was killed at the nineteen forty five war, but he was one of the most radical extremists; do you remember that west Verona was destroyed and we need people to help rebuild the place? Very well, as a sign of trust in the nekomimi race, it was given to him, at that time young noble, the task of encouraging nekomimis to move from Mewrusal m to the west coast guess what he ended up doing?  
-He sent only loyal and trustworthy extremists to inhabit the place - I replied depressively, suddenly understand what had happened but how did they pass the DNA exams, there was no way they could - that was when I remembered, the DNA tests would happen the week after the earthquake, that added with the events Chi spoke about, that detail was left aside the earthquake -Exactly, the attack against Art lia would just serve as to make you, whom already knew about our destructive potential in the attack against your advanced base, send almost all members of your army to protect the northeast border Akira commented, making movements with her paws making us, since we had already eliminated the members of the west Verona s army and taken their place, being sent to the heart of the capital; the earthquake gave us the perfect chance for us to act, waiting the winter to arrive, however we needed to take you out of Verona so as the plan would be one hundred percent efficient, those ancient time weapons were just the means we found to lure you here, seeing the nekomimis wouldn t lower themselves to flee from a corporal combat! at that moment a cellphone rang, to which Akira quickly answered, saying yes, Akira speaking yes already? How wonderful! Alright yes I understand, alright wait for me, I will be soon there, just keep me informed turning the phone off in sequence.  
-Who was that? asked one nekomimi, apparently the closest to Akira from the present ones.  
-It was commander Ceres, saying that seventy percent of all Verona is already under our control! she then looked at me, with eyes so cold that made me shiver so you disgusting little king, what do you intend to do?  
-L Little king - Akira s filled with hatred words were hurting me way more than if she was physically torturing me w what do you mean seventy percent of Verona dominated? Do you wish me to believe something so farfetched Akira-chan? that was what I could rationalize after what she said, trying to find a way to mentally recognize the nefarious being that was standing before me.  
-Well, if you don t believe me call someone of your inner circle whom you trust and ask him to confirm - Akira replied in a mockingly way, getting near me I am sure that that Soares, whom now is under close surveillance of Ceres, will be able to confirm it, use your own phone, after L via placed signal amplifiers here, the call will be completed she said then, raising her paw and making the claws pop out, slashing me chest with them in a superficial, but very painfully way never again use that filthy mouth of yours to call me in that so informal way understood?  
-Curse you! I groaned in pain, looking at my chest and noticing a little bit of blood running through it a alright I will call - quickly I took my communicator and dialed Soares s number, after some moments someone answered, however said nothing Soares, this is Richard, how is the situation there?  
-Well, so I am talking with the infamous and hated Richard? a feminine voice answered in a sensual and mockingly way if you are calling being already in at the base I believe that Akira-sama must already have given you the news that Verona is now in our paws, isn t it right? Do you wish that me, Ceres, hand this phone to your little friend while he still have some life left in him?  
-Damnation! What did you do to him? I exclaimed astonished let me talk to him right now!  
-I believe you are not in any position to make any demands you little maggot, however since this was Akira s order, I will allow you to speak with him then there was a sound as if someone was giving the device to someone else R Richard the nekomimis got us by surprise -What do you mean Soares? Then the invasion actually took place? I asked shocked, I couldn t believe in what was going on how did we let that happen?  
-As we were not around they caught us by surprise they were disguised as humans we hadn t had enough time for anything - I then heard the device being taken by someone, who said in sequence well, now that you confirmed this to be true, we command Verona! Ceres hung up in sequence then.  
-M My Saint Meow - I said, letting my communicator drop to the floor, I looked at Andrade then it is true, Verona is being controlled by the nekomimis - I switched back my attention to Akira, who was staring me from close range w what will you do now that you have what you wished -Well - Akira seemed to think for some instants, saying in sequence unless that you defeat us all here and all members of our race in your territory, I believe that I will take out the clothing of all humans that are our prisoner at this time and throw then outside so as they die as frozen statues, then I will make you walk through then and look at them before I send you to hell! I cannot think of a more fitting way to get my vengeance at you by ending your people before your powerless watch!  
-I c can t believe I was horrified, by Akira s cold look added with the extremely potent dark aura around her, I was sure that she was actually being very serious you c cannot -Not only I can as well as I will Akira replied, mocking me and turning around walking towards the exit door, on the far other side of where we were girls, end those two that followed him and bring the trash of a king together with us to Verona s capital.

That was when I noticed everything had finished, I need to think for a solution right now, otherwise Andrade will be killed and Chi destroyed! I thought but what can I do in a situation like this one? Everything is over! ; I then pictured Verona s inhabitants being stripped naked and thrown outside on the bad weather, dying quickly because of the destructive cold that was ravaging our land, my heart was filled with sadness because of the amount of lives that would be lost I would give everything that was possible for me to at least save the lives of those innocent people ; again the torrent of words came to my mind and, despite knowing they wouldn t solve this situation, I was sure that it would at least give me time to think:

-Oh Akira-sama! I don t recognize you anymore! I shook my head slowly you say that you shall get your vengeance on me making me see the corpses of my people before my powerless figure? I pointed to her then but that is indeed weird, seeing you are saying because I tried to manipulate and fool you to make myself a king and finally conquer all nekomimis I crossed my arms I would be a very low being indeed in case those statements were real, however sacrificing the lives of all the members of a race because of a personal vengeance will make you a million times worse than I am!

Akira stopped walking as soon as I began speaking, she was with her back facing me, however I noticed that my words had been effective at the exact moment in which her cat ears shook lightly, she stood like that for some moments, as if she was thinking about what I had just told her, she then turned around and, with a visible angry face, said:

-Do you think you can direct your words to me like that maggot? she then neared me again however I must admit you are somewhat right with what you say - she pondered for a little longer then why don t we change the game rules a little bit? Akira still had a stern face on her, not so cold however.  
-And what would be that change I asked, hoping that I was going to the right direction.  
-Instead of eliminating I might make them slaves, after all they are at war with us Akira replied, destroying the hope that had just began forming or else -Or else ? I asked, as if that was the last branch of a tree I could hold on to save us.  
-You can show that you are not a coward and fight with me, if you eliminate me not only I will free your people, as well I will leave my race under your command Akira cackled wickedly what do you think of that?  
-H Hahahaha! That was a good joke Akira-sama! I replied nervously, because I knew that this could only be a trap I imagine how your race will destroy my people as soon as my sword brings your defeat! I also knew that in case she was being serious, I would have the biggest dilemma of my life.  
-But I am indeed being very serious! she took the communicator she had with her if you wish I can make a speech to all my race to prove! Akira then looked at Chi and then walked towards her you must know about electronic systems if you were brought by that maggot there and he must trust you as well, connect this device with all Verona s radio broadcasting.  
-Master? Chi looked at me, in turn I just nodded as a reply to her, in complete state of shock alright then the android quickly connected Akira s device with her own systems it is read Akira-san.  
-Ok Akira took the device and dialed a number quickly Ceres? I have an urgent order to you she said as soon as the other nekomimi replied.  
-Yes Akira-sama, but wait a moment - she then didn t say anything else for some moments, continuing in sequence something very wrong is happening, all radios are broadcasting our talk!  
-It is alright Ceres, I was aware this would happen, I need that all my fellow nekomimis listen to the order I will issue now Akira replied, cleaning her throat and continuing in sequence after thinking for a while until our enemy was heading here, killing without giving them a chance to fight was a little low on our behalf, hence why I will challenge him to a duel and in case I win, we shall enslave all of Verona s human race beings, in case victory belongs to him, I want all members of the nekomimi race to obey him as you do to me!  
-But Akira-sama! Now that we have this advantage, we cannot - Ceres replied, sounding really desperate with the new order.  
-Are you questioning an order given by Akira insignificant being? Akira replied in a way that sent chill run down my spine I won t be able to feel pleasure in ending with the humans if I am not certain that we defeated them completely, rather than think we were just lucky and would have lost if we fought with them directly!  
-A Alright Akira-sama Ceres replied, sounding resigned, however not contradicted it shall be done as you wish!  
-Is it alright like that little king? Akira said, turning the communicator off, taking it back with Chi and walking towards me again, stopping six feet (2 meters) of me and placing herself in an advanced cat-fu guard now you know that in case you defeat me, by instinct all will obey you, and we have thirty eyewitness here so, how does that sound to you?  
-But Akira-sama I desperately tried to find a way to avoid this conflict you know very well that I am the biggest representative of the arts of fight and war among the human race, you won t stand a chance against me! I then pointed to my own chest due to my code of honor, I cannot attack someone I am completely aware that won t be able to defend themselves properly.  
-So you prefer that your people be made slave because of an honor that won t do you any good? Akira asked, however her face changed slightly as soon as she noticed I was looking deep inside her eyes, saying end for once with this pain that has been consuming for seven months - at that instant her eyes twitched again and her face resumed being as it was when she entered the room come on! Attack me and show you are a brave man and not a coward that just do it in a silent and backstabbing way!

At that moment my mind surely must have almost boiled, because I knew I could easily win a duel against Akira, however knowing the nekomimis I also knew that the result couldn t be any different from what she proposed, two person would enter this combat and just one would come out of it, in case I didn t eliminate her the humans would surely be enslaved and we would be completely doomed; in case I won de duel, I knew that thanks to the instinct I could trust that everyone would obey me as if I was the nekomimi leader which meant, I was between the heart and the sword

Slowly I took my hands to the back part of my waist and grabbed the hilt of both of my swords and withdrew them, however I wasn t even the slightest bit inclined to fight with my beloved, inside my mind to reasoning fronts were fighting for control, one saying I should ignore my heart and think in the wellbeing of my people, seeing that it has been given this position to me because it was believed that I had capability to make the best for them; on the other side was my heart and it was shouting begging that I did nothing to the nekomimi I loved, the battle was raging on ferociously inside of me until the moment something made the balance be completely destroyed.

Akira still had the dark aura strongly attached to her, however I noticed a small globe of light hovering on the right side of her seven month belly of hers, slowly I could notice a small translucent nekomimi baby forming from that light, I actually began thinking I was becoming insane, however I was certain I could listen to a voice saying: Da Da Daddy that was when that, to my complete and utter shock, I noticed that the voice was coming from the being beside that belly Daddy I know that you and mommy fought really bad I know it was because of bad people that don t want love to win but don t attack and kill mommy don t take from me the chance of coming to the world and give you two lots of happiness live, have a boyfriend marry give you grandkids don t take that chance from me trust the love you feel for her please daddy ple ase slowly disappearing inside Akira again.

If I ever thought before that I had ever felt emotional pain that had easily surpassed any of my previous experiences; my heart hurt in such a way that initially I thought I was having a heart attack, however as soon as the tears began rolling down from my eyes, I noticed that I was actually about not only to attack the person I loved most in the whole universe but as well murdering my own daughter! Thanks to that, I released my swords, which fell and made a metallic sound as soon as they touched the ground, I kneeled in sequence and took my hands to my face and, between sobbing, I said:

-I c cannot do this! my tears became more abundant, wetting the ground between my legs ask of my anything else anything but raising my sword against you Akira-chan!  
-As I imagined - Akira sighed, by the sound of her paws I noticed she neared me you are only capable of attacking by the back or when we least expect - that was when I felt her claws sinking in my scalp and tugging me in a way that forced me to look at her directly in her eyes not only you are a coward but as well as tricky, trying to sound like a poor love suffering person she then spat at my face, which hurt in me more than the paw on my head you disgust me! she then threw me to the ground.  
-Master! I heard Chi saying, taking some steps towards me.  
-Stop right there! Akira shouted, ordering in sequence take the three of them as prisoners, I want them to watch closely the public square judgment I will make for Richard in two days when the weather gets better, handcuff them and take them to Neo-Verona!  
-Yes Akira-sama! the nekomimis that were in the place replied, handcuffing us and taking us to the helicopter in sequence.  
-Akira-chan, think this through! I tried one last time to make Akira understood that she did not want that, right after Andrade and Chi being thrown inside the aircraft while I was still standing what you are doing is madness!  
-Madness ? Akira looked at me with a face that seemed as if she was mocking me and shouted THIS IS NEO-VERONA! kicking me in the middle of the chest to inside the helicopter.  
-Richard Andrade said, as soon as I fell inside at first I really thought that actually you were a coward, however I also wondered that in case it wasn t Akira and you but rather a pregnant Dawn and me changes are good I would end up doing the same thing, bring a king or not that is why don t blame yourself.

Despite what Andrade had told me, an astonishingly huge pain flooded my very being, because I knew that thanks to my decision, I had condemned all my people to suffer as slaves in the paws of a nekomimi that was manipulated into doing what she was doing; my state of spirit made me become detached, as if I was locked inside my own head, in such a way I barely noticed when we arrived at Verona and, despite the intense cold, I could see a lot of nekomimis that had taken the streets and were commemorating the passage of the helicopter that was carrying Akira and us.

When we landed at the royal palace airport, there was a nekomimi crowd waiting for Akira to leave; as soon as that happened a corridor was instantly and intuitively formed allowing passage for us from the aircraft to the main building, I remember being hit by a lot of tomatoes and spitting while I walked looking to the ground, not to mention the swearing and taunting as well

Chi and Andrade were taken to a place I didn t know at the moment while they placed me in one of the most uncomfortable royal palace s prison cells, reserved for those that will be executed by the king himself, my judgment and execution would be in two days, that is why all they did was to chain me naked to the wall in a way my arms would be stretched upwards and I would be kneeled to the ground, after twenty four hours in the position, I stank excrements and urine, both because of my own as well as because of the nekomimis that were responsible for the guard, there was a time which they entered my cell and said:

-Come on disgusting being, suck it! he then took out his member, almost by reflex I actually began doing as when my brother would force me to such act accursed being without self-pride! Do you think I would let a filthy human like you touch me? he then punched me and urinated over me.

To complicate things further at the day that my events which would culminate with my death, the weather worsened and it would only be possible to uphold the ceremony on the following day, one more day passed without any food and just one small amount of water here and there; I was so hungry and thirsty in the previous night of my death that I began losing my mental strength and my soul filled with so many regrets that, at that moment, I decided to try that thing, for the first time in my life I prayed, from the bottom of my heart:

-You know - I was looking to the ground, with tears already in my eyes in the past I never believed those temples which said that to reach the creator we needed to follow the orders of a priest, father or pastor but one day one usagimimi said that to talk to you, all it is needed it to wish it from the bottom of my heart that is why I decided to give a chance to, who knows at least let it out a little -I am totally aware and I understand that what is happening to me is a consequence of the mistakes and not pondered attitudes of the past if this was limited to me being humiliated, suffering punishments or even if those culminated with my death, I wouldn t mind the result of it at all but my people will suffer and the person I love in this world is already suffering this is what hurts way too much I know that as I am sure I would be the best possible father to my daughter Akira carries inside her womb I ask that just - I shook my head, crying more intensely that if you are as much of a good father as I hear from your followers that you are, you don t need to take this cup of gall from me, because I shall drink from with dignity for my mistakes and sins that I committed and I shall carry my cross through the path as you did one day, however take away this destiny from my people, as they shouldn t be blamed because of their king s weakness, but most importantly I then closed my eyes free Akira from the evil that is around her, she doesn t know what she is doing do not allow the person I love most in this world suffer as she is right now

Silence was all the answer that I received at that moment; I stood there thinking together with my tears if I could at least see a smile in Akira s face one last time, when I heard the cells lock being opened, instantly I opened my eyes and looked who was doing it, because I thought the guards were back for one more session of humiliations, however not only was night, as well as who was entering was an unknown nekomimi to me, he had light brown hair and fur, blue eyes, he was very muscular and was around one hundred eight centimeters, he was wearing a somewhat worn common jeans trousers and a simple white shirt; he brought in a bowl of water, a change of clothes along with a towel, a cup with some whitish liquid and a food dish, he stood before me and kneeled, placing some bath utensils beside him, without managing to hold my curiosity in any longer, I asked:

-Who are you? Why did you come here? a little afraid of the answer I was going to get as a reply.  
-Who am I is irrelevant now the nekomimi replied, it was at that instant I noticed he should be around twenty five years old let s just say I was sent here to get you in a decent state for tomorrow, because apparently Akira is worried about you -Heh - I involuntarily smiled, after all that was unexpected what irony that after all this she would worry about me - I commented, at the exact moment the nekomimi began washing me with lukewarm water and a sponge, to my surprise.  
-Oh, Akira surely worries about you Richard the nekomimi replied, washing me carefully and thoroughly actually, I believe that all the nekomimis that have not fell into this insane frenzy also do -Are you implying that Akira s control wasn t complete and total for all nekomimis? I asked astonished, to what the nekomimi limited replying with a nod but then, weren t those signs be uncontestable to make them obey her?  
-Yes, however one of the signs were accidently forgotten, which said the descendant would show the same kinds of powers Mewsus had in life he replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice hence why just two signs weren t enough to make our race follow her completely, because those would make them the instinct to be loyal to her activate, the third and last one would make then do it because of the heart -You have a lot of knowledge about this - I pondered at the exact moment he finished the bath how do you know all that? I asked, then he offered me a cup with what seemed to be milk more importantly, why Mewsus powers haven t manifested yet in Akira?  
-We can say that I... know a lot about history in general, because I like researching it the nekomimi replied, while I began drinking the milk however the motive that made the little one activate the instinct was hatred and not love the powers just appear with love don t you agree?  
-Yes! I replied, after drinking the best milk that I had in my whole life it seems that apparently the little one received information in a manipulated and wrongly way and to help there is a spirit that, even if accidentally, I caused a lot of harm to and is forcing her to do all this - I didn t know what made me talk about spirits to a complete stranger, however I felt that I could do it.  
-I understand, in these cases the situation complicates even further the nekomimi commented, offering me one spoon filled with something that that resembled like oatmeal well, even if another spirit came and removed the possessing spirit from near Akira, as long as the spirit still felt hatred it would always come back in the future and it would just need a motive for, once again, they have something in common, beginning the possession once again -I understand - I replied right after the first spoon of what would be the most delicious food I had eaten in my whole life but how can one make to prevent it from coming back?  
-The spirit that possesses is nothing more than a blind person that sees nothing more than what it feels, to remedy that we need to show it that it is wrong the nekomimi replied but how can we make it see when it cannot? How to make a blind from birth person know what the color red is? Demonstrating by acts that we are not what it believes we are and have faith, because one day the truth will make itself present and irrefutable before it.  
-I comprehend - I replied, after I ate the last spoon of the delicious meal, at the exact moment the nekomimi placed his paw over my head how I just wanted to have a clue as to what I should do to reach such feat I don t want my neither people nor my beloved to suffer because of stupid errors that I made during my life I said, when a brutal strength and peace flooded my being and made me relax and get my thinking clear and unblocked.  
-You will remember what Mitsuki and Akira forgot Richard the nekomimi replied, smiling sweetly to me, taking everything he had brought with him aside the clothing and preparing to leave.  
-Why are you being so gentle with a stranger, even when you are not under her control, you could have just made your job and - that was when something occurred me, how does he know about Mitsuki? I thought more importantly, how do you know about -Because I heard your prayer Montecchio Richard and the humbleness and sincerity in it moved me quite a bit indeed, hence why I decided to do this, as it already had been said those who wish to be served, need to serve first he then looked at me with compassion in his eyes, making me shiver extremely fiercely.  
-B B But tell me for Saint Meow, what should I do to win this battle against the evil that wants to befall on our people! I begged, praying mentally for him to be who I imagined he was when this fight will end?  
-If you really wish to win this battle Richard the nekomimi replied, looking at me sternly remember that the one who wins will lose and the one who loses will win he then turned around and concluded I have seen your fights Richard, and in truth I speak to you that they are soon getting to their end

As soon as he said that I opened my eyes and noticed that I must have slept thanks to the tiredness, by the color of the sky outside it was about to dawn, I kept questioning myself if that had been a dream, however the clothing that was brought to me was laying in the exact same place and the confidence I had that everything would turn out good made me believe that no, that hadn t been just a dream.

When the sun was out, the nekomimi guards came to take me and, after handcuffing me, make me walk until Verona s main square; one huge and open place, already filled with nekomimis, in its center was isolated a place where no one dared to set paw into because of Akira s order, whom said this was one moment for her and that nothing should be done at all to disturb her time there, in it there were two trunks that looked like those where slaves get punished in noble homes, hanging in those there were two chains with handcuffs in it, where I had my arms locked in those; it didn t take a lot of time for a corridor to be formed in the middle of the crowd and Akira slowly walked to me, stared me for some instants and then headed her attention to the present nekomimis, shouting:

-Today we are here to judge this filthy manipulator that is before me she then pointed her paw to me, making the crowd boo me by using of dirty tricks he murdered my mom, made my father commit suicide and to top it off enslaved me! she then showed the paw with the Montecchio family mark tried to use me to conquer our race and then he would dump me as if I was trash! What should we do with a scum like he is, my fellow nekomimis?  
-KILL HIM! the crowd shouted as one voice.  
-Well Richard Akira said turning around to face me I think that you already know what is about to happen with you maggot I noticed a slight tremor on her ears and for some instants her gaze seemed less hard however, to demonstrate how magnanimous, I will give you one chance, if you confess that you are guilty of what I accused you, I will just make you my slave and expel your people and not enslave them, what do you think of that?  
-I refuse to admit something that is clearly erroneous I replied, believing loyally at what was told me that night because one day the truth will make itself present and irrefutable I won t do it.  
-Oh? So you prefer to die and see your people be made slaves just to hide a lie you disgusting being? Akira spat at my face, however despite the filled with hatred words and offenses, I didn t feel neither pain nor despair, I just felt that I would save the little one, one way or another so I shall dig the confession out of you? the nekomimi walked and took a dagger from Ceres, which apparently had been adapted so as nekomimis could hold it with just one paw.  
-Even if you do it, I won t admit doing something I never did I replied confident of myself.  
-So I shall stab you repeatedly - I felt certain sadness in her voice when she said that, followed by a slight twitch on her paws so that you so that you admit that you betrayed me?  
-I won t do it Akira -sama I replied, staring with a decided look, confident of my feelings because that would be betraying my honor, admitting doing something I didn t just so as I could save myself from death would make me a coward even bigger than you state I am.  
-WHY? Akira exasperated, shouting at me WHY DO YOU PREFER TO BE WOUNDED AND KILLED THAN TO ADMIT YOU HURT ME DEEPLY WHEN YOU TRIED TO USE ME! DO YOU WANT SO BADLY FOR ME TO STAB YOU AS PUNISHMENT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME? to me it seemed she was hesitating in her intent of hurting me.  
-Akira - two statements came to my head at that time because one day the truth will make itself present and irrefutable before it and You will remember what Mitsuki and Akira forgot I cannot admit it because of something really simple - I began speaking at the exact moment my head illuminated and I began speaking from the bottom of my heart because, in case I do that just to avoid my own demise, I will be an unworthy to be a decent living being, if you are as honored as you say you are, you will tell that child that is growing inside your womb, which no matter how much you may want to deny it is as mine as is yours, that her father walked the right path until the last moment, dying an honorable death as every male should be I then looked at her with all the feelings I had in me for her if stabbing me will heal your pain, stab me all you want, but know this, I won t cry nor you will listen my voice coming out of my mouth, because I want that our kid to feel proud of the father that generated her!  
-DAMN YOU! Akira s sad and hesitant face changed instantly, looking like a dement being completely angered at something, she took the dagger behind her head and fiercely attacked me; I closed my eyes and as I expected, I didn t feel any pain at all, just blood spilling at my face. 


	112. Chapter 130 Final

As soon as I felt the blood spilling at my face I thought "it is impressive, faith can be capable of even blocking the pain waves that this stab cause in me", however there was something weird, because after the first drops, I didn't feel the blood coming down! Then I heard an astonishment "ohhhh" coming from the people that were in that square, which despite being isolated from us, was watching the "show"; decided to discover what had happened I opened my eyes.

The most shocking scene of my entire life was before my eyes, after the small gossip of admiration that came from the people witnessing the events that were taking place, not a single sound could be heard in that square; and then I noticed that there was bloodied tip of a dagger inches from my face, however it was piercing a nekomimi paw with dark fur! Before I could even say anything, Akira slowly lowered both the pierced paw still connected to the weapon as well as the one holding it, something impossible was showed to me before my eyes; Akira was crying, however just the eye in the same side of the wounded paw was allowing tears to roll down while the other was dry and had another kind of look in it, that was when I heard the nekomimi say:

- What are you doing Akira? a adult voice asked, coming out from Akira`s mouth.  
- It w wasn`t what I wanted - the tears that were coming from the eye became more abundant I just wanted that dear knew how much he hurt me yes to suffering but but - she slowly took the left paw from the dagger, which the right paw held kill no - Akira-chan! I exclaimed, at the exact moment something in my mind advised me to stay quiet for some moments.  
- But I felt like you wanted to have vengeance! the voice replied, continuing if you didn`t want to murder him, what did you want to do with him?  
- If he admitted that he had hurt me I would hurt his heart then I would forgive him make everything go back to normal - Akira then shook her head b because I cannot murder my daughter`s father - Then he murders you mother, makes your father commit suicide, enslaves you and you will let it pass? the voice asked, as if it was talking to someone else what will be of me my daughter?  
- I d don't know mommy! Akira replied, sobbing while her crying got even bigger b but don't ask of me to murder my dear that is enough! I already managed to get what I wanted - she then took several steps back away from me, going almost thirty feet (10 meters) from me.  
- And what did you want? that was when I noticed that Akira was directly talking with Mitsuki.  
- Be sure that my dear wasn't lying - Akira looked at me when he might have made a terrible mistake yes but for him to face death in such dignity in his words I know my dear very well he he wouldn't be that prepared for death like that if he wasn't completely sure of his feelings because of that mommy ask of me anything but harming my beloved - she then shook her head because that I won't be able to do!  
- Accursed child that came from my womb! Mitsuki howled, making Akira's facial feature show hatred even you will betray me like that? So, if you can`t make my will come true, I will make it myself! then she began running towards me with the dagger in her paw ready to attack me, however something happened when she was approximately six feet (2 meters) from me.  
- NO MOMMY! the nekomimi`s face suddenly changed back to Akira`s, whom with the wounded paw grabbed the one that was holding the dagger and, using of extreme effort, made it direct itself to her right leg, piercing it completely, going through and leaving the other side.  
- AKIRAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN! I shouted as soon as I saw that happening, with a horrified look in my face, beginning to try desperately to break free from the shackles and chains.  
- AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! Mitsuki`s face returned briefly, as soon as she felt the dagger piercing her through Akira`s controlled side w why did you do that with your mom Akira?  
- B because I love my dear! upon listening to that my heart filled with hope I w won't allow anyone to be of harm to him! Akira's resolve was tangible around her, despite the blood that was drooling down her paw and legs.  
- Don't you tell me that you were actually fooled by the manipulator over there? Mitsuki replied, looking at me with eyes filled with hatred I will never allow my beloved daughter to be fooled by someone like him! You won`t be able to stop me forever my little treasure, please understand I am doing this for your own good! she then stood up despite of the pain she was probably feeling at that time, still looking with hatred to me and said Montecchio Richard, I won`t rest until you do not belong anymore among the living - that was when she noticed that Akira`s other paw had grabbed the one that was holding the dagger and slowly raised it above her head.  
- M Mommy if what you say is true t then to - Akira then looked at me with those eyes she always showed me when she was happy with me protect my dear I will end with my life - WHAT? I asked, praying that what I just had listened was a misunderstood AKIRA-CHAN! YOU CANNOT DO THAT!  
- A Are you going to suicide my daughter? Mitsuki asked, with a shocked voice, cackling right afterwards through my beloved nekomimi well maybe that isn`t that bad, because judging from Richard`s face she then looked at me this will prove to be a good vengeance as well!  
- DAMNATION! I shouted, struggling even harder with the chains that were preventing me from doing anything at all NO AKIRA! STOP! I KNOW WE CAN THING OF A SOLUTION TOGETHER!  
- D Dear - Akira looked me in the eyes, smiled in the sweet way she would always to me and said t take care of my people as well as I could do myself I trust you she then quickly took the dagger towards the middle of her chest.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I shouted as soon as I noticed the intent of my nekomimi "For Saint Meow! Do not allow anything happen to my beloved!" and I tried, in all ways possible, reach my little nekomimi.

It seemed to me that time stopped after that, as if just Akira and I existed in the entire world at that time, I wanted was to reach her, just imagining that dagger penetrating my beloved`s chest was enough to make every of my muscles to try to do something; I believe that I heard a metallic sound and, when I actually noticed it, I was holding with my right hand the nekomimi`s paws, the weapon just an inch from piercing through her chest, without thinking twice I strongly pulled it in a way that not only removed the weapon from her grasp, as well threw her to the ground, falling on her back around three feet (1 meter) away from me; I stopped to observe better what happened and I noticed that, somehow, I had snapped the handcuffs that was holding the respective arm, I was thinking as to how I was going to get free from the other when I heard Mitsuki`s voice:

- Y you freed yourself from the handcuff - she then raised herself enough to be sitting with her arms supporting her w are you going to do - I felt a lot of fear in her voice.  
- What will I do ? I murmured to myself, while I was looking to the other handcuff what should I do at this moment? with surgical preciseness I broke the other handcuff with a hit from the dagger`s hilt, making me completely free what do you think I should do? I began walking towards Mitsuki, fully inside Akira`s body.  
- P Please d don't hurt me - Mitsuki tried standing up first, but the wounds on her paw and leg prevented her so she began, still looking at me, to crawling on her back lowering her cat ears in sequence I b beg of you don't hurt me again - Hurt? I asked calmly, noticing in the incorporated Mitsuki nothing more than a scared child I don't intend to make that at all, however - I neared her to a step distance and squatted, placing the dagger on the ground and stepping over it I ask that you leave Akira`s body and allow her live in peace didn't you notice that doing this to the poor girl is hurting you more than is her? That being chained to hatred will just bring you nothing but suffering?  
- D Despite those kind words - Mitsuki replied, looking at me suspiciously you want me to just trust you and leave Akira so as, as soon as that happens, you will do exactly what you intended to in the first place, I don`t trust you and I will never! she spoke decidedly, however I felt that slowly the hatred was disappearing, staying just the not trusting someone because of the instinct of protection of your daughter.  
- Hmmm - I thought for some instants, I stood up and walked away from Mitsuki I beg of you Mitsuki, leave Akira free of your influence I bowed and begged from the bottom of my heart for Akira`s happiness I ask you! Please, allow Akira to be happy!  
- It doesn't matter what you say - Mitsuki replied, blushing slightly and looking away from me while you are still alive, I will try my best to separate you two.  
- Won`t you change your opinion no matter what? I asked, losing the little hope I had left.  
- It doesn't matter what you say or do, my answer will still be no - Mitsuki replied, staring at me decidedly, however I already didn't felt any hatred coming from her.

From that moment on all the hope of solving this definitively went down the drain completely, seeing that apparently Mitsuki wouldn't let Akira free to live normally while I was still living; I looked at her incorporated inside my little nekomimi and everything blurred around me, making me watch in a confuse and not in order way all the pain and suffering she went through since the day she knew she was with a terminal disease, until that moment we found ourselves into.

That was when what both Enmie as well as the nekomimi that visited in the jail said came to my mind "Who needs more help is the possessing spirit and not the possessed person"; noticing how much I was wrong in dealing with this problem; the time stopped around me and I could think for a good while regarding this matter, I then looked to the ground and noticed that I still had the dagger under my foot, at that exact moment I found out what I should do to solve this situation, because of that I said as soon as the time began flowing again:

- Well, actually, I feel extremely useless - I sighted deeply, for not having a better way to help her even if Akira-chan better saying Mitsuki-san is suffering so much I wasn`t able to do anything to help you - I then looked to Mitsuki incorporated in Akira I wanted to be able to do something for you and ease your pain - But honestly I don`t know how what can I actually do for you? What can I do for Mitsuki-san? I turned around and had my back to her I have been thinking about that for a good while now between yesterday and today - I then looked to the blue cold sky that was hovering above us at that moment in the end, I found no reply at all - But I will never allow Akira to die - I stopped looking to the sky and, slowly, I turned around again and looked at Mitsuki it doesn`t matter what happens with me - Richard -san - Mitsuki said, as if she was trying to uncover the meaning of my words.  
- I couldn`t think in anything else - I said, completely sure I would do this, turning my left hand in a way so as the palm was facing up just something like this - I place the dagger`s blade that was in my right hand over my left wrist.  
- Richard-san! Mitsuki exclaimed out loud opening her eyes wide, as if she didn`t believe in what she was seeing, standing up despite her pain.  
- I want Akira-chan to live, it doesn't matter what will happen with me - I said, more sure of my feelings than anything time I had spoken in my whole life that is why, I will just force you out from Akira-chan - AH! Mitsuki allowed a small astonishment shout leave her mouth, taking a step forwards, but nothing more than that.  
- I love Akira-chan - I said, putting into my words all the feelings I had for the little one, as soon as she heard that the nekomimi trembled lightly and my love will never die - and, pressing the dagger`s blade with a lot of strength against my wrist I opened it with mastery, speaking while I did this even if that means putting my own life in risk

A screechy and sharp shout coming from Akira cut the air in that square which, despite having more than ten thousand people around it, was quiet; as soon as the blade ended her job to which I used her for, I felt a really thin pain in my wrist, and the normal sensation of the blooding running through my arteries after a workout session, however as soon as it arrived to the wrist there was a very fierce blood squirt that dirtied my face and clothes, quickly the vital liquid began dripping to the floor, the sudden loss of blood pressure made me get dizzy; then I feel to my knees, at that instant I heard my beloved shouting:

- DEAR! DEAR! i hear her paws running towards me, even with the wound on her leg idiot! What do you think you are doing? Mitsuki said, however Akira came back quickly, took my arm that was bleeding and Rosa it above my head in a vain attempt, seeing that I cut it perfectly, of making it stop bleeding Quick! Let`s get help for you!  
- Mitsuki-san, I am - I looked to Akira and despite being almost free of her mom`s influence, judging from the dark aura around her, I kept saying and idiot because I couldn`t think in another thing - Akira was shaking her head slowly from one side to the others, allowing a lot of tears fall down.  
- I know - I kept saying, placing my hand over Akira's paw that was holding my arm exactly how you are feeling Mitsuki-san but please allow me to say this - I looked her directly in the eyes next what Mitsuki-san really wanted? Remember why did you take little Akira-chan to Leandro?  
- Was for her to live as leader and queen of all nekomimis? tears began falling down together with the words that were coming from the bottom of my heart or was for her to just keep living? Wasn't for her to keep smiling even after you passed away because of the illness?  
- I I - Mitsuki replied, as if she was thinking at the reply.  
- Seeing Akira-chan suffering like that is something that - the dizziness was getting stronger, thanks to blood loss I am sure neither me nor Mitsuki-san want then - I began tilting to the side, almost strength less.  
- Don't die dear! Akira shouted, hugging me and preventing me from falling down.  
- N No - even being almost at my limit, I was determined to say everything that I was feeling at that moment it doesn`t matter how I seem to be on the outside I cannot live alone - I almost fell again.  
- DEAR! Akira hugged me again even stronger.  
- If I am alone - despite the weak state I was at that moment, I raised my head and looked her in the eyes I will turn into a corpse in less than two weeks - Dear, be strong! Akira shouted and cried, holding me very near her DEAR!  
- Akira needs to be with me because without her beside me I feel lo st - my vision blurred and slowly everything went dark around me.

I don`t know how or why, just that when I opened my eyes again I was standing, everything around us seemed as if frozen in time, with the exception of an adult nekomimi that seemed an aged version of Akira and that was standing exactly behind her, she was crying very much, I noticed that the little nekomimi was still hugging me, or even better, what seemed to be my corpse seeing I was still on the ground there, with what was left of my life being drained out of my wrist, a silver thread that connected my body to my "spiritual" me; intrigued with the motive Mitsuki was crying, I asked:

- And it is done Mitsuki, here I am! I bowed in sequence, surrendering myself completely I surrender myself to your will, I just ask you to let Akira free - that was when I noticed that the nekomimi began crying even harder, sobbing as if she was a child that had just been reprimanded, intrigued I asked why do you cry? Wasn't this what you wished for?  
- It is just that it is just that - Mitsuki replied shaking the head, almost not able to allow the words to leave her mouth I made I made my little girl go through the same as my beloved Leandro - What do you mean Mitsuki? I asked confusedly, without knowing what she was referring to having me away from Akira wasn't your objective? How can you have made Akira go through exactly the same as Leandro - Richard-san I was mistaken! Since the day I was brutally murdered I just wished for two things, protect my little daughter so she could be happy, and end the person that ordered me to be killed that way until the day Akira was kidnapped at your home by the extremists I didn't which I knew nothing about the one who ordered it Mitsuki lowered her ears, looking to the ground already more controlled, just sobbing she continued when my aunt L via came saying that it was you that gave the order and wished to snatch the power, eliminate our race and then get rid of my little treasure there - Mitsuki-san - I replied, raising her face by the chin and looking her in the eyes I can assure you, because of the imminent death of the person that raised me and that I found out to be my great-grandmother, I made a very unhappy decision I admit, that ended up with your horrendous death and the suicide of my best friend, who for me was like a brother but I assure you that I never intended to cause intentional harm to anyone especially to the person that would be my mother-in-law and, even case you weren't sick would be like my mother - I know! Now I know that Richard-san! Mitsuki replied, looking deep into my eyes when you slit your wrists, you didn't hesitate even for an instant! I could see and feel that you loved Akira from the bottom of your heart and that would do anything to protect her! she then resumed crying and when she ran towards you after seeing you doing that I felt in her the same I felt for Leandro and in both of you the relationship we had! she then shook the head with despair on it and to save her you preferred to die and now she will see the love of her life die without being able to do anything, as happened with Leandro!  
- That is a fact - I replied, thinking on how I could conform Mitsuki, that was when I had an idea but now that you know the truth, why don't you forget the hatred and pain that took your being and restart? I can protect the little one if that is what worries you, because I love her and that was the least I could do to compensate what I made pain I caused you when you were still alive - B But what could I do now? I I feel so lost I am so lonely she then pointed to herself; that was when I noticed that the marks of the murder were still visible on her head I am ugly who will want a nekomimi in the deplorable state I find myself in now? To make matters worse seeing the love of you two made me remember mine with Leandro made me miss that and him I wanted to see him so much - Well in that case - I was thinking in what to reply when a globe of light appeared behind Mitsuki, instantly I knew who was that entity, hence why I continued wouldn't you want to meet with Leandro and be beside him again?  
- OH! Mitsuki exclaimed, blushing deeply, stuttering as if she was a little girl completely in love o of course but I am in horrible state and I did very bad things I don't believe that he would want someone like me back - Mitsuki-san if Leandro was ugly, would you stop loving him? to which Mitsuki just replied "no", blushing even further now that you know that you were mistaken, would you do anything you done again?  
- NO! Mitsuki replied generically I would allow you to stay with my daughter! Because I am sure you would make her very happy and I wouldn't want to do again something that almost destroyed our beautiful world!  
- Then I think that yes the light behind Mitsuki said, materializing in the form of my best friend, Leandro I would love to have you back at my side dear, I have been waiting for you for a long time, I miss you so much it pains my heart!  
- L L L - Mitsuki`s ears Rosa instantly, making tears roll from her eyes again, slowly she turned around and noticed that, indeed, was Leandro that was standing behind her Leandro? DEAR! I missed you so muuuuuuuuuch! she then ran and hugged her beloved, making even some tears fall from my eyes, thanks the emotion.  
- Long time no see Leandro - I said, regretful and ashamed of looking to my friend after all I made he go through I ask you to forgive me my dear friend I believe that thanks to a serious mistake, I ended up destroying what I swore to protect! Because of a mistake of mine I ended up ordering the love of your life to be murdered and enslaving your daughter - I bowed in sequence, even more ashamed of myself well here I am, you can do with me anything you want, I am ready for your vengeance!  
- Me? Get a vengeance on you Richard? Leandro replied, giving a short laugh you made a mistake that cost all the world the peace it was destined and now you suicide I don't need to do it, the soul collector from hell behind you will do it, taking to eternal damnation!  
- WHAT? I exclaimed astonished instantly R R REALLY? I turned around quickly to the point I feel flat on ass, as soon as I paid more attention, I noticed that there was no one behind me.  
- AHAHAHAA! Even after I disincarnated I still keep fooling you! Leandro exclaimed laughing, in the exact same way he used to when he was alive Richard, despite becoming insane and initially believing you were the responsible for what happened, still while alive I understood you didn't have any intention of causing all this hence why I forgave you you don't need to fear anything from me!  
- That means - I began asking, filling myself with hope in sequence that I can go with, you now that I have nowhere to go? that was when the silver line united my spiritual "me" to my body was as thin as a head`s hair.  
- I believe that won`t be possible Richard Leandro replied, making me become almost instantly sad, noticing that he continued it isn't because your company does not please me nor that because I don't live you he then pointed to Akira who was as frozen in time as my body was, continuing but because it won`t be possible for you to stay with us, maybe my beloved daughter has other plans!  
- What do you mean? I asked looking to the direction he pointed, at the exact moment time began flowing slowly, making me watch what was going on outside my body.  
- DEAR! DEAR! Akira was shaking my body, trying to make it wake up NO DEAR! OPEN YOUR EYES! she shouted louder and louder, her voice echoed through the square which watched in complete silence DON`T DIE! DON'T DIE! DEAR - that was when it happened, the little one hugged me at the exact moment the silver line would completely disappear, shouting extremely high with all the strength she had in her body DON'T !

At that instant the miracle happened, something that seemed with an explosion happened, just that the shockwave seemed to be coming from a pink energy that didn't hurt, most contrary, made me feel a calm, peace and tranquility that I had never felt before in my whole life; everything was filled by that color and then a white tone, becoming black in sequence; I couldn't hear nor see anything, I kept thinking that maybe I had finally died, however I felt something wet and hot in my face and someone whispering "Dear ", an extremely comfortable warmth invaded my being, slowly I felt my eyes recovering their strength and a little bit at a time I opened them.

My vision was still blurred and that was why I couldn't tell for sure what was going on there, I just felt warmth inside of me and paws holding me in a comfortable hug; as soon as I managed to focus my vision I noticed that Akira was shining pink and allowed the tears run through her pretty face, I looked at my wrist and a small pink energy sphere was hovering over were previously the dagger`s cut was, which quickly was healing and closing up; I instantly noticed that Akira had made the third sign happen, where thanks to love, she had manifested Mewsus` powers to manifest, I smiled gently to her and sweetly said:

- Akira-chan, good morning!  
- Silly! Akira replied, smiling and drying the tears with her paw, inclining herself and kissing me on the lips, filling me with warm feelings.

We spent several minutes kissing each other, we wanted to recover all the time we lost in the past months demonstrating all our feelings which, until that moment, we hadn't been capable to show; however we had something more important to solve, what would we do with the nekomimis? I looked around and noticed all of them had kneeled and bowed in a typical subservient sign, at that instant I felt what I should do, then I stood up and took Akira into my arms, whom aside a small surprise whelp trusted me completely, I took her to the border of the squared and, grabbing her by under the armpits, I raised her over my head and then I shouted so as everyone heard me:

- Today I, Montecchio Richard, king of the human race recognize and declare that the nekomimi that I hold now and present to you all I slowly turned around completely in my axis, still holding my beloved high, in a way everyone could see her is the queen of all living beings, of all races, that will guide us to the peace that we all wish, whom is known by the name of Capuleto Akira! I placed her on the ground next; I could swear that the nekomimi had a pink aura around her.  
- Brothers! Akira began saying, raising her paws to the sky and saying I wanted to tell you that the time that we all waited has arrived, let's us make peace! However said peace won't be possible while one of the brothers makes the other suffer - she then placed her paws under her chin as if she was praying, continuing I know that both sides accuse the other from mistakes and pains that happened in the past, but all of us made mistakes! Look me! In a vain attempt of getting vengeance against my dear Richard she then pointed to me because of something it was surely a mistake she then looked at me, inviting me to talk.  
- Yes, thanks to really bad events that happened with me in a time I should take a crucial decision, I ended up giving an order that caused terrible pain and sadness to this little nekomimi I then pointed to Akira because they lead to the tragic death of her mother and her father to commit suicide, being enslaved by and being bought by me, however I assure you that it was surely a mistake of mine which I had no intent to commit!  
- And I believe that! Akira reinforced, continuing so much that know I know that truth I forgive him, not only because he is our brother but I love him with all my heart as well; that is why my beloved hugged me next even blinded by pain and hatred, I couldn't bring myself to harm him I bet that even you couldn't harm west Verona`s residents because a lot of you had families with them, you just made them prisoners, am I correct?  
- YES AKIRA-SAMA! all the nekomimi replied together, completely in synchrony FORGIVE OUR INCOMPETENCE MASTER! everyone looked at her in sequence, making me shiver strongly BUT WHAT WE SHOULD DO MASTER? SHOULD WE FORGIVE THE HUMANS?  
- Not only the humans Akira replied, looking to the masses but everyone that cause you ill and pain, because if no one breaks the hatred circle, it will keep hurting us time after time after time - she then hugged me stronger.  
- SO WHAT WE SHOULD DO AKIRA-SAMA? the mass of people asked again, looking at us with a lot of hope in their eyes SHOW US AN EXAMPLE OF HOW WE SHOULD FORGIVE!  
- Well - Akira thought quickly as you all know he here without intention made me lose my mommy I loved much, right? to which all of them replied with a nod well, not only I forgave my dear here as well - she blushed instantly and violently I wanted - that was when she said something in a whisper, which I couldn't understand what it was.  
- Akira-chan my dear, I couldn't understand you, could you please repeat? I asked, fondling her head.  
- I wanted that my dear - Akira said again, however right after she said "dear" her voice turned to a whisper again.  
- Akira-chan, love of my life again I couldn't understand you, could you please repeat what you said? If you keep saying it like that, even them won`t be able to understand you! I pleaded, still fondling her head.  
- I I - Akira began shaking lightly, for some instants I actually thought she was about to be controlled again I I - however moments later my worries were completely dispelled when she looked at me, red as a tomato exploding of ripeness and shouted DEAR! NOW THAT I FORGAVE YOU, DO YOU WANT TO BE THE KING THAT WILL GOVERN WITH ME, SO WE CAN TAKE CARE, RAISE AND EDUCATE THE FUTURE WORLD`S PRINCESS?

I didn't have to answer with words, I just took her paw and my other hand went to her back, I gently inclined her a little and placed my lips over hers, giving her the most caring and lovingly that I had ever given her in her entire life, as if woken up from a trance all the nekomimi in the square began clapping and exploded shouting and cheering, all at once they said, as if they shared one mind:

- LONG LIFE TO QUEEN AKIRA-SAMA! they Rosa their paws, already with some human fists mixing with theirs LONG LIFE TO KING RICHARD-SAMA! QUEEN AND KING OF ALL LIVING BEINGS ON EARTH! they stopped for some instants, as if they were thinking for some moments and continued LONG LIFE TO PRINCESS PRINCESS AKIRA-SAMA RICHARD-SAMA HOW WILL THE PRINCESS BE CALLED?  
- How will she be called ? Akira asked herself, looking at me in sequence, as if she was asking my opinion.  
- It shall be as you wish my beloved dear! I trust in your decision I replied smiling, looking with into her shining eyes.

The answer didn't come quickly as Akira kept thinking for quite a good while under the careful watch of both our vassals as well as mine, everyone was waiting silent and patiently and until this moment I remember how magical when she reached the conclusion we all were waiting; I was lost in those nostalgic memories from the first day I met her until today that I didn't even notice when he neared me, just leaving my trance that those memories caused me when he said:

- Thanks Saint Meow I arrived in time! he then touched my shoulder I see you materialized some simple clothing! Mind telling me why?  
- Being punctual was never your strong trait, right my friend? I replied coming back to reality and looking to Leandro well, there is still some minutes for it to happen, see she is still talking to her grandkids.

I then pointed to a nekomimi whose age was visible advanced who was making a speech for a group of teenagers, adults and an even bigger one of kids, several races were visible among the present, nekomimis, humans, usagimimis, kitsunemimis and even inumimis; all waited for the old nekomimi to continue with the story she was telling, that was when that one of the nekomimi boys Rosa his paw and asked:

- Tell us great-grandma Akira, how the princess was called? the boy then lowered his paw and waited the reply.  
- Calm there my little great-grandson! the old Akira replied, making a sign with her own paw despite having told this story several times I will do it again, our first daughter received the name of "Hikari Kybou", the motive we gave her that name was because we wanted my mom`s family name to be alive in our memories and regarding Kybou - the old lady thought for a little and continued I cannot precise even the reason a word like that came to my mind at that moment, I just felt it summarized perfectly everything she represented at that moment.  
- Great-grandma! A little girl raised her hand after the war was over, you and great-grandpa Richard married, what happened with everyone?  
- Well - Akira began replying, stopping to think for a while after peace was settled and all races accepted each other as if they were their own, the world was split into five parts, the Souza married with an ex-slave and was designed the spiritual leader of the old American continent, Soares just took his wife to where Africa was and stood there Akira spoke smiling, I could see from her memories that almost all of them were happy ones Andrade went to where Oceania once was right after he married with Dawn and Dusk, had kids with both girls and some of them are here representing their parents seeing they have health problems and couldn't travel - What about grandma Enmie and Enma? am usagimimi girl asked, after raising her little paw.  
- As they belonged to less common races at that time, usagimimi and kitsunemimi respectively, they were sent to Asia to lead and unite the different and spread apart races that made there their home and were very successful in their intent of uniting them into our society Akira smiled, remembering something I still remember when Richard donated semen to both Enmie as well Enma so as they could make an artificial insemination and so would be able to have kids, they were so happy when they were born!  
- And how did we survive the mini glacial era grandma Akira? a male teen kitsunemimi asked, whom was Enma`s grandson.  
- Actually, according to Chi she then pointed to the android in the following year new measures pointed to a drastic change in the scenario, we had just very rigorous winters that were overcome thanks to our union - Akira now had a melancholy look on her the ice era didn't happen, because of that we could reconstruct our true family!  
- Mom, why did you have twenty children with dad? Akira`s youngest human son asked, whose age was forty and four years.  
- Because those times were different from now, thanks to the earthquake, we needed workforce to reconstruct and people to inhabit the new continents, hence why having children was encouraged at that time Akira smiled to her son now that we are stabilizing, we don't need to make that much descendants, just as many as we find convenient but even if there was not such policies my dear and I decided that, as long as nature allowed us, we would as many children as possible, because the love we had for each other was infinite, being enough to give it to you all! she then looked to all her descendants and ended does anyone else has any other questions?  
- No, beloved Akira-sama! everyone replied together.  
- Alright then you all can go back with your respective parents to my house where will have the party to commemorate the marriage of my youngest and most fragile granddaughter, just give me some more minutes, alright? Akira asked, smiling sweetly when she saw all the people present making a quick prayer to the tombstone before them, leaving slowly, one after another, by the place`s side.  
- Almost everyone left - a really old usagimimi lady said, looking at Akira I know that you do this since that fateful day, but today I feel that I shouldn't leave you alone, because of that me and my daughter will respect your will, however we will be around, alright?  
- Alright Enmie and Rosa, I understand perfectly and I thank you for your attention Akira smiled and fondled Rosa`s head, Enmie`s youngest daughter, since she liked her a lot isn't Enma coming?  
- She is a little late aunt Akira, I think that she will arrive in around an hour more or less Rosa replied, even already in her fifties, she was still very beautiful but go ahead, we will wait as long as it is needed.  
- Oh I don't intend to take that long, just some minutes Akira replied, walking towards the tombstone.

With slow steps and without hurry she headed to the place where everyone passed through, I knew very well where my beloved was going, both Leandro and I headed to where the tombstone as well, I stood on its left side whereas Leandro began disappearing slowly, finding the fact he apparently wasn't going to witness what was going to happen next, intrigued I asked:

- Leandro, won`t you stay to assist her in this? I looked then at what was left of his silhouette.  
- It won`t be necessary, all she needs is you, I just came to check if you could see her again after so much time without allowing despair take control of your being Leandro replied, disappearing slowly when it starts, you can leave yourself visible to the usagimimis, who knows? You might be surprised! that was when that, as soon as he finished answering, he couldn't be seeing again.

Akira then arrived in front of the tombstone, after supporting herself with a lot of effort, she managed to knee and looked to what was written there: "Here lies Montecchio Richard, born on March first of nineteen ninety two, died on January twenty one of twenty eighty one"; that was when I noticed that she took her paws, with fur already whitened because the age, at the height of her lips and beginning a sincere and painful prayer:

- Dear, today eighteen years ago you left me and this world behind to return to the spiritual world, I remember the last worlds you told me as if it happened yesterday ~ I didn't want to leave this world so soon but I feel the time nears promise me that while you are able to take care of each of our grandchildren is raise and ready for life specially little Nikita who is so fragile A Akira-chan I love you today more than yesterday t tomo rrow more than t o d a y " I could see tears rolling down her face.  
- I remember that as if it happened yesterday - I commented looking at her with care, without being listened.  
- Today is the marriage party which happened in the religious yesterday despite her fragile health, she found someone that loves her and that will take care of her as us and her parents would it has been eighteen years that you departed each night I cry, missing you dear I fulfilled the promise I made to you will it take too long so as I can finally see you again? slowly she stood up and looking one last time to the tombstone, finished her prayer I cannot live without you anymore dear it hurts too much forgive me that even being Mewsus` descendant, I still have feelings! I want to see you my dear much more than anything n this life - turning around to the usagimimis that waited for her.

That was when it happened, from the spiritual side I even heard when her heart gave out a beat that sounded really strange to me, I knew that the time to which I was there waiting had arrived; Akira stopped walking and right afterwards she took her paw to the middle of her chest, she actually muttered something along the lines "weird, what have I felt?" however, as suddenly as the first one, a second and much stronger abnormality in her heartbeats happened again, but this time the pain must have started, because she groaned in pain sinking her own claws into her own chest, she kneeled and began feeling a quite a lot of lack of air, Rosa was the first one to notice what was going on, shouting in sequence

- Grandma AKIRA! she ran towards her while her mom Enmie, already with ninety five years old came walking, because she couldn't go any fast what happened?  
- M My chest hurts - Akira replied between one panting and another, quickly losing her balance and falling to her side, being help by Rosa, that hugged her and laid her gently on her back in the ground, examining her chest quickly with energy I c can`t breathe! allowing another groan of extreme pain leave her mouth.  
- How is she? Enmie asked, at the exact moment I lowered my spiritual vibration so as I could become visible to them.  
- I think she is having a heart attack! Rosa replied, preparing to apply energy right in the middle of Akira`s chest I will begin the treatment right away mom!  
- Yes, just don't forget to - that was when she looked forward and I am sure she could see me wait princess, this case is more serious than it seems Enmie said, making sign with the paws to leave everything clear, in her usual way.  
- Alright mom! Rose replied and left space for her mom to treat Akira, because she knew that if her mom asked to personally treat the case, surely it was very serious I think this is one of the big ones, she was lucky we were around! that was when Enmie placed her paw over the nekomimi`s chest and applied a soft and warm white light in it.  
- A Ah! Akira said, her eyes suddenly glazed, as if they were quickly losing their life it d doesn't hurt anymore - Mom? Rosa asked, nothing something really weird into Enmie`s behavior the energy you are applying is a sedative one to take the pain away! She is in the middle of a heart attack! We need to apply regenerative energy right now! she then frowned to her mom and continued why are you doing this mom?  
- You know the motive very well my daughter - Enmie replied, looking to me in sequence even with our powers, there are things that cannot be changed - that was when that both Rosa as well Akira looked at my direction.  
- Oh no mommy! You cannot be saying that Akira will - tears began falling down from her eyes first my father Richard to that accursed illness and now her? that was when she could see me as well, making astonishment appear on her face daddy ?  
- D De ar? Akira said, already in a very slurred way because of the imminent passing away that was nearing w where are you? she then looked slowly to me with those almost lifeless eyes, smiling weakly to me and saying o oh I mi ssed you so much

I felt that the time for what I had come to that place for had arrived, because of that I walked to her and stopped in front of my beloved nekomimi and touched her paw, grabbing it and then, gently, pulled in sequence then as if I was helping her to stand up, Akira's spirit easily began to separate from her body and, moments later, she was standing in front of me, I touched her forehead lightly and she instantly changed to the form she knew it was the one I liked most, when she was fourteen years old and dressed in the most beautiful way I had seen in my entire life, when she noticed what happened, she said:

- Sorry I took long dear she then hugged me in sequence, even her voice was equal to the one she had at that age I am a little tired but I missed you so much - Not only you that was missing the other a lot I replied, looking into her eyes and nearing to kiss her I had been observing and protecting you all this time to ensure that you would be alright without me - I had been well but it wasn't easy at all! Akira said, kissing me long and lovingly next, continuing as soon as the kiss ended but now that I am with you will we be together forever?  
- Yes me beloved, but you must be really tired, isn't it right? to which Akira limited to reply with a nod, rubbing her eyes with her paws then rest for a while my beloved.

I gently took her into my arms, as soon as I did she placed her paw on my chest and lightly sank her claws into my clothing, as she would always do when I carried her like that, beginning to purr in sequence; I turned around and began walking towards where the sun had risen from, that was when I heard Rosa calling me, asking:

- Daddy! Take good care of her - she then dried her tears with the paw and continued do you really love her on the other side as you did here? Do you intend to stay at her side forever?  
- I love Akira since the first moment that our Father created us as soul mates - I replied smiling, knowing that I was beginning to transport us to another plain of existence and that, to the usagimimi present, it seemed that I was shining and slowly disappearing now regarding staying with her I assure you that, while it is allowed to me by the Celestial Father, I shall beside the little nekomimi that is part of my own being I finished saying, disappearing completely and beginning the path to the spiritual plane of existence "Our Home", where we would begin a new step of our existence together.

The End ? 


End file.
